Harry Potter : Un Amour Impossible
by PtiteNinine
Summary: Harry Potter à beaucoup changé depuis la disparition de son parrain, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Il reste seul, jusqu'au jour où une personne vienne le chercher... De son côté, Draco devient Mangemort et reçoit sa première mission... Tome5
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre : **Harry Potter : Un Amour Impossible... ( g vu qu'il existé déjà une fic qui s'apellait comme ça, je ne sais plus de qui elle est... Mais ma fic, ça fait un peu plus d'un an que je l'écris et ça a toujours été le titre, donc je suis vraiment désolée si ça a le même titre qu'une auutre fic, mais bon, j'ai pas enve de changer de titre... )

**Auteur :** PtiteNinine ( c'est Moi, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Marine ! LoL !)

**Disclamer :** Bien... Alors les persos sont pas du tout à moi, en fait je les ai trouvé dans des supers boukins... je sais si vous connaissez... ça s'apelle Harry Potter ? Y'en a 5 de parus pour le moment... ça vous dit quelque chose ? Ouais ? Bien donc c'est là que je les ai trouvé, mais ils sont tous droit sortis de l'imagination de J.K. Rowling ! Enfin, bref... Y'aura quelques personnages inventés par PtiteNinine ( Que, n'oubliez pas, vous pouvez également appeler Marine... ) !

**Genre :** Alors là... Y'en a qui trouve ça drôle ! Donc ça peut être classé dans "Humor"... Mais c'est aussi une histoire d'armour... donc ça peut également être plassé dans la catégorie "Romance"... Mais vous pouvez aussi le mettre dans "General"... Mais ce n'est pas un "Drama" !!! mdr !

**Histoire : **Tout est dans le résumé !

**Résumé : **Il se trouve sous le titre de la fic... vous savez, le titre ou vous avez cliqué pour arriver ici !

_Et maintenant... **BONNE LECTURE !!!** ( enfin j'espère...)_

_

* * *

_**_  
POV Harry :_ **

Dans une petite rue de Little Whinging, au beau milieu du mois de juillet, on entendait les gens rire, faire la fête... tout le monde était sorti pour profiter du soleil, et on avait fait un énorme barbecue pour les habitants de Privet Drive. Un groupe d'adolescents de 16 ans courrait après un petit garçon en pleurs, avec à leur tête un énorme blondinet... Un peu plus loin, les parents de ce garçon corpulent discutaient avec leurs voisins. Et partout autour, on dansait, on buvait, on discutait...  
Cependant, tous n'étaient pas de la fête, car au numéro 4, un jeune homme était assis devant la porte d'entrée, et regardait, sans vraiment les voir, les habitants se réjouirent... Le jeune homme en question avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais, le corps assez bronzé, musclé. Il était maigre et cela devait avoir un rapport avec le fait qu'il avait énormément grandit en peu de temps, étant passé d'1m68 à 1m82 en seulement 3 semaines. Ses yeux verts, toujours fixé sur les festivités, étaient remplis de tristesse, de douleur...  
Il poussa un long soupir, et brusquement, il se leva... la vue de ces personnes heureuses lui donnait mal au cœur. Il lui rappelé trop de souvenirs. Il franchit la porte de la maison, et lentement, monta les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre...  
Harry Potter, car c'est ainsi qu'il se nommait, s'approcha doucement de sa fenêtre et s'assit sur le rebord. Il regarda la cage vide de sa chouette, Hedwige, parti la veille pour aller on ne sait où.  
Cela faisait maintenant 3 semaines que le jeune homme n'avait reçu aucunes nouvelles de ses amis, Ron et Hermione. Il savait qu'ils étaient retourné dans la maison de son parrain, comme ils l'avaient fait l'année précédente, ils lui avaient même demandé de venir les rejoindre, mais il avait refusé. Depuis, aucune nouvelle, pas une seule lettre, pas le moindre signe. Ils avaient sans doute mal pris le fait qu'Harry ne veuille pas allait avec eux, mais il avait été impossible au garçon d'accepter, cela était beaucoup trop douloureux pour lui. Cette maison lui rappelait une personne qu'il aimait, et qu'il ne reverrait jamais :  
- Sirius..., soupira une nouvelle fois le garçon, une larme coulant le long de sa joue.

* * *

_**  
POV Draco :**_  
  
Draco Malfoy, un jeune homme de 16 ans aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, mesurant dans les 1m85, était assis sur son lit. Il réfléchissait : ainsi son père voulait faire de lui un mangemort ? Il devrait recevoir la marque des ténèbres sur son avant bras gauche le soir même. Lorsque son père lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, celui-ci n'avait pas trop apprécié l'idée d'avoir un tatouage et de servir un homme qu'il haïssait, mais il n'avait rien laissé paraître et avait accepté.  
Cela ne l'enchantait pas, en fait, cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout !  
J'aurais accepter n'importe quoi d'autre plutôt que ça, marmonna t-il en regardant son reflet dans le miroir, n'importe quoi, même être le larbin de Dumbledor pendant une année entière. 

En parlant de Dumbledor, Draco avait remarqué, à la fin de leur 5ème année, le comportement étrange qu'avait celui-ci, d'habitude toujours souriant, toujours heureux... La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait l'air abattu, triste, et il ne cessait de regarder ce stupide balafré ! Ça devait être à cause de lui ! Peut être se sentait-il responsable de la mort de Black et qu'il se sentait mal pour Potter ! Quoiqu'il en soit, il faudra que je remercie le balafré pour avoir rendu notre "cher" directeur en aussi piteux état ! Malfoy ouvrit grand les yeux quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire : remercier Potter ?! Non mais ça va pas !!!  
Il chassa bien vite cette idée de la tête, lorsqu 'il entendit une voix venir du rée de chaussé:  
  
- Draco ! Vient vite, il est temps de partir !  
  
- J'arrive tout de suite père !  
  
Il jeta un dernier regard vers son reflet, prit une de ses capes et sortit de la pièce, rejoignant son père. Ils sortirent ensemble du Manoir Malfoy et se dirigèrent vers une paire de yeux rouges qui les attendaient dans le jardin, un groupe de mangemorts autour : Lord Voldemort !

* * *

**_POV Harry :_ **

Harry, toujours sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, repensait à la fin de sa 5ème année à Poudlard. Il avait une fois de plus fait face à Voldemort, et s'en était encore sorti. Bien sûr, cela avait été grâce à Dumbledor, car sans lui, il ne serait peut être plus là, cependant, Harry ne l'avait pas remercier, loin de là, il lui avait carrément hurlait dessus ! Il lui en voulait, à Dumbledor, il lui en voulait énormément. C'est à cause de lui s'il n'avait plus son parrain auprès de lui, c'est sa cupidité qui avait entraîné la mort de Sirius... Il lui avait semblé raisonnable d'enfermer l'animagus dans sa maison durant toute une année, pensant qu'il ne lui arriverait rien s'il restait loin des autres, loin du monde... Et c'était là une des plus grosses erreurs que le directeur de Poudlard n'ait fait dans sa longue vie. Sirius en avait eut assez de rester dans le manoir Black, avec pour seule compagnie le portrait de son horrible mère, et celle de Kréature, l'elfe de maison. Et lorsqu'il eut trouvé l'excuse parfaite pour sortir, c'est à dire aller sauvé son filleul, il était allé tout droit à la rencontre de ce dernier. Il s'était alors battu contre sa propre cousine, Bellatrix Lestrange, et s'était fait tuer par cette dernière. Jamais le survivant ne pourra oublier le regard qu'avait eût son parrain lorsqu'il avait traversé le voile: la peur, la tristesse, cependant... aucune souffrance. Au moins, il serait mort sans souffrir !

Resté dans ses pensées, Harry n'avait pas remarqué que la fête qui se déroulait sous sa fenêtre avait cessé, il n'avait pas non plus entendu son oncle qui ne cessait de l'appeler :

- **POTTER !!!!!!** Hurla l'oncle Vernon pour la 6ème fois. Descends immédiatement !!

Harry sursauta en entendant la voix de son oncle. Rapidement, il se leva, et descendit les escaliers.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, il vit son oncle rouge de colère, sa tante Pétunia a moitié évanouie sur la chaise et son cousin Dudley, qui essayer tant bien que mal de se cacher sous la table.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Harry en regardant son oncle droits dans les yeux, qui était maintenant plus petit que son neveu.

- Tu oses me demander ce qu'il y a ? Non mais regardes, regardes !!! Tonna t-il, tout en pointant son index vers le comptoir de la cuisine.

Harry resta bouche bée en voyant devant lui 3 hiboux, dont deux profondément endormis.

- Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter que je ne veux plus de ses sales bêtes dans ma maison ?!?!?!

- Je sais pas moi, essaie encore pour voir, lui répondit Harry, tout en se dirigeant vers les volatiles.

- Ne te moques pas de moi mon garçon, je ne suis pas d'humeur à ça !

- Très bien, dans ce cas je vais vous laisser...

- C'est ça, pars, et emmène ces oiseaux de malheurs avec toi ! Mais je te préviens mon garçon, si je vois encore un seul de ces oiseaux sous ma demeure, je te mets dehors sur le champ !

- Quoi ?! Mais tu peux pas faire ça, il n'y a qu'ici que je puisse être en sécurité, à part la maison de... enfin, si il y a un autre endroit, mais je préfère ne pas y aller... Non, oncle Vernon, tu peux pas me mettre dehors !

- Vraiment ? Et bien dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à faire en sorte que je ne vois plus jamais une de ces bête sous mon toit !

- Très bien, oncle Vernon, mais...

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne ! Sors d'ici !

Sur-ce, Harry pris dans ses bras les deux hiboux endormis, et parti, suivit de l'oiseau encore éveillait.

Lorsqu'il eût rejoins sa chambre, il fut encore plus surpris de voir Hedwige, perchée sur sa cage, ainsi qu'une lettre posée sur son lit. Harry décida qu'il valait mieux s'occuper d'abord des lettres que les précédents hiboux avaient apporté.

La première lui était adressée avec une écriture tout particulièrement grossière.

- Ça, c'est signé Ron, dit le jeune homme tout heureux d'avoir enfin des nouvelles de son meilleur ami. Il déplia soigneusement la lettre:

_« Harry, _

_Comment vas-tu ? Les moldus te traitent comme il faut? Je l'espère en tout cas, car pour moi tout va bien ! Je suis en ce moment avec Hermione et ma famille chez... enfin, tu sais. C'est dommage que tu ne veuilles pas nous rejoindre, on s'amuse bien. Tu aurais vu ce matin, Kréature à encore fait des siennes, il s'est mis à chanter une horrible chanson au portrait de madame Black pour qu'elle arrête de hurler. Elle s'a la calmé, mais pour ce qui est de ma mère, ça la mise dans une colère noire, elle était folle de rage ! _

_Hermione a encore reçu une lettre de son Vicky d'amour, tout à l'heure. Elle dit qu'il n'y a rien entre eux, mais je suis sûr que c'est faux ! Ne crois pas que je suis jaloux surtout, parce que ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est juste que, que ça ne me plaît pas c'est tout ! Elle pactise avec l'ennemi !!!_

_Je suis vraiment impatient de te revoir ! Peut être qu'on pourra se voir au chemin de Traverse. Tu n'as qu'à me donner la date à laquelle tu iras ! Ne t'étonne pas si je ne t'es pas envoyé Coq, mais il est momentanément... indisposé. ( Fred et George lui ont fait avaler des cachets de leur invention qui aurait du rendre mon hiboux un peu plus grand, mais ça à mal tourné, et Coq fait maintenant la moitié de sa taille habituelle, j'te laisse imaginer ! On est obligé de le laisser enfermer dans sa cage, qu'on a ensorcelé pour qu'il ne passe pas au travers des barreaux, il faut bien faire attention qu'il ne se sauve pas parce qu'après, pour le retrouver, c'est très difficile, Coq mesure 6 cm !!! ). Je dois te laisser, ma mère m'appelle pour faire encore une corvée ! J'espère que je ne dois pas aider Kréature a faire quelque chose !_

_Avec toute mon amitié,_

_Ron._

_PS: Rogue est venu hier soir avec Dumbledor, il avait l'air furieux contre le directeur, tu aurais vu sa tête ! Je n'ai pas pu entendre grand chose de leur conversation, tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ça te concerne. J'espère qu'il n'y a rien de grave. »_

Alors comme ça, Rogue et Dumbledor avaient parlé de lui? Et d'après ce que lui avait écrit son ami, cela ne plaisait pas du tout a son professeur de potions. Mais que ce passe t-il encore ?

Harry pris alors la seconde lettre, celle-ci étant écrite beaucoup plus soigneusement. Hermione.

_« Mon très cher Harry, _

_Comment se passent tes vacances, avec ton oncle et ta tante ? Ton cousin ne te fait pas trop de misères ? Ici tout se passe pour le mieux, si l'on peut dire cela comme ça. Ron a encore fait une crise de jalousie lorsque j'ai reçu une lettre de Victor. J'ai beau lui dire que nous ne sommes que des amis, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête. J'espère qu'un jour, il acceptera de me croire... En attendant, Ron m'a dit qu'il avait surpris un brin ce conversation entre le professeur Rogue et Albus Dumbledor. D'après ce qu' il a compris, il serait surtout question de toi. Je serais très prudente si j'étais toi, on ne sait jamais. _

_On a toujours aucune nouvelle de Voldemort ( je n'ai toujours pas réussi à convaincre Ron de l'appelait ainsi, mais je compte bien y arrivait ). Il doit se cacher encore pour mijoter un plan contre toi ! Je me dis parfois que ça doit être difficile de vivre ta vie, avoir quelqu'un à ces trousse comme ça, depuis 14 ans maintenant ! Je te comprends lorsque tu nous dis que tu ne veux pas venir rejoindre l'Ordre pour les vacances, moi aussi j' aurais pris un peu de recul à tout ça. Dumbledor à raison, c'est plus sûr que tu reste chez tes Dursley. _

_Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt, mais on ne pouvait pas se permettre d'envoyer d'hiboux jusqu'à maintenant, on était un peu surveillé. Des gens du ministère ont entendu des moldus dirent qu' ils avaient remarqué la présence de personnes assez étranges et que des hiboux volaient sans cesse par ici, du coup ils ont envoyé des gens surveiller les alentours. Ils sont repartis ce matin quand ils se sont rendus compte qu'il n'y avait rien par là, ils avaient du penser que Voldemort avait pu installé son repère ici. _

_Je te souhaite de passer d'agréables vacances, en espérant te revoir sous peu. _

_Amicalement,_

_Hermione. »_

Harry soupira de frustration. Aucune nouvelles de Voldemort. Mais où pouvait-il bien être ? Jamais il n'avait eût autant envie de savoir où il se trouvait. Et comment allait-il ? Non pas qu'il s'inquiète de son état, mais il s'inquiétait surtout de ses forces, savoir s'il était devenu plus puissant... Cela lui faisait un peu peur d'imaginer le seigneur des ténèbres encore plus puissant, plus fort, plus apte à vouloir tuer... à LE tuer !

Lorsqu'il avait appris l'année dernière que Voldemort lui voulait du mal à cause d'une simple prophétie, et que cela aurait pu être Neville plutôt que lui, cela l'avait mis très en colère. Pourquoi pas Neville ?! LUI à qui il n'arrivait que des malheurs, LUI qui n'avait jamais était remarqué des gens, pourquoi pas lui ? Cela aurait été tellement mieux pour harry si c'était Neville qui avait perdu ses parents, si c'était sur LUI que s'acharnerait Voldemort, si c'était LUI qui aurait une horrible cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, si c'était LUI...le Survivant !

Le garçon qui a survécu arrêta brusquement ses pensées. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ! Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles... Non, pas Neville, il était déjà assez malheureux comme cela...

- Mon Dieu, Harry, te voilà en train de rejeter la faute sur un de tes amis. Sur le pauvre Neville en plus... Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ! Se dit-il à lui même.

Il pris alors possession de la troisième lettre, celle-ci était écrite d'une écriture fine et à l'encre verte: Dumbledor !

_« Harry, _

_Je sais que tu m'en veux encore pour ce qui s'est passé il y a deux mois, mais je te pris de continuer à me faire confiance !_

_Voldemort à réussi à briser le bouclier magique qui protégeait la maison de ton oncle ! Je le sais car je n'ai pas senti sa protection lorsque je suis passé devant chez toi, ce matin. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de t'envoyer chez quelqu'un d'autre pour la fin des vacances. Cette personne viendra te chercher dès demain matin, vers 9 heures. Soit près à partir, j'ai déjà mis cette personne au courant et ne t'inquiète pas, c'est une personne que tu connais, tu n'as donc rien à craindre._

_Fais bien attention à toi jusqu'à se qu'on vienne te chercher ! Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive malheur ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour Voldemort, il ne pourra rien faire chez toi jusqu'à demain midi ( je me suis permis de lancer un sortilège assez puissant qui protègera ta maison jusque là ). Mais après, il n'aura plus aucun effet, c'est pourquoi il est important que tu partes rapidement. Sois prêts._

_A. Dumbledor. »_

Comment cela, il devrait partir demain matin ? Et avec qui ? Harry fut encore plus en colère contre son directeur : il devait encore faire ce que celui-ci lui dicté, sans demander son avis, et il était une fois de plus prévenu à la dernière minute !

Et s'il n'avait pas envie d'y aller ! S'il ne voulait pas aller chez quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il fasse ce qu'on voulait de lui ? Était-il condamné à vivre comme un parfait toutou, toujours en train d'obéir à ses maîtres ?

Il s'étala de tout don long sur son lit dans le but de réfléchir à tout ça, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose sous sa nuque. La lettre ! Il l'avait complètement oubliée !

Lentement, il se retourna et la ramassa. Il déplia soigneusement le parchemin et réalisa que son contenu était bref, très bref, et il n'était pas signé:

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis toujours là... »_.

* * *

**_  
POV Draco :_ **

Le jeune homme remontait lentement dans sa chambre, la main droite posée sur son avant bras gauche. Une fois arrivé dans la pièce, il s'approcha lentement de son miroir, puis commença à enlever sa cape, puis son pull, et enfin, sa chemise, de sorte à pouvoir regarder son torse nu. Il regarda d'abord son visage, il avait l'air épuisé. Il y avait de grandes cernes sous ses yeux, ses cheveux d'habitude si soignés retombés n'importe comment sur son visage. Il descendit son regard plus bas, pouvant admirer son torse musclé, pâle. Il regarda ensuite son bras, le gauche plus précisément. Et ce qu'il vit lui fit un haut le cœur. Elle était là, noire, très noire. Elle recouvrait une bonne partie de son avant bras, salissant ainsi sa peau, et elle lui faisait mal ! Elle ne cessait de le brûler, Draco avait l'impression que son peau allait se déchirer en deux, et la douleur semblait ne pas vouloir partir. Certes, il y avait était obligé, mais il l'avait quand même laissé la lui mettre, et maintenant il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Jamais plus elle ne partira, elle sera toujours là, le suivant jusqu'à sa tombe.

- Pourquoi ai-je fais ça ? Se demanda le serpentard. Pourquoi ?

Il ne pouvait plus détaché son regard embué d'elle, il ne pouvait cesser de regarder la Marque des Ténèbres, celle qui faisait désormais partie de sa vie, de lui, celle qui faisait dorénavant de lui, un mangemort...

Le nouveau mangemort se retourna vers son lit et s'y allongea. Il repensait à cette soirée, cette cérémonie faite en son honneur :

_Voldemort s__'était approché de lui, et lui avait dit de sa voix sifflante, tel un serpent, sa voix à la fois grave et aiguë :_

_- Toi, Draco Lucius Malfoy, fils de mangemort et futur mangemort, jure solennellement qu'à compter de ce jour, tu me serviras, tu obéiras à tous mes ordres, sans jamais protester. Jure que jamais tu ne trahiras ton Maître, que tu le servira jusqu'à la mort. _

_- Je le jure, avait répondu le jeune blond, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas laisser paraître de tremblements dans sa voix._

_- Bien, maintenant, tant ton bras gauche._

_Il avait donc obéit à son nouveau maître et lui avait présenté son bras. Le seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait alors saisit de sa main droite, et avait murmuré des paroles, dans une langue parler par très peu de gens, et que seuls les fourchelangs pouvaient comprendre, et sans y être préparé, Draco avait senti son bras brûler, tellement qu'il avait cru que du feu allait en jaillir à tout moment. Malgré la douleur, le serpentard avait laissé son visage de marbre. Lorsque Lord Voldemort eut retirer sa main, la marque était présente sur la peau du jeune homme, d'abord rouge sang, ensuite noire... _

Oui, c'est ainsi que s'était déroulée cette soirée. Après avoir reçu sa marque, les mangemorts présents ont commencer à faire la fête, ne se souciant plus de la nouvelle recrue. Voldemort avait alors profité de cette inattention pour voir Draco et lui donner sa toute première mission, la première, et sans doute la plus difficile de toutes :

Lui livrer Potter...

Alors qu'il réfléchissait au moyen d'attirer Potter à son maître, Draco s'endormit, torse nu, la main toujours posée sur la Marque, ne remarquant pas son père, qui l'observait depuis un moment déjà, à l'angle de la porte restée ouverte...

- Dors bien, Draco, car demain, c'est une longue journée qui t'attend...

* * *

**_  
POV Harry :_ **

Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis toujours là... Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis toujours là... » Harry ne cessait de se répéter ces mots. Qui donc à bien pu lui écrire ? Qui était toujours là ? Il préféra ne pas trop y penser pour le moment, bien que cela lui était assez difficile, et décida de se changer les idées en répondant à ses amis. Il alla tout d'abord nourrir sa chouette, Hedwige, puis pris un morceau de parchemin, une bouteille d'encre et une plume.

_« Chers Ron et Hermione,_

_Cela m'a fait énormément plaisir de recevoir de vos nouvelles. J'ai bien cru au début que vous ne vouliez plus m'adresser la parole, du fait que je sois pas allait vous rejoindre. Je comprends maintenant la raison pour laquelle vous ne m'écriviez pas..._

_J'ai reçu une lettre de Dumbledor, cet après-midi, il dit que Voldemort à réussi à briser le sortilège de protection qui gardait la maison des Dursley en sécurité. Ce n'est maintenant plus un lieu sûr pour moi, et je dois donc déménager dès demain. Ne me demandez pas chez qui, je l'ignore. _

_En se qui concerne rogue, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est absolument pas ce qui me préoccupe le plus, en ce moment. Je m'inquiète surtout pour Voldemort... _

_Ron, pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais absolument pas quand je pourrais aller au chemin de Traverse. Cela dépendra sûrement de la personne qui me logera ce prochain mois. Je t'écrirai à ce moment là pour te prévenir._

_A bientôt,_

_Harry. _

_PS : Ne m'envoyé plus de hiboux pour le moment, cela ne plait pas trop à mon oncle. Je n'aimerais pas me réveiller demain et voir mon oncle me crier dessus parce qu'un hibou s'est posé sur son dossier de chaise. Attendez plutôt deux à trois jours, le temps que je m'installe dans mon nouveau chez moi. »_

Après avoir relu sa lettre, Harry roula le parchemin et le tendit au hibou qui avait apporté la lettre d'hermione. Celui-ci reparti, suivit du hibou de la famille Weasley. Le hibou de Dumbledor, lui, semblait ne pas vouloir repartir.

- Quoi ? Lui demanda le brun d'un ton lugubre, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Dégage !!

Mais l'oiseau, au lieu de se diriger vers la fenêtre, fonça droit sur Harry et lui donna plusieurs coups de bec dans le dos.

- Arrêtes ! Arrêtes ça tout de suite ! Tu veux quoi à la fin ?

Mais la question était stupide, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait : une réponse ! Dumbledor avait sans aucun doute ordonner à l'oiseau de ne repartir quand présence d'une réponse !

- Très bien ! Si c'est ce que tu veux, tu vas pas être déçu !

Non sans grogner, Harry se leva, prit un autre parchemin et y nota un simple mot, sans la moindre marque de politesse ni même de signature :

_« D'accord. » _

L'oiseau ne sembla pas très convaincu lorsque le garçon lui donna la lettre mais il le prit quand même et repartit.

Harry n'était pas près de pardonné au professeur, et si celui-ci espérait un quelconque changement chez le garçon, s'il avait espérait que dans sa réponse, Harry lui présente des excuses ou qu'il lui montrerait le moindre signe de sympathie , il avait tout faut.

23 heures sonnèrent. Le temps avait passé vite, trop vite, au goût su survivant. Rapidement, il rassembla ses affaires, près a partir le lendemain, et alla se coucher. Demain matin, il sera réveillé par sa tante, puis il aura droit au hurlements de fureur de son oncle lorsque celui-ci apprendra qu'un sorcier (ou sorcière) débarquera chez lui, dans le but de repartir avec son neveu...

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

Le jour suivant, Draco Malfoy s'était levé très tôt, avait pris sa douche, s'était vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir noir, d'une chemise noire et d'une paire de bottes en peau de dragon. Il avait laissé ses cheveux au naturel, sans y mettre la moindre goutte de gel, lui donnant ainsi un air incroyablement sexy. Il avait ensuite rejoins ses parents dans la salle à manger pour le petit déjeuner :

- Bonjour Père. Mère. Leur dit-il en leur faisant une petite inclinaison de la tête.

- Bonjour, Fils, leur avaient-ils répondu à l'unisson.

- Bien dormi, Draco ? Demanda son père.

- Mmm...

- Draco, ce n'est pas une réponse. Répond franchement !

- Oui, j'ai bien dormi, père. J'ai juste fait un cauchemar mais rien de grave.

- Et quel était ce cauchemar.

- Je vous l'ai, rien de grave.

- Comme tu voudras. En tous les cas, ta mère et moi sommes fiers de toi. Te voilà maintenant mangemort.

- Moui...

- Tu n'as pas l'air ravi, mon chéri, lui dit sa mère. Tu es malade ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Non, je...

- Enfin, Narcissa, intervint Lucius, ne le couvre pas comme ça, ce n'est plus un enfant. Alors Draco, as-tu déjà reçu ta première mission?

- Euh... Oui.

- Ah ! Très bien. Et quelle est-elle ?

- Je dois... Je dois lui livrer Potter avant la fin de l'année.

Lucius Malfoy, qui était en train de boire son jus de citrouille, recracha aussitôt ce qu'il avait dans la bouche en entendant la réponse de son fils, tandis que Narcissa le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

- Co-comment ? Tu... Tu dois lui livrer Potter?

- Oui, c'est cela...

- Mais enfin, c'est seulement ta première mission Draco, lui dit sa mère. C'est beaucoup trop difficile pour un début.

- C'est vrai. De plus, toi et Potter vous vous détestez. Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour qu'il te suive sans discuter ?

- Je... Je ne sais pas encore...

- Et bien, je compte sur toi pour trouver, Draco. C'est ta vie qui est en jeu. Si tu échoue... et bien, je préfère ne pas y penser... Murmura madame Malfoy, tout en regardant son fils.

- Je sais...Excusez-moi, je n'est pas très faim. Je vous pris de m'excuser.

Sur ce il se leva et retourna dans ses appartements. Sa mère avait raison. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen d'attirer le balafré à Voldemort. Mais comment ?...

Il s'assit dans le fauteuil en cuivre vert bouteille et commença à réfléchir. Il repensa à son cauchemar. Ce cauchemar dans lequel il avait échouer à la mission confié à Voldemort. Il revoyait le seigneur des ténèbres qui disait :

_« - Pour avoir faillit à ta mission, je te condamne à la mort. Narcissa, c'est ton fils, c'est toi qui lui a donné la vie, c'est donc toi qui lui donnera la mort._

_Puis sa mère qui s'approchait et qui murmurait ces terribles mots :_

_- Avada Kadavra !_

_Puis une lumière verte, puis le noir... »_

Non, il ne pouvait pas en en arrivait là ! Il fallait réussir. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Comment ? Comment ?

C'est alors qu'il entendit un « pop ! » retentire derrière lui.

- Ah, Corty, c'est toi... Que veux tu ? Demanda Draco à l'elfe de maison qui venait de transplaner dans sa chambre.

- C'est votre père qui m'envoie vous prévenir, Monsieur, répondit l'elfe de sa voix aiguë et tremblante, c'est pour vous informer de l'arrivée de vos amis, Monsieur, Messieurs Crabbe et Goyle.

Cela fit « tilt ! » dans la tête du serpentard.

_- "Amis" _dis-tu ? Très bien, Corty, j'arrive de suite. Dit le serpentard, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres...

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**PtiteNinine :** Hello ! Alors voilà, c'est la première fois que je poste sur ce site, j'espère que la présentation du texte et tout a été assez réussi... et surtout que le début de ma fic vous ai plus...  
N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous trouvez le chapitre trop long... je voulais faire 3 POVs de chacun par chapitre ( étant donné que ma fic est enooooooooorme et qu'il y a des dizaines et des dizaines et des dizaines et même plus de POVs en tout... )... Mais si vous trouvez ça trop long à lire, je peux réduire les prochaines chapitres...  
Je vous préviens également que les premiers chapitres de ma fic, c'est au départ un vrai délire ( vu qu'à la base, ma fic, ct pour rire ) mais en fait, plus j'avance, et plus c'est sérieux, avec quand même des touches d'humour ici et là... Donc vous étonné pas des débuts... Je suis pas folle je vous rassure !!! LoL ! Enfin presque pas ! mdr !

Alors voili voilou voilà... N'hésitez pas pour les revews !


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bien le bonjour à tous ! Voici donc le 2ème chapitre de ma fic... fin si on peut appeler ça des chapitres... voici plutot la 2ème suite de ma fic ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! **

* * *

****

**_POV Harry :_**

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé vers 6 heures 30 du matin par sa tante Pétunia :

- **POTTER !** Allez debout fainéant ! Et dépêches toi ! Ta tante Marge vient d'arriver ! Elle nous fait une petite visite surprise. Allez, debout ! Tu dois faire à manger pour tout le monde !

Quoi ?! Il avait du mal comprendre ! La tante Marge ? Ici ?! Aujourd'hui ?!?!?! C'est pas possible, pas aujourd'hui !

Rapidement, il se leva, fit sa toilette, s'habilla d'un jean noir et d'une chemise blanche, se coiffa à la quatrième vitesse et descendit les marches des escaliers quatre à quatre.

Arrivé en bas, il se retrouva face à face avec un énorme pitbull : Molaire !

- Coucher le chien... tout doux, pas bouger...

- **Ggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr....**

C'est alors qu'apparut l'oncle Vernon :

- Enfin voyons dépêche toi mon garçon, ta tante Marge meurt de faim !

- J'm'en fiche ! Oncle Vernon, il faut que je te dises quelque chose !

- Oui, Oui ! Plus tard !

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry et le poussa jusqu'à la cuisine, sans se préoccuper des protestations de son neveu.

- Le voici, Marge !

Celle-ci se retourna vers le garçon en question est resta sans voix. Elle qui voulait lui jeter quelques insultes ne trouva rien à lui reprocher. Harry était devenu un beau jeune homme depuis le début des vacances. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, laissant tomber quelques longues mèches rebelles sur son beau visage devenu plus fin. Il n'avait plus sur son nez ses grosses lunettes noires et avait décidé de porter des lentilles, qu'il s'était offert lui même avec de l'argent sorcier échanger contre de l'argent moldu. Sa chemise qu'il avait enfilé à la hâte n'avait pas été entièrement boutonné, laissant apparaître son torse musclé. Il avait de longues jambes, et ses vêtements étaient à sa taille, il avait abandonné ceux de Dudley. Cependant, la tante Marge reprit bien vite son air méchant et trouva finalement quelque chose à lui reprocher :

- Non mais regardez-moi ce voyou ! Il n'a même pas prit la peine d'attacher ses lacets! On ne lui apprend donc pas à s'habiller convenablement, à Saint Brutus ?

Harry la regarda de son regard le plus noir, celui qu'il réservait habituellement à Voldemort et depuis peu, à Dumbledor. Il fit des efforts pour ne pas s'énerver, afin d'éviter de faire gonfler sa tante une nouvelle fois, et se tourna une fois de plus vers son oncle :

- Oncle Vernon, il faut que je te parle, c'est très important !

- En voilà des manières, mon enfant ! S'écria la tante Marge d'un air faussement outré. Tu pourrais dire bonjour, petit mal élevé !

Harry respira bruyamment. Non mais pour qui se prenait-elle celle-là ? Et elle alors, elle à dit bonjour peut être ?

- Je suis désolé, tante Marge, mais il me semble que vous non plus, vous ne m'avez pas saluer. Et si je suis mal élevé, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut se plaindre mais à mon oncle et à ma tante ! A ce que je sache, ce sont eux qui m'ont éduqué !

- Petit insolent ! Vernon, réagis bon sang !

Mais l'oncle Vernon ne disait rien, il n'écoutait même plus ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il avait le teint livide, les yeux grands ouverts tournés vers la fenêtre.

- Ououh ! Vernon ?! Vernon ?! **VERNON !!!!** Hurla la tante Marge.

- Hein, euh... quoi ?!

- Enfin Vernon, tu écoutes ce qu'on te dis ?

- Je... Oui ! Mon garçon, suis-moi, j'ai deux mots à te dire !

Il sortit rapidement suivit d'Harry... et de Dudley.

- Non, Dudley, tu retourne dans la cuisine et tu dis à ta mère de préparer elle-même à manger ! Et tu vas l'aider !

- Quoi , Mais non, papa...

- Ne discutes pas ! Tiens, prends ça et fait ce que je dis ! Lui dit son père tout en lui donnant un billet de 10 $ que Dudley se dépêcha de saisir afin de l'ajouter au gros billet que lui avait apporté sa tante, avant de traîner son gros postérieur dans la pièce d'à côté.

- Approche mon garçon !

L'intéressé s'approcha de son oncle tout en se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y oncle Vernon ?

- Ce qu'il y a ? Ce qu'il y a c'est que je viens de surprendre un drôle d'individu regarder à travers notre fenêtre de la cuisine ! Voilà ce qu'il y a !

- Vraiment ? Mais, il est en avance...

- Je te demande pardon mon garçon ?

- C'est de ça dont je voulais te perler tout à l'heure, quelqu'un doit venir me chercher pour que je passe la fin de mes vacances chez lui...

- Attends, attends ! Deux secondes ! Tu dis qu'un bonhomme de ton espèce doit venir ici, aujourd'hui, pour te chercher ! ?

- Oui, mais il ne devait pas arriver avant 9 heures...

- Mais c'est pas vrai !! Et c'est maintenant que tu nous préviens ?! Et la tante Marge, qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à la tante Marge ?!

- Je sais pas moi, on a qu'à lui dire que c'est un professeur de Saint Brutus...

- Un professeur ? Un professeur ? Tu crois que c'est facile de se faire passer pour un professeur ! En plus ce... cet homme qui est dehors ne connaît absolument rien de notre monde ! Il ne comprendra rien à ce que dira la tante Marge ! Et toi, tu veux le faire passer pour un professeur ?

- Ben... Oui !

- Mais c'est pas vrai...

L'oncle Vernon commença à tourner en rond dans son salon.

- Je sais, dit-il en se dirigeant vers son neveu, tu n'as qu'à...

« **DING !... DONG !** »

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

Le serpentard était de retour dans sa chambre, en compagnie de ses deux gardes du corps, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle.

- Alors Dray, ça y est, t'es un mangemort ! T'en a de la chance, tu sais ? Dit soudain Crabbe à l'intention de leur chef.

- De la chance ? Ouais, si tu le dis... Répondit le blond, tout en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil. Pourquoi ? Toi aussi tu veux l'être ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! Ça a toujours été mon rêve !

- Et ben, j'aimerai pas être dans ta tête...

- Oh ! Allez ! C'est super ! Moi aussi, je voudrais bien être mangemort, mais je dois attendre mes 16 ans ! T'as de la chance de les avoir toi.

- Peut être...

- C'est sûr ! Au faite Dray ! C'est quoi ta mission ? Ton père nous à dis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'en avait déjà confié une. Il nous a dit que tu nous expliquerez.

- Ma mission ? Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? Demanda Draco en regardant tour à tour ses deux acolytes.

Les deux autres serpentards approuvèrent d'un même mouvement de tête.

- Pff... Très bien : voilà, en faite, je dois livrer « Saint Potter » au maître avant la fin de l'année.

- Livrer Potter ?

- Oui.

- Mais, c'est...

- Impossible ? Demanda le blond.

- Non, mais, c'est pas très simple à faire. Rappelles-toi l'année dernière. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait envoyé plusieurs mangemorts a ses trousses et ils ont lamentablement échoué.

- Je le sais bien, mais Goyle, souviens-toi ! Potter n'était pas seul à ce moment là ! Il y avait deux Weasley, la Sang de bourbe, Londubat, cette Loufoka Lovegood, Dumbledor, Lupin, Maugrey, cette Tonks, et puis plein d'autres encore !!!

- Tu oublie Black...

- Humpf ! Black ! D'après ce que mon père m'a dit, il aurait vu Potter hurlait lorsqu'il a vu son parrain tombé. Vous imaginez, un Potter qui pleure ! Ça ferait un bon article pour la Gazette du Sorcier.

- « Le-garçon-qui-a-survécu pleure la mort de son parrain ! Après ses parents, c'est au tour d'un dangereux meurtrier... »

- Hin hin ! Ouais, t'as raison Crabbe !

- Dray, a propos de ta mission, tu compte t'y prendre comment ?

- Hein ? Ah ! Oui ! Et bien, figures-toi que la réponse m'a était donné par Corty, mon elfe de maison...

- Je ne l'ai savait pas aussi intelligent...

- Moui, mais enfin, il ne me la pas proposé directement. C'est lorsqu'il m'a dit que mes "_amis"_ étaient arrivé que j'y ai penser.

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Tu veux devenir ami avec Potter, c'est ça ?

- Exactement !

- Mais il avait déjà refuser la première fois, pourquoi est-ce que maintenant il changerait d'avis ?

- Mais parce que la première fois, je n'avais pas était très sympa, mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais changer mes attitudes avec lui.

- Ouais, et bien bonne chance !

- Mais bonne chance a vous aussi ! Rétorqua le jeune mangemort.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu crois tout de même pas que je vais être le seul à sympathiser avec Potter ?

- Et bien...

- Non, non, Crabbe ! Je compte bien faire en sorte que tout serpentard s'y mette !

- T... Tout serpentard ?

Il eut alors pour seule réponse un sourire mauvais du blond...

* * *

**_POV Harry :_**

On venait de sonner à la porte. Harry allait ouvrir lorsque son oncle le retint par le bras :

- N'y vas pas ! Il va peut être partir s'il croit qu'il n'y a personne. Dit-il, espérant ainsi éviter la visite de l'homme.

- Oncle Vernon, tu m'as dis tout à l'heure qu'il avait regardé par la fenêtre, il nous a forcément vu...

- Ah... C'est vrai...

Cependant la tante Pétunia qui n'était pas au courant de la visite d'un sorcier, se dirigea d'un pas précipité vers la porte d'entrée :

- Voilà, voilà ! J'arrive !

- **Noooooon Pétunia ! **S'écria l'oncle Vernon.

Mais il était trop tard, elle avait déjà ouvert la porte :

- Bonjour, vous désirez ?

- Je souhaiterais voir Monsieur Potter, s'il-vous plait, répondit une voix que Harry connaissait bien, trop bien...

- Euh, oui, bien sûr, mais euh... Pourquoi ?

Lentement, Harry s'approcha de la porte d'entrée. Avait-il bien entendu ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui, pas ici... Pas LUI !

- Je suis venu chercher le jeune Potter afin qu'il vienne passer la fin de ses vacances chez moi... Vous n'êtes pas au courant? Répondit l'homme.

« Mon Dieu, cette voix, non non, pitié, pas lui... »

- Euh, non...

- Si ! Si, si, nous sommes au courant ! Hurla l'oncle Vernon du salon. Pétunia, c'est...** C'EST UN PROFESSEUR DE SAINT BRUTUS QUI VIENT EMMENER POTTER DANS SON ECOLE AFIN DE PASSER QUELQUES HEURES DE RETENUES SUPPLEMENTAIRES ET...!!!!!!!!!!** S'écria t-il plus fort de sorte à ce que la tante Marge l'entende.

- Mais enfin, Vernon, qu'est-ce que tu racontes...? Tu es fou !?

- Chut ! Pétunia, Marge est dans la cuisine, elle ne doit pas savoir pour ce garçon et son monde bizarre... murmura-t-il en plaquant une main sur la bouche de sa femme.

Tandis que l'oncle Vernon expliqué à son épouse le pourquoi du comment de cette histoire, Harry arriva enfin devant la porte d'entrée, et regarda avec effroi la personne qui se trouvé sur le pas de la porte.

- Ah ! Potter, vous voilà enfin !

- Je... Bon... Bonjour, professeur Rogue...

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

- Mais enfin, Dray ! Tout serpentard ?! Tu crois vraiment que tout le monde va accepter de faire copain-copain avec Potter ?!

- Mais oui, tout à fait...

- Ne rêve pas trop quand même...

Tandis qu'une dispute commençait à éclater entre les trois serpentards, Lucius Malfoy entra brusquement dans la chambre de son fils :

- **SILENCE !!!**

Le bruit cessa d'un coup.

- Bien... Draco, dit au revoir à tes amis, il est temps pour eux de partir. Tu as une dure journée qui t'attends...

- Comment ça, une dure journée ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Je ne t'ai pas mis au courant ? Ah non, c'est vrai, tu as quitté la table précipitamment ce matin, je n'ai pas eut le temps de... Commença Lucius Malfoy d'un ton faussement accusateur.

- Ouais, bon, ça va... Marmonna Draco.

- Aujourd'hui, mon Fils, aura lieu ta séance d'entraînement avec les autres mangemorts. Le Maître nous attends...

- Quelle séance d'entraînement ?

- Celle à laquelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres doit t'apprendre plusieurs sorts de magie noire...

- J'en connaît déjà pas mal...

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais connais-tu... les sortilèges impardonnables ?

- Les sortilèges impardonnables ?

- Sérieux, Monsieur ? Dray va apprendre ces sortilèges ?

- En effet. On commencera par l' Imperium, puis par le Doloris, et enfin, l'Avada Kedavra.

- Super ! T'entends ça, Dray ?!

- Oui, c'est super...

- Bon, les garçons, sortaient maintenant ! Draco doit se préparer !

- Oui, Monsieur Malfoy.

Sur-ce, les deux garçons s'en allèrent non sans avoir jeté un clin d'œil complice à Draco.

- Maintenant, Draco, prépare tes affaires ! Dans 20 minutes, je veux que nous soyons déjà partis au repaire.

- Bien père !

Lucius sortit de la chambre, laissant un Draco pensif derrière lui.

- Les sortilèges impardonnables...?

* * *

**_POV Harry :_**

Harry ne pouvait plus bougé ! Il était figé, pétrifié... Rogue ? Severus Rogue ! C'est donc chez lui qu'il allait devoir passer ses vacances. C'est pas possible, on est en plein cauchemar...

- Et bien, Potter ! Qu'attendez-vous pour allez chercher vos affaires ? Demanda de sa voix doucereuse le professeur de potions.

- Pardon ? Hein ! Euh, oui professeur... je reviens !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Harry partit en courant dans sa chambre, prit sa valise, la cage d'Hedwige et son éclair de feu, et redescendit à l'entrée pour voir une tante Pétunia et un oncle Vernon complètement terrorisés : Marge venait d'arriver devant le maître de potions.

- Bonjour, Monsieur. Alors comme cela, vous êtes un professeur de Saint Brutus ? Et vous venez infliger des heures de retenue à ce petit vaurien qu'est Potter ?

- Et bien... Dit Severus Rogue, qui visiblement ne savait strictement pas quoi répondre à cette grosse femme qui se tenait devant lui, un pitbull dans les bras.

Harry vint donc à la rescousse de son professeur et lui fit des gestes de derrière sa tante afin que Rogue puisse répondre.

« Hochement de tête du griffondor. »

- Oui, c'est cela, Madame, répondit Severus.

- Et vous lui donné des coups de bâton lorsqu'il fait une bêtise ?

« Nouveau hochement »

- Bien sûr que oui...

- Est-ce que Potter travaille bien ?

« Négation ».

- Non, c'est le pire élève que je n'ai jamais rencontré de toute ma vie ! Il n'a que des zéros partout et sèche les cours régulièrement ! Répondit Rogue, qui semblait se prendre au jeu.

Harry poussa un soupir d'exaspération : Rogue avait juste à répondre non, pas besoin de l'enfoncer d'avantage...

- Ah ! J'en était sûre ! Cria presque la tante Marge, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres. Je savais bien que c'était un bon à rien, comme son père !

- Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais faut qu'on y aille, intervint Harry qui n'avait pas envi d'entendre sa tante critiquer ses parents.

- Oui, c'est ça, vas-y mon garçon, dépêches-toi, dit alors l'oncle Vernon tout en poussant son neveu vers la sortie.

- Attendez ! Hurla soudain Marge. Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bazar que tu emportes, mon enfant ? Demanda-t-elle à Harry lorsqu'elle eut remarqué Hedwige et le balai.

- Ça ? Oh ! Ben, c'est... c'est le balai avec lequel je fais mes corvées, tu sais... Quand je dois balayer les salles de classes, les couloirs... Ça me sert pour mes punitions.

- Ah ? Très bien ! Très très bien ! Mais, euh... et le hibou, il sert à quoi ?

- Euh... Harry ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre à cette question. Mais que pouvait-il bien dire ?

Contre toute attente, ce fut Dudley qui répondit à la question de sa tante.

- Tante Marge, euh... en fait, c'est l'oiseau du professeur de mon cousin. Potter devait le garder pour les 3 premières semaines de vacances. Une sorte de corvée supplémentaire qu'on lui a infligée...

Les yeux d'Harry, de Vernon et de Pétunia s'ouvrirent tout rond quand ils l'entendirent. Dudley, prendre la défense d'Harry ? Maintenant, c'est confirmé ! C'est bien un cauchemar.

- Vraiment très très bien ! A Saint Brutus, on sais s'y prendre avec les délinquants ! Approuva la tante Marge. Bon, et bien maintenant mon enfant, file ! On a plus besoin de toi, allez, allez ! Ouste !

Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil a sa famille, eut le temps de voir sa tante Pétunia remettre un billet à Dudley, sans doute pour le remercier d'avoir répondu à Marge, et sortit, suivit de son professeur de potion. Il fut surpris de voir qu'à l'extérieur, une magnifique voiture de sport rouge les attendait...

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

Dans une grande maison de Little Hangleton, celle que l'on appelé la maison des « jeux du sort », un rassemblement d'hommes vêtus de grandes capes noires était rassemblé autour d'un grand feu de cheminée. Tous étaient debout, sauf un, Lord Voldemort, assis dans son fauteuil, un serpent géant à ses pieds, appelé Nagini. En face de lui, un jeune homme blond attendait calmement que son maître prenne la parole :

- Bien, maintenant que tu fais parti des nôtres, Draco, tu vas devoir suivre un apprentissage intensif jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Il est hors de question pour toi que tu retourne en cours sans savoir jeter l'Avada Kedavra. Aujourd'hui, nous verrons seulement l'Imperium, nous verrons le reste les semaines qui suivront.

- Bien, Maître.

- Lucius ! Appela le Lord noir. Tu vas conduire ton fils dans la grande chambre à l'étage. Un de mes fidèles vous attends. Ce sera lui qui t'enseignera les sortilèges impardonnables, Draco.

- Bien.

- Maître ? Demanda Lucius, s'agit-il de MacDyllan ?

- En effet, Lucius, c'est bien lui. Cela te pose-t-il problème ?

- Non, Maître, non, non, pas du tout...

- Bien, dans ce cas, allez-y, ne perdez plus de temps.

- Bien Maître, dirent ensemble les deux Malfoy.

Lucius sortit de la pièce, suivit de son Fils. Ils montèrent un immense escalier recouvert d'un épais tapis vert pour arriver dans un large couloir au murs sombres. On y voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez.

- Lumos !

Un filet de lumière verte jaillit de l'extrémité de la baguette de Lucius Malfoy. Draco continua de suivre son père sans prononcer le moindre mot, trop occuper à regarder les différents tableaux qui longeaient les murs et les immenses armures.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une porte. Elle était noire, avec des serpents gravés dessus. Sans prendre la peine de frapper, Malfoy senior l'ouvrit, puis entra. Lorsque Draco fut rentré à son tour, il referma la porte derrière son fils.

Un homme les attendait assis sur un canapé, les jambes et les bras croisés. John MacDyllan.

- Bonjour Lucius ! Dit ce dernier. Ça faisait longtemps, pas vrai ?

- Pas assez longtemps, malheureusement ! Répondit Malfoy, la mâchoire serrée.

- Cela fait quand même 14 ans...Lui dit John d'un ton glacial.

- Oui... 14 ans... Répéta t-il du même ton froid.

- Si cela ne te dérange pas, Lucius, nous reparlerons de tout ça une autre fois. J'ai un cours à donner ! Bonjour, John MacDyllan, vous devez être Draco ? Dit-il soudainement en se tournant vers le jeune Malfoy.

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Bien, maintenant, si tu le veux bien Malfoy, j'aimerais rester seul avec ton rejeton ! Il ne faudrait pas que son père le déconcentre en plein travail...

- Tu as raison, ce serait vraiment dommage. Grinça Malfoy senior. A ce soir Draco, je rentre au Manoir. Soit prudent ! Lui conseilla t-il en faisant un signe discret de tête vers MacDyllan.

Draco se demanda pour quelles raisons son père avait un ton si froid envers ce MacDyllan, mais fut bien vite coupé dans ses pensées :

- Bien ! Il est temps de commencer...

* * *

**Voilà ! Donc si ça vous plait, des reviews s'il vous plait !**

**PtiteNinine...**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Hello !**

Voici donc une autre suite, là je reconnait que j'arrive dans la parti débile de ma fic... je m'excuse pour ça... au début je pensais pas vraiment continuer la fic, et donc, j'inventé un peu n'importe quoi ! LoL !

Je voudrais remercier **Princesse Magique **pour sa review... j'avais pas remarqué que j'avais bloqué l'accès au review annonyme... alors merci beaucoup de ma l'avoir fait remarquer ! MERCI MERCI MERCI !! lol !

Bon, et bien mtn, ma suite...

* * *

**_POV Harry :_**

Harry s'approcha lentement de la voiture, la bouche restée grande ouverte. Severus Rogue ? Conduire... Ça ?

- Euh, professeur, cette voiture... Elle n'est pas à vous, quand même ?

- Bien sûr que si, pourquoi, cela vous étonne ?

- Plutôt oui.

En effet, le garçon avait beaucoup de mal à s'imaginer Severus Rogue, cet homme au visage pâle, aux yeux noirs, aux cheveux sales et graisseux, au regard si froid, aux airs si sombres se pavaner dans les rues dans une superbe voiture de sport ! Rouge, en plus ! Lui qui est toujours vêtu de noir...

Harry tourna son regard vers son professeur et resta cloué sur place. Il y avait un « petit » détail qu'il n'avait pas remarqué tout à l'heure, sans doute trop surpris sur le moment de voir son professeur devant chez lui.

- Professeur ?... C'est quoi cette tenue ?

Severus Rogue ne portait plus cette horrible cape noir qu'il avait pour habitude de porter. Il portait en ce moment même un jean bleu délavé, accompagné d'une chemise faite dans le même tissu. Quand il regarda plus bas, il pouvait voir à ses pieds une paires de basket blanches flambant neuves. Et ses cheveux... Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Ses cheveux étaient...Propres ! Oui, oui ! Propres ! Ils n'étaient plus gras du tout... ils étaient... attachés ? Non, c'est pas vrai, le cauchemar continu. Qui aurait pu croire ça, Rogue ? Avec une queue de cheval ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que... Professeur, qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé...?

- Mais rien du tout, Potter. Vous n'avez jamais vu un professeur en dehors des cours ou quoi ?

- Ben, si, vous... L'année dernière chez mon parrain... Mais vous aviez encore votre cape sur le dos.

- Bien sûr ! Lorsque je rejoins l'Ordre, je garde mes vêtements de Poudlard. Mais quand je suis chez moi, en vacances, je m'habille autrement. Et puis, je suis un peu obligé... Je vis dans un village moldu.

- Dans un village moldu ?

Décidément, Harry allait de surprise en surprise.

- Oui. Allez Potter, mettez vos affaires dans le coffre. Il est temps pour nous de partir. Je profiterai de ce petit moment passé en voiture pour vous expliquez quelques petites règles, concernant votre séjour chez moi...

* * *

**_  
POV Draco :_**

Draco s'approcha lentement de John MacDyllan, afin de mieux pouvoir entendre les explications que lui faisait ce dernier :

- L'Imperium est le sortilège impardonnable le plus facile à réaliser. Il n'empêche que cela reste très compliqué à réaliser. Tout d'abord, il faut vous concentrer sur la personne à qui vous voulez jeter le sort, moi je vais le lancer sur cette souris, expliqua t-il en montrant d'un signe de tête la cage qui était posée sur une petite table, et dans laquelle un petit rongeur semblait effrayé. Ensuite, vous faite un léger mouvement avec votre baguette et vous dites : « Impero ».

- Et c'est tout ? Demanda Draco quelque peu surpris par la facilité dont semblait faire preuve le sort.

- Non, non, non ! Ça, c'est seulement la façon dont il faut s'y prendre pour lancer le sort. Mais avant, et c'est cela le plus dur, vous devrez entrer en transe afin de vous envoyer dans une sorte de monde parallèle. Vous devrez alors franchir plusieurs obstacles pour ainsi arriver au bout de cette quête. Car pour pouvoir jeté un Imperium, il faut d'abord le posséder en soit, et dans ce monde parallèle, vous devriez trouver une sorte d'amulette. Lorsque vous l'aurait mis autour de votre cou, le pendentif entrera dans votre corps en traversant votre peau. C'est comme cela que le pouvoir du sort impardonnable entre en vous...

- Très bien, mais, si je suis en transe, c'est que je ne suis pas vraiment dans ce monde parallèle. Il ne devrait donc rien m'arriver ? Si dans une épreuve je me blesse, je n'aurait rien dans la réalité ?

- Malheureusement, ce qui vous arrivera dans l'autre monde ce produira aussi dans celui-ci... C'est pourquoi vous devrez être très prudent Monsieur Malfoy.

- Et... Pour les autres sortilèges impardonnable, cela se passe comment ?

- Exactement de la même manière. C'est pourquoi nous ne faisons pas tout d'un coup et que nous continueront l'apprentissage avec une semaine d'intervalle entre chaque séance...

Draco hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris.

- Bien, dans ce cas asseyez-vous sur ce coussin et fermez les yeux. Concentrez-vous bien, je vais lancer le sortilège qui vous enverra dans l'autre monde.

Draco s'assit donc à l'endroit que lui avait montré MacDyllan, et ferma les yeux.

- Bon, vous êtes prêt ? Je lance le sort : 1, 2...

- Attendez ! Euh... Comment je fais pour revenir en cas de problème ?

- Mais... vous ne pourrais revenir seulement si vous récupérez l'amulette. Soit vous la trouvez... soit vous mourrez dans l'autre monde...

Malfoy se sentit soudain très mal. Il n'avait qu'une chance. Une seule et unique chance !

- Bien vous êtes prêt ?

- Ben, euh... J'suis plus très sur tout à coup...

Mais MacDyllan n'écoutait pas, et d'un coup de baguette magique, lança la formule.

Draco se sentit comme aspiré dans un gouffre sans fond. Tout était noir autour de lui. Il était dans l'autre monde. Pendant 5 bonnes minutes il ne vit rien, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite lueur apparaisse à sa gauche, suivit d'un son de pas réguliers... Quelqu'un approchait ! Et d'après le tremblement que produisait l'homme ou la chose qui avançait, ce devait être quelqu'un de colossal...

* * *

**POV Harry :**

Harry, assis à l'avant gauche de la magnifique voiture de son professeur, attendait que celui-ci prenne la parole. Mais comme il ne semblait pas vouloir se manifester, ce fut donc au jeune griffondor d'intervenir :

- Professeur ?

- Mmm...

- Vous deviez m'expliquer les règles que j'aurais à respecter chez vous et...

- Oui, oui, je sais...

- Bien. Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

- ..............................

- Professeur ?

- ..............................

- Ho ! Severus !!!

- Quoi ? Ah, oui, pardon... Bon, ben, pour commencer, ne jamais m'appeler Severus ! Railla t-il.

- Très bien, de toute façon, c'était juste histoire de vous faire réagir !

- Mmm...

- Professeur ? Ça va pas ? Pourquoi vous ne dites rien comme ça ?

- Et bien, euh... Rogue semblait soudain très gêné.

- Oui ?

- Non, non, il n'y a rien. Bon, règle numéro 1, ne jamais m'appeler Severus.

- Déjà dit...

- Oui, bon, règle numéro 2, ne jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais...

- Oui, bon ben ça va ! Ne JAMAIS, ça j'ai compris... après ? Interrompit le brun, agacé.

- Ne jamais entrer dans MA chambre !

- Comme si j'en avait l'intention...

- Règle numéro 3, celle-ci est de Dumbledore : ne jamais sortir du village ! Celui-ci est protégé par un sort afin que Vous-savez-qui ne vous trouve pas, au delà, vous êtes mort !

- Comme ça c'est clair... Autre chose ?

- Pour l'instant, non ! Mais il se peut que j'en invente d'autre durant votre passage chez moi.

- Comme vous voulez.

Harry tourna la tête vers la gauche, afin de pouvoir regarder le paysage. Ils étaient en train de passer devant un magasin de vêtements, appelé « New Jean's ».

Un mois et une semaine chez Rogue ! Ça n'allait pas être triste. D'un autre côté, cela pouvait avoir un avantage pour lui. Il allait peut être trouver des choses que Rogue cache, des trucs personnels... Oui, ça pouvait être bien aussi... Il tourna de nouveau son regard vers son professeur de potions. Il avait un drôle d'air.

- Professeur, vraiment, là, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas...

- .........................

- Professeur Rogue ?!

- .........................

- Très bien, je n'insiste pas.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Potter ?!

- Ah bah ! Ça y est, on se réveille !!! Enfin, professeur, c'est quoi votre problème ? Pourquoi vous regardez la route comme si... je sais pas trop comment vous la regardait d'ailleurs ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

- Mais rien, rien du tout...

Harry grogna légèrement puis se retourna vers la vitre. Très bien, s'il ne voulez rien dire, lui non plus ne dirait rien... De nouveau il regarda le paysage. Ils passaient devant un autre magasin de vêtements... « New Jean's »...?

- Euh...Professeur Rogue....

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

Les tremblements de pas se faisaient de plus en plus fort. La « chose » n'allait pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez. Draco regarda autour de lui, espérant trouver une sortie... Rien ! Il était pris au piège.

Une ombre géante fit alors son apparition à l'endroit où était projeté la lumière. Le jeune mangemort sortit sa baguette magique, près à attaquer. C'est alors qu'elle fit son apparition...

Une fillette d'environ 7 ans se tenait devant lui, un vieux nounours dans une main, une lampe dans l'autre. Elle avait des cheveux roux, coiffés avec deux petites couettes de chaque côté de la tête, des taches de rousseur parsemaient son visage rond. Elle aurait pu sembler adorable aux yeux du serpentard si cette gamine ne mesurait pas dans les 2m80 !!!

Draco ne savait plus très bien se qu'il devait faire... Attaquer ? Ou ne pas attaquer ? Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire mal à une « petite » fille quand même... Quoique... Il n'était pas dans son monde, il ne connaissait donc rien aux créatures qui vivaient ici. Après un moment de silence ou les deux jeunes gens n'avait cessé de s'examiner, la fillette prit la parole :

- Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Amélie ! J'ai 6 ans ½ ! Et toi ?

- Euh... Je m'appelle Draco ! Draco Malfoy ! J'ai 16 ans...

- 16 ans !!! Wouaho ! T'es vachement grand !

La réponse de l'enfant amusa le blond. Le fait de dire qu'il était grand était assez drôle surtout face à une gamine de 6 ans, mesurant plus de 2m...

- Je suppose que tu viens chercher l'amulette de l'Imperium ?

- En effet...

- Très bien ! Dans ce cas laisse moi t'expliquer comment se dérouleront tes épreuves... D'abord tu doit...

- Une minute ! C'est toi qui est censée m'expliquer comment faire ?

- Oui, je suis le guide du monde Imperium !

- Mais tu n'as que 6 ans...

- 6 ans ½ !!

- C'est la même chose ! Écoutes ! Ne le prends pas mal surtout, mais j'aurais plus confiance si tu avais dans la... dizaine... ou la vingtaine, ce serait encore mieux...

- Ooooooouuuuuiiiiinnnnnnnn !!! J'en ai marre, c'est toujours la même chose !!!! Tout le monde se méfie de moi !!!

- La petite fille commença à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

- Chut ! Calmes-toi ! Ok ! Ok ! Vas-y ! C'est toi le guide !

- C'est vrai ? Merci, t'es gentil !

- Ouais, ouais ! Bon, alors, j'dois faire quoi ?

Amélie frappa dans ses mains trois fois !!! Et a chaque fois qu'une de ses mains entrait en contacte avec l'autre, une porte apparaissait entre eux. Ce fut donc devant trois porte que se retrouva le serpentard.

- C'est très simple ! Une amulette se cache derrière chacune des porte. Mais tu n'as le droit d'en choisir qu'une. Un monde différents se caches derrière chaque porte. Il te suffit ensuite de réussire toutes les épreuves proposées et tu pourras avoir le médaillon. Des questions ?

- Oui... Il y a combien d'épreuves derrières ces portes ?

- Trois !

Il regarda les portes qui se trouvaient en face de lui. La première était rouge avec un chien représenté dessus, l'autre verte avec un dragon, et la troisième jaune avec un aigle...

- Bien, dans ce cas je vais prendre la porte n...

* * *

**_POV Harry :_ **

- Professeur, c'est la deuxième fois qu'on passe devant ce magasin.

- Oui Potter, je sais, mais c'est que je... euh...

Rogue semblait gêné au plus haut point. C'est alors qu'Harry comprit :

- **QUOI !!!!!** Ne me dites pas que vous êtes perdu ?!

- Et bien... Si...

Harry n'en revenait pas ! Il était perdu dans une ville qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas, avec son professeur de potion...

- Mais c'est pas vrai ? Mon cauchemar ne se terminera donc jamais...

- Oh ! C'est bon, Potter ! Si vous croyez que ça me réjouis d'être coincé dans une voiture avec vous. Et puis ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est la première fois que je venais par ici, c'et normal que je ne m'y retrouve pas...

- Mais comment avez vous fait ce matin alors pour trouver Privet Drive ?

- A vrai dire... C'est sans doute un coup de chance... J'en sais rien du tout...

- Comment ça, j'en sais rien du tout ? Mais vous le faites exprès ou quoi ?!?!

- Calmez-vous Potter, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de s'énerver !

- Mais je ne m'énerve pas ! Je suis on ne peut plus calme !!! Ça se voit pas ?!?!?!?!

- Pas vraiment ! Maintenant, asseyez-vous correctement et fermez là !

- Et vous compter vous y prendre comment pour retrouver votre chemin ?

- Regardez dans la boite à gants, vous y trouverez une carte. Ça va nous aider.

Le griffondor l'ouvrit donc et fouilla à l'intérieur. Il y trouva une paire de lunettes de soleil, une paire de gants en cuir, une casquette, du baume pour les lèvres à la fraise ??? Ok, Harry, te poses pas de questions... Il continua ainsi son exploration sans y trouver la moindre carte.

- Professeur, il n'y a rien là-dedans !

- Vous ne trouvez pas la carte ?

- Non...

- Ah, mais oui, ça me reviens maintenant ! Je n'en ai pas !

Harry était sur le point de frapper son professeur ! Comment pouvait-on être aussi... aussi... crétin !

- Bon, c'est pas grave, reste calme Harry ! Respire, inspire, respire, inspire...Bon, et bien, on n'a qu'à demander notre chemin. Tenez regardez là-bas ! Il y a un petit vieux qui marche sur le trottoir !

- On dit : une personne âgée !

- Oui, c'est pareil ! Allez ! Arrêtez vous !

Rogue se gara donc sur le trottoir. Harry sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers « la personne âgée » dans le but de lui demander la route. Alors qu'il n'avait même pas fait la moitié du parcours qui le séparé du grand-père, il fit demi-tour, se pencha à la fenêtre de la voiture de Rogue et demanda :

- Euh... Professeur ! Où est-ce que vous habitez déjà ?

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

- Je vais prendre la porte n2.

- Très bien.

Amélie claqua des doigts et les deux autres portes disparurent.

- Bon, tu es près ? J'ouvre la porte...

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. La fillette ouvrit la porte et laissa la place à Draco pour passer.

- Bonne chance, lui murmura t-elle.

- Merci.

Draco s'approcha lentement du passage qui lui était à présent ouvert... et entra.

La porte se referma derrière avec un grand fracas. Il se retrouva alors dans un immense jardin fleuri. Un grand saule pleureur se trouvé au milieu de celui-ci, et on pouvait entendre un peu partout des petits chants d'oiseaux. Si le serpentard ne savait pas qu'il se trouvait dans un lieu censé être dangereux il aurait sans aucun doute appréciait l'endroit.

- Bonjour étranger ! Tu es venu chercher l'amulette ? Demanda une grosse voix.

Malfoy fit un bond en arrière sur le coup de la surprise.

- C'est exact ! Où êtes-vous ? Qui êtes vous ?

- Tu devrait savoir qui je suis... Réfléchit un peu. Quelle porte as-tu choisis ?

- La porte verte...

- Hin hin... Et qui avait-il sur cette porte ?

- Vous êtes un... Un dragon ?

- Bravo, nous avons un gagnant ! Et maintenant que l'épreuve commence. On se revoit au bout de ta quête ! Enfin... Si tu y parvient...

Le décor changea brusquement. Les chants d'oiseaux cessèrent, les fleurs, les arbres et tout le reste disparurent... A la place, on pouvait voir apparaître un long chemin sombre, lugubre. D'étranges bruits s'élevaient de part et d'autre. Draco était dans un marécage.

Prudemment, il avança le long du chemin qui s'offrait à lui, baguette à la main, prêt à se défendre.

- Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de prendre cette porte ?

Il marchait ainsi depuis dix bonnes minutes sans rencontrer le moindre petit obstacle lorsqu'il arriva devant une bifurcation. Deux chemins possibles, mais lequel est le bon ? Surgit alors d'un buisson une sorte de petit lutin.

- Bonjour jeune homme !

- Bonjour...

- Tu te demandes quel chemin prendre n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui...

- Bien je vais t'aider ! Mais si tu veux que je te donne la réponse, tu vas devoir d'abord vaincre mon chien ! Charly ! Chaaaaarrrrrlllllllyyyyyyy ! Appela t-il.

Un énorme aboiement retentit derrière Draco. Ou plutôt, trois aboiements. Lorsque celui-ci se retourna, il put voir qu'un énorme chien à trois têtes montrait les crocs, prêt à mordre.

- Vas-y Charly, attaque ! Ordonna le lutin.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Bon, c'est un peu idiot les passages avec Rogue et Harry... Vous devez vous dire : Mais comment il parle à son prof celui-là... srtt dans les prochaines suites... bah en fait, c'est parce qu'il profite que son prof soit complètement largués et qu'il est pas la tête à s'ennerver qu'il en profite... et puis Harry est dans sa phase " j'en ai marre du monde, de ma vie..."... enfin voilà ! Mais c'est pas grave, c'est marrant à lire, non ? LoL ! Ok, Marine, tais-toi... et puis n'hésitez pas pour les reviews, tt le monde peut en mettre mtn... ( encore MERCI ! lol )**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bijour ! **Donc voici une autre suite, si ça interesse quelqu'un !

**Princesse Magique :** Et oui, je sais que Rogue parle bizarement et que Harry manque pas de culot pour parler comme ça au prof ! Mais je le redis, ma fic est parti d'un délire ou Harry gueulé sur tout le monde et ou Rogue était... très différent... donc là, c grand délire pour le moment, mais rassurez-vous tous ! ça redeviendra sérieux... dans qulques suites plus loin... LoL ! Merci pour tes reviews en tout cas !

**Pepe** : Hello mon Tit Pepe à moi ! Bien merci pour ton mess, même si ça raconte pas grand chose ! LoL ! Bisous !

et mtn, suite !

* * *

**_POV Harry :_**

Harry s'approcha du vieil homme et lui demanda :

- Excusez-moi, Monsieur, pourriez-vous m'indiquer le chemin pour aller à Garden Vallée, s'il vous plaît.

- Comment ?

- La route à prendre pour Garden Vallée.

- Parle plus fort, mon garçon, je n'entend pas !

- **POUVEZ-VOUS M'INDIQUER LA ROUTE POUR ALLER A GARDEN VALLEE !!!!!! S'IL VOUS PLAÎT !!!!!!!**

- Quoi ?!!

Harry, qui depuis quelque temps déjà avait beaucoup de mal à contenir sa colère, était une fois de plus sur le point d'exploser.

- Mais vous le faites exprès ou quoi ? !

- Allons, allons Potter, calmez-vous ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? Demanda Rogue qui était sorti de sa voiture en entendant son élève hurler à pleins poumons sur le vieux.

- Écoutez Professeur, cette personne est sourde comme un pot ! Il vaudrait mieux demander à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je veux bien, oui... Mais il n'y a personne d'autre a part cet homme.

- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Demanda le vieil homme.

- Oh ! Vous, la ferme ! On vous a pas sonné ! Intervint Harry.

- Quoi ?

- Enfin voyons, Potter, restez poli !

- Désolé, bon venez, on s'en va ! Le mieux s'est de s'aider des panneaux d'indication.

- Sans doute, oui ! Venez !

Ils remontèrent donc en voiture, laissant derrière eux le grand-père qui ne semblait toujours pas avoir compris ce qu'il venait de lui arriver.

Près d'une demi heure plus tard, les deux compères n'étaient toujours pas plus avancé. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé, aucunes pancarte n'indiquée Garden Valée.

- Professeur ? Vous êtes sûr que c'est bien « Garden Vallée » ?

- Enfin Potter, je sais quand même le nom du village où je vis.

- Oui, mais quand même ! Y'a rien !! Pas un seul panneau pour indiquer ce fichu village !

- Bon maintenant Potter, vous allez cesser de jacasser et me laisser me concentrer !

- Bien... Chef !!

- Humpf !

Harry tourna son visage vers la fenêtre. Il était coincé depuis maintenant près de trois heures avec son professeur et il était complètement mort de faim. Rogue avait déboulé trop rapidement ce matin et l'avait empêché de prendre son petit déjeuner.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, on entendit un drôle de bruit :

**« GROOOOOOINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRooooooooooo »**

- Mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? On a crevé ? Demanda le professeur Rogue, paniqué.

- ..................

- Je vais m'arrêter pour voir l'état des pneus...

- Pas la peine.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est pas un pneu...

**« GROOOOOOINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRooooooooooo »**

- Non Potter, il faut que j'aille voir ce que c'est !

- Pas la peine de sortir de la voiture pour le savoir.

- Ah oui ? Et bien allez-y, Monsieur Je-sais-tout ! Dites moi ce que c'est puisque vous avez l'air de le savoir !

**« GROOOOOOINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRooooooooooo »**

- Et bien, c'est...

- Oui...?

- Mon estomac...

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

Malfoy fit un pas en arrière. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce toutou ?

- Attaque Charly ! Ordonna le lutin.

Le chien fit alors un énorme bond en avant. Draco se roula sur le côté afin d'évité de se faire écraser par Charly et lança un premier sort à l'animal :

- Pétrificus totalus !

Le sort toucha le chien à trois têtes mais ne fit aucun effet. La bête était tellement volumineuse que ce simple sort ne pouvait rien faire contre.

- Mince ! Mince ! Mince ! Comment je fais ?

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à un sort pouvant arrêter le chien, il se sentit soudain aplatit au sol. L'énorme animal venait de le plaquer à terre avec une des ses grosses pattes, projetant ainsi sa baguette à plus de 2 mètres de son propriétaire.

- Alors petit ! Dit le lutin, voyons comment tu peux te débrouiller sans ton morceau de bois !

Draco manquait de s'étouffer ! L'animal devait peser dans les 350 kg ! Il tendis vainement son bras vers sa baguette dans l'espoir de la récupérer. Elle était beaucoup trop loin... Le petit lutin s'approcha de Malfoy et lui dit :

- Ha ha ! Alors, on fait moins le malin, hein ?

- Va te faire voir ! Lui cracha Draco à la figure ! Le lutin était tellement riquiqui que même allongé au sol, Malfoy avait le visage au même niveau que le sien.

Le mangemort jeta des regards inquiets partout autour le lui. Il était coincé !

C'est alors qu'il vit une pierre pointue, tranchante trônait à quelque centimètres seulement de lui. Il s'en saisit rapidement et l'enfonça le plus profondément qu'il le put dans l'immense patte qui le recouvrait. Le chien poussa un aboiement de douleur et recula, libérant ainsi le pauvre Draco qui ne sentait presque plus son corps, tellement il était endolorit. Celui-ci se leva et se jeta sur sa baguette, la saisit et hurla en la pointant sur le chien :

- STUPEFIX !

Un jet de lumière rouge jaillit alors de l'extrémité de la baguette pour atteindre le corps de Charly. Le chien se figea su place, puis lentement, tomba sur le côté, écrasant par la même occasion le lutin.

- Ça y est ! J'ai réussi !!! Maintenant, donnez moi le chemin que je dois prendre !

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un cri étouffé du lutin, toujours sous le corps de la bête.

- C'est vraiment pas mon jour ! Se dit Draco à lui même, tout en s'approchant de l 'animal. Il se pencha vers celui-ci, puis passa un bras sous le corps de Charly. Il attrapa le pied du lutin et le tira en arrière. Le petit homme se retrouva alors la tête en bas, une jambe dans la main de Draco :

- Très bien ! Tu as gagné ! Tu dois prendre le chemin de gauche. Prend ceci, cela t'aideras par la suite.

Le lutin donna alors une clé en argent au mangemort.

- Elle te permettra d'ouvrir le coffre dans lequel se trouve l'amulette. Bonne chance pour la suite.

Draco lâcha le lutin qui s'écrasa comme une crêpe sur le sol, et prit la direction qu'il venait de lui indiquer.

- Allez Draco, courage... Plus que deux épreuves !

* * *

**_POV Harry :_**

Rogue regarda son élève d'un air moqueur :

- Alors Potter, on a faim ?

**« GROOOOOOINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRooooooooooo »**

- Dois-je prendre ça pour un « oui » ?

- Fermer là, d'accord ? Je suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter ! Si vous croyez que je trouve ça drôle d'être coincer avec vous, vous pouvez vous mettre le doigt dans l'œil !

- Comment osez-vous vous adresser à un professeur sur ce ton ?

- Écoutez ! Vous êtes mon prof à Poudlard, Ok ? Mais là, on est pas à Poudlard ! Donc, vous n'êtes pas mon prof ! Du moins pour les vacances !

- Vous pouvez êtres sûr que je vous retirerais des points aussitôt de retour au collège !

- Très bien, ça changera de d'habitude...

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

**« GROOOOOOINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRooooooooooo »**

Q- ue depuis que je suis entrer à Poudlard, vous n'arrêtez pas de me retirer des points, de me mettre en retenue pour un oui ou pour un non... Vous me détestez ! Et je vous déteste aussi d'ailleurs !

- Comme ça, on est quitte !

- Professeur ?

- Quoi ?

**« GROOOOOOINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRooooooooooo »**

- Pourquoi me haïssez-vous ? Je ne vous ai rien fait ! Depuis le tout premier jour vous êtes comme ça avec moi...

- Comme quoi ?

- Méchant !... Dur !... Froid ! Et vous êtes comme ça avec moi depuis bientôt 6 ans !

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

- Ça fait que j'en ai marre de vous voir comme ça avec moi... Pour rien en plus !

- Si Potter, il y a une raison à tout ça...

- Vraiment ? Allez-y je vous écoutes !

- Votre père !

**« GROOOOOOINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRooooooooooo »**

- Oui ? Quoi mon père ?

- Je le déteste !

- Et...

- Et par conséquent, je vous déteste aussi !

- Quoi ? C'est tout ? C'est pour ça que vous ne pouvait pas me saquer ? A cause de mon père ?!

- Parfaitement !

- Mais c'est ridicule ! Vous ne pouvait pas me reprocher ce que mon père vous a fait !

- Votre père à toujours était odieux avec moi, et j'ai toujours eut envie de me venger ! Malheureusement pour MOI, il est mort avant que je n'ais pu accomplir ma vengeance ! Résultat, c'est sur vous que je me venge !

Harry sentit de nouveau la colère monter en lui. Comment Rogue pouvait-il parlait de la mort de son père comme il venait de le faire !

- Comment pouvez-vous...

- Écoutez moi Potter, je n'ai jamais aimé votre père, il ne m'a jamais aimé non plus ! Ce n'est pas vous qui allez me faire changer d'avis aujourd'hui.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi vous ne vous êtes jamais aimé ? Comment vos disputes ont commencé ? Quel en est la cause ?

- Cela ne tient qu'en un mot, Potter. Un seul ! Un seul nom...

- Un nom ?

**« GROOOOOOINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRooooooooooo »**

- Sirius...

- Mon parrain ? C'est à cause de lui ?

- Oui.

- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il à fait ?

- Je... Ça ne vous regarde pas !

- Mais !

- Il n'y a pas de mais !

- Et alors ? Quand allez-vous arrêter de vous en prendre à moi ?

- Jamais.

- Mais... Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

- Harry n'en pouvait plus, non seulement il avait faim, mais en plus Rogue ne voulait pas enterrer la hache de guerre, et n'arrêter pas de critiquer les parents de ce dernier.

- Très bien, puis que c'est comme ça...

Harry ouvrit alors la portière de la voiture. Rogue ne put rien faire d'autre que de s'arrêter et le jeune homme en profita pour sortir. Il commença a marcher dans le sens opposé à celui qu'ils suivaient jusqu'à maintenant.

- Potter ! Revenez immédiatement dans cette voiture !

- Pas question !

Rogue sortit à son tour et se mit à courir pour rattraper son élève. Une fois parvenu à sa hauteur, il lui saisit le bras, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

- Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi tout de suite !!

- Non, Potter, vous revenez avec moi dans cette voiture et vous vous calmez !

- Je vous déteste vous savez ? Je vous déteste !!! Comment pouvez vous encore en vouloir à mon père ? Vous pensez pas qu'il a déjà été assez puni ? Il est mort ! C'en est pas une de punition, ça ? Non, bien sûr ! Cela ne suffit pas à Môssieur Rogue ! Non, le gentil petit Sévy en veut plus ! Le petit Sévy n'est pas encore assez vengé ! Il en veut plus ! Toujours plus !

- Calmez-vous Potter, vous perdez l'esprit...

- Ah parce que je suis fou, maintenant ? C'est ça ? Je suis fou ? Et bien oui, maintenant que vous le dites, c'est vrai, je suis fou ! Vous entendez ? JE SUIS FOU !! Fou de rage envers vous !

- Bon, ça suffit, venez Potter !

- Non, Severus ! Oh ! Zut alors ! J'ai enfreint la règle numéro 1 ! Je vous ai appelé Severus ! Oh ! Mince alors ! J'ai recommencé ! Tiens, et si je vous tutoyé maintenant ? Mais oui ! C'est ça !

- Potter, calmez-vous ! Tout le monde nous regarde !

- J'm'en fiche Severus ! Tu vois, j'ai pas envi de te suivre ! Non, j'ai pas envie d'aller chez toi ! Enfin, si on y arrive un jour, parce que là, Môssieur est incapable de rentrer chez lui !

C'en était trop pour Severus...

« PAF !!! »

Rogue venait de frapper Harry en plein visage. Celui-ci ce mit à saigner du nez.

- Comment... Comment avez-vous pu oser me toucher ! Vous êtes mon professeur, vous ne pouvez pas...

- Non non ! Je suis votre professeur à Poudlard seulement ! Là, je ne suis que votre tuteur pour un peu plus d'un mois, je peux donc vous corriger comme bon me semble ! Dit Rogue de sa voix doucereuse en se faisant un malin plaisr de répéter les propos de son élève contre lui.

- Allez vous faire...

- Suffit Potter ! Maintenant, dans la voiture.

Mais Harry ne bougea pas. Il n'avait pas envie de le suivre.

- Bon, puisque c'est comme ça...

- Professeur, qu'est-ce que vous faites...? Non, non ! Nooooon !

Rogue venait d'attraper le jeune griffondor et le portait à présent au dessus de son épaule !

- Lâchez-moi !!!

Rogue déposa alors son élève dans la voiture, referma la portière, et monta à son tour.

- Bien Potter, puisque vous avez faim, je vous emmène manger dans un restaurant.

- .............

- Vous n'avez peut être plus faim ?

- Non, je n'ai plus faim !

- Bon, dans ce cas, on continue de chercher.

**« GROOOOOOINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRooooooooooo **

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

Draco poursuivit sa route, faisant bien attention où il mettait les pieds. Près de 20 minutes plus tard, il vit un petit buisson bouger. Jaillit alors un autre lutin, tout bleu, avec un bonnet blanc sur la tête. Il semblait être en train de danser sur une musique imaginaire, et chantait une chanson.

- _Aaaaah ! Qu'il fait boooooo , qu'il fait beau dans mon maréééééé, mon marécageeuuh ! Lalalalalalaaaaaaa ! Il fait boooooo il fait boooooo il fait booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !!!!!!!!!_

- Hé ! Le schtroumf ! Oh ! Appela Draco.

Le petit homme cessa de danser et de chanter et se retourna de sorte à être face à son interlocuteur :

- **JE...NE...SUIS...PAS...UN...SCHTROUPF !!!!!** Combien de fois faudra t-il que je le répète ? ! Je suis un farfadet !

- Les farfadet ne sont-ils pas censés être vert ?

- Disons que je suis un cas spécial... Tu as fichu en l'air ma magnifique chanson ! Tu es méchant ! Méchant ! Méchant !

- Je vois... Est-ce vous qui devez me conduire à la deuxième tâche ?

- Tu as vaincu Charly ? Bravo ! Mais je dois reconnaître que c'était facile...

- Oui... Facile, c'est sûr !

- Très bien. La deuxième épreuve se déroule là-dedans ! Indique le farfadet en désignant de sa petite main frêle une grotte.

- Là-dedans ? Vous êtes sûr ?

- Tu me prends pour un imbécile ou quoi ? Bien sûr, là-dedans, je ne suis pas bête, je sais ce que je dis !

- Ok ! C'est bon, calmes-toi !

Draco se dirigea donc vers la grotte. Arrivé à son entrée, il vit que le lieu était sombre et les murs étaient très humides.

- Lumos !

De la lumière jaillit de sa baguette et le jeune mangemort commença à se déplacer lentement, s'engouffrant ainsi de plus en plus de la caverne. Un peu plus loin, il sentit sous ses pas comme des craquements, lorsqu'il baissa les yeux pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, il réalisa avec dégoût que c'étaient des squelettes. Des squelettes humains.

- Beurk... Quelle horreur !

Il continua d'avancer, entendant à chaque pas un os craquer. Il entendit alors un bruit étrange venir d'un peu plus logent :

**« Trrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttt ! »**

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Lentement, il s'approcha de l'endroit d'où provenait le son.

**« Trrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttt ! »**

Il vit alors une lueur venir du fond. Il s'en approcha et vit... un troll ! Un troll avec une flûte géante et qui essayait tant bien que mal de jouer un morceau de musique :

« Trrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttt ! »

Draco fit un pas en avant et marcha sur un crâne, provoquant ainsi un craquement qui attira l'attention du troll.

- Mrruummph !?!

La créature lâcha son instrument de musique et se leva.

- Mrruummph !?! Valala kolov ?!

Malfoy fit un pas en arrière afin de se cacher de la vue du troll. Mais il était trop tard. La créature avait déjà parcourue l'espace qui les séparé et se retrouvait face à son visiteur.

- Bourliok ?!?

Il se pencha de sorte à mettre son visage face à celui de Draco, et poussa un long hurlement :

- **Mouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrr ! ! ! ! !**

* * *

**_POV Harry :_**

Harry était maintenant assis en face de son professeur dans un restaurant. Celui-ci regardait son élève engloutir son repas à une vitesse telle qu'il se demanda quand ce pauvre gosse avait pu manger pour la dernière fois :

- Allons, allons, Potter, doucement ! On a tout le temps, vous savez ?

- ................

- Vous allez m'en vouloir encore longtemps, comme ça ?

- ................

- Très bien, faites comme bon vous semble...

Rogue posa de nouveau son regard vers son assiette et finit d'avaler son steak. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous les deux terminaient, il demanda :

- Vous voulez un dessert Potter ?

- ................

- Écoutez, pour une fois que j'essaie d'être aimable avec vous, vous pourriez faire un effort...

- Chocolat.

- Pardon ?

- Mon dessert. J'veux qu'il soit au chocolat...

- Ah ? Très bien, alors... Glace ou gâteau ?

- ................

- Potter...

- J'en sais rien, n'importe. Prenez moi la même chose que vous.

- Très bien... Mademoiselle ? Appela le professeur.

Une jeune serveuse, qui était jusqu'à présent occupé à la table d'à coté, se retourna et s'approcha d'eux :

- Oui Monsieur, vous désirez... Professeur Rogue ???

En entendant ces mots sortirent de la bouche de la serveuse, Harry leva la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Il resta alors sans voix. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici celle-là ?

- Mademoiselle Chang, que faites-vous ici ? Demanda le professeur à cette dernière.

- Et bien... Je me suis trouvé un petit boulot pour cet été. J'économise de l'argent pour pouvoir m'offrir un scooter. Mes parents sont moldus. Ils habites pas très loin d'ici. Mais, monsieur, excusez-moi, comment dire, ça fait bizarre de vous voir... comme ça ! Cho disait ceci tout en regardant la tenue vestimentaire de son professeur.

- J'ai déjà eut droit à cette remarque tout à l'heure, répondit-il en faisant un signe de tête en direction d'Harry.

- Ah ! Excusez-moi, je ne vous avez pas vu ! Bonjour, Monsieur. Dit Cho à Harry, semblant ne pas l'avoir reconnu.

Harry la regarda bouche bée. Elle... Elle ne le reconnaissait pas ? Il poussa un soupir de soulagement ! C'est une chance, lui qui ne voulait plus jamais revoir cette... cette fille !

- Bon, et bien, qu'est-ce que je vous sert ?

- Et bien je vais prendre une part de gâteau au chocolat avec un peu de crème anglaise dessus, et Monsieur Potter , la même chose je crois ?

- Potter ? Cho se retourna pour voir Harry et ouvrit grand la bouche, avant de prendre une teinte rouge. Harry ? C'est toi ?

Le jeune homme en question jeta un regard plein de haine à son professeur. Il ne pouvait pas se taire pour une fois ? Il se tourna à contre cœur devant son ex petite amie.

- Bonjour, Cho. Lui dit-il de sa voix la pus doucereuse.

- Je... Je... Je vais chercher vos gâteaux !

Elle fit aussitôt volte face et partit en direction des cuisines.

- Professeur, pourquoi avez vous dit que c'était moi ? Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit.

- Mais elle vous avez vu, Potter.

- Oui, mais elle ne m'avait pas reconnu...

- C'est vrai que c'est difficile de vous reconnaître... Vous avez énormément changé, vous savez ?

- Oui...

- Et ce changement ne vous plait pas ?

- Si... Mais...

- Mais ?

- Rien. En tout cas, je vous déteste encore plus qu'il y a 5 minutes !

- Comme vous voudrez... Ah ! Voilà les gâteaux.

- Tenez professeur. Dit Cho en donnant sa part à Rogue, puis elle se tourna vers Harry : Euh.... Tiens, Harry, ton gâteau...

Elle le lui tendit en tremblant tellement que de la crème anglaise commencer à couler de l'assiette.

- Merci Chang !

Elle sursauta en entendant le jeune homme l'appeler par son nom.

- Ben... Y'a pas de quoi.

- Mademoiselle Chang ?

- Oui professeur ?

- Vous dites que vos parents habitent dans le coin ? Il doivent donc bien connaître les environs ?

- Oui...

- Cela ne vous dérangerais pas si nous allions leur rendre une petite visite, j'ai quelque chose à leur demander. Voyez-vous, avec Potter, nous nous sommes perdus et nous pourrions nous renseigner de la route avec vos parents...

- Bien sûr ! Je finis de travailler dans 10 minutes ! Je vais vous accompagner !

- Merveilleux !

Cho retourna à son travaille non sans avoir jeté un clin d'œil à Harry, accompagné de son sourire le plus charmant, ce qui répugna le jeune homme.

- Professeur ?

- Oui Potter, demanda celui-ci d'un ton faussement innocent.

- Je vous hais !

- Je sais, Potter...

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

Draco se sentait mal... Non seulement le troll avait une haleine de phacochère mais en plus il n'avait aucune idée de comment faire pour le vaincre. Il recula de quelques pas afin de mettre une assez grande distance entre eux deux, mais à chaque pas qu'il faisait en arrière, la créature en faisait un en avant. Il tenta alors le même sort que sur Charly, le chien à trois tête :

- STUPEFIX !

Un nouveau jet de lumière rouge jaillit de sa baguette pour frapper le troll... qui rebondit sur celui-ci.

- Comment faire, comment faire ? Draco ne cessait de se répéter cette phrase. Comment faire ?

Il jeta des regards autour de lui, espérant trouver quelque chose d'utile pour éliminer la chose. Son regard tomba sur un énorme rocher, faisant trois fois la taille du troll.

- Je sais ! S'exclama le mangemort. Wingardium levio...

Mais quelque chose l'empêcha de finir sa phrase. Il essaya une nouvelle fois de parler. Il n'y arrivait plus ! Il avait perdu sa voix !

Il entendit un petit rire derrière lui... Plutôt un ricanement :

- Hin hin hin ! Alors, on fait moins le malin sans sa voix, hein ? Voyons maintenant comment tu vas t'en sortir...

Draco se retourna pour voir le petit farfadet bleu qu'il avait vu dehors. Il voulu lui hurler dessus, lui demander de lui rendre sa voix, mais il ne parvint qu'à ouvrir et fermer la bouche sans produire le moindre son, comme un poisson...

- Comment ? Que dis-tu ? Désolé, mais je n'entend rien ! Le farfadet s'amusait en provoquant le pauvre Malfoy. Si tu cherche ta voix, elle est là-dedans ! Dit-il en sortant de sa poche un mini coffret. Si tu veux la récupérer, il te suffit de vaincre Hercule... C'est lui, précisa le mini homme en faisant un signe de tête en direction du troll. Mais j'ai _légèrement_ compliqué la tâche en enlevant ta voix... Tu ne m'en veux pas trop, j'espère ?

Draco eut envi de se jeter sur le farfadet. Il l'aurait fait si « Hercule » ne l'avait pas attrapé par la taille avec ses deux grosses mains. Malfoy voulu hurler, insulter le lutin, mais encore une fois, il n'y parvint pas. Pour l'énerver d'avantage, celui-ci entreprit de chanter à plein poumons sa _magnifique_ chanson :

- Aaaaah ! Qu'il fait boooooo , qu'il fait beau dans mon maréééééé, mon marécageeuuh ! Lalalalalalaaaaaaa ! Il fait boooooo il fait boooooo il fait booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !!!!!!!!! Alors, petit mangemort, qu'attends-tu pour te défendre ? _Qu'il fait boooooo , qu'il fait beau dans mon maréééééé, mon marécageeuuh ! Il fait boooooo il fait boooooo il fait booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !!!!!!!!!_

Mais Draco ne pouvait plus utiliser la magie, du moins pas sans baguette, et pour cela, il devait parler...

Le troll souleva le corps du jeune homme le plus haut possible, celui-ci avait la nausée : une odeur épouvantable s'échappée du troll, donnant envie à Malfoy de vomir. Draco sentit soudain sa tête tournée, il avait mal au cœur...

_« Aaaaah ! Qu'il fait boooooo , qu'il fait beau dans mon maréééééé, mon marécageeuuh ! Lalalalalalaaaaaaa ! Il fait boooooo il fait boooooo il fait booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !!!!!!!!! »_

Je suis foutu... Pensa Draco, l'inquiétude apparaissant nettement sur son visage.

* * *

**Et voilà encore une suite sans queue ni tête... d'ailleurs je demande pardon à l'avance pour la prochaine suite qu'il y aura... mon imagination est vraiment dégoutante des fois... fin ça, ce sera dans la prochaine suite ! J'espère au moins que celle-ci vous aura un peu amusée ! loL! en attendant la suite... **

**N'hésitez pas à me filer des Reviews, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives... parce que je voudrais savoir si ça vous interesse un peu kan même...**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien !   
Voici donc une nouvelle suite ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !   
Bonne lecture ( enfin j'espère ! )**

* * *

**_POV Harry :_**

Harry, Rogue et Cho sortirent ensemble du restaurant après avoir mangé et payé leur repas. Ils se dirigèrent vers le parking pour rejoindre la voiture :

- Wouaho ! La bagnole, d'enfer ! Elle est à vous professeur ? Demanda la jeune fille en courant vers la voiture de sport rouge.

- Oui... Elle vous plait ?

- Question stupide, professeur, fit remarquer Harry.

Rogue sortit de sa poche la clé de la poche de son jean, et appuya sur le petit bouton de celle-ci afin d'ouvrir les portes de la voiture. Cho ouvrit alors la portière avant droite de la voiture de sport et prit place sur le siège. Harry s'approcha d'elle :

- Hum ! Hum !

- Oui ? Demanda la jeune serveuse.

- Ça ne t'ennuierais pas de... dégager.

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Parce que c'est ma place, tout simplement !

- Plus maintenant !

Harry, toujours aussi énervé depuis tout à l'heure, saisit le bras de Cho et la força à quitter la voiture.

- Hé ! Mais ça va pas, non ?!

- Bouges de là, Ok ?! Va donc t'asseoir à l'arrière.

- Hors de question !

- Tu veux conduire, peut être ?

- J'ai pas le permis...

- Bon, j'ai compris, viens par là...

Toujours en possession du bras de la jeune fille, il la tira à l'arrière da la voiture, ouvrit la malle et lui dit :

- Bon, OK, c'est pas très grand, question confort, c'est pas là joie, mais ça te suffira largement ! Allez, monte là-dedans !

- Comment ça, je...

- Enfin, Potter, calmez-vous ! Intervint Rogue. Vous n'allez quand même pas la mettre dans le coffre ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Après tout, si la banquette arrière ne lui plait pas, il ne lui reste pas d'autre chois que...

- Venez, Miss Chang, vous vous assiirez devant avec moi.

- Merci, Monsieur.

- Qu...Qu... Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas ! C'est MA place.

- Voyons Potter, enfin, montrez vous un peu galant...

- Galant ? Avec cette... cette fille ?

- Parfaitement !

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ! Je la déteste cette fille, il est hors de question que je sois aimable avec elle !

- Vous la détestez ? Pourtant l'année dernière, il m'a semblé que vous vous aimiez beaucoup, non ?

- C'était l'année dernière, dit Cho, les choses ont bien changé depuis. Au fait Harry, comment va Granger ? Lui demanda t-elle alors que les trois sorciers prenaient place dans la voiture, Rogue et Chang devant, Harry derrière.

- Elle va bien merci pour elle !

- Et...Où est-elle ?

- Avec Ron chez des amis.

- Elle ne t'as pas invité ?

- Si !

- Et...?

- Et j'ai refusé d'y aller, Ok ! Pourquoi tu veux savoir tout ça ? T'es jalouse ou quoi ?! Combien de fois faudra t-il que je te répète que je ne sors pas avec elle ?!

- Oh... C'est donc cela, dit Rogue, voilà pourquoi vous n'êtes plus ensemble tous les deux ? Vous savez Miss Chang, si vous avez rompu avec Potter à cause de Granger, vous avez fait une belle boulette ! Ils ne sortent pas ensemble et ne sortiront jamais ensemble ! Ils sont seulement amis... En plus, je ne sais pas si bous avez remarquez Potter, mais j'ai l'impression que Miss Granger apprécie beaucoup la compagnie de votre ami Weasley...

- Oui, j'ai remarqué aussi... D'ailleurs, Ron aussi à l'air de beaucoup l'aimez, vous verriez les crise de jalousie qu'il à quand Hermione reçoit des lettres de Victor Krum.

- Victor Krum ? Tu le connais ?

- Oui, Chang, je le connais, pourquoi ?

- Oh, pour rien ! Et donc... Tu ne sors pas avec Granger ?

- Non.

- Oh ! Bien alors, j'ai vraiment été stupide, l'an dernier. Mais tu sais, Harry, j'étais très jalouse et...

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça ! Écoute Chang, je n'ai pas envie de te pardonner donc pas la peine d'essayer de me séduire de nouveau, dit-il en remarquant le sourire charmeur que lui faisait la jeune fille. Maintenant dis-nous où tu habites !

- Très bien... Euh, professeur, il faut prendre la prochaine rue à droite et après, c'est tout droit. C'est la maison blanche avec un petit moulin à vent dans le jardin.

- Très bien, Miss Chang, dit le professeur Rogue qui avait suivit la petite discussion des deux jeunes personnes. Il avait lui aussi remarqué le regard de la jeune serveuse envers le jeune Potter et avait lui aussi vu qu'elle essayé de le séduire de nouveau, maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il ne sortait pas avec Granger. Mais qui n'aurait pas tenter de le faire, après tout, le jeune survivant était célèbre, plutôt riche, et était devenu très séduisant. Il se mit à imaginer son élève faisant sa rentrée à Poudlard, avec son nouveau physique, et qu'à peine eut-il franchit la porte que toutes les filles du collège se jetèrent à ses pieds. Cette penser le fit sourire, ce que vit tout de suite Harry :

- Professeur, à quoi est-ce que vous pensez ?

- J'imaginais la tête que feront les filles de Poudlard lorsqu'elles vous verront.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Demanda Harry qui ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que voulait dire son prof.

- Rien, rien du tout...

- Moi aussi j'imagine, dit soudain Cho. _Oh ! Harry, c'est toi, je n'en reviens pas ! Tu as tellement changé, tu est devenu si beau..._Imita t-elle, s'imaginant un groupe de filles complètement hystériques.

Harry, qui maintenant avait compris, vira au rouge vif :

- Bon, c'est bon, arrêtez ! Je n'ai pas tant changé que ça...

- Oh que si, Harry ! Dit Cho. La preuve, je ne t'avais même pas reconnu au restaurant.

- Miss Chang à raison Potter, attendez-vous à avoir plein d'admiratrices...

Harry s'enfonça dans son siège, visiblement très mal à l'aise.

- Tenez, j'habite juste là, Monsieur ! S'écria soudain la jeune Serdaigle en pointant du doigt la dite maison.

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

Toujours en hauteur dans les bras du troll, Draco essayait vainement de se libérer de l'emprise de la créature.

**_« Aaaaah ! Qu'il fait boooooo , qu'il fait beau dans mon maréééééé, mon marécageeuuh ! Lalalalalalaaaaaaa ! Il fait boooooo il fait boooooo il fait booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !!!!!!!!! »_**

Le farfadet, quand à lui, continuer de chanter son horrible chanson tout en effectuant une sorte de danse indienne autour du troll. Il se mit alors à chanter une autre chanson:

_**« Un petit mangemooooooort, voulant devenir plus fooooort ! Voulu apprendre le sooooort, qui donnera la moooooort ! Il doit pour celaaaaaaa, allez jusqu'à l'Avadaaaaaa Kedavraaaaa ! Malheureusement pour luiiiiiiiii, il périra iciiiiiiiiiii ! »**_

Le fait d'entendre ces paroles n'aida pas le mangemort en question. Bien au contraire.

Le troll poussa de nouveau hurlement. Une fois de plus, une épouvantable odeur se dégagea de la bouche de la créature. Draco, qui depuis un bon moment déjà avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter l'haleine du troll, eut une fois de plus un haut le cœur, et cette fois, ce fut pour de bon. Sans prévenir, il se mit à vomir le peu du petit déjeuné qu'il avait avalé au matin sur la tête du troll, qui, de surprise, relâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui. ( NDA : _Je m'excuse d'avoir mis ce passage pas très... euh, digne d'un Malfoy... enfin ! ça arrive à tout le monde un jour au l'autre, hein ! Mdr ! _)

Draco tomba alors sur le sol, écrasant par la même occasion le farfadet qui était toujours en train de danser autour. Il se releva tout tremblant, le visage encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Le troll quant à lui, s'essuyé la figure avec ses grosses mains sales, recouvrant encore plus son visage de boue. Le mangemort, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, se mit à courir, s'enfonçant d'avantage dans la grotte.

« Il faut que je trouve quelque chose pour vaincre ce truc, pensa t-il. Tiens ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin ? »

Il venait de découvrir une sorte d'arc lumineux, avec exactement 3 flèches à côté. Le sol se mit à tremblait : le troll approché, faisant vibrer le planché sous ses pas.

Draco attrapa l'arc et les flèches, se préparant à l'attaque : il n'avait à présent plus d'autre chois que de lui tirer dessus avec. Il n'avait cependant jamais tirer à l'arc, et il n'avait en sa possession que 3 flèches.

3 flèches... 3 chances de rester en vie....

* * *

**_POV Harry :_**

Harry, Rogue et Cho sortirent ensemble de la voiture pour se diriger vers la maison de cette dernière. Elle ouvrit la porte et s'écria :

- Maman ! Papa ! On a de la visite !

On entendit alors des pas précipités. Madame et Monsieur Chang arrivèrent ensemble par une porte qui semblait mener à la cuisine.

- Papa, maman, je vous présente le professeur Rogue, qui enseigne les potions à Poudlard, et... le célèbre Harry Potter ! Tu sais maman, celui qui fait le une de mes magasines préférés en ce moment...

- Quoi ?! S'écria à son tour Harry.

- Ben, oui... Tu ne le savais pas ? Il n'arrête pas de parler de toi et de l'attaque de Tu-sais-qui au ministère de l'année dernière...

- C'est pas vrai ?

- Mais si.

Harry tourna un regard désespéré à son professeur. Celui-ci lui sourit et lui fit un mouvement de tête pour montrer que Cho disait la vérité. Il se tourna ensuite vers les parents de celle-ci :

- Bonjour, Monsieur... Madame. Salua t-il.

- Bonjour, bonjour. Mais entrer donc, venez dans le salon, nous allons s discuter devant une bonne tasse de thé.

Madame Chang était plutôt jolie, assez petite et avait de longs cheveux tressés. Monsieur Chang, quant à lui, était plutôt grand, avec une petite moustache, et une paire de lunette rectangulaire orné le haut de son nez.

Ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble dans le salon.

- Harry ? Demanda Cho, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose dans ma chambre, en attendant que mes parents et le professeur Rogue discutent. Ça ne t'ennuie pas de venir, il y en a pour 3 minutes à peine...

- Euh... Ok... Professeur, je reviens tout de suite.

Il suivit alors la jeune fille et lui demanda, tandis qu'il montaient ensemble les escaliers :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me montrer Chang ?

- La preuve que tu es bien dans tous les magasines...

Elle ouvrit ensuite une porte où une petite affiche collée dessus indiquait : « Chambre de Cho. Frapper avant d'entrer, SVP ! »

Lorsque Harry entra dans la pièce, il resta sans voix : des dizaines de posters le représentant ornés les murs, dont un immense au dessus du lit de la jeune fille, qui semblait daté de sa troisième année à Poudlard, étant donné qu'il était représentait avec son éclair de feu, flambant neuf sur la photo :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?

- Ce sont les posters cadeaux que nous avons dans le magasine te concernant...

- Quoi ?! Il y a un magasine qui m'est entièrement consacré ?!?!

- Oui. Regarde en voilà un.

Elle lui tendit un des magasines intitulé : « Le Survivant ». En première page de couverture on le voyait tout sourire, le vif d'or dans la main. Il regarda quelques pages vite fait... Que des photos de lui, des articles sur lui...

- Mais c'est pas vrai ? Et pourquoi on ne m'a pas mis au courant avant de faire ça ? Et d'abord, il existe depuis combien de temps ce magasine ?

- Cet été. Il en sort un toutes les semaines. Pour l'instant, je n'en ai que 3, mais je compte tous les acheter.

Harry s'écroula sur le lit :

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire...

- Et encore, ce ne sont que des photos datant des dernières années... Les photographes vont ce jeté sur toi quand ils verront ton nouveau look..., ajouta la jeune fille, toute heureuse d'avoir le grand Harry Potter sur son lit.

- Ils ont pas intérêt ! Non mais... J'étais déjà assez célèbre comme ça non ? Il faut qu'ils en rajoute... Et Malefoy. Je l'imagine déjà : _Alors le balafré, encore en train de se pavaner, attention, mesdames et messieurs, Saint Potter à désormais son propre magasine_, dit-il en imitant la voix mielleuse de Malfoy.

- Arrête Harry ! C'est génial ! Moi j'adorerais être célèbre, tu sais ?

- Je te donne ma place quand tu veux...

Il lâcha le magasine qui tomba au sol, se leva et s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce lorsqu'il sentit la jeune fille le retenir par le bras.

- Attends Harry, avant que tu partes, j'aimerais...

Harry se retourna afin de savoir ce qu'elle lui voulait et sentit les lèvres de la jeune fille se posaient sur les siennes....

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

Le troll apparut soudain face au mangemort. Prenant son courage ( NDA : c'est à dire l'arc  ! Lol ! Bon je dis n'importe koi ! ) à deux mains, il tandis une flèche en visant le ventre de la créature.

Fffffsssssshhhhhhh.....

La flèche vola en direction du troll, l'atteignit au ventre, mais cela n'eut pas l'effet espéré. Le troll était tellement fort et puissant qu'il ne ressentit qu'un petite piqûre à l'endroit où l'arme l'avait touché.

Rapidement, il saisit la flèche avec sa grosse main, l'ôta de sa peau et la brisa en deux. De nouveau, il poussa un hurlement de rage.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu y parviendra, jeune homme, dit le petit farfadet à Draco, qui s'était relevé depuis que la mangemort lui était tombé dessus. Son bonnet blanc était tout froissé et remis de travers et il semblait qu'il avait le bras cassé, celui-ci formant un angle assez inquiétant. Si tu veux un conseil, frappe un œil...

« Les yeux, pensa Draco, mais oui ! Mais... Par Salazar il sont vachement haut ! »

Il leva les yeux afin de repérer ceux du troll. Plus de 2m99 de haut. Le pauvre 1m82 de Draco ne faisait pas le poids.

Il jeta des coups d'œil autour de lui. Il repéra un énorme rocher et entrepris de l'escalader afin de pouvoir atteindre facilement les yeux d'Hercule. Mais c'était sans compter le petit farfadet. Celui-ci s'agrippa à sa jambe et le mordit sauvagement à la cheville. Le sang se mit à couler.

- Vas-y, grimpe maintenant, petit homme !

Draco grimpa difficilement. Sa cheville lui faisait atrocement mal. Si mal qu'il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Voyant qu'il allait arriver au sommet, le farfadet se jeta un fois de plus sur lui, pour atteindre cette fois son cou. Il mit ses petites mains sur les yeux du garçon afin de l'empêcher de voir où il allait. Draco glissa, tomba...

Il parvint cependant à se rattraper, attrapa le farfadet et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la grotte. Il vit alors le troll s'approcher dangereusement de lui.

Il se remit rapidement debout, brandit son arc, visa, tira... et manqua.

- Ha ha ha ! Allez, jeune mangemort, je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux que ça !

Draco lança un regard noir au farfadet. Faire mieux ? Non, il n'allait pas pouvoir, il n'y arriverait pas... Il n'avait jamais tirer à l'arc jusqu'à maintenant, comment pourrait-il parvenir à atteindre un œil aussi minuscule que celui d'Hercule ?

Il eut alors une idée. Il tourna son regard vers le petit homme bleu, et lui tendit son arc. Il fit ensuite plusieurs gestes voulant ainsi dire que c'était facile de se moquer, mais le farfadet savait-il tirer à l'arc, lui ?

- Tu ne me crois pas capable d'atteindre son œil? Demanda le farfadet qui avait compris les gestes de Draco. Je vais te montrer moi, comment tire un pro.

Draco eut un sourire de vainqueur. Le farfadet attrapa l'arc, visa l'œil du troll, et le toucha. Le troll s'écroula alors par terre, mort...

- Là ! Tu vois je suis bien meilleur que toi et...

Il s'arrêta brusquement. Qu'avait-il fait ?

- Aaaahhh ! Mangemort, tu m'as eut ! Comment ai-je put me laisser avoir par un humain. Honte à moi !!!

Draco attrapa alors le « schtroumf » et lui fit signe de lui rendre sa voix.

- Ok ! Ok ! Tiens.

Il lui tendit la boite qui contenait la voix du garçon. Celui-ci la prit, l'ouvrit, et une lumière en sortit. Le mangemort ouvrit la bouche pour que la petite boule lumineuse reprenne sa place.

- Bien, maintenant, dis-moi où je dois aller pour la dernière tâche.

Le farfadet claqua des doigts. Un mur de la grotte s'ouvrit alors, faisant apparaître un passage :

- C'est par là... Bonne chance, jeune homme.

- Merci.

Draco emboîta le pas pour se diriger vers la sortie.

- Au fait, dit-il au petit homme bleu. Bravo, tu es très fort pour le tir à l'arc. Et aussi pour avoir prit ma voix sans que je n'en rende compte...

Le farfadet sourit en entendant ces compliments :

- Merci, beaucoup... Monsieur. Lui dit-il.

Puis, tout en regardant le mangemort sortir, il se remit à chanter :

_**« Aaaaah ! Qu'il fait boooooo , qu'il fait beau dans mon maréééééé, mon marécageeuuh ! Lalalalalalaaaaaaa ! Il fait boooooo il fait boooooo il fait booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !!!!!!!!! »

* * *

**_

**_POV Harry :_**

Harry se dégagea rapidement de la jeune fille:

« CLACK ! ! ! »

La gifle est partie. Cho vacilla en arrière, la main sur sa joue rougie.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! Demanda le survivant visiblement en colère.

- Je... Je croyais que... comme toi et Hermione n'êtes pas ensemble...

- On pourrais repartir à zéro, comme si rien n'était arrivé ? Termina le garçon. Non, mais ça va pas dans ta petite tête ? Tu m'as écouté dans la voiture tout à l'heure quand je t'ai dit que c'était pas la peine d'essayer de me séduire ?

- Si... mais je...

- Tu rien du tout, Chang ! Écoute, toi et moi, c'est fini, Ok ? Et puis tu sors avec quelqu'un d'autre non ?

- Non, c'était juste pour te rendre jaloux... Comme je croyais que tu étais avec Hermione, j'ai voulu te faire croire que moi aussi j'étais avec quelqu'un...

- Si tu veux tout savoir, je n'ai pas du tout était jaloux... à vrai dire, je me fichais pas mal de savoir si tu avais quelqu'un ou pas. J'avais... d'autres choses en tête...

Harry se remit à penser à son parrain... Non, pas maintenant, il ne fallait pas y penser maintenant... Il se secoua les idées et reporta son attention sur la jeune fille :

- Écoutes, Chang... Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de descendre, tu ne penses pas ?

- Si... Vas-y, je te rejoins...

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, oui... Vas-y.

Harry fit demi-tour et quitta la chambre. En descendant les escaliers, il entendit la jeune fille pleurer. Cela lui pinça le cœur mais continua cependant d'avancer.

Il arriva au salon. Le professeur et les Chang étaient en pleine discussion.

- Ah ! Potter, vous êtes là ! On parlais justement de vous.

Harry regarda son professeur. Parler de lui ? Pour dire quoi ?

- Et bien, Potter, ça ne vas pas ?

- Pas vraiment, non... Et je peux savoir ce que vous disiez ?

- Nous disions que cela devez êtres dur pour vous d'êtres célèbre et d'avoir un sorcier à vos trousses... Avec ma femme, nous sommes moldus, donc nous ne savons pas grand chose de votre histoire, mais elle a l'air bien triste... Lui répondit Monsieur Chang.

- Ce n'est malheureusement pas une histoire, Monsieur, c'est la vérité...

- Au fait, que te voulait notre fille ? Demanda Madame Chang.

- Elle... elle m'a montré les magasines qui parlaient de moi... Professeur, pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit lorsque nous étions dans votre voiture ? Vous vous rendez compte que les murs de la chambre de Cho sont couverts de posters me représentant ?

- Vraiment ? Et bien, cela vous fait une admiratrice de plus...

- De plus ?

- Oui... La jeune Weasley à également acheté ces magasines et sa chambre à Square Grimaud est également pleine de ces posters...

- Ginny aussi ?

- Oui... Bon, et bien, merci de m'avoir renseigné sur la direction à prendre, nous allons partir maintenant. Potter, vous allez dire au revoir à votre amie ?

- Ce n'est pas mon amie ! Et puis, non ! Je ne vais pas lui dire au revoir.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Je vous le dirais dans la voiture.

Ils dirent donc tous les deux au revoir aux Chang et quittèrent la maison, pour reprendre la route...

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

Draco continua sa route. Il marcha pendant ce qui lui semblait être ses heures. Il n'y avait rien. Rien devant, rien à droite, ni à gauche... même derrière il n'y avait rien.

- Où est-ce que je dois aller ? Se demanda t-il.

Il continua sa marche, jetant autour de lui des regards, s'arrêtant parfois pour écouter ce qui se passait autour de lui, espérant sans doute entendre de nouveau un horrible chant de farfadet, ou pour voir si un buisson bougeait. Mais il n'y avait vraiment rien.

Au bout d'un temps indéterminable, il vit apparaître une petite maison. De la fumée s'échapper de la cheminée, de la lumière passait à travers les vitres, et la porte était entrouverte.

Il s'approcha prudemment et frappa à la porte. Aucune réponse. Il frappa de nouveau :

- Entrez ! Entendit-il

Il pénétra à l'intérieur de la cabane. C'est alors qu'il la vit de nouveau.

- Amélie ? Demanda t-il.

- Oui, c'est moi ! Répondit la fillette, le nounours en peluche toujours à sa main, les cheveux roux toujours attachés par deux petites couettes. Tu as réussi à venir jusque là ? Bravo !

- Merci... Mais... Je croyais qu'on devait se retrouver qu'une fois les trois tâches accomplies ?

- Je sais, oui, mais j'avais envie de te revoir... Au cas où tu n'aurais pas réussi à... tu sais, si tu n'aurais pas gagné la troisième tâche.

- Ah... D'accord. Alors tu vas pouvoir m'aider. Je ne sais absolument pas où aller, et...

- D'accord ! J'vais t'aider. Mais, dis-moi... Est-ce que tu as la clé ?

- La clé ?

- Oui ! La clé que le premier lutin ta donné... Tu l'as toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ah ! Cette clé là ! Oui, oui, je l'ai toujours, dit-il en la sortant de sa poche.

- Bien ! Ranges là, tu n'en a pas besoin !

- Pardon ? Alors, pourquoi me la demandes-tu ?

- Parce que tu en auras besoin qu'après, pendant la troisième tâche !

Draco rangea la petite clé dans sa poche et écoutant l'enfant.

- Pour aller à la troisième tâche, tu dois prendre un peu de poudre de cheminette et aller dans la cheminée. Une fois à l'intérieure, tu dis : troisième tâche de l'Imperium, et tu arriveras ensuite directement à celle-ci. Des questions ?

- Oui. Je devrais me battre contre qui cette fois ?

- Rappelles-toi de la porte.

- Un... Dragon ? Le dragon que j'ai rencontré au début ?

- Exact ! Mais l'as-tu vu ?

- Non, je l'ai juste entendu parlé...

- Et bien, je préfère te prévenir tout de suite : il fait trois fois ma taille !

- Trois fois ta...taille ?

- Draco fit un rapide calcul : 3 x 2m79 ......... 8m37 !!!!!! ( NDA : _Il est brillant hein ? Moi ce calcul là, je le fais de tête en... plusieurs minutes... mais lui ! non ! 2 secondes et c bon ! mdr ! _)

- Il mesure 8m37 ?

- Oui ! ( NDA : _En plus, c'est bien ! C'est précis, et la fil:le à raison, il fait EXACTEMENT, au millimètre près, 3 fois sa taille _)

- Mais alors... si j'avais choisis la porte avec le chien ou l'aigle, j'me serais battu contre cet animal ?

- Oui.

- C'est bien ma veine...

- Oh ! Mais ne crois pas que cela aurait était plus simple ! Il font la même taille que le dragon.

- Oui, mais eux ne crache pas de feu...

- Non... le chien crache de la glace et l'aigle, des lames de fer...

- Ah...

- Hi hi ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tu y arriveras. Allez, bonne chance !

Amélie sortie de la maison, laissant seul le mangemort. Il se dirigea vers la cheminée, prit de la poudre de cheminette et dit :

- Troisième tâche de l'Imperium !

Aussitôt, de hautes flammes jaillir de la cheminée, l'entraînant dans un nouveau lieu.

Il atterrit brutalement sur un sol rouge, chaud... Il se redressa, et vit devant lui un énorme lac... de lave !

- Où est-ce que je suis ?

- Re-bonjour petit homme ! Tu te trouves désormais chez moi... C'est un volcan ! Retournes-toi et apprêtes-toi à m'affronter.

Draco se retourna, et vit un énorme rocher. En levant la tête, il vit apparaître au sommet de ce qui lui avait semblé être un rocher la petite tête d'un dragon. Il avait deux grosses cornes sur le crâne et d'énormes narines. Il ouvrit grand sa gueule, et cracha une gigantesque flamme sur le pauvre mangemort, qui l'évita juste à tant.

- Mmm ! Rapide ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser tous les deux... Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha !!!!!

* * *

**Voilà ! Mdr ! Kel rire démoniaque il a ce dragon ! mdr ! ça craint un peu... **

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'on laissé des reviews ! Comme àa je sais si cela vous plait ou pas !**

**Enfin, j'espère que cette suite là vous aura plus ! La suite demain normalement ! Et n'hésitez pas pour les reviews !**

**Voilà ! Bye ! Et puis, bah, Bisous à tout le monde ! LoL ! **


	6. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour à tous ! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews ( peu nombreuses, mais reviews quand même ) ! Ca me fait plaisir de voir que ma fic vous plait et vous fait rire ! Allez, plus de Blabla ( j'aime pas blablater ) et voici tout de suite la suite !**

* * *

**_POV Harry :_**

Plusieurs minutes après être remontés dans la voiture, Rogue posa de nouveau la question à son élève :

- Alors, Potter ? Pourquoi ne vouliez-vous pas dire au revoir à Miss Chang ?

- Ben...

- Allez-y, je vous écoutes. J'ai tout mon temps, vous savez ? J'ai jusqu'à la fin des vacances... Mais ce serait mieux si vous en finissiez maintenant.

- Ok... Ben, en fait, lorsque je suis allé dans sa chambre, elle m'a montré les posters, les magasines et... Ben, j'ai pas trop apprécié en fait, donc j'ai voulu repartir. Mais... En fait elle m'a retenu pour... Enfin... Elle m'a...

- C'est si difficile que ça à dire ?

- C'est surtout assez gênant... Bon, voilà... Elle m'a em...

- Ennuyé ?

- Mais non ! Elle m'a embrassé !

Harry vira soudainement au rouge. Rogue, lui, eut un sourire moqueur :

- Et...?

- Et quoi ? Je l'ai repoussé, giflé même et...

- Vous l'avez giflé ?

- Je... oui ! Pourquoi ? Ça vous étonne ?

- Mmm... Non, pas vraiment, enfin...

- Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne m'a pas plus, je suis revenu vous retrouver au salon et voilà... Non, mais c'est vrai, ça ! Je lui ai dit dans la voiture que c'était pas la peine d'essayer !

- Et, comment la t-elle pris ?

- Mal... Si vous voulez tout savoir, elle a pleuré !

- Vraiment ? Vous vous êtes excusé au moins ?

- Non, je suis parti.

- Que vous êtes cruel... Ah ! Tenez, regardez ! Garden Vallée, lut-il sur un panneau de signalisation. Vous voyez, j'ai finalement trouvé !

- Oh ! Bravooo ! Je vous signale que si on a retrouvé notre chemin, ce n'est pas grâce à vous.

- Bien sûr...

Ils s'engagèrent donc dans un petit chemin. Lorsqu'ils le quittèrent, ils aperçurent un petit village, avec plein d'habitant dans ses rues. Les rues étaient fleuries, tout le monde semblait heureux. Rogue se gara soudain en face d'une petite maison aux murs légèrement jaunis, à la toiture rouge, aux fenêtres rouges également. Dans le petit jardin qui l'entourait, il y avait une petite fontaine... Bref, c'était une jolie maisonnette et Harry se demanda si elle appartenait vraiment à Rogue :

- Euh... Professeur, ce n'est pas vous qui vivait la dedans ?

- Si, pourquoi ?

- Et bien, disons que j'aurais plus imaginé votre maison comme... Enfin, plutôt triste, lugubre, un peu comme vos cachots à Poudlard...

- Oui... Et comme ça je n'aurais pas attiré l'attention des voisins. Potter, ici, il n'y a que des moldus, à part moi, et vous maintenant, il n'y a aucun sorcier. Je trouve plus raisonnable d'avoir une maison normale. Ça attire moins les regards.

- Moui... On entre ?

- Oui, prenez vos affaires, je vais ouvrir.

Harry se dirigea vers la voiture et pris sa valise, sa chouette et son éclair de feu. Il rejoignit son professeur qui semblait chercher quelque chose dans ses poches.

- Vous allez bien, professeur ? Vous chercher quelque chose ?

- Humm... Oui, enfin, non... Comment se fait-il que vous ailliez votre balai ? Ombrage ne vous l'avez pas confisqué l'année dernière ? Lui demanda t-il en remarquant le balai que tenait son élève.

- Hein ? Ah ! Oui. Dumbledore me l'a fait livrer la première nuit que j'ai passé chez les Dursley. Je suppose qu'il a fait ça pour se faire pardonner. Mais il peut toujours courir !

- Vous ne voulez pas le pardonner ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? 

- ...

- Oh, après tout. Faites comme vous voulez !

Il retourna à l'exploration de ses poches, les retourna, les inspecta encore et encore.

- Professeur, qu'est-ce que vous chercher au juste ?

- Les clés.

- De la maison ?

- Oui ! Quoi d'autre ?

- Attendez... Ne me dites pas qu'on est coincé dehors ? 

- ...

- oO

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

Draco, toujours face au dragon, recula de quelques pas afin de bien pouvoir voir la bête. Le dragon était vraiment immense et il se demandait comment faire pour vaincre une créature d'une telle puissance.

- Alors, petit homme, qu'attends-tu pour attaquer ? Aurais-tu peur ?

Peur ? Bien sûr qu'il avait peur. Qui ne serait pas paniqué devant une telle créature ? « Bon, réfléchit Dray, qu'est-ce que craint un dragon ? Allez, allez, cherche... L'eau ! Oui, l'eau éteint le feu ».

Il tendit alors sa baguette vers l'animal et jeta le premier sortilège d'eau qui lui vint à l'esprit :

- Aquasortia !

Un gigantesque jet d'eau froide jaillit alors de sa baguette magique, pour atteindre la gueule de la bête. Celui-ci se mit à tousser bruyamment. Il tenta de cracher du feu, mais seul un petit nuage de vapeur sortit.

- Argh ! Petit homme, j'avoue que tu as réussi à éteindre mes flammes, mais ne croit pas avoir gagné la partie ! Oooh non... Rien ne m'empêche d'utiliser mes pattes, mes griffes... Et puis, mes flammes n'ont pas disparues pour toujours, dans une quinzaine de minutes, tout sera comme avant...

Draco regarda le dragon. Il n'avait que quelques minutes pour y arriver.

« Bon, c'est faisable ! Ouais... dans tes rêves Draco... »

Il brandit de nouveau sa baguette mais trop tard... Le dragon venait de lui donner un coup de patte. Après la cheville, ce fut donc à son épaule que le sang se mit à couler.

- Alors, humain ? On ne sait plus se battre ?

Draco leva son visage vers la face du dragon. Il vit alors quelque chose de brillant autour de son cou... une chaîne ! Une grosse chaîne pendante avec au bout... un coffre !

« Il y a une serrure à ce coffre, réalisa Draco, et si... »

Il mit sa main dans sa poche et en sortie la clé que le premier lutin lui a donné. Cette clé permettait peut être d'ouvrir ce coffre.

Le mangemort se mit à réfléchir : comment faire pour grimper là haut ? Le plus simple était sûrement de casser la chaîne. Il tenta sa chance :

- Cracbadabum !

Le sort atteignit le collier mais ne parvint malheureusement pas à le briser.

« Ok, Dray... T'as plus trop le choix, tu dois grimper tout là haut... »

Alors, comme ça, mon collier t'intéresse, mon gaillard ? Et bien, vas-y. Qu'attends-tu pour le prendre. Peut être qu'un autre coup de griffe t'aidera ?

Le dragon donna alors un nouveau coup de patte au mangemort qui l'atteignit cette fois au ventre. Sous le coup, Draco s'effondra sur le sol. Il tenta de se relever mais il avait trop mal...

- Ben qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On a bobo ? Allez, viens là... J'ai une petite faim moi...

La créature se pencha et avec son bras, saisit le mangemort encore allongé par terre et le porta au niveau de sa tête. Il leva alors le bras portant le jeune homme, de sorte à le mettre au dessus de sa gueule grande ouverte.

- Mmm ! Je sens que je vais me régaler, moi ! Bye-bye petit !

Il lâcha le mangemort qui tomba, tomba, approchant dangereusement de la gorge de la bête...

* * *

**_POV Harry :_**

- Je vous en prie, Potter, calmez-vous ! Répéta Rogue pour la énième fois. Cessez de hurler et aidez moi à retrouver la clé... La nuit commence à tomber, il faut se dépêcher...

Harry consentit enfin à arrêter de hurler après son professeur de potion. Il s'approcha de la voiture et entrepris de la fouiller, tendis que Rogue chercher dehors.

- Vous savez, professeur, je crois que je ne suis pas près d'oublier cette horrible journée. Quand je vais raconter ça à Ron et Hermione, ils vont...

- Vous ne leur direz rien du tout. Vous voulez vraiment m'humilier devant tout le monde ?

- Non, pas tout le monde ! Seulement mes amis...

- Qui après feront répandre la nouvelle et ainsi tout Poudlard saura que nous avons passé les vacances ensembles !

- Mais non... Bon vous l'avez trouvé ?

- Non, et vous ?

- A votre avis ? Je ne vous le demanderez pas si je l'avais, vous ne croyez pas ?

Rogue marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles sur son élève et se remit à fouiller ses poches, au cas où il ne l'aurait pas fait correctement la première fois.

- Professeur, excusez-moi, mais je vais arracher les fauteuils de votre voiture.

- Quoi ? Non, Potter, ne touchez pas à...

Mais trop tard, Harry avait déjà ôté un des sièges. Le visage de Rogue vira au blanc :

- Ma... Ma voiture...

- Oh ! Je vous en prie, elle a rien votre bagnole ! Vous n'aviez jamais remarqué que les siège pouvait se détacher du reste du véhicule rien qu'en tirant sur ce petit levier, lui dit Harry on montrant de la main le dit levier.

- Et, bien...

- Visiblement... Non.

Il continua de fouiller la voiture, retirant les sièges pour pouvoir chercher en dessous, puis ne trouvant rien, remit tout en place et retourna près de la maison, pour rejoindre son professeur.

Celui-ci était assis par terre, dos à la porte d'entrée et il semblait réfléchir.

- Bon, Potter, venez m'aider, dit -il soudainement.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Et bien à entrer dans la maison sans l'aide de la clé.

- Vous voulez dire... Par effraction ?

- Oui ! Oh ! Bon, c'est ma maison, donc ce ne sera pas une effraction.

- Si vous le dites...

- Bon, Potter, taisez-vous et donner moi un coup de main... à moins que vous ne préfériez dormir dans la voiture.

- Non merci ! Alors, je fais quoi ?

- Vous voyez cette fenêtre, au-dessus de la porte ?

- Hein hein...

- Et bien je vais vous hisser jusqu'à elle, vous allez l'ouvrir, passer à travers celle-ci pour ensuite m'ouvrir la porte de l'intérieur.

- D'accord... et... Pourquoi ne prend t-on pas la fenêtre juste à coté, qui est à notre niveau et qui est, sans aucun doute, plus facile d'accès ?

- Mais parce qu'elle est protégée par un sort, de sorte que personne ne puisse passer au travers. Je l'ai jeté ce matin avant de venir vous chercher, sur conseil de Dumbledore, qui voulait être sûr que personne ne pourrait entrer... pour vous protéger, quoi.

- Merci, mais je crois être capable de me débrouiller tout seul...Bon... Une fois en haut... je fais comment pour l'ouvrir ?

- Et bien... Rogue semblait réfléchir, il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Ben, vous n'aurez qu'à la briser ! Je la ferais réparer demain, c'est pas grave ! Maintenant, monter sur mes épaules !

- Rien que ça ? Je crois que je serais plus à l'aise sur une échelle...

- Vous osez me comparer à cet outil moldu ? Merci...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas... L'échelle est bien mieux que vous...

- Cessez vos bêtises Potter, et montez !

A contre cœur, Harry pris appuis sur les mains de Rogue, puis, le plus prudemment possible, mis ses deux pieds sur les épaules du professeur de potion.

- Ça va, Monsieur ? Demanda sournoisement Harry qui avait vu, juste avant de monter, le visage rouge de Rogue...

- Ouais, ouais ! Mais je dois vous dire que vous n'êtes pas léger, Potter, les gâteaux au chocolat ne vous réussissent pas !

- Mmm ! Merci du compliment... Si vous pouviez vous approcher plus du mur, ça m'aiderez aussi...

En effet, les deux hommes étaient à environ 2 mètres de la fenêtre.

- oO Vous voulez que je me déplace ? Avec vous sur les épaules ?

- Oui, c'est tout fait ça. Aller ! Du nerf ! Mon dieu, je ne vous savez pas si faible !

- Fermez-là Potter !

Tremblant des pieds à la tête, Rogue avança à petit pas vers la maison. Ils ne virent pas derrière eux le petit garçon qui passait devant la maison avec sa mère et qui lui dit:

- Maman ! Maman ! Regarde les deux monsieur ! Ils sont rigolos comme ça !

La mère regarda le drôle de spectacle qui s'offrait devant-elle :

- Viens par là, Stéphane, ne t'approche pas d'eux. Allez, viens, mamans doit téléphoner...

- Alors Potter ? Je suis assez près comme ça ?

- Encore un pas ou deux... Oui, là c'est bon !

Harry s'appuya sur le mur sur ses deux bras.

- Euh... J'y vais ? Demanda -t-il à Rogue.

- Oui ! Mais grouillez-vous !

De toute ses forces, Harry brisa la vitre avec son poing. La vitre explosa en plusieurs morceaux qui tombèrent sur le professeur.

- Aïe !

- Vous allez bien?

- Ça peut aller. Un morceau de verre m'a ouvert l'arcade, mais rien de grave...

- Vous saignez beaucoup ?

- Légèrement.

- Bon, je rentre dans la maison ?

- Oui, oui ! Vite, on va pas y passer la nuit !

Harry passa la tête par la fenêtre :

- Ouuuuh ! C'est mignon tout plein chez vous...

- Taisez-vous Potter ! Allez-y !

- Très bien, Môssieur !

Alors que Harry se glissait dans l'ouverture, ils entendirent une sirène. Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers la route pour voir deux voitures de polices se garer devant. Un homme sortit de chaque voiture, l'un d'eux prit un haut parleur et cria :

- Plus un geste ! Les mains sur la tête ! Nous vous emmenons au poste !

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

Draco tombait toujours. Mais juste avant qu'il n'atterrisse dans la gueule du dragon, quelque chose tomba de la poche du mangemort : sa bourse remplie de gallion. Celui-ci atterrit violemment dans l'œil du monstre, qui sur le coup, referma aussitôt sa gueule. Draco atterrit alors sur son museau : il était sain et sauf !

Tandis que le dragon essayer de se frotter à l'œil où il avait mal, Draco profita de ce moment d'inadvertance pour se glisser le long du coup de l'animal.

Après quelques mouvements, il parvint enfin au coffret. Il sortit la clé, la glissa dans la serrure et l'ouvrit. Une lumière verte jaillissait de la boite : l'amulette !

Le mangemort s'en empara rapidement, et au moment où il allait l'enfilé autour de son cou, il sentit une des pattes du dragon le propulser par terre. Le pauvre jeune homme atterrit violemment sur le sol, sur le dos...

- Aaaaaahhh !

- Alors, on a encore bobo ? Pauvre petite chose... Maintenant rends-moi l'amulette. Ordonna le monstre.

« L'amulette ! Où est-elle ? » Pensa Draco.

Il regarda partout autour de lui. Il ne la vit malheureusement pas. Il se leva, et sans prêter la moindre attention au dragon, marcha un peu partout pour la trouver, et soudain, il la repéra. Elle était sur un petit rocher penché... penché du coté de la marre de lave !!!!

- C'est pas vrai !!

Il couru jusqu'au pendentif et une fois près du petit rocher, il se mit à ralentir le pas. Un mouvement brusque et l'amulette tombée dans la lave.

C'est à ce moment là que surgit le dragon. A l'aide de ses longues ailes noires, il vola au dessus du lac de lave et s'approcha du collier. Il pencha sa patte pour l'atteindre lorsque :

- Accio amulette !

Le bijou s'envola pour atterrir dans la main de Draco. Aussitôt, il le porta à son cou, l'enfila et de nouveau, il tomba dans un gouffre noir, sans fond...

Il tomba de nouveau assez lourdement sur un sol... doux. Il se redressa. Il vit alors qu'il était de retour dans la chambre du Manoir de Voldemort, sur un énorme tapis vert bouteille. Il jeta des coups d'œil autour de lui dans l'espoir de voir John MacDyllan. Celui-ci était profondément endormit sur un divan. Draco s'approcha de lui et dit aussi fort qu'il le put :

- DEBOUT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MacDyllan se redressa subitement :

- Qu... Quoi ? On nous attaque ? Vite, vite, ma baguette...

- Non, non, non ! Calmez-vous ! C'est moi !

- Malfoy ? Vous... Vous êtes vivant ?

- Oui, comme vous pouvez le voir...

- L'amulette, vous l'avez encore autour du cou ?

- Oui, regardez.

Draco écarta les haut de sa chemise de sorte qu'on puisse voir le bijou. Celui-ci était en train de s'enfoncer petit à petit dans sa peau.

- Parfait ! S'écria John MacDyllan. Le pouvoir de l'Imperium entre en vous. Venez, nous allons voir si vous y arrivez.

Il poussa Draco pour l'amener à la cage où était toujours le petit rongeur tremblant de peur.

- Allez-y ! Je vous regarde.

Draco se racla la gorge. Il brandit sa baguette sur la souris et dis :

- Imperio !

Le jet de lumière vert jaillit de sa baguette et toucha la souris.

- Bien, Monsieur Malfoy. Maintenant, ordonnez-lui quelque chose, pour voir si vous arrivez à diriger cet animal.

Draco réfléchit à un ordre qu'il pourrait donner au rongeur. Il dit alors la première chose à laquelle il pensa :

- Euh... Danse !

Aussitôt, la petite souris se dressa sur ses deux pattes arrières et se mit à se trémousser.

- Merveilleux ! Je vois que vous êtes très doué ! Bon, vous allez pouvoir rentrer chez vous, maintenant ! On se revoit la semaine prochaine ?

- D'accord.

Le nouveau mangemort se dirigea vers la sortie, dit un au revoir à son professeur des sortilèges impardonnables et quitta la pièce.

MacDyllan, lui, regardait toujours la petite souris :

- Incroyable... De toute ma vie je n'avais jamais vu une souris danser la Macaréna !

* * *

**_POV Harry :_**

Harry était assis sur un des nombreux bancs du commissariat. Il avait la tête enfouit dans ses mains, les coudes sur les jambes. Ses poignets étaient reliés par une paire de menottes. A coté de lui se trouvait le professeur Rogue. Il ne cessait de jeter des regards furieux autour de lui, le sang coulant toujours au dessus de son œil. Lui aussi était muni de menottes :

- Non mais vraiment ! Être arrêté pour avoir essayé de rentrer chez soit ! C'est le comble !

Harry redressa la tête, et regarda son professeur. Il semblait quelque peu inquiet :

- Professeur, vous devriez enlever le morceau de verre qui est resté dans votre arcade. Vous voulez que ça s'infecte ?

Ne vous occupez pas de ça ! Ce n'est pas le plus urgent pour le moment.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va nous arriver ?

- Comment ça ?

- Allô ! On est dans un poste de police ! On a de jolis petits bracelets aux poignets, qui d'ailleurs, vous vont à ravir ! Et moi, maintenant, je veux savoir ce que ces policiers vont faire de nous !

- Comment voulez-vous que je sache ?

- Et puis si nous en sommes là, c'est votre faute ! Tout ce qui nous arrive depuis ce matin est de votre faute !

- Ma faute ? Vraiment ?

- Oui !

- Oui ?

- Oui !

- Bien ! Alors dites-moi ce que j'ai fait ! J'ai tout mon temps, après tout ! Nous sommes mis en garde à vue pour la nuit, on a jusqu'à demain matin, alors vous pouvez y aller dans les détails, Potter ! Je vous écoutes !

- Très bien, d'abord, vous arrivez beaucoup trop tôt ce matin ! Ma tante Marge était là, je vous signal ! Je vous jure que si il était arrivé quelque chose de bizarre, nous aurions été dans de beaux draps !

- Bien, désolé d'avoir tout fait pour ne pas être en retard.

- Vous êtes arrivé plus de 2 heures à l'avance !!!

- Oui, bon, continuez !

- Très bien, alors après, Môssieur Rogue se perd ! Il tourne en rond, il passe à deux reprises au même endroit...

- Si vous pouviez arrêtez de me parler à la troisième personne, ce serait bien.

- J'ai pas fini ! Vu que vous m'avez emmené beaucoup plus tôt que prévu, je n'ai pas pu manger ! Donc on va au resto et qui vois-je ? Cho Chang !!! Tenez ! Même Malfoy, j'aurais été plus heureux de le voir ! C'est pour vous dire ! Cho, je veux plus jamais en entendre parler ! Cho ! Non mais quel nom ridicule en plus !

- Calmez-vous, Potter, pas la peine de hurler ! Les gendarmes commencent à nous regarder drôlement...

- Rien à battre ! Après, ben tiens ! Vous vous invitez chez les Chang ! Et moi, là-dedans, qu'est-ce que j'ai ?! Un baiser de Cho, qui était très écœurant je dois préciser, et une dizaine de posters à mon effigie ! Le cauchemar ! Et tout ça en 5 minutes seulement !

- Allons, allons, Potter !

- Taisez-vous ! Après, on arrive -enfin- chez vous ! Tout va bien, sauf que... bien sûr, vous, encore et toujours, vous m'annonciez que vous avez perdu la clé !! Alors là, que faisons nous ? On entre par effraction ! Franchement, vous pouviez pas jeter un Alohomora ?! Moi, je l'ai pas fait parce que je ne peut pas faire de magie en dehors de Poudlard, mais vous ! Vous, vous pouviez, et...

- **BON POTTER, MAINTENANT , ÇA SUFFIT !!!!!!** Pour votre information, je n'ai pas jeté d' Alohomora car, comme je vous l'ai déjà dis, mon village est protégé de sorte à ce que Vous-savez-qui ne puisse pas vous repérer !!!!! Et, si jamais on jète le moindre sort, la protection magique s'effondre !!! Et, oui, je sais, j'ai dis que ce matin j'avais jeté un sort pour empêcher les intrus d'entrer dans la maison, mais à ce moment là, la barrière n'avait pas encore était installée !!!!!! Maintenant, Potter, si vous avez des questions, dites-le !!!!!!!

Harry regarda son professeur avec des yeux ronds, la bouche grande ouverte. Il ne savait plus quoi dire.

- Hé, ho ! Vous avez un problème, Monsieur ? Demanda un policier qui venait d'entendre les hurlements de Rogue.

- Non, tout vas bien ! Alors, Potter, des questions ? Redemanda t-il à son élève.

Harry fit non de la tête.

- Tant mieux ! Dit Rogue.

- Enfin, si...

- Par Merlin, c'est pas possible, ce gamin est insupportable... soupira le professeur.

- Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez pas fait de magie... pour me protéger ?

- Euh... et bien, disons que c'est un ordre de Dumbledor. Il m'a demandé de vous protéger et je le fais. Mais si vous croyez que ça me réjouie...

- Moi non plus ça ne m'enchante pas, vous savez ? Ha ha ! Maintenant, je comprends mieux Ron et Hermione...

- Je ne vois absolument pas ce qu'ils viennent faire dans cette histoire...

- Et bien, ils m'ont écrit pour me dire qu'ils avaient surprit un morceau de conversation entre vous et... Dumbledor, expliqua Harry en ayant une pointe d'hésitation et d'écœurement dans la voix en prononçant le nom de son directeur. Ils m'ont dit que vous n'aviez pas l'air très content, et que vous hurliez après le directeur. Maintenant je sais que c'est parce que vous veniez d'apprendre que je devait passer mes vacances chez vous. Ha ha ! Et Ron qui s'inquiétait ! Y'a vraiment pas de quoi... Enfin, presque pas de quoi, parce que là, je crois qu'on peut s'inquiéter. J'ai pas envi de passer mes vacances en tôle vous savez ! Alors vous avez intérêt à nous sortir de là ! Et vite !

- Je ferais de mon mieux... Oh ! Potter, vous avez fait tomber quelque chose de votre poche ! Dit Rogue alors qu'il voyait un morceau de parchemin tomber de la poche de son élève.

Harry se pencha et le ramassa. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dessus et dit :

- Tiens, je l'avais complètement oublié celui-là.

- Faites voir !

Il tendit le parchemin au professeur de potions :

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis toujours là. »_

- Qui vous à envoyé ça ?

- Je sais pas, il n'y avait pas de signature. Mais je doit dire que cette écriture me rappelle celle de quelqu'un... Avec quelques différences quand même.

- Elle vous rappelle l'écriture de qui ?

- De personne, répondit précipitamment Harry.

- Humm... Je n'insiste pas. Bon... et à votre avis, il veut dire quoi ce mot ?

- Il veut dire que quelqu'un est toujours là ! Vous ne savez pas lire !

- Vous savez très bien ce que je veut dire...

- Oui... Bon, en fait, je pense qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un que je connais, puisqu'il ou elle me tutoie, et que cette personne veut me rassurer de quelque chose... Mais je vois pas quoi.

- Hum... Tenez, reprenez votre papier. On verra si vous en recevez d'autre comme ça. On ne sait jamais, cela peut être un farce que l'on vous fait. Il vaut mieux s'en méfier et ne pas s'en occuper pour le moment.

- Vous avez sans doute raison...

- Mais j'ai toujours raison, Potter !

- Si vous le dites !

- Hep ! Vous deux ! Venez, c'est votre tour ! Appela un policier.

Les deux sorciers se levèrent ensemble et suivirent le policier dans une petite pièce, comportant 4 chaises, une table avec des poignets de fers dessus et une grosse lampe. C'était dans cette salle qu'ils subiraient un interrogatoire...

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

A peine avait-il franchit la grande porte du Manoir Malfoy qu'il sentit deux bras le serrer contre un corps grand et mince :

- Mon, chéri, tu es en vie ! C'est merveilleux, tu as réussi ! J'ai eut si peur que tu échoue...

- C'est bon, mère, arrêtez ! Vous me gênez !

Draco, qui n'était pas habitué à recevoir des gestes d'affection par ses parents trouvait étrange le comportement de sa mère. Celle-ci le relâcha et lui dit :

- Viens vite ! Ton père est dans le salon.

Ensemble, ils partirent vers la plus grande pièce du Manoir. Lucius Malfoy était assis sur un immense divan, face à la cheminée dans laquelle avait était allumé un grand feu. Il avait le regard dans le vague et semblait soucieux.

- Lucius, mon chéri, Draco est ici.

Le maître de maison se leva rapidement et regarda son fils, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait de sa vie.

- Draco ?! Tu as réussi ?

- Oui père. Je sais à présent lancer l'Imperium. MacDyllan m'a dit de le retrouver dans une semaine.

- MacDyllan, grinça le père du jeune mangemort. T'as t-il dit quelque chose ? T'as t-il parlait de moi, par hasard ?

- Hum... Non, non, je ne croit pas... Du moins je ne m'en souvient pas.

- Oh ! Draco tu es blessé, s'écria subitement Narcissa Malfoy, lorsqu'elle vit la cheville mordue, les griffures à l'épaule et au ventre de son fils.

- Oui... Mais rien de grave. Je demanderais à Corty de me soigner après. Père, je pourrais vous parler un moment, s'il vous plait ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Assieds-toi !

Tous les deux prirent place sur le divan, et Draco se tourna vers son père qui l'écoutait attentivement.

- Voilà, en fait, c'est à propos de MacDyllan. IL m'a semblait ce matin, que vous et lui ne vous entendiez pas très bien. Et... Si cela ne vous ennuie pas, père, j'aimerais bien que vous m'expliquiez la raison de se comportement.

- Tu es toujours aussi curieux, à ce que je vois, lui dit Lucius.

Draco lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse qui le rendait vraiment très séduisant.

- Crois le ou non, mais cela à un rapport avec la mort des Potter et la disparition du Maître, il y a 15 ans.

- La mort des Potter ?

- Oui. Vois-tu, lorsque le Maître est allait tuer James et Lily Potter, un soir d'Halloween, il nous avez demandait, à MacDyllan et moi-même, de l'accompagner. Pendant qu'il était chez les Potter, John et moi devions attendre dehors. Nous avions eut l'ordre d'intervenir seulement si le Maître avait un problème. Au début, tout allait comme prévu, James meurt, ensuite Lily, mais lorsque ce fut au tour du jeune Harry, il y a eut un petit imprévu. Mais ça, tu le sais déjà. Tout le monde le sais. MacDyllan et moi sommes entré. On a alors vu le Maître se faire... anéantir, si l'on peut dire ça comme ça, par Harry...

- Vous voulez dire que vous avez vu comment Potter s'en est sorti ? Racontez !

- Non, pas maintenant. Sois patient, je te le dirais sans doute un jour...

- Mais père, tout le monde cherche à savoir comment il a fait ! Les gens donneraient cher pour savoir !

- Je le sais bien, mais nous avons promis au Maître de ne rien dire tant qu'il ne l'aura pas dit.

- Bon... Continuez votre histoire, alors...

- Merci. Donc lorsque nous sommes arrivés, nous avons vu le Maître se faire anéantir, et c'est la que les choses se sont corsées avec MacDyllan. Nous devions, par ordre du Maître, faire quelque chose s'il lui arrivait un truc. Nous devions donc, à ce moment là, détruire nous même le dernier des Potter. Le problème, c'est qu'à l'époque, nous étions jeunes et... pas très courageux. Après avoir vu ce que ce bébé avait fait au Seigneur des Ténèbres, nous n'osions pas s'approcher de lui. Tu aurais vu la force du petit, ses pouvoirs étaient... il était très puissant pour son âge. On s'est alors disputé, disant à l'autre qu'il était un lâche alors que nous ne valions pas mieux. Nous avons alors entendu à l'extérieur Pettigrow qui hurler dans la rue avec Black... Puis les gens du ministère. John et moi avons pris la fuite. Jamais personne n'a su que nous étions présent lors des deux meurtres. Personne, et heureusement pour nous ! Depuis, John et moi, on ne s'est plus jamais parlé. Jusqu'à ce matin...

- Vous voulez dire que vous ne vous parlez plus à cause d'une dispute... Pour ça ?

- Oui... C'est ridicule, n'est-ce pas ! Mais les disputes sont toujours stupides. Et c'est comme ça que souvent, les meilleurs amis du monde se séparent.

- John MacDyllan était votre meilleur ami ?

- Oui. Maintenant, Draco, il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles te coucher. Et fait toi soigner avant de dormir.

- Bien père.

- Je veux que tu saches, Draco, que je ne t'ai pas tout raconté. La suite, tu la saura un autre jour... Lorsque tu seras prêt.

- Très bien... Bonne nuit père.

Il sortit du salon, croisant en chemin sa mère qui était entrain de hurler après trois elfes de maisons, qui semblaient avoir mal fait leur travail, et monta dans sa chambre.

Ainsi son père savait... Il savait comment Potter avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Comment avait-il fait ? Draco aurait aimé que son père le lui dise, mais il pouvait attendre encore un peu... Et son père avait eut peur d'un bébé ? Honte à la famille Malfoy si cela se savait. Il valait mieux n'en parler à personne... Mais quand même, Potter ? Terrifiant petit bébé ? Il ne semblait pas bien effrayant aux yeux de Draco.

- Comme quoi ? Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences, murmura t-il.

- Vous n'êtes pourtant pas le mieux placé pour dire ça, Monsieur.

Draco se retourna.

- Corty ! Que fais-tu là ?

- C'est Madame qui m'a envoyé vous guérir de vos blessures, Monsieur.

- Bien. Viens par là, tu vas commencer par ma cheville.

- Oui Monsieur.

- Corty ? Arrêtes de me faire la morale, d'accord ! Me dire que je ne suis pas le mieux placer pour juger à l'apparence n'est pas ton travail.

- Bien , Monsieur.

* * *

**VOILA !**

**J'espère que cela vous a plu !**

**N'hésitez surtout pas pour les reviews ! **


	7. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour !**

**Voici le chapitre 7 ( bon, c'est pas vraiment des chapitres... ). J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

****_POV Harry :_**

Les 3 gendarmes présents dans la petite pièce firent s'asseoir les deux sorciers mis en garde à vue. Harry s'assit une des 4 chaises et Rogue sur celle juste à coté. On leur ôta leurs menottes. A la place, on attacha leurs poignets au poignets de fer soudés à la table. Ils ne pouvaient plus quitter la pièce. Les trois gendarmes prirent places en face d'eux, deux sur les chaises et l'autre debout, adossé au mur.

- Bien, Messieurs, vous êtes ici pour avoir essayer de pénétrer dans une maison avec effraction...

Harry jeta un regard sarcastique à Rogue. Celui-ci le lui rendit bien et ils regardèrent de nouveau le gendarme qui parlait :

- Une femme nous à téléphoné pour nous prévenir. Elle dit vous avoir vu briser la vitre. En fait, ce serait son petit garçon qui vous aurais remarqué en premier. En tout les cas, nous devons procéder à un interrogatoire. Je vais commencer par vous, Monsieur, dit-il en s'adressant à Rogue.

Le policier qui était debout s'approcha de la table, prit la lampe dans ses mains, l'alluma et la reposa, de sorte à ce que la lumière aille droit dans les yeux du professeur.

- C'est vraiment nécessaire cette lumière ? Demanda l'interrogé. Vous savez, je peux répondre facilement à vos questions, pas besoin de me torturer avec une lampe.

- Je le sais bien, mais cela fait partit des règles à la gendarmerie. Première question : que faisiez vous devant cette maison et pourquoi essayez-vous d'y entrer comme un voleur ?

- Tout simplement parce qu'il s'agit de ma maison, Monsieur, et que...

- Votre maison, dites-vous ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi passer par la fenêtre ?

- Vous feriez comment, vous, si vous aviez perdu la clé de votre maison et que vous n'ayez aucun moyen d'entrer ?

- Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que vous avez perdu les clés ?

- Rien. Mais je vous jure que c'est vrai !

- Bien, bien, à vous, jeune homme, dit le policier à Harry, expliquez-nous votre version des faits.

- Je n'est rien à dire, tout ce que le professeur Rogue à dis est vrai.

- Professeur ? A quel école ?

- Poud...

- A Saint Brutus ! Coupa Harry.

- Bien. Je peux savoir ce qu'un élève fait chez son professeur pendant les vacances ?

- Je suis un ami de sa famille, expliqua Rogue. Du moins, je connaissais ses parents.

- Connaissais ?

- Oui. Mes parents sont morts, précisa Harry.

- Donc c'est moi qui le garde pendant les vacances.

- Morts comment ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? En quoi ça nous avancera de vous le dire ?

- En rien, je suis curieux, c'est tout.

Rogue grommela bruyamment.

- Un problème, Monsieur ?

- Oui ! Et un gros ! Vous nous arrêtez alors que nous n'avons rien fait de mal, il est plus de minuit et j'ai... Non, nous avons faim ! Alors si vous pourriez vous dépêcher et finir rapidement avec cette histoire, ce serait bien !

- Oh ! Tout doux, mon gaillard ! Si tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça !

- Bon, alors, noms, prénoms, professions et adresses s'il vous plait ! Demanda un autre policier.

- Je m'appelle Severus Rogue, professeur à Pou... Saint Brutus, j'habite dans la maison dont vous nous avez virez tout à l'heure et...

- Oui, oui, c'est bon ! Et ce jeune homme ?

- Et lui, c'est William Potter. Il vit avec moi pour les vacances et n'a pas de travail. Il est juste étudiant.

- Bien !

Harry regarda son professeur et lui demanda à voix basse :

- William Potter ?

- Oui, on ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de dire à quelqu'un que vous êtes ici. Imaginé qu'un sorcier le découvre...

- Pouvons nous savoir ce que vous dites, Messieurs ?

- On se demandait quand nous pourrions rentrer chez moi.

- Bientôt. Je vais téléphoner à vos voisins leur demander si c'est bien vous qui habitez la maison dans laquelle nous vous avons arrêté.

Les gendarmes sortirent, laissant les deux autres attaché à la table.

- Pourquoi William ?

- Je sais pas, j'ai pris le nom de votre grand-père...

- Il s'appelait William ? Et ma grand-mère ?

- C'est pas le moment je crois...

- Oh, bon, d'accord...

- Elizabeth.

- Pardon ?

- Elle s'appelait Elizabeth.

- Ah ? Merci !

- De rien. J'espère que mes voisins ne seront pas assez idiots pour dirent qu'ils ne me connaissent pas !

- Pourquoi, ils sont stupides ?

- Non, mais ils sont très vieux, et ont souvent la mémoire qui flanche, alors...

- Professeur, il y a quelque chose que j'ai remarqué, depuis que nous sommes parti de chez mon oncle et ma tante. C'est que vous êtes quand même plus sympa avec moi qu'à l'école. Vous n'êtes pas aussi méchant que d'habitude...

- C'est à cause de Dumbledore.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il à encore fait ?

- Il m'a fait promettre de ne pas trop être sévère avec vous, alors je fais de mon mieux, mais avec vous, c'est pas facile...

- Il vous a fait promettre ça parce qu'il espérait qu'ainsi je le remercie ?

- Non, c'est pour éviter de se faire repérer par le Lord Noir et ses mangemorts.

- Comment cela ?

- Je vous ai dit qu'on ne pouvait pas faire de magie dans ce village sous peine de briser le sort de protection ?

- Oui...

- Et bien, Dumbledore m'a dit que lorsque vous étiez trop énervé, vous faisiez de la magie sans le vouloir, comme lorsque vous avez gonflé votre tante...

- Ha ha ! Oui, je m'en souviens !

- Et donc, il vaut mieux que je ne vous énerve pas pendant les vacances ! Si je vous énerve, vous allez être en colère et sans doute briser la barrière en jetant malencontreusement un sort.

- Je vois. Et si la barrière se brise, Voldemort me retrouve ?

- Voilà !

C'est à ce moment là que les policiers firent leur entrée dans la pièce :

- C'est bon, vous êtes libre ! Désolé pour le dérangement ! Nous allons vous ouvrir la porte de votre maison avec un passe partout ! Nous feront également refaire une clé pour vous !

Ils détachèrent ensuite les poignets des deux sorciers et les firent sortirent, tout en leur présentant de nombreuses excuses.

Harry et Rogue montèrent dans une voiture de police qui devait les reconduire chez le professeur, accompagné d'un policier chargé de leur ouvrir la porte.

- Vous savez, professeur ? Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais oublier cette journée !

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

Tandis que son elfe de maison s'occupait à soigner ses blessures, Draco repensait à ce que lui avait dit son père : si Potter était si puissant étant petit, qu'est-ce que cela devait être aujourd'hui ? Peut être serait-il préférable de ne plus trop l'énerver... Mais puisqu'il devait devenir son ami, ce ne sera pas un problème : il sera plus... gentil.

- Monsieur ?

- Oui, Corty ?

- Pouvez-vous retirer votre chemise que je puisse soigner les griffures de votre dos ?

- Oui.

Draco retira sa chemise et vit avec horreur que ce qu'il pensait être une petite égratignure était en faite bien plus que ça. Les griffes du dragon étaient profondément entrées dans sa chaire. Il eut une grimasse de douleur lorsque l'elfe de maison y versa un liquide piquant.

- Désolé, Monsieur. Mais Corty devait le faire, même si cela ne plait pas à Monsieur.

- Je sais...

Lorsque la créature eut finit son travail et qu'elle fut sortie des appartements de Draco, celui-ci décida d'aller écrire à ses amis, à savoir : Vincent Crabbe, Grégory Goyle, Blaise Zabini, Pancy Parkinson et Milicent Bulstrode.

Il prit alors 5 morceaux de parchemin, écrivit le nom de chacun de ses amis en haut des 5 lettres, puis jeta un sort sur chaque morceau de feuille pour que ce qu'il écrit sur une lettre apparaisse également sur les autres. Pratique si l'on ne voulait pas réécrire plusieurs fois la même chose :

_« Crabbe, _( Goyle, Zabini, Parkinson ou Bulstrode sur les autres lettres )

_Comme tu le sait déjà, je suis devenu mangemort cet été, et ma première mission est de livrer le balafré au Seigneur des Ténèbres. _

_Aujourd'hui à eut lieu ma première leçon sur les sortilèges impardonnables. A présent je sais jeter le sort Imperium. Les épreuves étaient rudes, mais comme tu peux t'en douter, je les ais réussi facilement. Ce n'était pas bien difficile, n'importe qui pourrait y parvenir... Même Londubat ! _

_Ma prochaine séance aura lieu la semaine prochaine. Les épreuves devraient êtres plus difficiles mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça._

_Mon père vient de m'apprendre quelque chose d'incroyable, malheureusement, il n'y ait pas allé dans les détails. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il sait comment Potter à vaincu Vous-savez-qui ! Il a assisté à la scène avec un de ses anciens ami. Il ne m'a rien dit de plus pour le moment. Tu te rends compte si je pouvais arriver à lui faire cracher le morceau ? Ce serait formidable de savoir._

_Je voulais aussi te demander de faire passer un message à tous les serpentards que tu connais. Dis leur que Draco Malfoy les invite chez lui dans trois jours ! J'aurais des choses importantes à leur dire au sujet de cette année, qui ne sera pas comme les autres, tu peux me croire._

_On se revoit dans trois jours,_

_DM. »_

Il relut alors sa lettre, vérifia que les quatre autres étaient bien identiques et les donna alors à 5 hiboux différents, qui partirent livrer les colis à leurs destinataires.

Draco mit alors son plus beau pyjama de soie noire et partit se coucher, sans savoir ce qui lui arriverait le lendemain...

* * *

**_POV Harry :_**

Les deux hommes étaient de retour dans le jardin de la maison de Rogue. Harry prit ses affaires resté dehors ( « Ouf... Personne ne me les a volé ! » ) et ils franchirent chacun leur tour la porte de la maison, se retrouvant ainsi dans un petit hall d'entrée aux murs de couleur blanche.

- C'est mignon, chez vous... ça m'étonne de vous, d'ailleurs...

- Vous pensiez que ce serai comme mes cachots à Poudlard ?

- Oui.

Harry entra dans la pièce d'à coté, qui se trouvait être le salon. Les murs étaient également blancs, une grande table en bois était disposé dans le fond de la pièce entourée de 6 chaises. Une petite table basse en verre se trouvé devant le poste de télévision. Un grand canapé et deux fauteuils assortis l'entouré.

Il y avait aussi une grande cheminée en pierre qui mesuré dans les 2m50 de haut. Quelques tableaux ornés les murs, donnant ainsi un peut de gaieté dans la pièce.

- C'est génial ici, professeur.

- Oui, merci. C'est une amie qui m'a aidé pour la déco.

- Vous avez des amis ? Demanda Harry, visiblement très étonné.

- Oui, Potter, comme tout le monde.

- Elle s'appelle comment, votre amie ?

- Carol. Carol Vincent.

- Elle habite le village ?

- Oui, à quelques mètres d'ici.

Harry continua son exploration, il sortit du salon et alla dans la pièce juste en face : la cuisine. Les murs étaient d'un vert très pale, une petite table ronde se trouvée au centre entourée de 4 chaises vertes.

Un grand réfrigérateur américain blanc était posé dans un coin de la cuisine avec une petite tété dessus.

- Mais c'est que vous êtes moderne...

- N'est-ce pas. Répondit Rogue, qui était assez fier de voir son élève aimait sa maison.

- Et ma chambre ? Elle est où?

- A l'étage ! Suivez-moi.

Rogue le fit monter les escaliers pour le conduire dans un pitié pièce au mur blancs et à la porte et la fenêtre peints en bleu. Un bureau se trouvé dans la pièce, accompagné d'un ordinateur. Il y avait aussi un lit, bien entendu, qui se trouvé au fond de la pièce. Un grande armoire bleu en face. Une table était installé dans un autre coin de mur où dessus séjournée une petite télévision.

- Voilà, c'est pas très grand mais j'espère que ça vous plait.

- C'est magnifique ! Je n'avait pas tout ça, chez les Dursley ! Euh... Je pourrais utiliser l'ordinateur et la télé ?

- Bien, sûr !

- Merci.

- Bon venez, Potter ! Nous continuerons la visite demain ! Je crois qu'il serait préférable d'aller manger et de se coucher, maintenant ! Il est quand même 2 heures du matin.

- Vous avez raison !

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa nouvelle chambre et sorti de la pièce avec son professeur.

- Ma chambre se trouve juste en face de la votre, Potter ! Je ne veux en aucun cas vous voir à l'intérieur, compris ?

- Oui, oui... On mange quoi ? Demanda le griffondor pour changer de sujet.

- Je n'ai pas grand chose, et nous n'avons pas vraiment de temps pour faire un grand repas... Une salade et du jambon vous suffiront pour ce soir... ou plutôt, pour cette nuit ?

- Oui, je crois... Je vous aides ?

- Volontiers.

Les deux hommes se mirent donc à préparer le repas ensemble dans le plus grand silence et allèrent ensuite manger dans le salon.

Ils se remémorèrent leur journée en disant qu'il valait mieux en rire plutôt que de continuer à se disputer pour ça. Après tout, cela était un bon souvenir... Quand on voyait les choses sous un certain angle...

Une fois le repas terminé, il rangèrent rapidement la vaisselle dans la cuisine et partirent chacun se coucher dan leur chambre respective, tous les deux ayant un petit sourire sur les lèvres...

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

_« Il avançait dans un chemin brumeux. Un silence inquiétant régnait dans ce monde sans lumière... Il entendit alors un battement d'aile. Levant les yeux, il vit un ange voler dans le ciel obscure :_

_- Viens, suis-moi... Lui disait-il._

_Le jeune homme suivit alors l'ange, l'emmenant dans un endroit plus éclairé. L'ange se posa sur le sol. Le jeune put alors voir qu'il avait de très long cheveux blanc, bien qu'il soit très jeune, qui lui tombaient jusqu'au genoux. Il avait un visage très pale et était vêtu dans une sorte de grand voile blanc... Il était magnifique._

_- Qui es-tu ? Demanda le jeune homme._

_- Je ne peux pas te le dire... _

_- Que me veux-tu ?_

_- Te mettre en garde. Écoutes-moi et réfléchit bien à ces paroles : ''Ce que tu penses être le mieux pour toi n'est pas ce que tu crois. Écoutes ton cœur, ne te fie qu'à lui. Oublie la marque ''. »_

_- Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas..._

_- Ce que tu penses être le mieux pour toi n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Écoutes ton cœur, ne te fie qu'à lui ! Oublie la marque ! OUBLIE LA !!!!! »_

Draco se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de faire un rêve très étrange. Il se leva et se regarda dans le miroir. Mais ce ne fut pas lui qu'il vit dans celui-ci, ce n'était pas son reflet : c'était l'ange !

- Draco, c'est très important ! Fais-moi confiance ! Ce que tu pense être le mieux pour toi n'est pas ce que tu crois... Écoutes ton cœur, ne te fie qu'à lui... Oublie la marque ! Draco, c'est très important ! Criait l'ange ! Écoutes-moi ! C'est très important !

Draco se détourna rapidement de la glace :

- Corty !! Appela le jeune homme. Corty, vite !

« POP ! »

L'elfe de maison venait de transplaner dans la chambre de son maître.

- Vous m'avez demandé, Monsieur ?

- Oui, regarde, là ! Dis-moi ce que tu vois. Demanda t-il en désignant le miroir.

- Je ne vois rien, Monsieur.

- Quoi ?!Le serpentard tourna la tête vers le miroir. L'ange avait disparut.

- Mais c'est... je... je... Il était là, il y a deux secondes ! Je ne comprends pas !

- Draco, qu'est-ce qui te prends d'hurler comme ça au beau milieu de la nuit ?

Demanda Lucius Malfoy qui venait d'entrer à son tour dans la chambre, suivit de son épouse, Narcissa.

- J'ai fait un rêve ! Il y avait un ange et... Je me suis réveillé, et ensuite, l'ange était dans le miroir et...

- Mon chéri, tu es sûr que ça va ? Demanda sa mère.

- Oui, oui ! Je ne suis pas fou, quand même, je l'ai vu, je vous dis !

- Corty ! Vas chercher un chocolat chaud.

- Bien, Monsieur.

Il y eut un nouveau « POP ! » et les trois Malfoy restèrent seuls dans la pièce.

- Draco, je ne te comprends pas très bien... Tu dis avoir vu quoi ?

- Un ange, père ! Un ange ! Et ensuite il m'a parlé, là ! Dans mon miroir... Enfin, je ne suis pas fou...

- Et, que t'as t-il dis ?

- Un truc comme quoi je devais écouter mon cœur... oublier la marque...

- Quel marque ? Demanda sa mère.

- Tu parles de la marque des Ténèbres ? Demanda son père.

- Je... Je ne sais pas...

Draco se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il était complètement perdu. Il ne savait plus... Avait-il imaginé le reflet dans la glace suite à son rêve ? Ou bien l'ange était-il réellement apparut ?

« POP ! »

- Voilà le chocolat chaud, Monsieur.

Lucius Malfoy saisit la tasse de chocolat des mains de son elfe de maison, sans un merci, et la tendit ensuite à son fils.

- Bois ça, Draco. Ensuite tu retourneras te coucher. Ce n'était sans doute qu'une hallucination... Bien que je n'aime pas reconnaître le fait qu'un membre de la famille puisse être... Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

- Fou ? C'est ce que vous voulez dire ?  Je ne suis pas fou ! Vous comprenez ? Je... Ne... Suis... Pas... Fou !

- Je n'ai jamais dis ça.

- Mais vous l'avez pensé !

- Mon chéri, bois ton chocolat et retourne te coucher, s'il te plait.

- Bien mère.

Draco but le plus rapidement qu'il le put son chocolat chaud, se brûla la langue. Ses parents repartirent après s'être assuré que leur fils était bien retourné dans son lit.

Seul de nouveau dans sa chambre, Draco se répéta mentalement les paroles de l'ange ( « Ce que tu penses être le mieux pour toi n'est pas ce que tu cois. Écoutes ton cœur, ne te fie qu'à lui. Oublie la marque... » ) jusqu'à se que le sommeil l'emporte de nouveau, sans savoir que dans le miroir, un ange le regardait gravement, ses yeux d'un bleu acier brillant comme deux étoiles. Un ange qui passera la nuit à le fixer, sans jamais ciller une seule fois, jusqu'à ce que les premiers rayons du soleil traversent les rideaux de la fenêtre...

* * *

**_POV Harry :_**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla assez tard : 10 heures 30. Il s'habilla rapidement après avoir fait une toilette rapide et descendit à la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner. Rogue était déjà assis à table. Il avait détaché ses cheveux et n'était pas coiffé.

- Vous ressemblé plus au Rogue que je connais quand vous êtes comme ça, vous savez ?

- Bonjour à vous aussi, Potter...

- Oh ! Excusez-moi. Bonjour, professeur.

- Tenez, prenez des toasts. Je viens juste de les griller.

Harry s'assit face à son professeur et se beurra une tartine. Severus Rogue, lui, buvait un grand bol de café au lait.

- Vous avez bien dormi, Potter. Demanda t-il pour faire la conversation.

- Oui. Et vous ?

- Très bien.

Il y eut un nouveau silence dans la pièce. Les deux hommes ne savaient pas quoi dire. Alors qu'Harry était sur le point de dire quelque chose, un hibou se glissa par le fenêtre ouverte. Il alla se poser devant le jeune homme et lui tandis la patte. Le griffondor s'empara de la lettre attachée à l'animal qui s'envola aussitôt. Tandis que le jeune garçon dépliait la;lettre, il entendit Rogue lui dire :

- C'est un des hiboux de Dumbledore. Je me demande ce qu'il vous veux...

- Dumbledore ?

Harry lança alors la lettre à son professeur. Celle-ci tomba dans son bol à moitié vide.

- Enfin Potter ! Faites attention ! Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas lire ce message ? Demanda t-il tandis qu'il essuyait tant bien que mal le café qui avait taché la lettre.

- Je ne veux plus entendre parler de Dumbledore ! Vous n'avez qu'à la lire, vous !

- Très bien ! Mais je vous la lit à haute voix ! Après tout, ce message vous est adressé.

Harry marmonna d'incompréhensibles paroles et Rogue se mit à lire, ignorant les protestations de son élève :

- « _Harry,_

_Je suppose que tu te trouves en ce moment même chez le professeur Rogue. J'espère que le trajet c'est bien passé... »_

- Pff ! Tu parles ! Cracha Harry.

Rogue continua sa lecture comme si rien ne l'avait interrompu :

_- « Je t'écris pour te dire que je passerai vous rendre visite cet après-midi! J'aurais des choses importantes à vous dire, à toi et à Severus. Tiens-le au courant de ma visite._

_Avec toute ma sympathie,_

_A.Dumbledor. »_

Rogue replia la lettre et regarda le jeune Potter :

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Vous allez lui présenter des excuses, tout à l'heure ?

- Ça va pas, non ? C'est à lui de me présenter des excuses ! Et de toute façon, même s'il le fait, je ne le pardonnerai pas !

- Têtu avec ça !

- Pardon ?

- Rien du tout.

- J'ai pas envie de le voir...

- Je sais. Mais vous n'avez pas le choix.

- Malheureusement... Vous pourriez lui dire que je me suis enfui cette nuit !

- Et vous croyez qu'il va gober un truc pareil ?

- Non... Mais je sais pas, moi ! Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de l'éviter !

- Je ne penses pas.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

- Dumbledore sait tout, voit tout...

- Ouais ben s'il serait si fort il saurait qu'hier à été un horrible journée. Et il ne dirait pas dans sa lettre qu'il espère que le trajet s'est bien passé...

- Peut être qu'avec le temps, on perd ces pouvoirs...

- Hum... Il a quel âge ce vieux croûton ?

- Potter ! Comment osez-vous ?

- Je sais pas ! J'ose, c'est tout !

- Oui et bien ce ne sont pas des question qui se posent ! Quand à le traiter de vieux croûton...

- Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

- .....

- Hein ? Ce silence veut dire oui ?

- .....

- Ha ha ! Donc vous êtes du même avis que moi !

- Je n'ai pas dis ça !

- Ouais, c'est tout comme. Quand on dit rien en principe ça veut dire oui.

- D'accord ! D'accord ! C'est bon ! Oui, en effet, je penses comme vous.

- Bienvenu au club, alors !

- Pourquoi ? Vous êtes plusieurs à dire ça ?

- On est pas mal nombreux quand même ! Mais en fait, ce sont surtout les serpentards qui penses ça...

Rogue regarda son élève. Il repensait à un truc :

- Dumbledore m'a dit que votre vraie maison serait Serpentard... C'est vrai ?

- Oui... Mais j'ai refusé d'y aller.

- Vous auriez pus être dans ma maison.

- Quelle chance !

- Et je n'aurais sûrement pas été aussi odieux avec vous... Je vous aurez même donné des points...

- Génial !

- Vous vous moquez de moi ?

- Youhou ! Nous avons un vainqueur !

- Ne commencez pas Potter.

- Je plaisante ! Ouais, c'est sûr ! Si j'aurais été dans votre maison, tout aurais été différent...

- Différent à quel point ?

- Je serais sans doute devenu ami avec Malfoy... Son meilleur ami... Quand j'y pense, j'en frissonne de dégoût.

- Oui ! Cela aurait été très... bizarre. Bon, maintenant Potter, finissez votre petit déjeuner. Nous allons sortirent après.

- Où ça ?

- Au supermarché ! Nous n'avons plus rien dans le frigo.

- D'accord... Du moment qu'on y va pas en voiture...

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, la première chose qu'il fit fut de repenser à son rêve. Le visage de l'ange l'avait hanté toute la nuit.

Il alla dans sa salle de bain, prit une douche, s'habilla rapidement et rejoignit ses parents dans leur immense salle à manger. Tous deux étaient déjà en train de prendre leur petit déjeuné.

- Bonjour père... Mère !

Les deux adultes redressèrent leur tête pour regarder leur fils. Ils avaient l'air inquiet, et semblaient regarder avec attention chaque mouvement de Draco :

- Bonjour... Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, ça peut aller...

- As-tu refais le rêve après notre départ, cette nuit ?

- Non. J'y ais juste pensé, mais je n'ai pas refais le rêve...

Le serpentard prit place sur sa chaise et commença à manger son petit déjeuner. Voyant que ses parents le regardaient toujours, il leur dit, avec un ton qui montrait la colère et l'agacement :

- Quoi ? Je vous jure que ça va ! C'est bon ! Je n'ai pas revu cet ange et je me sens parfaitement bien !

- Tu sais Draco, lui dit sa mère, ton père s'est renseigné sur les rêves qui parlent de visite d'ange et de conseil qu'il te donne... Et...

- En fait, j'ai fait ça pour vérifier que tu allais bien et que tu n'étais pas devenu fou...

- Oui, et selon le livre de Sonia Rêvasse, « le langage des rêves », voir un ange est très rare !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! Et en principe, lorsqu'il le font, c'est pour mettre en garde la personne qui fait le rêve ou pour lui donner un conseil. Ce qu'il à fait pour toi. Et selon le livre, il serait préférable de suivre le conseil.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe si je ne le fait pas ?

- Aucune idée. Probablement rien de bon...

- Draco, te souviens-tu de ce message ? Lui demanda son père.

- Oui, je crois que c'était « Ce que tu penses être le mieux pour toi n'est pas ce que tu crois. Écoutes ton cœur, ne te fie qu'à lui. Oublie la marque. ». Oui, c'est ça ! J'en suis sûr ! Mais je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire.

- A mon avis, tu finiras bien par le découvrir. Mais, je pense que la marque dont il est question est la Marque des Ténèbres.

- Donc... Il faut que je quittes les mangemorts ?

- Hors de question ! Le Maître te tuerais !

- Bien ! Dans ce cas, je ne m'occupes plus de mon rêve pour le moment ! S'il m'arrive quelque chose, tant pis ! J'en prend le risque. Et puis, comme vous le dites, père, la réponse viendra d'elle même.

- Oui... Sans doute !

- Draco, il va falloir que tu te prépares. Tu as encore le temps bien sûr, mais je te préviens maintenant que ce midi nous t'emmenons au restaurant... Histoire de fêter ta première victoire. Tu sais jeter l'Imperium, c'est magnifique.

- Merci, mère. Je vais m'entraîner avant de partir à jeter ce sort, si vous le permettez.

- Mais bien entendu, Draco, vas-y... Sur qui vas-tu t'entraîner au juste ?

- Je penses qu'un ou deux elfes de maison feront l'affaire...

Tous trois se mirent à rirent et ils finirent en silence leur petit déjeuner.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous aura plu, et je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusque là ! Gros bisous à tous et n'hésitez pas pour les reviews, please ! **


	8. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Vous allez bien ? Moi, ça va ! LoL ! Je vous met de ce aps une suite, mais avant, merci beaucoup à **_Artemis_** et à **_Micy_ **pour leur review !   
Artemis je suis ravie de voir tes messages fréquents, ça fait vraiment très plaisir !   
Micy, ravi de t'avoir permi d'oublier tes devoirs, ne serait-ce qu'un temps... Et également ravie de voir que cela te plait !**

**Bisous à vous deux à à tous les autres égalements ! **

**_

* * *

POV Harry :_**

Debout devant le rayon laitier, Harry cherchait les bouteilles de lait tandis que Rogue devait chercher la viande. Il avait eut du mal à trouver le rayon, le magasin était gigantesque, et maintenant, il devait retrouver son professeur parmi la foule de moldus qui se trouver dans le supermarché. Quatre bouteille de lait en main, il se dirigeait vers le rayon des surgelés dans l'espoir d'y trouver son professeur. Personne. Il fit alors tous les rayons qu'ils voyait, sans voir la moindre trace de l'homme. C'est alors qu'il entendit des petits gloussements derrière lui et la voix de son professeur :

- Potter ! Je suis là !

Harry se retourna et vit alors quelque chose d'incroyable. Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais été capable d'imaginer un jour : Rogue... avec une fille !

Celle-ci ne cesser de glousser suite aux blagues que lui sortait le professeur. Elle était très proche de lui comme s'ils... comme s'ils étaient amis.

- Potter, je vous présente Carol Vincent ! Je vous en ai parlé hier soir.

« Carol Vincent ?... Ah ! Oui ! La fille qui l'a aidé à faire la déco... Son amie, paraît-il ! »

- Ah, oui ! Bonjour ! Je suis Harry Potter.

- Enchantée.

Ils se serrèrent la main. Harry détailla la jeune femme. Elle était assez jolie, les cheveux bruns, court, avec quelques mèches blondes. Les yeux marrons, le visage fin... Elle n'était cependant pas très grande.

- J'ai invité Carol à dîner à la maison, lui dit le professeur Rogue.

- Très bien.

- Je serai ravie de faire ta connaissance, Harry. Severus m'a déjà parlé de toi, tu sais.

- Vraiment ?

Harry regarda curieusement son professeur. Il lui avait parler de lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a dit, au juste ?!

- Et... Je peux savoir ce qu'il a dit exactement ?

Le professeur devint alors rouge, ce que vit tout de suite son amie. Elle se mit à rire en voyant la gène de celui-ci :

- Hahaha ! Il m'a dit que tu été un affreux petit gosse insolent qui se croit tout permit... Que tu te pavanais dans les couloirs de ton école pour frimer...

- C'est bon, c'est bon ! J'ai compris ! Professeur, enfin, je ne suis pas comme ça ! Comment pouvez-vous dire des trucs pareils ?

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Carol. Je me disais aussi qu'aucune personne pouvait avoir ce comportement...

- Oh ! Si, ne vous inquiétez pas, il y en a, croyez moi... Suffit d'être à Serpentard.

- Serpentard ?

- Oui.

- Sévy ? C'est quoi Serpentard ?

Harry pouffa silencieusement en entendant le surnom que lui donné Carol. Cela n'échappa pas au professeur :

- Silence, Potter !

- Mais j'ai rien dit... Sévy.

- Alors, Sévychou ! C'est quoi ?

Nouveau pouffement de la part du griffondor. Rogue lui lança un regard noir.

- Et bien, disons que dans notre école, les élèves sont répartis en 4 classes différentes.

- Ah ! Y compris Serpentard... Les autres, c'est quoi ?

- Griffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Répondit Harry.

- Oh ! Tu es dans laquelle toi ?

- Griffondor.

- Je suis certaine que ce doit être la meilleure.

- C'est la meilleure !

- Tu étais dans laquelle, Sévy, quand tu étais petit.

- Il était à Serpentard ! Ricana Harry.

- Ooooh... Carol semblait déçut. Elle regarda son ami qui la regardait d'un regard noir :

- Oh ! Mais cette maison aussi doit être bien ! Se rattrapa l'amie du professeur.

- Bon, ça suffit, si cela ne vous ennuie pas, nous allons rentrer à la maison. Et s'il vous plait : ne vous moquez plus de moi.

- Pas de problème... Sévychou.

Heureusement pour Harry, le « Sévychou » en question n'avait pas entendu.

Sur le chemin de retour, Rogue et Carol marchaient ensemble en tête, Harry, lui suivait derrière, et ne perdait pas une miette de leur conversation :

- Ça faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas revu. Tu était partie chez tes parents les trois dernier mois... Et avec l'année scolaire... Ça fait maintenant près de 11 mois...

- Oui, c'est vrai. Tu n'as pas changé tu sais, Sévy. Tu es toujours le même.

- Toi tu as énormément changé... Tu es magnifique.

Harry sourit en entendent les paroles de son professeur. Il vit aussi que Carol s'était mise à rougir en les entendant aussi.

- Merci, c'est gentil...

- Mais je le penses vraiment... Dis-moi, tu sors toujours avec ce type... Luc Marshall ?

- Non, c'est terminé depuis 5 mois.

- Oh ! Désolé... Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant ? Je n'ai personne. Pourquoi ? Demanda vivement la jeune femme, visiblement intéressait.

- Oh ! Rien ! Juste pour savoir...

- Oooh ! Elle semblait maintenant déçut. Rogue lui, était aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Harry sourit de plus en plus. Son professeur serait-il amoureux de Carol ? A première vue, oui ! Carol aussi semblait beaucoup l'aimer. Il accéléra le pas et doubla les deux adultes. En passant près de Rogue, il lui fit un clin d'œil complice qui rendit le professeur plus rouge qu'il ne l'était.

Rogue amoureux ! Décidément, on aura tout vu ! Ah ! Oui, vraiment ! C'est vacances allaient être inoubliables...

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

La famille Malefoy était installée à une table ronde du meilleur restaurant de la ville. C'était un restaurant de sorciers très vaste et très luxueux.

- Alors, Draco. Comment s'est passé ton entraînement avec les elfes de maison ?

- Bien... Malheureusement pour nous, nous devront nous passer de deux elfes de maison pendant un bon bout de temps.

- Hahaha ! Tu as été si cruel que ça ?

- Disons que je me suis bien défoulé...

Draco arrêta de parler soudainement. Il venait d'entendre deux voix familières derrière lui. Il se retourna discrètement et écarta légèrement le rideau qui les séparé de la table voisine, et put constater qu'à la table de derrière se trouvait... Weasley et Granger.

Heureusement pour lui, ils ne les avaient pas vu à cause du rideau.

- Père, mère... Vous ne devinerez jamais qui est là, juste derrière moi.

- Qui donc ?

- Weasley et Granger.

- Quoi ? Mais que font-ils ici ?

- Je sais pas... Chut, je voudrais écouter leur discussion... Peut être que nous obtiendrons des informations sur Potter...

Le silence se fit à la table des Malefoy. Tous trois tendirent l'oreille :

- C'est vraiment génial, 'Mione, que Dumbledore nous paye le restaurant. Je me demande bien pourquoi il fait ça...

- Voyons, Ron, c'est évident. Tu as bien vu que lorsque les membres de l'Ordre sont arrivé et qu'on a essayé d'écouter, ils nous ont chassé. Comme on insisté, ils se sont débarrassé de nous en nous envoyant ici...

- Tu as raison, mais... On va pas s' en plaindre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait ! Dit Hermione, prenant sa serviette qu'elle mit sur ses genoux.

- Quand même, si Harry serait là, ce serait mieux...

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Ma compagnie te déplait tant que ça ?

- Non, non ! 'Mione ! C'est pas ça... C'est juste que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne la pas vu et...

- Oui, c'est vrai... Je me demande chez qui il est ? J'espère que c'est quelqu'un qu'il aime bien...

- Peut être chez Lupin ?

- Oui, peut être... C'est bien possible, Lupin ne parle plus beaucoup depuis quelques temps, peut être pour cacher quelque chose...

- C'est sûr, c'est chez Lupin !

- Sans doute... Bon, tu prends quoi ?

- Pardon ?

- Je te demandes ce que tu veux manger...

- Ah ! Et bien la même chose que toi, répondit-il, ne sachant même aps ce que son amie avait prit.

- Ok ! Garçon ? Bonjour, nous prendrons deux menus végétariens s'il vous plait. Avec deux verres de jus de citrouille.

- Bien Mademoiselle.

- Quoi ?! Menu végétarien ??

- Tu as dit que tu prendrais la même chose...

- Oui, mais je pensais que tu prendrais de la viande !

Draco sourit en entendant les deux se disputer... Comment Potter pouvait-il les supporter ?

- Tenez, Monsieur... Mademoiselle.

- Déjà ? Vous êtes très rapide.

En effet le serveur était déjà revenu apporter la nourriture.

- Comment faites-vous pour cuisiner aussi vite ?

- A ton avis, 'Mione... Le rouquin avait répondu en lui lançant un regard entendu.

- Ne me dis pas que... Ah, non ! Pas d'elfes de maison quand même !

- Mais si, Mademoiselle. Bon appétit.

Et le serveur parti.

- Très bien... dans ce cas je ne mange pas.

- Oh allez 'Mione, ouvre la bouche et dit « miam » !

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Ron ! Et la S.A.L.E, alors ?

- Oublie ton sale truc et mange.

- Pas « sale » mais S.A.L.E !

- Pareil.

- Bon, d'accord, je mange. Mais c'est seulement parce que c'est Dumbledore qui nous offre à manger.

- Et bien bon appétit, Granger !

Draco venait de se manifester et s'était levé à la table des griffondors.

- Malfoy ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Oh ! Tout doux, Weasley ! Figures-toi que je suis venu dans ce restaurant pour... manger !

- Ha... ha... ha ! Très drôle !

- Oui, vraiment très spirituel ! Ajouta la jolie brune.

- Alors Granger, de la salade ? Parfait pour tes dents de lapin !

- Je te signal, Malfoy, que mes dents sont redevenues normales.

- Vraiment ? Dommage... Cela t'allait si bien !

- Bon maintenant, Malfoy, fiches-nous la paix ! Cria le roux.

- Comme tu voudras, Weasley. Et au fait, merci pour l'info !

Draco repartit à sa table. Il entendit les deux autres griffondors dirent :

- Quelle info ?

- Je ne sais pas... De toute façon, cela ne doit pas être bien important. Dépêches-toi de manger, Ron, je n'ai pas envie de rester plus longtemps ici !

- Super ! Pour une fois qu'on peut manger dans un beau resto, il faut que Môssieur Malfoy soit là pour tout gâcher !

- Alors, Draco ? Tu as appris quelque chose d'intéressant ?

- Oui père, je crois. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, Potter serait chez Lupin... Cependant, ils ne sont pas sûrs...

- Ce n'est pas grave... Ce soir, les mangemorts iront rendre une petite visite à ce bon vieux loup-garou...

* * *

**_POV Harry :_ **

Harry, Rogue et Carol étaient en train de manger. Au menu, poulet-frites. Carol et Rogue ne cessaient de discuter ensemble... en en oubliant complètement la présence d'Harry...

- Et tu fais quoi maintenant, Carol ? Je crois que tu m'as dis que tu avais arrêté d'être serveuse ?

- Oui, maintenant, je suis secrétaire.

- Ah ? Et ça te plait ?

- Oui, c'est assez intéressant... Mais je ne pense pas continuer...

- Tu vas encore chercher autre chose ? C'est quoi ? Au moins le 15ème petit bouleau que tu fais !

- Et alors, je continuerais jusqu'à ce que je trouve celui qui est fait pour moi !

- Excusez-moi ! Votre discussion est vraiment très... passionnante ! Mais... Par hasard. Vous ne m'auriez pas légèrement, oublié ?

- Oh ! Désolée Harry ! Mais ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Sévy...

- Excusez-nous, Potter. Vous vouliez dire quelque chose...

- Oui.

- Quoi donc ?

- Dans moins de 15 minutes, Dumbledore arrive et...

- Quoi ! 15 minutes ?

- Oui !

- Qui c'est ce Dupaindor ?

- Pas Dupaindor, Dumbledore ! Oh, Merlin ! Écoutes, Carol, je ne veux pas te paraître impoli et tout mais... Il faut que tu partes !

- Quoi ? ! Tu me mets à la porte ?

- Oui, mais... Tu vois, il y a quelqu'un qui vient à la maison tout à l'heure et...

- Et alors ? Je peux rester !

- Non, Carol ! Dit Harry. Écoutez-moi, vous ne pouvez pas rester. Nous devront parler de choses qui ne concerne que moi et Rogue...

- Professeur Rogue, dit celui-ci.

- Et cela ne vous regardes pas ! Désolé, mais ne pouvez pas rester... Vous pourrez repasser demain, si vous voulez ! Termina Harry comme si Rogue n'était pas intervenu.

- Hum ! Bon, très bien...

Et elle partie... au grand regret de Rogue :

- Hum ! Hum !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ?

- Elle vous plait, hein ?

- Pardon ? Qui ?

- Qui ? Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! Je vous parle de Carol... Vous savez, Carol Vincent, la jeune femme qui vous a aidé à faire votre déco...

- Oui, c'est bon, j'ai compris... Non.

- Non quoi ?

- Elle ne me plait pas, c'est juste une amie...

- Mon œil ! Vous êtes fou d'elle, ça se voit ! Et pourquoi vous seriez-vous renseigné sur son petit ami sinon ? Pour faire la discussion ?

- Je... Oh ! Ça va, hein !

- Vous voyez bien que vous l'aimez !

- Oui, bon... Ça se voit tant que ça ? Demanda Rogue, soudainement mal à l'aise.

- Ha ha ha ! Honnêtement, oui !

Et Harry quitta la cuisine pour aller dans sa chambre. Mais à peine eut-il atteint la porte de la pièce où il dormait que la sonnette de la maison retentit :

- C'est pas vrai, toujours à l'avance celui-là !

Il redescendit les escaliers. Passa devant la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait son directeur, la regarda, et passa son chemin, pour aller au salon.

- Potter ! Vous ouvrez, je fais la vaisselle !

- Oui, oui ! Dit Harry tout en prenant place sur le canapé.

Il alluma la télévision et entrepris de regarder un jeu télévisé.

La sonnette retentit de nouveau.

- Enfin, Potter, vous ouvrez ?

- Oui, oui ! Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Mais Rogue préféra vérifier que son élève ouvrait bien la porte. Il le vit alors sur le canapé, complètement indifférent à la sonnette qui n'arrêtait plus de sonner à présent :

- Enfin, Potter ! Vous pourriez ouvrir ! C'est le directeur !

- Raison de plus pour rester où je suis.

Rogue marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles au sujet de son élève et partit ouvrir la porte :

- Bonjour, professeur Dumbledore !

- Bonjour, Severus. Vous n'entendiez pas la sonnerie ?

- Euh, ben... C'est à cause de Potter et de sa télévision...

- Téléquoi ?

- Euh... appareil moldu. Entrez donc ! Harry vous attends au salon !

Dumbledore entra alors dans la maison, pour aller ensuite au salon :

- Bonjour, Harry ! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

- ...

- Harry ?

- ...

- Tu ne veux toujours pas m'adresser la parole, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Dumbledore, qui semblait triste... très triste.

Harry n'écoutait qu'à moitié, il faisait semblant d'être concentré dans son émission mais il avait l'esprit bien ailleurs : revoir Dumbledore lui rappelait Sirius...

- Je ne penses pas qu'il vous adressera la parole aujourd'hui, Albus... Dit Rogue.

- Bien... Dans ce cas, Harry, écoutes-moi et... Ne dit rien...

Harry tourna son visage vers son directeur. Il avait les yeux qui lui piqués furieusement... Comme s'il avait envi de pleurer, ce qui était sûrement le cas :

- Tout d'abord, Harry, je voudrais une fois de plus m'excuser pour ce qui c'est passé l'année dernière... La mort de Sirius nous a tous affecté... Toi surtout, mais moi aussi, et tes amis aussi...

Harry eut un sourire amère : Dumbledore disait que la mort de Sirius l'avait affecté ? Lui qui disait l'année dernière qu'il l'avait cherché... Enfin, pas vraiment directement mais c'est ce qu'Harry avait compris selon les paroles de son directeur...

- Sirius était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, il était gentil, généreux... et il t'aimé vraiment beaucoup, tu sais...

Harry ne pouvait plus supporter d'entendre parler de Sirius comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas se taire un peu le vieux croûton ? Non, bien sûr, il fallait qu'il en rajoute !

- Et puis, j'imagine ton chagrin aussi quand...

- Ça suffit, taisez-vous !!! Harry ne retenait plus ses larmes à présent. Il détourné son visage de celui de son directeur pour de nouveau fixer le petit écran animé devant lui.

- Désolé, je suis maladroit...

- Il vaudrait mieux ne plus parler de ça, vous savez... Pas devant Potter, en tout cas... Proposa judicieusement Rogue.

- Oui... Harry ?

Celui-ci tourna son regard empli de haine et de tristesse à la fois vers Dumbledore.

- Harry, je vais faire vite, puisque visiblement, tu ne veux pas me voir pour l'instant... Je suis venu te dire qu'à la fin des vacances, toi et le professeur Rogue devrez venir au Manoir Black. Nous auront une réunion avec les membres de l'Ordre et exceptionnellement, toi et tes amis, Harry, pourront venir... C'est au sujet de ta protection cette année. Je vous attends exactement une semaine avant la rentrée. J'espère que vous viendrez... C'est important... Voilà... Et bien au revoir.

Il attendit une réponse d'Harry qui bien entendu, ne vint pas.

Rogue raccompagna le directeur à la sortie et lorsqu'il fut repartit, revint dans le salon :

- Enfin Potter ! Ni bonjour, ni au revoir !! On vous a jamais apprit la politesse ?

- Vous savez très bien que je ne veux plus lui parler !

- Peut être, mais quand même... Vous viendrez à la réunion ?

- Ais-je le choix ?

- Non.

- Donc je viendrais...

- Bien. Tenez Potter, le directeur vous à apporté la liste des fournitures de cette année... Et, il y a cette lettre aussi. C'est de Minerva MacGonagal.

Harry saisit les deux enveloppes que lui tendait son professeur.

- Bon, je vais finir ma vaisselle. En attendant, essayez de vous ressaisir, Potter !

Rogue avait dit cela en secouant son élève par les épaules, dans l'espoir de le réveiller, en voyant l'air triste de son élève.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu qu'il me reparle de Sirius ? Il sait bien que je ne veux plus qu'on en parle.

- Je sais pas... Mais Potter, n'essayez pas de l'oublier... Il est toujours là, dans votre cœur, il ne faut pas essayez de l'en sortir...

- Mais ça fait trop mal de penser à lui...

- Je sais...Mais ne l'oubliez pas... Lui ne vous aurais pas oublier...

- Sans doute... Merci.

- De rien... Maintenant, vous devriez allez vous reposer...

- D'accord.

Harry éteignit la télévision, et partit dans sa chambre.

Rogue, lui, était resté sans voix devant le canapé... Qu'avait-t-il fait ? Il avait été gentil avec Potter... Il l'avait même conseillé... Consolé...

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

Assis sur le fauteuil de sa chambre, Draco Malfoy lisaient les lettres de ses amis qui lui avaient répondu. Chacun disait qu'ils avaient mis au courant une dizaine d'élève au sujet de la réunion à laquelle il allait leur raconter son plan pour avoir Potter.

- Parfait ! Ce qui fait au moins cinquante élèves... Bien...

Draco rangea les lettres dans un des nombreux tiroirs de son bureau et descendit au salon. Son père était parti au Manoir du Seigneur Noir pour avertir les autres sur la possibilité de trouver Potter chez Lupin. Draco avait demandé s'il pouvait les accompagner, mais Lucius Malfoy l'avait fermement demandé de ne pas venir. Draco avait beau insisté, rien n'y avait fait...

Il trouva sa mère au salon :

- Vous n'êtes pas allée avec Père ?

- Non, Draco. Je n'avais pas envie de participer à cette... attaque.

- J'aurais tant aimé y aller...

- Je n'en doute pas, mais tu dois bien comprendre que d'y aller aurait été un bien trop grand risque ! Imagine qu'on te reconnaisse ?

- Quand aurais-je donc droit a assister à ce genre de mission ?

- Lorsque tu sauras faire les trois sortilèges impardonnables.

- Mais j'arrive à faire l'Imperium !

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas suffisant... Que vas-tu faire cet après-midi ?

- Je ne sais pas...

**« DrrrriiiiinnnnG »**

- Tiens, qui cela peut-il bien être ?

- Je ne sais pas mère... Je vais voir !... Corty !

« POP ! »

- Oui, Monsieur ?

- Vas ouvrir la porte et amènes nous les visiteurs !

- Bien, Monsieur !

« POP ! »

Draco s'installa sur le divan en attendant le retour de son elfe de maison.

Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné d'une jeune femme élégante, les chevaux du même blond que ceux de Narcissa, des grands yeux d'un bleu-vert. Elle portait une longue robe très chic noire. Mortissia.

- Tante Mortissia ! S'exclama Draco tout en se levant pour aller saluer la sœur de sa mère.

- Bonjour Draco ! Par Salazar, comme tu as grandit ! Tu es devenu un bien bel homme ! On m'a dit que tu avait rejoins les mangemorts, c'est vrai ?

- Oui.

- C'est merveilleux !

Elle alla ensuite voir sa sœur pour la saluer. Draco vit alors une très jeune fille, qui devait avoir 11 ans, les cheveux et les yeux identiques à ceux de sa mère. La petite cousine de Draco.

- Bonjour Marine.

- Bonjour Dray... Tu vas bien ?

- Ouais ! Et toi ?

- Ça va... Tu savais que je faisais mon entrée à Poudlard cette année ?

- C'est vrai ?!

- Oui... Mais j'ai peur.

- De quoi ?

La jeune fille regarda sa mère et sa tante, puis dit :

- On peut pas en parler ailleurs, s'il te plait ?

- Mmm... Si, bien sûr. Suis-moi.

Draco conduisit sa cousine dans sa chambre. Elle était la seule personne de la famille Malfoy que Draco aimait vraiment. Elle était gentille, un peu trop même, pour une Malfoy, et c'était avec elle que Draco s'amusait quand il était petit...

- Alors, de quoi as-tu peur ? Demanda t-il alors qu'il refermé la porte.

- J'ai peur de tomber sur... une autre maison que Serpentard.

- Oh !

- Oui ! Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas comme le reste de la famille. Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec Tu-sais-qui ! Que j'aime bien les moldus et les enfants de moldus aussi...

- Les Sang-de-B...

- Oui ! Et arrêtes de les appeler comme ça ! Tu sais aussi que je suis plus gentille que vous et... et si jamais je ne vais pas à Serpentard, ma famille ne voudras plus de moi et... et...

Marine commençait à pleurer. Draco s'approcha d'elle et la fit s'asseoir sur le fauteuil :

- Chut ! Calmes-toi, Marine. Il ne te jetterons pas de la famille comme ça... et puis, tu es une Malfoy ! Pourquoi est-ce que le choixpeau t'enverrai ailleurs qu'à Serpentard ?

- Mais je... J'ai...

- T'inquiète pas je te dis...

Marine se calma légèrement... Elle avait confiance en Draco :

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demanda t-elle en pointant le bras gauche de Draco, là où il y avait la marque.

- Je... Je n'avais pas le choix, tu sais et...

- Il fallait dire non !

- Et mourir ? Pas question !

- Moi j'aurais préféré mourir que de le rejoindre !

- Dis pas ça ! Je ne veux pas que tu meurs, Marine !

- Quand même... Et ta mission, c'est quoi ?

Draco hésita à le lui dire, il savait que sa cousine aimait bien le balafré... Une de ses admiratrices secrètes.

- Euh... Je...

- Ton père m'a dit, quand il est passé à la maison tout à l'heure avant de partir lui même en mission je ne sais où, que ta mission était la plus importante et aussi que c'était celle que beaucoup de mangemorts auraient voulu faire ! S'extasia la fillette.

- Je... Ça ne va pas te plaire... Je préfère ne pas te le dire...

- Ah ! Je vois, c'est à propos d'Harry Potter ?

- Oui, je... C'est moi qui suis chargé de le livrer au Maître.

- Quoi ?! Non, tu feras pas ça !

- Si... j'y suis obligé... Et puis tu sais, ça ne me gène pas de faire ça, ma puce ! Je le déteste moi, le balafré ! Je serais très heureux d'être celui qui le conduira à la mort !

Marine se remit une fois de plus à pleurer :

- Tu peux pas, Dray ! Tu peux pas ! Pas à Harry Potter ! Je ne veux pas !

- Et bien tant pis, Marine ! Car je le ferais !

- Je te déteste !

Draco eut alors un pincement au cœur :

- Quoi ? Non, Marine, tu peux pas me détester...

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben... Je suis ton cousin quand même...

- T'es un assassin !

- Je n'ai jamais tué personne !

- Mais ça ne vas pas tarder ! Et puis une fois à Poudlard, j'irais tout dire à Harry Potter !

- Arrêtes de l'appeler « Harry Potter » ! Appelles-le le balafré ! Et puis, Marine, si tu dis tout à Potter, moi, c'est aux parents que je raconterais tout... Et là, tu sais ce qu'il feront...

Marine le regarda avec des yeux ronds, elle était terrifiée :

- Tu... tu n'oserais pas...

- Alors ne dis rien.

- D'accord...

Elle se retourna et pleura de nouveau :

- Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt ! C'est le seul capable de nous sauver ! Il pourrait te sauver aussi, tu sais ?

- Potter ? Me sauver ? Déjà, je ne vois pas pourquoi il me sauverais MOI et ensuite... Me sauver de quoi ?

- Il pourrait t'aider à quitter le cercle des mangemorts.

- Oui... Mais...

- Je sais bien que tu ne veux plus être mangemort ! Tu ne voulais pas l'avoir la marque !

- C'est vrai, je... Non ! Non, non et non ! Je livrerais Potter, et n'essais pas de me faire changer d'avis. On ferais bien de rejoindre nos mères...

Draco sorti de la chambre et attendit sa cousine dans le couloir. Lorsque celle-ci arriva, elle avait les yeux rougis à force de verser des larmes. Draco lui lança un sort pour faire disparaître la couleur :

- Il vaut mieux qu'on ne sache pas que tu as pleuré... Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras à Serpentard... Et puis, oublie une bonne fois pour toute ton petit héros des temps modernes, tu veux bien ?

- Je ne crois pas que je...

- Mais si, allait vient !

Il lui prit la main et ensemble, descendirent rejoindre leurs mères qui étaient en pleine discussion...

* * *

**_POV Harry :_**

Lorsqu'il fut seul dans sa chambre, Harry n'eut aucune envi de se reposer, comme le lui avait conseillé le professeur Rogue. Harry avait été surpris vis à vis de son comportement : il s'était montré amicale, aimable face à son élève.

Harry s'installa dans son lit et entreprit de lire la lettre de MacGonagal. Celle de Dumbledor pouvait attendre : ce n'était qu'une liste de fourniture :

_« Cher Monsieur Potter, _

_J'ai la joie de vous informer que vous faite de nouveau parti de l'équipe de Quidditch. Le professeur Ombrage était partie, le directeur vous rend votre poste d'attrapeur. Cette année, il faudra choisir un nouveau capitaine, Angélina Johnson, ancienne capitaine, désire rendre ce poste qu'elle trouve trop fatiguant. Je laisse à l'équipe choix de son remplaçant. Ne vous inquiétez pas au sujet de l'ancien attrapeur, Ginny Weasley. Elle a elle-même donné son accord pour vous rendre le poste. Elle devient désormais remplaçante pour n'importe quel joueur blessé. _

_A très bientôt, à la rentrée,_

_Professeur M.MacGonagal. »_

Harry sortit rapidement un morceau de parchemin, une plume, de l'encre et s'installa sur son bureau : il allait écrire à Ron et Hermione.

_« Chers Ron et Hermione,_

_Comment allez-vous ? Moi je vais bien. Je viens d'apprendre que je fais de nouveau parti de l'équipe de Quidditch ! Vous pourriez remercier Ginny pour son geste ? Dites-lui que je l'embrasse très fort ! Je suis tellement heureux de pouvoir enfin rejouer !_

_Je suis en ce moment même chez mon nouveau « tuteur temporaire ». Vous ne devinerez jamais qui c'est. Je vous donne un indice : Ron l'a surpris en train de se disputer avec Dumbledor... Vous avez trouvez ? C'est Rogue. Severus Rogue en personne. _

_Le jour où il est venu me chercher, j'ai vraiment cru que cela allé être horrible : non seulement il s'est perdu en chemin, mais en plus à cause de lui je me suis retrouvé face à face avec Cho Chang ! Un moment horrible... Vous n'aurez pas plus de détails... Et ensuite, il a perdu les clé de la maison et on s'est retrouvés chez les flics ! ( Hermione je te laisse le soin d'expliquer à Ron de qui il s'agit ). La pire journée de ma vie... Enfin, non, il y a eut bien pire, mais quand même..._

_Mais aujourd'hui, tout va bien ! Vous ne me croirez jamais si je vous disais qu'il est gentil avec moi. Et mieux ! Il est amoureux ! Oui, Ron, tu as bien compris : Severus Rogue est amoureux ! C'est le Sévychou à sa Carol ! C'est une moldue... Elle est très gentille et je crois qu'elle aussi aime Rogue ( pour l'appeler Sévychou faut vraiment être accro ! ). Mais n'en parlez à personne ! Rogue est super avec moi, je voudrais pas l'enfoncer et l'énerver plus que je ne l'ai fait hier... J'étais vraiment pas bien, je sais pas trop ce que j'avais... J'avais envi de hurler sur tout le monde et même de frapper ! _

_Sinon, Dumbledor est venu tout à l'heure... Il m'invite à venir vous voir chez Sirius... Pour une réunion ! Vous devez être au courant je pense... Ma protection de cette année ? Ça veut dire quoi ? Qu'on va m'envoyer des gens pour me surveiller 24 h /24 ? _

_Ron au sujet de la réponse à ta question de la lettre précédente... Je pense que j'iras faire mes achats scolaires bientôt. Vers la fin des vacances, il y a trop de monde et je ne veux pas qu'on me voit... Depuis que je sais que je suis dans un magazine qui m'est entièrement consacré je ne veux plus qu'on me reconnaisse... D'ailleurs, d'après ce que ma dit Rogue, je suis méconnaissable ! Cho ne m'avait pas reconnu hier, elle m'appelait Monsieur... Même vous, je pari que vous ne me reconnaîtrez pas ! Ça me ferait un peu de peine de voir que mes deux meilleurs amis ne me reconnaisse même pas, mais je ne vous en voudrez pas... Ce ne sera pas de votre faute._

_J'espère avoir bientôt de vos nouvelles._

_A bientôt, _

_Harry. »_

Harry relu sa lettre, puis la confia à Hedwige qui partie aussitôt, heureuse de pouvoir enfin sortir. Il descendit ensuite au rée de chaussé pour retrouver son professeur et lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

- Professeur ! Vous ne devinerez jamais ! Je refais parti de l'équipe !

- Quelle équipe ?

- De Quidditch !

- Oh ! Merveilleux... Si je comprends bien, Serpentard à de nouveau aucune chance de remporter la coupe ?

- Oh ! C'est trop gentil comme compliment ! Dire que je suis le meilleur...

- Je n'ai pas dis ça !

- Mais si ! En disant que vous n'aviez aucune chance de gagner, vous insinuer par là que face à moi, personne n'avait la chance de gagner !

Rogue sourit à son élève en l'entendant. Il avait raison. Harry aussi lui sourit. Puis ils se mirent tous deux à discuter de Quidditch...

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

Draco et Marine s'approchèrent ensemble de leurs mères :

- Alors, vous avez bien discutez ? Demanda Narcissa.

- Oui.

- J'ai invité Mortissia et Marine à dîner à la maison...

- Génial ! S'extasia Marine ! T'entends ça, Dray ? J'vais rester encore un peu avec toi !

- C'est super, ma puce.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les quatre ( Draco, Marine, Narcissa et Mortissia) installés à la grande table de la salle à manger. Narcissa en bout de table, Mortissia à sa droite, Draco à sa gauche avec à ses coté sa cousine.

- Alors, Draco, dit soudain Mortissia, quelle est donc cette première mission que t'a confié le Maître ? Ta mère refuse de me le dire. Elle dit que c'est à toi de le faire.

Draco soupira d'exaspération. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'on lui pose cette question ?

- Je dois livrer Potter au Maître.

- Vraiment ? C'est merveilleux ! Quel honneur d'avoir eut cette tache !

- Honneur ? Oui, sûrement...

Marine, elle, avait de nouveau envi de pleurer... Ce que Draco vit tout de suite :

- Chut ! Lui chuchota t-il. Ne pleure pas, pas maintenant...

- Que dis-tu Draco ?Lui demanda sa mère.

- Rien.

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour attirer Potter au Seigneur Noir ?

- Je compte essayer de devenir son ami... Ce serait plus simple pour l'approcher.

- Brillant ! Ton fils est formidable, 'Cissa !

- Je sais.

Une lueur de fierté brillait dans le regard de Narcissa.

- Tu parles ! Dit Marine.

- Pardon, que dis-tu ma chérie ?

- Rien, maman, juste que Dray n'est pas si brillant que ça !

Draco se tourna vers sa cousine. Il lui lança un regard qui semblait demander : « Pourquoi tu dis ça ? ».

- Comment cela, demanda Narcissa.

- Rien... Mais je pense que Dray, le sais lui... Excusez-moi, mais je n'ai plus faim.

Elle se leva aussitôt et sortie du salon en courant. Draco s'excusa auprès des deux femmes et parti à son tour. Il suivit Marine jusqu'au jardin où celle-ci voulait se réfugier :

- Marine ?

- Quoi !

- Pourquoi tu as dis ça ?

- Tu le sais ! Je ne veux pas que tu touches à Harry Potter !

- Tu vas pas recommencer ?!

Elle ne répondit pas, regardant son reflet dans le petit lac du jardin. Dans le reflet de l'eau, elle vit Draco qui s'approchait d'elle :

- Vas-t'en ! Laisses-moi tranquille !

- Mais Marine...

Il mit ses mains sur ses épaules pour la retourner, de sorte à voir son visage : celui-ci était encore plus rouge que tout à l'heure, lorsqu'ils étaient dans la chambre :

- Marine... Tu ne vas pas me faire la tête quand même ?

- Non, mais...

- Oublies Potter, d'accord ? Je sais que je te l'ai déjà demandé, mais je veux que tu le fasses, Ok ?

- Mais je ne peux pas l'oublier...

- Ah ! Les admiratrices ! Franchement, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, à ce type ?

- Ben déjà, il est célèbre, puissant, beau et...

- Beau ?! Arrêtes là ! J'vais t'acheter des lunettes ma puce et alors tu veras que tu fais erreur !

- Non, c'est vrai ! Il est très mignon !

- Si tu veux ! Moi je le trouve horrible, mais bon, chacun ses goûts...

- Ne lui fais pas de mal, s'il te plait, Draco !

- Je ne peux pas te promettre un truc pareil... Désolé. Écoutes... Oh ! Et puis, fais comme tu veux...

Et il reparti dans la salle à manger...

Il entendit sa mère et sa tante parler de la mort tragique du père de Marine, Mortissia était en larmes :

- Il est parti si vite... Marine était si malheureuse, perdre son père aussi tragiquement, elle essaie d'oublier, elle fait comme si de rien était, mais moi... C'est trop dur...

- Chut ! Calmes-toi ! Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, on y peut rien...

- Mais je...

- Arrêtes, si Marine revient et qu'elle te voit dans cet état...

- Tu as raison...

Mortissia se calma comme elle put, et Draco profita de se moment pour s'approcher :

- Marine est dans le jardin.

- Comment va t-elle ? Qu'est-ce qui lui à prit ? Demanda la mère de cette-dernière.

- Euh... Elle n'a pas voulut me le dire. Mentit-il.

- Rien dit ? A toi ?

- Oui. Ce doit être très secret...

C'est à ce moment là que Marine revint dans la salle à manger.

- Ma chérie, ça va, demanda sa mère en s'approchant d'elle ?

- Oui... Maman, je veux rentrer !

- Euh... D'accord, on s'en va. Narcissa, nous allons rentrer, je crois que Marine est un peu fatiguée.

- Entendu. Reposez-vous bien toute les deux.

Ils se dirent tous au revoir, sauf Marine qui fit un bref signe de tête à son cousin, qui d'habitude n'hésitait pas à se jeter à son cou. Celui-ci fut extrêmement déçu du comportement de sa cousine, mais ce dit qu'après tout, c'était un peu de sa faute...Une fois qu'elles furent reparties, Draco alla dans sa chambre afin d'être un peu seul...

* * *

**Et voilà ! j'espère que cela vous aura plus également ! **

**J'espère que cela vous aura plu ! Bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus ! And reviews Please ! mdr ! **


	9. Chapitre 9

**Hello !!!   
J'espère que vous allez tous très bien ! Pour moi c'est le cas ! **

Je voudrais remercier _Artemis_ et _Popoyo2706_ pour leur review. 

_☻Artemis :_ Merci encore pour tes reviews. ça me fais vraiment plaisir de voir que tu suis ma fic à chaque fois qu'il y a une nouvelle suite. C'est ma première fic alors ça me fais plaisir de voir qu'il en a qui aime bien. Merci beaucoup, et j'espère que cette nouvelle suite te plaira également !

☺_Popoyo2706 : _Salut ! Merci également à toi pour ta review ! J'aime aussi les fics où il y a des points de vues différents... On en apprend d'avantage sur ce qui se passe ainsi. J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant !

**Voilà ! Maintenant la suite...**

* * *

**_POV Harry :_**

La journée s'était terminée rapidement. Harry était à présent dans sa chambre, il s'apprêtait a allé se coucher. Il s'installa confortablement dans son lit et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard...

_« Il était dans une maison...Mais de qui ? Il ne le savait pas. Les murs étaient légèrement abîmés à quelques endroits, et le mobilier n'était pas de très bonne qualité...Le propriétaire ne devait pas avoir assez de moyens pour s'offrir de meilleurs meubles...Il avançait dans la demeure et arriva dans un salon. Un homme aux cheveux légèrement gris, au visage fin, lisait un livre dans son fauteuil près du feu. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer nettement la personne...Qui était-ce ?_

_L'homme se leva soudain et regarda la fenêtre. Il semblait qu'il avait entendu quelque chose. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la maison. Il le suivit..._

_La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit subitement, comme si on l'avait défoncé... Une dizaine d'hommes entrèrent alors. Ils portaient de longues robes de sorciers noires et avez de grandes capuches qui cachaient leurs visages. Des mangemorts..._

_- Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda le propriétaire de la maison._

_- Où est-il ?_

_- Qui ?_

_- Tu le sais très bien... Crabbe, Goyle, fouillez la maison, ordonna un des mangemorts._

_Deux mangemorts massifs sortirent du groupe d'hommes en noir et partirent fouiller les différentes pièces :_

_- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Vous êtes chez moi !_

_- Dis-nous seulement où il est et on s'en va... avec lui, bien sûr ! _

_- Mais de qui parlez-vous ?_

_- De Potter !_

_- Potter ? Harry n'est pas ici !_

_- C'est ce que nous verrons..._

_Crabbe et Goyle revinrent les mains vides... ils n'avaient rien trouvé :_

_- Il n'y a personne ici._

_- Où est-il ?! Redemanda l'homme qui semblait être le chef._

_- Je vous l'ais dis ! Harry n'est pas là..._

_- Doloris !_

_L'homme se tordit de douleur sous le coup du sort. Il s'écroula à terre et hurla..._

_- Maintenant, dis où il se cache !_

_- Jamais... Je ne vous dirais jamais où il est..._

_- Doloris ! Hurla de nouveau le mangemort._

_Le pauvre homme hurla de nouveau, beaucoup plus fort cette fois-ci._

_Le garçon qui assisté à la scène sans que les autres le voient s'approcha aussitôt de l'homme qui souffrait et vit alors de qui il s'agissait. Il recula de plusieurs pas..._

_- Tu peux toujours me torturer, je ne dirais rien... Lucius ! Cracha l'homme._

_- Vraiment ? Et bien dans ce cas, je ne vois pas d'autre choix que... _

_Un étrange jet de lumière rouge sang jaillit de la baguette du mangemort pour atteindre l'homme... puis tout devint noir... »_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut : sa cicatrice lui faisait mal...

- Professeur ! Professeur Rogue ! Appela t-il.

Il entendit une porte, celle de la chambre de Rogue, puis la sienne s'ouvrir. Rogue se tenait devant lui avec son peignoir noir sur le dos :

- Qui a t-il, Potter ? Demanda t-il en voyant l'air paniqué, effrayé de son élève.

- C'est Remus ! Remus Lupin ! Professeur, il a été attaqué !

- Quoi ?

- J'ai refais un rêve comme ceux de l'année dernière ! Et j'ai vu Remus ! Il s'est fait attaqué par un groupe de mangemorts... Et il y avait Lucius Malfoy !

- Lucius ? Potter, comment pouvez-vous faire ces rêves ? Et l'Occlumancie?

- Je vous signale que vous avez arrêtez de me l'enseigner...

- Ah...Oui... Mais Potter, vous êtes sûr que s'était bien un rêve comme ceux que vous faisiez l'an passé ?

- Oui ! Et ma cicatrice m'a fait mal... Pourtant il n'y avait pas Voldemort...

- Ne prononcé pas son nom, s'il vous plait !

- Professeur, il faut aller voir Remus ! Il faut prévenir les membres de l'Ordre !

- Non, Potter. Inutile. Vous avez juste fait un simple rêve... Rendormez-vous, à présent !

- Mais...

- Chuuuut ! Allez ! Dormez !

- Mais...

- Dormez !!!

- D'accord, dit Harry à contre cœur.

Rogue s'apprêta à sortir lorsque Harry le rappela :

- Pourquoi vous ne me croyez pas ?

- Ce n'est pas que je ne vous crois pas... Je... A demain Potter !

Et il sortit, laissant seul Harry, qui ne pouvait s'empêché de penser à Remus. Avait-il vraiment vu ce qu'il se passé ? Ou bien avait-il fait un simple rêve comme le lui disait Rogue ? Il trouva préférable de croire son professeur... Car la dernière fois qu'il s'était écouté lui même, cela avait mal fini...

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

Draco était toujours dans sa chambre. Il repensait à Marine. Il se demandait comment il allé s'y prendre pour se faire pardonner... Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un l'appelait d'en bas :

- Draco !!! Descends tout de suite.

Le jeune homme se redressa en reconnaissant la voix de son père. Il descendit le plus vite possible pour aller dans le bureau de son paternel, là où celui-ci l'attendait :

- Oui, père ?

- Je reviens juste de chez Lupin... Nous étions partis à plusieurs pour vérifier les dires que tu as entendu au restaurant.

- Ah ?! Et vous l'avez trouvé ? J'veux dire, vous avez eut Potter ?

- Non.

- Ah ?

- Il n'était pas chez Lupin, figures-toi.

- Excusez-moi père. Je vous ais juste dis ce que j'ai entendu de la bouche de Weasley et de la Sang-de-Bourbe...

- Je sais, tu n'as pas à t'excuser... Je voulais juste te mettre au courant.

- Et qu'avez vous fait à Lupin ?

- Oh ! Juste un petit sort de magie noire... très simple...

- Lequel ?

- Le sortilège qui vous rends tout juste entre la vie et la mort. Répondit Lucius, un sourire malveillant sur les lèvres.

- Donc... Il est presque mort ?

- Oui... Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que personne ne le trouve avant qu'il ne meurt... Et puis, même si on le trouvait, je pense qu'on aurait beaucoup de mal à le soigner...

- Donc, on peut le considérer comme mort ?

- Exact.

- Bien.

Draco ne se sentait pas très bien... Il se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi... Lupin, son ancien professeur, avait toujours était gentil avec lui, malgré le fait que Draco l'insultait et se moquait de lui constamment. Lupin ne lui en avait jamais voulu pourtant... Cela expliqué peut être son malaise...

- Draco ?

Il redressa la tête et regarda son père :

- Ta mère m'a dit que vous aviez eut la visite de Mortissia et Marine. C'est vrai ?

- Oui...

- Et comment cela c'est-il passé ?

- Bien... J'ai beaucoup parlé avec Marine. Elle fait son entrée à Poudlard cette année.

- Humm... Tu feras attention à elle, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais tout comme moi qu'elle aime beaucoup Potter, une grande fan...

- Comment... ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout. Et je voudrais que tu veilles à ce qu'elle ne l'approche pas. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle lui dise que tu ais mangemort... Et encore moins que tu ais chargé de le livrer...

- Je sais, je ferais attention... Elle m'a dit aussi qu'elle avait peur...

- De quoi ?

- De ne pas être à Serpentard. Elle a fondue en larmes lorsqu'elle m'en a parlé...

- Comment ça, pas à Serpentard ?

- Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'elle n'est pas comme le reste de la famille ! Trop gentille, trop timide...

- Oui... J'irais voir Dumbledore pour lui demander s'il ne serait pas possible qu'il l'envoie directement à Serpentard.

- Il n'accepteras jamais...

- Peut être qu'avec quelques galions il...

- Et je ne crois pas non plus que l'argent l'intéresse.

- Et bien j'improviserais...

Draco regarda son père bizarrement : il croyait vraiment pouvoir réussir à convaincre le vieux croûton ?

- Et qu'à dit Mortissia ?

- Elle parlait avec mère... de son mari...

- Oh ! Matthew ? C'était un homme très bien... de bonne famille... riche... Dommage qu'il est disparut de manière aussi tragique...

- Oui. Tante Mortissia pleurait à chaudes larmes.

- Je m'en doute... Elle l'aimait beaucoup.

- Oui... Père, si cela ne vous ennuies pas, je vais allé me coucher. Je suis assez fatigué.

- Comme tu voudras. A demain Draco !

- A demain, père.

Et Draco partit dans sa chambre, puis s'endormit environ une heure plus tard...

* * *

**_POV Harry :_**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva avec d'affreuses cernes sous les yeux. Suite à son rêve, ou plutôt son cauchemar, il avait été dans l'incapacité de s'endormir de nouveau. Il s'habilla après avoir fait sa toilette, et descendit à la cuisine voir son professeur. Celui-ci était assis sur une des quatre chaises de la pièce, le regard fixe sur le meuble d'en face, le journal à la main. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, triste, ses yeux étaient légèrement rouges...

- Bonjour, professeur. Vous avez bien dormi ?

- Hin hin...

- Vous avez reçu la Gazette du Sorcier ? Demanda Harry en regardant le journal. Ils annoncent des bonnes nouvelles ?

- Pas vraiment... Tenez...

Harry s'empara du journal, dont les imagines étaient toutes animées magiquement, que lui tendait son professeur. Il regarda la première page et resta sans voix.

- « Les Mangemorts attaquent », dit le professeur en voyant son élève lire le titre. Vous aviez raison, cette nuit, Potter... Désolé de ne pas vous avoir cru.

Et en effet, sur la première page, on voyait la photo d'un homme, allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, et qui semblait extrêmement souffrant. Harry lu alors l'article à voix haute :

_- « Les mangemorts attaquent. Ce matin, écrit notre envoyé spécial, James Stevenson, nous avons retrouvé Rémus Lupin, ancien professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal à Poudlard, chez lui, allongé sur le sol, se trouvant entre la vie et la mort. C'est son voisin, Douglas MacStell, un moldu, qui dit l'avoir vu le premier :_

_- ''Quand je suis allé chez lui ce matin pour lui demander si je pouvais utiliser son téléphone ( objet moldu qui sert à communiquer avec une autre personne, sans avoir à sortir de chez soit. ) car le mien ne marche plus, j'ai vu que la porte était ouverte. Je me suis approché et je les vu à terre. Je me suis empressé d'appeler la police. Le pauvre Mr Lupin parler de croque-morts je crois, et je pensais qu'il était fou...''_

_Bien évidemment, c'est de mangemorts dont parlait la victime, et non pas de croque-morts... Des membres du ministère se sont alors fait passer pour les policiers ( personne chargées de faire respecter les lois moldues. ) afin de ne pas éveiller de soupçons chez Mr MacStell. Rémus Lupin à alors était envoyé d'urgence à l'hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste où il a été installé dans la chambre des cas extrêmement graves. Les infirmiers de Sainte-Mangouste disent que l'ancien professeur de DCFM aurait été victime d'un sort de magie noire. Et comme nombreux d'entre vous le savez, seul un antidote de magie noire peut contrer la magie noire._

_Au moment où vous lisez cet article, personne ne sait si le loup-garou s'en sortira vivant. Les infirmiers sont près à entendre quiconque s'y connaissant en magie noire et qui serait apte à aider Rémus Lupin... »_

Harry arrêta là sa lecture. Son rêve avait été bien réel, il avait bien assisté à la scène. Harry se maudit lui-même de ne pas avoir entendu la formule qui à jeter le sort contre Rémus...En connaissant la formule magique, cela aurait été plus simple de trouver son antidote...

- Professeur Rogue ?

- Oui ? Demanda celui-ci.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait aller à Sainte-Mangouste ?

- J'allais justement vous le proposer... Allez chercher vos affaires...

Les deux hommes se préparèrent, et lorsque tout fut près, ils allèrent au salon. Rogue s'empara du bras de son élève et transplana, emportant avec lui son élève qu'il tenait toujours.

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

Draco eut du mal à se lever, ce matin là. La soirée d'hier l'avait complètement achevé. Cependant, il eut quand même la force de se laver et de s'habiller. Il descendit dans la salle à manger... Comme d'habitude, ses parents étaient déjà là, et ils semblaient parler de l'attaque de la veille. En regardant par la fenêtre, il vit qu'un hibou attendait sur le rebord de celle-ci et il alla lui ouvrir :

- Hé bien ! Ça fait longtemps que t'es là, toi ?

Le hibou se posa alors sur son épaule et lui tandis un gros tas de pages noircies à l'encre : il venait livrer la Gazette du Sorcier.

Draco donna de l'argent au hibou et celui-ci reparti.

Après avoir refermé la lettre, il se dirigea vers la table et entreprit de lire les nouvelles du jour.

- Père ?

- Oui ?

- Regardez ! Il parle de Lupin... Vous aviez raison, personne ne trouve de solution...

- Et bien cela fera un membre de leur Ordre en moins...

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais...

- Mais quoi, Draco ? Demanda sa mère.

- Rien... Mais je l'aimais bien, moi, Lupin...

- Quoi ?! Comment ça ?

- Il a toujours été gentil avec moi, malgré les efforts que je faisais pour l'humilier...

- Draco, je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas t'attacher aux gens.

- Je sais, père. Je suis désolé.

- Cela ne fait rien... Veux-tu venir avec moi au ministère, aujourd'hui ? Cela t'éviteras de rester seul et t'ennuyer ?

- Oui... Pourquoi seul ? Où allez-vous mère ?

- Moi, je vais faire les magasins avec Mortissia et Marine. Petite sortie entre fille.

- Vous direz bonjour à Marine de ma part.

- Bien entendu.

Après le petit déjeuné, Lucius parti a son bureau préparer son matériel pour travailler, Narcissa quitta le Manoir pour aller faire ses achats et Draco, lui, sortie prendre l'air dans le jardin.

Demain, il recevrait la visite des serpentards. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse bien aux paroles qu'il allaient prononcer, trouver les bons arguments qui convaincront les élèves à sympathiser avec les griffondors. Pas facile... Ils les ont toujours détester, comment faire... Il repensa à Marine et à son avis à propos de Potter. Ne pas lui faire du mal, avait-elle dit, être gentil avec lui pour qu'il l'aide... C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit : Marine ! Elle ne veut pas aller à Serpentard ? Elle n'ira pas ! Qu'importe la maison, du moment qu'elle n'est pas dans la mienne, Potter la trouveras sympa. Elle deviendra amie avec lui. Et un jour, je dirais à Marine que je veux suivre son conseil, que je veux sympathiser avec le balafré. Elle arrangera alors un rendez vous pour moi et Potter afin qu'on puisse discuter. Et là... PAF ! Je l'entraîne direct vers le Maître. C'est aussi une solution...

Draco se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise... Il voulait se servir de sa cousine à son insu...Tant pis ! Il en valait de sa vie...

- Draco ! Tu viens !

Il se tourna vers son père qui venait d'arriver :

- Oui. Oui ! Je viens.

Il suivit son père et lui expliqua sa nouvelle idée :

- Intéressant, lui dit Lucius. Oui. Vraiment... Très bien, je ne dirait pas à Dumbledor d'envoyer Marine à Serpentard. Et puis avec elle, il y a toute les chance qu'elle se retrouve à Griffondor. Ça facilitera les choses. Et que vas-tu dires aux autres de Serpentard demain ?

- Comme je l'avais prévu. Il feront copain-copain avec les griffondors quand même. J'aurais plus de chance comme ça.

Une heures plus tard, les deux hommes étaient tous les deux au ministère.

- Alors, Lucius ! Tu as emmené ton rejeton, à ce que je vois. Moi aussi, je suis venu avec deux des miens ! Entendirent-ils.

* * *

**_POV Harry :_**

Harry et Rogue se trouvaient à présent devant la vitrine où se trouvé un mannequin particulièrement laid, avec des faux cils décrochés :

- Bonjour, dit Rogue au mannequin, nous venons pour rendre visite à Rémus Lupin.

Le mannequin hocha légèrement la tête et leur fit un signe avec ses doigts. Les deux hommes passèrent alors ensemble à travers la vitrine et se retrouvèrent dans un hall d'accueil.

Ils s'approchèrent tous les deux du mur où se trouvait le plan de l'hôpital :

**« ACCIDENTS MATERIELS **Rez-de-chaussée

Explosions de chaudron,

courts-circuits de baguettes,

chutes de balai, etc.

**BLESSURES PAR CRETURES VIVANTES **Premier étage

Morsures, piqûres, brûlures,

enfoncements d'épines, etc.

**VIRUS ET MICROBES MAGIQUES**Deuxième étage

Maladies contagieuses,

ex.: variole du dragon,

disparition pathologique,

Scrofulites, etc.

**EMPOISONNEMENT PAR POTIONS**

**ET PLANTES **Troisième étage

Urticaires, régurgitation,

fous rire incontrôlables, etc.

**PATHOLOGIE DES SORTILEGES **Quatrième étage

Maléfices chroniques,

ensorcellements,

détournement de charmes, etc.

**SALON DE THE/ BOUTIQUES DE L'HOPITAL** Cinquième étage

_SI VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS OU ALLER, SI VOUS ETES INCAPABLE DE VOUS EXPRIMER NORMALEMENT OU DE VOUS RAPPELER POURQUOI VOUS ETES ICI, NOTRE SORCIERE D'ACCUEIL SERA HEUREUSE DE VOUS AIDER._ »

- Venez Potter, il est au quatrième étage !

Il montèrent ensemble jusqu'au quatrième étage et arrivèrent devant une grande salle. Sur la porte, on pouvait lire : « Mr. R.J.Lupin. »

Rogue frappa à la porte et entra, suivit d'Harry. La première chose qu'ils virent, c'est que Lupin n'était pas seul : Dumbledor, MacGonagal, Tonks, Maugrey Fol Œil, Molly Weasley, Ron et Hermione étaient aussi présent.

Lorsqu'ils le virent, Ron et Hermione restèrent bouche bée, ne reconnaissant pas du tout leur meilleur ami. Celui s'approcha d'eux, leur fit un rapide signe de tête, ainsi qu'aux autres ( sauf Dumbledore) et s'approcha ensuite de la pauvre victime. Rémus semblait dormir, mais il était évident qu'il souffrait. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son visage devenu rouge, et son visage ne refléter que de la souffrance.

- Comment va t-il ? Demanda Rogue aux autres.

- Pas très bien, lui répondit Dumbledore. Sa température de cesse d'augmenter, de baisser, et ainsi de suite toutes les demis-heures.

- C'est notre faute, Harry ! Dit Hermione, le visage en pleur. A Ron et moi ! Nous étions au restaurant ensemble et nous avons dit à haute voix que nous pensions que tu étais chez Lupin pour les vacances. On ne savait pas encore que tu étais chez le professeur Rogue...

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase tellement le chagrin l'emporté. Ce fut don Ron qui reprit :

- On n'avait pas remarqué que les Malfoy étaient là ! Ils ont sans doute entendu tout ce qu'on a dit... Cela explique pourquoi Draco Malfoy nous à remercier de l'information avant de repartir. On n'aurait jamais du parler si fort...

- Ce n'est pas votre faute, c'est moi qui vous ai jeté hors de la maison pour que vous n'écoutiez pas notre conversation. Je n'aurais jamais du vous envoyer dans ce restaurant... Dit alors Dumbledore.

Harry se tourna vers lui, il fut à nouveau en colère :

- Bien sûr ! C'est encore votre faute ! Encore ! Comme d'habitude ! A cause vous, regardez ce qu'est devenu Rémus !

- Arrêtes, Harry ! S'exclama Molly. N'accuse pas ton directeur, tu veux ?!

- Je fais ce que je veux, répliqua t-il d'une voix doucereuse et en fusillant Dumbledore du regard.

- Allons, allons, Potter. Essaya de le calmer Maugrey. Quand allez-vous cesser ce comportement vis-à-vis de Dumbledore ?

- Je sais pas... probablement jamais. Il n'a pas cessé de me mentir. Depuis le début il me cache plein de choses... Il ne devrait pas, il devrait tout me dire. Et là, Rémus...

- Harry ! Dis Hermione. Ce n'est pas la faute au professeur Dumbledore ! C'est la notre ! On aurais pas du parler de toi tout haut comme ça, on a été stupide !

- C'est vrai, Harry ! 'Mione a raison !

- D'accord, d'accord, c'est pas la faute à Dumbledore ! Vous êtes content comme ça ? Excusez-moi, il faut que je sorte.

Il quitta alors la pièce, jetant un dernier regard de tristesse vers Lupin, sans savoir que Ron et Hermione avaient entrepris de le suivre pour lui parler...

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

Draco et Lucius Malfoy se retournèrent pour voir un Arthur Weasley souriant approchait dans leur direction.

- Ah... Weasley. Quelle « agréable » surprise...

- Bonjour, Lucius. Draco. Salua t-il.

- Bonjour Monsieur Weasley, répondit le plus aimablement Draco, bien que le ton n'y était pas.

- Lucius, le ministre de la magie m'a demandé de venir t'avertir d'une réunion qui à lieu dans quelques minutes. Tu arrives juste à temps. Viens vite !

- J'arrive... Draco, tu n'as qu'à m'attendre dans mon bureau, j'en ai pour une heure environ...

- Non, non, laisse, Lucius. Ton fils n'a qu'à ce rendre dans mon bureau. Les jumeaux y sont, ils pourront discuter ensemble.

- Je ne crois pas que mon fils veuille...

- Si ! Si, père ! Je veux y aller. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Dit-il un regard mauvais sur le visage.

Arthur Weasley vit tout de suite l'expression du visage qu'avez le fils Malfoy :

- Euh... En fait, ce n'est peut être pas une si bonne idée...

- Mais, si, Weasley ! Allez, venez, on va aller à cette réunion... Amuse toi bien, Draco !

Et il s'éloigna avec Arthur Weasley, jetant un regard complice avec son fils. Draco se dirigea vers un homme grand et massif et lui demanda où se trouvait le bureau de Monsieur Weasley :

- Vous ne le trouverez pas dans son bureau, il est en réunion...

- Je le sais bien ! C'est lui même qui m'a demandé de l'y attendre.

- Ah, et bien dans ce cas, il faut prendre l'ascenseur, vous voyez ? Celui-là, expliqua t-il en désignant la machine qui se trouvez un peu plus loin. Ensuite, vous vous rendez directement au niveau deux, son bureau est tout au bout du couloir.

Draco remercia l'homme, prit l'ascenseur, se rendit au niveau deux où il pu lire la pancarte :   
« Département de la justice magique, Service des usages abusifs de la magie, quartier général des Aurors, Services administratifs du Magenmagot ».   
Il longea alors un couloir et se retrouva face à une porte en bois ou une plaque de cuivre ternit indiquait: « Service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu ».

Sans frapper, il entra dans le bureau et vit qu'il n'y avait personne :

- C'est bien ma veine... Bon, tant pis, je vais les attendre.

Il regarda alors la pièce plus attentivement. Comparé au bureau de son père, celui-ci avait la taille d'un placard à balai.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Malfoy ?

Celui-ci se retourna et vit deux grands rouquins à la porte :

- Bonjour à vous aussi, répondit Draco.

- S'lut ! Malfoy, réponds à notre question, Ok ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? Je te signale que le bureau de ton père et à l'étage du dessus.

- Je le sais bien, mais mon père et le votre sont en réunion. C'est d'ailleurs votre père qui m'a dit de venir ici.

- Et tu écoutes ce que te dises de faire les autres, maintenant ?

- Non, mais je voulais vous voir... Pour savoir quelques trucs... Comme... Savoir ce que vous avez fait après Poudlard ? J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas retourné directement chez vous...

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on te raconterais notre vie, Malefoy ? Demanda Fred.

- Donnes-nous juste une seule bonne raison ?

- Mmm... Voyons voir... Si je vous disais que si vous ne me dites rien, je rendrais son année scolaire à votre frère, un véritable enfer ? Je sais que vous êtes très famille, chez vous, vous n'aimeriez pas avoir un frère presque mort à la fin de l'année, non ?

- Espèce de...

- George ! Attends ! Ne l'énerve pas, Ok ? Malfoy ? Tu n'oserais pas blesser Ron, quand même ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Je vais te...

- George ! Arrêtes ! Pas maintenant ! Et puis, d'un coté, qu'est-ce qu'on risque à lui dire ? C'est pas si important de toute façon...

- Grrrr... Bon, très bien mais c'est toi qui raconte...

Draco sourit face à la facilité dont il avait eut recours pour convaincre les jumeaux Weasley à lui expliquer ce qu'il voulait savoir. Dans le fond, Draco aimait bien ces deux gars là. Il les trouvé plutôt cool. Ils n'avaient pas peur de violer les règlements, ils étaient tous les deux très drôles. Ils avaient même eut le courage de quitter le collège à balai volant devant la « directrice ». Ces gars là avait beaucoup de cran, et une grande personnalité. Bien sûr, jamais il n'avouerait cela à personne, sauf peut être à sa cousine, mais il était tout bonnement inenvisageable de le révéler à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Bon, alors... Je vous écoutes !

- Installe-toi, j'vais tout te dire dans les moindre détails. Mais d'abord... Promet de ne pas faire de mal à Ron !

- Je vous le promets !

Après tout, s'il ne pouvait pas blesser Weasley, il pouvait toujours l'insulter et l'embêter comme bon lui semblait !

Fred et George s'installèrent sur le bureau tandis que Draco prenait place sur le fauteuil.

- Bien, alors voilà...

* * *

**Voilà ! C'est Terminé ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

**Bisous à tous !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ♥**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment désolée du retard !!! ça fait quoi ? 2 semaines que j'ai rien mis, je sais même plus très bien ! Mais j'ai été très occupée ! Enfin voilà ! ☺**

**☻ Artemis : Merci encore pour tes reviews ! ça fait très plaisir de voir que tu continu de lire ma fic ! Bisous à toi !**

**☺ Micy : Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Il est vrai qu'on a l'impression de tourner en rond en ce moment, mais c'est un peu normal... Et là rentrée n'est malheureusement pas prete d'arriver ! Le plus important dans ma fic se passe pendant les vacances ! La période rentrée après passera vite, pour arriver en fin d'année... Là, ça parait lent, c'est normal, mais à travers tout ce que je met, il y a des choses vraiment très importantes pour la suite ! Même le plus petit détail est important ! Oh ! Bien sûr ! Même si je dis que la rentrée passera vite, il y aura beaucoup de chose à ce moment là ! Quand je dis que ça passera vite, c'est que, contrairement à ce que je fais pour la fin de vacances là, jours après jours, il y aura parfois des " 2 mois plus tard" , " une semaine après"... Mais j'espère que malgrès le fait qu'il se apsse beaucoup de choses pendant les vacances et que cela semble long, tu continueras toujours à suivre ma fic ! Bisous à toi et merci encore !**

**Et maintenant, la suite... **

* * *

**_POV Harry :_**

- Harry ! Attends-nous ! Harry !

Malgré le fait qu'Harry entendait parfaitement bien son amie l'appelait, il fit semblent de ne pas l'entendre et continua d'avancer. Mais s'était sans conter sur Ron qui avait couru à sa rencontre pour lui saisir le bras.

- Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Pourquoi te conduits-tu comme ça avec Dumbledore ?

- J'arrive pas à lui pardonner ! Et puis lâches-moi ! J'ai besoin d'être seul !

- Non Harry, lui dit Hermione. Tu as été suffisamment seul comme ça ! Un peu de compagnie te fera du bien ! Viens avec nous.

A contrecœur, Harry suivit ses deux meilleurs amis vers une salle vide.

- Assieds-toi, Harry ! Il faut qu'on parle !

Il s'installa donc sur une des chaises en bois de la salle. Ses deux amis firent de même afin d'être en face de lui. Pendant quelques secondes qui semblèrent être des minutes entières, personne ne prononça le moindre mot. Le survivant se contentait de regarder ses pieds qui semblaient être très intéressant, tandis que Ron et Hermione le jugeaient du regard :

- Harry... ? Demanda Hermione, pas très sûre d'elle.

- Mmm...

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Ce qui ne va pas ? Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

Elle fit un hochement de tête en signe d'approbation.

- Ok ! Alors écoutes moi bien, 'Mione ! D'une : il y a un Lord Voldemort au meilleur de sa forme qui me poursuit ! Deux : Sirius, la personne que je considérais comme mon père meurt brusquement ! Tu te rends compte qu'en moins de 16 ans, j'ai perdu mes deux pères ! Trois : Dumbledore m'annonce que si je suis poursuivit par Voldy, c'est à cause d'une simple prophétie qui existe depuis bien avant ma naissance ! Que cela aurait pus très bien être Neville au lieu de moi...

- Neville ?

- Oui ! Mais non, c'est moi que Voldemort à choisi ! Le hasard fait si bien les choses, tu ne trouvespas ?Quatre : Non seulement j'apprends que notre directeur me cache plein de choses mais en plus il me dit que ce qui est arrivé à Sirius est entièrement de sa faute, et qu'il l'a bien cherché ! Cinq : Cette nuit, j'ai fait un de "mes" rêves ! J'ai vu ce qui arrivait à Rémus au moment où ça se passait ! J'ai tout vu, j'étais là ! Enfin, on peut dire ça comme ça...

- Tu as vraiment vu ce qui c'est passé ?

- Hin, hin ! Et quand j'en ai parlé à Rogue, il n'a pas voulu me croire ! J'ai pas dit qu'il ne m'as « pas cru » ! Mais qu'il n'as pas « voulu » me croire ! Je sais pas pourquoi... J'ai cru voir de la tristesse, ou de la peur dans son regard quand il m'a dit ça, mais j'ai pas très bien fait attention ! Il m'a demandé de me recoucher comme si tout allé bien ! Et six : Peut être que Rémus va mourir ! Vous vous rendez compte si jamais il partait... Je l'aime bien, Rémus... Bien sûr, c'est pas comme avec Sirius, mais il n'empêche que je l'aime beaucoup... Vous pouvez pas imaginer à quel point c'est dur de perdre tout les gens que l'on aime comme ça, les uns à la suite des autres... J'en ai marre, j'en peut plus...

Harry mis sa tête entre ses mains : il semblait complètement abattu.

- Harry...

Visiblement, ni Ron ni Hermione ne savait quoi dire. Le garçon à la cicatrice redressa la tête, une larme glissant le long de la joue :

- Vous savez quoi ? Leur demanda t-il, se forçant un sourire. Oubliez ce que je viens de vous dire. J'ai pas envie de vous embêter avec mes problèmes, vous devez avoir les vôtres, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

- Non, Harry, c'est pas un problème, tu sais, on est là ! Tu peux compter sur nous. C'est pas pour rien que nous sommes tes amis tout de même.

Hermione s'était levé pour s'approcher de lui et le serrer dans ses bras.

- 'Mione à raison, Harry ! T'en fait pas, ça s'arrangera...

Il s'était lui aussi levé et il lui mit la main sur l'épaule. Il restèrent un moment tous les trois comme ça réunis, puis Harry rompit le silence :

- Merci.

- De rien, répondirent les deux autres à l'unisson.

Hermione se détacha du groupe et regarda attentivement Harry :

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est bien toi... Tu es tellement... différent !

- Je sais. Je vous ai prévenu, je crois, dans ma lettre...

- Oui, oui, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait... à ce point !

- J'imagine la tête des...

- Filles à mon entrée. Oui, oui ! Je sais ! On me l'a déjà dit 2 fois, Ron...

- Oh ! Oui, c'est vrai... Mais je pensais plutôt aux serpentards.

Harry sourit en entendant ces mots : ils n'avaient pas pensé aux serpentards.

- Surtout celle de la "fouine". Il va être encore plus jaloux de toi qu'il ne l'était déjà !

- Malfoy ? Jaloux ? Franchement, je vois pas pourquoi on serait jaloux de moi...

- Pour des tas de raisons, tu sais !

- Mais il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi...

Il fut interrompu par le bruit de quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte. Il tournèrent la tête vers la porte vitrée : personne.

- Vous avez entendu, ou bien j'ai rêvé ? Demanda le rouquin.

- Non, tu as bien entendu.

Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques pas de celle-ci, elle vit an homme surgire d'un bon derrière la vitre :

- Haaaaaaaaaa ! Hurla t-elle.

Elle recula de plusieurs pas pour s'éloigner le plus possible de l'homme. Les garçons s'approchèrent d'elle et regardèrent l'inconnu. C'est alors qu'Harry le reconnu :

- Gilderoy Lockhart ?

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

- Bon alors voilà...

Mais la suite ne vint pas. Draco, toujours assis sur le fauteuil, commençait à perdre patiente :

- Bon, Weasley, c'est quand tu veux !

- Oh ! C'est bon, hein ? J'essaye de trouver les bons mots... pour que ton petit cerveau puisse bien comprendre chaque mot qui sortira de ma bouche...

- C'est ça... Mais je te préviens que si tu commence pas maintenant, j'irais rendre visite à ton cher petit frère...

- Bon, vas-y, Fred, lui dit George, qui lui aussi en avait marre d'attendre, impatient d'en finir. Racontes-lui, comme ça, on sera tranquille après !

- Ok... Bon, tu dois te souvenir de notre ' fuite " de l'année dernière ?

Draco hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

- Et bien avec George, nous sommes allez à Pré-au-Lard. Nous avions d'abord à retourner à la maison... mais on trouvait ça... comment dire... dangereux !

Draco fronça les sourcils : comment ça dangereux ?

- Tu connais pas maman, toi ! Dit Fred. Une vraie malade ! Faut pas l'énerver, tu sais...

- Bref, nous sommes allés chez un de nos ami, je sais pas si tu le connais... J'imagine que tu fais parti de ses personnes trop bien pour prendre le magicobus, non ? Demande George sarcastique.

- Stan Roccade ! Tu le connais ? Ajouta fred.

- Non... mais peut importe, continuez !

- Oui, donc Stan nous à accueillit chez lui sans problème pendant deux semaines. Il est sympa ce mec ! En plus, il nous à présenté à un de ses oncles qui était chez lui à ce moment là : Hargius Merlan ! Il travaille chez un grand magasin de farces et attrapes. Inutile de te donner le nom, tout le monde connais.

- Et donc, cet oncle, continua Fred, nous à donner un petit coup de main pour qu'on puisse mettre en place notre magasin de farces et attrapes. Il nous a d'abord aidé à trouver une boutique à vendre.

- Ça, ça a été le plus facile.

- D'abord, on a trouvé un grand magasin, juste en face de Derviche et Bang, mais il y avait un petit problème...

- Un gros problème, si tu veux mon avis...

- Quoi donc ? Demande draco.

- Il y avait toute une famille de Gobelins qui vivaient dans l'arrière boutique.

- Ouais, et si tu voulais la boutique, fallait aussi acheter les gobelins. Impossible de les faire sortir de là !

- Acheter des gobelins ? C'est ridicule... Donc ? Vous êtes allez voir ailleurs ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu nous vois faire notre commerce avec des gobelins qui se baladent comme bon leur semble partout ?

- Non, non, nous avons pris la boutique juste en face de chez Madame Guipure, la vendeuse de prêt-à-porter pour sorciers. La boutique est assez grande, il y a assez de place pour pouvoir mettre une douzaine d'étagères. L'arrière boutique est vaste, on peut donc y mettre notre bureau et toutes nos réserves.

- La boutique, ça a été vite trouvé mais après...

- Attendez, attendez-là ! Vous avez payé comment ? Je suis désolé, mais... vous n'avez pas les moyens de vous acheter un livre sans qu'il soit d'occasion, alors, un magasin entier... A moins que vous ne l'ayez volé...

- En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment avec notre argent...

- C'était de l'argent qui appartenait à quelqu'un et qui nous l'à offert...

- L'argent du tournoi des trois sorciers...

- Il y a deux ans...

- Celui d'Harry...

- Il nous l'a donné...

- STOP !! Non, mais arrêtez ! Ce que ça peut être énervent quand des jumeaux disent chacun leur bout de phrase comme ça ! Donc, si je comprends bien, les 1000 galions d'or que Potter à gagner aux tournoi des trois sorciers à servit à votre boutique ?

- Ouais...

- La vache... J'arrive pas à croire que Potter gaspille sont argent aussi bêtement !

- C'est pas du gaspillage ! Il nous à rendu service ! Lui au moins, il a du cœur... pas comme certain ! Lui repprocha Fred.

- Et puis, de toute façon, lorsque nous auront assez d'argent, on le remboursera ! Dit Greorge.

- Ouais ! Même s'il insiste pour qu'on ne le lui rende pas, on le fera...AjoutaFred.

- Ouais, ouais, bon, continuez votre histoire.

- Donc, après la boutique, il fallait qu'on ai l'accord des parents pour installer notre magasin...

- Ouais... trop jeunes, à ce qu'il paraît !

- On doit avoir au moins 19 ans pour avoir son propre commerce.

- Alors, on est allé voir les parents. Papa : facile ! Maman : Aïe !

- Elle était folle de rage quand elle à appris qu'on avait fuit de Poudlard. Alors quand ensuite on lui demande l'autorisation pour un truc qui l'a toujours mis en rage...

- Elle était folle ! Impossible de la calmer...

- Et bien entendu, on a du utiliser : les grands moyens !

- Les « grands moyens » ? demanda Draco, les regardant sans comprendre.

Un sourire diabolique apparut alors sur les jumeaux.

- Quoi ? demanda le blond.

- On a du utiliser une de nos invention...

- Une invention crée spécialement pour notre mère...

- Cela s'appelle le : mothercontrôle.

- C'est une petite pilule qu'on a mis dans son verre d'eau.

- Et après, la personne qui l'avale fait tout ce qu'on lui ordonne de faire...

- Pendant 2 jours !

- 2 jours ?!?!

Draco ouvrit grands les yeux.

- Ouais ! C'est super, hein ?

- On l'a d'abord obligé à signer le contrat, ensuite...

- On l'a obligé à repeindre notre boutique, à la décorer, à l'aménager, et enfin, à remplir les étagères...

- Oh, bien sûr, il faut plusieurs jours pour faire ça, mais tous les deux jours, avant que la pilule n'agisse plus, on l'obligé à en avaler une autre !

- Vous êtes... diaboliques ! Faire ça à sa propre mère !

- Oui... mais le truc positif, c'est qu'on sait jeter le sort « Oubliette » !

- Elle ne se souvient de rien ?

- Non ! Répondirent ensemble les frères Weasley.

- Je comprends pas, vous auriez du être à Serpentard !

- Eh ! Malfoy ! On est des rigolos qui aimons faire des idioties... mais ce qu'on fait, c'est jamais bien méchant !

- Et alors... Votre boutique, elle marche bien ?

- Oui.

- Et maintenant que tu sais tout, ou presque, tu peux foutre le camp ?

- S'il te plait ! Ajouta Fred, qui voulut se montrer poli... sans grand succès.

- Eh ! Mais attendez là ! J'ai dit que je voulais **tout** savoir ! S'énerva Draco.

- Ben... non, tu peux pas tout savoir... on a notre vie privée tu sais !

- Comme... ? Demanda le serpentard, espérant obtenir une réponse... en vain !

- Dehors ! Tu sais tout ce qu'il faut savoir pour notre magasin, le reste, c'est privé !

- Ok ! Ok ! Ah, au fait, j'ai une question à vous poser... Par hasard, vous ne sauriez pas où se trouve Potter ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veut, à Harry ?

- Rien, c'est juste par curiosité...

- T'es trop curieux si tu"veux tout savoir" , Malfoy !

- Et puis, de toute façon, on sait pas où il est. On a pas revu Ron et Hermione depuis un mois au moins.

- Ils sont où, eux ?

- Avec l'Ordre.

- L'Ordre ?

- Oui.

- C'est quoi, ça ?

- Rien qui ne te regarde ! Maintenant Malfoy...

- D'accord, d'accord, je m'en vais. De toute façon, lorsque j'en aurais parlé à mon père, on finira bien par le découvrir cet « Ordre » !

- Fred ! Tu pouvais pas la fermer ?! Chuchota George.

- Désolé ! Je vais écrire à Dumbledore pour le prévenir, lui chuchota t-il.

- Dumbledore ? Demanda Draco qui avait tout entendu. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ?

- Rien.

- Je vois... merci pour les informations. Je suppose que Potter est avec l'Ordre en question, au moment où je vous parle, et que Dumbledoreen fait également parti ?

- Euh...

Draco sourit, voyant qu'il avait vu juste, et sorti du bureau d'Arthur Weasley pour rejoindre celui de son père, laissant derière lui des jumeaux mal à l'aise, se sentant coupables...

* * *

**_POV Harry :_**

Gilderoy Lockhart avait le visage aplatit contre la vitre. Il avait la joue droite et les lèvres collaient à la fenêtre de verre, laissant apparaître de la buée près de celles-ci. Les mains de chaque coté de la tête tapaient sur le carreau :

- Coucoooouuuuu ! Disait-il. Coucou ! Coucoooouuuuu !

Les trois griffondors s'approchèrent de leur ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal :

- Professeur ? Demanda Hermione.

- Oooh ! La joliiiie petite fiiiille ! Vient faire un bisoooouuuu !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend, à ce malade ? demanda Ron.

- Aucune idée, lui répondit Harry. Euh... Je lui ouvre ou pas ?

- Je sais pas si c'est très prudent... Il a pas l'air d'aller bien...

- Les enfaaaaaanntts ! Ouvrez-moi la porteeee ! Pour l'amour de dieuuuu !

- Oh la la ! Mais c'est quoi son problème ?

- J'ai perdu ma plummeeeeee, je n'ai plus de feeeuuuuu ! Chantonné Lockhart.

- « J'ai perdu la têêêêêêêête, je n'ai plus de cerveauuuuuu » !

- Ron ! Ne soit pas si méchant ! Le gronda Hermione.

- Oh ! Allez quoi ! On a bien le droit de plaisanter de temps en temps... S'excusa celui-ci.

- Ouvre-mooooii la porteeee ! Pour l'amour de... de...

- Dieu.

- Dieuuuuuuuuu !

- Tu sais, Rony, tu n'es pas obligé de l'aider !

- Désolé, 'Mione !

- Depuis quand c'est Rony et 'Mione ?

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers Harry et virèrent au rouge vif :

- Rien...

- Rien, rien...

- Bon, je n'insiste pas.

- Au seccoooouuuursss !!! Y'a une vilaine sorcière qui arrive ! Hurla Lockhart de derrière la porte.

- Bon, je lui ouvre la porte.

Ron s'approcha de la porte en question, tourna la poignée et l'ouvrit. Gilderoy Lockhart se précipita à l'intérieur de la salle et se cacha derrière un fauteuil.

C'est à ce moment qu'une sorcière apparut à l'entrée, une grosse aiguille à la main :

- Bonjour les jeunes ! Vous n'auriez pas vu un homme blond, aux yeux bleus, un peu fou... Je dois lui donner cet antidote, dit-elle en montrant l'énorme piqûre qu'elle tenait à sa main.

- Un antidote pour quoi ?

- Cet idiot à confondu ses cachets pour le mal de tête avec ceux pour dormir ! Seulement, il en à pris au moins 6 ou 7, et du coup... Il est... comment dire... débile !

- Euh... ben...

- Non, il est pas là ! Dit alors Gilderoy de derrière son fauteuil.

- Qui à dis ça ? Demanda l'infirmière.

- C'est moi, le garçon à lunettes ! Répondit Lockhart toujours caché.

L'infirmière regarda Harry d'un oeil inquiet.

- Vous vous sentez, bien, Monsieur ?

- Euh...

Harry était rouge tomate.

- Oui, je vais bien, merci ! Répondit Lockhart, imitant une voix d'enfant complètement ratée.

- Mais, mais... Vous n'avez même pas bouger les lèvres !!!

- Euh, oui madame ! Harry est... ventriloque ! Intervint Hermione.

- Vraiment ? C'est super ! On m'a dit que s'était très difficile... Recommencez pour voir !

- Euh, ben... oui ! J'y vais !

Mais rien ne se produisit, visiblement, Gilderoy ne voulait plus jouer à faire Harry.

- Et bien ? Tu n'y arrives plus ?

- Si, si, je sais faire, ma chérie ! Dit Lockhart.

Harry vira au rouge brique... l'infirmière aussi.

- Euh... Je vais m'en aller... Si jamais vous voyer l'homme dont je vous ais parlé, appeler moi, dit-elle en reculant.

- A plus tard, ma CHERIIIIIIIIIE ! Hurla Lockhart.

L'infirmière s'enfuit en courant.

- Ah, c'est pas malin ! Hurla Harry, fou de rage après son ancien professeur.

Lockhart se roula par terre et pouffa de rire !

- Ha !... Ha !... Ha ! Très drôle !

- Aller, relevez-vous, maintenant, dit Hermione en agrippant le bras de Gilderoy. Elle l'entraîna vers le fauteuil et le fit s'assoire.

- Méchante petite fille ! Dit Lockhart.

- C'est ça !

- Il est encore plus bête que lorsque nous étions dans la chambre des secrets... Tu te rappelles, Harry ? Demanda le rouquin.

Harry fit signe que oui : comment oublier ce jour ?

- Vous savez les garçons, on devrait peut être aller chercher l'infirmière ? C'est dangereux de laisser un fou en liberté...

- Tu as raison, on va l'enfermer dans la pièce, aller chercher la fille, si elle veut bien m'approcher parce que j'ai l'impression que je lui fait peur, à cause de Lockhart, et la ramener ici ! Répondit Harry.

- Oui ! Aller, venez !

Alors qu'ils avançaient vers la sortie, Harry sentit un poids lui tomber dessus, et deux bras qui le serrèrent à la taille. Il tomba sous le choc, entraînant le fou qui s'était jeté sur lui :

- Aïe !

- Non ! Non ! Noooooon ! Veut pas rester tout seul !!!! Toi rester avec moi !!!

- Harry, tu viens ?

- Ron, tu vois bien que je peux pas...

- Bon, c'est pas grave... Ron, vient, on va chercher l'infirmière !

- Non ! Attendez-moi !

- Harry, reste ici, il vaut mieux que quelqu'un le surveille ! Lui dit Hermione.

- Ah oui ?! Et pourquoi moi ?!

- Ben, tu le vois bien ! C'est toi qu'il préfère ! Ha ha ! Fait pas cette tête, Harry ! Ria Hermione.

- Bonne chance, lui dit Ron. Puis il quitta la pièce avec la brune.

- FAUX FRÈRES !!! Hurla le survivant.

- Hi hi ! C'est pas tes frères !

- Oh, toi, la ferme!

- Mais nooon ! Y'a pas de ferme, ici ! Il faudrait que tu t'achètes des lunettes !

- J'en ai déjà... enfin, c'est des lentilles, mais ça revient au même ! Maintenant, lâche-moi, idiot !

- Iiiiiiiddddddiiiiiiooooooootttt ! C'est rigolo, comme mot !

- Ouais, c'est ça !

Harry arriva difficilement à se dégager des bras de son ancien professeur.

- Oh ! Regardes ! Là ! Là !

Lockhart sautillait d'un pied à l'autre en pointant le doigt sur le mur :

- Quoi ?! Y'a rien !

- Mais siiiiiiii ! Regardes ! Y'a un escargot.

- Un escargot ????

- Mais ouiiiiii ! Tu sais, la petite bête avec des antennes et une maison !

- Merci, mais je sais ce qu'est un escargot ! Seulement, y'en a pas, là !

- Mais, rhôôô ! Si c'est pas un escargot, c'est quoi alors ?!

Harry le regarda comme si c'était un imbécile... Rectification : c'est un imbécile !

- Alors ? C'est quoi, hein ?

- C'est la fenêtre !

- ...

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

Draco avait rejoins le bureau de son père depuis une bonne heure déjà, sans que Lucius Malfoy n'est montré le bout de son nez :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Se demanda le blond en se levant du fauteuil de son père où il était assis jusqu'à présent.

Il décida de sortir et d'aller boire un verre. Il monta dans l'ascenseur qui le ramena à l'accueil. Il se dirigea vers une sorte de mini-bar à disposition pour les employés du ministère et commanda une Bièraubeurre. Il s'installa à une petite table et regarda les gens passer, tout en buvant sa boisson. Il vit l'homme qu'il avait rencontré quelques heures auparavant, celui qui lui avait indiqué la direction pour aller au bureau de Monsieur Weasley : il était en train de faire des yeux doux à une femme brune, de fines lunettes sur le bout de son nez. Elle était plutôt jolie, avec son corps mince, son visage fin, et ses boucles de cheveux qui lui tombait de chaque côté de la tête. Mais celle-ci détourna son visage de celui de l'homme et avançait maintenant vers le bar :

- Bonjour, Antoine, dit-elle au barman. Tu peux me donner un verre de jus de citrouille, s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr, Amanda ! Encore des ennuis avec ton admirateur ?

- Serges ? Ne m'en parle pas ! Il n'arrête pas de me tourner autour depuis plus de deux mois ! Quand comprendra t-il que je suis une femme mariée ?!

- Probablement jamais... Ha ha ! Ne fais pas la tête, je plaisante ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ça finira par lui passer !

- Je l'espère ! Je vais m'assoire à la table, là-bas ! A plus tard !

Elle prit sa bouteille de jus de citrouille et s'assit à la table voisine de celle de Draco :

- Bonjour. Lui dit-elle poliment.

- B'jour !

Draco détourna la tête pour essayer d'apercevoir son père, mais toujours rien. Voyant qu'il allait être là encore un petit moment, il se leva et alla commander une autre Bièraubeurre. De retour à sa place, il jeta de nouveau coups d'œil à droite et à gauche :

- Vous cherchez quelque chose ? Ou Quelqu'un ? Demanda la dite Amanda qui avait vu les regards que Draco lancer un peu partout.

- Oui... Mon père, Lucius Malfoy. Il doit encore être en réunion...

- Oh ! Tu es le fils de Lucius !? Draco ? C'est ça ?

Draco acquiesça. Amanda lui fit un grand sourire et tandis un main vers Draco :

- Amanda Bones ! Je travail au ministère de la magie ! Dans le même domaine que ton père. Tu connais peut être ma fille, Suzanne?

- Bonjour ! Dit-il en lui serrant la main. Suzanne Bones ? Non, désolé, je ne vois pas du tout qui c'est...

- Elle est à Pouffsouffle... Toi, tu es à Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais... Excusez-moi, mais je n'adresse pas la parole aux Pouffsouffle, donc je ne connais pas votre fille...

- Oh ! Ce n'est pas grave. La réunion de ton père fini dans une demi-heure. Tu peux l'attendre dans son bureau si tu veux ?

- Non merci, ça fait plus d'une heure que je l'y attends, je préfère rester là.

- Comme tu voudras. Si tu veux t'occuper un moment, tu n'as qu'à aller à la bibliothèque là-bas ! Dit-elle en lui montrant une porte avec un livre peint dessus. C'est là que nous allons quand nous avons une recherche à faire pour le travail. Tout le monde peut y aller. Il y a aussi des magasines, des romans et tout ça.

- Ok ! Merci !

- Pas de problème ! Au revoir !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et partie payer sa boisson. Elle quitta ensuite le bar et repartie travailler.

Draco paya à son tour ses deux Bièraubeurres et partit dans la bibliothèque. Il y avait déjà un homme dans le fond, qui lisait un journal, et également les jumeaux Weasley qui chuchoter en le regardant. Draco leur lança un regard et partit dans un rayon libre. Il s'empara d'un magasine au hasard et ouvrit grand la bouche quand il lut le titre du magasine :

- Le survivant ? Lu t-il. C'est quoi ce truc ?? Ça existe depuis quand ??

Il ouvrit le magasine et lu le sommaire :

- Tout sur Harry Potter ?... La vie de Harry Potter ?... Tout savoir sur l'enfance de notre légende vivante ?... Questionnaire : Connais-tu vraiment ton héros ?... Non, mais je rêve ?!! C'est quoi ce machin ??!!

- Chut ! Lui dit l'homme qui lisait le journal un peu plus loin ! Pas de bruit ! C'est une bibliothèque, ici !

- Pardon...

- Alors, Malfoy ? Tu t'intéresse à Harry maintenant ? Lui demanda à voix basse Fred Weasley qui venait d'approcher, accompagner de son frère.

- Non, j'ai pris ce bouquin au hasard... Depuis quand ça existe, ce truc ?

- Depuis un petit bout de temps... Ginny, notre petite sœur, les à tous acheté ! Si tu voyais sa chambre, Malfoy ! Que des posters d'Harry partout !

- Posters ?

- Oui, regardes ! Au milieux du livre, t'as toujours trois posters cadeaux.

- Mais c'est horrible, ce bouquin !!!

- C'est pour les fans...

- Je parie que Marine en a acheté...

- Qui ?

- Personne... Et le balafré ? Il est au courant ?

- D'après la lettre que nous à envoyé Ron, il est au courant depuis deux jours... et ça ne lui à pas plus du tout !

- Tu m'étonne... Et... Y'a des malades qui achète ce magasine ? J'y crois pas...

George pris le livre des mains de Draco et regarda la photo d'Harry en couverture :

- Hermione à dit qu'Harry écrivait dans sa lettre qu'il avait énormément changé, physiquement... J'me demande à quoi il ressemble maintenant... En plus, il a abandonné ses lunettes, il parait...

- Draco ? !

Draco se retourna et vit son père à l'entrée :

- Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici avec eux ? Tu ne devrais pas être dans le bureau de Weasley ?

- J'ai eu envi de descendre... J'ai rencontré une certaine Amanda Bones ! C'est elle qui m'a dit de venir ici en vous attendant...

- Ah, oui, Amanda... Charmante... pour une ancienne Pouffsouffle. Bon, Draco, vient, on rentre à la maison.

- Je viens. Bon, les Weasley, je vous laisse tranquille. Au fait, je dois encore vous remercier pour l'info de tout l'heure. Au sujet de l'Ordre...

- Grrr ! Malfoy...

- Salut !

Draco rejoignit son père avant que Fred n'ai pu finir sa phrase :

- Vous savez père, pendant le chemin du retour, j'aurais plein de choses a vous raconter...

* * *

**_POV Harry :_**

Lorsque Ron et Hermione revinrent avec l'infirmière, un étrange spectacle s'offrait à leur yeux: Harry, assis sur le fauteuil, ses cheveux qui lui tombaient habituellement à quelques centimètres sous le menton, étaient tout ébouriffés. Une des manches de sa chemise était devenue légèrement plus longue que l'autre, sans doute dû à un Lockhart qui aime tiré les gens par leur manche. Le pauvre griffondor était complètement épuisé. Derrière lui, debout contre la fenêtre, Gilderoy Lockhart caressé la vitre en murmurant :

- Il est joli l'escargot à son Gigi... Joooollllliiiiiii... Oh, qu'il est beauoooo !

Il se retourna en entendant un certain rouquin marmonner un « mékeskessékessebordel ? ». Lorsqu'il vit l'infirmière avec sa piqûre, il se mit à pleurer et à hurler :

- Ouinnnnn ! La vilaine sorcière elle est là !! Elle va faire sa piqûre au gentil Gigi !! Ouinnnnn !!!

- Allez, Monsieur Lockhart, lui dit-elle, venez ! Il est tant de faire votre piqûre.

- Nan !

Lockhart se mit à courir dans tous les sens les bras au dessus de sa tête :

- Nan, nan, nan ! Pas piqûre ! Pas piqûre ! Nan !

S'en suivit une course folle entre Gilderoy, l'infirmière, Ron et Hermione. Harry, lui, toujours épuisé d'avoir du surveiller un Lockhart complètement fou pendant près d'une demi-heure, préféra rester assis. Après plusieurs minutes de course poursuite, l'infirmière parvient à insérer l'aiguille dans le bras du pauvre homme.

- Bon, les jeunes, je vous fais confiance pour veiller sur lui jusqu'à ce que l'antidote agisse ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, madame, tout ira bien, la rassura Hermione.

- Bien Mademoiselle, alors je vous laisse. Au revoir.

Les trois griffondors restèrent donc seuls avec leur ancien professeur, momentanément endormi à cause du remède.

- Tu vas bien, Harry ? Lui demanda Ron.

- Ça va... Il m'a simplement épuisé tout à l'heure. Il est pire qu'un gosse, vous savez ?

- N'exagère pas, Harry... C'est à cause des calmants qu'il à pris, c'est pas vraiment de sa faute.

- Je sais... Bon, une fois qu'il sera réveillé, on fait quoi ?

- Je pense, Harry, qu'il serait préférable de rejoindre les autres.

- Bien sûr, 'Mione, mais... J'ai pas vraiment envie de les revoirs... surtout Dumbledore...

- Il faudra bien que tu le revoit un jour tu sais.

- Oh ! Très bien, on y va... Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fera de lui ? Dit-il en montrant Lockhart du doigt. On le laissera se débrouiller ? On le ramène dans sa chambre ? Il vient avec nous ?

- Il choisira bien tout seul...

Harry, Ron et Hermione attendirent donc tranquillement le réveil de Gilderoy Lockhart.

- Ça m'étonne qu'il soit encore ici... Il est là depuis 4 ans quand même !

- Ta baguette fait beaucoup de dégâts Ron ! Un sort d'oubliette, comme ça, cela ne se soigne pas facilement.

- Hé ! C'est pas moi qui ai jeté le sort ! Il l'a fait tout seul !

- Il ne savait pas que ta baguette jetée le sort à celui qui le lançait... Et puis grâce à ça, vous avez été sauvés... Tu aurais très bien pu te retrouver ici à la place de Lockhart, tu sais ?

- Ouais... Merci au saule cogneur alors...

- Wouaaaaa ! Mmm... Bonjour ! Quelle heure est-il ? Bailla l'ancien professeur de défence contre les forces du mal.

Lockhart venait tout juste de réveiller.

- Bonjour professeur.

- Oh ! Mais je te reconnais toi, tu es le jeune Potter ! Et vous deux, Ron et Hermione ?

- Oui, c'est ça... Professeur, vous voyez quoi, exactement, derrière vous ?

L'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal se retourna pour voir de quoi parler Harry, puis reporta son regard sur les trois adolescents :

- Une fenêtre... Pourquoi ?

- Oh, pour rien ! C'est bon, les copains, il est redevenu comme avant.

- Pardon ?

- Tout à l'heure, vous confondiez la fenêtre avec un escargot...

- Tout à l'heure ?

- Vous vous souvenez pas ?

- Non... Je devrais ?

- Il vaut mieux pas, non...

- Je pense que vous devriez retourner dans votre chambre, et vous reposer...

- Euh... très bien... Mais dites-moi, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, vous trois ?

- On est venu voir un ami à nous... Il s'est fait attaquer et est gravement blessé.

- Oh ! Vous parlez de Rémus Lupin ? J'ai entendu dire ce matin qu'il avait été transporté ici d'urgence... Après j'ai eu mal à la tête, j'ai pris des cachets et je me suis réveillé ici...

- Oui... Bon, et bien, on va vous laisser... Heureux de vous avoir revu...

- Vous savez que je vais bientôt sortir ? Dans 2 mois !

- Vraiment ? C'est magnifique, lui dit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

- N'est-ce pas ? Répondit Lockhart avec un sourire encore plus grand. Je passerais à Poudlard pour vous voir, si vous le voulez ?

- Oh ! Euh... Ne vous gênez pas pour nous, surtout... Tenta Ron.

- Oh, mais non ! J'insiste ! Vous êtes si gentils...

- Ok... Et bien, au revoir.

Et sur ce, les trois griffondors quittèrent la pièce.

- Vous venez, on doit rejoindre les autres, maintenant...

- Euh, Hermione... Tu te souviens du chemin, toi ? Lui demanda Ron en regardant les nombreux couloirs qui se trouvaient autour d'eux.

- Euh, pas vraiment...

- Mais attendez, vous avez fais comment pour retrouver l'infirmière si vous ne savez pas quel chemin mène où ?

- Ben en fait... on a juste eut à suivre ses cris...

- Ses cris ?

- Ben oui... avec le coup du ventriloque, elle t'as à moitié prise pour un fou, avec tes « ma chérie »...

- Hé ! C'était pas moi, c'était Lockhart !

- Oh ! C'est bon, calme-toi, je le sais bien...

- Bref, Harry ! On l'a entendu dans un des couloirs à dire à tout le monde « y'a un ventriloque ! y'a un ventriloque ! Mais il doit être malade ! Allez chercher de l'aide ! ». On a réussi a la rattraper avant que les secours ne rapplique avec elle !

- Ok... Mais nous, on fait comment, maintenant ?

- C'est vrai, ça ! Y'a pas une seule indication, dans cet hôpital...

- Bon, ben, on choisis un couloir au hasard ?

- Oui... De toute façon, on a pas vraiment le choix...

- On prend celui-là ? Proposa Ron on désignant le couloir à sa gauche.

- Ok ! Venez.

Et tout trois partirent là où ils pensaient être le bon chemin.

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

- Vraiment, Draco ?

- Oui, père. Il m'ont parlé d'un Ordre je-ne-sais-quoi. Il parlaient aussi de Dumbledor. Vous pensez qu'il pourrait s'agir du groupe dont vous me parliez ? Vous savez, celui où plusieurs personnes se rejoignent pour se rallier à Dumbledore et se mettre contre les mangemorts et le Seigneur Noir ?

- Je pense que oui. J'irais avertir le Maître que l'Ordre existe bel et bien... Malheureusement, nous ne savons pas où il est, et c'est bien dommage... Tu dis que Potter serait là-bas ? Dans ce cas, aucune chance de le retrouver, on devra attendre que tu retournes à Poudlard pour avoir des nouvelles de lui...

- Pas forcément, père. J'ai découvert aussi dans votre bibliothèque qu'un magasine qui sort une fois toute les semaines s'appelle « le Survivant ». Dedans, on a tout sur Potter. Y compris sa vie passé. Peut être qu'en le lisant, on trouvera des informations importantes sur lui, ses points faibles...

- Sûrement, j'irais à la bibliothèque une fois la semaine pour prendre le magasine et en faire une copie. Un bon sort de copiage fera l'affaire... Tu t'amuseras à le lire, si tu veux... Et ensuite, tu me raconteras les détails importants.

- Et pourquoi ce serrait à moi de lire ce truc ?!

- C'est ta mission...

Bien plus tard, Lucius Malfoy et son fils firent leur retour au Manoir. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, une montagne de paquets et de sacs bloquait l'entrée. Plusieurs elfes de maison étaient occupés à porter les paquets à l'étage.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bazar ?

- Oh ! Mes chéris, vous êtes là ? Regardez tout ce que je me suis offert avec Mortissia et Marine ? C'était une magnifique journée, je devrais organiser des sorties comme ça plus souvent vous savez ?! Oh, Lucius ?! Je t'ai acheté une nouvelle cape ! Un modèle unique au monde ! Qui vient tout droit de chez le plus grand couturier de la planète entière. Et toi, Dray-chou, je t'ai acheté plein de nouvelles robes pour ton année scolaire. Oh, mais rien ne t'empêche de les mettre pendant les vacances si tu veux !

- Narcissa, chérie ? Tu peux parler moins vite, s'il te plait ? Demanda Lucius Malfoy à sa femme qui venait d'apparaître de derrière la montagne de paquets.

- Oh ! Pardon, mon cœur... Mais vient donc voir ta nouvelle cape. Dray, tes robes sont dans les sacs noirs !

- Sur-ce, elle entraîna son époux dans la pièce voisine afin de lui montrer son nouveau vêtement.

Draco s'approcha des colis noirs et appela Corty :

- Oui, Monsieur ? Monsieur a appelé Corty, Monsieur ?

- Oui... Tu peux porter tout les sacs noirs dans ma chambre. Je vais prendre une douche, je veux que tout les vêtements soient rangés dans l'armoire quand j'aurais fini...

- Bien Monsieur.

Draco partie dans la salle de bain. Il commença à se déshabiller, tout en regardant autour de lui : il sentait qu'on l'observé...

- Y'a quelqu'un ? Demanda t-il.

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il se dévêtit rapidement et alla se laver. Il sentait l'eau tiède tombait sur son corps, lui faisant le plus grand bien. Tout allait bien lorsque l'eau devint subitement glacée, puis très chaude... Puis de nouveau glacée, et encore brûlante :

- Aah ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, s'exclama t-il tout en quittant la douche rapidement. Il regarda l'eau continuait de couler, mais quelque chose n'allait pas : il semblait pour Draco qu'elle devenait de plus en plus rouge... Non, en fait, elle était vraiment devenue rouge ! Le jet d'eau cessa soudainement. Draco s'approcha de la douche, prit une serviette qu'il se mit autour de la taille et se pencha vers le liquide rouge. Il y trempa un doigt et eut envie de vomir : du sang !

- Corty !!!

« POP ! »

- Oui, Monsieur ?

- Regarde, là, tu vois quoi ?

- Euh... Je crois que s'est du sang, Monsieur... Monsieur s'est blessé dans sa douche ? Monsieur veut que Corty aille chercher de l'aide ?

- Non...

Le visage plus pâle que jamais, Draco avait la main sur son front pour essuyer la sueur froide qui perlait sur son visage.

- Non, ça va... Je crois que...

Mais il finit pas sa phrase. Il venait de voir autre chose : des yeux.

Une paire de yeux se reflété dans le miroir. Mais pas de visage, seulement des yeux. Ceux-ci disparurent pour laisser apparaître un nuage de buée sur la vitre. Draco s'approcha lentement vers la glace et pencha son visage en avant pour bien voir ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Et là, comme si un doigt passé sur la buée, comme le font certaines personnes pour écrire leur nom ou faire un gribouillage sur une vitre embuée, des mots firent leur apparition au fur et à mesure. Le mangemort recula pour voir ce que le doigt invisible écrivait : « Ce que tu pense être le mieux pour toi n'est pas ce que tu crois. Écoutes ton cœur, ne te fie qu'à lui. Oublie la marque… »

Les mots s'effacèrent et l'ange de la nuit dernière fit son apparition. Draco recula encore plus :

- N'oublie pas, Draco, écoutes ce que je te dis ! N'oublie jamais ces paroles ! Jamais, jamais ! N'oublies jamais, c'est très important pour toi et pour lui...

- Qui ça lui ? Demanda Draco.

- Celui que tu aimes... N'oublie jamais, jamais, jamais...

Puis il disparut. Draco regarda la douche et vit que le sang redevenait de l'eau tout à fait normale. N'importe qui pouvait entrer dans la pièce et constater que tout allé bien. Plus rien ne laissé paraître qu'un fait étrange venait de se passait...

- Tu as vu ça, Corty ?

- ...

- Corty ?

Draco se tourna pour voir son elfe de maison, mais ne le vit pas. Il sortit de la salle de bain pour arriver dans sa chambre. Et il le vit, là, devant le miroir où l'ange était apparut la première fois. Draco s'approcha de l'elfe immobile. Il mit sa main su l'épaule de la créature pour qu'il puisse le voir en face :

- Alors, Corty ? Tu as bien vu ce qui s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas fou ?

Mais l'elfe ne répondit pas. Il était complètement immobile. Seul ses yeux reflétés une lueur, une lueur comme ceux qu'avaient les yeux apparut dans la glace de la salle de bain avant l'apparition de la buée. Ses yeux étaient gris, et non pas marrons comme ils devraient l'être normalement. Corty ouvrit la bouche afin de parler ; mais ce n'était pas sa voix :

- N'oublies jamais ! Jamais ! Jamais ! Jamais ! Jamais...

* * *

**Ta-daaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Enfin un nouveau chapitre !!! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! **

**A bientot pour la suite ! **

**Et n'hésitez pas pour les reviews !!! **


	11. Chapitre 11

**Hello ! Je ne comprend pas pourquoi ! J'avais posté ce chapitre hier et cela à disparu, donc je vous le remet !**

**Et toujours l'adresse de mon blog qui va avec ma fic **

* * *

**_POV Harry :_**

- Écoutez les garçons, ne croyez pas que je suis rabat-joie mais... on tourne en rond depuis plus d'une heure.

- Oui, merci, 'Mione, on a remarquait...

- Tenez, regardez là-bas... il y a une porte !

- Génial ! Venez.

Les trois adolescents coururent à toutes jambes vers la porte que Ron venait de leur montrer. Harry tourna la poignée de celle-ci, el poussa la porte.

- Mais... Mais c'est...

- C'est pas possible...

- Oh ! Mais vous revoilà ! Je pensais que vous deviez partir... Je vous manquait tant que ça ?

- Euh... Non, professeur mais...

Les trois griffondors étaient revenu au point de départ. Ils se retrouvaient dans la pièce où ils avaient trouvé Lockhart. Et celui-ci y était toujours...

- Professeur Lockhart...

- Enfin, voyons, arrêtez de dire professeur... Je n'enseigne plus, vous savez ?

- D'accord, Monsieur. Dites, vous ne devriez pas retourner dans votre chambre ?

- Oui, mais je trouvé cette pièce beaucoup mieux que ma chambre. Ici, je suis seul, c'est bien mieux que d'être entouré des autres patients qui sont tous à moitié fous... Et vous, pourquoi êtes-vous de retour ici ?

- Et bien, on s'est perdu... On n'arrive pas à retrouver la chambre de Rémus Lupin.

- Venez avec moi. Vous savez, quand on est là depuis aussi longtemps que moi, on connaît les lieux par cœur.

- Merci beaucoup, le remercia Harry.

Tous les quatre sortirent de la pièce et partir dans le couloir de droite. Ils suivirent leur professeur quelques minutes seulement et enfin, ils virent la porte de la chambre du loup-garou.

- Ah ! Vous voilà enfin ! Où étiez-vous ? Leur demanda Rogue qui attendait devant la chambre.

- Nous avons rencontré Lockhart et nous sommes restés un peu avec lui...

- Bonjour, Severus ! Le salua l'ancien professeur.

- Le maître des potions ne fit aucune remarque et entraîna les trois élèves dans la pièce.

- Monsieur ? Vous voulez venir avec nous ? Proposa Harry à Gilderoy Lockhart.

- Euh... Non merci, Harry, lui répondit ce dernier en voyant le regard que lui lançait Rogue. Non, je... je crois que je vais retourner me reposer...

- Très bien... A dans deux mois alors !

- Oui ! Je suis vraiment impatient de sortir d'ici. Au revoir.

Sur ce, il partir en sens inverse. Lorsque Harry et Rogue firent le entrée dans la chambre, tous les regards se tournèrent vers le survivant. Sauf celui de Dumbledore qui lui, fixait la fenêtre.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

- Rien, mais...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Madame Weasley, je vais mieux, maintenant. Je me suis calmé...

- Tant mieux... Tu sais Harry, je n'aime pas lorsque tu te comportes comme ça...Oui... Moi non plus, je n'aime pas trop, mais je peux pas m'en empêcher... Voldemort qui revient, Sirius qui disparaît, apprendre que certain n'en on rien à faire et dire qu'il l'avait bien cherché n'aide pas beaucoup non plus... Et aussi savoir que depuis 15 ans, on me ment, on me cache des choses que j'aurais dû savoir dès le début... Mon comportement est normal je dois dire, quand on vit ce que moi je vis... C'est normal que je n'en puisse plus, que je craque...

- Cela pourrait être pire, lui dit Maugrey qui voulait lui remonter le moral.

- Ah oui ? Et comment ça pourrait être pire ? J'ai appris il y a deux jours qu'on venait de faire un magasine qui m'était entièrement consacré... J'espère que personne ne sait que je suis là, j'ai pas envi que quelqu'un me prenne en photo et mette en gros titre « Harry Potter : il change de look... pour plus de détails, consulté les pages 6, 7 et 8... ». Non merci. Là je me laisse poussé les cheveux, plus de lunettes, plus grand... je compte aussi me faire percer l'oreille gauche... Personne ne pourrait me reconnaître, et c'est ça que je veux... Avoir une vie normale. Ne plus se faire remarquer dans la rue...

- En tout cas, ton nouveau look te vas très bien, moi je ne t'aurais absolument pas reconnu, et pourtant, je passe toute l'année avec toi... Et avec tes cheveux plus long tu me fais penser à Sirius...

- Merci Ron... Lui dit sincèrement Harry.

- Cela lui faisait très plaisir de savoir qu'on lui rappelé Sirius comme ça...

- Tu vas te faire percer quand ?

- Pas avant les vacances de Noël, je pense...

- Ça t'ira bien...

- Tu vas mettre quoi ?

- Je sais pas... Je pensais à... Ne me juger pas, surtout.... Mais je compte peut être mettre un serpent... Un qui remonte vers le haut de l'oreille sans aller trop haut non plus... à mi-oreille quoi...

- Un serpent ?

- J'adore les serpents... Je les ai toujours aimé... C'est peut être pour ça que le choixpeau voulait me mettre à Serpentard...

- Comment ça ? C'est quoi cette histoire de Serpentard ?

- Calme toi, 'Mione ! Et si tu veux savoir, normalement, ma vraie maison c'est Serpentard.

- Tu es un serpentard ?

- Oui... En quelque sorte... Un serpentard qui se cache chez les griffondors. J'ai refusé d'aller chez les serpents pour ne pas être dans la même maison que Voldemort.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a jamais dis ?

- Je pensais que vous ne voudriez peut être plus me parler, après avoir appris que j'étais un serpentard...

- Ne dis pas de bêtises...

- Et sinon, pour changer de sujet, comment va Rémus ? Il va mieux ?

- Pas trop, sa température à énormément baissé... Il s'est endormit il y a dix minutes mais... Lui dit Molly.

- Quoi ?

- Et bien... Un magicomage est passé il y a vingt minutes... Il a analysé Rémus et...

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas grave, j'espère ?

- Assez, oui... Il dit que d'ici 48 heures, si on a pas trouvé l'antidote, ce sera la fin pour lui...

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

- Jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais...

- Corty ?

Mais l'elfe de maison ne semblait pas en état de répondre à l'appelle de son maître. Il semblait... possédé !

Draco quitta sa chambre en courant, toujours avec sa serviette de bain autour de la taille. Il croisa deux trois elfes dans les couloirs avant d'arriver au bureau de son père. Il frappa à grands coups de points sur la porte, jusqu'à ce que son père ne daigne lui ouvrir :

- Enfin Draco, qu'est-ce qui te prends... Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques habillé de la sorte ?!?

- Père ! C'est l'ange... Il est revenu ! Dans la salle de bain ! Et Corty...

- Attends Draco, entre dans le bureau, tu vas nous parler de ça plus lentement, d'accord ?

- Nous ?

- Oui, je discutais avec ta mère. Allez, viens ! Oh ! Et puis, il faudra que tu t'habilles plus... convenablement !

Draco entra dans le bureau et s'assit à la place libre à côté de sa mère :

- Dray-chou ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es tout tremblant...

Effectivement, Draco tremblait comme une feuille. Était-ce à cause du fait qu'il n'ai qu'un simple serviette sur lui, où bien avait-il était effrayé par l'ange ?

- Voilà... Euh... Vous vous souvenez de l'ange de la nuit dernière ?

- Oui...

- Et bien, lorsque j'ai pris ma douche tout à l'heure, l'eau est devenue très froide tout à coup... et puis ensuite, elle est devenue extrêmement brûlante... Et puis de nouveau froide, chaude, froide, chaude...

- Comme cela est-il possible ? Nous n'avons pas de problème avec l'eau, ici ?

- Ce n'est pas à cause de l'eau en fait, mais de l'ange ! Il est revenue me voir...

- Comment...?

- Après, je suis sorti de la douche en voyant le changement de température de l'eau... Et là, j'ai vu que l'eau commençait à changer de couleur, devenant de plus en plus rouge...

- Rouge ? Mais...

- Ce n'était plus de l'eau qui coulait, Mère, mais du sang !

- Du sang !

- C'est horrible !

- Et lorsque j'ai reculé, j'ai vu une paire de yeux qui me fixaient à travers le miroir... ceux de l'ange. Et il a écrit avec la buée le message qu'il m'avait déjà dit, la nuit dernière...

- Qui était... ?

- Ce que tu penses être le mieux pour toi n'est pas ce que tu crois. Écoutes ton cœur, oublie la marque...

- Dis moi, Draco... Comment est-il cet ange, physiquement, je veux dire ?

- Il a des cheveux blanc-argentés long jusqu'aux genoux, il est vêtu d'un grand voile blanc et à un visage très pâle... sans doute parce qu'il est mort...

- Étrange...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'étrange ?

- Cet ange m'en rappelle un autre que j'ai vu il y a un peu plus de 14 ans...

- Où ça ?

- Je préfère ne pas te le dire pour le moment... Mais je te le dirais... un jour.

- Draco chéri ? L'appela Narcissa Malfoy. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé après avoir vu le message sur le miroir ?

- Le visage de l'ange est apparut... Il m'a dit que je devrait l'écouter, que c'était très important pour moi et ...

- Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase.

- Toi et qui, mon chéri ?

- Moi et... Celui que j'aime...

- « CELUI » que tu aimes ?

- Draco hocha la tête pour affirmer ses dires.

- Comment ça, « celui » ? Tu veux dire « celle » n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, j'ai bien dit celui...

- Tu es... Oh ! Par Salazar Draco ! Tu es...

- J'en sais rien du tout !

- Draco, tu devrais avoir honte d'être... d'être... Comme ça ! Et l'honneur de la famille tu y penses ?

- Mais père, je ne suis amoureux de personne ! Je le jure !

- Personne ? Mais alors tu n'es pas...

- Je ne sais pas... Peut être que cette année, je tomberais amoureux de quelqu'un et c'est cette personne que je devrais protéger, mais pour l'instant il n'y a personne !

- Très bien, je te crois... Mais si tu pouvais faire en sorte de tomber amoureux d'une fille...

- Enfin, mon chéri ! Tu devrais respecter les choix de ton fils ! Si jamais Draco tombe sous le charme d'un garçon, tu devras l'accepter !

- Mais... Et l'honneur de...

- Mon cœur, on se fiche de cet honneur ! L'avenir de ton fils est bien plus important.

- ...... Très bien, du moment que c'est un sang-pur et un serpentard, je peux encore accepter cette... chose...

- De toute façon, Père, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour le moment. Je n'aime personne... Et puis avec Parkinson qui n'arrête pas de menacer les filles qui m'approchent pour me garder rien qu'à elle, je ne suis pas près d'approcher quelqu'un...

- Ha ha ! C'est sûr que cette Pansy est...

- Laide !

- Oui, aussi.

- Bon, Draco, tu ne dois pas t'en faire pour cet ange... Il ne t'as pas fais de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, pas encore...

- Alors il n'est pas dangereux ! Je suis persuadée qu'il te fais peur pour t'obliger à l'écouter.

- Sans doute... Bon, je vais m'habiller, maintenant. Je vais demander à Corty de... Corty !!!

- Quoi ? Demandèrent ses parents en même temps.

- Corty ! J'ai oublié ! Mère, Père... L'ange l'a, comment dire... Possédé ! Il n'arrête pas de me répéter les paroles de l'ange et ses yeux sont vides... Il n'est plus lui même !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Draco ?

- Venez, vite !

Et sur ce, ils partirent tous en direction de la chambre du fils Malfoy...

* * *

**_POV Harry :_**

Harry était maintenant de retour chez Rogue. Ses amis et les membres de l'Ordre étaient retournés chez son parain. Allongé sur le fauteuil du salon, Harry réfléchissait : 48 heures ! Dans moins de 48 heures, Rémus disparaîtra... 48 heures...

- Potter ?

Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant son professeur entrer à son tour dans le salon. Il lui adressa un faible sourire pour lui dire qu'il allait bien... bien que se soit complètement faux...

- Ne souriez pas ainsi, Potter. Je sais que vous devez souffrir en pensant à Lupin et... Mais vous savez ? La Gazette des Sorciers va faire paraître un article sur le sujet, afin de faire passer un annonce pour demander si une quelconque personne pouvait connaître l'antidote... On est même allé à donner une récompense, afin de persuader les gens de donner leur aide...

- Une annonce ? Vous pensez vraiment que ça va aider ?

- Écoutez, pour le moment c'est tout ce que l'on peut faire... Nous ne nous y connaissons pas suffisamment en magie noire pour savoir quel sort à atteint Lupin...

- Je sais... C'est mieux que rien, de toute façon... Je suppose qu'Hermione entreprend de fouiller dans des livres afin de trouver une solution...

- Sans doute. Vous voulez un chocolat chaud ? Demanda Rogue afin d'aider quelque peu son élève.

- Oui... je veux bien... Vous en prenez un avec moi ?

- Pourquoi pas ! Venez, on va se le préparer ensemble.

- Pourquoi vous êtes plus sympa avec moi ?

- J'essaie seulement de ne pas vous énerver... vous vous souvenez ? La barrière de protection...

- Oui, mais...

- Et aussi parce que je vois bien que vous souffrez beaucoup depuis quelques temps, et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ça me fait mal de vous voir dans cet état...

- Vous ?

- Hé ! J'ai un cœur, vous savez ?!

- Ha ha ! Venez, on va se le faire, ce chocolat chaud !

Les deux hommes partirent dans la cuisines faire le fameux chocolat, puis s'assirent à la table pour le boire.

- Vous savez, professeur...

- Je vous ai déjà dis hier de ne pas m'appeler professeur ! Nous ne sommes pas en cours, vous savez.

- Bien... euh... Je vous appelle comment alors ? Pas Monsieur, quand même !

- Nous...

- Sévychou ?

- Potter !

- Bon, ben alors, j'vous appelle comment ?

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Severus... Même si ça fait bizarre, autant pour vous que pour moi...

- Et... Sev' ?

- Moui... Enfin, bref, que vouliez-vous dire ?

- Je voulais seulement dire qu'il faudrait un « miracle » pour sauver Remus. C'est vrai, après tout ! Combien de chance avons-nous de le sauver ?! Nous ne savons rien de ce sort qu'il à reçut !

- Disons, une chance sur mile... Vous avez raison, sur un point Potter...

- Harry !

- Pardon ?

- Si je dois vous appeler Sev', vous, vous devez m'appeler Harry... Question de logique !

- Bien, donc... Harry... Vous avons raison sur le fait qu'il faudrait un miracle pour le sauver... Mais continuons de croiser les doigts ! Il doit bien y avoir une personne pour l'aider sur cette immense planète...

- Alors, buvons à notre sauveur !

- A notre sauveur !... Et s'il pouvait arriver maintenant, ce serait pas plus mal...

C'est a ce moment là qu'un hibou couleur argent, aux yeux d'un jaune pétant, entra dans la maison en passant à travers la fenêtre. Il se posa sur l'épaule du griffondor et lui tendit une lettre.

- Comment... Comment e t-il fait pour passer à travers la fenêtre ? C'est impossible !

- C'est un hibou fantôme...

- Quoi ?

- Un hibou mort... mais qui continu à poster des lettres... C'est étrange, ces animaux ne peuvent être dressé que par des morts ou... des anges...

- Des anges ?

- Oui... Que dit cette lettre ?

- Je ne sais pas, attendez...

Harry prit le morceau de parchemin de la patte de l'animal et déplia le papier :

- C'est... C'est la même écriture que celle du message anonyme que j'ai reçut pendant les vacances !

- Vraiment ? Et... Ce message là est-il signé ?

- Non.

- Que dit-il ?

- Il dit : « Ne t'inquiète pas... Les miracles existent... ».

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

La famille Malfoy entra alors dans la chambre et Draco resta sans voix : Corty allait on ne peut mieux. Il était là, en train de ranger les affaires de Draco dans l'armoire comme celui-ci le lui avait demandé.

- Mais... Mais Corty ? Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, Monsieur ! Corty range les affaires de Monsieur dans l'armoire comme Monsieur le lui a demandé, Monsieur !

- Mais tout à l'heure... après ce qui est arrivé dans la salle de bain...

- Oh ! Corty ne se souvient pas, Monsieur ! Corty se souvient juste qu'il était avec Monsieur dans la salle de bain, et ensuite, Corty s'est retrouvé devant le miroir de la chambre de Monsieur... Mais Corty ne se souvient plus comment il a fait pour venir ici Monsieur...

- C'est vraiment très étrange, dit Lucius Malfoy. Il ne se souvient pas du fait qu'il est était possédé...

- Père, je vous jure que c'est vrai !

- Je n'en doute pas Draco ! Corty dit lui-même s'être retrouvé dans tes appartements sans savoir comment... cela prouve qu'il s'est passé quelque chose...

- Si Corty peut se permettre, Monsieur, Corty à trouvé quelque chose dans la salle de bain, après que Corty est repris connaissance dans la chambre. Corty voulait laver la douche quand il a trouvé ça par terre ! Dit-il en tendant une sorte d'anneau argenté.

- Donne moi ça Corty. Lui ordonna Lucius Malfoy.

L'elfe de maison obéit à l'ordre de son maître et lui tendit l'anneau.

Lucius Malfoy regarda attentivement l'anneau d'argent et ouvrit d grands yeux gris :

- C'est... C'est exactement le même anneau que portait l'ange que j'ai vu il y a plus de 14 ans... il le portait autour du coup...

- Alors, vous avez vu le même que moi ?

- Sans doute oui... mais...

- Quoi ?

- C'est très bizarre... L'ange dont je te parle... je l'ai vu à Godric Hollow's il y a 14 ans... le jour où le Maître à disparut...

- Chez les Potter ?

- Oui... Draco, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je t'explique exactement ce que j'ai vu lorsque Potter s'en est sorti face au Maître... Car c'est le même ange, cela ne fait aucun doute...

- John MacDyllan l'a également vu alors ?

- Oui... Viens donc t'asseoir.

- Lucius chéri ? Je vais sortir pour vous laissé seuls. Leur dit Narcissa Malfoy.

Après avoir entendu l'accord de son époux, elle quitta la pièce et partie avec l'elfe de maison.

Lucius et son fils prirent place sur le lit de ce dernier, qui attendait avec impatiente d'entendre la fin de l'histoire que son père lui avait déjà raconté deux jours plus tôt :

- Voilà, Draco... Lorsque moi et MacDyllan sommes entré dans la maison, nous avons vu le Maître qui s'apprêtait à attaquer le jeune Potter... Et là, derrière le Seigneur Noir, on l'a vu... l'ange. Le Maître, lui ne le voyait pas, mais nous... on a essayer de prévenir le Lord, mais il n'entendait pas... Il a alors lançait l'Avada Kedavra... Et l'ange... Comment dire... à soudain disparu subitement... Et au même moment, le bébé est devenu lumineux... et ses yeux brillaient énormément... Mais il n'avait plus le regard qu'un bébé devrait avoir, non... Il avait un regard qui montrait la haine ! Il s'est alors levé, et tout ça très rapidement... Le jet de lumière verte qu'avait provoqué le sort du Maître l'a atteint en pleine poitrine...

- Mais... la cicatrice se trouve sur son front...

- J'y viens, Draco... Potter à alors aspirer le sort. Il est resté debout, immobile, à fixer le Maître avec son regard emplit de haine... Et sans prévenir, un éclair est apparut sur son front... Et le rayon de lumière su sort du Seigneur Noir est alors ressortit par cet éclair, atteignant le Maître qui ne s'y attendait pas... Il a alors disparut... sous nos yeux... Et comme je te l'ai déjà dis, s'il devait arriver quoi que ce soit au Maître, c'était à l'un d'entre nous de tuer le petit... Je parle de moi et MacDyllan. Et, comme je te l'ai déjà dit aussi, nous avions peur des pouvoirs du bébé... au moment où on allé partir, pour voir Queudever qui hurler dehors, nous avons vu l'ange de nouveau, qui sortait du corps du bébé... Il nous a alors regardé, c'est là que j'ai vu son médaillon, et il nous a fixé un long moment... Nous avons étaient pris de panique et nous avons filé... laissant Potter et L'ange ensemble...

- Alors, si je comprends bien... Potter n'a rien fait ?? C'est l'ange qui l'a sauvé ?

- Oui... Cependant, j'ai fait une recherche sur les anges depuis que tu nous a raconté ton rêve, et j'ai vu que les anges n'aidé les gens que s'ils avaient une bonne raison de le faire... Quand ils aident les sorciers, c'est parce que ce sorcier est appelé à faire de grandes choses...

- Donc, si Potter à été aidé, c'est parce qu'il devra accomplir quelque chose d'important dans sa vie ?

- Oui...

- Mais... Pourquoi cet ange vient-il m'aider ?? Bien que je n'ai nullement besoin d'aide... Cela veut-il dire que moi aussi, j'aurai une chose d'importante à accomplir ?

- Je crois bien que oui, mon fils...

- Mais quoi ?

- Tu m'a bien dit que le garçon que tu aimes... ou que tu aimera plutôt, serait concerné, non ?... Et bien, cela doit avoir un rapport avec lui...

- Oui...

- Bon, Draco, je vais te laisser dormir maintenant. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, père... et merci.

- De quoi ?

- De m'avoir raconté.

- Ne le répète à personne surtout ! Normalement, je n'aurais pas du t'en parler !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, personne ne le saura !

- Bien... A demain.

Draco se préparé alors pour se coucher. Il s'installa confortablement dans son lit, aillant beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil, une partie de lui craignant de revoir l'ange dans son rêve. Malgré ses craintes, il parvint à s'endormir, tout en pensant au discours qu'il devra faire aux serpentards qui viendraient le lendemain...

* * *

**_POV Harry :_**

Le lendemain matin, après avoir passé une nuit de sommeil particulièrement agitée, Harry se réveilla à l'aube. Il avait réfléchit assez tardivement la veille sur l'identité possible de l'expéditeur du message. Rogue... pardon, Severus, avait-il raison ? S'agissait-il véritablement d'un ange ? Si c'était effectivement le cas, quel ange pourrait bien l'aider ? Et surtout, pourquoi ? Et ce mot ? "Les miracles existent"... Existent-ils vraiment ? Remus allait-il réellement s'en sortir ? Tant de questions dès le matin donna un mal de tête incroyable au survivant. Il se leva, alla à la salle de bain et se regarda dans la glace. Wouaho ! Jamais Harry ne s'était réveillé avec une tête pareil ! D'immenses cernes tracées le contour de ses yeux verts. Ses cheveux, qui avaient maintenant prit l'habitude d'être impeccablement coiffés depuis qu'ils étaient plus longs, tombaient devant son visage n'importe comment...

- Hé bien ! Hé bien, Potter ! En voilà un beau visage dès le matin !

Harry se retourna et vit Severus sur le pas de la porte :

- Vous avez bien dormit ?

Le garçon ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il regarda son professeur avec étonnement. Comparé à lui, il avait l'air d'aller parfaitement bien. Il était bien coiffé, avait ôté sa queue de cheval qu'il portait alors depuis deux jours et s'était habillé très décontracté.

- Oui, enfin, mieux que la nuit précédente... Et vous ? Vous avez l'air en pleine forme ?!

- Oui... J'ai rendez-vous avec Carol aujourd'hui. Elle m'a appelé ce matin même. Vous passerez la journée seule, Potter.

- Je vous ai déjà dis de m'appeler Harry !

- Désolé... L'habitude !

- Et... vous allez où ?

- Oh ! Et bien... Je ne sais pas vraiment, elle ne m'a rien dit !

- Vous partez bientôt ?

- Dans une heure... Bon je vous laisse vous préparer. Je vais faire votre petit déjeuner.

- Merci.

Severus Rogue quitta la salle de bain et se rendit en cuisine. Harry lui, commença sa toilette, pus s'habilla d'un jean noir et d'une chemise verte, qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Il peigna ses cheveux afin de les remettre en place puis parti rejoindre Severus.

- Un bol de chocolat chaud ou du café ? Demanda ce dernier lorsque Harry eut rejoint la cuisine.

- Humm... Du café, ça ira... sans sucre !

- Voilà ! Monsieur est servi ! Lui dit son professeur en posant la tasse de café sur la table.

- Merci... Alors, vous avez des nouvelles de Rémus ?

- Malheureusement, non ! Mais je suppose que l'on en aura bientôt...

- C'est demain soir, le dernier délai...

- Je sais, soupira le professeur. Mais... Faisons confiance à votre expéditeur inconnu ! S'il dit que les miracles existent, c'est pour une bonne raison, non ?

- Oui, ou bien alors c'est quelqu'un qui me joue une très mauvaise blague et qui veut jouer avec mes sentiments... Quelqu'un comme Voldemort !

- Pot... Harry ! Je ne veux plus que vous prononciez son nom, s'il vous plait ! Vous savez bien que je ne le supporte pas.

- Pardon... Mais il faudra bien vous y habituer, je l'appelle toujours comme ça !

- Super...

- Et... Voldy ? Ça ne vous dérange pas si je l'appelle par le surnom que je lui ai donné ?

- Voldy ? Oui, c'est possible, ce n'est pas son nom complet, donc cela ne me dérange pas...

- Bien, dans ce cas, c'est Voldy ! Ou Tom, aussi, c'est possible...

- Pourquoi Tom ?

- C'est son vrai prénom.

- Tom ? Il s'appelle Tom ?

- Oui.

- Ha ha ha ! Ça lui va comme un gant ! Ha ha !

- Rigolez, rigolez... Je suis sûr qu'à lui, cela ne le fait pas rire du tout !

- Si vous le dîtes ! Bon, je vais finir de me préparer et après, je m'en vais... Ah ! Harry ? Impossible que ce soit Voldy, comme vous dîtes, qui vous ai écrit ! Dumbledor a fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas passer la barrière de protection... même par l'intermédiaire d'un hibou...

- Très bien... Quoi qu'il en soit, je compte bien trouvé de qui il s'agit !

- Je vous fais confiance pour le trouver.

Harry resta seul un moment à boire son café tandis que Severus se préparer dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il revint, il alla voir son élève qui était en train de lire la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Harry ? Je vais y aller ! Je vous donne carte blanche pour ne pas réduire ma maison en poussière ?

- Comptez sur moi !

- Et puis... je vous rappelle qu'il est hors de question pour vous d'entrer dans ma chambre... C'est compris ?

- Oui, oui ! Vous ne pouviez pas être plus clair, je crois !

- Très bien, bon ben, je m'en vais ! Amusez-vous bien !

- Pourquoi est-ce que je m'amuserez ?

- Oh... Vous le verrez bien ! A ce soir !

Et il partit sans demander son reste, laissant un élève de 15 ans et demi seul derrière lui...

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

Le lendemain matin s'avéra difficile pour Draco : il refusait de sortir du lit, tant il se sentait bien enfouit sous ses couvertures. Mais cela était compté sans Corty, qui s'acharné à le secouer comme s'il était un hochet, afin de réveiller son maître.

- Monsieur ! Corty a été envoyé par Monsieur votre père qui tient à préciser à Monsieur son fils qu'il est plus de 10 heures 30 du matin et que Monsieur Draco reçoit la visite des serpentards cet après-midi et qu'il doit être prêt à les recevoir ! Est-ce que Monsieur entend Corty ?

- Grrr ! Oui, Corty ! Merci ! Dit alors Draco en balançant son oreiller sur le pauvre elfe de maison.

- Celui-ce retrouva propulsé par terre à plus d'un mètre derrière lui.

- Monsieur veut-il un petit déjeuner ?

- Ouais, ouais...

- Vous allez bien, Monsieur ?

- Non ! J'aurais voulu rester plus longtemps... et puis... j'ai pas trop envi de leur parler, aux serpentards, cet après-midi... J'ai déjà un autre plan de prévu de toute façon, me servir de Marine, c'est bien plus simple...

- C'est pas bien de se servir des autres, Monsieur...

- On t'a sonné toi ?!

- Non, désolé Monsieur... Corty va prévenir Monsieur votre père que vous êtes enfin réveillé, Monsieur.

- C'est ça, vas-t-en !

L'elfe quitta la pièce assez honteux d'avoir ainsi dérangé son maître... Mais il n'avait fait qu'obéir aux ordres...

Draco se frotta le visage avec ses mains : cette nuit avait été merveilleuse ! Non seulement, il n'avait pas vu l'ange, mais en plus il avait fait un rêve magnifique qui lui avait fait oublier tout le reste.

- Bon... Allons-y, dit-il tout en s'approchant de la salle de bain.

Arrivé devant la porte, il n'osa pas l'ouvrir : et si l'ange refaisait son apparition ? Non, impossible qu'il surgisse deux fois au même endroit... quoique...

Lentement, il tourna la poignée et poussa la porte. Rien. La pièce était tout à fait normale. Il regarda la douche, le miroir, à droite... à gauche...

Il poussa un long soupire de soulagement et parti faire sa toilette.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il arriva au salon vêtu d'un des habits que sa mère lui avait acheté la veille : un pantalon en cuir noir, qui lui allait comme un gant, une paire de bottes en peau de dragon, une chemise noire légèrement ouverte dans le haut et une longue robe, noire également, qui lui tombait juste au dessus des cheville. Une grosse ceinture de la même couleur serré sa taille, fermée par une boucle d'argent qui représentée un serpent.

- Oh ! Draco, tu es magnifique, mon chéri ! Lui dit sa mère lorsqu'elle le vit, heureuse de voir que les habits qu'elle avait acheté lui allait si bien. Regardes, Lucius ! Tu ne le trouve pas beau, comme ça ?

- Bien sûr ! Et il n'a pas besoin de ses vêtements pour l'être ! Il est beau, que ce soit avec ses habits ou avec d'autres ! Il a du hériter du côté de ma famille...

- Oh ! Lucius, ne te vente pas !

- Moi ? Jamais ! Dit-il d'un ton faussement offensé.

- Arrêtez, tous les deux, vous allez me faire rougir... Alors, vous faites quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Nous ? Rien de spécial. Je ne travail pas aujourd'hui... Pourquoi ?

- Oh, bah... Comme les serpentards viennent tout à l'heure, je pensais que...

- Tu voulais nous mettre dehors, c'est ça ? tu as honte de nous ?

- Non, non, non ! Surtout pas ! Mais bon... Je voulais pas vous déranger avec mes histoires, vous voyez...

- Si tu veux, nous pouvons partir... J'ai bien envie d'aller voir Mortissia !

- Tu l'as déjà vu hier, Narcissa.

- Oui, mais quand même ! Lucius, tu ne vas tout de même pas m'interdire de voir ma sœur ?!

- Non, bien sûr... Et puis, j'ai bien envi de la voir aussi, ça va bientôt faire 1 an que je n'ai pas eut de ses nouvelles...

- Père ? Avez-vous prit un des magasine de Potter ?

- Hein ? Ah ! Oui, je l'ai pris ce matin, j'ai transplané rapidement au travail pour le chercher pendant que tu dormais... Il est sur la table là-bas... Bonne lecture, mon fils !

- Ne te moques pas Lucius ! La réprimanda sa femme en voyant le regard amusé que jeté le maître de maison sur son fils.

- Mais je n'ai rien dit !

- C'est ça... Bon, Draco, on te laisse ! Avec ton père, on a deux-trois choses à régler. Si tu nous cherche, nous sommes dans le bureau !

- Bien. A plus tard.

Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy quittèrent le salon et laissèrent seul leur fils. Celui-ci s'approcha de la petite table basse du salon et prit dans ses mains le magasine.

- « Le Survivant... n°3... » Lut-il. Et ben, ça fait pas beaucoup de bouquins ça !

Il s'installa dans son fauteuil préféré et entreprit de lire le « fantastique » magasine.

- Bon, alors... « Sommaire... blablabla... tout savoir sur les amis d'Harry Potter... blablabla... La vie d'enfance de celui qu'on nomme le Survivant... ». Tiens mais c'est intéressant, ça !

Pendant une heure, il regarda les pages, les photos, les textes, brefs, chaque détails afin de pouvoir apercevoir la moindre trace s'un quelconque faiblesse de la part du balafré, mais ne trouva rien qui puisse blesser le Survivant, sauf peut être...

- Alors, Draco ? Ça avance cette lecture ?

- Oui, père, j'ai presque fini...

- Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà presque tout lu ?

- Ben... si ! Mais il y à des trucs intéressants à lire, vous savez , Tiens, par exemple, vous saviez que Potter avait vécu comme un elfe de maison chez ses moldus ? il devait faire tout leur sale boulot ! Il n'avait pas d'amis, son cousin le frapper sans cesse... Et il parle aussi d'une certaine tante Marge tout à fait charmante...

- Vraiment ? Et... as-tu trouvé sa faiblesse ?

- Ben... à part ses amis et les personnes qu'il aime, je ne vois pas de point faible... Mais c'est déjà pas mal. Et vous avez vu les posters ? je n'arrive pas à croire que certaines personnes sont assez folles pour afficher ça sur leurs murs ! il y en a qui n'ont vraiment aucun goûts...

- Oui... Pour les personnes qu'il aime, j'ai déjà réglé le problème...

- Vous parlez de Lupin ?

- Oui ! Tu n'as pas lu les dernière nouvelles ?

- Non... Je regarderais cela ce soir. Je vais aller prendre mon petit déjeuner. Corty me l'a préparé il y a une heure et je ne l'ai toujours pas pris...

- S'il est froid, n'hésite pas à te plaindre à l'elfe qu'il ne sais pas cuire un plat !

- Oui... Où est Mère ?

- Dans son bain... Elle choisi vraiment les bonnes heures pour y aller, tu trouves pas ? Il est presque midi...

- Midi ? Dans ce cas, il n'est pas nécessaire que je prenne mon déjeuner, je vais attendre le dîner. Je vais aller dans mes appartements répéter mon discours de cet après-midi... Je crois qu'ils seront un trentaine... Je sais plus... Il faudrait que je relise les réponses de mes amis pour vérifier... A ce midi, père.

- A tout à l'heure.

Draco parti dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit... Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire ? Bah, après tout, il improvisera, et si cela ne convient personne, il les renverra chez eux...

« TOC TOC ! ».

- Hein ?

« TOC TOC ! ».

Draco se redressa et vit qu'un hibou frappait à sa fenêtre, non en fait, il y en avait deux...

L'un était très petit, aussi petit que celui de Weasley, sauf que son plumage était presque rouge... C'était celui de Marine. L'autre, Draco ne l'avait jamais vu : il était de couleur argent et avait des yeux jaunes.

Il prit d'abord la lettre que lui tendait le hibou de sa cousine :

_« Mon cher cousin, _

_Comment vas tu depuis avant hier ? Moi je me sens beaucoup mieux. Je voulais t'écrire parce que je tenais à m'excuser pour ma conduite de l'autre soir... J'ai honte d'avoir agit comme ça avec toi. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop... _

_Hier, comme tu le sais, j'ai passé la journée avec ma mère et la tienne. Tu aurais dû venir avec nous, Draco ! On s'est trop bien amusées ! Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans les magasins et en plus, il y avait beaucoup de vêtements super à la mode ! J'ai même obligé ma tante Narcissa à t'acheter un ceinture avec un serpent au bout ! Elle coûtait chère mais je la trouvé magnifique, et je sais aussi qu'elle te plairait alors... J'espère que je ne me suis pas trompée !_

_Tu viendras me voir pendant les vacances ? Chez moi ? Je voudrais te montrer ma nouvelle chambre ! Elle est aussi grande que la tienne maintenant ! Sauf que les murs ne sont pas de la même couleur. Et puis... Ne le dis à personne, mais j'ai installé un double fond dans mon armoire ! Dernière le double fond, il y à une petite pièce où je met... Non, je ne te le dis pas, tu vas te moquer de moi ! Je préfère te le montrer quand tu viendras ! Et comme je sais que tu es très curieux de nature, je sais que tu viendras ! ( non, non, je ne fais pas ça pour t'obliger à venir...) _

_Alors, tu as renoncé à t'occuper d'Harry ? Je n'ai pas envie que tu le blesse, Dray, il est notre seule chance ! Je t'en prie ! Ne lui fait rien ! Sinon, je ne te parlerais plus jamais !... Bon, d'accord, c'est pas vrai... Mais je t'en voudrais énormément, tu sais ?_

_Je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai une amie qui vient à la maison. Elle s'appelle Marie. Elle est très gentile. Je l'ai rencontré il y a deux ans. _

_Je te fais plein de bisous et je suis impatiente de te revoir !_

Marine Malfoy.** »**

Draco regarda un long moment la lettre de sa cousine en souriant. Ah ! Vraiment, celle-là, elle ne changera jamais. Quand à lui promettre de ne pas toucher au balafré... Elle pouvait toujours courir. Draco rangea la lettre dans son tiroir en se promettant de lui répondre lorsqu'il en aurait le temps. Il prit ensuite la deuxième lettre, celle du hibou argent :

_« N'oublie jamais ce que je t'ai dis, Draco ! Il faut me faire confiance ! Et tu as bien deviné avec ton père, si je t'aide, c'est effectivement parce que tu as quelque chose d'important à accomplir... Et si tu veux commencer à faire quelque chose de bien, je te conseil de lire la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier... Tu sauras toi même ce que tu dois faire... Un conseil : écoutes-moi... Sinon, je serais obligé de ne plus me montrer aussi gentil que je ne l'ai été jusqu'alors... »_

_

* * *

_

**Voilà ! Bon j'espère que la suite ne disparaitra aps cette fois ! Bisous à tous ! **


	12. Chapitre 12

**Hello !**

**Comment allez-vous ?**

**Quand je regarde mon ancien chapitre, je ne vois pas le lien qui va à mon skyblog... c'est normal ? enfin bon ! Je voudrais tous vous remercier pour vos reviews ! ça me fait super plaisir ! Enorme bisous à **_Artemis, Micy, Yami, Marrypier, Jessy et Namasta_** !! Vous êtes super ! **

**Et mtn, suite !

* * *

****_POV Harry :_**

Cela faisait maintenant près d'une demi-heure que harry était seule dans la maison de Severus. Il avait passé tout ce temps à ranger sa chambre qui en avait bien besoin. Il décida d'aller dans le salon et lire un livre de potion qui traîné sur la bibliothèque. Il s'installa confortablement et commença sa lecture. Cependant, un truc le perturbé : pourquoi donc Severus lui avait-il dit qu'il s'amuserait ? Comment pouvait-ol s'amuser ici, seul, dans une maison où on ne pouvait pas faire grand chose ? Bon, il y avait la télévision, l'ordinateur, la bibliothèque, mais rien qui ne passionné vraiment le jeune homme.

La sonnette retentit alors, le coupant dans ses pensées. Il se leva, posa l'ouvrage qu'il lisait sur la table basse et partit ouvrir la porte.

- Oui ? Demanda t-il en ouvrant la porte.

- Bonjour. Je suis bien chez Monsieur... Severus Rogue ? Dit la personne qui se trouvait face au Survivant, tout en lisant le nom de Severus sur un petit carton.

- Oui. C'est pourquoi ?

- Je viens livrer un paquet à Monsieur Harry Potter qui vit chez Monsieur Rogue. De la part de... De Monsieur Rogue lui-même. Lut-il à nouveau sur le petit carton.

- C'est moi.

- Oh, et bien, veuillez signer ce formulaire, s'il vous plait.

Harry signa rapidement la feuille que lui présenté le livreur et attrapa le paquet que lui tendait celui-ci.

- Merci, au revoir !

- Au revoir, Monsieur !

Harry renferma la porte et alla de nouveau au salon, son colis à la main. La boîte ne mesurée qu'une vingtaine de centimètre et n'était pas très lourde.

- Pourquoi diable Severus m'a t-il fait livrer ce colis ? ! Il aurait très bien pu me le donner lui même !

Il ouvrit alors la boîte soigneusement, de peur que le contenu soit fragile, et regarda ce qu'il contenait.Harry s'avéra être très dessus : la boîte ne contenait qu'une vieille chaussette trouée...

- Mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me donne ça ? En plus, y'a même pas sa jumelle !

Harry jeta la chaussette contre le mur derrière lui et repartit en cuisine boire un verre de jus de citrouille.

Il s'assit à la table et se mit à lire le journal, afin de voir si on avait des nouvelles de Rémus... Malheureusement, ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé d'antidote...

" BANG ! BING !"

Harry sursauta. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Cela provenait du salon... Il entendit alors des voix :

- Aïe ! Non, mais, tu pouvais pas faire attention ! Ma robe est toute sale !

- Oh ! Pardon ! Tu vas pas faire la tête parce que tu as une trace de pied dessus ?!

- Et bien, si, figures-toi !

- Ah ! Les filles, je vous jure ! Allez, passe, je vais te la nettoyer, moi !

- Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas ! Pour que tu fasses encore plus de dégâts ?! Je savais qu'on aurait pas du passer en même temps !

- Gnagnagna ! T'es pire que ma mère, tu le savais ?

- Oui ! Tu me l'as déjà dis hier soir !

- Bon, tais-toi ! Au fait... où est-ce qu'il est ?

- Ben... je sais pas, il devrait pas être bien loin...

Harry sourit en reconnaissant les deux voix. Il courut au salon et...

- Ron ?! Hermione ?!

- Bonjour Harry, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, très... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Et en plus tu nous demandes ce qu'on vient faire ici ? J'y crois pas, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ? Lui demanda son meilleur ami, qui semblait amusé par l'oublie d'Harry.

- Oublié quoi ?

- Harry, on est quel jour, aujourd'hui ?

- Jeudi ?

- Oui... et ?

- Oh ! Je sais pas ! En tout cas, je suis content de vous voir !

- Nous aussi... Les autres viendrons cet après-midi !

- Quels autres ?

- T'es vraiment pas au courant ?

- C'est normal, Rony ! C'est une surprise... Enfin quand même Harry, j'aurais jamais cru que tu oublierais ça...

- Oublié quoi ? Et puis, c'est qui les autres dont vous me parlez ?

- Nos potes de Griffondor, Harry ! S'exclama Ron. On est venu t'aider pour la déco !

- Quelle déco ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils viendraient ?

Ron et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard amusé :

- Depuis quand tu n'as pas regardé dans un calendrier, toi ?

- Il y a trois mois, je crois... Non, sérieusement, les gars...

- Hé !

- Désolé, 'Mione. Non, vraiment, est-ce que Severus est au courant de votre visite ?

- Bien sûr, c'est lui qui a fait livrer le Portauloin.

- Hein ?

- La chaussette !

- Ah !... Oh ! Allez, quoi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'impatienta le beau brun.

Il y eut alors un lourd et pénible silence avant que Ron et Hermione ne daignent donner une réponse :

- **BON ANNIVERSAIRE, HARRY ! ! ! !**

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

Draco regarda la lettre un long moment. L'ange n'était pas venu le voir, il n'avait pas essayé de lui parler directement, non... Il avait décidé de lui écrire ! Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il faisait ça, Draco décida d'obéir à l'ange et alla chercher le journal. Pourquoi lui avait-il conseillé de lire l'article de la première page ? Il devait accomplir quelque chose de bien... Mais quoi ?

Il regarda alors le gros titre de la Gazette du Sorcier : " Remus Lupin : le temps lui est compté."

Draco écarquilla les yeux : comment ça le temps lui était compté ?? Pas Lupin ! Malgré le fait qu'il lui est toujours montré de la haine et du mépris, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir de la compassion pour son ancien professeur. Il avait dût avoir une vie difficile pour être dans un état pareil, des vêtements usagés, abîmés, et le fait de ne pas trouver d'emploi ne l'aidait pas a s'acheter de nouveau habits. Sa vie de loup-garou n'arrangeant rien à l'affaire. Seul Dumbledore avait eut la bonté de lui donner un travail. Et maintenant, le pauvre homme était proche de la mort...

S'installant sur son lit, Draco lu l'article en entier. Cela lui prit une dizaines de minutes avant qu'il ne parvienne enfin a finir de lire les derniers mots.

- Comment ça, 48 heures ? Et le journal date d'hier... Par Salazar ! Il ne lui reste que 24 heures ! Demain matin, il va... il sera...

Soudainement, un rayon lumineux surgit derrière le garçon. Il se retourna et vit un anneau en argent qui flottait à une vingtaine de centimètres au dessus de son bureau : l'anneau de lange que Corty avait trouvé dans la salle de bain !

Draco s'en approcha prudemment. Il regarda le bijou un petit moment avant que celui-ci ne s'agrandisse, s'élargisse. Une fois avoir atteint une certaine taille, l'anneau se figea sur place à niveau du visage du blond et dans le centre de la bague, une sorte de papier transparent apparut. Et, comme s'il s'agissait d'un écran télé, une image apparut sur ce papier... mais elle était très floue. Cependant, plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus l'image apparaissait nettement. Le mangemort réalisa qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un visage... et pas n'importe lequel !

- Encore vous ! Vous allez me laisser tranquille, oui ? !

- Calme toi, Draco. Je suis là pour vous aider !

- Qui ça, "vous" ?

- Toi est l'élu de ton cœur !

- Oh ! Arrêtez avec ça, je ne suis pas homosexuel ! Je n'aime personne, et encore moins un garçon !

- Oui, pour l'instant... Mais crois-moi, cela changera bientôt !

- C'est ça... Pourquoi vous êtes là ? Si c'est pour Lupin, ce n'est pas la peine d'insister !

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien parce que je suppose que vous voulez que je l'aide ? Afin d'accomplir quelque chose de bien ? Cependant, je crois que vous n'avez pas pensé à un petit détail !

- Lequel ?

- Allô ! Je suis Mangemort ! Et un mangemort ne peut pas accomplir quelque chose de bien pour quelqu'un d'autre sans que cela ne lui rapporte quelque chose !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! C'est évident, non ? Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? Par contre, si vous me proposé quelque chose en échange, cela peut s'arranger !

- Intéressant... Non ! Je sais que tu es attaché à cet homme, Rémus Lupin, et que tu dois quelque peu souffrir à cause de ce qui lui arrive ! Et je sais aussi que ton père cache l'antidote dans son bureau ! Toi aussi, Draco, tu le sais ! Alors dis-moi ce qui t'empêche de l'aider ? Serait-ce la peur, qui te fait reculer ?

- La peur ? Je n'ai pas peur ! Et puis, de quoi aurais-je peur ?

- De... Voldemort !

- Vous prononcez son nom ?

- Cela t'étonne ?

- Et bien, je ne connais que très peu de personne qui...

- Toi aussi, tu devrais prononcer son nom...

- Pas question ! Je dois l'appeler Maître, c'est un de mes devoirs...

- Oui... En tout les cas, tu dois avoir peur de lui, non ? Peur de le décevoir, de te faire punir par lui lorsqu'il apprendra que tu as aidé un de ses ennemi ?

- Non, je...

- Et si je te promettais qu'il ne serait au courant de rien ?

- Je vois pas pourquoi vous voulez que je l'aide...

- Mais parce que je sais que tu veux l'aider !

- Et alors ? Je ne le ferais pas ! Hors de question que je me rende à Sainte-Mangouste ! C'est trop risqué.

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller, tu sais ?

- Et je fais comment pour donner l'antidote, alors ?

- Regarde !

Le visage de l'ange disparut à travers l'anneau et un autre visage apparut : celui d'un jeune homme au cheveux bruns, assez long, des yeux verts...

Draco regarda le visage et resta sans voix : il est magnifique ! Il resta plusieurs seconde à regarder ce visage si beau et si souriant, avant que celui de l'ange ne réapparaisse.

- Alors, tu vas lui écrire et lui donner l'antidote ?

- A lui ?

- Bien sûr, à qui d'autre ? Pourquoi je t'aurais montrer son visage ?

- Mais, je ne le connais même pas ! Pourquoi je...

- Tu ne le connais pas ?

- Non.

- Tu es sûr de toi ?

- Certain ! Je suis pas du genre à oublier facilement la tête des gens !

- Oh ! Bon, je vais te montrer le visage de quelqu'un d'autre alors !

L'ange disparut de nouveau et Draco vit alors le visage de Potter apparaître : ses lunettes rondes sur le nez, ses cheveux courts en bataille, ses yeux verts...

- Voilà, à lui, tu va lui écrire ? Demanda l'ange qui venait de réapparaître.

- Au balafré ?

- Ben oui ! A qui d'autre ? Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aurais montré son visage ?

- Mais je l'aime pas lui, pourquoi je lui écrirais ?

- Pour sauver Lupin ! Soupira l'Ange face à l'insistance qu'avait le blond à chercher des pretextes pour ne pas aider le oup-garou.

- Et le beau mec de tout à l'heure, je préfèrerais...

- Que ce soit lui ou Potter, quelle différence ?

- Y'a beaucoup de différence !

- Mais pas du tout !

- Bien sûr que si !

- Oh ! C'est vrai que tu ne le reconnais pas... Bon, écoutes ! Potter est le seul qui puisse amener l'antidote à Lupin... Il y a aussi Granger ou Weasley, mais...

- Je préfère quand même le balafré à la belette où la Sang-de-Bourbe !

- Bien donc tu vas lui écrire, lui donner la formule de l'antidote, et lui ira lui même l'apporter à Lupin !

- Mais pourquoi lui ?

- Lui aussi veut aider Lupin, il le fera en apportant le formule à temps !

- Bon... Mais je gagne quoi en échange ? Je vous ai dis qu'un mangemort...

- Ne fais jamais rien sans être payé, oui... Ben, garde mon anneau ! Tu l'offrira à la personne que tu aime...

- L'anneau ? Et il fait quoi de spécial ?

- Tu n'es jamais content, toi ?!

- Ça dépend... Bon, alors, il fait quoi, cet anneau ?

- Mais il fait rien du tout !

- Alors cela ne vaut rien ! Vous direz adieu à Lupin de ma part !

Sur ce, Draco tourna le dos à l'ange et sorti de la chambre. Ce dernier l'appelait à travers l'anneau mais le mangemort faisait comme si rien n'était.

Cependant, une fois arrivé au bas des escaliers, Draco ressentit comme une boulette dans le fond de sa gorge...

* * *

**_POV Harry :_**

- Mon anniversaire ? C'est aujourd'hui ?

Harry était complètement hébété. C'était aujourd'hui et il l'avait oublié ! C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il oublié ce jour important.

- Je... J'ai...

- Oh ! Harry ! Ne dis rien ! Nous qui voulions te faire une surprise, elle est d'autant plus réussi comme ça ! Lui dit Hermione.

- Allez, Harry ! On va poser les cadeaux sur la table là-bas, lui dit Ron, et ensuite, nous allons aménager le salon de façon à pouvoir faire une super fête, après !

- Mais, et Severus...?

- Rogue ? Il nous a donné carte blanche ! C'est d'ailleurs lui qui à parlé à son amie Carol de ton anniversaire, et celle-ci à décidé de l'éloigner de la maison afin qu'on puisse t'organiser une fête !

- Ils sont donc de mèche tout les deux ?

- Oui ! Allez, Harry ! Aide nous à installer les décorations !

- Quelles décoration ?

- Rogue nous a dit qu'il avait tout mis dans une pièce... Sans doute dans sa chambre ! Viens on va les chercher !

- Non ! Pas sa chambre ! Je lui ai promis que je n'y mettrais pas les pieds ! Ils m'a interdit d'y aller alors...

- Sans doute parce q'il ne voulait pas que tu vois les paquets qui contiennent les décos.

- Peut-être, oui...

- Allez, mon petit Riry ! On y va !

- Ron, c'est quoi ce surnom débile ? Pourquoi Riry ?

- Ça te va comme un gant, tu sais ? Ha ha ! Fais pas la tête ! J'arrête de t'appeler comme ça, si tu veux !

- Je préfèrerais, oui. Venez, sa chambre est à l'étage.

Ron et Hermione suivirent leur ami dans la maison de leur professeur de potion et allèrent directement à sa chambre.

- C'est là ! Ne touchez à rien, surtout !

- Ok ! Vas-y ouvre ! Je suis impatiente de voir dans quoi dors notre cher professeur ! Demanda Hermione, impatiente.

- Dans un lit, je crois !

- Oh ! Ron ! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !

- Taisez-vous, tous les deux !

Harry ouvrit la porte et rentra le premier dans la pièce. Elle était assez grande, plus que celle d'Harry, il y avait deux fenêtre, les murs étaient blanc... Un lit reposé dans un coin et une bibliothèque emplit de livres de magie reposée un peu plus loin. Il y avait également un bureau, avec un livre qui semblait être un album et un cadre photo qui reposaient dessus.

Les deux autres griffondors entrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce :

- Et ben dis donc ! Je voyais plutôt la chambre de Rogue... comment dire ? Plus sombre ! Un peu comme ses cachots à Poudlard !

- Oui... Visiblement, ce que nous montre le Rogue de Poudlard n'est pas comme le Rogue d'ici !

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu as raison, 'Mione ! L'approuva Harry.

Il regarda autour de lui et dit :

- Je ne vois pas de sacs, ici ! Cela doit être dans un autre pièce. Ah la la ! J'avais raison, il fallait pas venir ici ! Il ne le voulait pas ! Surtout ne touchez à rien ! Je ne veux pas qu'il remarque que nous sommes entrés !

- Très bien. Tu viens Ron ? Appela Hermione. Ron ? Ron !!

- Ron ! Ne touche pas à ça !

- Mais regardez, c'est Rogue ! Avec... Oh bah ça alors !

- Quoi ?! Ron repose cette photo !

En effet, Ron s'était approché du bureau de Rogue et venait de se saisir du cadre photo.

- Regardez ça, c'est... c'est... Harry, faut que tu vois ça !

Harry, qui désapprouvait son ami sur son comportement, ne voulut pas voir ce que son meilleur copain lui montrait. Malheureusement, il était très curieux de nature et ne put s'empêcher se saisir à son tour de la photo, Hermione à ses côtés.

- C'est... C'est quoi ça !?! Je n'arrive pas à le croire !

- Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

- C'est... c'est Rogue, Harry ! Tu te rends compte ! Et regarde avec qui il est !

- C'est... on dirait que c'est moi...

- Harry ! C'est ton père ! Quand il devait avoir 11 ou 12 ans ! Et là, on dirait...

- C'est Sirius... Et là, c'est Rémus... Et lui...

- Peter ! Ce sontles Maraudeurs, Harry !

- Mais... Comment se fait-il que Severus soit avec eux ? Ils se détestaient ! Pourtant, là, ils ont l'air heureux ensemble...

- Regarde, Harry, il y a quelqu'un qui arrive dans la photo !

La photo en question était magique, et donc les personnages bougeaient à l'intérieur. Effectivement, comme le disait Hermione, un personne entrait dans le cadre, une fille...

- C'es ta mère !

- Je sais Ron.

Lily Potter venait de faire son apparition et venait de se poster juste à côté de Rogue. Elle lui prit la main...

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?! Pourquoi ils se tiennent la main ?!!! Ça n'a pas l'air de déranger mon père, on dirait...

- Harry, repose le cadre ! Si jamais Rogue s'aperçoit qu'on a touché à ses affaires...

- Mais...

- Poses-le !

Harry remit rapidement l'objet en place et regarda l'album qui était à côté... Dessus était écrit : « Les Maraudeurs et leurs meilleurs coups ».

Il ouvrit l'album sans le faire bouger de sa place et regarda les photos qu'ils contenait : James, Sirius, Lily, Rémus, Peter et Severus... Rien qu'eux... partout ! Et à chaque fois, sous une photo, il y avait une simple phrase : « Le jour où on a mis Dumbledore dans le lac... » ; « La fois où on a repeint tout le collège en rose... ». Et au dessus la photo qui allait avec : un Dumbledore trempé jusqu'aux os, qui sortait du lac son chapeau inondé à la main... Une autre avec un Poudlard complètement rose de l'extérieur, y compris la pelouse...

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Roque était un Maraudeur ! S'exclama Ron.

- Mais comment... ?

- Les garçons ! Il faut sortir ! On réfléchira à ça cette nuit...

- Cette nuit ?

- Rogue nous a invité à dormir ici, pour qu'on reste un peu avec toi, demain midi, on rentrera avec l'Ordre !

- Très bien...

Il referma l'album et sortit en courant de la chambre, qu'il referma soigneusement...

- Les garçons ! Vous venez, on va chercher les décos !

- Hermione ! C'est pas le moment ! Harry, tu vas bien ? Harry ??

Mais le Survivant ne l'écoutais pas. Il regardait droit devant lui et réfléchissait : cela expliquerez pourquoi Severus s'inquiétait pour Rémus, c'est pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas croire à sa mort... Mais alors... Pourquoi Severus détestait-il son père ? A cause de Lily ? Pourquoi sa mère tenait t'elle son professeur par la main ? Et pourquoi son père ne disait rien à cela ? Lily sortait-elle avec Severus à l'époque ? Et pourquoi détestait-il Sirius ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit ? Pourquoi ?

- Harry ? Tu vas bien ?

- Harry ? Ouh ouh mon pote ! Ça va comme tu veux ?

- Pourquoi ? Répondit le brun, le regard dans le vague...

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

Draco était resté au bas du grand escalier du Manoir Malfoy depuis près de 10 minutes, assis sur l'avant dernière marche. La sensation de gène qu'il ressentait dans sa gorge toujours présente, il se demandait s'il avait bien fait de partir aussi rapidement de sa chambre, laissant l'ange seul dans sa chambre. Mais pourquoi réagissait-il comme cela ? Après tout, que Lupin disparaisse, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire ? Il ne le connaissait pas personnellement, et n'avait jamais eut de discussion privée avec lui... Rien qui puisse faire qu'il de la peine pour ce qui lui arrive en ce moment. Et pourquoi cet ange, dont il ignoré complètement l'identité, s'entêtait-il à vouloir qu'il lui porte secours ? De plus en écrivant à Potter ! L'autre jeune homme était beaucoup plus beau à voir que ce balafré défiguré par cette horrible cicatrice ! Mais pourquoi l'ange avait-il voulut qu'il écrive à ce jeune homme en premier ? Qui était-il ?

Draco prit une décision. Rapidement il se leva de l'escalier de marbre, monta les escaliers, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et entra à l'intérieure de celle-ci. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant que l'ange était toujours là. Seulement, il était réellement là ! Non pas dans son anneau, mais bien dans la chambre, assis sur le lit, à regarder le blond...

- Alors ? Tu as réfléchit ? Lui demanda t-il.

- Oui ! Mais... je voudrais savoir... C'était qui le jeune homme que vous m'avez montrez ?

- Oh ! Tu t'intéresse à lui ?

- Non ! Je ne le connais même pas...

- Je ne serais pas si sûr de moi, à ta place !

- Vous voulez dire que je le connais ?

- C'est exactement ce que je veux dire, Draco ! Ah, et je voudrais que tu arrêtes de me vouvoyer ! Après tout, moi aussi tu me connais !

- Depuis deux jours...

- Depuis bien plus longtemps que ça...

- Comment ça ?

- Cela fait plus de 5 ans que nous nous connaissons Draco !

- Je... Vous... Tu dois faire erreur sur la personne !

- Non, je sais très bien ce que je dis...

- Qui es-tu ?

- Je te le dirais... à la fin de l'année scolaire !

- Tout ce temps !?

- Oui... Bon, revenons à notre sujet ! Tu veux savoir qui est ce jeune homme que tu connais déjà ?

- Oui !... Non ! Je ne le connais pas ! S'énerva le blond.

- Je te le dirais, mais à une condition...

- Laquelle ? Demanda le Mangemort, se demandant ce qu'allait encore lui proposer cette ange.

- Tu vas me détester et dire que c'est du chantage, mais tant pis : je veux que tu écrives à Harry Potter.

- Quoi ? Ah, non ! Jamais ! Plutôt mourir !

- C'est Lupin qui va mourir si tu ne fais rien !

- Et bien tant pis pour lui ! Écoutes-moi ! Jamais au grand JAMAIS je n'écrirais le moindre petit mot à Potter ! C'est mon ennemie ! Tu me vois lui dire : « Coucou Potty ! Tu vas bien ? Moi je vais très bien ! Et tu sais quoi ? Pour te montrer à quel point je trouve la vie magnifique, je vais te donner l'antidote qui sauvera ton ami ! Je t'embrasse très fort, signé Dray ! » Non, mais t'es pas bien ?!?!

- Je n'irais pas à aller jusque là, Draco ! Un simple : « Voici l'antidote ! » suffira, tu sais ! Tu peux l'envoyer anonymement !

- Ouais, ben j'ai plutôt intérêt ! Je n'ai pas envi que Potter sache que je l'aide ! Non, rectification : que j'aide Lupin !

- Ça veut dire que tu vas lui écrire ?

- Tu me promet de me dire qui est le mec de tout à l'heure ?

- Je te le promet ! Les anges n'ont jamais le droit de mentir !

- Règle d'or... Bon, très bien, je lui écrit... Mais, je fais comment moi, pour aller dans le bureau de mon père, prendre la liste des ingrédients pour faire la formule, et ressortir, sans qu'il ne le sache ?

- Je vais te prêter quelque chose... Attention ! Je dis bien '' prêter '', ça veut dire que tu dois absolument me la rendre après !

- Merci, je sais encore ce que veut dire : « prêter » !

- Tiens !Cela fait plus de 100 ans que je l'ai...

- Attends, plus de 100 ans ? T'as quel âge ?

- Je suis mort Draco ! C'est pourquoi je suis un ange ! Je suis mort à 16 ans... Je viens du futur !

- Du futur ?

- Oui ! En ce moment même, je suis encore vivant... là, à ton époque ! Normalement, je vais mourir à la fin de l'année ! Mais pour moi, cela fait 100 ans que je suis mort car je viens de l'an 2096 ! Là, nous sommes en 1996.

- Donc... Tu es mort en 1996... tu es resté un ange pendant 100 ans, et tu as eut l'idée de revenir à l'année où tu es mort ?

- Euh... Oui, c'est ça ! Mais si je reviens, c'est parce qu'un autre ange m'a demandé de revenir en 1996 pour pouvoir t'aider ! C'est mon rôle d'ange, et je dois l'assumer !

- Et tu dis que tu vas me donner ton nom à la fin de l'année ? C'est pour que je ne sache pas qui tu es, maintenant ? Tu as peur que j'aille trouvé le « toi » qui est toujours vivant et que j'aille lui dire qu'il va mourir à la fin de l'année ?

- Entre autre, oui ! Bon, alors, tu la prend oui ou non ?!

Draco regarda ce que l'ange voulais lui donner, ou plutôt, prêter... C'était une cape.

- Oh ! Génial... Et que veux-tu que je fasse de cette... ravissante... cape ?

- C'est une cape d'invisibilité ! Sers t-en pour aller au bureau de ton père !

- Wouaho ! Une vraie cape d'invisibilité ? C'est super rare ! Et... Je peux vraiment l'essayer ? Elle est magnifique !

- Oui... Bon, toutes les capes d'invisibilités sont identiques, tu sais ? Elles n'ont aucune différence les unes des autres !

- Oui, mis bon... Elle est belle quand même !

- C'est ça... Tu y vas ? Ton père viens juste de sortir de son bureau, il est temps pour toi d'y aller !

- Comme sais-tu qu'il est sorti du bureau ?

L'ange lui lança un regard qui en disait long.

- Ah ! Oui ! C'est vrai ! Tu es un ange, tu sais donc plein de chose !

- Exactement !

- Je vois... Bon, j'y vais ! T'as intérêt à être là à mon retour !

- T'inquiète pas ! J'ai bien l'intention de voir ce que tu vas mettre dans ta lettre !

- Je pensais que tu savais tout...

- Seulement le présent et le passé ! Je ne connais rien du futur !

- Ouais... Mais mon futur est ton passé...

- Si tu n'es pas content, rends-moi la cape, je m'en vais, tu n'entendra plus jamais parler de moi... et tu souffriras !

- Comment ça je vais souffrir ?

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je suis revenu aider une personne qui n'a pas besoin d'aide !?

- Ok ! Ok ! J'arrête ! Bon, j'y vais !

- Sans rien ajouter, Draco sortit de la chambre, la cape d'invisibilité sur le dos...

* * *

**_POV Harry :_**

Harry, assis sur son lit, regardait ses deux amis assis en tailleur par terre, sans vraiment les voir :

- Harry ? L'appela Hermione. Harry, tu sais, c'est pas si grave, quand on y réfléchit, que Rogue est était un Maraudeur...

- Pas si grave ? Hermione ! Severus ! Un Maraudeur !! Pourquoi personne ne m'a mit au courant ? Sirius aurait pu me le dire ! Et pourquoi Severus à quitté les Maraudeurs ?

- Qui te dis qu'il les a quitté ? Demanda Ron.

- Facile ! Mon père ne lui aurais pas joué les sales tours que j'ai vu dans la pensine l'année dernière ! Mon père avait l'air de le détester, alors que sur les photos qu'on vient de voir, il a l'air de bien l'aimer ! Ça prouve qu'à un moment donné, ils n'ont plus voulu s'adresser la parole !

- Les garçons ! Attendez-moi une minutes, je reviens ! Leur dit Hermione avant de se lever et de quitter la chambre.

- Où est-ce qu'elle va ?

- Aucune idée... Bon, Harry, maintenant que tu sais que Rogue est était un Maraudeur, tu vas faire quoi ? Tu vas lui en parler ?

- Ça va pas ?! Si je le fais, il va savoir que j'ai été dans sa chambre !

- Ouais... Mais ça veut dire qu'avant, tes parents, Sirius et Lupin ont été les amis de Rogue ! Qui l'aurait cru ?

- Sûrement pas moi !

- Tu pense que Rogue se change en quoi ?

- Pardon ?

- Bah oui ! S'il a été un Maraudeur, il doit être un animagus, non ?

- Oui, sans doute... Pourquoi pas en... chauve-souris ?

- Ha ha ! Oui, ça lui irait très bien...

- Sans doute, oui, s'il avait été un animagus ! Mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Dit une voix féminine derrière le rouquin.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça, 'Mione ?

- Je reviens de la chambre de Rogue...

- C'est pas vrai, tu y es retournée ?!

- Oui. Oh ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas Harry, j'ai fait très attention ! Tout est comme avant, je n'ai pas déplacé les objets !

- Bon... et tu as trouvé quoi ?

- J'ai regardé l'album et j'ai vu les dernière photos ! Elles datent toutes de lapremière et deuxième année à Poudlard ! Après plus rien... Juste une phrase écrite par Rogue...

- Quelle phrase ?

- « Ici s'achèvent les plus belles années de ma vie... ».

- Donc... Rogue n'a été Maraudeur que deux ans ?

- Oui... Et les Maraudeurs sont devenus des animagus au début de la troisième année, Rogue n'aurait jamais pu devenir animagus avant, pas assez de temps, il n'a donc pas apprit a devenir animagus.

- Et ensuite, ils n'a plus jamais apprécié les autres Maraudeurs... Tu penses qu'ils se sont disputés pour quelque chose et que cela à mal fini ?

- Oui... Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose pour qu'ils se séparent...

- Tu crois que ta mère à quitté Rogue après ?

- Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

- Bah... Ils sortaient ensemble, non ? T'as pas vu la photo ? S'expliqua le rouquin.

- Severus et... ma mère ?? Beurk ! Oh, non ! J'espère qu'ils étaient juste amis...

- Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu être le fils de Rogue ?

- Ron ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi... Non, il aurait plutôt pu être... sa fille !

- Ha ha !

- C'est ça, foutez-vous de moi !

- Hi hi ! Oh non, Harry ! Ne te vexe pas ! On rigole, c'est tout !

- Oui, bah vous parlez d'un anniversaire vous ! Quel magnifique surprise j'ai eut...

- C'est vrai ! Ton anniversaire ! Les garçons, je vous laisse à nouveau ! Je vais chercher les décorations !

- C'est ça ! Vas t'amuser !

- Harry ! Tu en parleras avec Rogue... Lui dit Hermione qui s'arrêta de marcher pour consoler le Survivant.

- 'Mione, il va me tuer s'il apprend que j'ai été dans sa chambre !

- Vu qu'on dort ici, on pourra lui en parler avec toi ! Avec Ron, on dira que c'est notre faute ! On va lui dire que tu nous à interdit d'y aller et pendant que tu regardais ailleurs, on en a profité !

- Pas la peine, je suis aussi coupable que vous...

- Allez Harry ! Debout ! S'exclama Ron.

- Quoi ?

- Allez, tu vas pas déprimer toute la journée ?? C'est ton anniversaire ! Tu dois t'amuser ! Les autres arrivent cet après-midi à 13 heures 30 ! Faut que tout soit près ! On va décorer cette maison, on va s'éclater, tu vas arrêter de penser à Rogue pour la journée et on en reparlera demain matin, pas avant !

- Oui, Harry ! Pour une fois, Ron à raison !

- Hé !

- Bon... Comme toujours, Ron à raison !

- Je préfère ça !

Harry sourit en voyant ses deux amis qui recommençaient à se chercher... Décidément, ses deux là été fait pour être ensemble...

- Vous avez raison ! Je vous promet de ne plus en parler avant demain, ça vous va ?

- Oui !

- Allez, viens, Riry !

- Ron !!!

- Désolé...

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

Lentement, Draco entra dans le bureau de son père. L'ange avait raison, il était vide ! Il s'approcha de la bibliothèque, chercha un livre bien précis et tira dessus. La bibliothèque coulissa alors de sorte à laisser entrevoir un passage. Le jeune homme passa par l'entrebâillement et pénétra dans une chambre secrète. A l'intérieur de celle-ci se trouva un grand nombre de fioles contenant divers poisons, une quantité importante de remèdes, plusieurs grimoires anciens, et bien d'autres accessoires de magie qui normalement devraient être interdit. Connaissant bien les lieux, Draco s'approcha de la table où il savait que se trouvé la formule de l'antidote. Il sorti sa baguette magique, murmura la formule de copiage et prit le double des ingrédients qui était apparut à côté de l'originale. Il sortit alors du passage, le referma, puis remonta prudemment les escaliers. Arrivé en haut, il vit sa mère qui frappait à la porte de sa chambre :

- Draco ! Draco ! Ouvre-moi ! C'est mère !

Toujours invisible par la cape d'invisibilité, il ne pouvait pas se faire voir de sa mère, cependant, il y avait un problème… Et même un gros problème : comment faire pour rentrer dans la pièce avec un mère collait à la porte ?

C'est alors qu'il entendit une voix qui venait de sa chambre… sa voix !

- Mère ! Je ne peux pas vous ouvrir… Je viens de sortir de la douche ! Je ne suis pas habillé !

- Enfin, Draco, passe une serviette autour de la taille et ouvre moi !

- Mais je… bon, très bien…

Draco, lui, était sans voix : qui parlait avec sa propre voix, dans sa chambre ? L'ange serait-il capable de faire ça ?

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit alors, et… un Draco Malfoy, identique à l'originale, les cheveux humides, une serviette autour de la taille sorti.

- Que me voulez-vous, mère ?

- Je voulais te mettre au courant que ton père et moi partions… Tu vas rester seul, tes amis vont arrivé vers 13 heures…

- Très bien…

- Bon, et bien, à ce soir, mon fils !

Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue et descendit les escaliers.

Le vrai Draco Malfoy, celui qui était invisible, enleva sa cape et regarda son sosie :

- Comment tu fais ça ?

- Facile, pour un ange, répondit celui-ci en rependant sa véritable apparence.

- Bon, j'ai la liste… Rentre vite avant qu'un elfe de maison ne te voit.

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la chambre qu'il fermèrent grâce au sort : "collaporta".

- Vas-y, Draco ! Je te laisse écrire !

Le blond prit un plume, un morceau de parchemin et s'assit sur son fauteuil. Il se pencha pour écrire mais sa main ne fit pas le moindre mouvement.

- Alors ? Tu as une crampe ?

- Ha… Ha… Ha… Très marrant ! Non, c'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi mettre. Tu n'as qu'à me dicter !

- Très bien. Tu es prêts ?

- Vas-y !

- "Mon amour, je…"

- Mon amour, je… Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends de me faire écrire ça ! T'es malade ?!

- Je pensais que tu t'intéressé à lui, tout à l'heure, tu avais l'air de le trouver à ton goût…

- Mais pas Potter, c'était l'autre garçon !!

- Mais puisque je te dis que Potter ou lui, cela n'a aucune importance !

- Bon, redictes moi ce que je dois écrire… Mais pas n'importe quoi !

- " Harry…"

- Je peux mettre Potter ? Ou le balafré ?

- Il va savoir que c'est toi si tu met le balafré…

- Potter alors ?

- " Monsieur Potter " me semble plus poli…

- Bon, Monsieur Potter, après ?

- "Je vous faire part ici des ingrédients indispensable à la fabrication de l'antidote qui sauvera votre ami souffrant…"

- Et si on mettais tout ça de façon plus courte ?

- Mais cette phrase est parfaite !

- Mais tu parles trop vite et je n'ai pas le temps de suivre !

- Tu n'as pas de plume à papote ? Cela serait plus simple…?

- Non… Bon, répète ta phrase…

Les deux personnes mirent 20 minutes à achevé leur lettre. Bien sûr, cela aurait bien plus simple si Draco ne se plaignait pas à chaque phrase…

- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi difficile…

- Désolé si je suis comme ça ! Si tu veux, je peux changer mais…

- Non, ne change rien ! Ton futur petit ami t'aime tel que tu es !

- Arrête de me parler de lui ! Je ne suis pas gay ! Et puis, qui est-est-ce d'abord ? Dis le moi !

- Je ne peux pas, désolé !

- Humpf !

- Bon… Tu l'envoie cette lettre ?

- C'est bon, c'est bon…

Draco donna le parchemin à son hibou et celui-ci s'envola rapidement par la fenêtre.

- Alors… C'est qui ?

- Je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas te le dire, tu finiras bien par le savoir…

- Je te parle pas de mon futur petit ami, je te parle du mec que j'ai vu dans l'anneau ! Tu m'as promis de me dire qui c'est !

- Très bien !

L'ange fit à nouveau apparaître l'anneau qu'il agrandit une nouvelle fois. Un fois encore, le visage du beau jeune homme apparut :

- Il est magnifique… Il est super beau ce gars là ! C'est qui ?

- Tu es sûr de vouloir le savoir ?

- Sûr !

- Bien, dans ce cas, approche toi de lui et écarte sa mèche de cheveux !

- Tu veux dire… que je peux le toucher ? Comme s'il était vraiment là ?

- Oui…

- Trop fort…

Draco s'approcha du jeune homme, lui toucha la joue pour voir s'il était bien réel : et c'était le cas !

- Il a la peau douce…

- Bon ! On va pas y passer la nuit ! De toute façon, tu le reverras à la rentrée, alors… Dépêche toi de lui soulever la mèche !

Draco préféra s'exécuter et prit la mèche de cheveux délicatement entre ses doigts fins. Il la souleva et :

- Oh ! Merde…

* * *

**Ta daaaaaaaaaa ! J'ai enfin fini ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bisous à tous ! Et demain la suite normalement ! **

**Marine.**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Hello ! Comment allez-vous ? **

**Voilà, je comptais vous mettre une suite demain aussi, mais je me suis souvenu que je ne serai pas là ! Donc voilà, pas de suite demain...**

**Mais, comme je suis gentille ( qui a osé dire le contraire ?!!! LoL ) bien, je vous met deux suite en 1 !!! D'habitude je met 6 POV... vous en avez 12 aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous conviendra pour patienter jusqu'à Jeudi soir, ou meme vendredi ! ça dépend du temps que j'aurais !**

**Je voudrais remercier aussi **_Artemis, Rubigirl, Jessy, Namasta _

**En ce qui concerne la rentrée des classes, ce n'est malheureusement pas pret d'arriver, vu que, comme je l'ai dit, la majeure partie de la fic se passe aux vacances... ces vacances là, et les vacances qui suivront après l'année d'étude... Mais rassurez-vous, il y aura plein de rencontre Harry/Draco pendant les vacances... si on peut dire ça comme ça ! Vous comprendrez pourquoi dans quelques chapitres plus loin ! **

**Allez, mtn, suite ! **

**_POV Harry :_**

Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure que nos trois griffondors cherchaient les décorations en vain.

- Mais où sont-elle ?

- Je sais pas 'Mione ! Harry, toi qui connaît la maison, tu n'aurais pas une idée ?

- Non… A moins que… Il y a le grenier en haut ! Je n'y suis jamais allé mais peut être que…

- Oui Harry ! Il a dut les mettre là-haut !

- Je ne suis pas sûr, Hermione ! Il ne m'a jamais parlé du grenier et cela m'étonnerai qu'il les ai mis la-haut… Vous avez regardé le petit cabanon dernière la maison ?

- Il y en a un ?

- Oui, on le vois de la fenêtre de ma chambre ! Je pense que c'est là-dedans !

- Moi aussi ! Allons-y ! Leur dit Ron.

Harry, Ron et Hermione sortirent donc de la maison ! Il faisait incroyable chaud ce jour là.

- Pff ! J'espère que Rogue à la clim' ! Dit Hermione.

- C'est quoi ? La clim' ?

- La climatisation, Ron ! Tu vas t'intéresser aux moldus un jour ?

- Euh...

-A première vue, je dirais qu'il ne s'y interessera jamais Hermione ! Dit Harry à l'adresse de la jeune fille.

- Et c'est quoi la climation ?

- Climatisation ! Ça te donne de l'air frais dans la maison !

- Ça doit être pratique quand il fait chaud !

- C'est fait pour…

Harry, qui était arrivé avant ses deux amis à la cabane, ouvrit la porte et alluma la lumière. Au centre, il y avait 5 immenses sacs de couleurs avec des confettis et des ballons qui dépassés. Le reste n'était qu'outils et bois pour le bricolage.

- C'est bon, les sacs sont ici ! Leur cria t'il en s'emparant de deux d'entre eux.

Ron en prit deux également et Hermione le dernier. Ils regagnèrent la maison chargée de leurs paquets et commencèrent l'installation des décorations. Au bout de quatre heures de dur travail, ils eurent enfin terminé : ils avaient installé la plupart des décorations dans le salon, faisant place à une immense piste de danse au centre. Les fauteuils avaient été placés sur les côtés pour que ceux qui ne dansaient pas puissent s'installer. Ils avaient également préparé un buffet avec de la boisson, des gâteaux et même quelques glaces qui fondaient seulement dans la bouche pour ne pas fondre en restant sur la table trop longtemps.

- Où as-tu trouvé ces glaces, Ron ?

- A ton avis, 'Mione ! Invention des frères Weasley !

- Je croyais que tu ne les avaient pas revu depuis qu'ils se sont enfuis de Poudlard ?

- Et alors, rien ne nous empêche de s'écrire et de nous envoyer des lettres !

- Ils vont venir tout à l'heure ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui ! C'est super ! Je suis impatient de les revoir ! S'exclama leur frère.

- Moi aussi !

- Harry ? Demanda Hermione.

- Oui, quoi ?

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait manger maintenant ? Il est midi et demi ! Ils arrivent dans une heure ! Et j'ai un peu faim...

- Maintenant que tu le dis'Mione, moi aussi j'ai faim ! S'exclama le roux, les mains sur son ventre.

- Oui, venez !

Harry prépara alors un repas à ses amis. Ils mangèrent ensemble rapidement afin de pouvoir se préparer. Harry mit un pantalon en cuir noir, une chemise verte foncée. Hermione s'habilla d'un jean assez moulant qui attira le regard d'un certain rouquin, ainsi qu'un débardeur rose. Elle s'attacha les cheveux avec une barrette magique qui changeait de couleur toutes les 10 secondes. Ron, lui, mit un jean assez large avec un tee-short blanc, avec dessus un petit bonhomme qui dansait quand il y avait de la musique. Marrant lors des fêtes…

On sonna alors à la porte. Le premier invité venait d'arriver.

Harry alla ouvrir et vit Neville, un gros paquet en main :

- Oh ! Excusez-moi, j'ai du me tromper de maison…. Dis celui-ci en voyant le survivant lui ouvrir.

- Bonjour Neville.

- Vous me connaissez ?

- Un peu, oui… C'est moi, Harry !

- Harry ???? Mais tu…

- Oui, je sais… j'ai changé ?

- Oui…

- Allez entre ! Hermione et Ron sont là !

- Merci… Elle est à qui cette maison ? A ton oncle et ta tante ?

- Non… Tu n'es pas au courant ?

- On a pas voulu nous le dire, à moi et aux autres…

- Ah… Je vois… C'est la maison d'un ami, il me la prête pour les vacances !

- T'as de la chance ! Une maison pour toi tout seul…

- Euh… ouais… Vas avec Ron, il va t'installer ! Je vais rester là pour ouvrir aux autres.

- Ok !

C'est alors que la porte sonna a nouveau…

**_POV Draco :_**

Cela faisait près de trois heures que Draco était assis seul dans la salle à manger du Manoir Malfoy. Trois heures maintenant qu'il avait eut une discussion avec l'ange avant que celui-ci ne reparte. Trois heures qu'il avait eût cette discussion au sujet de Potter :

_" Draco avait soulevé la mèche brune qui cachait le front du mystérieux inconnu. Il avait alors ouvert ses yeux si grand qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils allaient sortir de leur orbite._

_- Oh ! Merde…_

_- Qu'y a t-il Draco ? Cela t'étonne tant que ça de réaliser de qui il s'agit ? Je t'ai pourtant dit que le fait d'écrire à Potter plutôt qu'à ce jeune homme, cela n'avait aucune différence…Tu aurais pu deviner facilement de qui il s'agissait !_

_- Po…Potter ? _

_- Oui…Harry Potter. Le jeune homme que tu devras livrer à ton Maître…_

_- Je vais devoir lui livrer…cet ange là ?_

_- Je te signale que cet "ange"; comme tu dis, est…Harry Potter ! L'ennemi de ton Maître, de ta famille et de tous les mangemorts…_

_- Mais il a tellement…_

_- Changé ? C'est ce qui arrive quand on grandit._

_- Mais moi ! Je n'ai pas changé tant que ça !! Je…Je n'avais jamais vu une personne changer autant en…trois semaines ! _

_- Peut être parce que les autres n'ont pas vécu tout ce que lui à vécu ces dernières années ? Quand on affronte de nombreuses épreuves, des passes difficiles à accepter, ça nous change toujours un peu…Beaucoup, pour certain !_

_- Quelles épreuves difficiles ?_

_- Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas au courant pour Sirius Black ? Son parrain ?_

_- Sirius Black est mort…Il a été tué par ma tante, Belatrix. Attends ! Son parrain ?_

_- Oui…Ton père ne t'as pas dit ?_

_- Non…_

_- Et bien, maintenant tu le sais. Sirius Black était comme un frère…Voir un père, pour Harry Potter. Et l'année dernière, il à perdu son autre père. C'est difficile de voir sa famille partir…Et de la revoir partir de nouveau, tu sais ?_

_- A part mon oncle, le père de Marine, personne dans ma famille n'est mort…Enfin, si ! Mais personne que j'ai connu. Donc, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est de perdre un proche…_

_- Tu verras, lorsque cela arrivera, car cela arrive toujours un jour ou l'autre, cela te seras douloureux…Très douloureux !_

_- Et…Comment se fait-il que personne ne parle de la nouvelle face de Potter ? Les journaux en ferais un bon article, eux qui aiment tellement le Survivent ?_

_- Harry Potter ne se montre jamais…Du moins pendant les vacances. Seuls les membres de…_

_Mais l'ange n'avait pas terminé sa phrase. _

_- De quoi ? L'Ordre, c'est ça ? L'Ordre dont les jumeaux Weasley m'ont parlé hier ?_

_- Et bien…Oui !_

_- Tu sais où il est ?!_

_- Bien sûr ! Je t'ai dis que je savais tout ce qui était présent et passé…_

_- Alors ?_

_- Alors quoi ? Si tu crois que je vais te le dire…_

_- Pourquoi pas ? Tu as dit que tu étais venu ici pour m'aider ! Cela me rendrait un immense service de me dire où se trouve cet Ordre ! Comme ça, on trouve Potter et je le livre et…Je serais récompensé pour mon travail !_

_- Non._

_- Allez ! Sois sympa ! _

_- Non. Désolé._

_Et l'ange s'étais volatilisé. L'anneau avait repris sa taille normal et était allé prendre place autour dupouce du blond…"_

Draco Malfoy regarda sa main et essaya de retirer l'anneau. Il avait beau tirer, il refusait de se retirer. Le Mangemort soupira de désespoir et préféra renoncer : il savait que c'était peine perdu ! Si l'ange avait fait en sorte que l'anneau se place à son doigt, cela devait avoir forcément une raison… Mais laquelle ?

Draco se leva, n'ayant pas avalé une miette de son repas, et alla s'asseoir sur le divan. Il posa son regard sur la table basse et vit que le magasine "Le Survivant" était toujours là. Et ses amis qui devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre ! S'ils voyaient ça ! Il décida de le ranger quelque part, de sorte que personne ne tombe dessus. Son regard se posa malgré lui sur la photo de la première page. Harry Potter…

- Tu es tellement différent de ce que tu étais avant… Et je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas seulement physiquement… Murmura le blond. Il vit alors écrit sous le titre : " Cadeau : un poster de ton héros préféré !".

Plus par curiosité que par intérêt, il ouvrit le magasine, arracha le poster qui se trouvé au centre et déplia le cadeau. Il vit alors ce que représenté le poster : Harry Potter, assit à califourchon sur son Éclair de Feu, en train de poursuivre un vif d'or particulièrement rapide et l'attraper avec précision dans un mouvement fluide digne des plus grands joueurs.

Draco sourit en reconnaissant la partie à laquelle jouer le griffondor sur cette photo : c'était le jour de sondernier match, l'an passé,ledernier match joué...

- Et sûrement pas le dernier, dit le mangemort, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Le jour où j'arriverais à battre ce foutu balafré n'est sans doute pas prêt d'arriver… Même si je refuse de l'admettre, il est bien plus fort que moi… Foutu balafré, va !

Il rangea rapidement le magasine et le poster dans l'armoire du salon, celle que seul un membre de la famille Malfoy pouvait ouvrir. Il eut à peine refermé l'armoire que Corty venait d'arriver en courant :

- Monsieur ! Vos amis sont là, Monsieur !

- Bien… Tu peux les faire entrer.

L'elfe de maison transplana rapidement, obéissant à son maître.

- Allez, Draco ! Courage, si dit-il à lui même. C'est le moment…

**_POV Harry :_**

Le Survivant ouvrit la porte. Mais à peine celle-ci fut elle ouverte qu'il entendit :

- Joyeux Anniversaire ! Joyeux Anniversaire ! Joyeux Anniversaire Harry ! Joyeux Anniver…

Mais la chanson s'arrêta aussitôt que le Harry Potter de la chanson montra le bout de son nez :

- Mais… Excusez-nous, mais… Vous ne sauriez pas où habite…

- Harry Potter ? Demanda Harry d'un ton particulièrement sombre.

- Oui ! Je crois qu'on s'est trompé d'adresse…

- Bien sûr ! Voyez, vous allez sur la route en face, là. Ensuite vous tournez la tête du côté de cette maison et vous vous dirigez directement ici.

- Mais… Non, vous n'avez pas du comprendre ma question…

- Écoutes Dean ! Tu vas demander à Ron, Ok ? C'est plus simple je crois.

- Quoi ? Comment vous savez que je m'appelle…?

- Roooooon ! Appela Harry. Ron ! C'est pour toi !

Ron arriva en courant à l'entrée et regarda le groupe d'amis qui se trouvé devant lui : Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil, Justin Flint-Fletchey et Colin Crivey.

- Ben, Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ha… Harry ?

- Ben, oui, il… Oh non… Ha ha ha ! Ha non, ça c'est la meilleur ! Ha ha ha !

- Ron c'est pas drôle ! Lui cria Harry.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, dit Lavande, Harry, c'est toi ?

- Oui, c'est moi…

- Wouhao ! Harry… T'es trop…

- Beau ? Sexy ? Termina en souriant Parvati.

- Euh…

Harry ne savait plus quoi dire, il devenait, malheureusement pour lui, de plus en plus rouge.

- Oh ! Il est encore plus mignon quand il rougit !

- Bon, arrêtez ! S'énerva Ron. Laissez-le tranquille, c'est son anniversaire quand même !

- C'est vrai, tu as raison ! Excuse-nous Harry ! On peut entrer ?

- Oui, oui ! Venez !

Le petit groupe entra alors dans la maison et rejoignit Hermione et Neville qui discutaient ensemble dans le salon.

Quand Harry se retourna pour fermer la porte et sursauta : devant lui se tenait un tout petit groupe de rouquins : Fred, George et Ginny Weasley. Plus loin derrière, on voyait arrivait une jeune fille avec un chapeau en forme de gâteau d'anniversaire sur la tête : Luna Lovegood !

- Salut Harry ! Hurlèrent ensemble les jumeaux. Bon anniversaire !

- Merci… Vous m'avez reconnut, vous ? Ça m'étonne ! Vous êtes bien les premiers de la journée !

- Ben, c'est normal ! Ron nous a écrit pour nous dire que tu avait changé ! On savait que tu serais méconnaissable, alors, vu que ta tête nous disait rien, on a pensez que c'était toi !

- Euh… Ok… Et toi Ginny ? Tu vas bien ?

Ginny Weasley, qui le regardait la bouche grande ouverte depuis qu'il s'était retourné, était complètement paralysée.

- Ginny ? Ginny ?!

- Hein ?! Euh ! Oui ! Bonanniversaire ! Ajouta t-elle précipitamment tout en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Ha ha ! Merci. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui. Oui je vais très bien ! Dit-elle toujours aussi vite.

- Et vous ? Demanda Harry au jumeaux.

- Bien. Enfin, on a eut…

- Un petit accident ! Il faudra…

- Qu'on te raconte ça plus tard…

- C'est à cause de…

- Malfoy.

- Malfoy ? Père ou fils ? Demande le brun.

- Fils. Mais père est au courant, je pense, à l'heure qu'il est…

- C'est pas trop grave ?

- Du moment qu'ils ne trouve pas, non, c'est pas grave !

- Trouvez quoi ?

- On te le dira plus tard ! Tu viens Ginny ?

Et ils entrèrent tous les trois dans le salon.

- Bonjour ! Tu es Harry Potter ? Demanda une petite voix dans son dos.

Harry se retourna de nouveau et vit Luna Lovegood qui regardait ses pieds.

- Euh… Oui ! Bonjour Luna !

- Bonjour ! Bon Anniversaire, lui dit-elle en pointant son chapeau du doigt. Tu en veux une part ? C'est un vrai !

- Hein ?? Euh. Non, c'est sympa, mais je viens de manger et…

- Ok ! Dit-elle vaguement.

Elle avança et entra à son tour dans la maison.

- Toujours aussi bizarre cette fille, hein, Harry ? Entendu t-il derrière lui.

Pour la énième fois, Harry, qui s'apprêté à fermer la porte, se retourna et fit face au groupe qui se trouvé devant lui : Katie Bell, Angélina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet et… Olivier Dubois ! Bref, toute l'équipe de quidditch des débuts de Harry au grand complet.

- Olivier ? Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, très. Et toi ? Bon Anniversaire au fait !

- Merci ! Je vais bien, aussi… Et vous les filles ?

- Bien… Dis Harry ? T'es devenu un très beau mec, tu sais ?

- Et c'est avec toi qu'on va devoir jouer cette année ? Et bien !

- Faudra que tu fasses attention de ne pas nous déconcentrer, hein ? Dit Alicia malicieusement.

- J'essaierais de faire attention, j'vous le promet ! Leur dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

- Ha ha ! Bon Anniversaire ! Dirent-elles toutes les trois.

- Attendez-moi ! Attendez-moi ! Hurla un jeune homme derrière eux. Désolé je suis en retard ! Les jumeaux sont déjà là ? Bon Anniversaire Harry !

- Hé ! Respire Lee ! Et… Merci !

- Pas de problème ! Répondit Lee Jordan ! Fred et George sont arrivés ou pas ?

- Oui. Entrez !

Les 5 personnes entrèrent alors et Harry se dépêcha de refermer la porte avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'apparaisse.

Il alla au salon et vit que tout le monde était installé. Tous les amis au grand complet : Ron, Hermione, Neville, Fred, George, Ginny, Lee, Dean, Seamus, Justin, Colin, Katie, Angélina, Alicia, Luna, Lavande et Parvati. Ils étaient 18 ! Si Severus voyait tout ce monde là, je ne sais pas se qu'il dirait, pensa Harry.

- Alors Harry ? Ça fait quoi d'avoir 16 ans ?

- Et bien… ça nous change beaucoup !

- Ha ha ! Dans ce cas là, tu es le seul, car nous, quand on a eux 16 ans, Fred et moi, dit George, on était toujours identiques… l'un à l'autre !

- Ha ha !

- Bon, et bien Harry ? Tu attends quoi pour ouvrir tes cadeaux ? Demanda Hermione.

Harry se tourna vers la table où se trouvaient les paquets et réalisa d'un seul coup d'œil qu'ils y en avait largement au dessus de 18...

- De qui sont les autres cadeaux ?

- Ah ton avis ? Lui demandèrent en même temps tous les membres de l'Ordre.

**_POV Draco :_**

Les invités commencèrent à entrer. D'abord Pansy, ensuite Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle et enfin Milicent. Pleins d'autres personnes que Draco connaissait ou non entrèrent par la suite.

"POP!"

- Monsieur ? Corty à fait entrer les invités, Monsieur ! Est-ce que Corty doit préparer à manger pour eux et Monsieur, Monsieur ?

- Oui, Corty ! Fais-en plein. Répondit le Mangemort en voyant la foule immense qui se présenté devant lui. Et… Demande aux autres elfes de l'aide ! Cela ira plus vite !

- Très bien, Monsieur !

"POP!"

- Mon Dracky-chou ! Hurla Pansy tout en s'agrippant à son coup. Je t'ai manqué ?

- Non, pas du tout ! Lâche-moi ! Tu m'étouffes !

- Oh ! Pardon mon Dracky-chou !

- Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça !

- Alors, Dray ? Ta première leçon s'est bien passée ? Demanda Crabbe.

- Oui ! Je sais lancer le premier sortilège impardonnable, c'est déjà ça !

- Lequel ? Demandèrent Goyle et Blaise.

- L'Imperium !

- Cool ! Tu nous montrera quand les autres seront partis ?

- Oui. Bon écoutez-moi tout le monde ! Cria Draco à l'intention de l'assemblée présente.

Tous les serpentards cessèrent de parler ou d'admirer l'immense demeure du blond et le regardèrent en silence.

- Bien ! Je pense que vous devriez-vous asseoir, pour commencer ! Crabbe ! Goyle ! Pansy, Milicent et Blaise ! Prenez le canapé ! Les autres débrouillez-vous ! Mais interdiction de prendre le fauteuil vert ! C'est le mien !

Tout le monde s'installa là où ils pouvaient, certains se mettant par terre, et écoutèrent ce que le leader des serpentards avait à dire.

- Bien, comme ont du vous le dire Crabbe et Goyle, je suis devenu Mangemort il y a quelques jours.

Un bras se leva.

- Oui ? Demanda Draco.

- Je m'appelle Marianne. Je voulez savoir si tu pouvais nous montrer la marque ?

- Et bien…

- Oh oui !!!

- Montre-la nous !

- Allez, fais voir !

Des acclamations fusèrent de part et d'autre de la pièce :

- Très bien ! Très bien ! Voilà !

Draco souleva sa manche gauche et montra la Marque des Ténèbres aux serpentards.

- Whoua ! Et ça fait mal ? Quand on la reçoit ?

- Non. Enfin, normalement, cela doit brûler, mais je n'ai rien sentit, mentit le blond.

- Tu es drôlement courageux !

- Merci. Donc, comme je le disait, dit-il en remettant sa manche comme il faut, je suis devenu Mangemort. Et le Maître m'a donné ma toute première mission.

- C'est quoi ? Demanda la dite Marianne.

- J'y vient, j'y vient !

- J'ai donc reçut ma première mission…

- Laquelle ?

- Tu peux la fermer deux secondes ?!!

Marianne vira au rouge brique et baissa les yeux, honteuse.

- Merci ! Donc, j'ai reçut ma première mission. Et elle n'est pas banale, croyez-moi…

"POP!"

- Monsieur ? Corty apporte la nourriture de Monsieur pour Monsieur et ses invités !

- Grrr ! Mer-ci Corty ! Grinça le blond.

- De rien, Monsieur !

"POP!"

- Bon… où j'en était ?

- Ta mission. Dit Marianne.

Draco la fusilla du regard et elle baissa à nouveau les yeux.

- Comme je le disais…

Il regarda partout autour de lui pour voir s'il pouvait parler sans risquer d'être interrompu de nouveau…

- J'ai reçut ma première mission, je dois…

**" BLANG !!!"**

- Quoi encore ?!?!!!! S'énerva t-il.

Il se retourna et vit Crabbe allongé à plat ventre par terre, le bras tendu vers le plateau de gâteaux que venait d'apporter Corty. Visiblement, celui-ci avait été trop gourmand. Draco s'avança lentement vers son camarade d'école, se pencha à niveau de son visage et murmura suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde entende :

- Je peux t'aider ?

**_POV Harry :_**

Harry s'approcha de ses nombreux paquets, ses amis le suivant juste derrière. Il s'empara du premier cadeau : il était de Ron.

- Vas-y Harry ! Ouvre-le !

Harry lui sourit et enleva le papier cadeau. Il découvrit alors une casquette verte bouteille…

- Merci Ron, mais…

- Pourquoi ça ? Ben, comme je sais que tu veux pas te montrer des autres devant tout le monde quand tu te promènes, j'ai pensait que tu pourrais te cacher avec.

- Ha ha ! Bonne idée !

Il remercia son ami, et ouvrit tous ses autres cadeaux : un nouveau nécessaire à balai de la part d'Hermione, un album photo avec des photos de ses camarades scolaire de Neville, une plume à papote de la part de Dean, un vif d'or miniature qui flottait à 2 mètre au dessus du sol de la part de Seamus, plusieurs livres de quidditch de la part d'Olivier, Katie, Alicia et Angélina. Les jumeaux Weasley lui offrir plusieurs de leurs inventions en lui disant qu'il allait pouvoir jouer des tours à Rogue à Poudlard. Cela fit sourire Harry : s'ils savaient ! Colin Crivey lui offrit le dernier magasine du Survivant en se ventant que la photo de couverture avait était prise par lui même à Poudlard et qu'il l'avait envoyé au rédacteur du magasine. Harry le soupçonna même d'avoir envoyé toutes les photos que possédait ce bouquin. Ginny, elle, lui offrit un livre entièrement vierge et lui dit qu'il allait pouvoir y inscrire ce que bon lui semblait dedans. Justin lui offrit une figurine animée qui représenté un attrapeur en pleine action. Celui-ci se mit aussitôt à voler après le vif d'or de Seamus. Et enfin, Luna lui offrit un livre qui racontait tout sur les Sombrals.

- Merci à vous tous ! Leur dit harry, une fois avoir tout ouvert.

- Harry ? Et les cadeaux des autres ? Tu sais…

- J'allais y venir, Hermione !

Le Survivant s'approcha et prit la paquet du dessus : Maugrey Fol Œil ! Il lui avait offert un gros œil magique qui ressemblait étrangement eu sien, il y avait également un mot dans lequel il disait : "Cet œil te permettra de voir qui tu veux… il suffit de lui demander. Bon Anniversaire, Alastor."

Ensuite, ce fut au tour du cadeau de Tonks. Elle lui avait offert un petit miroir. Hermione lui expliqua que ce miroir ressemblait un peu au miroir de Rised, sauf qu'il ne montrait que ce que l'on voulait et que l'on pouvait avoir. C'est à dire qu'il ne donnait pas de faux espoirs aux personnes qui le regardaient. Le miroir de Rised lui, montrer ce que l'on voulait voir, mais malheureusement, pas ce que l'on ne pouvait avoir…

Il vit ensuite que même dans son état actuel, Lupin lui avait quand même offert quelque chose. C'était une bougie ! Avec il y avait la notice d'emploi : "Cette bougie magique peut être allumée à l'infini sans jamais se consumer. Elle à un grand pouvoir sur les personnes faisant d'étrange rêve. Lorsque l'on allume cette bougie, mieux vaut attendre la nuit. La chaleur qu'elle dégage se répand dans la pièce et arrête tout mauvais rêves."

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir offert cela l'année dernière ? J'aurais éviter de perdre mon temps au cours d'Occlumancie !

- Oui, seulement, cela n'existe que depuis cet été ! Il l'on inventé spécialement pour toi ! Il n'en existe qu'une au monde ! C'est Dumbledore qui à demandé son invention ! Il savait que l'Occlumancie et toi, vous ne vous entendiez pas très bien !

- C'est qui Occlumancie ? Demanda Neville.

- Ha ! Ha ! Laisse tomber, Nev' ! Lui dit Ron, écroulé de rire à côté de lui.

Neville se sentit vexé et s'éloigna de plusieurs pas du rouquin.

Harry continua son exploration de cadeau. Le suivant était d'Arthur et Molly Weasley : une réplique miniature du Terrier.

- Qui est-ce qui l'a fait ? Demanda le beau brun.

- C'est maman, répondit Fred. Elle est douée, n'est-ce pas ?

- Très !

Il ne resté que trois cadeaux à ouvrir : le premier de Dumbledore. Harry prit le paquet à contrecœur et l'ouvrit. Il s'agissait d'un gros livre écrit par Dumbledore lui même. Harry ouvrit le bouquin et vit qu'en réalité, il ne s'agissait pas d'un livre mais d'une boîte. Il y avait un mot à l'intérieur et une autre petite boîte. Il reposa le livre sur la table :

- Tu ne l'ouvre pas ?

- Si, si ! Mais pas maintenant ! Je l'ouvrirais plus tard avec vous deux, je préfère, dit-il à l'intention de ses deux meilleurs amis.

L'autre paquet, plus petit, était de Rogue. Harry le cacha rapidement dans sa poche afin que les autres ne voient pas de qui il était. " Plus tard, pensa le griffondor".

Enfin, le dernier cadeau. Harry eut un sursaut en voyant qu'il était signé d'une empreinte de patte de chien.

- Il l'a fait avant de partir, lui expliqua Hermione. Il a préparé ça à l'avance, l'année dernière. J'ai transmis la cadeau…

- Tu as bien fait, la rassura Harry, la voix étrangement triste.

Il ouvrit le paquet et vit à l'intérieur une merveilleuse montre de sorcier, la plus belle qu'il n'est jamais vu, et une clé. Il y avait une lettre qui accompagnait :

_"Mon cher Harry,_

_Je sais que tu vas me dire : quoi ? Sirius ! Mais tu es fou ! Cette montre doit coûter une fortune !!! Et bien moi, je te répond, Oui, elle vaut une fortune, mais cela en vaut la peine. Tes amis m'ont dit que tu n'avais plus de montre alors j'ai pensais que se serrait un beau cadeau ! Elle te plait ? J'ai pris la plus belle pour mon neveu préféré ! Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai été encore plus fou que tu ne le pense déjà. Tu vois cette clé ? Et bien, j'ai été me renseigner auprès d'Hagrid. Il m'a dit qu'il a toujours ma moto que je lui est prêté pour qu'il t'emmène chez tes Dursley, quand tu étais bébé. Alors, voici la clé ! Je te l'offre ! A 16 ans, on a le droit d'avoir une moto de sorcier ! Tu m'emmèneras faire un tour n'est-ce pas ? J'ai tellement hâte de remonter sur ma bonne vieille moto ! Je l'adorais à l'époque ! Et je l'aime toujours ! Demande à Hagrid qu'il te la passe, lorsque tu la voudras ! Elle est rangée quelque part à Poudlard, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit._

_Je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire ! _

_Sirius._

_X X X X X "_

Une larme coulant le long de sa joue, Harry releva la tête et regarda la montre et la clé en souriant."Même absent, Sirius était encore là, quelque part pour moi", pensa t-il.

- Ça va Harry ? Demanda Ron.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Harry, je n'aurais peut être pas du…

- Non, Hermione ! C'est bon ! Tout vas bien…

Il sourit à tout le monde afin de montrer que ce qu'il disait été vrai.

- Merci à tous.

Les autres lui sourirent et la plupart des filles le serrèrent dans leur bras pour lui remonter le morale. Seul Ginny, trop gênée, et Luna, trop… la tête ailleurs, ne le firent pas.

- Harry ! Regarde ! Lui dit Neville ! Y'a un hibou grand-duc à ta fenêtre ! Il veut entrer je crois !

**_POV Draco :_**

- Je peux t'aider ?

Maintenant, tout le monde était attentif au spectacle qui se déroulait sous leur yeux. Crabbe se releva tremblant de la tête aux pieds. N'osant pas regarder son camarade droit dans les yeux, il baissa la tête, rouge de honte et murmura un léger "pardon."

- Excuse-moi, Crabbe ! Tu peux répéter ? Il me semble n'avoir pas très bien compris !

- Je m'excuse… J'ai pas fait exprès…

Draco regarda le jeune homme devant lui avec son regard le plus méprisant. Cela dura plusieurs minutes comme ça, l'un regardant l'autre, l'autre regardant ses pieds, et les autres regardant les deux intéressés, jusqu'à ce que Draco finisse par éclater de rire :

- Ha ha ! Oh ! Allez Crabbe ! Fais pas cette tête, tu veux ? Si tu te voyais ! Ha ha ! Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te tuer, là, comme ça ?

- Bah… non mais…

Crabbe était deux fois plus rouge qu'il ne l'était auparavant. Draco ajouta alors à voix basse, afin que lui seul ne puisse l'entendre :

- Non, Crabbe. Si je devais te tuer, tu vois… Je ne le ferais certainement pas en public. Mais… La prochaine fois que nous seront seuls…

Crabbe déglutit en entendant les paroles de son camarade :

- Tu m'as bien compris Crabbe ? Demanda Draco à voix haute cette fois ci. Retourne t'asseoir, veux-tu ! Et ramasse les gâteaux que tu as renversé avant !

- Mais ! C'est le travail des elfes de maisons ça !

- Vraiment ? C'est pas mon problème ! Ni celui des elfes ! Ramasse je te dis !

A contrecœur, Crabbe se baissa et ramassa les biscuits qui s'étaient répandus un peu partout autour de lui, sous le regard moqueur de tous les autres serpentards.

- Bien, donc comme je le disais avant cet incident, reprit Draco en retournant au centre du salon, j'ai reçut ma toute première mission par le Maître. Je dois lui ramener le balafré !

- Qui ?

- Qui ?

- De qui il parle ?

- Je sais pas. Tu sais toi ?

- Bah non… Et vous ?

- Non je sais pas, je…

- Je vous parle de Potter !!!! Hurla Draco au bord du désespoir.

- Potter ? Harry Potter ? Demanda la même fille de tout à l'heure qui s'appelait Marianne.

- Bon, tu as fini avec tes questions, toi ?! Bien sûr Harry Potter ! T'en connais d'autres des Potter toi, contre qui le Seigneur Noir a une dent ?

- Bah non, mais…

- Bon, alors tais-toi ! Les autres, vous aviez devinez que lorsque j'ai dis Potter, il s'agissait du "célèbre" Potter ??

- Oui.

- Oui.

- Oui, moi j'avais compris.

- Tu vois ! T'es la seule ! Alors maintenant, tu la fermes ! Ça fais quoi ? Trois ? Quatre fois que je te le dis ?

- Trois fois…

- Tais-toi ! Maintenant ça fais quatre, t'es contente ? Bien ! Donc, Potter ! Je dois le lui livrer avant la fin de l'année. C'est une question de vie ou de mort pour moi ! Échouer à sa toute première mission n'est pas très bon pour mon avenir…

- Dracky-chou ? Demanda Pansy.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ENCORE ???

- Tu devais pas leur dire ce que tu contais qu'il fasse cette année pour ta mission ?

Draco la regarda comme s'il s'agissait du clown le plus ennuyeux qu'il n'est jamais vu de toute sa vie. Voyant le regard que lui accordait le jeune homme, Pansy se mit à rougir et lui demanda :

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis Dracky-chou ?

- Pansy. Premièrement : plus jamais, au grand jamais, je ne veux réentendre ce surnom ridicule ! Deuxièmement : Pansy ? Ma douce… Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'essais de faire désespérément depuis que vous êtes là ?

- Ben…

- Non, Pansy ! Pas la peine de réveiller ton cerveau qui visiblement n'était plus de ce monde ces dernier temps. Tu réfléchiras un autre jour ! Maintenant, si quelqu'un à quelque chose à ajouter, qu'il le fasse ! Avant que je ne tente pour la je ne sais combientième fois de vous expliquer mon plan.

Le Mangemort regarda tous les visages qui se trouvaient autour de lui. Personne ne semblait lever la main.

- Bien, donc je peut reprendre sans risquer d'être interrompu ?

Aucune réponse.

- Parfait. Donc mon plan est très simple. Cette année, j'aimerais bien vous demander votre aide afin de piéger plus facilement Potter et… Mais qu'est-ce que… ? Fais gaffe ! Ça va pas non ? T'as faillit me casser le nez !Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda t-il en regardant Marianne d'un air furieux.Celle-ci, qui se trouvée assise juste devant Draco, qui lui était assis sur son fauteuil vert, venait de lever la main, frôlant de justesse le magnifique nez du blond.

- Je… excuse-moi… Je…

- Oui ?

- Où sont les toilettes s'il te plait ?

Draco la regarda longuement… très longuement. Voyant qu'aubout de trois minutes elle n'avait toujours pas obtenue de réponse, Marianne lui demanda :

- Euh… ça va ?

- J'ai envi de me pendre…

**_POV Harry :_**

Harry tourna son regard vers celui du garçon au joues rondes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Neville ?

- Regarde ! Il y a un hibou qui veut rentrer chez toi. Tu as du courrier !

Harry se dirigea vers la fenêtre devant laquelle se trouvé Neville et vit qu'effectivement, il y avait bien un hibou. Un hibou qu'Harry avait déjà vu à Poudlard… Mais à qui ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il était facile de reconnaître ce hibou parmi un millier. Celui-ci était assez grand, avec des plumes rousses. Une tache blanche sur la tête, et le bout des ailes avaient des reflets verts.

Le Griffondor ouvrit la fenêtre et le hibou grand-duc en profita pour entrer. Il se posa sur l'épaule du Survivant et lui tandis sa patte gauche. Harry s'empara de la lettre et le hibou reparti aussitôt.

- Neville ! Je te charge de veiller sur la fête en attendant que je lise ce message. Ron et Hermione vont venir avec moi. Tu t'occupes de la musique, Ok ?

Sans laisser le temps à Neville de répondre, Harry quitta la pièce suivit de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il aurait seulement du écouter ce que le garçon au joues rondes voulait lui dire…

En mentant les escaliers, Hermione demanda au garçon à la cicatrice de qui était la lettre :

- Je ne sais pas, 'Mione. Je ne l'ai pas encore ouverte. Venez, entrez ! Leur dit-il en leur ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

Les deux autres entrèrent et s'assirent sur le lit du Survivant. Celui-ci s'installa sur sa chaise de bureau et commença à lire la lettre :

_Harry, _

_J'ai lu récemment dans la Gazette du Sorcier que ton ami, Rémus Lupin, avait été gravement blessé suite à une attaque d'un groupe de Mangemorts. Je te fait part ici de la liste des ingrédients nécessaire à la fabrication de l'antidote. Tu n'as qu'à suivre les recommandations qui suivent._

_Dépêches-toi, tu as peu de temps, _

_Un miracle…_

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? C'est l'antidote ? Le vrai antidote ?

- Oui, Ron… Normalement. Je me demande qui à envoyé ce message ? C'est signé "un miracle"… Bizarre ! Avec Severus, on se disait justement que seul un miracle pouvait nous aider…

- Et le miracle est arrivé ! Dit Hermione en bondissant de joie ! On va faire l'antidote Harry ! Après tout, qu'est-ce que l'on risque. Lupin est condamné de toute façon, et c'est la seule chance que nous avons de le sauver pour l'instant… Alors… On essaie ?

- Oui, 'Mione ! On essaie… Mais les invités…

- Harry ! C'est aujourd'hui qu'il faut faire la potion ! On a pas le choix ! Demain matin, si Lupin n'a pas bu l'antidote… Il est fichu…

- Oui, Harry ! Ron a raison, pour une fois ! Allez… Les autres peuvent comprendre…

- Bah… Non, Hermione, je peux pas les planter comme ça ! Tu n'as qu'à faire la potion toi, tu es la meilleure ! Moi je suis nul et Ron… bah…

- C'est bon, Harry, j'ai compris, n'insiste pas ! Trancha Ron. Hermione ! Harry à raison, tu es la plus apte à réussir ! T'es partante ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! Mais vous viendrais me voir de temps en temps, ne me laissé pas toute seule à faire cette potion. Vous m'appellerez quand même pour le gâteau !

- Hermione, là, tu m'étonne ! Tu veux arrêter ton travail pour une part de gâteau ??

- Je me suis rendue compte que je ne profitais pas assez de la vie en travaillant tout le temps et en en oubliant de prendre du bon temps ! Cette année, les garçons, je veux être comme vous… Sauf que je ne travaillerez pas à la dernière minutes comme vous…

- Vraiment 'Mione ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu veux impressionner quelqu'un c'est ça ? Demanda Harry malicieusement en regardant en biais un Ron Weasley complètement ébahie devant le nouveau tempérament de la jeune fille.

Hermione rougit très violemment, faisant rire le garçon à la cicatrice.

- Harry, arrête s'il te plait, dit elle timidement.

- Arrête quoi ? Demanda Ron qui venait de reprendre ses esprits.

- Laisses tomber Ron ! Viens vite ! Hermione, voilà la liste ! Si t'as besoin de quelque chose, appelle moi ! N'hésite pas à fouiller pour trouver le matériel ! Ne vas pas chez Severus en tout cas !

Sur ce, il partit avec Ron en le tirant par le bras :

- Tu te rends compte, Ron ! On a peut être l'antidote ?? S'exclama Harry en courant dans l'escalier, suivit de près par le rouquin.

- Oui, ce serait génial si elle marchée !

- C'est vrai… Hé ! Mais ce quoi ce bruit ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe en bas ??

- Je sais pas…

Ils se mirent à courir à toutes jambes jusqu'au salon là où les attendaient les autres. Harry entra dans le salon le premier et s'écria :

- Neville ???!!!!! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait !!!!!!!

**_POV Draco :_**

Draco était assis calmement dans son fauteuil vert, tous les autres éteint soient installés par terre, soit sur une chaise ou un canapé. Ils semblaient tous attendre quelque chose. Le Mangemort commençait cependant à s'impatienter : cela se voyait à sa façon de croiser et décroiser ses jambes toutes les minutes. Il se leva subitement, faisant sursauter un bon nombre de serpentards :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Demanda t-il, sa voix montrant clairement son agacement. Comment peut on être aussi… casse-pied !

- Dracky-chou ? Tu ne devrais pas t'énerver comme ça ! Tu ne l'as connaît même pas !

- Arrêtes de m'appeler Dracky-chou, Pansy ! Et non, c'est vrai, je ne la connais pas. Cela fait seulement quelques minutes que je la connaît et j'en ai déjà marre de la voir. Et puis, toi Pansy, tu l'as connais peut être ?

- Bien sûr que je la connais… Elle ne te fait penser à personne, cette fille ?

- Ben… Je dois reconnaître que je trouve qu'elle à une tête qui ressemble à celle d'un pékinois… Un peu comme to… Euh… Je veux dire, un peu comme toutes ces filles prétentieuses. Dit-il.

Il se donna une gifle mentalement pour avoir faillit dire " un peu comme toi " à Pansy.

- Ben, c'est très gentil, ça Dracky-chou ! Parce que figure-toi qu'à la maison, tout le monde dit qu'elle et moi, on se ressemble, tu vois…

- Ah bon ? Vous vous connaissez bien, alors ?

- C'est ma sœur, Draco !

- Ta… ta sœur ? Pansy, tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu avais une sœur.

- Je ne trouvais pas cela intéressant comme sujet de discussion. Et oui, Draco, c'est ma sœur ! Elle s'appelle Marianne Parkinson !

- Je rêve… et elle entre à Poudlard cette année ?

- Oui. Elle sera sans doute à Serpentard, c'est génial, non ? Elle pourra rester avec nous !

- A… Avec nous ? Euh… Ouais, c'est ça ! J'y penserais… Mais Marine aussi entre à Poudlard cette année… Oh non, faites qu'elles ne deviennent pas amies…

Draco était en train de penser à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte.

- Comment ? C'est qui ça ? Marine ? Demanda Pansy en le levant de sa chaise, visiblement jalouse que Draco connaisse une autre fille qu'elle, elle ne connaissait pas.

- C'est ma cousine. Marine Malfoy. Elle entre en première année cette année.

- Oh ? Ta cousine ? Mais c'est super, elle pourront être amies !

- Oui, sans doute…

Draco repartit s'asseoir à son fauteuil tout en pensant que lorsqu'il irait chez Marine comme elle lui avait demandé dans sa lettre, il devrait lui dire deux mots sur une certaine Marianne qu'il ne faut surtout pas approcher… pour sa protection… Parce que les pékinois… ça mord !

- Me revoilà ! J'ai trouvé les toilettes ! Elles sont d'un chic !

- Et bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt, toi ! Retourne t'asseoir et ne dis plus un mot jusqu'à ce que j'ai terminé, d'accord ?

- D'accord ! Pansy, je viens m'asseoir avec toi.

Marianne courut jusqu'à sa sœur qui lui fit une place entre elle et Zabini. Draco regarda les deux sœurs Parkinson : " il va falloir que je dise à Corty de désinfecter le divan, moi. Deux chiennes et deux gorilles, ça laissent toujours des traces…", pensa le Mangemort.

- Bien. Comme je vous le disait avant que… Marianne, c'est ça ? Ne vienne m'interrompre pour un besoin pressent, je vous disait que cette année, il serait bon que nous nous unissions tous contre Potter.

Une main se leva devant Draco :

- Quoi ?

- Je suis vraiment désolé de t'interrompre, vraiment. Mais… Ce que tu vas nous demander de faire et dangereux ou pas ? C'est risqué ?

- Ha ha ! Oh, non ! Pas du tout, tu vois ! C'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple… Bien sûr, pour les vrais serpentards, cela peut être… difficile à réaliser. Sauf pour les premières années qui ne connaissent pas Potter. Non, moi, tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de sympathiser avec Potter et tous les autres griffondors cette année. Pas de coups tordus, pas de grosses insultes. Les petites insultes, vous pouvez, du moment que vous ne blessez pas mentalement les griffondors. Il faut se montrer le plus gentil devant eux… toutes l'année !

- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda le même garçons qui venait déjà de poser une question. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi on doit être gentils avec eux. Mon père m'a toujours dis qu'il fallait se montrer plus qu'odieux avec eux…

- Mon père m'a également dit la même chose, cependant, cette année, c'est différent et mon père est d'accord avec moi sur ce point : il faut être… gentil ! Tout simplement parce que si je veux gagner la confiance de Potter afin qu'il me suive sans discuter jusqu'à mon piège, il faut d'abord gagner celle des autres. Depuis le temps, je crois que je peux dire que je fais parti de ceux qui connaissent le mieux le balafré, et je sais qu'il écoute la plupart du temps ses amis. Si ses amis ne peuvent pas nous voir en face, Potter ne le fera pas non plus. Alors, s'ils y en a qui ne veulent pas me suivre, qu'il lève la main. Cependant, si jamais il fait la moindre remarque à un griffondor cette année, il peut être sûr que je viendrais moi même régler son compte.

Draco regarda les élèves de premières années assis devant lui, il semblait tous terrifier et cela plaisait beaucoup au blond. Cependant, les autres années souriaient face à se comportement, connaissant mieux Draco qu'eux, ils savaient que celui-ci réglait très rarement ses compte lui-même. C'était le plus souvent ses deux acolytes qui se chargeaient de ce genre de choses en principe…

Draco regarda les futurs premières années sûr d'être à serpentard l'année prochaine et leur dit :

- Je vous dis ça parce que, je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que je vais vous prendre en traître après… parce que je vais vous prendre en traître de toute façon !

Les serpentards se regardèrent apeurés et tournèrent leur regard de nouveau sur le leader du groupe :

- Alors, demanda celui-ci ? Qui ne me suit pas sur ce projet ?

Draco regarda autour de lui et sourit : pas une seule main n'était levée…

**_POV Harry :_**

- Neville ! C'est quoi ce bazar ? Je t'avais demandé de faire attention…

Neville arriva en courant :

- Je suis désolé Harry. Mais se sont les jumeaux…

- Pourquoi ce serait toujours mes frères ? Demanda Ron un peu vexé de voir que c'était toujours eux qu'on accusé.

- Mais… parce que c'est souvent eux…

- Neville a raison, Ron. Ha ha ! Fais pas cette tête. Bon Neville, où sont-ils ?

- Les jumeaux ? Là-bas ! Ils essaient de mettre la musique.

Harry traversa alors le spectacle qui s'était offert à ses yeux lorsqu'il était entré dans le salon. Il traversa une foule d'élèves qui faisaient des batailles d'oreillers, criant, hurlant, riant bruyamment. Des plumes de coussins virevoltaient partout autour d'eux, atterrissant dans les plats de gâteaux qui étaient posés sur le buffet, allant même parfois dans le bol de Bièraubeurre que Hermione avait préparé.

Une fois avoir franchit cet obstacle, Harry s'approcha des jumeaux qui tenaient dans leur main la chaîne stéréo de Rogue. Ils étaient en train de la secouer :

- Plus fort, George. Ça marche pas !

- Mais j'essaie, j'essaie ! Si tu crois que c'est facile… Peut être qu'ils ne fallait pas la retirer du mur, tu crois pas ?

- Hein ?

- Le fil noir qui relié cette boîte au mur… si cela se trouve, c'est utile pour le fonctionnement de la boîte à musique ?!

- Hum hum !

Les jumeaux tournèrent la tête du côté d'où provenait la voix qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

- Oh ! Harry ! C'est toi ? Tu vas pouvoir nous aider alors. Je sais que tu avais demandé à Neville de s'occuper de la musique, mais il ne savait pas comment faire…

- Apparemment, vous non plus…

- C'est vrai. Dis George en rougissant légèrement. On voulait aider c'est tout…

- Comment vous saviez que c'était avec cet appareil qu'on fait de la musique ? Vous ne vous y connaissez pas en truc moldu…

- On a demandé à Seamus. Son père est moldu.

- Vraiment ? Intéressant… Je peux savoir pourquoi vous ne lui avait pas demandé de mettre la chaîne en route s'il s'y connaît ??

- Euh…

Les jumeaux virèrent au rouge éclatant :

On a pas pensé…

- Pff ! Vraiment, c'est malin… Vous êtes pourtant intelligents tous les deux. Bon passez-moi la prise…

- Prise ?

- Le fil noir !

- Tiens.

Fred lui tendis la prise qu'Harry se dépêcha de remettre en place. Il posa la chaîne sur la table, pris un album et le mit à l'intérieur. Il appuya ensuite sur "play" et la musique commença.

- C'était si simple que ça ?

- Et ben, mon vieux ! On s'est vraiment compliqué la vie tout les deux.

- C'est clair.

Autour d'eux, les élèves arrêtèrent leur batailles et commencèrent a danser entre eux. Ron apparut alors derrière son meilleur ami :

- Harry ! On fait comment pour toute les plumes ?

- On ramassera quand il n'y aura plus personne. Où est Neville ?

- Il est allé dans la cuisine. Il se sent coupable du désordre. Je vais aller le chercher et lui dire que tout va bien ?

- Oui, vas-y.

- Ok !

Ron parti en courant en passant entre les griffondors. George tapota alors l'épaule du survivant :

- Harry ? Tu te souviens quand on est arrivé avec Fred ? On voulait te parler d'un truc ? Est-ce qu'on pourrait le faire maintenant ?

- Bien sûr… Venez, on va aller dans le jardin.

- Ok.

Et ils sortirent tous les trois du salon, laissant derrière eux des élèves qui dansaient, s'amusaient…

Harry s'installa sur la table de jardin tandis que les jumeaux prirent une chaise chacun :

- Voilà, Harry. Il y a deux jours, nous sommes allés au bureau avec papa.

- Et devine qui ont y a rencontré ?

- Je sais pas…

- Vas-y devine !

- Je ne sais vraiment pas… C'est un élève de Poudlard ?

- Oui.

- Dans notre maison ?

- Non.

- Serdaigle ?

- Non.

- Poufsouffle ?

- Non plus.

- Vous avez rencontrez un élève de Serpentard ! Ne me dites pas que c'est Malfoy ??!!

- Si ! Notre père lui a demandé de nous rejoindre pendant qu'il était en réunion avec Lucius Malfoy.

- Vous n'avez quand même pas discuté avec Malfoy ?

- Ben si… Il nous entre autre, obligé à lui parler…

- Obligé ?

- Il nous menaçait qu'il allait faire mener une année difficile à Ron si on ne disait rien.

- Vous avez fait ça pour Ron ? C'est sympa de votre part. Vous lui avait dis quoi à Malfoy ?

- On lui a raconté comment on s'y est pris pour la fabrication de notre magasin de farces et attrapes. Et après… Je ne sais plus lequel d'entre nous à fait une bourde…

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avait dis à ce serpent ?

- On lui à parlé de… de l'Ordre…

- L'Ordre ? L'Ordre du Phénix ??

- Oui… Oh ! Mais nous avons juste dis Ordre. On a pas dis Phénix… cependant, je crois que Malfoy a crut que tu de caché là-bas… Il a dis qu'il préviendrait son père. Et c'est e qu'il a fait. Ce qui veut dire que Tu-Sais-Qui va entreprendre de chercher l'Ordre afin de te trouver.

- Voldemort est au courant pour l'Ordre ?

- Arrête de prononcer son nom, Harry ! S'il te plait ! Tu sais qu'on aime pas ça.

- Non, sérieusement, vous deux ! Voldemort est au courant ?

- Harry !

- Répondez !

- Je… Nous ne savons pas… En tout cas tu peux être certain qu'il le sera avant la fin de la semaine prochaine ! On est quoi, là ? Vendredi ??

- Oui, vendredi… Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec notre histoire ça ! Comment avez-vous pu lui dire pour l'Ordre ??

- On a pas fais exprès Harry ! On est désolé…

- Vous êtes des sorciers de deuxième cycle vous deux… Vous pouvez faire de la Magie… Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas jeté un oubliette sur Malfoy ?

- Euh… On n'a pas pensé non plus !

- Non, mais je n'arrive pas à le croire… Vous allez prévenir l'Ordre au moins ?

- On a écrit à Dumbledore. Il a du recevoir notre lettre aujourd'hui.

- Très bien… N'en parlons plus, d'accord ? De toute façon, ici, je ne risque rien. Personne ne doit dire à quelqu'un que je suis ici.

- C'est pas à nous qu'il faut dire ça ! Dis-le à Neville ! Maladroit comme il est !

- Oui, mais Neville est tête en l'air ! D'ici ce soir, il aura oublié l'adresse.

- J'espère que tu as raison Harry… Tu as vu Dumbledore cet été ?

- Oui, il est venu ici… Pourquoi ?

- Il ne t'a rien dit en particulier ?

- Si… la dernière semaine de vacances, je vais devoir passer une journée avec vous chez Sirius… et… enfin…

- Oui, c'est ça… Il va y avoir une réunion. Et Harry ! Tu auras d'y participer ! Il vont essayer de trouver un moyen pour que tu sois surveillé cette année !

- Vous voulez dire quoi là ? Que des gens vont me suivre toute l'année pour veiller sur moi ??

- Non, peut être pas te suivre tout le temps… En tout cas, le directeur va installer un nouveau règlement à Poudlard pour ta sécurité.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine ! Je suis pas un héros, comme vous dites !

- Mais si !

- Mais non ! Je n'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire ! Bon, Ok ! J'ai survécu ! Mais je ne sais pas comment donc je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait formidable. Si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait disparaître Voldemort cette nuit là ! Personne ne peut le savoir, ça ! Personne n'a vu, personne n'a assisté à la scène…

- En tout les cas Harry ! Cette année, tu seras sur haute surveillance. Tu ne pourras plus faire tes petites escapades nocturnes…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ce ne sera pas un problème, dit Harry en pensant à sa cape d'invisibilité.

- Harry ? Quand tu as reçu la lettre de MacGonagal, tu en as reçu une aussi de Dumbledore ?

- Oui… mais j'étais tellement en colère contre lui que je ne l'ai pas ouverte…

- Tu devrais aller l'ouvrir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu verras.

Sur ces parole, les jumeaux retournèrent dans la maison faire la fête, plantant derrière eux un Harry Potter complètement déboussolé :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore, ce vieux fou…?

**_POV Draco :_**

Cela faisait maintenant près de 10 minutes que tout le monde était reparti en pensant à ce qu'ils devraient faire durant l'année scolaire qui arriverait dans un mois. Draco était content que tous le monde ait accepter. Il se tourna vers le petit groupe qui était resté : Pansy et Marianne Parkinson ( celle-ci avait refusé catégoriquement de partir sans sa sœur ), Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle.

- Alors ?

- Dracky-chou tu as été magnifique, lui hurla Pansy en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Merci… Tu peux… me lâcher,… je… tu m'étouffe !

- Oh pardon, mon Dracky-chou !

- Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Je ne suis pas ton Dracky-chou et je ne le serais jamais, alors oublie !

- Dray ? Demanda Blaise. Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire maintenant ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Et bien, j'imagine que tu ne vas pas attendre bêtement la rentrée scolaire pour t'en prendre au balafré, non ? Tu prévois quelque chose pour les vacances ?

- Et bien… Je suis assez occupé, pendant ses vacances, dans deux jours je vais retourner au repère du Maître pour apprendre le Doloris.

- Dans deux jours ? C'est super ! Tu nous montreras ?

- Oui, Crabbe… Sinon, pour Potter, je verrais. Nous ne savons pas où il est… alors soit je le croise lorsqu'il ira faire ses courses au chemin de Traverse, soit j'attends le Poudlard Express pour commencer mon numéro du gentil petit Mangemort.

- Oui… Tu auras de la chance si tu tombe pile le même jour que lui au chemin de Traverse…

- Je sais. En plus… vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai découvert…

- Qu'est-ce que tu a vu Dracky…euh… Draco ?

- Et bien, j'ai vu à quoi ressemblé Potter, maintenant… Il a incroyablement changé !

- Je croyais que tu ne l'avais pas vu et que tu ne savais pas où il était ?

- Il va falloir que je vous parle aussi de l'ange…

- Tu as vu un ange ? Un vrai ? Demanda Marianne.

- Oui… trois fois. C'est toujours le même.

- Il s'appelle comment ?

- Euh… Tiens, il faudrait que je lui demande. Non, je sais pas comment il s'appelle. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est venu m'aider.

- T'aider ?

- Oui, m'aider… à capturer Potter je suppose0 il ne me dit rien, il est très mystérieux. Donc, cet ange, est venu ce matin même, et il m'a montrer à quoi ressemblait le Potter de maintenant. Il est méconnaissable. Honnêtement, je ne l'avait pas reconnu…

- Toi ? Toi tu ne l'as pas reconnu ? Hé bien !

- Il ressemble à quoi, maintenant ? Demande Goyle.

- Hé bien… Il n'a plus de lunettes… ses cheveux lui arrive presque aux épaules… son visage est plus fin, moins rond qu'avant… mais la cicatrice est toujours là ! Mais il l'a cache avec ses longues mèches… sinon, ben, étant donné que je n'ai vu que sa tête, je ne sais pas s'il est grand ou non, mais je suppose qu'il a du grandir énormément, si on regarde sa tête, un petit corps ne pourrait pas aller avec… Ha ha ! Et, il est bronzé mentant, il a la peau mâte !

- Il a l'air plutôt mignon… t'aurais pas la photo ?

- Non… tout ce que l'ange m'a laissé, c'est cette bague ! Leur expliqua t-il en montrant la bague qu'il avait encore au doigt.

- Donne la moi que je regarde !

- Je ne peux pas… J'ai essayé, la bague refuse de se retirer ! C'est de cette bague que j'ai put voir Potter…

- Et bien, c'est avec cette bague que tu vas nous le montrer, tends ta main ! Lui dit Zabini.

Draco regarda son ami d'un regard noir, il venait de lui donner un ordre et Draco déteste ça.

- S'il te plait ! Ajouta Blaise ironiquement.

Draco marmonna on ne sait quoi et tendis sa main vers le brun. Celui s'empara de la bague et tira de toute ses forces. Entraient le blond avec lui, ils tombèrent tous les deux.

- Ah ! Vraiment ! Bravo Zabini ! Cria Draco en se relevant. Il s'éloigna de Blaise sans même l'aider à se relever ni lui demander s'il allait bien, et partit s'asseoir sur son fauteuil. Je vous avez dit que je ne pouvait pas m'enlever ! J'imagine que je l'ai au doigt pour le restant de mes jours…

- Non, Draco ! Elle finira bien par s'enlever ! Un bon sort de découpe et c'est bon ! Lui dit Crabbe. J'y vais : Cracbada…

- Non ! Crabbe, non mais t'es pas malade ?!!! Tu allais dire Cracbadabum c'est ça ??!! Mais tu allais me couper le doigt, là !!! T'es cinglé mon pauvre vieux ?!

- Désolé, je voulais seulement t'aider…

- Oui, ben… Merci quand même. Laissez tomber je vous dis, je ne peux pas la retirer… Vous verrez Potter à Poudlard et puis c'est tout !

- Bon, d'accord… Draco ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu avais dis tout à l'heure avant que les autres n'arrivent que tu nous montrerais l'Imperium !

- Ah, oui… Ben… je le fais sur qui ? Sur toi ? Dit-il en s'approchant dangereusement de Marianne.

La fillette recula et alla se cacher derrière sa sœur.

- Arrête ! Tu me fais peur ! Hurla t-elle à Draco.

- Ha ha ! Je sais ! Ne t'inquiète pas, j'allais pas te toucher ! Je vais appeler un elfe de maison.

- Corty ?

- Ça va pas ? Corty c'est mon elfe ! J'ai pas envi de le perdre ! Non, je vais appeler le plus vieux de la maison… ou plutôt la plus vieille ! Jaily !

On attendit plusieurs minutes avant que l'elfe ne daigne apparaître : " PIP !"

- Oui… Mon…sieur…

- Jaily ? Tu en a mis du temps !

- Désolé… Mons…sieur ! Jaily va… aller… se punir…

- Non, laisse ! Je vais le faire moi-même ! Impero ! Dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur l'elfe de maison.

Celui-ci ne bougea plus, comme hypnotisé.

- Alors, Pansy ? Que veux tu que je lui ordonne ?

- Et bien… Je ne sais pas… Marianne ?

- Euh… je veux qu'elle chante une chanson !

- Pansy ? Tu pourrais apprendre à ta sœur ce qu'est une vraie serpentard ? Dit Blaise à la sœur de Marianne. Il faut que tu lui enseigne le fait qu'un serpentard est froid, cruel, et sans pitié ! Tu as un mois pour le faire, dépêche-toi !

-C'est bon, Zabini ! Ma sœur n'a que 11 ans !

- Pansy ! Je me souviens de toi quand tu en avais 6, lui dit Draco, et tu étais pire que Marcus Flint l'ait maintenant…

- Bon, d'accord… ma sœur est disons… la tare de la famille, dit-elle aux garçons pour ne pas que sa sœur ne l'entende.

- Vraiment ? Et bien, ma cousine est pareil.

- Oui, mais ma sœur ira à serpentard ne vous inquiétait pas !

- Bon, je fais quoi de l'elfe moi ? Je lui ordonne de se jeter par la fenêtre ?

- Je sais pas… je crois plutôt que… Draco ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Goyle ?

- Regarde Jaily ! Elle est en train s'ouvrir la fenêtre !

- Quoi ?! Draco se retourna et vit qu'effectivement que l'elfe avait ouvert la fenêtre. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit que l'elfe s'était laissé tomber dans le vide.

Les 6 serpentards se regardèrent bouches bées. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait voir à quoi ressemblait l'elfe qui s'était probablement retrouvée écrasé au sol… comme une crêpe…

- Draco ! C'est ton Manoir, ton elfe, ta fenêtre… c'est toi qui y va !

- Oui, Crabbe a raison ! En plus c'est toi qui a jeté le sort !

- Mais…

- Y'a pas de mais, Dracky-chou ! C'est toi qui a dis : je lui ordonne de se jeter par la fenêtre ! Elle t'a pris au mot même si ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ! Au moins, ton sort fonctionne, tu devrait être content.

- Dire qu je ne voulais pas blesser Corty… Jaily, c'est sa mère… j'avais oublié ce détail…

- Draco ! Ce ne sont que des elfes de maison ! Tu ne vas quand même pas rejoindre cette Sang-de-Bourbe dans son projet de sale quand même !

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Bon, j'y vais !

Draco mis sa baguette dans sa poche, et commença a avancer lentement de la fenêtre. Lorsqu'il eut rejoins celle-ci, il n'osa pas regarder au dehors.

- Allez, vas-y ! Lui dit Marianne.

- C'est bon, une minute !

Draco passa alors la tête par la fenêtre les yeux fermés, et lorsqu'ils les ouvrit, il la vit : l'elfe de maison… Il ne put alors s'empêcher de...

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

- Désolé, Draco, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de marrant à ça ! Dit Pansy.

- Ha ! Ha ! Venez voir !

Les 5 autres arrivèrent et regardèrent par la fenêtre aussi. Ils se mirent tous à rire en même temps…

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'avais oublié ça ! J'aurais du y penser !

- Elle a eut de la chance quand même !

Et effectivement, l'elfe avait eut de la chance…

**_POV Harry :_**

La fête continuait de battre son plein dans la petite maison de Severus Rogue. Neville s'était décidé à rejoindre les autres, les jumeaux Weasley faisaient des démonstrations de leurs nouvelles farces et attrapes, Ron, Seamus et Dean parlait quidditch avec les membres de l'équipe des griffondors, à savoir Katie, Angélina, Alicia et l'ancien capitaine, Olivier. Lavande et Parvati parlait tout en grignotant des petits fours. Colin discutait avec Ginny de leur plus grand héros, j'ai nommé Harry Potter et Luna regardait avec grand intérêt une mouche qui prenait plaisir à goûter la fameuse Bièraubeurre des sorciers. Hermione Granger, elle, travaillait sur la potion qui devait soigner un long-garou mal en point, tout en discutant avec une légende vivante complètement sonné :

- Allons, Harry… Ce n'est pas si grave !

- Mais 'Mione ! Tu as vu ce qu'il me demande ? IL est complètement cinglé !

- Harry ! Dit Hermione indignée par les propos de son ami. N'insulte pas le directeur, voyons ! Et puis, s'il te demande ça, c'est pour une bonne raison, non ?

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire…

- Quand est-ce que cela aura lieu ?

- Je vais te relire la lettre, se serra plus simple.

Harry prit possession de la lettre que lui avait donné le directeur quelques jours plus tôt, celle qu'il avait jeté sans même la regarder. Il commença sa lecture :

_Harry, bien que sois au courant de la haine que tu éprouve à mon égard depuis quelques temps, j'aimerais, s'il te plait, que tu viennes passer deux semaines à Poudlard avant que tu ne reprenne les cours. Cela étant dû au fait que tu as besoin de suivre un entraînement intensif afin d'être prêt à affronter l'ennemie, qui j'en suis sûr, n'hésitera pas à t'attaquer une fois de plus cette année. Tu devras venir Dimanche avec Severus Rogue qui t'accompagnera. Tu auras à ta disposition les meilleurs professeurs existants. Une fois cet entraînement terminé, il te restera une semaine de vacances avant la rentrée. Tu la passera à nouveaux chez le professeur de potion, et tu devras aller avec lui afin d'acheter tes fournitures scolaires. Tu as 6 jours pour te préparer. A bientôt. A. Dumbledore._

- Oui… Tu pars Dimanche, donc… et nous sommes Vendredi… Harry tu aurais du ouvrir cette lettre le jour où il te la remise. Il dit que tu as 6 jours pour te préparer, mais maintenant, tu n'en a que 2 !!

- Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, 'Mione ! Avoir des cours pendant les vacances… C'est horrible.

- Arrête ! Tu parles comme Ron. Tu sais, il y en a qui donnerai cher pour avoir des cours gratuits pendant les vacances…

- Tu parles pour toi, là !

Hermione rougit légèrement :

- Oui, c'est vrai… Enfin, non ! J'ai décidé de faire comme vous cette année. Je serai moins acharnée sur mon travail et je prendrais du bon temps.

- Mais 'Mione ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, là-bas ?? Je vais m'ennuyer à mourir.

- Mais non, Harry ! Tous les entraînements que tu auras te feront oublier l'ennuie ! Tu verras !

- J'aimerais tant que vous veniez avec moi…

- Moi aussi. Mais c'est impossible.

- Pourquoi ?

- Nous ne ferions que te retarder dans ton travail.

- Mais vous pourriez vous entraîner avec moi…

- Cela m'étonnerais beaucoup, Harry ! Toi tu es un grand sorcier ! Un très grand sourcier. Tout le contraire de Ron et moi. Les sorts que les sorciers t'enseigneront sont bien trop difficile pour Ron et moi.

- Ron peut être, 'Mione, mais pas toi !

- Harry ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis douée en tout que je peux tout accomplir ! Je ne serais jamais à ta hauteur.

- Mais je ne sais rien faire !

- Bien sûr que si, Harry ! Mais as-tu déjà pris la peine d'essayer ? Non ! Non, Harry ! Tu dis toujours que tu vas échouer ! Cela ne fonctionneras jamais si tu baisse les bras avant même d'avoir essayé ! IL faut que tu ais confiance en toi, Harry ! Il le faut ! Maintenant plus que jamais…

- 'Mione…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître un rouquin particulièrement excité :

- Harry ! Hermione ! Il faut que vous veniez voir ce que Fred et George ont… Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? Demanda t-il en voyant les mines qu'affichaient ses deux meilleurs amis.

Ils lui racontèrent tout deux le contenu de la lettre et lorsque Ron eut compris ce à quoi il s'agissait, il s'exclama :

- Quoi ? Dumbledore ne compte tout de même pas te faire travailler en plein mois d'Août ? Il est malade ! Je vais lui dire deux mots moi…

- Ron ! Laisse tomber ! Si je dois y aller, j'irais ! De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix, Severus me forcera à y aller de toute manière…

- Il faut que tu lui dises aussi qu'on sait pour les Maraudeurs et lui…

- Je sais, Hermione… Je sais…

- Ben…

Ron ne savait plus quoi dire. Lui qui comptait passé un peu de temps avec son meilleur ami cet été, il était extrêmement déçu…

- Harry ?

- Oui Ron ?

- Je peux venir ?

- J'aimerais bien…

- Mais Harry…

- Ron ! Laisse Harry tranquille ! Tu vois bien qu'il ne veut pas parler de ça pour le moment ! Harry ! Lui dit-elle en se tournant vers la garçon à la cicatrice, c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui ! On a organisé tout ça pour toi ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de descendre et d'allé t'amuser comme tout le monde ! Ron disait que les jumeaux ont fais quelque chose d'extraordinaire en bas ! Tu vas allé voir et tu vas faire la fête, Ok ??

- D'accord ! D'accord, c'est bon ! Calme toi !

- Bien. Dans ce cas je retourne travailler ! Amusez-vous bien !

- Très bien… Tu as bientôt fini ?

- Oui… Dans dix minutes ce sera bon. Il faudrait laisser la potion reposer 2 heures et ce sera bon. Je descends dans un quart d'heure.

- Ok ! Viens Harry !

Ron attrapa Harry par le bras et le força à rejoindre les autres. Harry oublia bien vite l'histoire de la lettre en la présence de ses amis et fini par s'amuser lui aussi…

**_POV Harry :_**

Draco était allongé sur son lit, à regarder le plafond. Ses amis étaient partis depuis plus d'une heure et étaient retournés chez eux. Draco souris en repensant à comment s'était terminé leur petite réunion…

"_ Après que l'Elfe de maison Jaily soit tombé de la fenêtre sous l'ordre involontaire du Mangemort, Draco, Blaise, Gregory, Vincent, Pansy, sa sœur Marianne et Milicent étaient descendus en courant dans le jardin. Jaily, la vieille elfe, mère de Corty, avait atterrit avec énormément de chance dans le buisson de roses. La pauvre avait été recouverte d'épines qui la faisait souffrir, mais n'avait heureusement pas perdu la vie. Draco avait appelé une dizaine d'elfes afin de ramener la vieille Jaily aux cuisines. Le jardinier de la famille Malfoy était alors arrivé en courant vers les 7 adolescents en leur criant :_

_- Bande de petits voyous ! Avait-il crié en marchant de son pas boiteux. Je vais vous apprendre-moi, à jeter des elfes de maison dans mes fleurs ! Quand je dirais cela à Monsieur Malfoy…_

_- Mais vous ne dirait rien du tout, Ardinius ! Avait alors dis Draco. Il serrait malencontreux que mon père apprenne cela, n'est-ce pas ? _

_- Mon… Monsieur Malfoy ?? Je… Excusez-moi ! Je ne vous avez pas vu. Je suis vraiment désolé…_

_- Ça ira cette fois, Ardinius ! Dorénavant, je suis sûr que cela ne se reproduira pas. Nous faisions juste une expérience…Rien de bien méchant, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Bien…Bien sûr, Monsieur Malfoy. Merci._

_Et il était reparti sans ajouter mot. Les autres serpentards avaient pouffé de rire en voyant la gène qu'avait éprouvé à ce moment là le vieux jardinier._

_Ils avaient ensuite félicité Draco pour le sort qu'il avait jeté, en poussant quelques cris d'admiration et de jalousie, et étaient ensuite repartis non sans avoir saluer leur hôte."_

Draco s'était donc rendu dans sa chambre pour ainsi attendre ses parents. Il devait poser quelques questions à son père au sujet de la deuxième séance d'entraînement qui devait bientôt avoir lieu pour apprendre le Doloris. Cette prochaine séance qui était prévu très exactement dans quatre jours…

Draco se redressa subitement en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Ses parents étaient de retour. Il sortit de la chambre en courant et s'arrêta brusquement en voyant les personnes qui se trouvaient devant lui :

- MacDyllan ? Monsieur Crabbe ? Monsieur Goyle ? Que faites-vous ici ? Qui vous a permis d'entrer ?

- La porte était ouverte. Nous nous sommes permis tout seuls…

- Vous êtes venus voir mon père ?

- Non, c'est toi que nous sommes venus voir.

- Moi ? Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Pouvant nous allez nous asseoir pour parler ?

- Bien sûr. Suivez-moi.

Draco conduisit les "invités" au grand salon où ils prirent place chacun dans un fauteuil.

- Voilà, Draco. Tout d'abord, nous sommes venu pour te dire que la séance aura lieu plus tôt que prévu…

- Plus tôt ? C'est à dire ?

- C'est à dire demain.

- Demain ?! Mais… Vous ne pouviez pas me dire avant, au moins que je puisse me préparer…!

- Désolé, mais je ne le sais que depuis quelques heures.

- Et pourquoi est-ce reporté ?

- Ordre du Maître. Il faut que tu saches rapidement utiliser les trois sortilèges impardonnables afin que tu puisses participer à une attaque avant la rentrée. Prend cela comme un entraînement.

- Je vois… Quelle genre d'attaque ?

- Un meurtre.

- Un… Un meurtre ?

Étrangement, Draco se sentit mal à l'aise. Assister à un meurtre ? Lui ?

- Oui, Draco. Un meurtre. Tout Mangemort doit tuer un jour où l'autre une personne. C'est cet été que tu feras le premier…

- Attendez ! C'est moi qui devrait le tuer ?

- C'est cela même.

- Mais… qui devrais-je tuer ?

- Un traître.

- Une personne qui nous à trahis, lui dit Monsieur Goyle.

- Mais…

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Malfoy ? Aurais-tu peur ? Tu sais que si tu n'obéis pas aux ordres, le Maître tu tueras.

- Je sais…

Draco se mit à réfléchir rapidement. Que fallait-il faire ? Accepter. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait le faire. Ne serait-ce que pour l'honneur des Malfoy.

- Très bien, je le ferais. De qui s'agit-il ?

- Il s'agit de…

- Draco ?!! Nous sommes rentrés ? Tu es là mon chéri ?

- Oui, Mère ! Dans le salon. Répondit le fils de cette dernière en se redressant de son fauteuil.

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée du salon et lorsqu'il vit ses parents approcher, il leur dit :

- MacDyllan, Crabbe et Goyle sont là.

Puis il reparti s'asseoir.

Lucius Malfoy entra alors en compagnie de son épouse et ils saluèrent les Mangemorts présents.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, Messieurs ? Demanda Lucius Malfoy en prenant place, ainsi que sa femme, dans le grand canapé.

- Nous sommes venus parler à ton fils, Lucius. La prochaine séance aura lieu demain.

- Pourquoi si tôt ? Demanda Narcissa.

Les trois hommes racontèrent une fois de plus ce qu'il avaient alors dis précédemment à Draco.

- Et il apprendra l'Avada Kedavra dans trois jours. Si bien entendu, il réussi la deuxième épreuve.

- Il réussira, ne vous faîtes pas de soucis. Lança fièrement Lucius. Alors Draco ? Heureux de pouvoir enfin assister à un meurtre ? Et c'est toi qui agira ! Tu dois être impatient, non ? Toi qui voulait venir lorsque nous avons attaqué Lupin.

"Lupin ? Potter devait avoir reçut la lettre maintenant…" pensa le jeune Mangemort.

- Oui. Oui père ! Je suis… très impatient, en effet.

- J'en était sûr !

- Nous sommes si fiers de toi, mon trésors !

Draco rougit en entendant le surnom que sa mère lui donné, sous le regard amusé des invités.

- Mère, je vous en prie… Arrêtez…

Narcissa sourit en regardant la gène que ressentait son fils.

- En attendant, dit celui-ci en regardant MacDyllan dans les yeux, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit qui je devrais assassiner.

Les trois Malfoy regardèrent avec grand intérêt le Mangemort en attendant sa réponse :

- Tu vas devoir tuer un traître… Un traître nommé… Severus Rogue !

**Et voilà ! J'espère que cela vous aura plus ! Gros bisous à tous et à bientot ! **


	14. Chapitre 14

**Bonjour tout le monde !! Je suis rentrééééééée ! Mdr ! Que l'un d'entre vous ose me dire : "ouais et alors ? on s'en fout !" ! Mdr ! **

**Je suis ravi de voir que ma dernière longue suite vous a plus ! J'espère que ce n'était pas trop long à lire comme chapitre ! Enfin, aujourd'hui, on retourne au chapitre "6 POVs"...**

**Je n'est pas le temps de répondre à toutes les reviews malheureusement, donc je vais me contenter de tous vous remercier, à savoir :**

☺Mici  
☺Jessy  
☺JujuloveDraco  
☺Rubigirl_ ( je répond très vite à ta question : je ne sais pas du tout combien il y auradechapitres... tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il y en aura sans doute bokou bokou et que ce n'est pas terminé... )  
☺_Artemis  
☺Yami Ni Hikari  
☺Cloclochette  
☺Vicki

Bisous à tous !!!!

Et maintenant, la suite...

* * *

**_POV Harry :_**

La fête avait prit fin quelques heures plus tôt. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient rangé tous le bordel qu'avaient fait les griffondors et étaient à présent affalés sur le canapé à attendre le maître des potions :

- Vous pensez vraiment qu'on doit lui dire qu'on est au courant pour les Maraudeurs ?

- Harry ! C'est toi qui voulait savoir ! Ne me dit pas que tu veux changer d'avis ? Lui dit sa mailleure amie.

- Je ne sais plus, 'Mione. Et si ce qu'il me dira ne me plait pas ? Peut être qu'il vaut mieux ne rien savoir…

- Non, Harry ! Il faut que tu saches ! Ajouta le roux.

- De toute façon les garçons, c'est trop tard ! Je le voit qui arrive avec une jeune femme…

- Quoi ? Carol ?? On ne peut pas en parler devant elle !

- Elle ne sait pas que Rogue est un sorcier ?

- Non…

- Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! S'exclama Ron qui s'était approché de la fenêtre !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ron ?

- La fille…

- Carol ! Dit harry.

- Oui, Carol ! Elle vient d'embrasser Rogue !!

- Hein ? Pas possible ! S'exclama le brun.

- Mais si ! Zut ! Voilà Rogue ! Asseyez-vous, vite !

Ils regagnèrent leur place et regardèrent leur professeur qui entrait dans le salon.

- Alors ? Vous avez passez une bonne journée ? Leur demanda t-il.

- Oui… Et toi ? Demanda Harry en souriant en voyant le regard rêveur de son professeur.

- Bien, bien… Magnifique…

Il prit place à son tour sur le canapé à côté d'Harry. Ron et Hermione, assis sur les fauteuils d'en face, regardèrent le professeur en souriant malicieusement.

- Severus ? Je ne veux pas gâcher ta journée, dit alors Harry, alors que personne ne disait mot dans la pièce, mais… enfin… tout d'abord je tiens à te dire que ce n'est pas ma faute !

Rogue regarda de travers son élève :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, toi ?

- Moi ? Rien, mais eux…

- Merci de nous accuser Harry !

- Ouais, c'est sympa !

- Je peux savoir ce que vous avez fait… tous les trois ?? Demanda Rogue.

- Euh, et bien… C'était quand on cherchait les cartons avec les décorations… on ne savait pas où chercher et… Ils ont voulu aller voir dans ta chambre…

- Harry ! Arrête de nous rejeter la faute !

- Non, laisse Ron ! Harry à raison, c'est nous qui avons insisté…

- Une minute.

Rogue se redressa du canapé et se mit debout de façon à être bien vu :

- Si je comprend bien… Vous êtes entrés dans MA chambre ???

- Oui, mais c'était pour trouver les décorations…

- Mais tu penses vraiment que je les aurais mis dans ma chambre si je voulais que personne n'y entre ?!!

- Tenez, vous voyez ! S'exclama Harry en regardant ses amis. Je vous l'avez dis, ça !

- Je sais Harry. Lui dit Hermione. Professeur, lui dit-elle calmement, nous sommes désolés, n'accusez pas Harry, il n'y ait pour rien. Cependant, nous n'avons pas pu empêcher notre curiosité d'agir et nous avons vu l'album…

- Quoi ?

- Oh ! Seulement les 2 premières pages…

- Vous l'avez ouvert ? Mais…

- Severus, je suis désolé, ne nous en veut pas, mais maintenant, on sait que tu as été un Maraudeur et donc on voudrez… surtout moi… on voudrais savoir pourquoi tu les a quitté ? Tu semblais bien les aimer sur les photos…

- Donnez moi une seule bonne raison pour que je vous donne des explications ?

- Ben… Je ne sais pas…

- Moi je sais, dit Ron en se levant rapidement. Si vous ne nous le dites pas…

- Rony ? Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire, lui conseilla Hermione. Ne dis pas de bêtises.

- T'inquiète ! Professeur Rogue, si vous ne nous le dites pas, je me charge personnellement de révéler à tout Poudlard ce que j'ai vu !

- Ron ! Pas ça ! Lui dit Harry. C'est vache de…

- Comment cela Monsieur Weasley ? Demanda l'homme aux cheveux noirs et long qui regardait son élève d'un regard suspicieux. Qu'avez vous vu exactement ?

- Hin hin ! Cela à un rapport avec une certaine brunette, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

- Rony ! Ça c'est du chantage, ce que tu fais !

- Mais quoi ? Faut bien trouver un truc !

- Taisez-vous ! Leur ordonna Harry.

Il regardait son professeur qui était complètement figé au milieu du salon.

- Vous… Vous avez vu ?

- Il n'y a que Ron qui l'a vu, Severus…

- Vous n'oseriez pas le dire à tout le monde ?

- Cela dépend de vous, lui répondit le rouquin, plus qu'heureux d'avoir trouvé un truc pour obligé son professeur de faire ce qu'il lui demandé.

- Severus ? Demanda le Survivant. Je lui jetterais bien un Oubliette pour qu'il oublie ce qu'il a vu, mais je ne peux pas et toi non plus donc…

- Pourquoi ne le peut-il pas ? Demanda Hermione.

- Le sort de protection. Expliqua brièvement Harry.

- Bon, asseyez-vous. Je vais vous expliquer…

Les trois adolescents s'installèrent, l'un deux fier comme un paon, un autre en colère contre le paon, et le troisième soucieux pour son colocataire.

-En fait… je vais commencer par le commencement, cela vaut mieux. Depuis que je suis petit, voyez-vous, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis… La première personne m'aillant offert son amitié, a été Remus Lupin…

- Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Harry ! Lupin ! La potion ! J'ai complètement oubliais ! S'exclama Hermione qui parti en courant dans la chambre du survivant.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi ces manières de couper la parole ? Quoi Lupin ? Harry, explique moi s'il te plait ! Dit Rogue en se levant et en regardant le griffondor dans les yeux, ne semblant pas apprécié le fait de ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Severus, tu te souviens de la lettre qui disait que les miracles existent ? Et bien, le miracle est arrivé ! J'ai reçut une lettre cet après-midi ! Une lettre où il y avait une formule qui pouvait sauver Remus. Hermione à préparé la potion ! Elle est prête ! Et nous avons jusqu'à demain à l'aube pour la remettre à Lupin !

- Harry, je l'ai ! Hermione arrivait à grands pas dans le salon, une petite fiole à la main.

- Merci, dit Harry en recevant la fiole que lui tendais Hermione. Severus, nous ne savons pas transplaner… Mais toi oui ! Il faut que tu apportes ça à Remus tout de suite ! Il est déjà 22 heures !

- Je ne peux pas transplaner d'ici ! Ce serais faire de la magie ! La barrière de protection…

- Prends ta voiture ! Quitte le village, transplane, donne cette potion et reviens ici ! Tu nous raconteras ton histoire en rentrant ! Mais là il faut absolument que tu sauves Remus !

- C'est bon, j'y vais ! Attendez-moi ici ! Je reviens.

- Merci professeur ! Lui dirent Ron et Hermione en même temps.

Rogue quitta la maison et parti en voiture comme lui avait indiquait Harry. Celui-ci regardait par la fenêtre les étoiles, et en particulier Sirius :

- Tu me manque tellement Sirius… Je sais que tu dois être bien là où tu es, mais s'il te plait, même si le Paradis et merveilleux, fait en sorte que Remus n'y aille pas maintenant ! Pas encore… c'est trop tôt… Je t'en pris, Sirius… Aide-le à s'en sortir… J'ai déjà perdu la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde, mon deuxième père… J'ai pas envi de perdre mon frère…

Harry avait dit tout cela à voix basse, espérant que ces amis ne l'entendraient pas, ni le verraient : car une larme venait de quitter le coin de ses yeux pour descendre tranquillement le long de sa joue…

Mais Hermione et Ron avait tout entendu et une expression de pure tristesse et de compassion apparut sur leur visage…

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

- Severus Rogue ?

Lucius, Narcissa et Draco Malfoy regardèrent MacDyllan, Crabbe et Goyle dans les yeux pendant un bon moment avant que le maître de maison ne daigne réagir :

- Attends John ! Tu veux dire que mon fils devra tuer Severus ?

- C'est exactement cela !

- Mais… il s'agit de son professeur à Poudlard ! De mon meilleur ami…

- Je sais tout ça, Lucius, mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça ! Si tu veux te plaindre, c'est au Maître que tu dois parler.

- Attendez.

Draco se leva et regarda toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient devant lui.

- Vous voulais que je tue Severus ? Mon parrain, Severus ?

- Ton parrain ?

- Oui, John. Se fut au tour de Lucius de se lever. Severus est mon meilleur ami, et à la naissance de Draco, j'ai fait de lui le parrain de mon fils.

- Je vois. Et bien, dans ce cas, oui Draco, tu devras éliminer ton parrain.

- Mais… je ne peux pas faire ça…

- Je suis désolé, mais c'est un ordre.

Il y eut un grand moment de silence dans la salle. Un silence gêné…

- Bien, dit Lucius. S'il s'agit d'un ordre, Draco, tu n'as pas le choix…

- Mais père !

- Il n'y a pas de mais, Draco ! Tu obéiras ! Sinon, ce n'est pas Severus qui mourra, mais toi !

- Père je…

- Draco ! Retourne dans ta chambre ! J'ai à parler avec John !

- Mais père, je…

- Fils ! Obéis ! Tout de suite !

- Il est hors de question que…

Draco n'eut pas le temps de se préparer. Le choc fut brutal. Draco Malfoy venait de se prendre une gifle magistrale de son père. Cela ne lui été pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

Portant sa main à sa joue à présent rouge, Draco regarda son père avec son regard le plus haineux.

- Je vous déteste !

- Draco attend…

Mais Draco n'écoutait pas son père et parti le plus rapidement possible du salon. Il regagna sa chambre et s'y enferma.

Il s'approcha de son miroir et s'y regarda. Sa peau habituellement si pâle était à présent rouge à sa joue droite. Ses yeux acier reflétés à la fois de la colère, de la haine, mais en même temps, une vague impressionnante de tristesse.

- Draco ?

Le blond se retourna pour faire face à sa mère.

- Mais comment ? Je… J'ai verrouillé la porte…

- Tu n'as pas jeté le sort qui empêche le transplanage…

- Oh… J'y penserais la prochaine fois…

Narcissa lui sourit tendrement et s'approcha de son fils pour le serrer dans ses bras. Cela ne dura qu'un bref moment car elle savait combien son fils détestait montrer la moindre marque de sentiment.

- Mère… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce à moi que le sort de Severus à t-il été remit ?

- Je ne sais pas… Sans doute dans le but de voir de quoi tu été capable pour le Maître.

- Comment cela ?

- Il voulait sans doute voir si tu été près a sacrifier les personnes que tu aimais pour lui…

- C'est dégueulasse !

- Je sais… Mais quand on est Mangemort, un jour où l'autre, on nous oblige à tuer un proche…

- Vraiment ? Tous les Mangemorts l'ont fait ?

- Oui.

- Qui Père a t-il du tuer ?

- Son frère…

- Son frère ? J'ai… J'avais un oncle ?

- Oui… Ils étaient jumeaux… Mais, un jour, il a trahis le Maître, et c'est ton père qui a été chargé de le tuer. Lucius a eut beaucoup de peine mais… Il l'a fait…

- Mais… Jumeaux ? Mais, pourquoi ne m'a t-on rien dit ?

- On ne voulait pas t'effrayer avec ça… Tu avais à peine 3 ans lorsqu' Hélius nous a quitté et…

- Hélius ? C'est son nom ? Hélius Malfoy ?

- Oui.

- Et vous, Mère ? Qui avait vu du… tuer ?

- Mon père.

- Votre… Votre père ?

- Oui. Mon père n'était pas du côté du Maître et… Il travaillait pour Dumbledore. Comme professeur à Poudlard. Il s'appelait Alastor. Alastor Black. Il était professeur de potion. C'est ensuite Severus qui a occupé le poste. J'ai moi même était chargé de l'éliminer.

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du demander. S'excusa Draco en voyant les larmes commencer à couler le long des joues se sa mère.

- Non, Draco, c'est bon. Tu aurais bien fini par l'apprendre un jour de toute façon, de la bouche d'un autre Mangemort. Je préfère que ce soit moi qui te le dise.

Ne sachant pas trop pourquoi il agissait ainsi, Draco se pencha vers sa mère pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue, puis la serra dans ses bras.

- Mère ? Je n'ai jamais voulu devenir Mangemort… Je n'ai pas osé le dire à Père, mais… je préfèrerais largement travailler pour Dumbledore que pour le Maître…

- Je le sais Draco…

- Comment ça ?

Draco se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa mère et la regarda dans les yeux :

- J'étais comme toi Draco. Moi non plus je ne voulais pas. Mais j'ai fini par l'accepter maintenant, je n'ai plus le choix de toute façon. J'ai bien vu le jour où tu as reçut la marque. Tu avais l'air dégoûté, écœurer par se qui t'arrivais. Je voyais bien que tu aurais préféré être n'importe où plutôt qu'être entouré de tous ces Mangemorts.

- Je suis désolé Mère.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, Draco, et puis…

- Draco ? Narcissa ?

Draco sursauta en entendant la voix de son père.

- Narcissa ? Peux tu nous laissez avec Draco, s'il te plait ? J'ai à lui parler.

- J'arrive, Lucius.

Narcissa regarda son fils d'un air apaisant et lui serra sa main avec douceur.

- Bonne chance, Draco. Lui dit elle avant de se lever pour ouvrir la porte à son mari.

Elle quitta la chambre et regagna le salon, tandis que Lucius entrait à son tour. Il ferma la porte et alla prendre place là où était, quelques minutes plus tôt, installée son épouse.

- Draco. Il faut que je te parle. C'est important…

Draco ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de regarder son père dans les yeux.

- Pour commencer, je tiens à m'excuser pour la gifle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Sans doute l'énervement.

- Je m'excuse, c'est ma faute, je me suis emporté…

- Non, Draco. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce n'est pas contre toi que j'étais énervé. Mais contre John.

- MacDyllan ? Mais il n'a rien fait.

- Oh, oui, il n'a rien fait. Je le sait bien. Il n'a fait que te transmettre un message. Et c'est en fait ce message qui ne m'a pas plu.

- Je dois tuer Severus…

- Oui…

- Père ? J'y suis vraiment obligé ?

- Oui.

- Il n'y a aucun moyen d'empêcher ça ?

- Oh si, il y en a bien un… Cependant… C'est dangereux pour toi.

- Dangereux à quel point ?

- Tu peux y perdre la vie… Le Maître peut te tuer si tu fais ce que je vais te dire…

- Et il y a t-il un moyen de me protéger, moi ?

- Oui… A toi de trouver les bons arguments.

Draco sourit à son père légèrement, afin de lui montrer qu'il accepté le défi.

- Très, bien. Alors écoute-moi bien, Draco. Tu devras…

* * *

**_POV Harry :_**

Severus revint une heure plus tard. Vingt-trois heures sonnèrent pile lorsqu'il franchit la porte d'entrée.

- Alors ? Professeur ? Il a bu la potion ?

- Calmez-vous, Monsieur Weasley. Oui, il l'a bu. Demain matin, si la potion est la bonne, il devrait être sauvé… sinon…

- Espérons que cela fonctionnera.

- Je l'espère aussi, Miss Granger. Où est Harry ?

- Dans le salon. Nous l'avons laissé seul. Il semblait extrêmement triste pour Lupin.

- Je vois. Venez, nous allons reprendre notre petite discussion, si vous le voulez bien.

Ils retournèrent au salon où il découvrir un Harry Potter pratiquement endormit.

- Allons, allons Monsieur Potter ! On se réveille !

Ron avait dit cela tout en secouant comme un dément le pauvre Survivant.

- Roooonnnn… Arrête ça !

Harry lui balança son coussin en pleine figure.

- Allez, Harry ! Tu dormiras plus tard ! Le professeur va nous raconter son histoire.

Ces quelques mots suffirent à réveiller parfaitement le griffondor qui se redressa instantanément sur son siège.

- Bien, donc comme je vous le disais, j'avais très peu d'ami lorsque j'étais enfant. La première personne qui a accepté d'être mon ami à été Remus. Nous nous sommes rencontrés, nous devions avoir… 8 ans. Oui, c'est ça. Pendant un an, nous étions inséparables. Et puis un jour, j'ai appris que Remus avait eut un grave accident. Qu'il avait été emmené à Sainte-Mangouste. Il faut que vous sachiez que Remus n'avait aucun parents sorciers, et qu'il ne connaissez rien de notre monde. Je suis d'ailleurs comme lui. Mes parents sont moldus.

- Vous êtes un enfant de moldus ? Ha ha ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça !

- Ron ! Laisse le terminer.

- Merci, Miss Granger. Donc, lorsque j'ai appris qu'il avait était emmené dans un hôpital appelé Sainte-Mangouste, je ne savais pas de quoi l'on me parlait… Par contre, il y a une chose que j'avais parfaitement bien compris. Plus jamais je ne reverrais Remus. Les membres de l'hôpital me l'interdisaient. Et donc, à partir de là, je ne l'ai plus revu. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai appris que j'étais un sorcier, et que je devais commencer mes études à Poudlard. Le fait de savoir que j'allais découvrir un monde que je ne connaissais pas, où les gens ne me connaissait pas me plaisait énormément. Je me suis dis que j'allais enfin pouvoir me faire des amis.

- Vous me rappelez quelqu'un là. Dit Harry en souriant à son professeur.

Severus lui rendit son sourire et reprit son histoire :

- Donc, le 1er Septembre, je suis parti pour Poudlard. Je me suis installé dans un compartiment vide et j'ai attendu que le train parte. Au bout d'une heure que nous roulions, j'ai entendu des bruits qui venaient de l'extérieur de mon compartiment. Lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte, j'ai vu un groupe de garçons qui insultaient un autre garçon blond. La vendeuse de friandises qui passait par là les a séparé et elle a envoyé le groupe de garçons dans mon compartiment. Je me suis alors retrouvéavec trois jeune hommes de mon âge que je ne connaissais pas, et qui à première vue, avait l'air plutôt sympa. C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Peter Pettigrow, Sirius Black et James Potter.

- Vous voulez dire que mon père, Sirius et Queudever insulté un garçon innocent ?

- Pas si innocent que ça, puisque le blond en question était Lucius Malfoy.

- Ah ! Je comprend mieux, là…

- Bien… Cependant, nous ne sommes pas devenus amis. Nous avons très peu parlé ensemble. Nous avons à peine échangé deux ou trois mots. Une fois àPoudlard, nous avons tous été réparti dans nos maisons respective. Ton père, Harry, Sirius, Peter et moi, avons été envoyé à Griffondor.

- Toi ? Tu as été un Griffondor ?

- Laisse-moi terminer, Harry. Donc, nous avons tous été réparti dans nos maisons. Un peu avant la fin du repas, Dumbledore s'est levé pour annoncer quelque chose aux élèves. Il parlait de l'arrivé d'un élève peu ordinaire. Il n'a pas donné plus d'explication sur cet élève mais seulement qu'il serait absent quelques jours chaque mois. L'élève en question est alors arrivé avec Rusard. MacGonagal a alors prononcé son nom a voix haute pour l'inciter à passé sous le Choixpeau. Remus Lupin.

- Vos avez du rester sans voix en entendant le nom de votre meilleur ami disparut ?

- En effet, Monsieur Weasley. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à le réaliser. Remus à était envoyé à Gryffondor, et s'est installé à côté de votre père et de ses amis. Les jours on passé et je n'osais pas allé voir Remus. Je ne savais pas s'il accepterait de me voir. Alors, je ne disais rien, mais en même temps, lui et votre père devenaient amis. Un soir, j'étais resté plus longtemps que les autres dans la salle commune. Tout le monde dormait à par moi. Je regardait un vieil album photo. Il contenait que des photos de moi et de Remus quand nous étions enfants. J'ai alors senti un main se poser sur mon épaule.

- Lupin ?

- Oui. Il regardait sans que je le sache les photos derrière mon dos. Il s'est assis le fauteuil en face du mien et nous avons parlé ensemble toute la nuit. Il m'a dit que s'il ne m'avait pas encore parlé, c'est parce qu'il se demandait si je l'avais oublié ou non, et c'est en me voyant regarder les photos qu'il a su que je ne l'avais pas oublié. Il m'a aussi dit pourquoi je n'avais pas pu le revoir, après son séjour à Sainte-Mangouste. Il m'a raconté l'accident. En rentrant chez lui, un soir, il s'est fait mordre par un loup. Un loup du monde magique. Il est alors devenus lui même une sorte de loup, un loup-garou, plus exactement. Ce loup magique lui aurais transmis ses pouvoir. Car voyez-vous, si Remus n'avait pas été mordu, il ne serait jamais devenu sorcier, et serait à l'heure actuel un moldu tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple. Et puis, Remus a parlé de moi dès le lendemain à James, Sirius et Peter.

- C'est comme ça que vous êtes entré dans la bande des Maraudeurs ?

- Oui.

- Mais pourquoi avez-vous quitté le groupe ?

- J'y viens, Miss, j'y viens. Voyez-vous, les Maraudeurs ont toujours eut une règle d'or : faire des blagues aux autres, mais jamais entre nous. Et bien sûr, votre père et Sirius on brisait cette règle. Comme vous le savez, Monsieur Potter, j'ai été victime d'une horrible blague que votre père m'a fait avec l'aide de Sirius et celle de Remus, qui lui, n'était au courant de rien. J'ai été extrement blessé de cet acte. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour des Maraudeurs prendraient en grippe un autre Maraudeur. J'ai alors quitté le groupe, suite à cette blague. Je n'ai voulu adresser la paroles à aucun d'eux, même pas de Remus, qui je croyais à l'époque complice de la farce.

- Vous avez fais quoi ensuite ?

- Je suis allez voir Dumbledore. Tous mes amis étaient à Griffondor, et je venais de tous les perdre. Donc j'ai demandé à changer de maison. Je me suis retrouvé à Serpentard et suis devenu le meilleur ami de Lucius Malfoy.

- Et en même temps, le pire ennemie des Maraudeurs…

- Exactement. Il n'y a que votre mère, Lily, qui acceptait encore de me voir. Tous les deux, on été comme frère et sœur, on s'entendait très bien.

- Je sais, j'ai vu sur les photos.

- Votre mère en a voulu à votre père et à votre parrain pour cette blague. Elle a aussi quitté le groupe. C'est pourquoi par la suite elle n'aimait plus trop votre père, comme vous avez pu voir dans la pensine l'année dernière. Mais, même s'il elle refusait de se l'avouer, elle aimait beaucoup votre père, et lorsque celui-ci lui a déclaré sa flamme en sixième année, elle est retournée avec eux.

- Et vous ?

- Moi ? Je suis resté avec Lucius. J'ai rejoins avec lui les Mangemorts, que j'ai ensuite quitté pour travailler avec Dumbledore. Et je suis devenu professeur.

- Mais vous vous entendez toujours aussi bien, avec Malfoy ?

- Il est resté mon meilleur ami. Je suis d'ailleurs le parrain de Draco.

- Cela explique bien des choses…

- Comme quoi, Miss Granger ?

- Le favoritisme.

- Oui, en effet… Mais lorsqu'on le connaît bien, Draco est tout à fait charmant, vous savez…

- C'est ça, oui… Et moi, je suis Merlin.

- Exactement Potter.

- Pardon ? Je ne suis pas Merlin.

- Non, mais vous êtes aussi puissant que lui.

Harry se mit à rougir sous ce compliment : aussi fort que Merlin. Pour un sorcier, il n'y avait pas meilleur compliment. ( ndla : c complètement nul ce truc, enfin c'est pas grave ! LoL ! )

- Et avec Remus ?

- Nous sommes redevenus amis. Oh ! Bien sûr, moins qu'avant. Mais, nous nous adressons la parole. C'est pourquoi, Harry, la nuit où tu m'as dit qu'il avait été attaqué, je n'ai pas voulu te croire. Je ne voulais pas croire qu'une chose pareil été arrivée à Remus. Tu me comprends ?

- Bien sûr. J'ai moi même refusé de croire à la mort de Sirius au début… Je ne voulais pas le croire… Mais maintenant, je m'y suis fait… Enfin, je m'y fais mieux qu'avant.

- Et bien, maintenant que vous savez tout, cela vous direz d'aller vous coucher ?

- Oui. Je crois que nous avons tous besoin de dormir.

- Miss Granger, je n'ai malheureusement pas de chambre d'amis. La seule disponible a été confiée à Harry. Vous allez devoir dormir avec les garçons.

- Pas de problème !

- Tu es sûre, 'Mione ?

- Mais oui ! Je vous l'ai dis, cette année, je veux faire tout comme vous ! Autant commencer par dormir dans la même chambre !

- Vous voulez faire tout comme ces deux-là ? Demanda Rogue en regardant Hermione bizarrement. Cela voudrait-il dire que notre Miss-je-sais-tout se rebelle ?

- Exactement !

Et sur-ce, Hermione parti dignement se changer avant que les garçons ne la rejoignent, laissant derrière elle trois hommes complètement étonné…

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

Le lendemain matin, Draco se réveilla d'assez bonne heure. Il avait repensé jusqu'à même dans ses rêves le plan que lui avait exposé son père la nuit dernière. C'était dangereux, très… mais s'il s'agissait de sa seule chance pour sauver son parrain, il n'allait pas la laisser filer !

- Monsieur Malfoy est réveillé ?

- Oui, Corty… Père et Mère sont-ils levés ?

- Pas encore Monsieur.

- Très bien. Tu peux allez me préparer mon déjeuner ?

- Euh…

Corty ne savait pas comment réagir vis-à-vis de son maître qui lui demandait de lui préparer son déjeuner. De lui demander, pas de lui ordonner.

- S'il te plait Corty ! Je commence à avoir faim…

- Je… Bien maître.

"POP !"

Une fois seule, Draco regarda l'anneau qu'il avait aupouce :

- Encore là, toi ?… Coriace…

Il essaya de la retirer une nouvelle fois, mais rien. Impossible.

" Il doit bien y avoir une bonne raison pour que tu résiste autant….Mais laquelle ?" pensa le jeune Mangemort.

Comme s'il voulait lui répondre sans vraiment y parvenir, l'anneau se mit à briller et un éclair de lumière jaillit à son extrémité… Un éclair.

- Comme la cicatrice de Potter… je me demande s'il a réussit pour Lupin…Rhaa ! Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de penser à lui ?!

Il regarda à nouveau l'anneau : " C'est depuis que tu me la montré, c'est ça ? Parce que j'ai trouvé qu'il était mignon, maintenant ? Non, ce n'est pas possible, Potty à toujours était mignon dans son genre…"

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant ses pensées : comment-cela il avait toujours trouvé Potter mignon ??

"POP !"

- Monsieur Malfoy ! Vos parents sont à présent réveillés. Ils vous attendent pour déjeuner.

- Très bien. Je me dépêche.

L'elfe de maison repartit aussitôt. Draco se prépara rapidement et alla rejoindre quelques minutes après ses parents dans la salle à manger.

- Bonjour Père. Mère.

- Bonjour Draco. Bien dormi ?

- Mmm. J'ai repensais à votre plan, père. C'est très risqué.

- Oui. Mais c'est la seule solution, à moins que… tu ne veuilles tuer Severus ?

- Certainement pas ! Non, père ! Je ferais ce que vous m'avez dit.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, bonne chance fils !

- Merci. J'en aurais besoin.

- Draco ? Mon chéri, il va falloir que tu te prépare…

- Pourquoi mère ?

- John MacDyllan va venir te chercher pour ton entraînement…

- Si tôt ? Il vient quand ?

- Il va arriver à 9 heures. Et là, il est… 7 heures 30...

- Très bien, je serais près quand il sera là.

Le reste du petit déjeuner se passa en silence, Draco pensant à se qu'il avait dit ce matin et essayent d'en comprendre la raison, ses parents lui jetant des regards inquiets, en imaginant se à quoi leur fils devrait s'attendre lors de la deuxième séance.

A 9 heures, comme il été prévu l'arrivé du Mangemort, celui arriva en transplanant à l'heure exact. Pas une minute d'avance, pas une de retard. Draco était près, il attendait depuis quelques minutes déjà MacDyllan.

- Bonjour, Draco.

- Bonjours, MacDyllan.

- Étend donné que nous travaillons ensemble, maintenant, appelle-moi John.

- Très bien.

- Bien. Tu es près à affronter la deuxième épreuve ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, prend ta cape noir et partons.

Draco appela Corty pour qu'il lui amène sa cape et lorsqu'il l'eut en sa possession, MacDyllan lui empoigna le bras et il transplana, entraînant avec lui le blond.

Ils arrivèrent directement dans la salle d'entraînement. Draco enleva sa cape et regarda autour de lui :

- Cette fois, faudra t-il que je cherche une autre amulette ?

- Oui. Chaque sortilège impardonnable est contrôlé par une amulette. La dernière, pour L'Imperium, était verte, celle-ci, pour le Doloris, est bleue.

- Bleue… L'Avada Kedavra doit être rouge, non ?

- Exactement. Couleur sang…

- Oui. C'est le même principe ? Je veux dire… L'amulette entrera en contact avec ma peau comme l'autre ?

- Oui, c'est bien ça. Nous testerons ce sort sur la même souris que l'autre jour. Intéressante, la petite danse.

- Ha ha ! Je suis désolé, sur le moment, je ne savais pas quoi lui ordonner.

- Bien sûr ! Je n'en doute pas ! Cela se voyait bien. Bon… es-tu prêt à commencer ? Où veut tu attendre un peu avant de…

- Non, plus vitre ce sera fait et mieux cela vaudra… enfin, j'espère…

- Il n'y a pas de raison que tu échoue, tu es un grand sorcier, Draco…

- Moui… enfin…

" Pas autant que Potter…"

- Enfin quoi ?

- Hein ? Non, non ! Rien…

- Bien.

" Mais pourquoi faut-il toujours que je pense à lui ? C'est cette bague ou quoi ? C'est depuis que je l'ai remarque, c'est bien possible…"

- Monsieur Malfoy ?

- Oui ?

- Vous rêvez ou quoi ?

- Euh… Oui, en quelque sorte, oui… Désolé.

- Vous savez que vous devrez être très concentré, pendant cette épreuve ! Il est hors de question que vous rêvassiez, cela est trop dangereux.

- Oui, oui ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ira !

- Je l'espère. Votre père me tuerais s'il vous arrivé quoi que ce soit.

- Mmm…

- Bon, Monsieur Malfoy, vous connaissez la chanson ! Asseyez-vous par terre, je vais vous jeter la formule.

Draco s'assis de nouveau à terre et ferma les yeux. Une fois de plus, il entendit John MacDyllan marmonner des paroles incompréhensible et il se sentit de nouveau tomber.

Il tomba lourdement sur un sol humide. Il se releva lentement et se retrouva nez à nez avec une fillette aux dimension impressionnantes.

- Amélie ?

La fillette se mit à rire bruyamment.

- Non, moi c'est Amélia ! Amélie est ma sœur !

En regardant de plus près, Draco vit que les deux fillette étaient identiques en tout points, sauf niveau cheveux. Contrairement à Amélie qui avait les cheveux roux, ceux d'Amélia étaient blond.

- Vous êtes jumelles ?

- Presque.

- Comment ça ?

- On est des triplées.

- Ah ? Et je suppose que la troisième est dans l'épreuve de l'Avada Kedavra ?

- Oui. Tu dois être Draco ? Amélie m'a dit que tu avais très bien réussi les épreuves de l'Imperium. J'espère que tu réussiras celles-ci.

- Ouais, j'espère aussi. Je dois aussi choisire entre trois portes ?

- Non.

- Ah ?

- Cette fois, c'est le jeux du hasard.

- Très bien… je fais comment ?

- Suis-moi.

Draco suivit donc la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une sorte de maison de poupée géante.

- J'habite ici, précisa la fillette.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison et Draco vit avec horreur que tout était rose et blanc.

- C'est très… féminin ici… Et ? Tu vis seule ?

- Bah oui. On m'a séparé de mes sœurs pour les épreuves. Je ne les ais voit jamais. On communique avec une sorte de boîte qui transporte notre voix ailleurs. Je sais pas si tu connais les téléphones moldus…

- Non. Les moldus et moi vivons dans deux mondes très différents et je ne m'intéresse pas du tout à eux.

- Bon… tu veux commencer les épreuves maintenant ou tu veux jouer un peu avec moi à la poupée ?

- Euh… les épreuves.

- Tu veux jouer à prendre le thé avec moi ?

- Non, non ! Les épreuves.

- Tu as déjà joué à la dînette ?

- Non, merci ! Mais si on pouvait commencer les…

- Et au papa et la maman ? C'est toi le papa, et je suis la maman. Elle, c'est notre bébé, dit-elle en lui montrant sa poupée.

- Amélia. T'es gentille. Mais je préfèrerais commencer les épreuves.

- Mais je m'ennuie moi, je suis toujours toute seule.

- Oui… Mais c'est pas ma faute ça…

- T'es méchant.

- Oui, c'est ça ! Je suis un méchant Mangemort. Bon, on les commence ses épreuves.

- D'accord. Mais ton épreuve sera différente de celle des autres.

- Comment ça ?

- J'en ai marre d'être toujours toute seule. Alors, en plus des épreuves habituelle, je veux que tu me ramène un ami.

- Te ramener un ami ?

- Oui ! Dans ce monde magique, il y a une légende qui dit qu'un animal magique est prisonnier d'un démon. Je veux que tu le délivres et que tu me le ramènes.

- Rien que ça ? Et tu veux peut-être que je te ramène un immense château avec ?

- Tu veux ? Ah bah oui, alors !

- Non, mais je plaisante, là… Donc, si je comprend bien, il suffit que je te ramène cet animal ?

- Oui. Pour chaque Mangemort, l'épreuve est différente. Toi, ton épreuve, c'est ça.

- Et il faut en plus que je trouve l'amulette, mais c'est de la folie…

- Non !

- Quoi, non ?

- Je vais être gentille avec toi.

- Comment ?

- L'amulette. Je l'ai ici. Quelque part… Je te la donne si tu réussis.

- Et si je te la prend maintenant…

- Je bloque le passage du monde magique du doloris. Tu peux avoir l'amulette, mais impossible pour toi de repartir. Tu resteras ici pour la vie… et je t'obligerai à jouer avec moi.

- Rester ici ? Pour la vie ? Non, merci ! Bon, c'est bon, j'accepte le défi. Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon.

- Les épreuves seront dangereuses, tu le sais ça ?

- Oui. Alors, je fais comment ?

- Et bien… Tu vois ces trois boutons sur le mur ?

- Oui…

- Appuie sur un des trois.

- C'est tout ?

- C'est suffisant !

- C'est bon, ne t'énerves pas.

Draco s'approcha des bouton et appuya sur celui de droite. Les deux autres disparurent et une porte apparut devant lui. Dessus était représenté une étrange créature.

- C'est lui que je devrais affronter ?

- Oui… Tu as de la chance, ce n'est pas le plus puissant des trois… Mais ce n'est pas non plus le plus faible…

- Oui, j'ai le normal, on va dire…

- Oui… Et bien, bonne chance ! Je compte sur toi !

- Merci.

Draco pris la poignée de la porte dans ses mains, la tourna et entra dans le monde qui s'offrait à lui…

* * *

**_POV Harry :_**

Le lendemain matin, Harry s'était réveillé avec beaucoup d'avance par rapport aux autres. Évitant de réveiller Ron et Hermione, il était parti dans la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner pour tous. Il pensait déjà à la journée chargée qui l'attendait le lendemain : il partait pour Poudlard, comme lui avait dit Dumbledore dans sa lettre, avec le professeur de potion. Il imaginé déjà à quoi pouvait bien ressemblait les professeurs qui lui enseignerais les différentes matières. A savoir : Duel, Défense contre les forces du mal, et pourquoi pas la Métamorphose, Enchantement… De plus, harry avait envi de voir le professeur MacGonagal, il avait envi de lui poser une question. Une question importante. Il en avait envi depuis plusieurs mois déjà, et avait encore envi de lui demander depuis le départ de Sirius…

Il arrêta de penser à cela quand il vit Ron et Hermione arrivait en pyjama dans la cuisine. Harry, lui non plus, n'était pas habillé. Il était seulement vêtu d'un boxer noir et d'un grand tee-short blanc qui lui arrivait à niveau des cuisses.

- Bonjour 'Mione, bonjour Ron ! Vous avez bien dormi ?

- C'était super ! S'exclama Hermione ! J'ai adoré dormir avec vous ! Je ne vous savez pas aussi drôles !

Les deux garçons sourirent en repensant à la nuit dernière. Ils avaient passé la nuit à parler, à raconter des histoires drôles, quelques anecdotes amusantes de leur vie. Et cela s'était terminé en bataille de polochons.

- Il faudra penser à s'excuser auprès du professeur Rogue, ajouta la jeune fille.

- Oui c'est vrai et…

**" TOC ! TOC ! TOC !"**

Harry regarda vers la fenêtre et vit un hibou avec à la patte la Gazette du Sorcier. Il se leva, alla payer le volatile et revint ensuite vers ses deux amis :

- Regardez ! Il parle de Remus !

Les deux autres se levèrent et regardèrent par dessus l'épaules du survivant, ils se mirent à lire ensemble le journal à voix haute :

" _REMUS LUPIN ! IL EST SAUVÉ !_

_Ce matin même, RemusJ. Lupin a été retrouvé en bonne santé dans sa chambre d'hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste, et cela dut à l'antidote apporté cette nuit même par le professeur actuel de potion à Poudlard, Severus Rogue :_

_- L'antidote à été préparé par Miss Hermione Granger. La formule a été envoyée à Monsieur Harry Potter par un mystérieux inconnu. Sans cette personne, nous n'aurions jamais trouvé un moyen de parvenir à sauver Lupin, confia cette nuit même le maître de potion à un Magicomage en apportant l'antidote cette nuit. _

_Remus Lupin tient lui même à remercier ces personnes :_

_- Je voudrais juste remercier les personnes qui m'ont aidé, c'est à dire Miss Granger, Messieurs Potter et Rogue, ainsi que mon mystérieux sauveur. Sans eux, je ne serais plus là aujourd'hui. A vous tous : merci ! _

_RemusJ. Lupin à reçut également la visite ce matinde Monsieur Albus Dumbledore, Monsieur Alastor Maugrey, dit Fol Œil, Nymphadora Tonks, Monsieur Arthur Weasley et son épouse, Molly Weasley, accompagné de trois de leurs enfants, Charly, Bill et Ginny Weasley. _

_- Je suis absolument ravie de savoir Remus sain et sauf ! Cela fera énormément plaisir à Harry lorsqu'il l'apprendra ! Dit Molly Weasley, les larmes aux yeux._

_- Je tiens à préciser que mon nom n'est pas Nymphadora, mais Tonks !_

_- Savoir Remus Lupin en vie est fabuleux, nous confit Albus Dumbledore, Ordre de Merlin, actuel Directeur du collège Poudlard. L'aide de ce mystérieux expéditeur est la meilleur chose qui soit arrivé depuis le début des vacances. De plus, j'ai l'immense joie d'informé la population magique que Monsieur Lupin va reprendre le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal cette année. _

_- **T…O…N…K…S** ! Je m'appelle Tonks !_

_- Je suis vraiment impatiente de revoir le professeur Lupin à Poudlard, nous confie la jeune Ginny Weasley. Il a toujours été mon professeur préféré, et de beaucoup d'autre aussi._

_- Je m'appelle Tonks ! Veuillez effacer tout de suite Nymphadora de votre carnet Monsieur !_ "

_Ainsi s'achève cette brève interview à cause du manque de maturité de l'une des interviewés. Melle Tonks commençait à ennuyer les intervieweurs._

_Quoiqu'il en soit, RemusJ. Lupin ne s'est jamais aussi bien porté et il pourra, comme il l'a déjà été dit, reprendre son poste à Poudlard de DCFM…"_

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Marmonna Ron après avoir lu l'article.

- Moi non plus ! S'exclama Harry. Remus va redevenir prof ! C'est magnifique.

- Non, pas ça… je n'arrive pas à y croire…

- Ah ! Tu parles de Tonks ! Dit hermione. C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas l'air fine, maintenant ! Tout le monde doit être au courant de son comportement.

- Mais non, pas ça ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on parle de toi, 'Mione, de toi Harry, de Rogue, de l'autre inconnu… Et moi alors ?? J'étais là ! Pourquoi on parle pas de moi ?

- Bah… C'est peut être parce que tu n'a rien fais d'important…

- Ah oui ? Et Harry alors ? Il n'a rien fais non plus ! Il s'est juste contenter de…

- De recevoir la lettre qui a sauvé Lupin ! Et croyez moi, Monsieur Weasley, c'est certainement ce qu'il y a de plus important. Après l'aide de l'inconnu bien sûr.

Rogue qui avait entendu la lecture du journal et la conversation des trois adolescents venait d'entrer dans la cuisine à son tour.

- Professeur ! Vous avez vu ! Lupin est sauvé !

- Oui, Miss Granger, j'ai entendu.

- Pas trop jaloux ?

- Comment ça, Harry ?

- Pour le poste. Pas trop jaloux que Remus l'ai obtenu une fois de plus ?

- Oh ! Non ! Non, je ne suis pas jaloux. Parce que, voyez vous, je sais déjà que je vais pouvoir avoir son poste cet année !

- Comment ça ?

- Disons que je l'aurais à temps partiel ! Une fois… tous les mois !

Les autres rirent avec lui et ils mangèrent ensemble de bon appétit. Ils allèrent ensuite se laver, Hermione insistant pour faire sa toilette avec les deux autres garçons :

- Enfin, 'Mione ! Tu peux pas attendre ton tour !

- Non, Rony ! Cela fais 6 ans que l'on se connaît ! Et je pense que maintenant, nous sommes suffisamment amis pour pouvoir faire notre toilette ensemble ! Et puis, c'est pas comme si vous alliez faire votre douche ! Là, je vous aurez laissé !

- Elle a raison… Rony !

- Rhô ! C'est bon Harry ! Dit le rouquin en lui jetant sa serviette sur la figure.

- Merci Harry, tu es gentil, toi ! Dit Hermione en faisant semblant d'en vouloir à Ron.

Ils se lavèrent donc les dents ensembles, se lavèrent le visage, mais vient le moment où il fallait s'habiller :

- Euh…

- Oui Hermione, demanda malicieusement Harry.

- Attendez-moi une minute, je… j'ai oubliais quelque chose dans ta chambre, Harry.

Elle sortit alors de la salle de bain laissant seuls les deux jeunes hommes :

- Tu savais qu'elle n'allait pas vouloir s'habiller ici ? C'est pour ça que tu as accepter tout à l'heure ? Demanda le rouquin.

- Tu vois quant tu veux Ron, ça t'arrive de réfléchir !

- Ha…Ha…Ha ! Très drôle.

Hermione revint quelques minutes plus tard… habillée.

- Bah Hermione ! Je pensais que cela ne te dérangerais pas de t'habiller ici.

- Bah… Tu sais Ron, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai dis que je voulais faire comme vous que… enfin, y'a des trucs que je suis pas encore prête à faire ! Voilà !

- Ha ! Ha ! Te prend pas la tête 'Mione ! On le sait ! On plaisante seulement.

- Mmm… je sais.

Elle leur tira la langue en faisant la petite fille vexée et se mit à se peigner les cheveux, sous le regard amusé des deux autres.

- Ma petite Hermione ! Tu nous étonneras toujours !

Et ils se mirent à rirent une nouvelle fois, et finirent de se préparer tout en discutant des choses qu'ils pourraient faire aujourd'hui…

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

Draco referma la porte derrière lui. Il se retrouva dans ce qui semblait être un immense jardin. Mais il faisait très sombre et on ne voyait pratiquement rien.

- Lumos !

Un jet de lumière jaillit de la baguette du Mangemort. On pouvait maintenant mieux voir où se trouvait le blond. C'était effectivement un jardin. Il y avait quelques arbres, des fleurs, des buissons, et un petit chemin.

- Ça ressemble beaucoup au monde de l'Imperium… se dit le serpentard.

Il commença à suivre le petit sentier. Il y avait, tous les 10 pas environ, une pancarte qui disait "Par là", ou encore "C'est par ici !", ou bien "Viens vite !". Draco marcha donc plusieurs bonnes minutes en lisant ces pancartes qui apparaissaient trop fréquemment au goût du Mangemort. Il continua d'avancer jusqu'à ce que :

- Salut ! Tu dois être le nouveau Mangemort !

Draco se retourna en entendant cette voix. Un farfadet de couleur rouge marchait derrière lui. Il s'avança et se mit devant le blond, en lui faisait des grands signes des bras :

- Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Draco… Draco Malfoy.

- Bonjour, Draco Malfoy ! Tu viens faire quoi dans mon jardin ?

- Ton jardin ? Bien… en fait, je suis venu dans le but de ramener un animal, sois-disant prisonnier d'un démon…

- Tu es venu chercher Kricouïe !

- Kri-quoi ?

- Kricouïe ! C'est le nom d'l'animal…

- Ah ok. Et bien, oui, je suis venu chercher Kricouïe. Tu sais de quel animal il s'agit ?

- Euh… On m'a dit que c'était un chien…

- Ah d'accord.

- Mais on m'a dis aussi que c'était une vache…

- Ah ?

- Oui, mais aussi un mammouth…

- Et ben…

- Mais moi, je suis sûr que c'est un dinosaure.

- Dis-moi… personne ne l'a jamais vu, c'est ça ?

- Euh… oui.

- Mmm…

- Mais c'est pas grave ! Dis, je peux t'aider ?

- Pardon ? M'aider à quoi ?

- Dans ta mission.

- Et bien… oui, si tu veux.

- Merci ! Allez, viens !

Le farfadet commença à marcher devant lui. Draco le regarda bizarrement. Ce farfadet semblait trop sûr de lui…

- Dis moi… Tu connais bien les lieux ? Demanda t-il au petit bonhomme rouge.

- Oui. Je suis né ici.

A- h ? Et…connais-tu le chemin pour aller jusqu'au démon.

- Oui. Il suffit de suivre les pancartes. Il est au bout.

- Mmm… juste suivre les pancartes ? C'est trop simple… Marmonna le serpentard.

- Que dis-tu ?

- Rien. Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Aïchalt !

- C'est… bizarre.

- Parce que tu crois que Draco, c'est mieux ?

- Oui.

- Prétentieux !

- C'est cela… Allez, avance. Ça faisait longtemps que tu me suivait ?

- Oui. Tu ne m'avais pas vu, mais j'étais à l'entré de la porte, sur le côté. Je te suis depuis le début.

Ils marchèrent encore ensemble pendant près d'une demi heure avant de voir une porte apparaître au beau milieu du chemin. Il n'y avait aucun mur sur les côtés.

- On fait quoi ? Demanda le blond. On fait le tour ?

- Non, on entre.

- Mais ça sert à rien, on va arriver de l'autre côté, autant faire le tour.

- Mais non ! C'est une porte magique ! Allez entre !

- Passe le premier.

- Pas question.

- Vas-y !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi tu ne veut pas entrer le premier ?

- Parce que…euh…

Le farfadet ne savait pas quoi dire pour se justifier.

- Parce que…euh… C'est ta mission, donc, c'est toi qui doit passer en premier.

- C'est pas valable…

- Je m'en fiche ! Entre !

Le farfadet avait l'air très énervé. Nous voulant pas aggraver son cas, Draco ouvrit donc la porte. Il regarda autour de lui… rien ! Il n'y avait rien… à part du blanc. La porte se referma alors derrière lui. Il frappa dessus et cria :

- Aïchalt ! Tu m'entends ?

- Oui ! La porte s'est refermée ! Je n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir !

- Je sais, moi non plus !

- Reste là ! Je vais chercher de l'aide.

Draco entendit les pas du petit homme s'éloigné. Il décida de regardait plus attentivement où il était :

- Mais où est-ce que je suis encore tombé, moi ? Se demanda t-il à voix haute en tournant sur lui-même.

Il avança droit devant lui, pendant quelques secondes avant de rentrer en collision avec une sorte de mur également blanc. Mais comme il était dans un monde entièrement blanc, il n'avait pas fait de différence entre le mur et le sol.

- Oh ! Non, ne me dites pas que…

Comme pour vérifier ce à quoi il pensait, il mit sa main sur le mur blanc et marcha, marcha, tout en gardant la main sur le mur. Il sentit alors un angle de mur, et continua… Et il continua ainsi plusieurs minutes. Quand il eut fini, il avait contait au total quatre angles de mur :

- Par Salazar ! Je suis pris au piège…

En effet, Draco Malfoy, fils de Mangemorts et Mangemort lui-même, était enfermé dans ce qui semblait être une gigantesque boîte blanche.

Il voulut ressortir, de toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix : que pouvait-il faire ici ? Il regarda à droite… à gauche… derrière… devant… et même en haut. Mais rien.

- Que fait Aïchalt ? Mais comment faire pour sortir d'ici ?

Comme s'il quelqu'un voulait répondre à sa question, il vit s'ouvrir à un peu plus de deux mètres de haut une toute petite trappe. Draco s'en approcha. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait-il bien dire ? La trappe ne faisait que quelques centimètres. On pouvait à peine y passer la main…

- Bon, visiblement, je suis encore ici pour un bout de temps. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ?

Il se retourna et ouvrit grands ses yeux quand il vit que de l'eau commençait à jaillir de la trappe. Ce n'était pas un petit jet cependant, mais une énorme chute d'eau.

- Mais…?

L'eau commença rapidement à monter. Voilà à peine trente secondes qu'elle coulait qu'un bon demi-mètre de la boîte était remplie.

Draco leva la tête pour voir si une issue était visible. Rien.

- Je suis foutu…

* * *

**Voilà ! Bon, je reconnait qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'actions dans ce chapitre... Mais on se rattrapera dans la prochaine ! Ma suite est toute écrite depuis longtemps ! Donc, elle viendra surement demain !**

**Bisous bisous bisounours à tous ! **


	15. Chapitre 15

**Bonjourrrrrrrrr ! !**

**Vous allez bien ? **

**Je voudrais remercier Rubigirl, Artemis et ma Petite Gaelle à MOA pour leur messages ! Je sais que la dernière suite était un peu plate, mais bon... C'est déjà écrit donc je ne vais pas changer ! Après, il faudrait que je rechange toutes les autres suites... Et y'en a ! Donc je vous fais de gros bisous et voici donc le Chapitre 15 !

* * *

****_POV Harry :_**

- Alors ? Qu'allez-vous faire aujourd'hui ?

Le trio venait d'entrer dans le salon après avoir faitsa toilette, où le professeur les attendez. Il était assis dans son canapé et lisait la Gazette.

- On ne sait pas trop. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'on peut faire dans ce village. A part le super marché, je n'ai rien vu.

- Mmm… Vous pourriez peut être… non, c'est trop risqué, il y a beaucoup de monde et… il y aura sûrement quelques sorciers qui seront présent… s'ils vous voient… Non, c'est trop risqué…

- Dites toujours ! Lui demanda Ron.

- Et bien… il y a une fête foraine qui s'est installée hier. J'y suis allé faire un tour avec Carol, pendant que vous fêtiez l'anniversaire d'Harry. C'est assez grand… Mais il y a des sorciers là-bas ! J'ai reconnu le vieux Samy ! Il travaille à Gringotts. Si quelqu'un reconnaît Harry…

- Arrêtez ! Même Ron et moi ne l'avons pas reconnu ! Comment voulez-vous que les autres le reconnaissent ? Dit Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas ! Mais le risque est trop grand !

- Ne vous en faites pas ! J'ai une paire de lunettes de soleil dans mon sac, et aussi une casquette, que Ron m'a offert à mon anniversaire hier. Je passerais inaperçus comme ça.

- Bon… Si vous le dîtes. Et puis, même si quelqu'un vous reconnait, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse faire quelque chose dès aujourd'hui. Et vue que demain nous partons pour Poudlard… Oh ! Et puis allez-y !

- Ok ! Merci. Où est-ce que c'est exactement ?

- Suivez les pancartes et fiez-vous aux cris et à la musique ! Vous ne devriez pas avoir trop de mal à trouver !

Harry partit rapidement dans sa chambre et prit sa paire de lunettes noire, ainsi que sa casquette verte. Il redescendit rejoindre ses amis et quittèrent ensemble la maison du maître des potions.

- Harry ? Je sais que tu nous avais dis que normalement, tu devrais être à Serpentard mais… est-ce vraiment une raison pour toujours t'habiller de cette couleur ? Demanda Hermione exaspérée en voyant son ami. Regardes-toi ! Casquette verte ! Chemise verte ! Jean noir ! Lunettes noires ! Basquets noires avec un peu de vert sur le côtés ! Tu deviens un vrai Serpentard ! De plus, tu nous as dit que tu voulais te faire percer pour mettre un serpent à ton oreille ?

- Désolé, 'Mione ! Mais j'ai toujours aimé les serpents, je te l'ai dis. Et puis le vert me va bien ! C'est tout ! Pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire.

- Quand même… J'ai l'impression de parler à un vrai serpentard.

- Allons, allons ! 'Mione ! On dirait que tu as peur qu'Harry devienne un serpentard à part entière et qu'il aille à serpentard.

- Non… enfin…

- C'est vrai qu'en deuxième année je me suis demandé si je devais pas y aller. A cause de cette histoire de chambre des secrets… En tout cas, 'Mione, si un jour je devais retourner chez les serpents, je ferais tout pour ne pas y aller. Contente ?

- Oui. Oh ! Regardez ! La fête ! C'est là-bas ! Venez, on va faire un tour dans les montagnes russes !

- Dans les quoi ? Quelles montagnes ? On est quand même pas en Russie là…

- Ah ! C'est vrai ! Les fêtes foraines moldues ne ressemblent pas à celles des sorciers… Viens là, mon p'tit Rony, je vais t'expliquer !

- 'Mione ! Laisse-le ! Le meilleur moyen de lui expliquer, c'est de l'y emmener. Je ne suis jamais allé dans une fête foraine… Dit Harry d'un air songeur.

- Quoi ? Jamais ? Mais Harry… C'est à cause de Monsieur et Madame Dursley ? C'est ça ?

- Oui. Ils ont toujours emmené Dudley, mais moi, je devais rester à la maison. Où aller chez Figg.

- Et bien, les garçons ! Je vais vous montrer ce qu'est une fête foraine moldue, moi !

Elle prit à chacun une main et les emmena en courant vers l'immense fête qui se trouvée devant eux, sous l'œil amusé de ses deux amis.

- Tu sais quoi, Harry ? Je crois que je vais bien aimer la nouvelle Hermione !

- Comme si tu n'aimais pas déjà l'ancienne… Lui dit malicieusement le brun.

Le rouquin se mit à rougir violemment tandis que la jeune fille qui avait entendu les deux jeunes hommes, souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Cependant, elle s'arrêta brusquement en voyant le guichet à l'entrée :

- Oh ! Les gars ? Vous avez pensez à prendre de l'argent ?

- Bah non, 'Mione, tu sais bien que je n'ai pas d'argent moldu. C'est à peine si j'ai de l'argent sorcier alors…

- Et toi, Harry ?

- Euh… Et bien…

Harry passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux alors qu'il avait retiré sa casquette.

- Je… Non.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, ça ! On fait comment ?

Harry remit sa casquette et regarda autour de lui :

- Le mieux est de rentrer, de prendre de l'argent et revenir.

- Non.

- Comment ça, non ? 'Mione ? Tu as une idée derrière la tête, c'est ça ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus réfléchir autant que tu le faisais avant…

- Crois-moi, Ron ! Sur ce plan, je n'ai pas réfléchis.

- Ah ? Bah vas-y alors ! On t'écoute.

- Expose ton plan.

- C'est très simple ! Il suffit… de rentrer sans se faire voir !

- Tu veux dire… par effraction ?

- Exactement !

- 'Mione, je suis déjà allé au poste de police pour la même raison avec Severus ! Hors de question que je remettes ça !

- Oh ! Harry ! Ne me dis pas que tu as peur ! Comparé à tout ce que tu as déjà vécu, c'est rien du tout !

- Oui… comparé à ce que j'ai vécu, ce n'est rien… c'est vrai… Mais tu vois. Peut être que j'en ai marre de prendre des risques…

- Harry…

- S'il te plait, Harry ! Je n'ai jamais vu de fête moldue ! On essaie ?

Harry regarda les regards suppliant de ses deux amis :

- Ok ! Se résigna t-il à dire. Mais Hermione, je veux mettre les choses au point avec toi ! Je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec ton plan. Par contre, je suis Ok avec toi pour au moins une chose.

- Laquelle ?

- C'est vrai… tu n'as pas du tout réfléchies pour ce plan.

La jeune fille sourit en l'entendant :

- Alors là, ça prouve que je deviens comme vous !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, par là ?

- Que vous ne réfléchissais jamais avant d'agir… seulement après !

- Elle a pas tord, là !

- J'ai toujours raison ! Je ne suis pas la meilleure de l'école pour rien.

- Et modeste, avec ça.

- Bon… on y va ?

- Oui. On passe par où ?

- Hum… Vous voyez la palissade là-bas ? On pourrais passé par dessus ? Proposa Hermione.

- Mauvaise idée. Dit Ron.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Regardes ce qui dépasse derrière.

La jeune fille se retourna et vit une pancarte dépasser : Marre au cochon : venez voir le plus gros cochon du monde !

- Ah oui… euh…

- Là ! Regardez ! S'exclama le rouquin, faisant sursauter ses amis.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Mais regardez ! L'homme au guichet est parti ! Il a mis une pancarte et une grille, pour avertir les gens d'attendre et de patienter. Et il n'y a personne ! C'est le moment où jamais !

- Ok ! Bon, on y va !

Ils avancèrent le plus rapidement possible de la grille, tout en pensant à rester discret. Ils regardèrent à droite et à gauche : personne !

- Bon, j'y vais !

Harry posa rapidement des mains sur la grille est passa en un saut rapide et précis eu dessus.

- A toi, 'Mione !

Il aida la jeune fille à passer. Quand tous deux furent près, ce fut au tour de Ron.

Il passa à son tour par dessus et regardèrent autour d'eux. Ils virent alors une petite fille qui les regardait, un énorme ours en peluche bleu dans les bras.

- Euh… Vous pensez qu'elle va cafter ?

- Je sais pas, Ron. Vaut mieux pas.

- Ils virent alors la fillette se mètre à courir dans leur direction : elle était en pleur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

- Je sais pas…

La fillette se posta devant eux, toujours avec ses larmes qui lui coulaient le long des joues. Elle les regarda un long moment puis tourna son regard vers Hermione :

- Pourquoi tu m'as laissé toute seule ??!! Lui cria t-elle.

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

L'eau ne cessait de s'accumuler de plus en plus dans la pièce. Draco, ayant à présent de l'eau jusqu'à niveau de sa taille, commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Comment allait-il bien pouvoir se sortir de ce pétrin ? Le Mangemort se demandait également si le farfadet, Aïchalt, ne l'avait oublier, ou même, laissait littéralement tomber.

- C'est pas vrai ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ! S'écria le blond en voyant que l'eau arrivait à présent de plus en plus vite.

Il regarda la brèche par laquelle l'eau coulait jusqu'à maintenant, et vit qu'une vingtaine d'autres de la même taille étaient apparus à côté de la première. Draco prit alors sa baguette magique et se mit à réfléchir sur quelle formule lancer pour arrêter l'écoulement de l'eau. Il réalisa a horreur qu'il n'en connaissait aucun. Le niveau de l'eau, qui augmentait à vue d'œil, parvint à niveau du menton du jeune homme, qui fut obligé de se mettre à nager, s'il ne voulait pas courir le risque de se noyer.

Bientôt, il fut à environ 3 mètres au-dessus du sol, l'eau le portant de plus en plus haut.C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il allait bientôt atteindre le plafond de la pièce, et donc, qu'il allait être complètement engloutit. Il pris alors la brillante initiative de se jeter rapidement le sort qui faisait alors apparaître une bulle d'air autour de sa tête, juste à temps, car l'eau avait maintenant pris la totalité de l'espace de la pièce.

Draco regarda les brèches par lesquelles l'eau était entrée : elles avaient disparues. Regardant partout autour de lui, il constata qu'aucune issue n'était présente. Désespérément, il frappa de toute ses forces au plafond, espérent pouvoir se sortir de cet enfer. De plus, le Mangemort était conscient qu'il n'avait que très peu de temps : la bulle d'air ne pouvait lui procurer de l'air que pour une quinzaine de minutes seulement, après quoi, elle explosée. Continuant de frapper aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, Draco sentit que quelque chose s'enroulait autour de ses jambes. Il baissa la tête pour regarder de quoi il s'agissait et poussa un cri d'horreur : de gigantesques bras étaient apparus de chaque côté du blond, passant au travers des murs, et deux grandes mains couvertes de verrues, d'une couleur vert kaki, lui tenaient fermement les chevilles. Draco essaya veinement de retirer ses mains gluantes qui lui fesaient atrocement mal, mais n'y parvint pas.

Il sentit alors les bras le ramener vers le fond de la pièce. Draco descendait de plus en plus vite, revenant à même le sol. Il leva la tête et vit qu'une porte venait d'apparaître au plafond. Il fallait qu'il l'atteigne… et vite ! Tenant toujours sa baguette dans la main, il voulut lancer un sort à la créature. Seulement, la bulle couvrit la voix du blond : la baguette "n'entendis" donc pas la formule prononcée par son propriétaire.

- Mais comment vais-je m'en sortir ? Se lamenta t-il.

Il baissa la tête de nouveau pour faire face à une vision de pure cauchemar : une monstrueuse tête venait d'apparaître en dessous de lui, passant au travers du planché. Puis se fut le corps tout entier de la créature qui apparut. Draco avait a présent sous les yeux la plus horrible créature aquatique magique qu'il n'eut jamais vu de toute sa vie. Sa tête était ronde, avec des oreilles étranges qui ressemblaient à deux grandes feuilles de choux, ses yeux était aussi gros qu'un ballon de hand et étaient d'un vert phosphorescent incroyablement briant. Il remarqua que la créature avait une pupille d'une drôle de forme, mais n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Draco regarda la gueule de la créature : pas la moindre trace de lèvres, mais par contre, d'énormes dents tranchantes entourant une langue de serpent de couleur noire. Ses narines étaient incroyablement grandes, laissant deviner que la créature devait avaoir un incroyable sens de l'odorat. Son visage était également recouvert de poils rouges et verts kakis. La chose avait un cou impressionnant, un corps difforme… mais n'avait pas de jambes, seulement une grande nageoire.

Draco crut qu'il allait vomir lorsqu'il sentit la langue de vipère lui effleurer le visage. La créature avait approché dangereusement son visage du blond. Draco réalisa alors que la bête avait la capacité de passa au travers de n'importe quelle matière : qu'il s'agisse de murs ou bien même de la bulle d'air, était donné qu'elle avait réussi à effleurer son visage.

Contre toute attente, la chose lachâ Draco et disparut au travers du mur de droite. Après avaoir reprit quelque peu ses esprits, Draco commença a nager le plus rapidement possible vers le plafond. Il nagea, nagea, sans faire attention aux yeux verts qui le suivaient derrière. Lorsque soudain il sentit quelque chose lui frôler la jambe, il s's'erre de nager et regarda derrière lui : rien. Il se retourna de nouveau et vit une énorme gueule passer autour de sa tête. La créture, avec ses dents tranchantes, brisa alors la bulle d'air. Draco eut tout juste le temps de prendre une dernière bouffée d'air. La créture se recula de nouveau, et avec ses bras, repoussa une nouvelle fois le blond vers le fond. Celui rangea sa baguette dans sa poche afin de pouvoir se servir de ses deux mains pour essayer de se dégager de la chose, tout en retenant son souffle, ne pouvant malheureusement plus respirer.

La créture passa de nouveau à travers un mur, et le blond tenta une nouvelle fois de remonter, le plus rapidement possible, l'air commençant à lui manqué. Le visage plus rouge qu'il ne la jamais été jusqu'à maintenant, il parvint enfin à quelque mètres de la porte. Lorsqu'il l'atteignit enfin, il tenta de l'ouvrir. Le Mangemort réalisa alors qu'elle était fermée.

Il vit alors brillait derrière lui les yeux de la créature. Regardant plus attentivement, il vit qu'à l'intérieur d'un des deux yeux, une petite clef noire reposée à la place de la pupile. La créture s'élança alors avec une vitesse incroyable vers le serpentard. Celui sortit aussi vite qu'il le put sa baguette de sa poche et lorsque la chose fut extrêmement près, lui creva l'oeil en y enfonçant le morceau de bois. La créature recula alors, poussant un horrible hurlement de douleur. Du sang noir s'échappé de l'œil blessé. La chose s'enfuit en passant à travers un mur, laissant seul le Mangemort qui ne s'était pas encore vraiment rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir son souffle très longtemps, il baissa les yeux, paniqué, et vit la petite clé qui était présente dans l'œil de la chose quelques minutes auparavant descendre lentement vers le fond. Il nagea rapidement jusqu'à elle, la prit dans sa main tremblante et remonta jusqu'à la porte. Il introduisit la clé dans la serrure et celle-ci s'ouvrit aussitôt. Le jeune homme passa alors sa tête par l'ouverture, inspirant une grande bouffée d'air. Il était sauvé. Il sentit deux bras l'attraper et le sortir de l'eau. Sa vue brouillé par l'épuisement, il ne vit pas sitinctement la créture qui le portait, et s'évanouie alors dans les bras de celle-ci.

* * *

**_POV Harry :_**

**_- _**Pourquoi tu m'as laissé toute seule ?!

Hermione regarda la fillette avec un regard plus qu'étonné. Elle se tourna vers ses amis qui la regardaient l'air de dire : tu las connais ?

- Je vous assures les garçons que je ne la connaît pas…

- Menteuse ! Se plaignit la petite fille.

Hermione la regarda une nouvelle fois et lui dit :

- Je suis désolée, mais tu dois faire erreur, je ne suis pas…

- Hermione ! Lui dit la gamine. Tu es Hermione Granger !

Hermione recula de stupeur : comment cette enfant qu'elle n'avait jamais vu pouvait-elle connaître son nom ?

- 'Mione… cette fille te connais, y'a pas de doute…

- Mais non, Ron ! Je te jure que non.

- Mais enfin, 'Mione, regarde là bien, tu es sûre ?

- Mais Harry ! Elle dit que je l'ai laissé toute seule ! C'est pas possible, étant donné que je ne suis jamais venue dans cette foire et en plus, je te ferais remarqué que j'ai dormi avec vous cette nuit, et que nul part avec moi il n'y avait de petite fille…

La jeune fille cessa de parler lorsqu'elle sentit une petite main saisire la sienne et la tirer en arrière :

- Allez viens ! Lui ordonna la petite fille. Papa et maman nous attendent ! On doit rentrer !

- Papa et maman ?

- 'Mione ? C'est ta sœur ? Tu ne nous avez pas dit que tu en avait une…

- Mais c'est parce que je suis fille unique, Rony ! Enfin, regardez ! Cette fille ne me ressemble pas du tout.

Les deux graçons examinèrent plus attentivement la fillette : elle avait les yeux marrons, de grandes dents bien blanches. Ses cheveux bruns en broussaille lui tombé sur les épaules tout en étant relevé par un ruban bleu.

- Euh…ben… Pour être franc, 'Mione, elle te ressemble beaucoup…

- Rhô ! Harry ! Remet tes lunettes bon sang ! Ce n'est pas ma sœur pour la bonne raison que je n'en ai pas !

- Ron ! Ron ! Mais où étais-tu !

Les trois adolescents se retournèrent et virent un petit garçon roux qui courrait dans leur direction :

- Ron ! Bill et Charly sont furieux ! Pourquoi tu t'es sauvé ?! Allez viens !

- Euh…

Ron regardait le petit garçon qui s'était maintenant aggripé à son pantalon et le tiré en arrière. Il tourna son regard vers Hermione qui essaillé veinement de rester en place, malgré l'obstination de la fillette qui la tiré elle aussi en arrière, et vers Harry qui avait la bouche grande ouverte :

- Euh… Vous saviez vous, que j'avais un p'tit frère ? Demanda t-il bêtement.

Pour toute réponse il vit le beau brun lui dire :

- C'est la foire aux gnomes ou quoi ?

- Harry ! Vite ! Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia sont très en colère contre toi tu sais !

- Hein ?

Harry se retourna et vit un petit garçon brun à lunettes lui sauter dans les bras :

- Pourquoi tu as frappé Dudley ? Maintenant, c'est toi qu'oncle Vernon va frapper.

- Mais ?

Les trois griffondors se regardèrent tout en regardant également les trois enfants qui tentaient de les persuader de les suivrent.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qui sont-ils ?

- Je ne sait pas… Oh ! Les garçons, regardez. Leur dit Hermione tout en pointant du doigt quelque chose derrière Harry.

Les deux autres regardèrent dans la direction indiquée et virent un stand de jeu. En gros était inscrit : **AMIS SORCIERS ! SOUVENEZ VOUS….**

- Regardez c'est incroyable ! J'ai vu quelqu'un passer eu travers du stand !

- Pardon ? Passer au travers tu dis ?

- Oui… Oh ! Regardez !

Ils tournèrent de nouveau la tête et purent voir un groupe de personnes passer effectivement au travers.

- Je… Je dois avoir des hallucinations.

- Dans ce cas Ron, ce sont des hallucinations collectives. 'Mione, comment cela est-il possible ?

- Vous avez vu le nom de l'attrection ?

- Amis sorciers, souvenez vous… Amis sorciers ? Tu veux dire que ce serait une attraction pour sorciers ?

- Peut être. Cela expliquerez pourquoi nous serions les seuls qui apparemment sommes capables de le voir.

- Bon, venez. Les gosses, vous nous suivez.

Le petit groupe de 6 se dirigea vers le stand. Hermione hésita quelques instant avant de toucher l'attraction : elle ne passait pas au travers comme les autres :

- C'est bien une attraction pour sorciers.

- Pourquoi ce sorcier s'est-il installé ici ? Il devrait plutôt aller dans une fête de sorciers…

- Vous dites n'importe quoi, la magie n'est pas réelle. C'est quelque chose inventédans les contes pour enfants ! Dit la fillette.

- Exactement ! Mon oncle m' a toujours dit : Mon garçon, la magie, ça n'existe pas ! Dit le petit brun.

Hermione et Harry regardèrent les deux enfants :

- C'est exactement ce que je disais à son âge. Dirent-ils d'une même voix.

- Mais si, ça existe ! Mes parents à moi sommes des sorciers ! Et moi aussi, j'en suis un ! Quand je serais grand, j'irais à Poudlard ! Comme Bill et Charly !

Le petit rouquin avait dit cela tout en montrant clairement une pointe de fierté.

Les trois griffondors se tournèrent une nouvelle fois et se trouvèrent nez à nez avec un homme d'une trentaine d'années.

- Bien le bonjours, amis sorciers ! Leur dit-il.

- Vous êtes un sorcier ?

- Oui, tout comme vous trois. Je vois que vous avez testé mon jeu… bien, bien, bien…

- Excusez-nous, mais nous venons juste d'arriver et… nous n'avons encore fait aucune attraction…

- Mais bien sûr ! Alors, expliquez-moi ceci ? Leur demanda t-il en pointant du doigt les trois enfants tour à tour.

- Euh… et bien… ils semblerez que nous les connaissions mais… enfin, dison plutôt que se sont eux qui nous connaissent et…

- Tut tut ! Jeune homme roux, taisez-vous ! Quel sont vos noms ?

- Euh… Je suis Ron Weasley.

- Hermione Granger.

- Je… William. William James.

Ron et Hermione regardèrent Harry bizarrement, puis ils comprirent qu'Harry ne voulait pas que quelqu'un sache que le "célèbre" Harry Potter était ici.

- Avec Ron et… William… nous avons voulu…

- Vous êtes entrés sans payer !

- Euh… et bien…oui, c'est ça.

- Je vois ! Entrez.

Ils entrèrent accompagnés des enfants et s'installèrent dans les fauteils présent dans le stand.

- Je me présente, Mickaël Sundyll. Je suis le propriétaire de cette foire.

- Vous ?

- Moi et mon frère, Ricardo.

- Mais c'est une foire pour moldus !

- Oui, mais mon frère est moldu. Je suis le seul sorcier de la famille.

- Ah.

- Et oui. Depuis que nous sommes petits, mon frère et moi avons toujours voulu avoir notre propre foire. Nous les adorions étant gosses. Et donc, nous avons travaillé ensemble.

- Et vous faites quoi vous ?

- Et bien… je punis les sorciers comme vous.

- Pardon ?

- Avec mon frère, nous avons vites remarqué que les sorciers, qui n'ont bien sûr pas d'argentmoldu sur eux la plupart du temps, rentraient ici sans payer. Alors… Je me charge moi-même de leur faire regretter leurs actes en gâchant leur journée.

- Gâcher notre journée ? Comment ?

- Et bien, en vous collant sur le dos ces adorables bambins !

- Euh… je ne comprend pas très bien.

- Bon ! Ces enfants, ce sont vous !

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

Lorsque enfin le serpentard se réveilla, il vit une paire de yeux le fixé de loin. Il sursauta et se mis en position assise :

- Alors ? Bien dormi, Draco ?

- Aïchalt ? Mais comment…?

-Comment j'ai fais pour te porter jusque-là avec ma petite taille ? Ben, c'est un ami assez grand qui m'a aidé. Là il doit être en train de manger un peu plus loin…

- Non, non… C'est pas ça… Oh ! Ma tête !

Draco porta une main moite à son front. Il avait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud.

- Je… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? Je ne me souviens plus…

- Oh ! Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu es resté coincé dans la pièce aquatique de ce monde. Et tu t'es fais attaqué par un Aquatrix !

- Un quoi ?

- Un Aquatrix. C'est une créature aquatique très dangereuse. Ses dents t'arrachaient la tête en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, et de ses mains, elle injecte un poison dans les veines de sa victime…

- Oh ! Est-ce que…?

- Non ! J'ai vérifié ! Tu n'as pas été injecté de poison.

- Et toi ? Tu as fais quoi ?

- Je suis allé chercher de l'aide. J'ai trouvé Maroisy ! C'est lui qui t'a porté jusqu'ici. Mais quand nous sommes arrivé, tu venais tout juste de sortir du cube. Je n'ai pas été assez rapide, excuse-moi.

- Ce n'est pas grave. L'important est que je m'en sois sorti, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est vrai… Mais tu sais, ta mission n'est pas fini, tu n'as toujours pas retrouvé l'animal… Tu compte continuer quand ?

- Maintenant ! Je n'ai pas de temps à prendre. Si je veux ensuite apprendre l'Avada Kedavra rapidement je ne dois pas perdre de temps.

- Mais tu es encore très faible… Tu es sûr que…

- Oui.

Draco se remit difficilement sur pied, mais dès lors qu'il y parvint, il commença de nouveau à marcher.

- Tu es très courageux. Le dernier mangemort que j'ai croisé l'été beaucoup moins.

- Qu'est-ce il devenu ?

- Il a fini… dévoré, par le Démon.

- Heurk !

- Hé hé ! Répugnant hein ?

- Assez oui… Est-ce que c'est le sort qui m'attend si j'échoue ?

- C'est certain !

- Encourageant…Bon, dis-moi. Par où est-ce que je dois aller pour rejoindre ce démon ?

- Euh… Bien là, nous sommes dans la cabane de Maroisy, donc pour commencer, je te propose d'en sortir…

- Ça, je m'en doute ! Mais après ?

- Sors et tu verras…

Draco regarda le farfadet prénommé Aïchalt étrangement, puis sorti de la cabane. A peine eut-il mit un pied à l'extérieur qu'il revint aussitôt à l'intérieur :

- C'est quoi ça ? Ne me dit pas qu'il vit au milieu de tout ça ?

- Si.

- Mais… Il vit au beau milieu d'un lac de lave ? Mais il est malade ! Imagine qu'il tombe !!

- Écoutes ! Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut se plaindre. Allez viens ! On reprend notre route.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la cabane pour arriver sur un énorme rocher sur lequel se situé la cabane. Autour d'eux, pleins d'autres rochers espacé à un mètre d'intervalle les uns des autres.

- Allez, jeune Mangemort, tu dois sauter de rochers en rochers jusqu'à atteindre la terre ferme.

- Ok. C'est parti…

Prenant de l'élan, Draco sauta du rocher où il était jusqu'à celui d'en face et attendit ensuite que Aïchalt l'ait rejoint. Ils mirent une vingtaine de minutes à parvenir à terre.

- Bon… et maintenant ?

- Tu vois cette montagne noire, là-bas ?

- Euh… oui.

- Et tu vois la cabane au sommet ?

- La… cabane ? Tu veux plutôt dire… le palais !

- Oui… C'est là que vis le Démon.

- Je dois escalader la montagne ?

- Oui. Mais fais attention. De nombreuses créatures maléfiques vivent dans cette montagne.

- Super… Et toi ?

- Moi je reste ici. Je n'ai pas envi de mourir pour un humain.

- Merci de ton aide… elle m'a été très précieuse, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point…

Draco regarda de son regard le plus noir le farfadet :

- Tu avais dis que tu m'aiderais, je te ferais remarquer !

- Désolé. Mais je suis une vraie poule mouillée. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était trouver un moyen de ne pas m'ennuyer… je l'ai trouvé. Et puis, je t'ai quand même dis où tu devais aller. Donc, je t'aurais au moins servit à quelque chose. Salut !

Et le farfadet fit demi tour et se mit à courir jusqu'à disparaître dans une minuscule grotte.

- Et bien, Dray… te voilà de nouveau seul.

Le blond commença donc sa route, seul, en direction de la montagne noire. D'un pas lent mais certain, il arriva quelques heures plus tard au pied de l'impressionnante montagne. De là provenait de terrifiant hurlements d'animaux sauvages, des cris de terreur, et, bien plus fort que tous les autres sons que le blond pouvait déjà entendre, un rire. Un rire froid, glacial à coupé le souffle, qui provenait du palais. Le Démon savait déjà qu'il était là…

* * *

**_POV Harry :_**

- Nous ?

Harry, Ron et Hermione regardèrent leur mini doublures.

- Vous, lorsque vous aviez 5 ans.

Pour vérifier les dires de Mickaël Sundyll, Harry souleva la mèche du petit garçon brun et vit qu'effectivement, la cicatrice était bien présente. Il s'empressa de la recacher afin que l'homme ne le voit pas.

- Je ne comprend pas, dit Hermione en se levant de son fauteuil. Que voulez-vous exactement que nous fassions de… de nous ?

- Facile. Je vais commencer par vous jeune fille. Lorsque vous aviez 5 ans, vos parents vous en accompagné dans une fête foraine. Vous étiez accompagné de votre grande cousine, Jamie.

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais…

- Quelles ont été les paroles prononcées par votre Vous-Enfant ?

- Pourquoi tu m'as laissé toute seule ?

- Cela ne vous dis pas quelque chose ?

Hermione se concentra sur ces souvenirs. Pendant 3 bonnes minutes, il y eut un silence pesant la pièce, jusqu'à ce que la mémoire revint à la jeune fille :

- Oui ! Je me souviens. Mes parents nous avez dit à ma cousine et moi qu'ils devaient rentrer plus tôt. Mais comme Jamie et moi voulions rester encore un peu, ils nous ont laissé toutes les deux là bas. Ma cousine avait 18 ans à l'époque et donc pouvait me garder sans problème.

- Continuez…

- Et bien. Je me souviens que j'étais monté dans une attraction et que Jamie m'attendait pendant ce temps là sur un banc. Je me souviens avoir vu un groupe d'amies de ma cousine la saluer. Et puis je les ais vu s'en aller toutes ensemble. Jamie m'avait complètement oublié. Je l'ai donc cherché pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'à la retrouver avec ses amies et la première chose que je lui ai dites, c'était : pourquoi tu m'as laissé toute seule ?! Elle s'est excusé en m'offrant d'autres tours d'attractions et on est rentrées ensuite.

- Et bien voilà ce que je vous demande de faire.

- Pardon ?

- Vous devez vous aidez vous-même à retrouver Jamie.

- Mais Jamie travaille là. Elle travail dans un magasin de vêtements…

- Tut tut tut ! Pas besoin de la vraie Jamie. Une Jamie de 18 ans se balade en ce moment même dans cette foire, entouré du même groupe d'amie. Voilà qui devrait occuper votre journée ici.

- Mais…

- Maintenant à vous, Ron. Vous souvenez-vous être allé à une foire lorsque vous aviez vous aussi 5 ans ?

- Oui. J'y suis allé avec mes frères… Mais c'était une foire de sorciers.

- Peu importe. Que vous a dit votre vous de 5 ans lorsqu'il vous à vu ?

- Euh…

- J'ai dit : Ron ! Bill et Charly sont furieux ! Pourquoi tu t'es sauvé ?! Dit le petit Ron.

- Merci, j'allais le dire. Ben… oui, c'est ce qu'il a dit.

- Alors ? Que cela vous rappelle t-il ?

- Oh ! Bah je m'en souviens très bien. Il y avait une attraction où l'on devait lancer des flèches magiques sur une cible. Mais… J'ai manqué la cible et j'ai… J'ai lancé la flèche en plein dans…

- Oui ? Continuez… Ne vous arrêtez surtout pas.

- Et bien la flèche est allait droit sur la natte de mon frère, Bill. Il se laissé pousser les cheveux et… la flèche à coupé sa natte. Mon frère était fou furieux. Ses cheveux avaient mis un temps fou pour arriver à cette taille et… Ben en le voyant qui s'apprêtait à m'étrangler, j'ai pris la fuite.

- Et où êtes vous allez ensuite ?

- Je suis resté cachez près du marchand de friandises. Mes frères n'arrivaient pas à me retrouver. A la fin, ils étaient plus inquiets que furieux, enfin, je parle de Bill, parce que Charly a bien rigolé en voyant la natte tomber… Quand ils m'ont retrouvé je leur ai littéralement sauté dans les bras, j'étais en pleurs…

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il faisait nuit. La fête était fini depuis longtemps. Et je dois reconnaître qu'étant enfant, j'avais atrocement peur du noir. D'ailleurs, c'est parce que Bill savait que j'avais été suffisamment puni en ayant aussi peur qu'il ne m'a pas frappé. Sinon, je sais que j'y aurais eut droit…

- Hum hum. Est-ce que vous voyez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, maintenant ?

- Euh… non ! Pas du tout.

- Il va vous falloir aider vos frères à vous retrouver bien avant la nuit.

- Donc, je dois faire comme Hermione. Retrouver mes frères.

- C'est exact.

- Donc je vais me prendre une baffe par Bill. Etant donné que je ne serais pas puni en ayant peur du noir…

- A vous, jeune homme. William, c'est ça ?

- Euh… oui.

- Vous êtes donc allez à la foire étant enfant avec… ?

- Mon oncle, ma tante et mon cousin. Personne ne pouvait me garder ce jour là. Mme Figg était à l'hôpital. Dudley lui a cassé la jambe avec son tracteur électrique.

- Hum… Que vous a dis cet enfant ?

- Que j'avais frappé mon cousin, et que je m'étais enfui. Et aussi que mon oncle et ma tante était furieux et que l'oncle Vernon allait me frapper.

- Qu'avez-vous fais exactement ce jour là ?

- Dudley avait reçut un énorme ours en peluche grâce à son père qui venait de gagner au chamboule-tout. Mais vous savez, mon cousin a pour habitude de casser tous ces jouets. Il a arraché la tête de l'ours et me la lancé en pleine figure. Je l'ai menacé de le frappé…

- A 5 ans vous menaciez déjà ?

- Bah… j'ai tendance à vouloir toujours me vanger. Et puis, on a tous un côté rebel caché au fond de nous. Y'a qu'à voir 'Mione en ce moment. C'est elle qui nous a poussé à entrer par effraction, alors que d'habitude, elle a plutôt tendance à suivre les règlements à la lettre. Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, mon cousin s'est mis à pleurer… faire semblant de pleurer serait plus juste en fait. Il hurlait à la mort et disait que je l'avais frappé. Alors que je le menacé seulement de le faire. J'ai vu mon oncle se tourné vers moi la figure plus rouge que jamais. J'ai pris peur comme Ron, et je me suis aussi sauvé. Mais…

- Mais ?

- Enfin… Je me suis carrément enfui de la foire. Je suis resté à l'extérieur et j'ai attendu que ma famille sorte. Le problème, c'est qu'à force q'attendre, j'ai fini par m'endormir. Quand je me suis réveillé, le parking était vide. Ma famille est parti sans moi. J'ai donc du rentrer à pied. Heureusement, un jeune homme d'à peine 20 ans m'a vu et m'a raccompagné.

- Stop ! Cela me suffit ! Vous serez cet homme de 20 ans !

- Moi ? Mais nous ne sommes même pas à Little Whinging ! Je ne vais pas devoir aller jusque là-bas quand même !

- Mais non ! Mais la ville dans laquelle nous somme va se transformer et ressemblera à la ville où s'est déroulée la foire.

- Vous pensez sérieusement que les gens ne s'en rendront pas compte ?

- Ils n'y verrons que du feu ! Pour eux, leur ville est toujours la même ! Seul vous trois pouvez la voir telle que vous l'avez vu à 5 ans.

- Mais enfin ! Vous vous rendez compte ! Nous sommes venus ici pour nous amusé et vous nous collé des tâches à accomplir comme ça ! Mais enfin…

- Cela vous apprendra à ne pas respecter les lois ! Maintenant, bonne chance !

Le stand disparut alors par magie. Laissant les 6 jeunes complètement hallucinés.

- Et ben ! Il manque pas de culot celui-là ! S'exclama une fois de plus la jeune fille sous le regard des passants.

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

Draco resta plusieurs minutes à regarder l'immense montagne qui se trouvé devant ses yeux. Les sons qui y provenait étaient tous ce qu'il y a de plus effrayant. De plus, il ne voyait aucun chemin pratique pour accéder au sommet. La montagne n'avait aucun passage. Il faudra donc qu'il l'escalade jusqu'en haut.

- Magnifique… je n'espérais pas mieux…

Draco soupira de désespoir. Hors de question qu'il abîme ses belles mains pour arriver à un stupide Démon. Mais d'un côté, s'il ne le faisait pas, il était condamné à rester ici toute sa vie…

Draco pensa alors qu'il devait forcément y avoir un passage quelque part, mais peut être pas ici. Il entrepris donc de faire le tour de la montagne. Mais cela lui prendra sûrement plusieurs jours avant d'en avoir fini le tour. Quoiqu'il en soit, le serpentard partit donc à la recherche d'un passage. Au bout de quelques minutes, il vit quelque chose qui paraissait anormal aux yeux du blond. Au pied de la montagne se trouvé deux grand buisson côte à côte… Ces buissons étaient étranges car si l'on regardait tout autour, il n'y avait rien. Juste un sol caillouteux. Mais pas un sol buisson, pas la moindre fleur… il n'y avait rien. Pas âmes qui vivent. On entendait rien, non plus… seulement un ou deux hurlements de temps en temps qui provenait du mont rocheux.

Alors lorsque le blond avait vu ces deux buissont, posés l'un à côté de l'autre contre la montagne, cela lui avait semblait bizarre, tellement cela n'allait pas avec le reste du paysage.

- Voyons voir ça…

Il s'approcha des deux buissons et entreprit d'en écarter les branches.

- Je le savais ! S'exclama le blond en découvrant derrière la masse de feuilles une entrée de grotte.

Lentement, il passa entre les buissons et entra dans l'entrée qui lui était offerte. La grotte était extrêmement belle, contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire. Il y avait au dessus de la tête du blond plein de pierres précieuses, parfois même de sorte de pointe en crystal… Il y avait également un petit cours d'eau qui coulait sur le côté. La grotte était éclairé et les murs reflété l'eau transparente. Draco remarqua que lorsque l'on avancé, le sol changé de couleur à chaque pas, passant du bleu au rouge, puis vert, jaune, rose pâle, violet… C'était l'un des plus beaux endroits qu'il n'avait jamais eut l'occasion de voir. Il respira un grand coup avant de continuer sa route, remarquant ainsi que l'odeur dégagée le délicieux parfum que les fleurs du jardins dégagées en plein été. Ça sentait le soleil, la lumière… en fait, tout cela était bien trop beau pour durer, pensa le jeune homme.

- Je suis ici, dans un lieu magnifique, où tout semble être parfait, mais je sais pourtant qu'au dessus de ma tête, la montagne regorge de centaine de créatures plus horrinles les unes que les autres. Je ne dois pas me laisser allez avec ce décors… ce n'est qu'une sorte de ruse pour te faire oublier ta mission…

Draco marcha plus rapidement vers le fond de la caverne. Bien que cette caverne paraissait être le plus bel endroit du monde, il savait pertinemment qu'à un moment ou un autre, il viendra le temps d'affronter une créature. Marchant toujours plus rapidement comme s'il avait envi d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec ce monde, le blond arriva bientôt devant une sorte de cascade. L'eau qui s'en échappée était de couleur rose bonbon et dégagée une délicieuse odeur de fraise.

- Je me demande s'il s'agit d'un piège… Cette flotte fait tout pour nous donner envie de la boire… Mais je sais que l'on ai dans un mode où tout tourne à la catastrophe à un moment ou un autre… je ne suis pas devin mais je serais prêts à donner 1000 gallions si cette eau là n'est pas empoisonnée…

- Moi je la trouve délicieuse !

Draco se retourna rapidement en entendant cette voix. Cependant, ce qu'il vit devant lui ne montrait pas vraiment un être doué de parole, et le blond se dit qu'il avait sans doute du rêver. Devant lui se tenait un petit lapin tout rose. Il avait de grand yeux bleus et ses petites dents qui dépassé de sa bouche étaient de couleur violettes.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce lapin…

- Hé ! Je te signal que je ne suis pas n'importe quel lapin !

Draco sursauta en réalisant que c'était bel et bien le lapin qui parlait.

- Tu…

- Oui, je parle ! Et de plus, cette caverne, c'est ce qui me sert de maison, elle tout juste à la taille qu'il convient…

- Ta caverne ? Mais… Cette caverne est énorme ! Bien trop grande pour un seul petit lapin comme toi…

- Balivernes ! C'est ma taille, je te dis ! Et n'essaie pas de me contredir ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire chez moi ? T'ai-je permis d'entrer ?

- Non, mais… En fait, c'est sans doute le seul passage pour atteindre le sommet de la montagne et…

- Oh ! Tu veux voir le Démon ? Es-tu fou ?

- Oui… Enfin, non ! Je ne suis pas fou ! Mais oui, je vais voir le Démon.

- Ah… Et tu crois vraiment que les créatures de cette montagne te laisseront passer sans rien dire ?

- Pas vraiment… je m'attend au pire…

- Comme je te l'ai dis tout à l'heure, cette eau est délicieuse…

- Tu change exprès de sujet ou bien…

- Nonpas du tout ! Je reste dans le sujet des créatures, figures-toi ! Laisse moi te montrer ! Cette eau est vraiment d élicieuse et à un pouvoir magique…

- Vraiment ? Et elle fait quoi cette eau ?

- Regarde par toi même !

Le lapin se dirigea en sautillant vers la cascade d'eau rose, sous le regard attentif du Mangemort. Lorsque le lapin fut à deux centimètres de l'eau, il tourna sa petite tête vers le blond et lui lança un regard horrible. Non seulement il faisait les gros yeux, mais en plus, il n'avait plus la même tête : celle-ci était toute ébouriffée, ses yeux était devenus rouge et noir, et ses dents étaient devenue aussi pointue que celles de la créatures aquatique. Draco réalisa alors trop tard que ce lapin était loin d'être un gentil lapinou et que le laisser boire cette eau était un très mauvaise idée.

Le lapin commença à boire sous l'œil apeuré du blond : que va t-il se passer ? Se demandait-il. Que va t-il se passer ?

Le lapin recula alors, une fois avoir fini de boire, et se retourna vers le blond. Draco vit alors que le lapin commençait à grandir, grandir… Il n'arrêtait pas de grossir, jusqu'à atteindre la taille de 2m50 ! Ce qui n'était pas mal pour un petit lapin.

- Tu vois, humain ! Je t'avais dis que cette caverne était à ma taille ! Maintenant, vois-tu, je vais devoir te détruire ! Ne m'en veut pas, mais je fais parti de ces créatures chargées de t'empêcher d'arriver au Démon. Je n'ai que très peu de temps pour le faire, étant donné que l'eau n'a d'effet que… Grrr ! J'allais te dire combien de temps cette eau à de l'effet. J'allais faire une grosse boulette !

Alors comme cela, cette eau avait des effets temporaires. Bien. Donc il suffirait à Draco d'arriver à échapper au lapin pendant… un certain nombre de temps… qui pouvait être des minutes, voir même… des heures… Et ensuite, une fois le lapin ayant récupéré sa taille initial, il l'empêche de retourner à la cascade.

Draco, se donnant du courage, sortit alors sa baguette et cria :

- Vas-y ! Attaques ! On va voir ce que tu sais faire !

Mais il regretta bien vite ses dires en voyant l'affreuse bête au yeux de sang s'élancer à sa rencontre…

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je dois partir là, donc je conclu très vite par un :**

**BIG BISOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS !!! **

lol


	16. Chapitre 16

**Hellooooooooo !**

**Comment allez-vous ? Désolé, j'ai vu dans vos reviews : la suite bientot ! met vite la suite ! mdr ! Je vous ai fait un peu attendre non ? J'aurai du la mettre avant hier, ou même hier, mais j'ai pas trouvé le temps ! Je répond rapidement aux reviews, là, et ensuite je vous met la suite !**

**☺Yami Ni Hikari : **Merci pour tes reviews ! ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bisous !

**☺JujuLoveDraco :** Mdr ! Merci beaucoup pour ton message ! Je m'excuse... tu m'a dit, je cite : "au fait, y interet a voire la suite dmain ou meme si C possible ctaprem ! "... Je crois que je vais me faire taper! Mdr ! J'ai mis toris jours pour la suite ! Enfin, je suis ravie de voir que ma fic ta plu ! Bisous à toi et j'espère que je reverai une de tes reviews ! LoL !

☺**Artemis : **Bonjour ! Je suis vraiment très heureuse de revoir une de tes reviews à chaque nouveau chapitre ! Je suis super contente de voir que ma fic plait à quelques personnes ! Surtout que c'est ma première fic, j'ai jamais rien écrit avant ! Je m'attendais pas a avoir 30 reviews, et là j'en suis à 52 ! Je trouve ça pas mal pour un début ! J'espère aussi que mon prochain chapitre te plaira, ainsi qu'aux autres ! Big Bisous à toi !

**☺ Vanouettom, mais aussi ☺ Kikou51 :** Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Vanessa ! Kikou Mdr ! Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse de revoir des anciens lecteurs de la Warner !! Quand j'ai arrété de poster sur ce site pour mettre ma fic ici, ça m'embété vraiment de perdre tous mes lecteurs ! ( j'en avais eu plus de 200 !!!!!! ouiiiiiiiinnnnnnn ! snif ) mdr ! Et là, qui je vois ? Bah, d'une part,vous deux! ! Ma tite Gaelle et aussi ma tite Loraine ! Et mon Tit pepe aussi ! J'espère avoir la bonne surprise d'en revoir d'autres ! Vous me manquez tous ! Et ma fic est parti à l'abandon sur l'autre site... je dois être page 20 et qqs... ' Pourtant je fais de la pub pour dire que ma fic était sur ce site... En tout vas, je suis vraiment trèèèèès contente de voir que vous venez relire ma fic ! Jevous fais un énorme bisous mes poulettes ! ( oh le surnom qui craint trop... LoL ) ! Bisouuuuuuus ! ( kikou : Oui, oui, je me grouille ! faut que j'arrive au même niveau que sur la Warner !! mais elle est longue ma fic, je sais pas si vous vous souvenez... mdr ! J'ai même pas fait la moitié de la fic sur la warner et ça prenait plusieurs centaines de pages alors ! lol ! Enfin là, je met pas 1 POV par semaine, mais 6 POVs d'un coup tous les 2 ou 3 jours ! ça va plus vite ! ) Encore Bisous mes loulouttes ( je m'arrange pas avec mes surnoms moi ! lol )

**Satya :**Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ton message ! A quand la suite ? Bien, la suite maintenant ! LoL ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et puis, gros bisous à toi !

**Miss-Elie : **Merci pour ta review ! Voici donc la suite ! Gros bisous et j'espère à bientot !

**Alysa77 :** Hello ! Et bien, j'ai l'impression de me répéter, mais bon... Merci beaucoup pour ton message ! ça me fait plaisir de voir de nouveaux lecteurs ! Mdr ! je sais ! Je coupe toujours mes POVs au mauvais moment... Mais c'est voulu ! Faut toujours laisser un POV en suspense ! mdr ! ça oblige le lecteur curieux à revenir ! LoL ! Et puis, comme je l'ai souvent dit sur le site ou je posté ma fic avant : je suis sadique avec les lecteurs ! LoL ! Je leur fait toujours le coup ! Enfin bon ! Une histoire sans suspense n'est plus une histoire, non ? Gros bisous à toi !

**Vert Emeraude : **Salut ! Merci également à toi pour ta review ! Pour la relation Harry-Drago, je vais devoir vous faire patienter encore un loooooooooooooong moment je le craint ! Mdr ! Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est un amour IMPOSSIBLE, donc ils auront beaucoup de mal à se mettre ensemble... Beaucoup de mal... Enfin, voici une nouvelle suite, toujours pas relation Harry-Drago, mais bon... Suite quand même! Bisous et à bientot !

**Rubigirl :** Bonjour à toi ! Heureuse de revoir une de tes reviews ! Comme Artemis, tu en met souvent, et ça me fait énormément plaisir ! Là aussi, désolée ! Mdr ! J'ai mis du temps pour la suite ! Enfin, 3 jours, c'est pas grand chose en même temps ! Lol ! Bisous à toi ! Et à bientot j'espère !

**Haaaaaaa ! J'ai enfin fini les reviews... Pourtant à relire c'est pas long, mais à écrire... quand j'en vois qui réponde à 30 reviews par chapitre... LoL ! La prochaine fois, je mettrais : merci à touuuuus ! C'est beaucoup plus rapide ! Lol ! Bon, allez, je vous saoule, là ! Voici donc la suite !

* * *

****_POV Harry :_**

Accoutrés des trois gamins, qui n'étaient autres qu'eux-même, Harry, toujours affublé de sa casquette et de ses lunettes noires, Ron et Hermione avançaient calmement vers les attractions afin de résoudre calmement leurs problèmes… enfin… calmement…

- J'arrive pas à le croire, 'Mione ! Tout ça, c'est de ta faute !

- Oh ! Bien sûr ! Et quand c'est vous qui vous faites prendre à Poudlard, c'est ma faute, peut être ?

- Oui ! Tes plans ont toujours un truc qui cloche !

- Ne mens pas, Ron ! Tu sais bien que tout va bien avec moi !

- Hermione ! Tu te souviens de cette magnifique paire de moustaches, de ces oreilles pointues et se cette ravissante queue ?

- Oh ! Harry ! Ne t'y met pas, toi non plus ! Tu sais très bien que je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait de poils de chat ! Et puis, mon plan a fonctionné ! Vous ne vous êtes pas fais prendre et on a su que ce n'était pas Malfoy qui était derrière tout ça !

- Mais oui ! Et l'année derrière, c'était très brillant de ta part de me conduire droit sur les centaures ! On a faillit se faire tuer, 'Mione ! Si le demi-frère d'Hagrid n'était pas intervenu…

- Arrête ! Ça suffit ! J'en ai assez ! C'est la première fois que je veux enfreindre des règles… exprès pour vous ressembler, pour vous faire plaisir ! Vous m'avez toujours dit que vous en aviez marre que je sois trop à cheval sur le règlement ! Que j'étais trop sérieuse ! Que je ne m'amusais pas assez ! Et là, pour une fois que je veux être comme vous, vous me hurlez dessus ! Même si on s'est fais prendre, j'ai quand même essaye ! Alors arrêtez de me crier dessus !

Puis la petite brunette se mit à pleurer. Harry et Ron ne disaient plus rien… Ce que venait de dire leur amie était vrai. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai. Elle avait voulu changer de caractère et de comportement pour eux, pour leur faire plaisir, pour être comme eux… Ils auraient du prendre cela pour un compliment : vouloir être comme eux était une preuve d'affection, si la jeune fille faisait ça, c'est qu'au fond d'elle, elle admirait le caractère des deux jeunes hommes, leurs petites manies, leur détermination, elle les admirait eux. Et il venait de lui crier dessus, et même de la faire pleurer. Pris dans un élan de tendresse, d'attedrissement, Harry se rapprocha de la jeune fille et la prit dans ses bras :

- Chuuuut. Calme-toi, 'Mione. Je suis désolé, vraiment… Je ne voulais pas, et Ron non plus, te faire de peine. C'est juste que je t'en veut un peu d'avoir fais ça parce que… je pensais qu'on allait pouvoir s'amuser ensemble aujourd'hui… tous les trois, dans ces attractions…

- Je sais Harry. Je suis désolée. Dit la jeune fille en ravalant ses larmes.

- 'Mione ! Ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est pas parce que nous devons faire toutes ces corvées que nous n'allons pas nous amuser ! Dit le rouquin en s'approchant d'elle à son tour et en la serrant, lui aussi, dans ses bras. Nous n'avons qu'à faire cela ensemble ! D'abord, avec Harry, on t'aide à retrouver ta cousine, ensuite, toi et Harry, vous m'aidez, et enfin, on aide Harry. On ne se quitte pas de la journée, on reste tous les trois. Ok ?

- Ok ! Approuvèrent les deux autres en faisant de grands sourires.

Le rouquin et la jeune fille se séparèrent difficilement l'un se l'autre, sous le regard du brun qui les trouvé particulièrement adorables tous les deux. Ils regardèrent ensuite leurs « moi » petits.

- Bon… Venez là, les gosses…

- Harry ? Réfléchis à ce que tu dis à ces enfants ! Quand tu étais petit… tu aimais qu'on t'appelle « gosse » ?

- Ben… je ne m'en souviens plus…

- C'est vrai, 'Mione a raison, faut pas leur dire un truc qui nous aurais vexé… étant donné qu'il sont nous. Sinon, il risque de s'enfuir et après, bonjour la journée.

- Bon, les enfants, venez ! On va vous aider ! Allez viens là, toi ! Dit le survivant en tendant ses bras eu petit Harry qui s'y précipita aussitôt.

- Oooh ! Harry ! Tu étais adorable tout petit ! Dit Hermione, littéralement atendrit par le petit garçon blotit dans les bras de son ami.

Harry souriait en sentant le contact de l'enfant dans ses bras. Celui-ci, au grand amusement du brun, commençait déjà à s'y endormir.

- Tu as l'air heureux Harry ? T'as l'air de beaucoup aimer les enfants !

- Bah… Tu vois Ron, j'ai toujours voulu avoir une grande famille plus tard, étant donné que j'ai toujours était seul. C'est pour ça que j'aime bien les enfants. J'aimerais bien en avoir plus tard…

- Mais Harry ! Tu en auras bien un jour ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

- Sauf si je me fais prendre par Voldemort.

- Mais Harry, Tu vas gagner face à lui, c'est sûr ! Tu es très puissant.

- Pff ! Et bien, même si je gagne, 'Mione, ce qui sois-dit en passant, est improbable, qui voudrait de moi ?

- Beaucoup de filles ! Rigola le rouquin en penssant aux nombreuses lettres d'amour que recevait son meilleur ami tous les ans.

- Qui voudrait de moi pour ce que je suis vraiment ?

- Beaucoup de filles ! Lui répondit à son tour la brune.

- Pff ! Mais oui. Allez, venez, on y va.

Ron pris lui aussi le petit Ron dans ses bras, ainsi que Hermione avec sa petite jumelle.

- 'Mione, quand tu étais petite, tu l'a retrouvé où, exactement ta cousine ? Demanda Harry tout en marchant vers les attractions.

- Euh… Jamie était dans un bar, avec ses amis. Tu crois que je la retrouverai aussi dans un bar ?

- Peut être. C'est une idée.

- Ok ! Bien allons voir tous les bars du coin.

- Regardez, là ! Il y a des plans de la foire ! Je vais en prendre un.

Ron partit rapidement vers les petits dépliants qui représentaient toutes les attractions de la foire. Il revint aussitôt et dis à ses amis :

- Et bien ! Je ne savais pas cette fête si grande. Dites, les moldus sont passionés par l'alcool ou pas ?

- Pourquoi tu demande ça ?

- Parce que nous avons18 bars à visiter…18 dans cette foire… Qu'est-ce que ça doit être dans les grandes villes !

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

Le blond évita de justesse l'attaque du lapin géant en sautant sur le côté. Il sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et la pointa vers la créature :

- Ooooh ! Tu crois me faire peur avec ton petit morceau de bois ridicule ? Tu vas faire quoi avec ? Me taper ? Attention, j'ai peur ! Se moqua le lapin en ragardant méchamment le Mangemort.

- Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce qu'est la magie ?

- Bien sûr…

- Les baguettes magiques ? Tu connais pas ?

- Ooooh ! Alors cela ressemble à ça une baguette magique… C'est riquiqui…

- Évidemment ! Comparé à ta taille… Mais tu sais, ce qui est petit n'est pas forcément innofensif…Je crois d'ailleurs que tu en ais la preuve…

La créature regarda pendant un moment la baguette magique qui semblait l'intriguer au plus au point :

- Vas-y ! Dit-il au bout d'un moment au blond.

- Pardon ?

- Fais quelque chose avec, pour voir !

- Euh bah… Ok ! Rictusiempra !

- Le jet de lumière jaune atteignit le lapin géant en pleine poitrine. Il se mit à se tordre de rire sous les yeux ahuris de Draco.

- Honnêtement je ne te trouve pas très intelligent… Pourquoi m'as tu demandé de lancer un sort ? Tu savais que je t'attaquerai, non ? Tu t'es laissé prendre tout seul…

- Ha ! Ha ! Arrêtes-ça s'il te plait ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

- Non, désolé. Je crois que je vais te laisser comme ça. Bonne chance !

Draco se dirigea ensuite vers la cascade et l'examina. Il devait forcément y avoir une sortie derrière. Il suffisait seulement au beau blond de faire attention à ne pas en avaler la moindre goutte.

- Bon, désolé, mes magnifiques cheveux, mais vous allez devoir passer la dessous…

Il tourna son regard vers le lapin qui gesticulait juste derrière lui, tellement il riait, puis il entreprit de passer sous la cascade. Mais au moment où il mettait un pied dans l'eau rose pâle, il sentit une des pattes du lapin le pousser en avant. Il tomba tête la première dans l'eau, et malgré tous ces efforts, en avala une bonne quantité. Il avança rapidement sous la cascade pour prendre le petit passage qui se trouvé derrière avant que l'effet de l'eau ne commence à agir. Aussitôt qu'il eut atteint l'autre partie de la grotte, il sentit ses membres s'allonger. Ses bras, ses jambes, sa tête… tout son corps se métamorphosé. Cela dura plusieurs secondes avant que sa taille ne se stabilise. Maintenant, Draco Malfoy mesuré 2m89.

- C'est pas vrai ! Foutu lapin avec ses grands gestes ! Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Je ne sais même pas combien de temps dure l'effet de cette eau…

Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il n'était plus vraiment dans une grotte, mais dans une sorte de pièce rectangulaire. On pouvait lire sur un des côtés de la pièce le mot « ascenseur ».

- Un ascenseur ? C'est lui qui va me remonter tout en haut de la montagne ? Et bien, dire que je voulais tout escalader et affronter ces bêtes…

Draco se sentait un peu à l'écart dans cette cabine. Quelques centimètres de plus et il ne rentrait pas dedans. Il appuya sur le petit levier qui devait le faire monter. La cabine trembla brutalement mais ne semblait pas vouloir monter. On entendit alors une voix féminine résonner :

- Veuillez monter à moins de 59 personnes, s'il vous plait. Merci.

- 59 personnes ?? Non, mais dîtes que je suis gros tant que vous y êtes !

- Vous êtes gros.

- Merci, je vous ai rien demandé à vous.

- Mais si…

- J'ai dis non !

Draco réalisa soudainement qu'il parlait à un ascenseur.

- Et bien, je suis vraiment tombé bien bas, moi… dire qu'étant petit, j'ai toujours voulu être grand, plus grand que mon père… je crois que je commence à regretter mon 1m85... Attendez là… je parle à un ascenseur ?? Réalisa -til une seconde fois ( ndla : ouais, je sais, il est un peu long à la détente là... on va dire que c'est l'effet négatif de l'eau magique... )

Il releva la tête vers le plafond, qui n'était d'ailleurs qu'à 10 centimètres de son visage, et vit qu'il y avait une trappe. Il la poussa et vit une paires de petits yeux jaunes qui le fixait :

- Qui es-tu toi ?

- Moi ? Je suis Rosaly.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cet ascenseur ?

- C'est moi qui me charge de faire monter et descendre l'ascenseur.

- Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser la magie ?

- Nous ne savons pas faire de magie dans ce monde. A part si on né en étant une créature magique. Mais à part le Démon et l'animal qu'il garde prisonnier, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait d'autres créatures magiques ici…

- Ah… Dis moi, ça t'amuse de dire : veuillez monter à moins de 59 personnes ? T'as pas vu que j'était tout seul ??

- Hi ! Hi ! Si ! Mais tu sais, je n'ai jamais de visiteur ici. C'est rare qu'un sorcier de votre monde trouve la grotte. Avant toi, c'est arrivé qu'une seule fois. Les autres escaladaient la montagne et affronté les créatures.

- Qui était cette personne ?

- Euh… Je crois qu'il ma dit qu'il s'appellait Mucius.

- Mucius ? Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire… Lucius ?

- Ah ! Si, c'est ça ! Lucius ! Il était blond comme toi…

- C'est mon père… Alors, si mes calculs sont bons… tu n'a eut aucune visite depuis 25 ans ?

- Peut être… je ne vois pas le temps passer ici.

- Dis, tu veux pas descendre que je te vois. A part tes yeux jaunes…

- Je peux pas, il y a pas de place en bas.

- Ah oui… effectivement…

- Mais quand tu auras reprit ta taille normale, je descendrais. Dis tu es tout mouillé… tu n'as pas froid ?

- Non, ça va… je me lancerais bien un sort pour me sécher mais… ma baguette à la taille d'un cure-dent là…

- Hi ! Hi ! Non, elle a une taille normale.

- Pour toi, oui. Tu sais combien de temps dure l'effet de cette eau.

- 15 minutes.

- C'est tout ? Bien, dans ce cas, dans 5 minutes, c'est bon.

- Oui.

- Où mène cet ascenceur exactement ?

- Dans la cour du château du Démon.

- C'est surveillé ?

- Non, il n'y a pas un troll dans son château. Il vit tout seul.

- Ok. Ça t'arrive de sortir de ton ascenceur de temps en temps ?

- Non. Je n'ai pas le droit. C'est obligatoire. Et quand je mourrais, on me remplacera et la personne désignée de force devra rester elle aussi ici toute sa vie. Mais le seul moyen pour moi de partir, serrait que quelqu'un tue le Démon une bonne fois pour toute. Ton père et les autres se sont contenté de prendre l'amulette et de partir.

- Moi je dois délivrer un animal.

- Oh ! Et l'amulette ?

- C'est Amélie qui me la donnera en échange de l'animal.

- Dis ?

- Mmm ?

- Tu vas le détruire ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Le démon ! Tu vas nous en débarrasser, dis ?

- Et bien, euh… Je ne suis pas venu pour ça…

- Ooooh ! S'il te plait ! Délivre nous, je t'en pris ! On est tous prisonniers ici. On ne peut faire que ce qu'il nous ordonne. Tu as bien vu dehors qu'iln'y avait pas un chat ! Tu n'a croisé personne ! C'est parce que tout le monde est au poste que lui à attribué le Démon, et personne ne peut le quitter.

- Mais pourtant, j'ai croisé Aïchalt et…

- Aïchalt ?

- Oui… tu le connais ?

- Et comment ! Aïchalt, c'est lui.

- Lui ?

- Le Démon…

* * *

**_POV Harry :_**

- C'est pas possible, j'ai jamais vu ça de toute ma vie !! Ron, ce que tu pouvais être dégoûtant !

- Hé ! J'étais petit !

- C'est pas une raison ! S'il te plait, Rony, dis à ton « moi » mignature d'arrêter ce qu'il fais… ça me dégoûte !

- Rhôlala ! Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie quand tu t'y met, 'Mione !

Ron s'approcha de son « lui » tout petit qui était présentement accroupi par terre :

- Euh… Ron ?

Le petit garçon roux se retourna vers le plus grand, un sourire angélique sur le visage :

- Quoi ?

- Tu peux arrêter de manger les fourmis s'il te plait. Ça ne plait pas trop à mon amie…

Le petit garçon regarda le grand roux qui se trouvait devant lui, sans pour autant savoir que c'était lui plus tard, et regarda ensuite la jeune fille qui le regardait comme s'il… venait de vomir tout son quatre-heure sur lui. Il se pencha en avant et attrapa une fourmi. Puis il marcha en direction d'Hermione et lui demande :

- T'en veux ?

- Mon Dieu !

Hermione mit une main devant sa bouche en reculant de quelques pas.

- Non, merci ! C'est gentil de demander mais… je n'aime pas ça !

Elle alla se mettre derrière le Ron Weasley qu'elle connaissait bien et lui redemanda en lui serrant le bras :

- S'il te plait, Rony ! Je crois que je vais vomir !

- Bon, Ron ! Débarasse-toi de cette fourmi immédiatement et reste tranquille, d'accord ? On va rester ici sagement en attendant qu'Harry et… William reviennent. Tu veux bien ?

- D'accord.

Le petit Ron se dirigea vers la petite Hermione. Il lui tandis la fourmi et celle-ci s'empressa de la saisir et de l'avaler.

- Et bien, 'Mione ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi !

- Je… je mangeais des fourmis ??

- Apparament.

- Mais… mais…

- Tu étais petite 'Mione ! Arrête de faire tout ce cinéma pour rien, tu veux. C'est ridicule.

- Excuse moi, mais je n'aime pas vraiment les fourmis tu vois !

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Bien…

Hermione baissa les yeux et se mit à rougir légèrement :

- Promet-moi que tu ne riras pas. Et dis moi aussi que tu ne le diras à personne.

- Promis.

Bah… un jour, je suis allé chez mes grands-parents. Il faisait très chaud dehors et… je me suis allongé dans le jardin. Mais, tu vois, le problème. C'est que j'étais pile sur une fourmilière. Elle ont commencé à monter sur tout mon corps sans que je m'en rende compte. Quand j'ai réalisé ce qu'il m'arrivait, j'ai paniqué et je me suis mise à gigoter comme une folle. Les fourmis ont du prendre peur et elle m'ont mordu…

- Mordu ?

- Et oui, Ron ! Les fourmis mordent !

- Et bien, tu m'apprend des nouveaux trucs là !

- Ouais… bon… Quand j'ai réussi à me débarrasser de toute ces bestioles, j'avais les bras et les jambes toutes rouges ! Et ça me démangé atrocement. Cela m'a brûler pendant 2 jours. Depuis, les fourmis et moi… Je sais que c'est pas méchant mais… et c'est tout petit aussi… Mais le souvenir de toutes ces bêtes sur moi me répugne… Et quand jenous vois en train d'en manger… Beurk !

Hermione eut un frisson en revoyant les images de ces enfants qui mangeaient des fourmis.

- Ron ! 'Mione ! C'est bon, il a fini !

Ron et Hermione se retournèrent vers les toilettes devant lesquelles ils se trouvaient depuis une dizaine de minutes. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de fouiller chaque bar qui se trouvait sur leur route, le petit Harry avait demandé au grand « William » qu'il avait une envie pressante. Ils se sont donc arrêtés devant les premières toilettes publiques qu'ils ont trouvé. Harry avançait vers eux avec toujours le petit Harry dans ses bras…

- Et bien ! Vous en avez mis du temps !

- Désolé ! Il y avait du monde à attendre. Alors ? Vous avez fais quoi pendant ce temps là ?

- On a surveillé les deux petits et on a un peu discuté.

- Ah ! Ok ! Alors, vous êtes prêts à reprendre nos recherches ?

- Malheureusement… oui !

- Oh ! Ron, je suis vraiment désolée, tout ça c'est ma faute ! Je vois bien que tu aurais préféré t'amuser plutôt que de devoirs réparer ma faute.

- Mais non, Hermignone ! Allez ! Fais nous un beau sourire à Har… William et moi ! Voilà ! Oui, c'est bien mieux ! Dit le rouquin en voyant la jeune fille sourire de nouveau.

- Tu sais Ron, on est plus devant le type qui nous a collé ces corvées ! T'es plus obligé de m'appeler William !

- Je sais, mais bon… les petits pensent que tu t'appelle comme ça alors… Et puis, je te rappelle qu'il y a quelques sorciers ici et là ! Il vaut mieux éviter les « Harry ». Si on croise quelqu'un qu'on connaît, on lui dira que tu es un cousin moldu d'Hermione. Vu que tu es méconnaissable…

- Ron ! Tu m'impressione ! Lui dit Hermione en le regardant qu'un regard admiratif alors qu'ils étaient en train de reprendre leur chemin ! Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais êtres aussi brillant !

- Alors tu pensais que j'étais stupide ?

- Non, pas du tout ! Mais je ne pensais qu'un jour tu ferais preuve d'une aussi grande intelligence !

- Merci… Et ça aussi, je dois le prendre bien ?

- Hermione ? Les interrompit Harry. Dis… ta cousine… elle ressemblait à quoi le jour où vous êtes allé à la fête ! Parce que je viens de penser que je cherche quelqu'un depuis plus d'une demi heure et que je ne sais pas du tout à quoi elle ressemble…

- Ah… Tu aurais pu le dire avant vraiment ! Si je comprend bien, depuis tout à l'heure, c'est comme s'il n'y avait que moi qui cherché ?

- Ouais, c'est ça…

- Bah… je me souviens qu'elle portait une veste en jean… mais rose ! Et une jupe bleue… avec une casquette assortit à ses vêtements et des très grands anneaux aux oreilles… des anneaux rouges !

- Et bien ! Quelle mémoire ! Se moqua gentilement le brun à lunettes noires.

- Ok ! Bah, elle va être facile à repérer ! Ajouta le rouquin.

- Oh !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passent 'Mione ? Demandèrent les deux garçons en même temps.

- Vous ne trouvé pas que c'est… silencieux depuis quelques temps.

Harry et Ron tendirent l'oreille et entendirent les cris et les rires des gens dans les attractions qui fusaient de toute part.

- Bah… Disons que nous devons donner tous les deux un sens différent au mot « silencieux ». Dit Ron.

- Rhô ! Mais je ne parle pas de ce son là ! Tu vois, William à le petit Harry dans ses bras, mais… Rhô ! Enfin ! Tu vois pas !

- Pas vraiment…

- Moi si ! Dis Harry en se retournant. Ron et Hermione juniors ont disparut !

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

Draco regarda longtemps les yeux de Rosaly, étant donné que c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait voir, la bouche grande ouverte, l'air suspicieux…

- Rosaly… Tu es sûre que Aïchalt est le Démon ? Il est trop… trop petit pour l'être…

- Aïchalt possède la même cascade d'eau magique chez lui. La seule différence est que son eau est bleue. Son effet n'est pas d'un quart d'heure mais de 3 heures. Aïchalt possède également de très grands pouvoirs. J'espère pour toi que tu te débrouilles bien en magie…

- Non, non ! Stop ! Pause ! Rosaly ! Aïchalt m'a aidé tout à l'heure, quand j'étais pris au piège avec la créature aquatique… comment c'est son nom déjà…?

- C'est un Aquatrix.

- Ouais, un Aquatrix. Bah, quand je suis sorti, il m'a aidé. Il m'a emmené à l'écart avec un de ses amis…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite. Aïchalt ne t'attendais pas à la sortie. Il voulait seulement vérifier si tu étais bien mort face au monstre. Et puis, tu ne penses pas que s'il aurait voulu t'aider, il aurait fait quelque chose pour te sortir de ce trou d'eau avec le monstre, au lieu d'attendre sagement que tu t'en sorte tout seul ? Je ne pense pas tu vois.

- Mais…

Draco réfléchit un moment : il est vrai que Aïchalt n'avais rien fait pour l'aider. Une fois que la porte s'était refermée entre eux deux, il n'avait même pas essayer de l'ouvrir et étais parti tranquillement en disant qu'il allait chercher de l'aide… si au moins il s'était mis à courir pour chercher de l'aide, cela aurait semblait plus réel, mais il s'était contenté de marcher, comme s'il faisait une simple balade…

- Et… son ami ? Celui qui m'a porté après ?

- C'est son demi-frère. Le seul être de ce monde à être libre de faire ce qu'il veut. Il ne travaille pas.

- Ah…

Draco sentit alors quelques picotement dans tout son corps. Il se mit à tremblait frénétiquement… il reprenait petit à petit sa taille innitiale. Une fois redevenu le jeune homme qu'il était avant, il leva les yeux vers le plafond et regarda les yeux de Rosaly :

- Tu descends maintenant ?

- D'accord.

Draco vit alors une petite créature toute orange descendre tranquillement, pour ensuite se retrouver face au Mangemort : Rosaly était très petite, devant faire dans les 70 cm. Elle avait pour cheveux une longue tignasse rousse et ses yeux n'étais pas jaune comme l'avait cru le Mangemort, mais violet. Ils devaient être jaunes une fois dans le noir. Elle portait une petite robe fabriqué à base de feuilles qui lui arrivée à niveau des genoux. De grand bras lui tombaient sur les côtés, frôlant le sol. Sa petite tête était toute ronde et elle avait des joue particulièrement joufflues. Une vraie bouille de gamin.

- Alors ? Lui demanda t-elle. Tu es sûr de vouloir aller au château du Démon ?

- Sûr !

- Alors c'est parti. Je te fais monter.

Elle se retourna en faisant traîner ses long bras poilus et actionna le levier. L'ascenceur se mit à trembler une nouvelle fois mais moins fortement quand même, et il commença sa montée rapidement.

- Tu va le tuer, hein ?

- Pff… Je vais voir ! Mais je ne te promet rien.

- T'es un Mangemort bizarre…

- Comment ça ?

Draco était vraiment très étonné par ce que venait de dire la petite monstresse. Comment ça il était un Mangemort bizarre ? Que savait-elle des Mangemorts, après tout ? Elle n'en avait rencontré qu'un seul et c'était le père de Draco, Lucius Malfoy. Que lui avait-il bien dit ?

- Bah… Mucius à dit…

- Lucius !!

- Lucius, pardon. Lucius à dit que les Mangemorts étaient destinés à devenir de grands meurtriers. Donc, normalement, quand tu auras fini ton entraînement, si tu le finis bien sûr, tu devras tuer…

- …si je finis mon entraînement ?… Bah dis donc, tu sais rassurer les gens toi… Enfin, oui, tu as raison, je vais devoir tuer…

- Tu sais déjà qui tu devras tuer ?

- … Mon parrain…

- Oh ! Vous devez même tuer vos proches ? Vous êtes monstrueux ! Enfin, si tu n'as pas de mal à tuer ta famille, tu devrais avoir aucun mal à tuer quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas !

- Severus ne fais pas parti de ma famille…

- C'est ton parrain quand même ! Ah ! Tiens ! On est arrivé !

- Quoi ?

Effectivement, l'ascenceur avait déjà traversé toute la montagne et ils étaient maintenant au sommet.

- Bon, je te souhaite bonne chance, moi je dois redescendre maintenant si je ne veux pas que Aïchalt me voit. Il ne m'aime pas trop… Allez, descends vite ! Je compte sur toi ! Je sais que tu peux réussir à tous nous délivrer.

- Mais si Aïchalt meurt, c'est son demi-frère qui aura le pouvoir ensuite… vous ne serez pas libre pour autant.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Son demi-frère est aussi bête que ses pieds ! On pourra facilement le manipuler !

- Je vois… bon, j'y vais…

A peine Draco se fut-il retourné qu'il entendit l'ascenceur redescendre. En face de lui trônait un impressionnant château. Il devait faire à lui tout seul le double de Poudlard… et il ressemblait énormément à Poudlard aussi…

- Et bien ! Il doit pas manqué de place ! Lui qui est aussi grand que Rosaly… je crois bien qu'il est plus petit en plus… Bon… C'est bien beau tout ça, mais je ne vois pas d'entrée…

Draco avait beau regarder autour de lui, il n'y avait pas la moindre porte. IL décida de commencer par traverser le pont-levis. Celui-ci était extrêmement large. Dracoen traversa la moitié sans rencontrer le moindre obstacle, et s'arréta au milieu du pont.. Il se trouvait alors face au mur parfaitement lisse du château. Mais il ne vit pas la moindre porte. A part le mur, il n'y avait rien.

C'est alors que le pont-levis se mit à remonter. Draco sentit le sol tremblait sous ses pieds. Plus le pont se levait, plus il se sentait sur le point de glisser. Une fois le pont aillant atteins quasiment la verticale, Draco ne put se retenir debout plus longtemps et tomba sur le côté, il se sentit rouler sur lui même et il approchait de plus en plus du mur. Rien pour le retenir, le choc était innévitable.

Au moment où il pensait qu'il allait rentrer en collision avec le château, Draco ferma les yeux tout en continuant de glisser. Au bout de quelques secondes, il n'avait toujours pas rencontrer d'obstacle et il trouva cela étrange. Il rouvrit ses paupières et vit qu'il n'était plus à l'extérieur mais à l'intérieur d'un grand vestibule. Il était passé au travers du mur…

* * *

**_POV Harry :_**

- Bon sang ! Vous pouviez pas faire attention à eux !

Harry commençait sérieusement à s'énerver ! Voilà mentant près de 20 minutes qu'ils tournaient en rond, sans parvenir à mettre la main sur un seul des deux gosses.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, William ! Lui cria Hermione qui courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait derrière son ami. C'est vrai, j'aurais du faire plus attention, je m'excuse ! Je fais tout de travers aujourd'hui…

- Non, 'Mione, c'est pas ta faute, c'est la mienne ! Lui dit Ron qui courait à ses côté ! Moi aussi je n'ai pas pensé à les surveiller…

- Si ça peut vous consoler, vous êtes aussi fautifs l'un que l'autre ! Le coupa Harry, qui ne voulait pas que ces deux amis commence une nouvelle dispute pour savoir qui avait commis la faute.

Ils continuèrent de courir, Harry avec sa miniature dans les bras, tout en hurlant des « Ron » et des « Hermione » à tout va ! C'est alors qu'Hermione s'écria :

- Là ! William ! Ron ! Là, regardez !

Les deux garçons stoppèrent leur course et regardèrent dans la direction que leur montrée leur amie. Ils ne virent qu'un rassemblement de jeunes personnes, mais pas la moindre trace d'enfant de 5 ans.

- 'Mione ! Faut pas perdre de temps ! Si tu veux parler à ces personnes, vas-y ! Mais moi je continu de chercher.

- Non, non, non, Har… William ! Regarde la fille là ! La veste en jean rose… la jupe et la casquette bleue… les grandes boucles d'oreilles… c'est Jamie ! C'est ma cousine !

- Sérieux ? Bah viens, on va lui parler !

Ils se dirigèrent vers le groupe d'adolescents et arrivèrent à hauteur de Jamie :

- Excuse-moi ? Demanda Hermione à sa cousine. Tu es bien Jamie ? Jamie Granger ? Est-ce qu'on pourrait te parler un moment s'il te plait ?

Jamie les regarda tous les quatre, le trio et le petit Harry, et se tourna vers ses amis :

- Écoutez, les mecs ! Je reviens, Ok ! J'vais régler ça vite fais ! Commandez-moi une bière en attendant.

- Non mais ça va pas ! Tu vas pas prendre de bière quand même !

Hermione regarda sa cousine comme si elle était folle.

- Excuse moi, ma jolie, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit à toi de me dire ce que je dois faire où non. Allez, venez vite me dire ce que vous vouliez me dire et après laissez-moi.

Elle commença a avancer vers le banc qui se trouvé face au bar où ils étaient, suivit d'Hermione. Harry et Ron étaient resté en arrière et regardèrent Jamie d'un drôle d'air :

- A ton avis, Ron… Jamie est la seule dans sa famille à être comme ça, ou bien c'est Hermione qui est la seule sérieuse de la famille ?

- Bah… j'espère que Jamie est un cas unique…

- Hé, mes mignons ? Ça vous direz de boire un coup avec nous ?

Harry et Ron se retournèrent et regardèrent une des amies de Jamie qui leur faisait un sourire qu'elle voulait charmeur… ce n'était vraiment pas une réussite.

- Alors ? Vous avez perdu votre langue, mes mignons ?

- Désolé, mais ce sera sans moi. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, Wil et moi allons rejoindre Hermione et Jamie. Salut !

Ron attrape le bras d'Harry et parti en lui chuchotant un « p'tain, elle fouette la fille, elle devrait peut être arrêter l'alcool… »

Harry sourit et regarda Hermione qui essayait vainement d'attirer l'attention de sa cousine qui avait les yeux braqués sur… sur lui.

- Mais enfin, Jamie ! Tu m'écoutes oui ou non ??

- Un problème 'Mione ?

- Ah, Har…enfin, William ! Tu peux pas m'aider s'il te plait ? Toi aussi Ron. Elle refuse de m'écouter.

- Excuse-moi, ma fille, mais tu vois, j'ai autre chose à faire que d'écouter une fille dans ton genre… par contre, le brun là… William, tu dis ? Lui je veux bien l'écouter…

- Rhô ! C'est pas vrai !

Hermione était complètement exaspérée. Elle qui avait toujours trouvé cousine génial et gentille, elle avait eut tout faux.

- Bon, vas-y, William ! C'est toi qu'elle veut écouter apparemment…

Harry s'assit sur le banc à côté de Jamie qui le dévoré des yeux.

- Bon, écoutes-moi bien, car je ne le répèterais pas. Je veux savoir une chose… Tu n'aurais pas oublier quelque chose… ou plutôt quelqu'un ? Comme ta cousine, par exemple ? Hermione ?

- Mmm… Ouais ! J'ai croisé mes potes et j'ai voulu boire un verre ou deux avec eux ! Mon oncle et ma tante ont voulu que je veille sur leur fille, mais s'ils pensent que je n'est que ça à faire…

- Je t'arrête ! Tu ne penses pas que c'est complètement inconscient de ta part d'avoir abandonné une fillette de 5 ans dans une foire comme celle-ci ? Réfléchit ! Si jamais il lui arrive problème, comme… je sais pas moi… si elle se fait enlever, tu racontes quoi à ton oncle et ta tante ?

- Bah… je sais pas… je pense qu'ils me tueraient.. C'est qu'ils y tiennent à leur « Hermione en sucre » ! Tu parle d'un surnom, pour un couple dentiste ! Ils ne devraient pas parler de sucre, tu ne pense pas ?

- Je sais pas, je m'en fous ! Moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu retrouves Hermione, et que vous rentriez chez vous ! Et maintenant !

- Ok ! Ok ! De toute façon, j'ai plus qu'un verre à boire, après…

- Pas question que tu reprenne un verre ! Si c'est pour être bourrée comme ta copine là-bas… Commença Ron.

- Qui ? Vanessa ? Bah… Ça lui arrive tout le temps !

- Jamie !

Cette fois si c'était Hermione.

- Ça suffit ! Pour une fille de 18 ans, tu es complètement irresponsable ! Vas-tout de suite me… enfin, vas chercher Hermione maintenant !

- Hé ! Calme… J'y vais… si tu viens avec moi. Demanda t-elle en se tournant vers Harry.

- De toute façon, on allait venir.

- On ? demande Jamie.

- Tous les quatre !

- Quatre ?

- Oui ! Harry viens aussi.

- C'est qui ? Le gamin là ?

- Oui, c'est… mon petit frère.

- Il est trop mignon.

- Hum hum !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux 'Mione ?

- Faudrait peut être y aller non ? Je te rappelle qu'après, on doit s'occuper du cas de Ron et du tien !

- Je sais. Bon on y va.

Ils commencèrent à avancer tous ensemble, accompagnés de Jamie qui boudée parce qu'elle n'avait pas été autorisée à dire au revoir à ses « potes ».

- Comment se fait-il que vous me connaissiez comme ça ? Comment vous savez mon nom ? Et pour ma cousine ? Pourquoi vous m'aidez ? Qui vous a demandé de le faire ?

- Tu poses trop de questions !

- Désolée…

Ils continuèrent d'avancer en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent :

- Ooooh ! Là, regarde ! Des fourmis !

C'était une voix de petit garçon. Ils entendais aussi une petite fille qui disait « oui, oui, oui ! Des fourmis, des fourmis ! ».

- Ce sont eux ! Venez !

Ils se mirent à courir en directions des voix qui provenaient de derrière une caravane. Les deux enfants étaient bien là… à manger des fourmis.

- Rony ! Je vais encore vomir !

- Rhô ! 'Mione ! C'est pas le moment.

- Les enfants ! Appela Harry.

Ceux-ci se redressèrent et en voyant leur « eux adolescents », se mirent à courir pour leur sauter dans les bras.

- Bon, Jamie ! Voilà la petite Hermione ! Vous rentrez, maintenant !

Hermione passa la petite Hermione dans les bras de sa cousine. Celle-ci leur sourit avant de se retourner pour partir. Elle fit quelques pas avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers Harry :

- Tu peux me passer ton numéro ?

- Non.

- J'aurais essayé... Bon… Bah… à la prochaine.

- C'est ça.

Elle se retourna, fit une fois de plus quelques pas avant de partir en poussière avec la fillette.

- Et d'une ! Plus que deux ! Dit Hermione en passant ses bras autour des épaules de ses deux amis, tous deux portant leur miniature.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par « tu peux me passer ton numéro » ? Demanda Ron.

Harry et Hermione se prirent un fou rire sous l'œil suspicieux de leur ami qui ne s'y connaissait vraiment pas en matière de moldu. Et ils repartirent ainsi vers le centre de la fête…

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

Draco regarda le hall dans lequel il se trouvé. Rosaly avait raison quand elle disait qu'il était incroyablement grand. Le plafond était si haut qu'on avait peine à le voir. Les murs étaient de couleur jaune et une dizaine de portes l'entouré. N'ayant aucune idée de l'endroit où aller, Draco décida d'ouvrir la porte qui se trouvé juste en face de lui. C'était une énorme porte noire, assez grande pour laisser passer un géant. Le Mangemort s'en approcha mais réalisa bien vite que la porte était plus grande qu'elle en avait l'air lorsqu'il était plus loin. Elle devait mesurer dans les 3 mètres de haut. Le blond abandonna bien vite l'idée d'ouvrir cette porte lorsqu'il vit qu'il était dans l'incapacité totale de l'ouvrir. La poignée étant trop haute. Il se dirigea donc vers la porte couleur rouge sang. Elle était de taille tout a fait normale, mais seule petit problème, elle était verrouillée :

- Alohomora !

Rien ne se produisit.

- Et merde ! Bon… je devrais peut être pas passer de porte en porte, ce serait beaucoup trop long… qu'est-ce que c'est que ce mini truc ?

Draco s'approcha d'une porte qu'il n'avait pas vu jusqu'alors. Elle devait mesurer 80 centimètres de haut et 60 de largeur. Et elle était toute rose.

- C'est une maison de poupée ou quoi ?

Il s'en approcha et pensa soudainement que cela pouvait être très probablement la porte qu'emprunté Aïchalt, étant donné qu'il était de taille miniature lorsqu'il ne buvait pas l'eau de la fontaine.

Malfoy sourit triomphalement lorsqu'il parvit à ouvrir la porte. Il se mit accroupi pour voir ce qui se cachait derrière. C'était une chambre. Une énorme chambre. Dans un petit lit dormait le Démon en personne. Silencieusement, il se mit à plat ventre par terre et se glissa dans la pièce, la porte étant trop petite, il lui était tout bonnement impossible d'y rentrer à quatre patte, et encore moins debout.

Il parvint dans la chambre avec quelques difficulté, mais lorsqu'il fut bel et bien à l'intérieure, la porte se referma lourdement, provoquant un bruit du diable qui réveilla Aïchalt.

- Hein ? Qu… quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tiens, tiens… Comme on se retrouve…

- Oh ! C'est toi ? Tu tombe bien ! Tu vas jamais me croire, mais le Démon m'a kidnappé et m'a emmené ici. Je suis content que tu viennes pour…

- Te fatigues pas Aïchalt ! On m'a tout dis ! Je sais que c'est toi le Démon.

- Oh… Vraiment ? Tu veux bien attendre une minute s'il te plait.

Aïchalt se le va et se mit à courir vers son armoire. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, Draco vit qu'à l'intérieur, il n'y avait pas d'habits ou quoique se soit qui se trouve habituellement dans une armoire, mais une fontaine. Une fontaine à l'eau bleue…

Aussi rapidement qu'il le pu, Draco se dirigea vers l'armoire et la ferma au nez d'Aïchalt.

- Hé ! Mais laisse moi ! J'ai un peu soif…

- Pour ça aussi, laisse tomber ! J'ai pas envi que tu deviennes un géant pendant trois heures d'affilé.

- Comment peux-tu… ? La grotte ! Tu as emprunté le passage de la grotte ! C'est pour ça que tu sais tout ! Tu as croisé Rosaly ?

- Oui, en effet.

- Très bien… Dès que j'en aurais fini avec toi, je le tuerai…

- Tu ne lui feras rien, et vu comment tu es pour le moment, tu as très peu de chance de me battre… mon p'tit !

- Hé ! Tu me laisserais boire une p'tite goutte, je…

- Non. Maintenant, bas-toi !

- Comme tu veux ! Mais ne sous-estime pas ma puissance, sorcier !

- Fais vois, lui demanda Draco soudain moins sûr de lui.

Pourquoi donc ce petit farfadet avait-il l'air si sûr de lui ? Lui qui étais si petit…

Il n'eut pas le temps de penser d'avantage qu'il se sentit se soulever dans les airs. Il se retrouva 3 mètres plus loin et vit que le farfadet avait les mains sur les tempes et qu'il se concentrait. C'était lui qui avait utilisé de la magie…

- Comment est-ce que…

Mais Draco s'arrêta en voyant qu'Aïchalt avait de nouveau ouvert l'armoire, et qu'il avait sauté en plein dans la fontaine…

Il ressortit de l'armoire, le regard noir. Il avait un sourire diabolique à ses lèvres… et soudain, il se mit à grandir, arrivant à au moins 2m90... Comparez à lui, Draco était un petit bébé tout ce qu'il a de plus inoffensif…

* * *

**Voilà... euh... j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action et tout dans ce chapitre... Si j'ai bonne mémoire, devrait y en avoir plus dans le prochain... Va falloir que je me relise !**

**Pour ceux qui ont vu mon skyblog ( ), vous aurez peut etre reconnu dans cette suite le dernier dessin que j'ai fait ! La scène de la foire ! **

**Je vous fait des gros bisous et la suite, bien, vendredi soir normalement ! Sinon, samedi ! **

**Bisous ! **


	17. Chapitre 17

**Bonjour amis lecteurs ! Comment allez-vous ?**

**Je voudrais d'abord m'excuserpour mon retard...Je vous avez dis Vendredi, voir même samedi, et on est lundi... Seulement, le net à été coupé chez moi, et ça ne fait que tout juste remarcher, donc voilà ! En tout cas, la suite reste au rendez-vous ! Je vous la met tout de suite !**

**Je remercie avant oute chose toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews depuis le début ! Merci infiniment ! Je vous adore tous !**

**Sur ce ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**_POV Harry :_**

Toujours accompagnés de leurs miniatures dans les bras, les deux garçons avançaient calmement en suivant leur amie qui était en tête. Ron ne cessait de fixer la jeune fille, ce qu'Harry remarqua tout de suite. Il donna un coup de coude au rouquin. Ron se tourna vers lui et lui posa un regard interrogateur. Harry lui fit un regard qui en disait long accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Le roux se mit à rougir et s'exclama :

- N'importe quoi !

- Quoi ?

Hermione s'était retournée en entendant le garçon aux multiples taches de rousseur et lui avait demandé aussitôt ce qu'il avait.

- Euh… je…

- Ce qu'il veut dire, 'Mione, c'est que tu es particulièrement ravissante aujourd'hui…

- Harry ! S'écria Ron, choqué de l'audace de son ami.

- Quoi ? C'est ce que tu viens de me dire non ?

- Non, je…

Ron rougit et parti en avant des autres d'un pas rapide.

- Ça va 'Mione ? Demanda Harry à la jeune fille qui avait rosie légèrement en entendant les paroles d'Harry.

- C'est vrai ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Il a vraiment dit ça ?

- Pas vraiment… mais il le pensait… plus ou moins…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Oh ! Regarde ! Un marchand de glaces ! Tu en veux une, mon p'tit Riry ? Demanda Harry à sa miniature, afin d'éviter le sujet. Viens, je vais t'en prendre une… Ah ! Mais j'ai pas d'argent…C'est pas grave ! On va se débrouiller…

Et il parti dans une direction tout à fait opposé au marchand de glace.

Hermione resta stoïque un moment, puis décida d'aller voir Ron.

De son côté, Harry chercher des yeux deux rouquins qui répondaient aux noms de Charly et Bill. Il avait voulu entre autre aider ses deux amis en disant à Hermione que Ron lui avait dit qu'il la trouvait mignonne, même si ce n'était pas vrai. Malgré tout, Harry savait que c'est ce que pensait le garçon. Rien qu'en les regardant se disputer, se lancer des regards en coin, et les p'tits surnoms, comme « Rony »… cela montrait bien que les deux jeunes personnes s'aimaient beaucoup, même s'ils se refusaient de l'admettre. Harry espérait que la petite discussion qu'ils devaient avoir maintenant ferait avancer les choses… sinon, tant pis, ce serait pour la prochaine fois.

Il prit le petit Harry par la main et l'entraîna vers un banc. Ils s'assirent tous les deux et attendirent calmement que les deux autres aient terminé.

- J'ai faim…

- Pardon ? Tu as faim ?

- Voui…

- Mais… je n'ai rien… pas même un centime…

Harry sentit une main se poser sur son épaule :

- C'est ton petit frère ? Il est mignon… il a faim, c'est ça ?

Harry se retourna et regarda la personne qui l'avait interpellé. C'était un garçon d'une dizaine d'année, accompagné de ce qui semblait être son petit frère, vu la ressemblance frappante qu'il y avait entre eux. Tous les deux étaient roux, le visage couvert de taches de rousseur. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de Charly et Bill Weasley.

- Si tu veux, on a des gâteaux dans nos poches… c'est notre mère qui les a fait… c'est assez bon, si ça peut t'aider.

- Merci, c'est gentil de votre pars… je m'appelle William… et vous ?

Bien qu'il pensait connaître la réponse, il voulait s'assurer qu'il était bien question des deux frères recherchés.

- Moi c'est Charly… Lui c'est Bill… On est à la recherche de Ron, notre petit frère… il a le même âge que ton frère je pense… je crois qu'on lui a fait peur quand on lui a criait dessus…

Charly avait l'air embarrassé :

- Maman va nous tuer…

- Mais non, on va le trouver… j'espère… Ajouta Bill.

- Si vous voulez, je peux vous dire où il est. Il est avec mon meilleur ami… on l'a trouvé tout à l'heure et il vous cherchait.

- Vrai ?

- Ha ! Ha ! Oui, c'est vrai. Je vous demanderez seulement d'attendre un peu. Ron parle avec Hermione et…

- Ron ? Il parle avec une fille ? A son âge ?

- Ha ! Ha ! Non, Ron, c'est le nom de mon meilleur ami.

- Ah ? Ils ont le même nom ?

- Voilà, c'est ça.

- Ils vont venir quand ?

- Dès qu'il auront fini… j'espère que ça ne va pas se terminer en grosse engueulade.

- Tiens, au fait ! Voilà mes gâteaux. Ils peut tous les prendre ! Je n'en veut pas.

- Merci, c'est sympa.

Harry se saisit du paquait que lui tendait le petit Charly et le remercia. Harry donna le paquet à Harry junior qui s'en saisit en murmurant un léger merci, tout en rougissant.

Ce qu'il vit stupéfia Harry. Il avait oublié a quel point il était timide étant petit. Que le simple fait de recevoir un gâteau le gêné… tout ça à cause de l'horrible famille qui l'avait élevé. Sans savoir ce qui lui prenait, Harry se pencha vers le petit garçon et embrassa sa petite cicatrice, tout en lui disant :

- De rien, mon grand. C'est normal ! J'allais pas te laisser mourir de faim, quand même.

Il regarda la petite cicatrice du garçon et une pensée lui vient à l'esprit. Les deux frères Weasley étaient des sorciers et s'ils voyaient la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front du petit, ils allaient tout de suite savoir de qui il s'agissait…

Rapidement, Harry fit semblant d'ébouriffer la petite tête brune qui se trouvait à ses côté et ne s'arrêta que lorsque des cheveux recouvraient l'éclair.

- T'aime ça ? Demanda Bill au petit Harry.

Celui-ci lui répondit d'un signe de tête timide, qui fit fondre Harry :

- C'est fou ce que je pouvais être adorable…

- Quoi ?

- Oh ! Rien du tout… Tiens, tenez ! Les voilà !

Harry se leva et fit des signes de mains aux deux autres. Il arrêta cependant son signe en voyant que Ron et Hermione se tenaient tous les deux par la main…

- Oh ! Oh ! Mais que vois-je ?

Hermione s'approcha de lui et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue :

- Merci, Harry.

- De quoi ?

- C'est grâce à toi… Avec Rony, on a mis les choses au point… J'étais à moitié en train de lui crier dessus à cause de tout à l'heure, et comme je refusé de me calmer, il m'a…

Hermione se mit à rougir violemment…

- Il t'a ?

- Pour me faire taire il m'a…

- Je l'ai embrassé.

Harry tourna son regard vers le rouquin qui rougissait atrocement. Les oreilles étant plus rouge que les joues.

- Sérieux ?

- Bah… ouais.

- T'avais raison, Harry ! Il était temps qu'on se le disent Ron et moi… qu'on s'aimait je veux dire. C'était ridicule d'attendre plus longtemps…

- Et ?… C'est officiel maintenant ?

- Bah… je crois, oui.

- Bien sûr que c'est officiel.

- Je suis content pour vous ! Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point. Quand les autres sauront, ils diront : c'est pas trop tôt ! Ils en auront mis du temps !

- Comment ça ? Ça se voyait tant que ça ?

- Plutôt, oui ! Oh ! Au fait ! J'ai retrouvé tes frères, Ron !

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui…enfin, disons que ce sont eux qui m'ont trouvé…

- Où ça ?

- Derrière moi !

Ron regarda Harry bizarrement, puis lentement, glissa sa tête de côté de sorte à pouvoir voir derrière le dos de son ami. Il vit deux garçons roux qui regardaient en souriant le petit Harry manger ses gâteaux.

- Ah ! Je vois… ça fait bizarre… un Bill sans cheveux long… c'est horrible ! On voit comment ma fléchette lui a arraché la natte… je vais me faire tuer… encore une fois…

- Ha ! Ha ! Ouais, c'est clair !

Ron s'approcha de ses deux « petits » frères et leur dit :

- Salut ! Je vous rend votre frère ! Il est adorable !

- Adorable ? Ouais c'est vrai ! Il est mignon, c'est sûr ! Mais c'est pas toujours le cas… D'ailleurs, Ron ! Va falloir qu'on parle ! C'est quoi ça ? T'enfuir comme ça après avoir arraché ma natte !?! Tu sais que j'ai mis un temps fou avant d'arriver à cette longueur de cheveux ! Je suis comme toi et Charly, maintenant ! Faut que je reparte de zéro ! C'est maman qui va être contente de ne plus voir ma tresse. Mais là ! Moi, est-ce que j'ai l'air content ?!!

- Bill ! Arrête ! Tu vas le faire pleurer…

Mais c'était trop tard, le petit Ron pleurer déjà à chaudes larmes et il se blotti dans les bras du grand Ron.

- Tu as raison, Charly… Excuse-moi, Rony… Je voulais pas… C'était pas ta faute après tout, tues trop petit pour ce genre d'attraction… les fléchettes, à 5 ans… Rony ? Regarde-moi ? Regarde ton grand frère... S'il te plait ! Me fait pas la tête ! J'aime pas quand on se dispute !

Le petit Ron regarda son frère un moment avant de lui tendre les bras. Bill lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras :

- Tu me promet de plus faire de bêtise comme ça, hein ?

- Promis ! Dit le petit Ron en serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait son grand frère à la coupe incroyablement étrange…

- Bien… J'ai pas envi d'avoir unautre frère comme Fred et George. Allez, on va rentrer à la maison… Merci pour votre aide. Dit-il a l'intention des trois grands.

- Oui, c'est vrai ! Merci beaucoup. C'est gentil de votre part.

- De rien Charly… Bill. Et puis, merci pour les gâteaux.

- Ha ! Ha ! Oui, notre mère nous goinfre de biscuits ! Alors, quitte à pouvoir se débarrasser de quelques uns !

- A bientôt.

Les trois rouquins se retournèrent et une fois de plus, la miniature et sa famille disparut en fumée.

Harry se tourna vers les deux autres. Ron était totalement figé sur place.

- Vous avez vu ça ? Je savais pas que mes frères tenaient tant à moi, comme ça ! Je me suis toujours souvenu de nos disputes et tout, mais pas des câlins qu'on se faisait comme ça…

- J'aurais bien voulu avoir un frère… ou une sœur… mais j'ai seulement eut droit à un cousin… que j'aime à un point, vous ne pouvait pas imaginer… Marmonna Harry.

- Ha ! Ha ! Moi, c'est ma cousine qui m'a étonné… je ne la savais pas comme ça… je l'ai toujours vue sérieuse, gentille… et pas alcoolique…

- Ouais… bah, quelque soit l'endroit où on va, il yaura toujours quelque chose qui nous étonne.

- C'est ton tour, maintenant Harry. On y va maintenant ?

- Oui. Harry ? Tu viens ?

Le petit Harry descendit de son banc et se précipita dans les grands bras protecteurs et musclés de « William ».

- Allez ! On y va !

Et les quatre compagnons reprirent leur chemin, Harry avec Harry dans ses bras, Ron et Hermione derrière, main dans la main…

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

Draco regardait toujours le géant rouge qui se trouvé devant lui. Aïchalt, celui qu'il avait au début considéré comme un compagnon de route pour parvenir jusqu'ici, était tout près à lui sauter dessus et de l'égorger. Le blond se demandait comment il allait sortir de là. La petite porte était trop petite pour qu'il est le temps de s'y glisser rapidement en cas d'extrême danger… Le temps qui se penche et qu'il commence à ramper par terre que le farfadet lui attrapé les jambes et le ramené en arrière… Les fenêtres derrière ? Oh ! Oui, bien sûr ! C'est une possibilité… si on saut voler sans ballet… parce qu'elles étaient à plus de 20 mètres de haut… Non, Draco Malfoy était bel et bien pris au piège dans cette pièce avec le Démon.

- Alors, Draco ? Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Tu pourrais boire de mon eau aussi, mais… je ne veux pas partager. Je suis d'un égoïsme…

- Ferme-là !

Draco ne voulait pas parler pour le moment, il voulait réfléchir… Réfléchir à un moyen de vaincre le Démon… Mouais, mais comment ? Il ne connaissais pas encore de sort suffisamment puissant pour…

- Tu fais quoi là ? Il est si beau que ça, le mur ?

Cette phrase du Démon tira le blond de ses pensées. Il n'avait pas pu réfléchir à grand chose, seulement aux trucs qu'il ne pouvait pas faire… c'était déjà ça, cela évitera les erreurs…

- Je ne regarde pas le mur… j'attend.

- Quoi ?

- Lé déluge…

- ...

- Que tu m'attaques, imbécile! J'aime pas commencer ! Je préfère rappliquer ! S'enerva le blond.

- Si tu crois que je vais faire le premier pas, tu te met le doigt dans l'œil.

- Bien… Dans ce cas, on va rester a attendre que l'un de nous deux réagisse.

- Ok !

Draco croisa les bras tout en gardant sa baguette en main et regarda droit dans les yeux le Démon, lui lançant un regard froid. Le Démon, lui, regardait Draco et attendait patiemment qu'il se décide à attaquer.

Le blond profita de ce moment pour réfléchir encore… Il pensa un moment de rester comme ça trois heures, le temps que l'eau ne fasse plus effet… Cependant, ce n'était pas le genre d'un Malfoy de rester a fixer son ennemi sans faire le moindre geste, sans lancer la moindre remarque. Il trouva que la scène devait être ridicule à voir : deux ennemis qui se fixent, bras croisés, et qui attendent… sans que rien n'arrive. Il décida de fairele tour de la chambre pour voir s'il pouvait trouver quelque chose afin d'anéantir le Démon.

Il effectua quelques pas en arrière afin de s'approcher du lit, et de la petite table de chevet :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Bien… étant donné que tu ne fais rien, et que je n'ai pas l'attention de commencer aussi, j'ai décider de visiter ta chambre ! Elle est cool…

- Mmm… Tu veux faire quoi exactement ? Tu sais, je ne suis pas stupide !

- Vraiment ? J'aurais cru…

Draco s'approcha rapidement des fenêtres et en ouvrit une.

- Tu fais quoi là ?

- Excuse-moi ! Mais je crève de chaud. C'est mauvais pour ma peau fragile et… je ne peux pas permettre à mon merveilleux corps de transpirer ! Ce n'est pas hygiénique !

Draco se retourna et regarda par la fenêtre… Mais il recula aussitôt de quelques pas et se retourna, la baguette levée.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Draco ? Tu as peur du vide ?

- J'ai surtout eut le mauvais pressentiment que tu me pousserais, et vu ce qu'il y a en dessous, je préfère éviter le risque.

Le Démon souri. Il n'avait même pas pensé à le pousser. Il est vrai que le blond n'y aurait pas survécu. Sous les fenêtres se trouvé des centaines de troncs en bois, avec les boutes pointus. Si le Mangemort serrait tombé, il se serrait fait littéralement embroché.

- Tu sais…

Draco leva la tête pour regarder le Démon, et continua sa phrase :

- Tu sais que… si tu ne m'attaques pas… je ne le ferais pas non plus… et, si tu ne le fais pas , il viendra le moment où ta magnifique flotte bleue n'agira plus… et là ! Je t'attaquer sans problème…

- Que…?

Draco regarda le Démon réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il n'avait pas penser à l'effet limité de l'eau… C'est alors qu'il baissa la tête vers le petit Mangemort et tandis une main en avant, près à attaquer… ce qu'avait espérer le blond en lui disant cela.

Draco vit une boule de feu apparaître dans la main d'Aïchalt. Aussitôt, il lança la boule de feu sur le blond qui fit un bond sur le côté pour l'éviter. Le feu atteignit un rideau qui se mit à flamber aussitôt. Ignorant que la pièce allait se réduire en cendre, le farfadet géant fit apparaître des longues baguettes tranchantes, faites de glace. Il les lança les unes après les autre sur le Mangemort :

- Protégo !

Un bouclier transparent apparut devant le jeune homme, et les lames se retrouvèrent au sol. Se relevant, Draco tendit sa baguette et prononça :

- Pétrificus Totalus !

Le Démon reçut le sort en pleine poitrine. Cependant, devant lui apparut une sorte de barrière protectrice qui détourna le sortilège.

- Comment as-tu fais pour arrêter ça ?

- Hé ! Hé ! J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac, petit…

- Faudrait déjà que tu l'ai, le sac… Mais vas-y ! Lance moi un sort ! Je regarde ! Jusqu'à présent, ta boule de feu et tes lames tranchantes n'ont eut aucun effet… à part faire brûler ta chambre…

Le démon regarda derrière le dos du blond et vit que d'énormes flammes brûlaient partout… Toutes les fenêtres avaient disparu, sauf une. Celle qui était éloignée des autres. La table de chevet avait également était détruite et les flammes s'en prenaient mentant au lit.

- Tu as détruit ma chambre !

- Moi ? Non mais c'est pas moi qui ait eut l'idée de lancer du feu ! Tu as de la chance d'avoir une grande chambre, on peut se mettre à l'écart et s'éloigner du feu…

- S'éloigner ? Tut tut tut ! Non, on va s'en approcher plutôt !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le blond n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'il se sentit se soulever dans les airs, comme l'avait fait le Démon plus tôt pour l'écarter de l'armoire. Draco se retrouva au sol brutalement et lorsqu'il se releva, il vit qu'il était prisonnier des flammes…

Pris au piège, il se mit à réfléchir rapidement à un moyen de s'en sortir. La réponse lui vint tout de suite à l'esprit en voyant la fontaine dans l'armoire. Il lança le sortilège d'attraction pour attirer la fontaine jusqu'à lui et arrêta le sort avant de la recevoir en pleine figure. La fontaine tomba et se brisa, répandant de l'eau partout. Draco se protégea le visage pour être sûr de ne pas en avaler. L'eau éteignit quelques flammes et Draco passa rapidement par le passage qui lui été offert. Il vit le Démon le regarder fixement, on avait l'impression que ses yeux allaient quitter leur orbite.

- Ma… ma fontaine ! Je vais te tuer !!

Il tandis ses deux bras en avant et une bourrasque de vent en jaillit, propulsant le blond contre le mur. L'épaule meurtrie, il se releva, la douleur se montrant clairement sur son visage. Dire qu'avant, ce Démon était tout petit, qu'il avait l'air aussi gentil qu'un elfe de maison… Un elfe de maison ? Draco se souvint de se qui s'était passé chez lui la veille… Ses amis qui étaient là et qui voulaient voir le nouveau sort qu'il avait appris… Il n'y avait même pas pensé. Il se redressa fièrement, un sourire triomphant sur le visage :

- J'ai petit cadeau pour toi, Aïchalt. Impero !

Le sort frappa de plein fouet le Démon qui resta immobile, prêt à attendre l'ordre. Comme il l'avait fait chez lui, il demanda au Démon de se jeter par la fenêtre. Cependant, contrairement à son elfe de maison, ce n'était pas un buisson qui l'attendait… mais la mort.

Obéissant à l'ordre, le Démon se dirigea vers la fenêtre et quelques secondes plus tard, se laissa tomber dans le vide.

Draco eut un sursaut en entendant un craquement d'os, et le son de la chair qui se faisait transpercer. Ne voulant pas regarder par le fenêtre ce qu'était devenu Aïchalt, Draco se retourna et regarda partout autour de lui afin de trouver l'animal prisonnier. Il ne vit cependant rien. Rien à part une armoire mise particulièrement à l'écart de tout le reste.

Il s'en approcha rapidement et l'ouvrit. Ce qu'il vit alors était sans aucun doute le plus bel animal volant qu'il n'eut jamais vu de toute sa vie. La créature volée était bien là… Et c'était un phénix. Pas un phénix de feu, non ! Mais de glace. Contrairement au phénix normaux, qui avaient des plumes rouge feu et qui flambaient lors de leur mort, ce phénix là était blanc avec le bout des plumes bleu. Ses yeux étaient couleur glace et il semblait briller constamment, comme de la glace au soleil. Ces phénix rarissimes ne prenaient pas feu lors de leur mort, mais fondaient. Ils renaissaient de l'eau laissée après la fonte. Le phénix s'envola et se posa sur l'épaule du blond, conscient qu'il venait pour l'aider à se sauver d'ici.

Draco réalisa soudain qu'il était prisonnier d'une pièce en feu, avec une fenêtre comme seule issue… fenêtre infranchissable…

Le phénix, animal intelligent, compris aussitôt dans quelle situation le blond se trouvé, et, rapidement, saisit de ses pattes les épaules du Mangemorts. Il le souleva du sol et, aussi vite que possible, s'envola par la fenêtre. Draco ferma les yeux en passant au dessus du corps d'Aïchalt, ne voulant pas voir cet horrible spectacle.

S'envolant toujours plus haut, Draco se demanda où l'emmené l'animal. C'est alors qu'il vit, haut dans le ciel, une porte… Une porte avec aucun mur de chaque côtés. Une fois en face, Draco tandis le bras pour l'ouvrir et l'oiseautraversa l'ouverture dans le ciel.

Une fois de l'autre côté, il le lâcha et Draco se sentit atterrir lourdement sur un sol. Une grande main se tendit vers lui pour l'aider à se relever :

- Tu as réussis ! Entendit-il, avant de se sentir soulever dans les airs et atterrir dans une paire de grand bras…

* * *

**_POV Harry :_**

Harry marchait silencieusement, le petit Harry lui tenant la main. Ron et Hermione le suivaient silencieusement, toujours main dans la main. Ils trouvaient adorable la façon dont Harry veillé sur le petit. Peut être se souvenait-il de son enfance difficile et qu'il voulait prendre soin de lui, comme il aurait aiméqu'on le fasse àson âge. Le petit Harry bailla bruyamment, faisant sourire les trois autres. Harry se baissa et prit le petit dans ses bras :

- Tu es fatigué, mon grand ? Je vais te porter jusqu'à la maison, Ok ? Ça te fatigueras moins.

- Harry, tu était vraiment trop mignon petit ! Dit Hermione en regardant le petit mettre ses bras autour du cou d'Harry et blottir sa tête contre son épaule.

- Oui. C'est vrai, mais… Je le suis toujours !

- Ha ! Ha ! Mais dites-moi, jeune homme ! En voilà quelqu'un de modeste !

- Moi ? Toujours !

- Ha ! Ha ! Oh ! Regardez ! La sortie est là-bas ! On y va maintenant ?

- Oui, il vaut mieux en finir rapidement.

- Hum ! Ouais ! J'ai adoré ma première journée dans une fête moldue ! C'est vrai que ça vaut le détour !

- Oh ! Allez, Rony ! Il y en aura d'autre !

- C'est vrai, Rony ! 'Mione à raison !

- Harry ! M'appelle pas comme ça !

Harry sourit à son ami qui avait reprit une couleur rouge. Décidément, il ne pouvait pas se mettre en colère sans que cela ne se remarque.

Ils franchirent bientôt la sortie et se retrouvèrent dans une rue totalement différente à celle qu'il avaient emprunté lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés.

- Et bien ! Ça change… Alors Harry ! Toi qui habites dans cette région, tu te reconnais ?

- Euh… Je dirais que nous sommes à Staffing Clow… Mais je ne suis pas sûr… Je n'y suis pas allé depuis 6 ans au moins…

- Mmm… Regardez autour de vous si vous voyez une pancarte d'indication.

Les trois adolescents jetèrent des regards partout autour d'eux jusqu'à ce que Ron prenne la parole :

- Ici ! Staffing Clow… Tu as raison, Harry. C'est loin de ta maison ?

- Non, enfin… Ça fait de la marche quand même… Nous sommes à 2 kilomètres de Little Whinging.

- 2 kilomètres ? Bah vas falloir marcher ! On a combien de temps ?

- Bien… il est bientôt midi… Disons, on peut se permettre de rentrer à une heure, une heure et demie… Severus n'y verra pas d'inconvénient, j'espère…

- Ah oui, parce que… 'Mione ! Le portoloin qui doit nous ramener à Square Grimmaurd, il part à 14 heures !

- Oui, c'est vrai… Il va falloir faire vite.

- Ok ! Alors allons-y !

Ils commencèrent à marcher en silence, suivant Harry qui connaissait le chemin. Le trajet se fit sans problème, et ils arrivèrent une heure et quart plus tard. La maison des Dursley était toujours pareil depuis toutes ces années. Aucun changements visibles… Harry et ses amis s'approchèrent de la maison. C'est à ce moment là que le petit Harry se réveilla :

- Où on est ?

- T'es réveillé ? Bah, là, on est chez ton oncle et ta tante… On t'a ramené chez toi.

- NON !

Le petit se dégagea des bras d'Harry et courut derrière Hermione pour se cacher derrière elle :

- VEUX PAS !

- Mais il faut bien que tu rentre chez toi, p'tit bonhomme !

- NON !

Harry regarda ses amis et leur fit comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Hermione sembla comprendre la première car elle se pencha vers le petit garçon toujours caché derrière elle :

- Écoutes, Harry, je sais que tu n'aime pas ton tonton et ta tata, mais tu dois bien comprendre qu'il faut que tu rentre chez toi. Tu ne vas pas dormir dehors, quand même ?

- C'est toujours mieux que mon placard…

- Placard ?

Hermione et Ron se tournèrent vers le grand Harry, celui qu'ils connaissaient, et le regardèrent étonné :

- Comment ça, placard ? Demanda le roux.

- Oh ! C'est rien… rien du tout.

Les deux autres ne préfèrent pas insister, voyant que leur ami ne voulait pas aborder ce sujet.

- Allez, petit ! On te ramène chez toi que tu le veuille ou non ! Dit Ron en se penchant vers l'enfant.

- Mais ils vont me frapper !

- Ils ne t'on jamais frappé !

C'était Harry qui venait de parler. Ron et Hermione furent surpris par le ton de leur ami :

- Harry, dit-moi ? J'ai raison ? Ils ne t'on jamais frappé ?

Bien que connaissant parfaitement la réponse à sa question, Harry attendait la réponse de l'enfant.

- Non… Répondit le petit Harry en baissant la voix.

Harry sourit en le voyant rougir.

- Tu sais, c'est pas parce qu'ils ne t'aime pas, qu'ils te privent de tout, qu'ils ne t'offrent jamais de cadeaux, qu'ils ne te souhaitent pas bon anniversaire… Ou encore qu'ils ne t'achètent même pas de vêtements, qu'il te crient souvent dessus, qu'ils te frapperont… Ils ne sont pas si méchants… Ils ont juste peur…

- Peur de quoi ?

- Pas de quoi. De qui. Ils ont peur des « autres », ils ont peur de toi.

- De moi ?

- Oui… Ils ont peur que tu leur face du mal…

- Mais je veux pas leur faire de mal… et je peux pas.

- Si tu peux, seulement, tu ne le sais pas encore… Écoutes, mon grand, tu vas rentrer, Ok ? Ton oncle et ta tante vont te crier dessus, mais ils ne te feront aucun mal, sois-en sûr ! Je sais ce que je dis ! Bien sûr, ils vont te hurler dessus, et les paroles qu'ils diront seront dures, tu auras envi de pleurer, mais sois fort ! Essaie de retenir tes larmes devant eux… ça leur feraient trop plaisir de voir que tu pleure…

- Mais…

- S'il te plait, p'tit bonhomme ! Fais ça pour moi Ok ?

Le petit garçon scruta Harry un moment avant d'hocher la tête en signe d'approbation. Il prit la main du grand Harry qui le conduisit à la porte, et sonna…

L'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia ouvrirent ensemble quelques instants plus tard et regardèrent le petit garçon d'un air mauvais, sans prêter attention à Harry.

- Alors, mon garçon ?! Ça t'amuse de nous jouer un coup pareil ? Tu seras privé de nourriture jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! D'ailleurs, tu aurais du rester où tu étais ! Revenir est une grosse erreur, tu…

- Excusez-moi ?

L'oncle Vernon prêta enfin son intérêt sur Harry :

- Oui ? Vous désirez ?

- Ça ne vous dérange pas d'abandonner un enfant comme ça ?

- On ne la pas abandonné, il est parti !

- Vous auriez pu aller le chercher, au lieu de rentrer chez vous…

- On l'a cherché ! De toute façon, jeune homme, ce n'est pas vos affaires ! Occupez-vous de votre famille !

- Je n'en ai pas… Cependant, peut être auriez-vous du appeler la police, pour signaler la disparition d'un enfant…

- Et que croyez vous que nous avons fait ?

- Vous… Vous l'avez fait ?

Harry avait les yeux arrondis par la surprise. Ils avaient prévenu la police pour sa… SA disparition ?

- Bien sûr ! On avait pas le choix ! On est obligé de garder cet enfant jusqu'à sa majorité ! On ne peut se permettre de le perdre… Ce serai trop risqué.

Harry soupira en entendant cela… Bien sûr ! Pourquoi avait-il cru un instant que sa famille s'inquièterait pour lui.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser… Au revoir, petit ! Dit-il tout en se penchant pour embrasser une dernière fois le garçon sur le front.

Son oncle et sa tante le regardèrent méchamment, et il parti rejoindre Hermione et Ron. Ils regardèrent tous les trois la maison partirent en poussière … les cris provenant de la maison diminuèrent lentement puis s'évanouirent…

- Allez Harry ! On rentre ! Le portoloin part bientôt !

- Je sais… allons-y ! Soupira le brun, extrèmement triste de devoir quitter Harry...

Et une fois de plus, les trois amis partirent ensemble, marchant silencieusement, repensant à leur matinée mouvementée…

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

Draco regardait Amélie comme si elle était folle. Non seulement celle-ci l'avait couvert de bisous pour le remercier, mais maintenant elle essayait tant bien que mal d'attraper le phénix afin de lui faire un gros câlin. Le pauvre oiseau devait sans doute penser qu'il était bien mieux emprisonné dans le château d'Aïchalt.

- Petit ! Petit ! Viens-là ! Que je te fasse un gros bisou ! Allez, viens ! Piou piou piou !

- Amélie ? Tu devrait peut être le laisser tranquille ? Tu vois bien que tu lui fais peur !

- Mais euh ! Il est pas marrant !

- Désolé, c'est toi qui en a voulu, tu le gardes… et maintenant… tu me donne ce qui me revient de droit !

- Bouh… Pas maintenant ! Je veux pas que tu partes… Pas tout de suite…

Draco sentit la colère monter. Cette gamine ne voulait pas lui donner l'amulette qu'il avait durement gagné… Il en avait ras-le-bol de ce monde et voulait partir au plus vite, mais sans le médaillon, cela était impossible…

- Amélie ! Donne-moi immédiatement l'amulette ! Je suis sérieux ! J'en ai marre de ton petit monde magique et j'aimerais bien rentrer chez moi. Je suis épuisé, je viens de tuer un Démon gigantesque, et toi, tu ne veux pas me laisser partir… Mais tu vois ! Je vais pas me laisser faire. Je veux rentrer tout de suite, et j'y arriverais !

Aussitôt, il se leva et commença à fouiller partout autour de lui.

- Arrêtes ! Tu le trouveras pas ! Il est dans ma poche.

Draco se retourna face à la petite fille de plus de 2 mètres et regarda la poche de sa robe qui se trouvée à environ 1 mètre de lui.

- Donne la moi !

- Seulement si tu me promet de revenir me voir.

Draco soupira bruyamment et promis qu'il reviendrait… seulement elle pouvait encore attendre longtemps avant de la voir.

A contre cœur, Amélie sortit de sa poche l'amulette bleue et la donna à Draco qui la mis autour de son cou aussitôt, et se retrouva en deux temps, trois mouvements dans un grand gouffre noir.

Il tomba un long moment comme cela jusqu'à tomber brutalement sur le sol de la chambre de la maison du Lord Noir. MacDyllan était assis par terre en face de lui, et attendait visiblement son retour :

- Je vois que tu as encore réussis… Bravo…

- Je… oui, j'ai réussis…

Draco frotta son dos meurtris par la chute.

- Tu devais faire quoi ? Pour avoir l'amulette ?

- Oh ! Et bien… Amélie, la fille qui nous guide dans le monde, avait l'amulette sur elle…

- Tu veux dire qu'elle te la donner comme ça ?

- Oh, non ! Je devais aller lui ramener l'animal prisonnier d'Aïchalt…

- Aïchalt ? Toujours là lui ? Tu sais que c'est ton père qui avait du se battre contre lui une fois, lors de son entraînement ? Mais lui ne devais pas chercher un animal… seulement réussis à voler l'amulette au Démon.

- Oui, je sais, on m'a dit qu'on l'avait vu là-bas… une certaine Rosaly… Quoi qu'il en doit, Aïchalt est mort. J'ai ramené l'animal, et Amélie vient de me remettre l'amulette.

- Tu as tué le Démon ? Félicitations !

John MacDyllan se leva et s'approcha de Draco :

- L'amulette s'est-elle imprégnée dans ta peau ?

Draco regarda par le col de sa chemise et vit qu'en effet, l'amulette avait disparue, maintenant dans le corps de l'adolescent.

- Oui… ça veut dire que je peux lancer le sort ?

- Oui… Veux-tu essayer ?

- Bien sûr.

John emmena Draco face à une souris identique à celle qu'il avait fait danser l'autre jour et lui expliqua la manœuvre à suivre :

- Tu tends ta baguette vers la victime, tu la lèves et lorsque tu lances le sort, tu l'abaisses, d'un coup sec et rapide. Tu connais le sort ?

- Oui, c'est Endoloris.

- Très bien. Vas-y.

Draco regarda la malheureuse souris et leva sa baguette dans les airs. Puis il l'abaissa en disant :

- Endoloris !

Un jet de lumière bleu alla tout droit à la rencontre de la pauvre bête. Celle-ci fit un petit saut en arrière avant de commencer à se tortiller dans tous les sens en poussant des petits couinements. L'animal avait atrocement mal, et Draco eut un léger pincement au cœur en pensant qu'il était la cause de sa souffrance.

- Bravo Draco. Vraiment, tu es très doué. Je pense que tu seras un grand Mangemort…

MacDyllan avait dit cela en tant que compliment, mais Draco trouvait que cela devrait plus êtres un défaut qu'une qualité.

- Merci beaucoup. On se revoit quand pour apprendre le nouveau sort ?

- Et bien… Demain c'est impossible pour moi, je dois aller tuer quelqu'un pour le Maître… Et puis, il vaut mieux que tu attendes un peu avant d'affronter une nouvelle épreuve… Je pense que nous allons attendre la semaine prochaine… Oui, je préviendrais ton père au bureau…

- Très bien, la semaine prochaine… Au revoir.

Pressé de partir, Draco saisit sa cape noire et sortie de la chambre, pour retourner au Manoir Malfoy.

* * *

**_POV Harry :_**

- Professeur Rogue ?

Harry entra dans la maison de son professeur de potions suivit de Ron et Hermione. N'entendant pas de réponse, il renouvela sa question :

- Professeur Rogue ?

- Dans le salon ! Entendirent-ils.

Tranquillement, ils se dirigèrent dans la pièce indiquée par leur professeur. Celui-ci était assis dans un fauteuil et discutait avec Carol, assise sur le fauteuil d'en face. Coupes de champagne sur la table, petits gâteaux… Le professeur n'avait pas semblé s'ennuyer durant leur absence :

- Bonjour Carol, salua Harry. Vous allez bien ?

- Très bien, et toi ?

- Ça va… Severus, j'aurais quelque chose à te raconter.

Tandis que Ron, Hermione et Carol faisaient connaissance, Harry Raconta rapidement ce qu'il venait de leur arriver.

- Miss Granger m'étonne vraiment… Cela ne lui ressemble pas de vouloir enfreindre les règles…

- Oui… J'espère qu'elle y réfléchira à deux fois maintenant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… cela m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'elle retente une chose de ce genre.

Severus Rogue se leva alors et alla chercher trois autres coupe à champagne pour le trio et ils parlèrent quelques minutes ensemble. Hermione, assise aux côtés de Ron, essayait tant bien que mal de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucun risque à boire le champagne, et que les bulles à l'intérieur étaient tout à fait normales.

Ce fut au bout de 30 minutes qu'Harry fit signe à Rogue et l'entraîna avec lui dans la cuisine :

- Severus, il faudrait que tu emmène Carol ailleurs ! Le portoloin part dans 20 minutes. Avec Ron et Hermione, on va aller préparer leurs affaires. Si tu pouvais faire en sorte que lorsque nous descendront, le salon soit vide…

- Très bien, je vais m'arranger… Je vais mettre le portoloin près de la table, à côté du grand pot de fleur… C'est une vieille paire de ciseaux cassée.

- Ok !

Harry retourna dans la cuisine avec Rogue et pria Carol d'excuser l'absence de ses amis, tandis qu'ils ressortaient touts les trois. Au moment où il montaient les escaliers, Rogue entrait dans le salon et commença à parler à Carol.

Les trois sorciers entrèrent dans la chambre d'Harry. Hermione et Ron commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires dans leur sac, avec l'aide de leur ami.

- Harry ?

- Oui, 'Mione ?

- C'est demain que tu part pour Poudlard. Tu me promet que tu t'entraînera comme il faut ? Tu ne fera pas de bêtises, n'est-ce pas ? Harry ! C'est très important que tu apprennes…

- C'est bon, 'Mione ! Ne t'excite pas ! Je vais bien m'entraîner ! Tu peux compter là-dessus ! J'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire face à Voldemort ! Je veux être prêt !

- Bien dit, Harry ! Dit Ron en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule ! Tu vois, 'Mione ! Tu t'inquiète pour rien ! Harry est le meilleur !

- Oui… C'est un grand sorcier, c'est vrai… Mais un sorcier qui aime le danger, et qui n'écoute jamais ce qu'on lui dit…

- Hermione… Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour te convaincre ?

Hermione sourit à son ami et lui répondit :

- Lorsque tu reviendras, je veux que tu nous montre le truc le plus incroyable que tu es appris ! Je veux voir le résultat de tant de travail…

- Un truc incroyable ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… Je vais t'étonner… J'ai quelque chose en tête, et je vais demander à un professeur de me l'apprendre…

- Tu veux apprendre quelque chose en particulier ? C'est utile au moins ?

- Très !

- Bon, bah alors… il n'y a pas de problèmes… J'ai fini mon sac ! Et toi, Rony ?

- Oui, c'est bon, on peut partir !

Ils redescendirent tous les trois au salon et virent que la pièce était totalement déserte :

- Bien ! Rogue n'a pas eut de mal à se débarrasser d'elle…

- Au lieu de parler, Ron, tu ferais mieux de prendre le portoloin, il part dans 3 minutes.

Ron alla chercher la paire de ciseaux cassée et la tendis à Hermione qui la prit.

Les trois amis se serrèrent dans les bras pendant une minute environ, tout en se souhaitant de passer unebonne fin de vacances, et enfin, quelques instants plus tard, le portoloin partit, emmenant les deux amoureux ensemble.

Harry, maintenant seul dans la maison, décida de commencer à faire son sac pour son départ, le lendemain.

De nouveau dans sa chambre, il commença patiemment à ranger ses affaires, tout en pensant à la manière dont il s'y prendrait pour convaincre son professeur de métamorphose. Car s'était au professeur MacGonagal qu'harry voulait demander conseil. Il y avait déjà pensait au petit matin, avant que Ron et Hermione ne débarquent dans la cuisine et qu'ils se mettent tous les trois à lire le journal. Cela n'allait pas être facile, connaissant bien la directrice adjointe, mais il fallait qu'il essaye…

- Harry ?

Harry sursauta en entendant la voix de son professeur de potions derrière lui.

- Oui, Severus ?

- Je voulais juste te dire que nous partiront cette nuit. Il vaut mieux s'y rendre le plus tôt possible.

- Comment allons nous nous y rendre ?

- Et bien… A part ma voiture, je n'ai malheureusement rien. J'aurais bien pus nous y emmener en transplanant, mais on ne peut pas…

- Transplaner dans l'enceinte du village et de Poudlard ! Oui, ça je sais, merci Hermione !

- Oui, et donc, nous y allons en voiture. Jusqu'à la gare de King Cross !

- On prend le Poudlard Express ?

- Oui.

- Je ne pensait pas qu'il faisait d'autre voyage que ceux pour s'y rendre habituellement… Enfin, je pensais qu'il ne faisait que les trajets scolaires…

- C'est ce qu'il fait d'habitude, c'est vrai… Mais Dumbledore préfère que nous nous y rendions en train plutôt que de faire tout le voyage en voiture… La dernière fois, cela n'avait pas était… enfin, il vaut mieux ne pas prendre de risques !

- Très bien… On part à quelle heure ?

- 2 heures du matin !

- 2 heures !!??

- Oui ! Allez venez ! On va se trouver quelque chose à faire pour le reste de la journée… comme… préparer à manger pour la route et ranger la maison avant le départ. Dépêchez-vous !

Harry soupira et suivit à contrecœur le maître des potions.

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

- Lucius ! Te rends-tu compte de se qu'il se passe ?

- Oui, Narcissa ! Je le sais ! Calme toi !

- Mais Draco l'aime beaucoup… Il ne va quand même pas…

- Il n'a pas le choix, Narcissa ! Moi non plus, je n'ai pas envi que cela arrive, mais…

- Hum hum !

Lucius et Narcissa se retournèrent en entendant le raclement de gorge qui venait de derrière eux… Draco…

- Mon chéri ! Tu es de retour !

Narcissa couru vers son fils en cachant difficilement la gène qui l'envahissait.

- Vous parliez de moi ? Je peux savoir en quel honneur ?

- Draco ! Tu as réussi ! Je suis très fier de toi ! Comment ce sont passé tes épreuves ?

- N'évitez pas le sujet père… Ce que vous disiez avait-il un rapport avec ma mission ? Si je ne me trompe, c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit.

- Oui, Draco, c'est enfer ce à quoi nous discutions avec ta mère.

- Vous ne voulez pas perdre votre meilleur ami ? C'est cela ? Vous savez, en ce qui me concerne, je n'ai aucunement envi de perdre mon parrain…

- Nous repensions à la discussion que nous avons eut avec MacDyllan et toi hier… Il est vrai que tout Mangemort doit un jour tuer un de ses proches pour prouver son dévouement au Maître. Au lieu que cela soit Severus, cela aurait pu être l'un d'en nous mais…

- Mais vous êtes Mangemort et qu'il n'avait nullement envi de perdre un de ses fidèles… Père ? J'ai repensait à ce que vous m'avez dit hier soir… Sur la façon d'empêcher le meurtre de Severus… C'est très risqué… Je… Si jamais j'échouais à votre plan…

- Si tu échoues, Draco, je t'ai déjà dis ce qui arriverais… Ce serait toi qui mourrait…

- Père, bien que je vais tenter de faire ce que vous m'avez conseillé, je tiens à préciser que c'est du suicide ! Et comment je vais m'y prendre pour faire croire au Maître que j'ai lamentablement…

- Draco ! Si tu trouves les bons arguments il n'y aura pas de problèmes… Et tu as bien le temps d'y penser. J'ai entendu dire par le Ministère que Severus allait partir à Poudlard pour assister à l'apprentissage d'un élève… Dumbledore est allait lui même au Ministère pour faire une demande des meilleurs professeurs en Domène de combats… S'ils veulent apprendre tout cela à un élève, il est évident que ce jeune homme est…

- Potter…

- Oui. Dumbledore veut lui apprendre le combat… C'est demain que Severus part, il ne reviendra que dans trois semaines.

- Pourquoi y va t-il ? Les potions… ce n'est pas utile pour le combat…

- Je ne sais pas. Peut être seulement pour aider.

- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il est du côté de Dumbledore… et de Potter… Ils ne se supportent pas tous les deux, vous verriez l'ambiance pendant les cours…

- Les gens changent… Quoi qu'il en soit, cela signifie que Potter aussi va aller à Poudlard demain… Il prendra sans doute le Poudlard Express… Il y sera à coup sûr… Et nous aussi.

- Vous allez envoyer des Mangemorts à la Garde de King Cross ?

- Oui… Veux-tu venir ?

- Je… Je peux venir ?

- Il ne sera pas question de tuer, demain… seulement capturer… Je pense que tu peux aider…

- Je vous accompagne… Une mission en famille, cela ne se reproduira sans doute pas souvent… Dit la femme de la maison.

- Narcissa, tu es sûre que…

- Mais oui, mon chéri. Je n'ai plus rien fait depuis ce jour à la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Je veux venir, Lucius, et tu ne me fera pas changer d'avis.

- Très bien. Donc demain, 7 heures tapantes, tout le monde doit être sur les lieux du rendez-vous…

- Très bien père… Au fait, pour répondre à votre question, à laquelle j'ai involontairement oublier de répondre, mes épreuves ont été particulièrement difficiles, cependant, j'ai fais une rencontre… Vous ne voyez pas de qui je veux parler, Mucius ?

- Mucius ? J'ai déjà entendu quelqu'un m'appeler comme cela… Il y a longtemps…

- Rosaly ? Une créature toute poilue et toute orange ? Dans un ascenseur caché dans une grotte ?

- Oui, maintenant que tu le dis, je vois de quoi tu veux parler… Derrière une fontaine magique ?

- Oui. Et bien, père, Rosaly ne vous a pas oublié.

- Vraiment ? Et bien, moi, je l'avais complètement oublié. Qu'as-tu fais lors de ta mission ?

- J'ai du chercher un animal. Mais les épreuves étaient épuisante. J'ai faillit me noyer, ensuite, il y a eut cet Aquatrix, qui a faillit me manger… Un lapin rose géant, complètement ahuri… Et j'ai tuer le Démon, Aïchalt.

- Tu la tué ? Félicitations, Draco ! Je suis extrêmement fier de toi… Jamais personne n'avait réussi… qoique c'est normal, étant donné qu'il était encore vivant...

- Faudra remercier notre Elfe de maison. Je me suis souvenu d'un truc que je lui avait fais hier, et j'ai essayé sur le Démon… Et je les tué comme ça.

- De quel Elfe de maison parles-tu ?

_- Jaily._

- Oh ! Et bien elle aura fait quelque chose d'utile avant la fin ! Elle commençait à vraiment être vieille… Plus bonne à rien !

- Comment ça ? Avant la fin ?

- Oh ! C'est vrai, tu n'était pas là ce matin… Jaily est morte ce matin. Les autres elfes de maison l'ont trouvé inerte dans la cuisine.

- Oh ! Et… Corty ?

- Corty ? Il a pleuré la mort de sa mère toute la journée… Je crois qu'il est dans ta chambre à ranger là…

- Très bien… Bon… Je vais vous laisser… On se revoit au dîner de ce soir…

Draco salua ses parents d'un signe de tête et reparti fièrement du salon. Une fois la porte franchit, il se mit à courir jusqu'à sa chambre, afin d'aller voir son elfe de maison favori, celui qui lui servait de compagnie, et aussi d'ami, lorsqu'il était chez lui… Bien qu'il se montrer assez froid avec, Draco aimait beaucoup Corty, et aimait bien discuter avec lui parfois, quand son père n'était pas là, bien sûr ! Mais le savoir pleurer pour la mort de sa mère qu'il affectionnait tant lui fit de la peine et il tint absolument à aller auprès de lui…

* * *

**Voilà ! C'est vite fait ! j'ai pas pris la peine de me corriger, alors si y'a des phrases qui ne sont pas très françaises, excusez-moi !**

**Voilà, donc je vous met la suite quand je peux ! Big Bisous à tous ! **


	18. Chapitre 18

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**J'espère que vous allez bien !**

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard ! ça doit faire uhne semaine maintenant que je ne suis pas venue ! Seulemet j'avais quelques problèmes de connection ! Il m'était impossible de me connecter ! Et ça remarche que depuis tout à l'heure...**

**Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews ! Vous êtes super ! **

**Je vous souhaite un JOYEUX NOËL en retard etune BONNE ANNEE 2005 !!!!**

**

* * *

****_POV Harry :_**

- Allons, allons ! Harry ! Du nerf !

Harry grogna contre le professeur à voix basse. Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout ! Mais alors… PAS DU TOUT !

- J'en ai marre ! C'est bon, là ! C'est assez propre comme ça !

- Non, non et non, Harry ! Tiens, met cela sur toi, au cas où ! Il ne faudrait pas que de la poussièrete tombe sur les cheveux…

Le professeur de potion mis un fichu sur la tête du pauvre Survivant, qui avait un plumeau dans les mains et qui épousseté depuis près d'une demi-heure la maison.

- Non, mais ça va pas ! J'ai l'air d'une fille avec ça ! S'écria le brun en ôtant rapidement le fichu.

- Bon, et bien, tant pis pourtoi si tu asde la poussière plein les cheveux… Mais jet' aurais prévenu…

- C'est ça…

Harry se mit sur la pointe des pieds et continua d'épousseté l'armoire sur lequel il était depuis 5 minutes maintenant.

- Ça fait combien de temps que vous n'avait pas passé le plumeau ici ?

- Très longtemps… Pourquoi ?

- Bien parce qu'il y a de la poussière qui tombe de partout et AAAAaaarrrgggghhhhh ! ! !

**SPLOSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH !!!**

Rogue se retourna rapidement et regarda son élève d'abord avec un regard surpris, puis peu à peu un rictus apparut sur le coin de ses lèvres, jusqu'à ce que :

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Harry… ne me dis surtout pas que je t'aurais pas prévenu… Mais… Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

Harry fulminé de rage : un énorme nuage de poussière lui était tombé en plein sur le haut de la tête en donnant un trop grand coup de plumeau. On ne voyait à présent plus ses cheveux d'un noir d'ébène, mais un gros tas de poussière grise…

- Severus, je ne t'ai rien demandé… Et c'est pas drôle !

- Oh que si ! C'est hilarant !

- Ha… Ha… Ha… Je me marre, c'est incroyable…

- Bon, allez ! Fini d'enlever cette poussière et ensuite, on donnera un coup de balai… Tu te doucheras quand on aura fini.

- C'est ça ! Dit Harry en retirant la saleté sur ses cheveux… qui restèrent malgré tout légèrement gris… Il paraissait beaucoup plus vieux ainsi…

-Allez ! Du nerf papi ! Bon, prend le balai, c'est moi qui vait finir la poussière.

Severus tendis un balai à Harry qui le regarda sans le prendre :

-Papi va aller se reposer, je crois… Marmonna le jeune homme.

-Pas question ! On fini ! Je te signale que moi, je dois préparer mes affaires pour cette nuit ! Tu as plus d'avance sur moi. Je veux que tout soit propre !

-Quand on voit tes cachots à Poudlard, on ne s'imagine pas que derrière l'homme en noir se cache un grand maniaque… Le méchant vampire se transforme en fée du logis… Amusant…

Severus Rogue lui jette un regard noir.

-Quand tu aura fini de ta moquer de moi, tu pourra t'occuper de ça !

Il donna rapidement et un peu brutalement le balai à Harry et se retourna, s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce.

-Où vas-tu ? Demande harry.

-Préparer ma valise ! Fini de balayer en attendant !

Harry, resta un moment à regarder la balai et le tas de poussière qu'il avait jeté par terre quelques instant plus tôt, jusqu'à ce que la sonnette de la maison le fasse sursauter. Il posa le balai contre le mur, près de la porte, et alla à la porte d'entrée pour ouvrir :

-Bonjour, que puis-faire pour… Vous ? Que faites-vous là ? Il ne me semble pas que nous vous ayons invité !

-Bonjour Harry ! Moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir…

Albus Dumbledore se tenait debout devant la porte et demanda au jeune homme où se trouvait le professeur de potions :

-J'ai à lui parlait, c'est très important, c'est au sujet de demain…

-Il est dans sa chambre… il fait sa valise en fait... Il ne devrait pas tarder à refaire surface, mais je vous en pris, entrer... Dit Harry tout en se forçant un sourire.

-Merci. Harry, est-ce que je peux te parler un moment ?

-Euh… Non ! Je dois faire le ménage et… Ah ! Voilà Severus ! Salut ! Je vous laisse parler !

Et Harry se retourna et repartit au salon, plantant son directeur avec son professeur de potion dans le couloir. S'ensuivit une longue discussion qu'Harry ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter…

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

Draco Malfoy entra précipitamment dans sa chambre en criant le nom de son elfe de maison :

- Corty !

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse… la chambre était vide.

Draco ressortit de sa chambre et décidé d'aller aux cuisines. Ils n'y était pas allé depuis ses 11 ans, juste avant la rentré à Poudlard, afin de pouvoir parler à Corty, qui lui avait rassuré qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, et que lorsqu'il reviendrait pour les vacances, il le reverrait, qu'il serrait là à l'attendre. Il est vrai que Draco avait énormément eut peur de sa rentrée à Poudlard. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouverait de chez lui, pour une période assez longue. Mais Corty avait toujours été là pour lui, il avait toujours su lui remonter le moral. Bien entendu, Draco avait toujours fait en sorte que jamais ses parents ne remarque le sentiment qu'éprouvaient l'elfe de maison et son maître, c'est à dire, de l'amitié…

Arrivé devant la grande porte de la cuisine, qui se trouvé dans les sous-sols du Manoir, Draco l'ouvrit rapidement et la referma aussitôt derrière lui. Les elfes de maisons, n'étant pas habitué à ce qu'un de leur Maître descende ici, le regardèrent avec de grand yeux. Draco, essoufflé de sa descente rapide aux cuisines, était appuyé contre la porte et reprenait lentement son souffle. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il regarda les elfes de maison les uns après les autres, puis, lorsqu'il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour parler, les elfes de maison se jetèrent sur lui en faisait de grandes révérences :

- Maître ? Désirez-vous quelque chose ?

- Bolby peut-il rendre service au Maître ? Bolby doit-il apporter à manger à Monsieur ?

- Le jeune Maître veut-il une tasse de thé ? Vivaldina viens tout juste d'en préparer, Monsieur.

Et ainsi de suite, tous en même temps, provoquant un énorme brouhaha dans la pièce. Rapidement, Draco porta ses mains à ses oreilles et hurla :

- STOOOOOOOOOOOP !

- …

Grand silence dans la cuisine. Les elfes de maison firent tous une petite révérence et reculèrent de quelques pas, gardant leurs yeux plongés dans ce du jeune homme.

- Enfin… Mon père ne vous à jamais ordonné de ne jamais parler tous à la fois comme ça ? Et je n'ai pas soif, Vivaldina, pas la peine de m'apporter ton thé… Je suis venu ici pour voir Corty…

Brusquement, plein de regards jaloux et haineux fusèrent de part et d'autre autour du Mangemort. Les autres elfes de maison étaient jaloux de l'amitié qu'avaient ensemble leur Maître et Corty. Corty était le seul elfe qui ne se faisait jamais battre. Jamais on ne lui criait dessus, et il avait souvent le droit d'aller dans la chambre du Maître pour parler et rire… Sans toutefois que Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy soient au courant. Cependant, Corty ne se vanté jamais de cela auprès des autres elfes. Et il refusait toujours les gâteaux que lui offrait Draco de temps en temps. Lorsque cela arrivait, il répondait toujours :

- Non, Monsieur ! Corty ne doit pas accepter un cadeau du Maître. Corty est un elfe de maison fidèle et loyale. Corty n'acceptera jamais ce qu'un de ses frères n'a pas le droit… Si Corty prend un biscuit, alors, tous les autres elfes de maison devront avoir un biscuit.

Et Draco, pour essayer de le convaincre, lui disait toujours :

- Corty ! J'aurais bien voulu en donner à tous. Mais imagine le nombre de biscuits qu'il faudrait… Il y a 150 elfes de maison ici, et je n'ai qu'une dizaine de gâteaux… et puis, si tu en prends un, personne ne le saura… à part toi et moi…

Mais il avait beau essayer, jamais Corty n'avait accepté.

Voyant que personne ne lui répondait, Draco commença à s'énerver :

- Je vous ordonne de me dire où est Corty ! Je veux le savoir, et cela maintenant !

Mais personne ne répondit… Les elfes avaient tous la tête baisser, et rougissaient affreusement. Ils lui cachaient quelque chose, c'était évident…

- Vivaldina, Bolby, Radbly ! Venez avec moi ! Vous allez m'aider à le trouver… Venez maintenant.

Draco se retourna et sorti de la cuisine, gardant la porte ouverte pour laisser les petites créatures passer. Celles-ci tremblaient de la tête aux pieds, et Draco ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

- Suivez-moi ! J'ai d'abord à vous parler !

Il retourna précipitamment dans sa chambre, obligeant les elfes à courir derrière lui, afin de pouvoir le suivre. Draco verrouilla la porte et se tourna vers les trois serviteurs :

- Alors ? Demanda t-il. Où est-il ?

Mais aucune des créatures ne répondit.

- Écoutez…

La voix de Draco s'était faite plus douce qu'avant…

- Je sais que vous le savez… Corty est votre frère, à tous les trois. C'est même le plus jeune de votre famille et je sais que les elfes de maison sont très attachés les uns des autres… surtout avec le dernier de la famille… Je vous en prit… Dîtes-moi où il est…

Voyant la tristesse de son Maître, Vivaldina, la seule elfe de maison féminine parmi ses frères, leva un regard embué vers Draco… Celle-ci pleurait depuis un petit moment déjà, mais elle l'avait fait silencieusement afin de ne pas se faire disputer par son Maître :

- Maître… je… Corty à dit que…

- Chut ! Vivaldina ! Corty à fait promettre à Vivaldina, Bolby et moi de ne pas le dire. Vivaldina se doit de respecter la confiance de son frère…

- Tais-toi, Radbly ! Vas-y, Vivaldina ! Dis-moi où il est ! Je t'en pris !

- Corty était très triste de la mort de maman, Monsieur ! Corty à pleurait toue la journée, Monsieur ! Vivaldina à pleurait aussi… et ses autres frères aussi… Mais Corty était le plus triste de tous… Et Corty ne peut pas supporter l'absence de sa maman… Corty est allé au lac, Monsieur…

- Au lac ?

Draco se raidit en entendant cela… Pourquoi au lac ?

- Corty a dit à Bolby, Monsieur, dit Bolby qui venait de s'avancer d'un pas, que Corty allait se noyer, Monsieur. Corty voudrait retrouver sa maman, Monsieur…

- Quoi ?

Sans attendre, Draco se retourna, ouvrit violemment la porte et courut au jardin :

- Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard…

* * *

**_POV Harry :_**

Beaucoup plus tard, Harry avait fini de ranger le salon et avait pu prendre une douche afin d'ôter toute la poussière qui recouvrait ses cheveux. Il descendait les escalier avec un jean, une paire de chaussure enfilé à la hâte, torse nu et une serviette dans la main avec laquelle il se sécher les cheveux. Il arriva donc ainsi à la cuisine pour voir un professeur Dumbledore debout, les mains sur un dossier de chaise, et un professeur Rogue assis sur la chaise voisine, le regard dans le vague, l'air soucieux.

- Albus… C'est très risqué… Mais qui vous dit qu' « ils » vont attaquer demain ?

- Severus, vous savez comme moi que nombreux Mangemorts travaillent au Ministère de la Magie afin d'avoir le plus de renseignements possible à fournir à Voldemort. Ils sont déjà probablement au courant.

- Au courant de quoi ?

Dumbledore se retourna pour voir le jeune homme torse nu qui le regardait suspicieux. Severus Rogue se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha d'Harry :

- Harry, il va y avoir un petit changement dans ce qui était prévu pour cette nuit…

- On ne va pas à Poudlard en train ?

- Oh ! Si ! Si si ! On prend le Poudlard Express… Seulement, pas de la façon dont il était prévu au début…

- Ah vraiment ? Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait prendre le train de différentes façon… En principe, on mente dedans, et on s'installe… Vous faites comment vous ? Demanda Harry sarcastique.

- Nous allons faire comme ça aussi, bien évidemment… Mais… Disons que…

- Il vaut mieux que je te dise tout Harry. Lui dit Dumbledore en se détachant de sa chaise.

- Mmm… Oui, vous pourriez… Du moment que vous faites vite…

- Dans ce cas, allons au salon, nous seront bien mieux ! Dit Severus afin de détourner Harry du directeur, car celui-ci le regardait comme s'il allait lui sauter à la gorge d'une seconde à l'autre.

Il prit le jeune homme par les épaules et l'emmena directement au salon en le poussant en avant, suivit du directeur qui avançait avec un regard bien triste.

Harry s'installa dans le fauteuil tandis que les deux professeurs s'installaient dans le canapé juste en face.

- Harry… Tu dois savoir que les Mangemorts passe leur été à te chercher… C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je t'ai fait venir chez Severus.

- Oui, ça je sais… Moi ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce qui va se passer cette nuit…

- Harry, Dumbledore soupçonne les Mangemorts d'être au courant pour cette nuit. Il pense que nous allons peut être nous faire attaquer dans le train, et y'a de fortes chances qu'ils vont essayer de te tuer…

- Severus ! S'indigna Dumbledore.

- Bah quoi ? Je lui explique ! Et ma méthode est bien plus simple et bien plus rapide que la vôtre.

- Il a raison ! Vous connaissant vous m'auriez fait un discours d'une heure rien que pour me dire ce que Severus vient de m'expliquer. Dit Harry sans regardait ses professeurs.

Le regard fixe sur ses mains, il réfléchissait à ce que venait de dire le professeur de potions. Si les Mangemorts étaient au courant, il est certainement probable qu'ils attaqueront… Mais Severus a dit qu'ils iraient quand même au Poudlard express… Cela voulait quoi ? Qu'ils devraient les affronter ?

- On devra les affronter ?

- Oh ! Non ! Nous avons prévu autre chose… Un plan A. Normalement, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, si tout ce passe comme prévu…

- Et si cela ne se passe pas comme prévu ? Plan B ?

- Exactement !

- C'est quoi le plan B ?

- Attaquer ! Harry, je pense que tu es assez puissant pour te battre contre 5 ou 6 Mangemorts… Je ne pense pas qu'ils viendront à plusieurs…

Harry regarda son directeur dans les yeux. Il voulait qu'il se batte ? Et lui ? Il faisait quoi la-dedans ? C'est encore lui qui devra faire tout le boulot ou quoi ?

- Excusez-moi, mais… Vous, vous faites quoi ?

- Moi ?

- Et bien, oui ! Je veux dire, tout ça, c'est votre idée. Severus et moi, on va devoir passer devant les Mangemorts sans se faire voir… Et peut être même les battre… Vous, vous allez faire quoi ?

- Et bien, je vous aurez volontiers aider, mais je ne peux pas. Je dois rester à Poudlard accueillir les professeurs qui t'enseigneront le combat…

- Bien sûr !

Harry se leva et se tourna vers la fenêtre, toujours en train de se sécher les cheveux…

- Il doit bien y avoir un autre moyen d'aller à Poudlard, non ? De manière plus rapide ?

- Pas vraiment… A moins de transplaner et c'est impossible.

- Bon, très bien ! Expliquez donc votre plan.

Une heure plus tard, alors que tout était bien mis en place, qu'Harry savait ce qu'il avait à faire, Dumbledore partit enfin. Et Harry se tourna alors vers son professeur de potion :

- Et bien, si ça c'est pas risqué… Et s'il arrivait problème à Neville ?

- On l'aidera ! Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne lui arrivera rien.

- Pourquoi Neville a t-il acceptait ça ? Il est peureux et tout, il ne tiendra pas le coup…

- Il a fait ça pour vous, et peut être aussi pour prouver de quoi il était capable…

- Mmm… Sans doute… Il avait déjà voulu faire ça l'année dernière… C'est vrai qu'il m'a surpris, j'aurais jamais cru qu'il oserait essayer d'affronter des Mangemorts comme ça…

- Tu vois ! Bon, allez, je dois finir de préparer mes affaires, ensuite on mange, on va dormir, et à 2 heures, je veux que tout le monde soit dans la voiture, compris ?

- Ok, chef ! Oui chef ! Tout ce que vous voudrez, chef !

- Grrr, Harry…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chef ?

- Arrête avec ça !

- Ok… CHEF !

- Harry !

Rogue se jeta sur son élève qui se sauva en courant. S'ensuivit ensuite une course poursuite. Dumbledore, resté derrière la porte, écoutait en souriant les rires qui provenait de la maison, et parti en soupirant, sans bruits, jusqu'à disparaître dans un angle de rue, cette nuit promettait d'être agitée…

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

Draco courut aussi vite sue il le put jusqu'au jardin. Celui-ci était immense et une distance encore assez importante le séparé du lac. Encore épuisé suite à l'épreuve dont il venait de faire le retour, il vint un moment où il commença à manquer de souffle. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il devait aider Corty, et le sauver… avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

Il croisa le jardinier, Ardinius. Le vieil homme était en train de s'occuper des rosiers. Des centaines et des centaines de roses noires entourées la partie du jardin dans lequel ils se trouvaient :

- Ardinius ! Je… je… vous… n'auriez pas… vu… Corty ? Mon… elfe de… de maison ? Il ne… devrait pas… être loin…

- Allons, allons, Monsieur Malfoy ! Reprenez votre souffle calmement. J'ai effectivement vu votre elfe de maison voilà bien une dizaine de minutes… Il courrait vers le lac… Oui, c'est ça…

- Plus de dix minutes ? Par Salazar ! Il faut faire vite ! Venez avec moi ! Vous allez m'aider !

- Mais… Votre père m'a donné l'ordre de lui tailler ses rosiers pour ce soir…

- Et moi je vous donne l'ordre de me suivre ! J'expliquerait à mon père que vous n'y êtes pour rien…

- Mais…

- Venez !

Draco se remit à courir, suivit du vieil homme qui marchait de son pas traînant et boitant. Le blond arriva alors au lac. Il regarda l'étendu d'eau assez large que possédait son père, mais ne vit pas la moindre trace de son elfe de maison. Draco commençait à paniquer. Il adorait son elfe, même s'il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'idée de le dire à son père. Le perdre lui ferait atrocement mal.

- Monsieur… Malfoy… Pourquoi donc… allez-vous si… vite ?

- Ardinius, aidez-moi ! Il faut retrouver Corty !

- Allons, allons ! Expliquez-moi donc l'histoire ! Je ne comprend absolument rien !

- Corty, MON elfe, veut se suicider !

- Tiens donc ? Un elfe suicidaire ? Je n'avais jamais vu ça avant…

- Bah moi non plus, figurez-vous ! Mais je veux mon elfe et je le veux vivant ! Vous ne comprenez pas que c'est mon… mon domestique et que j'ai encore besoin de lui ?

Draco s'était rattraper de justesse. Il avait faillit criait haut et fort que Corty était son ami. La peur ayant laissé sa place à la colère, Draco recommença à hurler :

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Fouillez le lac !

- Très bien, Monsieur. Mais vous savez, je ne suis plus tout jeune, j'ai 102 ans passé et…

- Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire, je veux revoir Corty ! C'est tout ce qui m'importe pour le moment !

Ardinius se mit alors à la tâche. Il chercha alentours la petite créature. Il ne vit malheureusement rien. Pendant plus d'une demi heure, il inspecta dans les roseaux, les buissons… rien.

- Je suis désolé, Monsieur Malfoy, mais je ne vois rien…

- Mais il faut continuer à chercher, s'écria Draco, qui lui aussi, avait cherché avec l'aide du jardinier son ami. Il faut le retrouver…

- Monsieur Malfoy, je vois bien que vous y êtes attaché à votre elfe, mais…

- Pas du tout ! Nia Draco.

- Monsieur Malfoy, je sais que vous ne devez pas vous y attacher à cause de votre père, mais si cela peut vous rassurer, je ne lui dirais rien. Je vous le promet.

- Merci… Mais… Je voudrais savoir où est Corty, je… c'est un des rares vrais amis que j'ai… Même si c'est un elfe de maison… Les autres, je sais que c'est surtout à cause de mon père qu'il me fréquente, et ils ont peur de moi… Corty, lui, il est vrai avec moi…

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde… Mais vous n'allez pas rester ici… La nuit est tombé… Votre père m'a dis que vous devriez partir tôt cette nuit… Il vaudrait mieux que vous alliez vous coucher, non ?

- Mais je…

- Allez, venez, Monsieur Malfoy…

- Draco.

- Pardon ?

- Appelez-moi Draco quand nous sommes seuls. S'il vous plait. Je déteste qu'on m'appelle Malfoy…

- C'est votre nom pourtant…

- Vous pensez peut être que je suis fier de porter ce nom ? Vous me croyez comme mon père, vous aussi ?

- Et bien…

- Je lui ressemble peut être physiquement, mais croyez-moi ça s'arrête là et je… je… CORTY !!

Draco passa à toute vitesse devant son jardinier pour se jeter dans le lac. A la surface de l'eau venez de remonter le corps inerte du pauvre elfe de maison…

* * *

**_POV Harry :_**

Harry, qui était en ce moment même dans la cuisine afin de préparer le repas du soir, attendais tranquillement que son professeur ait terminer de préparer sa valise. Il ne cessait de penser à son ami, Neville Londubat, qui avait accepter de faire parti du voyage... afin d'affronter des Mangemorts... C'était de la folie ! Et Dumbledore n'avait pas même essayer de convaincre le jeune homme à rester chez lui au lieu de courrir un tel danger ! Alors qu'il aller servir le repas sur la table, quelqu'un entra rapidement dans la cuisine.

- Alors Harry ? Le repas avance bien ?

Le Survivant sursauta en entendant ces paroles venir de derrière lui et se retourna, lâchant sa cuillère à terre :

- Oui, oui ! Ça avance. Venez, en fait, c'est prêt !

Harry, aprtès avoir ramasser la cuillère et l'avoir jetée dans l'évier,déposa les plats sur la table et tous les deux s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Le repas dura un moment sans que personne ne prononça le moindre mot. Harry baissait toujours les yeux, le nez plongé dans son assiette. Rogue, quant à lui, lançait des regard interrogateurs en regardant le jeune homme :

- Quelque chose ne va pas Potter ?

- Non, enfin…

- Oui ?

- Tu…Enfin, tu ne trouve que Dumbledore...euh...

- Oui ?

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que ce prof est tout bonnement inconscient ! Neville est peureux, Severus ! Et il n'est pas très bon pour se battre en duel... Pourquoi Dumbledore le laisse risquer sa vie sans rien dire comme ça ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée... Peut être qu'il veut laisser Neville affronter des risques afin de l'aider...

- L'aider à quoi ? Se faire du mal ?

- Harry, je suis autant insquiet que toi pour Neville, c'est vrai. Mais tu dois reconnaitre qu'il doit bien un jour ou l'autre affronter quelques risques pour avancer...

- Je suis pas contre ça... Mais il doit bien y avoir un moyen moins dangereux... Je hais vraiment ce directeur de malheur ! Il en a rien à faire de ses élèves ! Rien !

- Harry, c'est pas comme si il avait demander à Neville de se battre !

- Pourtant si cela tourne c'est ce qu'il devra faire...

- Humph... Bien, quoiqu'il en soit Harry, nous verront cela plus tard... Finissons de manger, il est bientôt tant de partir.

Ils terminèrentdonc le repas et allèrent chercher leurs affaires. Ils sortirent tous les deux dans le jardins et montèrent dans la voiture. Harry avait un grand dépliant dans les mains et Rogue le regarda de travers.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Harry ?

- Ça ? Oh ! C'est quelque chose de très utile, rassurez-vous ! Je sui sûr que ça va nous servir !

- Je peux savoir ce que c'est exactement ?

- Une carte routière… J'ai toujours pas digéré notre dernière petite sortie en voiture...

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

Draco, trempé jusqu'aux os, venait juste de ressortir de l'eau, son elfe de maison dans les bras :

- Est-il vivant ? Demanda Ardinius, qui fit apparaître une serviette pour la mettre autour des épaules du jeune homme.

- Je… Je ne sais pas… Je vais l'emmener dans ma chambre… en faisant attention que mes parents ne voient pas avec lui dans les bras. Et… Je vais appeler des elfes de maisons pour m'aider, voir ce qu'on peut faire… Si on peut faire quelque chose…

Ardinius regarda tout peiné son jeune maître se diriger d'un pas lent vers le Manoir.

Draco avançait lentement, n'étant plus trop conscient du monde qui l'entouré. Il était bien trop occupé à regardait Corty et à essayer de percevoir le moindre battement de cœur. Il arriva devant la porte du Manoir où un elfe de maison lui ouvrit. L'elfe en question regardait Corty avec des yeux ronds. Draco entra, murmura un faible « merci » qui surpris l'elfe de maison.

Mais Draco n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Et continua sa marche. Tellement inquiet pour Corty, il ne vit même pas son père qui marchait droit devant lui…

Ce ne fut que lorsque celui-ci se retrouva à quelque pas de Draco que celui-ci le remarqua. Draco fut pris de panique en voyant son père s'arrêter juste devant lui. Lucius ouvrit la bouche, il allait parler :

- Narcissa ! Dépêche-toi, voyons !

Draco regarda son père avec interdiction. Il ne le voyait pas ou quoi ?

- J'arrive, j'arrive ! Laisse-moi le temps de me préparer !

- Cela fait une demi-heure que tu cherche un sac assorti à ta robe… Tu devrais avoir fini là !

- Oui ! Oui ! Me voilà !

Narcissa Malfoy apparut à l'angle du couloir, un sac rouge parfaitement bien assortit à sa tenue.

- C'est bon, nous pouvons y aller !

- Je vais laisser un mot à Draco. Lui dire que nous allons au repère prévenir les autres pour se soir…

- Très bien. Je t'attend dehors.

Narcissa passa juste à côté de Draco, sans poser le moindre regard sur lui, tandis que Lucius Malfoy venait de faire apparaître un morceau de parchemin et griffonna rapidement un mot qu'il posa sur une petite table basse. Il passa alors à son tour à côté de Draco, sans lui adresser la parole, sans le regarder.

Draco resta interdit quelques instants avant d'aller voir ce qui était écrit sur le mot :

« _Draco, _

_Ta mère et moi sommes allés voir les autres Mangemorts pour mettre au point le plan de cette nuit. Nous revenons dans quelques heures, ne nous attends pas pour souper et prépare toi. Prend le temps de te reposer, il faut que tu sois en forme._

_Ton père. _»

Draco reposa le morceau de payer et regarda la grande porte :

- Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas vu ?

- Disons que je t'ai donné un petit coup de main.

Draco se retourna en entendant la voix familière qui venait de derrière :

- C'est toi ? Tu es revenu ? Tu m'as rendu invisible, c'est ça ?

- Oui, Draco, répondit l'Ange en s'approchant de lui. Je venais voir si tout allait bien lorsque je t'ai vu plonger dans le lac. Pour sauver ton ami… Tu dois avoir froid non ?

- Un peu… Mais je m'inquiète plus pour Corty que pour moi… Je ne sais même pas s'il est en vie ou pas…

- Montons dans tes appartements, nous serons bien mieux.

Tandis qu'ils montaient les marches, l'Ange leva le bras au dessus de Draco sans que celui-ci ne le voit, et sécha ainsi magiquement le jeune homme :

- Tu seras plus à l'aise, comme ça.

- Merci…

Ils arrivèrent ainsi à la chambre du blond, auquel celui-ci s'empressa d'allonger son elfe sur son lit :

- Il est toujours vivant ou pas ?

L'Ange s'approcha du lit et posa une de ses mains blanche sur le front de la créature :

- Je crois… oui, je crois qu'il respire toujours… seulement son rythme cardiaque est faible… très faible… Je doute qu'une créature aussi faible puisse survivre…

- Non ! Il va s'en sortir ! Il suffit juste d'y croire ! N'est-ce pas ? Et puis, tu es un ange… tu dois pouvoir faire quelque chose ?

- Je ne peux ni décider du sort de la vie, ni de celui de la mort… Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est t'aider à le soigner.

Draco le regarda droit dans les yeux, puis respira un bon coup avant de dire :

- C'est toujours mieux que rien… je vais appeler ses frères et sœurs, ils lui apporteront de quoi le réchauffer.

- Oui, en attendant, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

L'Ange s'assis sur le rebord du lit, tout près de Corty et mit sa main sur le ventre de l'elfe. Une étrange lumière bleue apparut soudain entre la main et le ventre du domestique :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je capte les battements de son cœur. Il lui faudrait une couverture chaude et lui faire avaler quelque goutte de Finirhume. Cela devrait faire baisser sa fièvre. Demande aux elfes d'en apporter.

- Très bien.

Draco appela ensuite les elfes, qui repartirent aussitôt après avoir entendu les ordres de leur maître, et revinrent ensuite avec tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Le blond mit soigneusement la couverture chaude sur le petit corps froid de son ami, tandis que l'Ange lui donné à boire la potion :

- Excuse-moi, Draco, mais je dois partir…

- Déjà ?

- Oui, et crois-moi, je le regrette… Seulement, je dois penser à rentrer, on m'attend.

- Oh…? Très bien.

- Tu sais, cette nuit, quand tu partiras, si ton elfe n'est toujours pas remis, confie-le aux autres domestiques. Ils veilleront sur lui durant ton absence.

- Je le ferais… à bientôt…

- Au revoir.

L'Ange se volatilisa aussitôt, laissant seuls les deux amis, l'un serrant la main du plus petit aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, l'autre essayant de rester en vie… Car malgré que le petit corps soit inerte, l'esprit était là, étant conscient de se qui se passait autour. Toute envi de se suicider avait disparut dans la tête de l'elfe, ne voulant a présent qu'une chose : pouvoir se réveiller et sécher les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de son ami…

* * *

**HUM... Okkkkkkkk ! J'avoue ! y'a rien dans cette suite ! C'est pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche c'est tout ! Bon, puis comme j'ai loupé noel et tout, je vous met une autre suite... maintenant !**

* * *

_POV Harry :_

Harry prit place à la place du mort dans la voiture de sport rouge de son professeur tandis que celui-ci ruminer en rentrant les bagages dans le coffre :

-Une carte ! Pff ! Les jeunes maintenant, aucun respect ! Une carte ! Comme si j'en avais besoin ! Marmonna Severus Rogue en montant à son tour dans la voiture :

-Tu sais, Severus, la derrière fois que je suis monté dans une voiture avec toi…

-C'était la seule et unique fois…

-Oui, et bien même ! Tu t'es perdu ! Et cette fois, je ne veux pas prendre le risque que nous nous perdions encore. Si nous n'arrivons pas à l'heure, Neville sera tout seul.

-Je le sais bien. Bon, on y va.

Rogue mit le contact et il démarra la voiture. Il sortirent du village silencieusement. Pas une seule voiture circulée à cette heure dans le village :

-Tu as dis à Carol que nous partions trois semaines ?

-Oui, elle est au courant…

Harry avait demandé cela dans le but d'essayer de faire conversation avec son professeur mais celle-ci s'arrêta là. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant près d'une demi-heure, dans laquelle ils roulèrent sans encombre dans les profondeurs de cette douce nuit d'été. Harry, qui en avait marre de ce silence pesant, prit une nouvelle fois la parole :

-Severus ? Quand est-ce que nous arrivons ?

-Bientôt… disons, dans une heure environ…

-Rhô ! Bon, excuse-moi, c'est vrai que notre discussion est vraiment très intéressante, mais je vais devoir l'arrêter là pour me reposer.

-Désolé, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envi de parler… j'essaie de trouver des raccourcis afin d'arriver plus vite…

-Bon, attends ! Je vais regarder ma carte…

Harry sortit le dépliant qu'il ouvrit aussitôt. La carte était assez grande et elle prit une place important à l'avant de la voiture :

-Attention, Harry ! Tu me caches la route !

-Oups ! Pardon !

Harry retira la carte de devant les yeux de son professeur et la replia un peu de sorte à qu'elle soit plus petite :

-Bon, là on est à Rodrigue Calding… prend le chemin à droite… d'après la carte, elle va nous permettre d'éviter le centre ville… il y a toujours du monde la nuit là bas…

-Ok ! On y va.

Ils débouchèrent donc dans un tout petit chemin sombre. Lorsqu'ils en ressortirent enfin, ils étaient déjà presque arrivé à King Cross… encore une vingtaines de kilomètres…

-Bon, maintenant… tu vas tout droit !

-Tout droit ? Mais…

-Mais si ! Vas tout droit !

-Tout droit c'est le port ! On a pas besoin d'y aller…

-Je sais bien que c'est le port… seulement… il y a une station d'essence là-bas, et c'est la plus proche… je ne sais pas si tu as vu mais nous sommes à court d'essence !

Severus regarda le cadran de sa voiture et vit qu'effectivement, l'essence venait à manquer…

-Bon, y va ! On a pas le choix de toute façon !

Il continua donc tout droit pour arriver trois minutes plus tard au port. Harry cherchait des yeux la station, tandis que Severus roulait tout doucement :

-Là-bas ! Accélère, il ne faut pas perdre de temps !

Ils arrivèrent à la station encore ouverte, dieu merci, et allèrent se servirent en essence. Pendant que son professeur faisait le plein, Harry entra dans le petit magasin de la station où il acheta quelques biscuits et une bouteille d'eau. Lorsqu'il ressorti, il vit Severus assis au volant et qui l'attendait :

-Tiens, je nous ai pris à manger… et de l'eau ! Je sais pas pour toi mais moi j'ai faim.

-Merci… Bon allé ! Monte vite ! On y va !

Harry remonta dans la voiture et ils reprirent ensemble la route. Environ 30 minutes tard, ils arrivèrent enfin à la gare de King Cross. Ils se garèrent dans le parking qui se trouvait face à la gare et sortirent leurs bagages. Harry commença à marcher vers le bâtiment, puis, remarquant l'absence de son professeur, se retourna. Il vit Severus, debout, face à sa voiture :

-Allons, Severus ! Dépêche-toi ! Le train part dans 15 minutes ! Il faut qu'on aille trouver Neville avant !

-Mais… Ma voiture… Si je la laisse ici trois semaines, elle risque de se faire voler !

-Mais non…

-C'est une voiture de sport toute neuve ! N'importe qui peut la voler ! Les jeunes adorent se genre de voiture et il y a des délinquants partout !

-Ne t'énerve pas ! Tu connais pas un sort pour empêcher quiconque de rentrer dedans, de la faire démarrer, ou je sais pas moi…

-Non, rien du tout ! Les sorcier n'ont pas de voitures, ils n'ont jamais créé de sort pour empêcher le vol de voitures…

-Bon, et bien… tu as bien pris une assurance ?

-Oui, mais enfin ! C'est ma voiture ! Je me fiche qu'elle soit rembourser ! Je veux ma voiture !

-On dirait un gosse qui veut garder absolument ses petites voitures en plastiques… Mais attends… Severus ! Jète un sort de réduction à ta voiture et emmène la !

Severus, qui n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça, sourit et remercia le jeune homme avant de lancer le sort :

-Reducto !

La voiture rétrécit alors, et Severus la prit et la mit dans sa poche.

-Aller ! On s'en va ! Neville nous attend, s'exclama Harry avant de courir vers la gare, suivit de Rogue.

Ils coururent plusieurs minutes avant d'arriver devant le quai 9 ¾. Ils passèrent au travers du mur et apparurent devant la gare, où un garçon les attendait.

-Neville ! Appela Harry.

-Harry ! Salua Londubat en lui faisait de grands signes.

Harry et Severus se dirigèrent vers le jeune homme :

-Bon… Bonjour professeur Rogue.

-Londubat.

-Bon, Neville… Dumbledore t'as bien expliqué ce que tu devais faire ?

-Oui, oui… je dois faire croire aux Mangemorts que le garçon qui va suivre des cours, c'est moi, et non toi.

-Oui, les Mangemorts pensent que c'est moi qui va à Poudlard… d'un côté, ils n'ont pas tort, mais il vaut mieux leurs faire croire qu'ils ont tout faux.

-Oui… Et s'ils attaquent ?

-Tu devras te défendre, Nev' !

-Mais… Harry, je suis nul…

-Nev' ! Tu as accepté ce plan, tu connaissait les risques… Ne changent pas d'avis maintenant s'il te plait !

-Non, non… Harry, si moi je fais celui qu'accompagne le professeur Rogue… toi tu fais quoi ?

-Le machiniste. Va falloir que je dirige le train…

-Tu sais t'y prendre ?

-Non… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, hein ? On aura pas d'accident… enfin j'espère…

-Harry tu me rassure vachement, tu sais !

-Bon, dites, je voudrais pas vous interrompre, mais il serait temps d'y aller. On doit prendre nos place dans le train… Qui d'ailleurs, part dans moins de deux minutes !

Les trois hommes montèrent donc rapidement dans le train, et Harry alla dans la cabine du machiniste où il enfila une perruque châtain clair, une tenu assortit à son poste, et cacha sa cicatrice. Ils se mit du charbon sur le visage, comme s'il venait de la réserve de charbon, afin de rendre méconnaissable son visage. Ils étaient prêts. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre l'arrivé des serviteurs du mage noir.

Un coup de siffler retentit, et le train se mis en route…

* * *

_POV Draco :_

Quelques heures après, Draco, qui s'était assoupi aux côtés de Corty, sentit les draps du lit bouger. Il se redressa et vit une paire de grands yeux marrons le fixer :

-Bonjour, Monsieur. Monsieur à bien dormit, Monsieur ?

-Corty ! S'exclama Draco en se rapprochant de son elfe. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui… Corty à un peu mal à la tête, Monsieur. Mais Corty va très bien, Monsieur.

-Je suis tellement content de te revoir vivant. Je me suis fais un sang d'encre !

-Je le sais Monsieur. Quand Corty était inconscient, Corty à entendu Monsieur parler à l'Ange, Monsieur.

-Tu pouvais tout entendre ?

-Oui, Monsieur.

-Mais enfin, Corty, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te jeter dans le lac ?

-Corty était désespéré Monsieur. Corty était malheureux que sa maman Jaily soit morte, Monsieur. Corty à voulu rejoindre sa maman.

-Mais enfin… Tu n'as pas pensé que je pouvais être malheureux, moi aussi, de te perdre ?

-DRACO ! Dépêches-toi ! Nous partons ! Hurla Lucius Malfoy du salon.

-J'arrive père !! Répondit le blond en se tournant vers la porte. Il se tourna de nouveau vers son elfe de maison :

-Monsieur. Corty ne pensait pas que Monsieur aimait tant Corty… Que Monsieur considérait Corty comme son ami, et non pas comme son serviteur…

-Corty… Soupira le blond.

-DRACO !

-Oui, père ! Je viens !

-Monsieur devrait descendre.

-Je sais…

-Monsieur a-t-il mangé ?

-Non, mais…

L'elfe de maison se leva aussitôt du lit et parti en courant vers la porte :

-Corty va très vite faire à manger à Monsieur !

-Mais enfin, Corty ! Tu n'es pas en état de…

-Corty va bien Monsieur ! L'Ange a très bien soigné Corty. Corty se dépêche Monsieur, car Monsieur part tout de suite !

Et la petite créature se volatilisa dans un petit «POP», laissant seul le Mangemort, la bouche grande ouverte par l'étonnement.

Draco se ressaisit cependant très vite, pris sa cape noire de Mangemort et descendit les escaliers aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

-Je suis prêt, père ! Vous êtes déjà revenu de votre sortie ? Qui avait-vous prévenu ?

-Draco, cela fait une heure et demie que nous sommes rentrés. Nous avons frappé à ta porte et tu ne répondais pas…

-Je m'était endormi…

-Je m'en suis douté, c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas ouvert la porte à l'aide d'un sort.

-Tant mieux…

-Pardon ?

-Non, rien ! Alors ? Qui vient avec nous ? Essaya de changer de sujet le jeune homme.

-MacDyllan… Marmonna son père, pas très enthousiaste à l'idée que la personne qu'il détesté le plus chez les Mangemorts les accompagne. Et aussi Bellatrix.

-Tante Bellatrix ? Elle vient ? Demanda le jeune homme semblant enchanté à l'idée de revoir sa tante, même s'il savait que celle-ci était une évadée d'Azcaban, ainsi qu'une meutrière reconnue.

-Oui. Bellatrix Black. La cousine de ta mère… Quelle joie !

-Père ? Ne me dîtes pas que vous ne la supporté toujours pas ?

-Alors, je ne te le dit pas.

«POP !»

-Monsieur ! Corty vous a préparé un sandwich, Monsieur ! Comme ça, Monsieur pourra manger facilement pendant le voyage.

-Un sandwich ?! Demanda Lucius, visiblement outré. Un Malfoy ne se contente pas d'un vulgaire sandwich ! Comment oses-tu donné cela à un membre de notre famille !

-Père ! Calmez-vous ! C'est moi qui lui en ai demandé un. Mentit le blond. Je n'ai pas mangé et je voulais faire vite.

-Mmm… Bon, très bien. Toi, retourne immédiatement aux cuisines. Ordonna le maître de maison au domestique.

L'elfe de maison repartit dans son petit «POP» et Narcissa arriva pile à ce moment là.

-Bon, allons-y.

Lucius pris son fils par le bras et tout trois transplantèrent jusqu'à la maison du Maître où les attendaient les deux autres.

-Draco ! Comme je suis heureuse de te revoir ! Oh ! Comme tu as grandit ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu… Tu avais 5 ans !

-Tante Bella !

Bellatrix le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. Puis elle se tourna vers sa cousine :

-Ma Sissa ! Cela faisait si longtemps ! Onze ans !

Elles se serrèrent également dans les bras. Puis Lucius toussota légèrement :

-Oh ! Lucius… toujours là, toi.

-Comme tu peux le voir.

-Tu m'en veux toujours pour l'année dernière ?

-Déjà, avec tes maladresses, tu as faillit casser la prophétie…

-Oh ! Je t'en prie ! Et puis, elle est cassée quand même, alors…

-Et tu n'étais pas censé tuer Black ! Il devait rester vivant ! Le Maître voulait le garder prisonnier pour pouvoir manipuler Potter !

-Et alors ! Il y aura bien d'autre moyen de le faire ! Avec ses amis, par exemple ! Et puis, Sirius était la honte de notre famille ! Je l'ai tuer, et maintenant, les Black se portent bien mieux !

-Je te ferais remarquer… que tu es la dernière des Black…

-Et je me porte mieux !

Draco soupira en regardant son père se disputer ainsi avec sa tante et décida d'intervenir :

-Bon, ça suffit, maintenant ! Je vous signale qu'on a un balafré à capturer !

-Il a raison, dirent en même temps John MacDyllan et Narcissa.

-Ok ! On y va ! Dit Bellatrix non sans jeter un regard noir à Lucius.

-Allez, on transplane à nouveau. Il faut faire vite.

Une nouvelle fois, Draco sentit son père lui attraper le bras pour transplaner et de nouveau, ils disparurent pour réapparaître sur un sol… un sol qui tremble…

-Pè…Père où… où so… sommes…nous ?

- Je…Je cro… crois qu… que nous…sommes…sur le… le train !

-Br… Bravo ! Su… Super a… atte… atterrissage !

-Bella… C'e… c'est pas… le mo… moment de… gueuler !

-A… Atten… Attention !!

-Qu… Quoi ?

-Tu… Tu… Tunnel !

- AAAaaaaahhhhh !!!

* * *

_POV Harry :_

Voilà maintenant une demi heure qu'Harry dirigeait le train, sans aucun accident, sans aucune visite de la part des Mangemorts. Il tourna sa tête vers le petit piaillement qu'il venait d'entendre :

-Chut ! Hedwige !

C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il avait omit un petit détail : Hedwige ! Hedwige était la seule chouette blanche des environ, elle ne passerait pas inaperçus, étant donné qu'un bon nombre de personne savait que la chouette blanche du coin était à lui. Aussi vite que possible, il prit un des sacs de charbon qui se trouvait derrière lui et l'ouvrit :

-Allez, ma belle, plonge la dedans !

Hedwige le regarda d'un air outré. Plonger la dedans et salir son magnifique plumage ? Pas question !

-Allez, Hedwige !

La chouette en question se retourna lentement et pointa son bec en l'air, d'un air fier.

-Ne fais pas de manières ! Plonge donc !

La chouette lui lança un regard noir que le jeune homme lui rendit aussitôt :

-Hedwige ! Si tu ne le fais pas, les Mangemorts te reconnaîtrons ! Et ils sauront que c'est moi qui suis avec toi ! Si tu ne le fais pas, Hedwige, je serais mort avant la fin du voyage !

Semblant enfin comprendre de quoi retournée la situation, la chouette s'envola et se laissa tomber dans le sac. Harry l'aida à la recouvrir de charbon, et lorsqu'il eut fini, Hedwige était noir comme l'ébène.

-Parfait, dit Harry, satisfait.

C'est alors qu'il entendit un drôle de bruit… sur le toit. Il leva les yeux, le plafond était un peu enfoncé… comme si quelque chose était tombé dessus trop lourdement :

-C'est pas vrai… Ne me dites pas que se sont eux…

Il entendit des personnes parler au dessus de lui, et soudain :

-AAAAaaaaahhhhhh !

Harry se demanda se qui pouvait bien se passer au dessus de sa tête lorsqu'il vit par la fenêtre qu'il passait un tunnel.

-Hum ! J'espère qu'il y en a au moins un qui s'est prit le tunnel en pleine face ! Vite, il faut que j'aille prévenir les autres !

Il sorti alors à la quatrième vitesse de son wagon pour rejoindre celui de Rogue et de Neville. Il entra dans leur compartiment. Les deux personnes ne se regardaient pas, ni se parler. Rogue était à moitié assoupi et Neville regardait par la fenêtre :

-Neville ! Severus ! Ils sont là ! Préparer vous ! Moi je retourne dans mon wagon !

Et il ressorti aussitôt, le plus vite qu'il le pu, afin d'arriver à la cabine du conducteur, où Hedwige l'attendait.

-Allez ma belle ! On accélère !

Harry mit alors la vitesse maximale au train, dans le but de faire perdre l'équilibre aux visiteurs clandestins :

-Peut être que j'aurais du prévenir Sev' et Nev'… Bon, tant pis !

Harry vit alors un morceau de cape à sa fenêtre. Un des Mangemorts venait de glisser… Bien… On accélère encore un peu…

Mettre la vitesse plus vite qu'elle ne l'était à présent, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Harry vit le Mangemorts qui était près de sa fenêtre remonter. Bien, on l'aidait donc à remonter… Il faudrait… Oui, un bon coup de frein…

Harry prit le levier et tira dessus de toutes ses forces. Le train s'ébranla, et s'arrêta d'un coup sec. Le jeune homme entendit des hurlements, de voix féminine, au dessus de lui.

Il entendit quelques minutes après, dans le wagon juste à côté du sien, le bruit d'une fenêtre qui s'ouvre :

-Bon… ils entrent… Merlin ! Faîtes que tout se passe bien !

Il entendit des voix provenir derrière :

-Bon, on y va… Venez tous avec moi, toi, va voir le machiniste et dis lui de faire redémarrer le train !

-Mais… J'étais censé vous aider…

-Tu nous rejoindras en cas de problèmes… C'est ta première mission, il vaut mieux que tu ne prenne pas de risques !

-Grrr… Très bien.

-Allons-y !

Harry se figea. Un Mangemort allait venir lui rendre une petite visite… Il commença à paniquer… Il se mit alors à faire comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué quand soudain :

-Tu te crois drôle peut être ?

Harry sursauta en entendant la voix qui venait de derrière lui :

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Cela ne se voit pas ? Je t'ai posé une question, je crois…

Harry remarqua que le Mangemort devait avoir à peu près son âge, si on en jugeait d'après sa voix. Harry décida de se donner un accent, au cas où le jeune en question le connaissait et le reconnaîtrait :

-Comment cé, ça m'amouse ?

-D'accélérer le train et de l'arrêter ?

-Ploblèmes techniques !

-C'est ça. Bon allez ! Fait redémarrer le train.

-Mais…

-Tout de suite ! Menaça le Mangemort en sortant sa baguette et en la pointant sur Harry.

Celui-ci ne préféra pas insister et se retourna pour faire repartir le train. Il poussa le levier et attendit… Rien… Il tenta une nouvelle fois mais la machine produisit un drôle de bruit…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-La machine ne malche plous ! L'allêt blutal de tout à l'heule a dou endommager le mécanisme…

-Grrr… Allez ! Suis-moi !

Harry regarda le Mangemort mais ne bougea pas. Il ne voulait pas le suivre. Il tenta une excuse :

-Mais… Ma chouette…

-Je m'en fiche de ta chouette, tu me suis un point c'est tout.

Harry regarda le jeune homme. Il aurait tellement voulu savoir qui se cacher sous cette capuche…

-Aller ! Dépêches-toi !

Harry sentit le Mangemort l'attraper par le bras et l'entraîner à l'extérieur du wagon. Le Mangemort le poussa devant lui et lui ordonna d'avancer, la baguette pointée sur Harry. Le Survivant avança donc, aussi lentement qu'il le pouvait, faisant semblant de boiter, afin de faire ralentir l'arrivée dans le wagon où ses deux amis devaient, en ce moment même, avoir une petite discussion avec les Mangemorts… Il espérait de tout cœur qu'il n'y avait pas de bagarre…

* * *

_POV Draco :_

-AAAaaaahhhh !

Les cinq Mangemorts se couchèrent rapidement sur le train, afin d'éviter la collision avec le tunnel. Lorsque le train eut franchit le pont, Lucius Malfoy fut le premier à se relever.

-Vite ! Ne per… dons pas de… temps ! Levez… vous ! Et met… tez bien… vos cap… uche. Il ne… faut pas… qu'on… nous reco…nnaisse. Dit-il alors que le train les secouait toujours.

Draco se leva à son tour, suivit de MacDyllan. Lucius aida sa femme à se relever, et MacDyllan porta son aide à Bellatrix.

-Vrai… ment, quelle i… dée de trans… planer sur… le train… !

-Bella… Arrê… te de te… plaindre s'il… te plait !

-Écou… tez ! La por… te du com… parti… ment du des… sous s'est ou… verte ! On sait que… nous som… mes là !

-J'ai en… tendu aus… si !

-Que fait… on Lucius, ché… ri ?

-Si… ssa ! Pas la… peine de… deman… der à ton… mari… il est bien… trop be… bette !

-Bella ! Tais… Tais-toi !

-Pè… père, mè… mère ! Écou… coutez ! La por… porte ! Le machi… chiniste est re… revenu !

-Oui, j'ai… enten… tendu !

Soudain, les Mangemorts sentirent le train s'ébranler. Le machiniste venait de mettre la vitesse maximale. Le train accéléra à une vitesse incroyable, secouant encore plus les sorciers en noir, les faisait perdre l'équilibre :

-Aah ! Par Sa… Salazar !

Les Mangemorts se recouchèrent sur le train afin de se tenir et ne pas glisser, mais MacDyllan, qui avait réagit trop tard, tomba alors sur le côté, et se rattrapa sur le dessus du train.

-John ! Hurla Bellatrix. John ! Tiens… Tiens bon !

Lucius et Draco attrapèrent chacun un bras du Mangemort qui était cramponné, et l'aidèrent à se redresser sur le haut du train. A peine fut-il arriver sur le dessus que le train s'arrêta. Le machiniste avait freiné. Les cinq serviteurs du mage noir roulèrent alors sur le haut de la locomotive pour arriver sur le wagon de derrière. Maintenant que la machine était arrêtée, les Mangemorts se remirent debout :

-Par Salazar ! Ils ont essayé de nous faire tomber en freinant d'un coup sec !

-J'ai remarqué Narcissa. Bon, profitons que le train soit en état de repos pour entrer. Il y a une fenêtre juste en dessous.

MacDyllan se pencha vers la fenêtre et murmura :

-Alohomora !

La fenêtre s'ouvrit alors. Lucius descendît le premier dans le wagon, suivit de MacDyllan, de Narcissa, de Draco et enfin, de Bellatrix.

Bon, on y va… Venez tous avec moi, toi, va voir le machiniste et dis lui de faire redémarrer le train ! Ordonna Lucius Malfoy.

-Mais… J'étais censé vous aider… Dit à son tour Draco.

-Tu nous rejoindras en cas de problèmes… C'est ta première mission, il vaut mieux que tu ne prenne pas de risques !

-Grrr… Très bien.

-Allons-y !

Draco vit ses parents, sa tante et son professeur en sortilèges impardonnables sortirent du wagon, le laissant seul. Il aurait aimé aller voir Potter, voir si ce que lui avait montré l'Ange était vraiment vrai. Mais il devait rester là, à aller demander au machiniste de faire démarrer le train. Si c'était ça, une mission de Voldemort, il valait alors vraiment mieux travailler pour Dumbledore. Résigné, il sortit à son tour du compartiment et alla au wagon d'à côté, celui où se trouvait le machiniste. Arrivé devant la porte, il remit comme il fallait sa capuche, afin de rendre son visage méconnaissable, et ouvrit la porte.

Il vit un jeune homme de dos, vêtu d'une salopette rouge avec une chemise bleue en dessous. L'homme avait des cheveux châtains clairs légèrement frisés. Voyant qu'il ne voulait pas se retourner, Draco parla :

-Tu te crois drôle peut être ?

Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant la voix qui venait de derrière lui, il se retourna et demanda :

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Cela ne se voit pas ? Je t'ai posé une question, je crois…

Draco regarda alors le visage du jeune homme qui s'offrait à lui : un visage long et fin, recouvert de charbon à plusieurs endroit, et des yeux vert, brillants.

-Comment cé, ça m'amouse ?

Draco sourit légèrement en entendant l'accent italien qu'avait le machiniste, mais ne laissa rien paraître et reprit :

-D'accélérer le train et de l'arrêter ?

-Ploblèmes techniques !

«Problèmes techniques ? Mon œil ! Dis tout de suite que tu voulais nous faire tomber.»

-C'est ça. Bon allez ! Fait redémarrer le train.

-Mais…

-Tout de suite ! Menaça Draco en sortant sa baguette et en la pointant sur le machiniste.

Celui-ci ne préféra pas insister et se retourna pour faire repartir le train. Draco le vit pousser le levier, puis attendre… Rien… Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains tenta une nouvelle fois mais la machine produisit un drôle de bruit…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda le blond qui savait pourtant très bien ce qui n'allait pas.

-La machine ne malche plous ! L'allêt blutal de tout à l'heule a dou endommager le mécanisme…

-Grrr… Allé ! Suis-moi !

Le jeune homme regarda Draco mais ne bougea pas. Il semblait ne pas vouloir le suivre :

-Mais… Ma chouette…

Draco tourna son regard vers la chouette noire qui le fixé, semblant très en colère :

-Je m'en fiche de ta chouette, tu me suis un point c'est tout.

Le machiniste regarda Draco. Celui-ci remarqua qu'il le détaillé du regard, comme s'il essayait de voir son visage à travers la cape:

-Aller ! Dépêches-toi ! S'écria Draco qui ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se faire voir.

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, il l'empoigna par le bras et le poussa devant lui, lui ordonna d'avancer tout en pointant sa baguette sur l'homme italien.

Celui-ci avança donc, très lentement. Trop lentement pour Draco qui lui, voulait rejoindre les autres au plus vite. Il compris alors que le machiniste voulait ralentir son arrivée dans le wagon de Potter. Le Mangemort lança un regard noir à l'homme devant lui, sans que celui-ci ne le voit, et décida d'intervenir pour le faire avancer plus vite…

* * *

_POV Harry :_

Harry qui avançait toujours aussi lentement, sentit la baguette du Mangemort contre son dos :

-Plus vite ! On ne va pas y passer la nuit !

Résigné, Harry avança donc un peu plus rapidement, ne voulant pas prendre le risque que le Mangemort lui jète un sort par derrière. En même temps, le jeune homme brun réfléchissait au moyen dont ils allaient pouvoir s'y prendre pour faire fuir les mages noirs… Il redressa subitement la tête en entendant des cris de rages dans le wagon qui se trouvait en face de lui : apparemment, on avait découvert l'élève qui allait étudier à Poudlard, et cela ne semblait pas convenir aux intrus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Demanda le Mangemort toujours derrière Harry. Avance vite !

Harry, qui n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'avancer plus vite, se sentit se faire pousser par derrière. Il du courir, obligé par la pression dans son dos.

Ils arrivèrent ainsi devant la cabine de Rogue et de Neville, qui était tous les deux assis sur des deux banquettes, Severus avec sa baguette pointée sur les Mangemorts, qui eux, étaient debout face à eux. L'un d'eux tourna son regard vers les deux nouveaux arrivant :

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend de ramener le machiniste ici ? Ne t'avais-je pas demandé de lui faire faire redémarrer le train ?

-Le train ne marche plus ! Cet imbécile, à trop vouloir pousser la machine à fond, à réussis à couper tout le système.

-Par Salazar, dit une voix féminine encagoulée, met le avec les autres.

Harry sentit la main toujours dans son dos le pousser contre Neville. Sa perruque glissa quelque peu, et il fit donc semblant de se gratter la tête pour la remettre en place, ni vu ni connu !

-Alors, Rogue ! Répond à notre question : où est Potter ?

-Vous voyez bien qu'il n'est pas là !

-Cesse de mentir ! Et que fais donc Londubat ici ?

-Il va suivre des cours particuliers pendant les vacances…

-Menteur !

-Tout le monde connaît le talent incroyable dont fait preuve Londubat, n'est-ce pas ? Et c'est pourquoi Dumbledore veut qu'il suive des cours ! Il faut qu'il remonte son niveau, pour ensuite pouvoir se battre ! Tenta une nouvelle fois Rogue.

-Bien sûr… Et tu vas me faire croire que Dumbledore demande les meilleurs professeurs qui puissent exister pour une larve comme Londubat ?

Neville se cala un peu dans son siège.

-Il faut ce qu'il faut ! Même les professeurs qui sont assez expérimenté n'ont pas réussi à lui faire entrer quoi que ce soit dans sa petite tête vide ! On est obligé d'employer les grands moyens !

Un des Mangemorts marmonna dans sa cape, ne sachant visiblement pas s'il devait croire ou pas le professeur de potions. Celui-ci semblait pourtant dire vrai, mais qui sait !

Harry lui, essayait d'attraper sans se faire voir sa baguette qui était dans la poche de sa salopette. Il ne vit pas le Mangemort qui l'avait poussé le regarder faire, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres :

-C'est ça que tu cherches ? Demanda celui-ci.

Harry regarda le Mangemort et vit qu'il tenait dans sa main sa baguette magique.

-Je te l'ai pris tout à l'heure, quand nous courions… Elle dépassait négligemment de ta poche… Je te la rendrais si tu es sage !

Deux Mangemorts ricanèrent, dont un était sans aucun doute une fille, étant donné le petit gloussement ridicule qu'elle poussa.

-Lend moi cé tout dé souite !! Hurla harry qui essayait de ne pas oublier de parler sans accent.

Rogue et Neville tournèrent un regard complètement débile vers le faux machiniste. Ils se demandaient sûrement d'où lui était venu cette idée d'accent.

-Non ! Désolé, mais je ne veux pas courir le risque que tu m'attaque…

Harry lança un regard noir au Mangemort. Il vit celui-ci sursauter visiblement. Le Survivant ouvrit alors des yeux étonnés face à la réaction du Mangemort. Pourquoi avait-il sursauté ainsi ?

-Rogue ! Dit alors un Mangemort en avançant vers le professeur de potion. Dis-nousoù se cache Potter. Je te préviens, c'est la dernière fois que je me répète.

-Je ne sais pas où il est ! Personne ne le sait. Pas même Dumbledore ! Il a disparu depuis deux semaines ! Et moi aussi, c'est la derrière fois que je me répète.

-Comme tu voudras… Endoloris !

-Aah !

Rogue tomba de son fauteuil pour se tordre de douleur par terre. Il était pris de spasme tellement le sort le faisait souffrir. Harry regarda son professeur et voulu se lever pour l'aider lorsqu'il sentit son camarade trembler à côté de lui. Il regarda Neville qui s'était recroquevillé sur lui même. Le Doloris était le sortilège impardonnable qui avait rendu ses parents ce qu'ils étaient maintenant. Le pauvre garçon semblait complètement terrifié du spectacle qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Harry fut pris d'un immense saut de colère en voyant ses deux amis souffrir ainsi, alors que les Mangemorts riaient aux éclats.

Il se dressa soudain, se tourna vers le Mangemort qui avait prit sa baguette, dans le but de récupérer celle-ci. Il vit alors que le dit Mangemort avait reculé de plusieurs pas et était adossé au mur, les bras pendants le long de son corps. Il semblait lui aussi effrayait de voir Severus ainsi. Harry resta un moment à regarder le Mangemort d'un regard totalement abasourdi. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il entendit un hurlement de son professeur qu'il reprit ses esprits. Il attrapa sa baguette qui était dans la main pendante du Mangemort et la pointa sur Rogue :

-Finite Incantatum !

Le sort prit alors fin, laissant le pauvre maître des potions tremblant, le visage crispé de douleur, la sueur perlant sur son visage, allongé sur le sol…

-Comment oses-tu interrompre ainsi un Mangemort ?! On voit bien que tu ne sais pas à qui tu a affaire !

-Et vous ! On voé bién aussi qué vous né savez pas à qui vous avez affaile non plous !

-Oh, tu crois ? Everte Statis !

-Protego ! Rictus Sempra !

Le sort toucha de plein fouet le Mangemort. Celui- se retrouva accroupi aux côtés de Rogue, prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable :

-Ha ! Ha ! Qu'attendez-vous pour… Ha ! Ha ! Attaquez-le ! Ha ! Ha !

Harry vit alors un autre Mangemort s'approcher de lui :

-Alors, mon p'tit gars, entendit-il de la voix féminine qui s'échappée de sous la cape, voyons voir de quoi tu es capable ! Doloris !

Harry ne put éviter le sort qu'il reçut en pleine poitrine. Il tomba au sol, prit se spasmes, tellement la douleur était forte. Il entendit les Mangemorts rirent autour de lui. Il ne devait pas se laisser faire ainsi, oh ! Non ! Il fallait lutter, encore… Mais la douleur était trop forte… Comment faire ?

* * *

_POV Draco :_

Le machiniste avançait toujours avec la rapidité de la tortue. Draco, qui voulait absolument voir le nouveau Potter s'exclama :

-Plus vite ! On ne va pas y passer la nuit !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains se décida enfin a accélérer le mouvement, sans toute fois avancer très rapidement. Draco soupira silencieusement. Par Salazar, être Mangemort pouvait parfois être très agaçant… Il entendit alors des protestations venir du wagon voisin :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Demanda-t-il toujours derrière le machiniste. Avance vite !

Mais voyant qu'il ne se pressé pas pour autant, il décida donc de le pousser avec sa main. En baissant les yeux, il vit la baguette magique du machiniste dépasser de sa poche. Rapidement, il s'en saisit sans que l'autre ne le remarque et la glissa dans sa poche.

Ils arrivèrent alors dans la cabine. Draco vit son père, sa mère, sa tante et MacDyllan debout face à Rogue, son professeur de potion et également parrain, qui pointé sa baguette sur les Mangemorts. Il tourna alors son regard vers le jeune homme qu'il accompagné et fut déçu : Londubas ! Mais que faisait-il là ? Il vit alors son père se tourner vers lui :

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend de ramener le machiniste ici ? Ne t'avais-je pas demandé de lui faire faire redémarrer le train ?

-Le train ne marche plus ! Cet imbécile, à trop vouloir pousser la machine à fond, à réussis à couper tout le système.

-Par Salazar, dit Bellatrix, met le avec les autres.

Draco poussa alors aussitôt le machiniste sur la banquette, en plein contre Londubas. Il vit la machiniste se gratter la tête. Draco pria intérieurement qu'il n'ai pas touché un sorciers infesté de poux… Il entendit alors son père parler :

-Alors, Rogue ! Répond à notre question : où est Potter ?

-Vous voyez bien qu'il n'est pas là !

-Cesse de mentir ! Et que fais donc Londubas ici ?

-Il va suivre des cours particuliers pendant les vacances…

-Menteur !

-Tout le monde connaît le talent incroyable dont fait preuve Londubas, n'est-ce pas ? Et c'est pourquoi Dumbledore veut qu'il suive des cours ! Il faut qu'il remonte son niveau, pour ensuite pouvoir se battre ! Tenta une nouvelle fois Rogue.

-Bien sûr… Et tu vas me faire croire que Dumbledore demande les meilleurs professeurs qui puissent exister pour une larve comme Londubas ?

-Il faut ce qu'il faut ! Même les professeurs qui sont assez expérimenté n'ont pas réussi à lui faire entrer quoi que ce soit dans sa petite tête vide ! On est obligé d'employer les grands moyens !

Draco vit MacDyllan marmonner dans sa cape. Puis il se tourna vers les trois piégés et vit que le machiniste semblait chercher quelque chose. Il se mit à sourire, amusé :

-C'est ça que tu cherches ? Demanda-t-il.

Le machiniste le regarda et vit qu'il tenait dans sa main sa baguette magique.

-Je te l'ai pris tout à l'heure, quand nous courions… Elle dépassait négligemment de ta poche… Je te la rendrais si tu es sage !

MacDyllan et Bellatrix ricanèrent en se tournant vers eux.

-Lend moi cé tout dé souite !! Hurla l'italien.

-Non ! Désolé, mais je ne veux pas courir le risque que tu m'attaque…

L'italien lui lança un regard noir, ce qui fit sursauter Draco. Ce regard… Il avait déjà vu ce regard. Ces yeux verts qui le fixaient avec haine, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il les voyait… Il vit ensuite que sa réaction avait surpris le dirigeur du train, qui le regarda ensuite avec étonnement, ouvrant ainsi ses grands yeux verts… Il avait déjà vu ses yeux là, il en était sûr… Mais où ?

-Rogue ! Dit alors Lucius en avançant vers le professeur de potion. Dis-nous p se cache Potter. Je te préviens, c'est la dernière fois que je me répète.

-Je ne sais pas où il est ! Personne ne le sait. Pas même Dumbledore ! Il a disparu depuis deux semaines ! Et moi aussi, c'est la derrière fois que je me répète.

-Comme tu voudras… Endoloris !

-Aah !

Draco recula en voyant son parrain s'effondrer au sol, tremblant de douleur de la tête aux pieds. Il recula jusqu'à se retrouver dos au mur. Il n'aimait pas ça… Il n'aimait pas ça du tout… Il aimait Severus Rogue, il aimait son parrain comme un frère. Et le voir souffrir lui faisait mal… Dire qu'il devrait le tuer…

Il vit alors le machiniste se lever et se tourner vers lui. Draco n'y fit pas vraiment attention et reporta une fois de plus son regard vers son parrain. Il sentit alors une main lui arracher une des baguette qu'il tenait. Le machiniste avait reprit son bien. Il tourna de nouveau son regard vers celui-ci mais il s'était retourner pour faire face à son parrain :

-Finite Incantatum !

Le sort prit alors fin, laissant le pauvre maître des potions tremblant, le visage crispé de douleur, la sueur perlant sur son visage, allongé sur le sol…

-Comment oses-tu interrompre ainsi un Mangemort ?! On voit bien que tu ne sais pas à qui tu a affaire ! Hurla Lucius Malfoy.

-Et vous ! On voé bién aussi qué vous né savez pas à qui vous avez affaile non plous !

-Oh, tu crois ? Everte Statis !

-Protego ! Rictus Sempra !

Draco vit alors son père se retrouver écroulé de rire par terre. Celui-ci dit entre deux rire :

-Ha ! Ha ! Qu'attendez-vous pour… Ha ! Ha ! Attaquez-le ! Ha ! Ha !

Bellatrix Lestrange s'approcha à son tour de l'homme à la salopette rouge et lui dit : :

-Alors, mon p'tit gars, voyons voir de quoi tu es capable ! Doloris !

Le blond vit ensuite le machiniste se prendre le sort en pleine poitrine. Il tomba au sol, prit se spasmes, tellement la douleur était forte. Les Mangemorts ricanèrent, suivit de Draco, qui, bien qu'il n'aimait pas avoir dans la tête qu'il était Mangemort, trouva amusant la situation. Il regardait toujours l'homme aux cheveux châtains et vit que celui-ci le fixait avec énormément de haine. En fait, il les fixait tous un par un avec haine, et semblait déterminer… Draco réalisa que cela n'allait pas s'arrêter comme cela et que le machiniste n'était pas prêt de se laisser faire…

* * *

**Voilà ! Je m'excuse un peu pour ces suites... c'est toujours répété... Mais vu que Harry et Draco sont dans la même pièce, on voit chacun comment ils vivent la scène... ce sera comme ça à chaque fois qu'ils sont ensemble...**

**Gros bisous à tous !**

**Ah ! J'ai relu quelques reviews et j'ai vu que certains ne voyaient pas l'adresse de mon skyblog quand je le notais... Donc si cela vous interesse de voir mes dessins qui illustrent ma fic, le lien est dans mon profil... Je vous invite à aller y jeter un coup d'oeil ! A bienntot !**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Bonjour !  
Comment allez-vous ?**

**Vos vacances se sont-elles bien passées ? Pour ceux qui comme moi reprennent les cours demain, je vous souhaite UNE BONNE RENTREE !!!! ( ça fait pas le même effet que le JOYEUX NOEL ou le BONNE ANNEE hein ? c'est moins joyeux je trouve... lol )**

**Bien, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! Bisous à tous ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

****_POV Harry :_**

Harry était toujours prit de spasmes depuis tout à l'heure, la douleur grandissant à chaque seconde. Il leva les yeux et regarda un à un chaque Mangemort. Un flot impressionnant de haine le submergeait à présent.

Soudain, alors que la colère faisait rage en lui, Harry se redressa. Il se leva de toute sa hauteur, ignorant la douleur du sort, qui continuait toujours d'agir. Le Mangemort qui lui avait jeté le sort recula d'un pas, surpris de la force que montrait le Survivant, et là…

**« SHPLANG ! SCLACK ! SHCRICK ! ! ! »**

Une à une, les trois vitres du compartiment explosèrent. Le Mangemort qui avait lancé le sort à Harry se retrouva propulsé en arrière. Celui-ci heurta le mur brutalement et s'effondra au sol. Harry, quant à lui, ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. Sa colère avait une fois de plus prit le dessus, comme cela s'était déjà produit avec la tante Marge, qui s'était retrouvée aussi grosse qu'une vache. Mais cette fois-ci, la rage avait fait exploser les vitres, et avait également annulé le sort.

Parmi les trois Mangemorts encore debout, un d'entre eux avait reculé pour aller aider le Mangemort à terre. Celui qui avait conduit le Survivant au wagon dans lequel ils étaient maintenant le regardait à travers sa cape.

- Comment as-tu… Commença celui-ci, mais il fut coupé par le faux machiniste, qui essayait toujours de se souvenir de son accent :

- Paltez ! Vous n'avez lien à faile ici ! Allez-vous en !

- Pas avant d'avoir trouvé Potter…

- Il n'est pas là ! Alols dégagez !

- Non…

Le Mangemort en question pointa sa baguette sur Harry. Les deux Mangemorts encore debout le regardaient :

- Nous ne partirons pas tant que nous n'aurons pas ce que nous voulons… Impero !

De nouveau Harry reçut le sort en pleine poitrine. Seulement, ce n'était pas de la douleur qui transparaissait sur son visage, mais un rictus… Un rictus franc, mauvais, moqueur…

Le Mangemort paru surprit de voir cette réaction sur le visage du faux machiniste, mais il préféra l'ignorer et ordonna à Harry :

- Dis moi où est Potter !

Harry le regarda dans les yeux, prêt à lui révéler ce qu'il voulait savoir :

- Il… il est… Il est là où pelsonne ne le tlouvela…

- Où exactement ?!

- Quelque palt…

- Dis moi où est Potter maintenant ! S'énerva le Mangemort.

Harry lui sourit alors, affichant un énorme sourire machiavélique :

- Juste dellièle toi !

Le Mangemort se retourna alors et Harry profita de se moment pour lui sauter dessus. Il bondit alors sur le dos du Mangemort qui tomba à plat-ventre sur le sol. Tandis qu'il se battait avec le Mangemort, Harry entendit les pas des deux autres serviteurs de Voldemort s'approcher, mais :

- Locomotor Mortis !

- Stupéfix !

Le Survivant, toujours aux prises avec le Mangemort, entendit le bruit de deux corps tomber, puis celui d'exclamation de joie provenant de Neville et de Rogue.

- Logue ! Neville ! Allez-vous en ! Allez essayer de lépaler le tlain ! Je m'occoupe de loui !

- Mais…

- Vite !

Les deux autres sortirent alors, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard à Harry qui essayé tant bien que mal de retirer la capuche du Mangemort, tandis que celui-ci essayer de le frapper.

- Toi ! S'écria l'homme en noir. Arrêtes-ça tout de suite ! Pas la peine d'essayer de sauver Potter… On l'aura !

- Il n'est pas là ! Alols allez ploutôt le chelcher ailleuls !

- Pas question… Aïe !

Harry venait de donner un grand crochet du droit dans le visage toujours encapuchonné du mage noir. Harry sentit un grand coup dans l'estomac qui le fit reculer. Il venait de se prendre un bon coup de pied puissant de l'autre sorcier.

Alors qu'il était allongé sur le dos suite au coup reçut, il sentit l'autre homme se jeter une nouvelle fois sur lui :

- Comment… un simple sorcier comme toi a-t-il pu faire exploser ses vitres… sans baguette ?

- Honnêtement… j'en sais lien !

- C'est ça… Outch !

Une nouvelle fois, Harry l'avait frappé au visage, mais cette fois, il visa le nez qui craqua sous le coup. Le Survivant voulait se relever, voyant que l'autre homme était toujours au sol, mais celui-ci lui attrapa la cheville et il tomba lourdement sur le corps de l'autre. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit que la capuche du Mangemort avait légèrement glissée… Rapidement, il la saisit de sa main droite, mais l'autre homme, plus rapide, lui attrapa le poignet avec sa main. C'est alors qu'une chose étrange se produisit. La bague qui était au doigt du Mangemort se mit à briller. Dès que le sorcier avait touché le machiniste, la bague avait aussitôt brillait d'une lumière bleue. Le Mangemort lâcha aussitôt le machiniste et la bague cessa de briller. Il fixa alors Harry qui lui, regardait toujours la bague, tout en se tenant le poignet, à l'endroit exact où il avait été attrapé… Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant au moins une trentaine de secondes avant qu'Harry ne réagisse enfin :

- Paltez ! Maintenant ! Pottel n'est pas là ! Il a dispalout ! Pelsonne ne sait où il se cache. Même Dumbledole n'a pas léoussi à mettle la main dessous…

L'autre homme, toujours aussi surprit vis-à-vis de ce qui venait de ce passer et de la force incroyable dont faisait preuve l'autre homme, se releva, toujours en fixant le Machiniste, puis lança un sort de réanimation sur tous ces complices :

- Venez… On s'en va… Potter n'est pas là…

- Mais enfin, dit un des autres hommes qui l'accompagné, on ne peut pas partir sans…

- Partons… de toutes façon, nous n'avons pas besoin de Londubas… c'est pas lui que nous recherchons… nous perdons notre temps… Continua l'homme qui n'avait pas quitté une seule fois le regard d'Harry.

Les autres Mangemorts regardèrent dans sa direction et en voyant l'air abasourdit de leur compagnon et de Harry, ils comprirent que quelque chose d'anormal venait de se passer :

- Très bien… On y va…

L'homme qui venait de parler saisit alors le bras du Mangemort à la bague brillante et ils transplantèrent alors tous ensemble. Harry se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil, repensant à ce qui venait de se produire, lorsqu'il entendit des pas précipités arriver :

- Harry ! Tu vas bien ?

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

Draco voyait le machiniste, qui se tordait toujours de douleur, les regarder. Son regard exprimait une grande haine et il sentait que cela n'allait pas se terminer rapidement. Et il avait raison, car au moment même où il avait pensait que le combat n'était pas terminer, il vit l'homme au sol se redresser sur toute sa hauteur. Le blond recula en voyant la force qu'avait l'italien. Très peu de gens pouvaient se relever suite au Doloris.

**« SHPLANG ! SCLACK ! SHCRICK ! ! ! »**

Draco mit ses mains devant son visage pour se protéger des débris de verre qui jaillissaient de partout. Les vitres venaient d'exploser. En relevant la tête, il vit que Bellatrix avait était propulsait au mur et qu'elle venait de s'effondrer. Comment ces vitres avaient-elles bien pu se briser ainsi ? Se demandait Draco, tout en regardant sa mère se précipiter sur sa tante afin de lui venir en aide. Était-ce le machiniste ? Se demanda-t-il de nouveau en fixant le jeune homme, qui quelques minutes plus tôt, souffrait au sol et qui maintenant, le regardait froidement, avec ses yeux verts… yeux que Draco était sûr d'avoir déjà vu… mais où ?

- Comment as-tu… Commença t-il, mais il fut coupé par le machiniste :

- Paltez ! Vous n'avez lien à faile ici ! Allez-vous en !

- Pas avant d'avoir trouvé Potter…

- Il n'est pas là ! Alols dégagez !

- Non…

Draco pointa sa baguette magique sur le machiniste, qui le regardait toujours avec haine :

- Nous ne partirons pas tant que nous n'aurons pas ce que nous voulons… Impero !

De nouveau, l'italien reçut un sort en pleine poitrine. Seulement, ce n'était pas de la douleur qui transparaissait sur son visage, mais un rictus… Un rictus franc, mauvais, moqueur… Ce qui surpris le blond… Pourquoi le regardait ainsi ? Ce n'était quand même pas le sort qui lui faisait paraître comme cela ?

Mais Draco préféra l'ignorer et ordonna :

- Dis moi où est Potter !

Le machiniste le regarda dans les yeux, prêt à lui révéler ce qu'il voulait savoir :

- Il… il est… Il est là où pelsonne ne le tlouvela…

- Où exactement ?!

- Quelque palt…

- Dis moi où est Potter maintenant ! S'énerva le blond qui voulait en finir rapidement.

L'autre lui sourit alors, affichant un énorme sourire machiavélique :

- Juste dellièle toi !

Draco se retourna aussitôt, sans réfléchir, pour voir… rien… le néant. Il n'y avait personne. Il voulut se retourner mais il sentit un poids lui tomber dessus, et il se retrouva à plat-ventre sur le sol. Il se retourna et vit que c'était le machiniste qui lui était tombé dessus. S'en suivit une bagarre chargés de coups, de griffures… Il vit derrière le dos de l'homme à l'accent sa mère et Bellatrix s'approcher par derrière afin de l'aider, mais il vit aussi Severus Rogue et Neville Londubas s'avancer :

- Locomotor Mortis !

- Stupéfix !

Le Mangemort qui se battait vit sa mère et sa tante tomber, puis vit les deux autres pousser des exclamations de joie.

- Logue ! Neville ! Allez-vous en ! Allez essayer de lépaler le tlain ! Je m'occoupe de loui ! Entendit-il venir de la bouche de son adversaire.

- Mais…

- Vite !

Son parrain et le Griffondor sortirent alors en suivant le conseil que leur donné le machiniste. Draco sentit l'italien lui tirer sur sa cape afin d'enlever sa capuche :

- Toi ! S'écria le blond. Arrêtes-ça tout de suite ! Pas la peine d'essayer de sauver Potter… On l'aura !

- Il n'est pas là ! Alols allez ploutôt le chelcher ailleuls !

- Pas question… Aïe !

Draco venait se prendre le point droit de l'homme dans le visage. Il allait avoir un bel œil au beurre noir ce soir. Il donna à son tour un grand coup de genou dans le ventre de l'autre qui se retrouva pousser au sol, sous le coup de la douleur. Mais Draco ne voulait pas en finir maintenant et se jeta sur l'autre homme :

- Comment… un simple sorcier comme toi a-t-il pu faire exploser ses vitres… sans baguette ?

- Honnêtement… j'en sais lien !

- C'est ça… Outch !

Le blond s'était prit un autre crochet du machiniste qui avait visé le nez. Draco sentit les gouttes de sang couler sous son nez et qui arrivaient à présent au coin de ses lèvres. Il détestait le sang et cela lui fit un petit haut-le-cœur. Son nez était également cassé. Il se sentait défiguré. Il vit alors le jeune homme essayer de se relever, mais, à peine s'était-il accroupit, que Draco lui attrapa la cheville et il sentit le corps de l'autre homme lui tomber dessus, coupant le souffle au Mangemort. Il vit alors que le machiniste essayait de lui attraper sa capuche qui avait légèrement glissée mais il l'en empêcha en lui attrapant le poignet avec sa main gauche. C'est alors que surgit une lumière bleutée qui surprit le Mangemort. La bague qu'il avait au pouce brillait, s'illuminait. Comment cela était-il possible ? Se demanda Malfoy. Il lâcha rapidement le poignet de l'autre et la lumière s'éteignit. La bague était revue normale. Il releva la tête et regarda le machiniste qui se tenait le poignet qu'il avait serrait quelques instants plus tôt, et qui regardait la bague avec ses grands yeux verts. Puis l'homme à l'accent ouvrit la bouche pour parler d'une voix étrange, semblant inquiété par ce qui venait de se produire :

- Paltez ! Maintenant ! Pottel n'est pas là ! Il a dispalout ! Pelsonne ne sait où il se cache. Même Dumbledole n'a pas léoussi à mettle la main dessous…

Draco ne préféra pas insister, lui aussi surprit et quelque peu inquiet par ce qu'il venait de se produire. L'Ange n'avait jamais dit que la bague pouvait faire cela… Et pourquoi en touchant cet homme ? Il se leva et regarda ses parents, sa tante et John MacDyllan, qui étaient tous au sol, puis leur jeta un sort de réanimation. Une fois qu'ils avaient tous ouvert les yeux, il leur dit, avec une voix aussi étrange qu'avait le machiniste quand il lui avait demandé de partir :

- Venez… On s'en va… Potter n'est pas là…

- Mais enfin, lui dit MacDyllan, on ne peut pas partir sans…

- Partons… de toute façon, nous n'avons pas besoin de Londubas… c'est pas lui que nous recherchons… nous perdons notre temps… Dit Draco qui n'avait pas quitté une seule fois le regard du machiniste, qui le regardait toujours de son regard vert, qui intriguait beaucoup le blond..

Les autres Mangemorts regardèrent dans la même direction et en voyant l'air abasourdit de leur compagnon et du machiniste, ils comprirent que quelque chose d'anormal venait de se passer :

- Très bien… On y va… Dit son père tout en s'approchant de Draco pour ensuite, partir en transplanant, suivit par les autres. La dernière chose que vit Draco dans le train fut les yeux couleur émeraude de l'italien.

Après quelques secondes, Draco et les autres Mangemorts étaient arrivés au Manoir Malfoy. Ils regardaient tous Draco, qui réfléchissait : ses yeux… je les ai déjà vu…

- J'en suis sûr !

- Pardon, de quoi es-tu sur Draco ? Et pourquoi nous as-tu demandé de partir si rapidement ?

- Euh… il s'est passé quelque chose de très bizarre… Vous vous souvenez père ? De la bague de l'Ange que je ne peux pas enlever ?

- Oui…

- Quand j'ai touché le machiniste, elle s'est mise à briller…

- Vraiment ? Mais… Comment cela se fait-il ? Demanda Narcissa.

- Je ne sais pas mère… c'est très bizarre…

- Et… De quoi donc es-tu sûr ? Quand nous sommes arrivé, tu as dit « j'en suis sûr ! »

Cette fois, c'était Bellatrix qui avait parlé :

- Ses yeux… Les yeux du machiniste… C'est incroyable, je… j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce regard…

- Il semblait avoir ton âge… tu l'a peut être croisé à Poudlard ?

- Non… il n'y a pas d'italien à Poudlard…

- Bon, et bien… ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais… je dois y aller ! Je dois aller donner des nouvelles au Maître. Quand je vais lui dire qu'on ne l'a pas trouvé… Je sens déjà venir le Doloris… Dit John en réprimant un frisson à l'idée de se qui l'attendait.

- Je viens avec toi John, ajouta Bellatrix. Au revoir vous trois ! Passé une bonne nuit.

Puis elle et MacDyllan partirent de nouveau en transplanant.

- Draco, je crois qu'on devrait aller nous coucher. Nous reparlerons de cela demain. Cette nuit aura été un échec.

- Oui père… Bonne nuit, mère, père !

Puis Draco partit en direction de sa chambre, les yeux fixés sur sa bague, l'image des yeux verts dans son esprit…

* * *

**_POV Harry :_**

- Harry ? Tu vas bien ?

Harry releva les yeux pour voir son camarade au pas de la porte du compartiment :

- Ça va Neville… ça va…

- Tu es sûr ? Tu as l'air bizarre… il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Oui, non… enfin, si mais…

- Vas-y, racontes !

Neville s'installa dans le fauteuil face à celui du Survivant, qui lui, ôtait sa perruque châtain clair et essuyait avec le revers de sa manche la suie qui recouvrait son visage.

- Et bien… Lorsque toi et Rogue êtes partis, vous avez bien vu que je me battais avec le Mangemort ?

- Oui…

- Et bien… Oh ! Au fait, Nev' ! Félicitation ! Pour ton sort ! Très efficace !

Neville rougit en voyant le regard fier que lui lançait son ami :

- Oh ! Et bien… merci… répondit-il en rougissant. Mais c'est grâce à toi et aux autres membres de l'AD !

- Peut-être, mais je suis quand même fier de toi ! Tu as fait des progrès !

- Merci…

Neville était à présent encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était auparavant, ce qui fit rire le brun aux yeux verts.

- Bon, Harry ! Vas-y ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite !

- Ensuite, je me suis battu avec le Mangemort, je lui est mis un bon crochet du droit à la mâchoire et un autre à l'œil… D'ailleurs, à l'heure qu'il est, il devrai avoir un bel œil eu beur noir… Je lui ai cassé le nez aussi !

Neville souriait en écoutant Harry faire le récit de sa bataille.

- Mais ensuite, et c'est ça le plus étrange, c'est quand j'ai voulu lui retirer sa capuche, afin de voir son visage…

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Bien, le Mangemort a attrapé mon poignet alors que je commencé à tirer sur sa capuche…

- Et ?

- Et, il avait un anneau à son doigt…

- Ah ? Effectivement, c'est… très étrange… Se moqua Neville.

- Neville ! C'est vraiment pas le moment de faire de l'humour, lorsqu'il ma attrapé le poignet, son anneau, il s'est mit à briller !

- A briller ?

- Oui, une lumière bleue.

- Mais… c'est dès qu'il t'as touché que ça s'est mis à briller ?

- Oui, ce qui veut dire qu'elle se déclenche lorsqu'il me touche !

- Peut être que ça se déclenche dès qu'il touche quelqu'un ?

- Non, je ne crois pas… Il vait l'air surpris quand cela s'est produit… Il a même reculer et il m'a regardé comme si j'était une bête curieuse… Ça devait être la première fois que cela se produisait…

- Étrange…

- Ouais… Ensuite, il a réveillé les autres et il leur à demandé de partir…

- Ils sont partis comme ça ?

- Oui…

- Oh…

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel les deux adolescents ne dirent pas un mot, puis Harry décida de faire revenir la discussion :

- Où est Rogue ?

- Dans la cabine du machiniste… Il répare le matériel…

- Ah…

- Oui, enfin… il essaie… Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Et honnêtement, il n'est pas doué. Je crois bien que si on ne va pas l'aider, nous allons passer la nuit dans ce train… Il est déjà 3 heures et demi du matin.

- Oui, je pense que tu as raison, viens, on va l'aider.

Les deux griffondors sortirent du wagon pour rejoindre celui de leur professeur de potion.

- Au fait, Harry ! Hedwige, elle a pas l'air contente du tout ! Le fait que tu l'ai recouvert de suie ne lui fait pas plaisir !

- Ha ! Ha !

Ils arrivèrent devant la cabine du machiniste où Severus Rogue devait se trouver, puis ils entendirent une petite explosion et un juron provenant de l'intérieur. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent avant d'ouvrir la porte, où ils découvrirent un professeur dont les cheveux noirs étaient dressés sur la tête et dont le visage était tout noir :

- Ha ! Ha ! Professeur Rogue, si vous voyez votre tête !

- Monsieur Londubas, continuez de rire et c'est 10 points en moins à Griffondor !

- Désolé, Severus, mais la rentrée n'est pas avant un mois ! Renchérit Harry.

- Rien à faire ! Aidez-moi plutôt à réparer cette fichue machine !

- Ok !

Les deux autres aidèrent alors leur professeur tout en racontant de nouveau se qui s'était passé avec les Mangemorts.

- Vraiment très étrange, murmura Severus Rogue. Enfin, nous raconterons cela au professeur Dumbledore, il saura quoi en penser.

- Oui, mais…

- Harry, même si tu déteste le professeur Dumbledore, tu devras quand même te faire à l'idée que tu devra lui parler !

-- Mmm… Ouais, bon… Voilà ! C'est fini ! On devrait pouvoir repartir maintenant ! Dit Harry en essuyant ses mains pleines de cambouis avec un chiffon.

Les deux autres reculèrent, et harry s'approche de la manette de commande. Il regarda son professeur et Neville qui levèrent le pousse dans le but de dire bonne chance, puis croisèrent les doigts. Harry jugea qu'ils en faisait un peu trop mais se retourna quand même afin de faire démarrer le train.

Il attrapa le levier avec sa main droite, et, d'un geste rapide, tira sur dessus. Il ne se passa rien pendant quelques minutes, puis ils entendirent le mécanisme se mettre en marche. Le train était réparé. Ils purent donc repartir pour Poudlard sans encombre, et il ne se passa plus aucun problème jusqu'à leur arrivée…

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

Draco entra dans sa chambre silencieusement. Il regarda dans la pièce afin de voir si Corty n'était pas là, mais il n'y avait personne. Il enleva sa cape de Mangemort et alla se poster devant son miroir.

- Oh, par Salazar ! Il m'a complètement défiguré cet imbécile !

Il porta ses mains au visage tout en continuant de regarder son visage meurtri : il avait un œil au beurre noir d'une taille impressionnante, et son œil était à moitié fermé à cause de cela, le sang qui lui avait coulé du nez lorsqu'il avait prit le poing du machiniste dans le visage avait séché au dessus de sa bouche et son nez était légèrement tordu.

- Corty !!!

L'elfe de maison apparut dans un « POP ! » derrière son maître :

- Oui, Monsieur ?

- S'il te plait Corty, tu pourrais aller chercher la trousse à pharmacie magique. Il faut que tu m'arrange le visage.

- Bien Monsieur… Mais Corty n'est pas magicomage, Corty fera quand même de son mieux Monsieur…

- Merci… Dépêches-toi !

L'elfe repartit à nouveau. Draco alla retirer sa chemise afin d'aller s'allonger sur son lit en attendant, mais lorsqu'il enleva celle-ci, il vit qu'il avait également des bleus sur le torse. Il soupira bruyamment et alla se mettre à plat ventre sur son matelas, la tête sur l'oreiller, et repensa une fois de plus aux yeux du machiniste. Il était sûr, tellement sûr d'avoir déjà vu ce regard… Un regard si troublant, des yeux qui donnaient une impression que leur propriétaire était continuellement triste, des yeux couleur émeraude, un regard qui, il ne savait pas pourquoi, lui faisait un petit quelque chose dans l'estomac, son regard était…

- … Si beau…

- Qui est beau ?

Draco se redressa vivement et se retourna pour faire face une fois de plus à…

- Encore toi ?! Tu pourrais arrêter de faire ça ?

- Arrêter de faire quoi ? Demanda l'Ange, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

- D'entrer sans prévenir !

- Oh, ça ! Comme tu voudras… Mais dis-moi, tu es bien amoché… Joli couleur, dit-il en posant son pouce sur l'ecchymose du blond… Qui t'as fais ça ?

- Un machiniste… italien, d'après son accent…

- Oh ? Vraiment ? Ha ! Ha ! Oui je m'en souviens !

- Pardon ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu t'en souviens ?

- Et bien…

- Tu veux dire que tu étais là, et que tu n'as rien fait pour m'aider ?

- Non, je n'étais pas là !

- Alors ? Comment le sais-tu, pourquoi dis-tu que tu t'en souviens ?

- Oublies-ça, tu veux ! Je suis venu pour autre chose…

- Tu essaies de changer de sujet ?

- Oui… Et n'essaies pas de me faire parler, je ne te dirais rien, cela fait parti de mes petits secrets… Si je suis venu, en fait, c'est parce que… j'ai appris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose… avec l'anneau !

- Oh…

Draco se leva et alla s'asseoir en tailleur au pied de son lit :

- Oui, elle s'est illuminée…

- De quel couleur ?

- Euh… bleu… pourquoi ?

- Mmm… Donc, c'est bien ça… comme avant…

- Avant quoi ?

- Rien… Ravi de savoir que tu as rencontré ton âme-sœur !

- Mon… Mon âme-sœur ?

- La lumière était bleue ?

- Oui…

- Et l'anneau s'est mis à briller quand tu as touché la peau de quelqu'un non ?

- Oui…

- Alors, cette personne est ton âme-sœur !

- QUOI ??

- La lumière aurait été rouge, cela aurait été mauvais signe… mais vu qu'elle était bleue…

- Non, mais… Mon âme-sœur ?!!!

- Oui, j'ai compris, je ne suis pas sourd !

- Tu veux dire que cet italien de pacotille serait la personne que j'aime ?? La personne dont tu me parlais quand tu disais…

- Draco, le jeune homme que tu as rencontré dans le train est l'homme que tu aimes !

- Tu te fiches de moi ?!

- Non, pas du tout…

- Mais ça va pas ! Il est laid comme un scrout à pétard ! A part ses yeux, il est horrible ! Ses cheveux tout frisés…

- Ses yeux ! Tu les a déjà vu, non ?

- Oui, je crois…

- Non, c'est certain ! Regardes !

L'Ange se retourna et leva son bras devant son visage. Il tendit la main vers l'avant et lorsqu'il l'abaissa, un visage était apparut dans la pièce :

- C'est bien, lui, non ? Le machiniste ?

- Oui, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu…

- Regardes bien !

L'ange s'approcha du visage qui flottait dans la chambre et d'un geste de la main, fit disparaître le charbon que l'homme avait sur le visage :

- Bon, il est plus propre qu'avant, c'est vrai… Mais je ne te comprend toujours pas ! S'impatienta le blond.

- Le visage ne te fait penser à personne ?

- Pas vraiment…

L'Ange leva une nouvelle fois le bras et cette fois-ci, ce fut la perruque qui disparut :

- Oh, par Salazar ! C'est le garçon que tu m'as montré dans l'anneau…

- Oui, et cette personne était…?

- POTTER !

* * *

**_POV Harry :_**

Harry ouvrit la porte du train et posa le pied à terre : il était arrivé à Poudlard sain et sauf !

- Alors Harry ? Heureux de revenir ici ?

- Oui, Severus… Dommage que Ron et Hermione ne soient pas là !

- On ne peut pas tout avoir, et, normalement, aucun élève ne doit retourner ici avant la rentrée ! Estimez-vous heureux d'être là ! C'est toujours mieux que tes Dursley, non ?

- Oh ça oui !

Harry remonta dans le train pour aller chercher ses affaires et Hedwige, puis redescendit chargé de tout son matériel. Il regarda le château qui se trouvé à plusieurs mètres de lui. Il n'avait en aucun cas changé, toujours aussi grand, toujours aussi accueillant.

- Monsieur Londubas ?

Harry se retourna pour regarder son professeur de potion s'adresser à son ami :

- Oui ? Monsieur ?

- Vous ne contez pas restez là, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je… Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, Monsieur…

- Je vous demande, entre-autre, si vous repartez chez vous maintenant, puisque votre mission est désormais terminée ?

- Non, je… Le professeur Dumbledore veut que je dorme ici cette nuit, je rentrerais demain après-midi…

- Bien ! En ben… Il est 4 heures du matin… Je pense que nous devrions rentrer maintenant. Prenez vos affaires ! On y va !

Les deux adolescents prirent donc leur valise pour Harry, leur sac à dos pour Neville, puis avancèrent vers le château, suivit par une chouette au plumage blanc.

- Harry ! Neville ! Severus ! Quelle joie de vous voir ici ! Et en bonne santé, qui plus est !

- Bonjour professeur Dumbledore ! Salua Neville.

- Bonjour Albus.

Seul Harry ne prononça pas un mot, se contentant de regarder son directeur d'un mauvais œil.

- Bonjour Harry. Le voyage n'a pas été trop difficile ?

Le Survivant ne répondit pas, avança droit devant tout en passant devant son directeur pour rejoindre les autres professeur de Poudlard qui étaient restés derrière.

- Il m'en veut toujours…

- Oui, Albus, il vous en veux… Et il vous en voudra encore longtemps.

- J'ai pourtant fait ça pour son bien, je pensais que s'il resté enfermé, il ne risquerait rien…

- Vous pensez trop, Albus. Et vous pensez surtout pour les autres. Peut être auriez-vous dû en parler d'abord à Harry et à Black… Vous avez décidé de leur sort en quelque sorte… Sans vouloir vous reprochez quoi que se soit, vous devriez arrêter de décidé de la vie de ce jeune homme. Il est suffisamment grand pour faire ce qu'il veut et… On peut vous aider, Monsieur Londubas ?

Neville sursauta en entendant son professeur de potion s'adresser à lui. Il avait écouté la discussion des enseignants, espérant entendre quelque chose d'intéressant :

- Non, merci, professeur ! Je… Je vais avec Harry.

Il planta là les deux adultes et alla rejoindre son camarade :

- Ils parlent de toi, Harry ! Chuchota t-il à l'oreille du brun. Bonjour Professeur MacGonagal, Hagrid ! Professeur Flitwick !

- Bonjour Monsieur Londubas !

- Bonjour Neville ! Comment va ta grand-mère ?

- Très bien, merci Hagrid !

- Harry ! Neville ! Professeurs ! Si vous voulez bien me suivre jusqu'à la grande salle ! Harry, je voudrais te présenter tes nouveaux professeurs ! Vous pouvez laisser vos affaires ici ! Les elfes de maison viendront les ranger dans quelques instant ! Allons, allons, venez ! S'exclama le vieux directeur.

Ils suivirent donc le directeur de Poudlard et entrèrent dans l'immense salle qui servait de self aux élèves. Les quatre tables étaient superposées deux à deux de chaque cotés de la pièce et les bancs avaient été réduits et posés sur les tables.

- C'est ainsi que nous rangeons les tables lorsque se sont les vacances. Cela laisse un plus grand passage pour les elfes et leur permet de nettoyer plus facilement. Expliqua le petit professeur Flitwick.

Harry regarda au fond de la grande pièce et vit deux personnes installées à la table des professeurs. ils se levèrent tous les deux pour saluer les nouveaux arrivants. L'un était un homme grand, et assez âgé. Une barbe argentée descendait jusqu'au niveau de ses épaules et il était tout vêtu de violet. Le deuxième était beaucoup plus jeune, devant avoir dans les vingt ans. Il avait des cheveux brun avec quelques mèches blondes qui lui tombaient devant ses yeux violets. Yeux qui étonnèrent Harry par leur couleur étrange. Il était plus grand que l'autre homme et était pas mal musclé. Harry ressentit quelque chose d'étrange lorsqu'il lui adressa la parole :

- Monsieur Potter, je présume ? Je m'appelle Érick. Érick Royans. Je serait votre professeur de duel. Ensemble, nous ferons plusieurs combats afin de voir de quoi vous êtes capable. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire sur vous, vous ne devriez avoir aucun problème à me battre !

- J'en doute, Professeur. Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous devez être un des meilleurs en ce domaine… peut être même que vous êtes le meilleur.

- Merci beaucoup, Monsieur Potter. Mais vous verrez ! Je suis certain que vous réussirez.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Harry qui se sentit rougir. Puis il sentit une main attraper la sienne pour la serrer :

- Bonjour Monsieur Potter ! Je suis Vilnius Machilis !Avec moi, vous travaillerez de nouveaux sorts, et, comme me la demandait le professeur Dumbledore, je vous enseignerais aussi quelques sorts de magie noire.

- Magie noire ?

- J'ai pensé Harry, que connaître quelque sort de magie noire serait utile face à Lord Voldemort. Précisa Dumbledore.

- Et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec votre directeur, Monsieur Potter ! Mais rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas un mage noir, bien que je pratique également cette magie. Ajouta Vilinius Machilis.

- Je ne me faisais aucun soucis pour ça ! Je sais bien que Dumbledore n'inviterait pas de mages noirs ici…

Harry regarda Érick Royans qui le regardait depuis quelques minutes et se sentit rougir une nouvelle fois.

- On entendit alors un bâillement.

- Fatigué Neville ? Demanda Harry en souriant.

- Plutôt, oui… Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas dormis du tout depuis deux jours… je stressé à l'idée de devoir faire face à des Mangemorts…

- Vous devriez allez vous coucher maintenant ! Severus, si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais que vous me racontiez comment vous vous êtes débrouillés pour faire croire au Mangemort que c'était bien Neville que vous accompagniez ici et qu'Harry n'était pas dans le train…

- Pas de problème, professeur. Allez, Messieurs ! Partez vous coucher !

Harry et Neville dirent bonne nuit à tous les professeurs et quittèrent ensembles la grande salle pour aller rejoindre la tour des Griffondors.

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire !

Draco faisait à présent les cents pas dans sa chambre, alors que l'Ange était debout contre un coin de mur, les bras croisés, la tête basse. Ses long cheveux blancs qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux genoux volaient magiquement autour de lui, comme ils le faisaient toujours, donnant l'impression que la chambre était exposée à l'air. Il releva la tête et regarda le jeune homme blond de ses yeux gris aux reflets bleu :

- Tu devrais peut-être t'asseoir maintenant, non ? Ton elfe ne va pas tarder à arriver pour te soigner…

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'étais face à Potter, que je me suis battu avec Potter, que j'ai touché Potter… Il était juste en face de moi et… Et on a rien fait, on est reparti je… Il vaut mieux que mon père n'apprenne pas que le machiniste était Potter. S'il l'apprend, le Maître le saura, et s'il le sait, il saura nous punir…

- Bien sûr, Draco, il ne faut rien dire, mais… je t'en pris calmes-toi et assieds-toi ! Tu vas te fatiguer !

- Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi, toi ? Demanda Draco en le regardant et en souriant, tout en allant s'asseoir sur son lit.

- Depuis pas mal de temps, en fait…

« POP ! »

- Monsieur ! Corty a fait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait Monsieur ! Mais Corty ne trouvait plus la trousse de soins magiques, Monsieur !

- C'est bon, Corty ! Tu peux commencer à soigner mon œil s'il te plait ? Je crois bien que c'est ce qui me fait le plus mal.

- Tout de suite Monsieur.

L'elfe de maison se mit alors à la tache, et, tandis qu'il se faisait soigner, Draco continuait de parler avec l'Ange :

- Tu m'as dis que le machiniste était mon âme-sœur… Ça veut dire que je… que j'aime…

- Harry Potter ! Oui, en effet !

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Je ne l'aime pas ! Je ne l'ai jamais aimé ! Et crois-moi, Potter est sans doute la personne que je hais le plus au monde… après peut être le Maître…

- Sans doute que tu ne l'aime pas encore… Mais, tu sais, je viens du futur… Je sais ce qui va se passer… et l'avenir qui nous attends tous est plutôt sombre… très sombre…

- La guerre ?

- Oui, la guerre. Tôt ou tard, Voldemort et Dumbledore voudront s'affronter ! Il y aura des morts… Des perdants… Mais aussi des vainqueurs.

- Qui va gagner ? Suis-je dans le bon camp ?

- Si tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis la première fois que nous nous sommes vu…

- Ce que tu pense être les mieux pour toi n'est pas ce que tu crois… Écoutes ton cœur, ne te fie qu'à lui… Oublie la marque…

- Exactement.

- Donc, ce que je crois être le mieux pour moi… D'après mon père, c'est le Maître… Mais ce n'est pas ce que je crois… Donc, ce n'est pas lui… Écoutes ton cœur… Tu parle de Potter ? Je dois allez du côté de Potter ?… et oublier la marque ?

- Tu as tout compris.

- Mais… c'est n'importe quoi !! J'ai choisis mon camp, c'est trop tard maintenant !!

- Oh ! Tu as choisis ton camp, vraiment ? J'ai pourtant cru que tu y avais été obligé… Ce n'est pas toi qui est répugné rien qu'en voyant le magnifique tatouage que tu as bras ?

- Je… Oh ! Arrêtes ! Tu ne me connais pas ! Tu ne sais pas ce que je penses !

- Monsieur ! Corty essaie de vous soigner… Si vous pouviez arrêter de bouger…

- Désolé… Écoutes, je n'aime pas Potter… Et je ne pense pas qu'un Ange dont j'ignore le nom puisse me faire changer d'avis… C'est quoi ton nom, d'abord ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire… Je t'ai dis que je n'étais pas encore mort à ton époque… Je ne veux pas que tu risque d'aller me voir et me dire que je vais mourir à la fin de l'année… Cela pourrait changer tout mon avenir…

- Tu vas mourir à la fin de l'année ? Pendant la guerre ?

- Oui… Je serais une des victimes…

- J'ai beau chercher, tu ne ressembles à personne à Poudlard… Personne n'a les cheveux aussi long… ni des yeux gris-bleu comme les tiens… à part moi pour les yeux...

- Lorsque l'on devient un Ange, nous nous transformons… C'est clair que je ne suis plus du tout comme avant…

Draco eut alors un doute… Un doute qui le fit pâlir à vu d'œil, et s'il était… et s'il…

L'Ange remarqua tout de suite la pâleur de son ami et s'inquiéta sur sa santé :

- Draco ? Tu vas bien ?

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu…

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que, par hasard… Tu serais moi ?

- Toi ?

L'Ange regarda Draco étonné, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il puisse s'imaginer cela…

- Non, je… Je ne suis pas toi…

- Tu es un de mes amis ?

- Non… Pas vraiment…

- Tu es un Serpentard ?

- Je… Non. Écoutes ! Laisse tomber, je ne te dirais pas qui je suis.

- Mais pourtant tu… Mais ! Corty ?! Tu fais quoi là ?!!

L'elfe de maison venait de mettre sa main sur l'œil de son maître et une lumière jaune l'éclairé.

- Je vois soigne, Monsieur !

Lorsque la lumière s'éteignit, l'elfe retira sa main et Draco regarda par dessus la créature pour se voir dans le miroir… Son œil était de nouveau normal.

- Merci Corty. Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que l'on disait ? Euh… Corty ? Tu n'aurais pas vu l'Ange ?

En effet, Draco était à nouveau seul dans sa chambre avec son elfe de maison :

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit parti comme ça !

Draco maugréa plusieurs minutes avant de se calmer. Environ une heure plus tard, Corty avait complètement soigné son maître qui était redevenu tout à fait normal.

- Corty ? Tu crois que je devrais l'écouter ? Je veux dire… Aller du côté de Potter ?

- Monsieur aime Harry Potter, Monsieur ?

- Non ! Draco se sentit rougir. Non, je ne l'aime pas ! C'est mon ennemi depuis bientôt 6 ans !

- Monsieur devrait faire ce que l'Ange dit ! Pas d'aller vers Harry Potter ! Mais de suivre son cœur ! Il vaut mieux que vous fassiez ce qui semble être le mieux pour vous ! Tout comme vous le dis l'Ange… Peut être que ce qui est le mieux pour vous, c'est de suivre le Mage Noir…

- Non, je ne pense pas… Qu'elle heure est-il ?

- 5 heures et demi du matin, Monsieur.

- Hum… Ne me réveille pas avant 11 heures demain matin… Voir midi.

- Bien Monsieur. Bonne nuit Monsieur !

« POP ! »

Draco retira son pantalon et alla se coucher dans ses draps. Suivre Potter était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire… Mais, son père était fier de son intégration parmi les Mangemorts… Et un Lucius Malfoy fier de son fils, cela ne coure pas les rues… Pour une fois que son père était content de lui… Et puis, pourquoi s'allier subitement à Potter, alors que depuis toutes ses années, il n'avait fait que le rabaisser ?… Sans doute parce que… C'était la chose la plus intelligente à faire…

Draco s'endormit en pensant à la possibilité de rejoindre les bons et quitter les méchants. Sans remarquer que, assis dans son fauteuil, un homme était assis, à le regarder se ses yeux rouges… un sourire mauvais sur le coin des lèvres…

* * *

**Voilà voilà un nouveau chapitre !**

**Donc bonne rentrée à tous ceux qui reprennent demain et euh... bah pour les veinards qui sont encore en vacances, profitez bien !!!! **

**Bisous !**

**PtiteNinine**


	20. Chapitre 20

**Bonjour !**

**Désolée, je dois faire vite ! donc pas de Blabla et voici la suite !! J'espère que cela vous plaira tout autant!**

**PtiteNinine**

**

* * *

****_POV Harry :_**

Harry montait les marches des escaliers magiques de Poudlard en compagnie de Neville. Jusqu'à maintenant ils n'avaient pas prononcé un mot mais Neville décida de rompre le silence qui jusqu'alors, était la seule chose que l'on ai pu entendre :

- Tu as vu comme ce Érick Royans te regardait Harry ?

Harry se mit à rougir et répondit :

- Non… Il ne me regardait pas, tu te fais des idées, Nev' !

- Non, je te jure Harry ! Il te regardait… enfin… reluquait de la tête aux pieds serrait plus approprié !

Harry était à présent aussi rouge que le Rappeltout de Neville lorsque celui-ci oubliait quelque chose… c'est à dire à 99,9 de son temps :

- Neville ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Il ne me reluquait pas… ce devait sans doute être pour les cours… voir si j'était assez fort pour me battre…

- Et le clin d'œil ?

- Quel clin d'œil ?

- Celui qu'il ta fait avant que tu ne rougisses comme une tomate ! Comme maintenant d'ailleurs !

- Jenerougitpas ! Articulacomme il le putle Survivant.

- Mais si tu rougis ! Mais tu sais, je dois reconnaître que je te comprends… il est plutôt mignon !

Harry marmonna bruyamment tandis qu'au fond de lui, il reconnaissait que ce que venait de dire son ami était vrai… le nouveau prof était vraiment -très- mignon !

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la grosse dame et restèrent planté devant comme deux idiots…

- Le mot de passe ? Demanda la femme en leur souriant.

- Euh… Harry, j'ai encore oubliais le mot de passe ! Dis-lui toi !

- Tu ne la pas oublié Nev'… On a tout simplement oublié de le demander… C'est différent…

- Alors ? On redescend le chercher ?

- Ouais… restes ici ! Je vais y aller… je reviens tout de suite ! Dit-il en commençant à descendre les escaliers en courant. Il entendit son ami lui répondre un « d'accord ! Mais fais vite ! » et continua la descente des marches. Il croisa quelques fantômes et plusieurs portraits qui le saluèrent, mais ne leur répondit pas, trop occupé à courir. Un frisson le parcourut lorsqu'il traversa un fantôme qui sortait de derrière un mur, lui donnant un léger mal de tête.

Lorsqu'il eut descendu le 5ème escalier sur les 7, il décida d'accélérer sa course et au moment où il allait rejoindre les dernières marches, entra en pleine collision avec quelqu'un. Il tomba en arrière et sentit une main le retenir en lui attrapant la sienne :

- Excusez-moi, Harry ! Je ne vous avez pas vu ! Tout va bien ?

- Professeur Royans…

Harry se sentit rougir une nouvelle fois en voyant le regard violet plongé dans le sien, le figeant sur place. Il sentit alors la main de son nouveau professeur tenir toujours la sienne et s'en dégagea rapidement, horriblement gêné :

- Oui, je… je vais bien… Avec Neville, on a oublié le mot de passe et je descendais justement le chercher !

- Oh ! Je vois… Ange de la nuit.

- Pardon ?

- Ange de la nuit… C'est votre mot de passe ! Je montais moi-même allé vous l'apporter… Vous m'avez évité la montée 7 immenses escaliers qui ne cessent de tourner… Merci. Lui dit-il en lui refaisant un de ses clin d'œil qui faisait rougir le Griffondor jusqu'aux oreilles.

- De rien… Mais… Moi, vous me les faites remonter une deuxième fois !

- Ha ! Ha ! C'est vrai ! Je ne suis donc pas le plus à plaindre ! Bon, je vous laisse aller dormir ! A demain, Harry ! Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit professeur… A demain…

Érick Royans se retourna et repartit rejoindre les autres professeurs, laissant Harry derrière lui, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Lentement, Harry remonta les escaliers. Pourquoi ce professeur lui donnait-il cette impression ? A chaque fois qu'il lui adressait la parole, Harry sentait son estomac le chatouiller… Et ses yeux violets ne laissaient pas non plus le brun indifférent. Il se sentait admiratif devant se regard magnifique…

Il fut coupait cependant dans ces pensées en entendant un tableau lui hurler dessus :

- C'est pas malin de laisser ce pauvre garçon tout seul en haut si longtemps ! Arrête de rêvasser et va l'aider !

Harry repensa alors à Neville qu'il avait laissé seul en haut et accéléra ses pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait rejoins son camarade en haut de la grande tour et vit que celui-ci était recouvert d'un liquide vert et tout gluant… et puant également :

- Beurk ! Neville ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- C'est Peeves ! Il s'est amené avec une dizaine de ballons remplis de ce liquide dégoûtant… Pourquoi ça n'arrive toujours qu'à moi ce genre de choses ? Et pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps ?

- J'ai croisé le professeur Royans…

- Ah ! Je vois…

- Il ma donné le mot de passe !

- Magnifique…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, je me dis juste que c'est tout bonnement injuste que je me fasse ensevelir par cet immonde truc vert alors que Môssieur Potter va faire les yeux doux à son nouveau professeur !

- Qu… Quoi ? Les yeux doux ?!! T'es malade !

- Oh ! Allez Harry ! Ne me mens pas ! Il te plait, non ? Pour que tu le regardes comme ça ! Et d'après ce que je vois, tu ne le laisse pas non plus indifférent…

- Tais toi Nev' !

- Comme tu veux… Oh ! Mais peut être que je me trompe ! Tu n'est peut être pas gay…

- Non je ne le suis pas…

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Bien sûr ! Sinon, je n'aurais pas aimé Cho… n'est-ce pas ?

- Bah… Je ne sais pas, tu es peut être bi…

- …

- Tu es homophobe ?

- Moi ? Non… Mais Ron, oui…

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il vient faire la dedans…

- Bah… imagine que je sois gay, et qu'il l'apprenne…

- Aïe ! Oui c'est vrai… Mais tu me dis que tu n'es pas gay, donc, tu n'a aucune raison de te faire !

- C'est vrai ! Bon, allez ! Ange de la nuit !

La grosse dame ouvrit le passage et les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent dans la pièce.

- Ange de la nuit ? C'est facile à retenir ! Il existe une chanson chez les sorciers que j'aime beaucoup qui s'appelle comme ça ! Dit Neville, heureux d'avoir enfin un mot de passe dont il était sûr de s'en souvenir.

- Oui, mais tu sais, il ne va te servir que demain… à la rentrée, y'en aura un autre.

Toute joie dans l'esprit du jeune home s'envola :

- Mais c'est pas juste ! Bouda t-il.

- Ha ! Ha ! Pauvre Neville ! Ria le Survivant en regardant son ami se diriger vers la salle de bain pour se laver du liquide vert. Lorsque celui-ci fut propre comme un sou neuf, Harry lui, était déjà habillé pour dormir. Ils montèrent chacun dans leur lit respectif et éteignirent les lumières..

Alors qu'Harry commençait à fermer les yeux, il entendit Neville lui dire :

- Tu sais, j'ai appris que Dean et Seamus… sortaient ensemble depuis le début des vacances… c'est génial, non ? Je suis content pour eux…

Puis le garçon s'endormit et commença à ronfler silencieusement.

Harry, couché sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête, pensa à ce que venait de lui dire Neville Londubas… Ainsi, Dean et Seamus étaient tous les deux gays ?… et ils étaient ensemble ? Harry était également heureux pour eux. Dean et Seamus faisaient parti de ses plus proches amis et il était heureux de leur nouveau bonheur… Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres en imaginant la réaction de son ami Ron lorsqu'il l'apprendrait ! « Il faudra prévoir un appareil photo… je demanderais à Colin… » pensa t'il tout en se tournant sur le côté. Il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, rêvant de ses prochains cours et aussi d'un certain professeur aux mèches blondes et au regard envoûtant…

* * *

_**POV Draco :**_

_« Il avançait à travers une épaisse couche de brouillard. Il ne savait pas du tout où il se trouvait. Cela semblait irréel… Draco continua de marcher sans savoir où il allait exactement, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit une forme sombre au loin. _

_Il s'en approcha lentement, jusqu'à apercevoir une homme tout vêtu de grands voiles blancs, des cheveux blancs aux reflets argentés volaient autour de lui. Draco sourit en reconnaissant l'ange et s'en approcha plus rapidement._

_- Bonsoir Draco. Belle nuit tu ne trouves pas ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Où sommes-nous ?_

_- Dans ton rêve…_

_- Mais je ne…_

_- Chut ! Il arrive ! Regarde ton bras !_

_Draco regarda son bras et vit la Marque des Ténèbres qui devenait de plus en plus noire, de plus en plus visible…_

_- Tu veux dire que le Maître arrive ?_

_- Draco, n'oublie pas ! N'oublies pas qui tu es réellement ! N'oublies pas ! _

_- Quoi ? Je ne te suis pas là…_

_- Il arrive, je ne peux pas rester ! Souviens toi qui tu es, souviens toi de tes sentiments ! Draco surtout, n'oublies pas celui que tu aimes ! _

_- Mais, je…_

_- Draco, lorsque tu te réveilleras, tu m'oublieras ! Je ne reviendrais pas te voir._

_- Mais pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que tu ne te souviendras plus de moi. Ce n'est pas la peine que tu cours un risque en me voyant… _

_- Je ne te reverrais plus ?_

_- Non Draco, du moins, pas maintenant…Je reviendrais…Crois-moi, tu me reverras, sois en certain ! Mais pas maintenant. Je suis désolé…_

_L'Ange commençait à disparaître devant le regard ahuri du blond :_

_- Attends ! Ne pars pas !_

_- Draco, la bague ! Ne la perd pas ! Garde-là précieusement. N'oublies pas Draco… essaie de te souvenir ! Je t'en pris…_

_Ce fut les dernières paroles que prononcèrent l'Ange avant de disparaître du rêve de Draco. Celui-ci se retrouvait à présent seul dans le noir, complètement perdu, ne sachant que faire…_

_- Alors, Malfoy ? On a peur du noir ?_

_Draco se retourna et vit derrière lui un jeune homme assez musclé, la peau mâte, les cheveux noirs mi longs qui descendait jusqu'à ces épaules, et une paire de yeux vert émeraudes :_

_- Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

_- Potter ? Tu dois faire erreur Malfoy…Je ne suis pas Potter…_

_- Mais alors…Qui es-tu ? Tu lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau…_

_- Il est vrai que je suis en quelque sorte…Potter…Mais je suis seulement…sa partie obscure…_

_- Tu… Tu es le mauvais côté de Potter ?_

_- Bingo ! Nous avons un vainqueur ! _

_Potter avança jusqu'à Draco et regarda son avant bras gauche :_

_- Alors comme ça, le grand Draco Malfoy est un Mangemort…Quelle ironie. Toi ? Un Mangemort ? Tu es faible Malfoy, très faible…Et de plus…je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que tu es contre le Mage Noire et ses idées…_

_- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?_

_- Oh ! A moi, rien du tout…Mais à Lui…Tu crois vraiment que Voldemort sois quelqu'un qui accepte d'avoir des serviteurs qui ne le respectent pas ?_

_- J'en est rien à faire, Potter ! _

_- Malfoy…Honnêtement…Tu es du quel côté ? Le sien…où le mien ?_

_- …_

_Draco ne savait que répondre à cette question…Il ne voulait pas être du côté de Voldemort, ça, il en était certain…Cependant, être du côté de son pire ennemie puis 6 ans ne l'enchanté pas non plus…_

_- Je…Je ne veux être dans aucun camp…_

_- Tu es lâche Malfoy…Tu dis ça parce que tu ne veut pas te battre, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Pas du tout ! Mais vois-tu Potter, je n'ai aucune envie d'être de ton côté, plutôt mourir ! Mais je dois aussi avouer que le côté qu'ont choisi mes parents ne me plait pas non plus ! Ce qui fait que je ne me retrouve dans aucun camp !_

_- Mais si ! Tu es un Mangemort ! Tu a choisi ton camp… Je le sais bien…_

_- Pourquoi me poses tu la question alors ? _

_- Moi ? Mais ce n'est pas moi qui est posé la question._

_Draco regarda le Harry Potter qui se trouvait devant lui d'un air inquiet. Potter avait bel et bien posé la question lui-même, mais là, il disait n'avoir rien dit… De plus, le Survivant affiché un affreux sourire sur son visage…_

_- Ce n'est pas Harry Potter qui t'as posé la question, Malfoy… C'est moi…_

_C'est alors que, en un clignement de yeux, les yeux couleur émeraudes de Potter devinrent rouge… rouge sang. _

_Draco recula de plusieurs pas en reconnaissant ses yeux…Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au monde a avoir des yeux de cette couleur…Et malheureusement pour lui, Draco l'avait en face de lui :_

_- Maître…Je… Je suis…_

_- Tu me déçoit beaucoup Draco, tu le sais, ça ?_

_- Je… Oui Maître, je… Je vous demande pardon…_

_- Demander pardon est inutile, Draco…J'ai surpris ta conversation avec cet Ange tout à l'heure…Sais-tu au moins qui il est ?_

_- Non, il refuse de me donner son nom…_

_- Très bien ! Il vaut mieux que tu ne le saches pas… Dans mon propre intérêt…_

_- Vous savez qui il est ?_

_- T'ais-je donné l'autorisation de me poser une question ?_

_- Non, je… pardonnez-moi…_

_- Mmm…Pour te répondre, oui, je sais qui il est._

_Draco releva les yeux vers son Maître. Il aurait tant voulu savoir e qui il s'agissait._

_- Draco, je t'ai entendu lui parler et…Qu'as-tu choisis ?_

_- Pardon ?_

_- Mon côté, où celui de Potter ?_

_- Le votre, Maître ! J'ai déjà choisis…_

_- Ce que dis l'Ange est vrai… Tu aimes Potter, seulement, tu ne t'en ai pas encore rendu compte…_

_Draco ouvrit grand les yeux en entendant cela :_

_- Et vois-tu, je refuse d'avoir un serviteur qui sois amoureux de mon pire ennemi…_

_Draco commençait à tremblait en imaginant ce qui allait sans doute suivre. Voldemort le tuerais pour éviter qu'il ne le trahisse pour aider Potter._

_- Non, je ne vais pas te tuer, Draco, si c'est ce que tu penses…Seulement, je ne vais pas rien faire non plus…Je vais faire en sorte que tu oublies…_

_- Oublies ?_

_- Allons, Draco…Si tu m'es fidèle, tu devrais avoir confiance en moi…Je ne te ferais aucun mal, sois-en sûr !_

_- Je… Bien Maître…_

_Il y eut alors une lumière orange qui jaillit de la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour aller directement sur le blond… » _

Dans son lit, Draco s'agitait dans son sommeil… Il rêvait, ou plutôt, semblait faire un cauchemar… Au pied du lit, un homme aux yeux rouge le regardait, le sourire au lèvres. Il se retourna pour voir l'Ange qui se trouvait dans le reflet du miroir… Il pleurait…

- Tu as perdu… tu le sais ?

- Rien n'est encore perdu ! Il reste encore un espoir… Et ce que tu viens de faire est lâche, Tom… Tu le sais ? T'en prendre à lui alors qu'il dort…

- Je ne pense pas que je sois le seul dans ce cas là, non ? Il me semble que c'est dans un rêve que tu es allé le voir, la première fois ?

- Je ne me suis pas attaqué à lui…

- Et moi non plus… Je ne l'ai pas blessé !

L'Ange ne répondu pas, les larmes continuait de couler le long de ses joues. Voldemort sourit et lui dit :

- Alors ? Comment était ta mort ? Douloureuse ? Un Avada Kedavra peut être ?

- Je suis mort quelques heures après la bataille… à l'infirmerie…

- Et moi ?

- Toi ? Tu crois peut être que je vais te le dire ? Je suis venu modifier votre futur, et donc mon passé… Je ferais en sorte que ton destin change…

- Sans Draco ? Tu n'as plus personne maintenant, tu le sais ?

- Je trouverais bien quelqu'un d'autre… On se reverra, Tom…

L'Ange lança un regard noir à Voldemort et disparut à travers le miroir.

Voldemort eut un rictus sur les lèvres et se retourna une dernière fois vers Draco :

- Bien… Nous verrons le changement… Je devrais peut être prévenir Lucius que son fils sera légèrement… sur les nerfs… Mmm ? Non ! Qu'il se débrouille !

Puis il transplana, laissant le Mangemort encore endormit…

* * *

**_POV Harry :_**

Le lendemain, lorsque Harry se leva, les rayons du soleil passaient déjà au travers des rideaux. Il vit que Neville n'était plus dans son lit et se demanda si celui-ci était déjà descendu prendre son petit déjeuner sans l'avoir attendu. Il se leva, attrapa des habits propres et partit se doucher…

Plusieurs minutes après, lorsqu'il ressortit de la salle de bain, ses mèches de cheveux encore humides lui tombant devant les yeux, il vit que Neville était de nouveau dans la chambre, assis dans un fauteuil, un livre de botanique dans les mains :

- Bonjour Neville ! Bien dormit ?

- Bonjour Harry ! Je t'attendais pour le petit déjeuner. Oui, j'ai bien dormi… Je dois reconnaître que cela faisait un petit moment que je mourrais d'envi de me reposer ! Mais viens, dépêches-toi ! Il est déjà bientôt 11 heures ! Après, cela fera tard pour le petit déjeuner !

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la chambre et descendirent tranquillement les escaliers tout en discutant de choses et d'autres. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, ils virent quelques professeurs debout au centre de la pièce, en train de bavarder gaiement.

- Ah ! Monsieur Potter ! Enfin réveillé !

- Bonjour professeur MacGonagall ! Désolé de m'être levé si tard, mais j'étais vraiment épuisé de la nuit dernière…

- Je ne vous en veux pas Monsieur Potter ! Bien au contraire…

- Alors, Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? Dis, il faudra que tu me racontes ta semaine passée chez Rogue ! Tu ne lui en a pas fais voir de toutes les couleurs, j'espère ?

- Non, rassurez-vous Hagrid… Je ne suis pas si méchant…

- Allons, Monsieur Potter… cessé de mentir à notre bon vieux Hagrid ! Figurez vous, Rubeus, que ce jeune homme m'a manqué de respect toute cette semaine… Aussi pitoyable que son pauvre père…

Harry regarda son professeur de potion avec étonnement. Pourquoi celui-ci venait-il de dire ça ? Et pourquoi l'avait t-il appelait par son nom ? Severus Rogue, lui, le regarda froidement et, lorsqu'aucun professeurs ne regardaient dans leur direction, il fit un léger clin d'œil au brun. Harry comprit à ce moment là que, devant les autres, il redevenait le professeur froid qu'il avait toujours était avec lui depuis ces 6 dernières années.

- Où est le professeur Dumbledore ? Demanda Neville.

- Mmm… Je crois qu'il est dans son bureau avec les deux nouveaux professeurs de Monsieur Potter… Répondit le minuscule professeur Flitwick.

- J'ai le devoir de vous dire que nous devons commencer à manger sans eux, ils nous rejoindront plus tard, ajouta la sous-directrice de Poudlard.

Alors que tous allaient s'asseoir à leur place, Harry retint celle-ci afin de lui parler :

- Oui, Monsieur Potter ?

- Professeur MacGonagall, est-ce qu'il serait possible que je vous parle cet après-midi ?

- Bien sûr, Potter, mais pourquoi donc ?

- J'aurais quelque chose à vous demander… Quelque chose qui me tient beaucoup à cœur…

- Très bien, Monsieur Potter, dans mon bureau cet après-midi à 14h30... Cela vous convient-il ?

- C'est parfait, professeur. Merci.

- De rien, Potter.

Ils allèrent ensuite rejoindre les autres à la table. Environ dix minutes après qu'ils ait commencé à manger leur petit déjeuner, Albus Dumbledore entra dans la pièce, suivit de Vilnius Machilis et d'Érick Royans.

- Bonjour à tous ! Salua le directeur en levant les bras au ciel.

- Bonjour, répondirent toutes les autres personnes.

Vilnius Machilis alla serrer la main de chacune des personnes assises, tandis que le professeur Dumbledore allait s'installer en bout de table. Érick Royans, lui, alla s'installa à la dernière place de libre, c'est à dire à la droite d'Harry.

- Bonjour, Harry ! Bien dormit ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Très bien, merci.

De nouveau, il ressentit un petit quelque chose au creux de l'estomac. La conversation reprit à la table. On parlait beaucoup des cours que devrait suivre Harry, mais aussi de vacances, et de biens d'autre choses sans aucun intérêt :

- Le choixpeau magique n'a toujours pas inventé sa nouvelle chanson de cette année ! D'habitude, il s'y prend toujours le lendemain de la cérémonie de répartition. Il dit manquer d'inspiration…

- Il n'a qu'a qu'à reprendre un chant chanté il y a une dizaines d'années ! Personne ne remarquera rien.

- Tu sais comme il est fier, il refusera de chanter un ancien titre.

- J'ai ramené une nouvelle espèce de créatures magiques pour mon cour !

- Vraiment, Rubeus ? Et quoi donc ? Rien de bien dangereux j'espère ?

- Non, vous verrez ! Ils sont si jolis avec leur dents pointues…

- Des dents pointues ? Je vous préviens Hagrid, si un de mes élèves se fait mordre, je prendrait un réel plaisir de retirer des point à Griffondor… je suppose qu'ils auront encore cours en commun cette année ?

- C'est exact, mais je…

- Hier, j'ai trouvé une petite maison à vendre au bord de la mer. Magnifique ! Au début, j'ai trouvé très étrange son bas-prix, mais j'ai fini par en trouver la raison… La maison se retrouvé inondée à chaque marées hautes…

Et ainsi étaient les paroles prononcées par les professeurs. Neville, lui, parlait botanique avec le professeur Chourave. Harry, le nez plongé dans son assiette, ne faisait absolument pas attention à ce qui l'entourait… C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il n'avait pas vu qu'une personne n'écoutait pas non plus la conversation et que celle-ci était occupée à le regarder depuis un petit moment. La personne en question décida d'engager la conversation :

- Excuse-moi, Harry ? Pourrais-tu me passer le pain, s'il te plait ?

Harry sursauta en revenant à la réalité. Il regarda un moment Érick Royans, puis se décida enfin à prendre la petite corbeille à pain. Lorsqu'il la tendis à son professeur, celui-ci s'en saisit tout en le remerciant. Cependant, lorsqu'il s'était emparé du panier, il avait « malencontreusement » effleuré la main de Harry avec ses doigts. Ce dernier avait alors retiré sa main rapidement et s'était tourné vers Neville pour faire semblant de s'intéresser à la discussion qu'il avait avec son professeur de botanique. Ce qu'il voulait, en réalité, c'était éviter que Royans ne voit son visage… qui était aussi rouge que la pomme que le professeur Machilis mangeait.

- Harry ?

Il sursauté une fois de plus en entendant prononcer son nom. Mais il fut rassuré, en quelque sorte, lorsqu'il vit que c'était le professeur Dumbledore qui l'appelait :

- J'aimerais que tu passe à mon bureau après le petit déjeuner… J'aimerais te donner ton emploi du temps. Tu commenceras les cours ce soir avec le professeur Machilis.

Harry regarda Vilnius Machilis lui faire un signe de la main en souriant… sourire qu'il lui rendit aussitôt en voyant la joie qu'éprouvé le vieil homme à l'idée de pouvoir enseigner à nouveau, pois toutes ces années… surtout si son élève était le célèbre Harry Potter.

Lorsque le petit déjeuner fut terminé, tout le monde repartit à ses occupations, laissant Harry, Dumbledore, Royans et Neville dans la grande salle.

- Professeur, je vais monter chercher mes affaires… Harry, je te dis au revoir, je pars bientôt et je ne pense pas te revoir avant.

- Ok ! Alors à la rentrée, Nev' !

Ils se serrèrent la main et Neville quitta la salle rapidement.

- Messieurs, si vous voulez bien me suivre. Dit alors Albus Dumbledore à Harry et Érick. Je crois que nous devons nous parler !

Harry regarda rapidement le professeur Royans avant de suivre son directeur, suivit pas l'homme aux yeux violets…

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

Le lendemain matin, Draco se réveilla avec un mal de tête atroce. Il bailla bruyamment tout en s'étirant et se demanda pourquoi il était aussi fatigué. C'est alors que son elfe de maison, Corty, arriva avec un plateau repas :

- Monsieur est déjà réveillé ? Je pensais que Monsieur ne voulait pas se réveiller avant midi, à cause de ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière…

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, Corty. Que s'est-il passé la nuit dernière ?

- Vous ne vous souvenez pas, Monsieur ? Vous avez été avec vos parents, votre tante et votre professeur des sortilèges impardonnables attaquer Harry Potter.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, Monsieur. Mais vous avez tous échoué. Harry Potter est quand même arrivé à Poudlard sain et sauf. Et ensuite, vous êtes rentré et vous avez parlé avec l'ange…

- Un ange ?

- Oui, Monsieur. L'ange qui vous a donné la bague, il a dit…

- De quelle bague parles-tu Corty ?

- La bague que vous avez à votrepouce et que vous n'arrivez pas à ôter, Monsieur. Celle qui devient bleu quand vous touchez votre âme sœur…

- Je ne peux plus l'enlever ? Demanda Draco en tirant sur l'anneau… Mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur.

- Et de quel âme sœur parles-tu ? Je n'aime personne.

- Si Monsieur, l'ange à dit que vous aimiez Harry Potter…

- Potter ? Tu te fous de moi là… Et je ne sais toujours pas de quel ange tu me parles !

- L'ange qui est apparut dans vos rêves, dans les miroirs, l'ange qui vous a aider à sauver Lupin…

- Corty ! Arrête de parler, j'ai mal à la tête…

En effet, Draco entendait comme un sifflement dans sa tête.

- Je ne me souviens de rien, de rien a part du Maître, des Mangemorts, de ma mission, ramener Potter, la marque… Mais je ne me souviens pas avoir vu Potter, ni avoir vu une bague devenir bleue et encore moins d'un ange !

- Draco ? Tu va bien ?

Draco releva la tête et vit sa mère sur le pas de sa porte :

- Mère ?

- Je t'ai entendu crier que tu ne te souvenais de rien… Tu vas bien ?

- Non, je… mère, je ne me souviens plus de rien ! A part le fait que je sois un Mangemort, qu'il faut que je ramène Potter… Corty me parle d'un ange…

- L'ange ? Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

- Non ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est qui cet ange, qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec moi ?

- L'ange t'as dis que tu Aaaaaaahhh ! Hurla Narcissa en se portant la main à son avant bras gauche.

- Mère ? Cela ne vas pas ?

- Si… Si… Le Maître… Il m'appelle… Je dois y aller, je reviens…

Et Narcissa Malfoy transplana alors jusqu'à Voldemort. Draco se leva alors et parti au bureau de son père afin de lui parler de son mal de tête et de sa perte de mémoire.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce, il vit qu'elle était vide. Il alla voir dans d'autre pièces où son père avait habitude d'aller, mais il n'y avait personne.

- Vous chercher quelque chose, Monsieur ? Demanda un elfe de maison en remarquant les gestes de son maître.

- Oui, Filsyky. Mon père…

- Votre père a été appelé par son Maître. Tout comme Madame votre mère.

- Oh ? Je vois…

Draco se retourna et repartit dans l'autre sens. Il était à présent seul dans son Manoir, avec pour seul compagnie ses elfes de maisons et un mal de tête particulièrement douloureux.

Il partit faire sa toilette, pris une potion pour calmer la douleur que lui infliger sa tête, et attendit le retour de ses parents.

Lorsque ceux-ci revinrent, ils avaient le teint blanc. Il avancèrent comme s'ils n'avaient pas vu leur fils mais celui-ci les stoppa :

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

- Oh ! Rien, rien… Répondit Narcissa en détournant les yeux.

- En fait, il voulait nous parler de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit… enfin… la routine…

- Mmm…

Draco n'avait pas l'air convaincu de la réponse que venait de lui donner son père, mais ne s'en occupa pas d'avantage :

- Alors ? C'est qui cet ange ? Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ? Et c'est quoi le rapport avec cette bague et Potter ?

- Draco, tu poses beaucoup trop de question d'un seul coup…

- Bon, bah répondait au moins à celle-ci : Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ?

- Bien…

- Je ne sais pas, tu ne te souviens pas de quoi au juste ?

- Corty m'a parlé d'un ange qui m'avait parlé et… C'est qui cet ange ?

Lucius et Narcissa se regardèrent, visiblement mal à l'aise, puis Lucius se tourna vers son fils et lui dit :

- Un ange ? Mais… Il n'y a jamais eut d'ange…

* * *

**_POV Harry :_**

Harry entra dans le bureau de son directeur, suivit par Érick Royans, puis par Dumbledore qui referma la porte derrière lui. Harry pris place sur la chaise que lui désigné le directeur et Royans s'assis à la chaise d'à côté.

- Bien, Harry, dit le professeur Dumbledore en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil tout en joignant les mains, si je t'ai demandé de venir ici, c'est pour te donner ton emploi du temps des trois semaines que tu vas passer ici…

- Je ne travaillerez pas tous les jours quand même ?

- Et bien, tous les jours sauf les dimanche.

- Super…

- Donc, tout les matins, sauf les dimanches, tu auras cours avec Vilnius Machilis de 10 à 11 heures 30. Ensuite, les après midi, tu auras, de 14 h à 16 h 30, tes cours avec Érick Royans. Ensuite, de 17 heures à 18 h 30, tu auras un cours aménager, qui changera en fonction des professeurs disponibles…

- Bien.

- Tu commencera cet après midi…

- Professeur ? J'ai rendez-vous avec le professeur MacGonagal à 14 h 30...

- Ce n'est pas un problème ! Répondu Royans. Je laisserais Monsieur Potter quitter mon cours pour aller la voir. Après tout, ce n'est que le premier cours et je n'est rien prévu de très important pour un début… Si Monsieur Potter manque une demi-heure ou une heure de mon cours, je n'y verrais pas d'inconvénients…

- Très bien, cela te convient-il, Harry ?

-Oui, très bien… Merci, dit-il à l'adresse du professeur Royans.

- Mais de rien.

- Maintenant, Harry, je vais devoir te demander de nous laisser. Tu dois aller rejoindre Monsieur Machilis en salle d'enchantement. Il t'y attend déjà. Je dois encore… dire deux trois petites choses à Monsieur Royans.

- D'accord professeur. Au revoir.

Harry se leva et ressortit du bureau. Il descendit les escaliers et se dirigea très lentement vers la salle d'enchantement. Non l'idée qu'il n'avait pas envi d'aller en cours, mais parce qu'il venait de remarqué qu'il ne s'était pas montré froid avec son directeur, comme il l'avait fait les jours précédent. Il se demandait pourquoi il ne s'était pas montré arrogant envers lui pendant qu'il était dans son bureau… Peut être parce que Royans était là… qui sait ?

Une fois parvenu devant la porte derrière laquelle l'attendais Vilnius Machilis, il frappa trois coup dans celle-ci. La porte s'ouvrit alors toute seule et le jeune homme entra dans la salle de classe. Il n'y avait personne…

Il alla s'asseoir à un table et attendit plusieurs minutes que Machilis arrive. Ce ne fut que 5 minutes après qu'il fit son apparition, les bras chargés de parchemins. On ne voyait plus sa tête tellement la pile était haute…

- Attendez, je vais vous aider ! Dit Harry en se levant et en débarrassant son professeur de la moitié des parchemins qu'il avait.

- Merci, jeune homme.

Harry posa tous les parchemins sur le bureau et dit :

- Euh… C'est pour faire quoi tout ça ?

- Et bien, chaque parchemin enseigne un nouveau sort… chaque matin, tu en prendras un au hasard, et ce sera le sortilège que je t'enseignerais.

- Un par jour ?

- Oh ! Mais si une fois ou deux, tu n'as pas réussi à maîtriser le sort avant la fin du cours, nous continuerons le lendemain, et le lendemain du lendemain, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que tu y parviennes !

- Ok… Et on commence aujourd'hui ?

- Bien sûr ! Alors, on va commencer par savoir quels sont les sorts d'attaques que tu maîtrises bien…

- Euh…

- Connais-tu : Expeliarmus ?

- Oui.

- Montre-moi !

Et Harry fit une démonstration devant le professeur en visant un mannequin en bois qu'avait apporté Machilis pour les cours.

- Bien, parfait… Connais-tu…

Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ai fait le tour des sort maîtrisés par le jeune homme.

- Et bien je vois que tu es plutôt doué… Sais-tu faire autre chose ?

- Euh…

Harry réfléchit claques instants avant de dire :

- Je sais repousser les détraqueurs…

- Oooh ! Un Patronus ! Montre-moi ça !

Harry s'exécuta sur le chant, après avoir pensait à un sentiment heureux. Le cerf, animagus de son père, apparut alors devant Machilis dans toute sa splendeur.

- Magnifique ! Et c'est un animal fort grand ! Le mien est très petit en comparaison… Je fais apparaître un petit chien… et Dumbledore fait apparaître un… Non, je ne vais pas le dire…

- Oh ! Allez-y ! Il fait apparaître quoi ?

- Ne le répétais pas surtout…

- Promis.

- Il fait apparaître un chimpanzé…

- Vraiment ? Oh bah ça ! C'est la meilleure !

- Ne riez pas !

- Mais je ne ris pas ! Répondit Harry avec un sourire innocent.

- Voyez, même votre Patronus est plus grand et plus fort que celui de Dumbledore. Vous serez puissant… Plus puissant que Dumbledore… Ça ne fait aucun doute…

- Ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi ! Dumbledore est très fort !

- Je sais, mais vous aussi… Allez, maintenant Monsieur Potter, vous allez prendre un parchemin au hasard.

Harry alla vers le bureau et pris un parchemin qui était à se droite. Il déplia le parchemin et lu le mot qui était dessus :

- Finite Nutum… ?

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

Draco était assis à la table de la salle à manger en compagnie de ses parents pour le petit déjeuner. Il ne cessait de les regarder tour à tour, d'un regard suspicieux. IL savait qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi exactement. Et cet histoire d'ange qu'il n'arrivait pas à chasser de sa tête. Il trouvait étrange que ses parents lui disent qu'il sortait de son imagination, alors que Corty lui avait pourtant clairement raconté qu'il y avait bien eut un ange qui était venu lui donné cette bague… Et les elfes de maisons savaient parfaitement qu'ils ne devaient pas mentir à leur maître. De plus, même sa mère, lorsqu'elle était arrivé ce matin, avait commençait à lui parler de cet ange, mais elle avait été interrompu par la Marque des Ténèbres, lorsque le Maître l'avait appelé… Tout ça n'allait décidément pas…

- Mère ?

- Oui, Fils ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Ce matin, avant que vous n'aillait été appelée par le Maître, vous avez commençait à me parler, vous vous souvenez ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Vous alliez me parler de l'ange… c'est bien cela ?

- NON ! Enfin… Non, Draco, j'ai dit… Mon ange, et ensuite, j'allais enchaîner quelque chose d'autre.

Narcissa sourit à son fils puis détourna le regard. Lucius lui, était tendu. Depuis le début du petit déjeuner, il avait à peine touché à la nourriture. Il regardait son assiette, assis droit sur sa chaise, et n'avait prononcé un mot… Lorsqu'il était ainsi, cela signifier qu'il était en train de réfléchir à quelque chose qui l'inquiété…

- Père ? Puis-je sortir de table ?

- Humm…

- Merci.

Draco se leva, salua sa mère et sortit de la pièce en marchant tranquillement. A peine eut-il quitter la pièce qu'il se mit à courir pour retourner à sa chambre.

Il ouvrit brutalement la porte et la referma avec la même délicatesse. Il se posta devant son miroir et le regarda bizarrement. Corty avait dit que l'ange était apparut par le miroir… Il attendit un moment, comme s'il espérait le voir apparaître de nouveau par cette endroit… Lorsqu'il vit que rien ne venait, il se retourna, donna un violent coup de pieds dans un coussin qui traînait par terre et appela son elfe de maison qui apparut aussitôt :

- Oui, Monsieur ?

- Corty… Tu m'a bien parlait d'un ange ce matin, n'est-ce pas ?

- …

- Corty ?

- Corty ne peut rien dire Monsieur. Corty à reçut des ordres très précis de vos parents à leur retour. Corty doit leur obéir…

- Que ? Corty, mais parents, que t'ont-ils dit ?

- Corty doit garder le silence Monsieur. Ou les Maître rendront sa liberté à Corty… Corty refuse d'être libre Monsieur !

Voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas obtenir plus d'information de la part de son elfe de maison, Draco lui demanda de repartir et de le laisser. Il regarda la bague qu'il ne pouvait pas ôter de son doigt et se demanda, s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un ange, qui était la personne qui lui avait offert. Il décida de partir à la recherche d'un quelconque indice. Il fouilla sa chambre dans tous les recoins, vidant armoires et tiroirs, jusqu'à ce qu'il mette la main sur une lettre…

_« N'oublie jamais ce que je t'ai dis, Draco ! Il faut me faire confiance ! Et tu as bien deviné avec ton père, si je t'aide, c'est effectivement parce que tu as quelque chose d'important à accomplir... Et si tu veux commencer à faire quelque chose de bien, je te conseil de lire la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier... Tu sauras toi même ce que tu dois faire... Un conseil : écoutes-moi... Sinon, je serais obligé de ne plus me montrer aussi gentil que je ne l'ai été jusqu'alors... »_

Draco se demanda de qui pouvait-bien venir ce morceau de parchemin. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'écriture et il n'y avait pas de signature… Le parchemin disait qu'il fallait lire la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier, mais de quelle Gazette s'agissait-il ? Celle d'hier ? D'y a 3 jours ? Ou même avant ! Il n'en savait rien…

Il redescendit au salon avec la lettre et alla voir son père :

- Père ? J'ai trouvé ceci dans ma chambre… Qui me l'a envoyé ?

- Montre-moi ça !

Lucius Malfoy s'empara du parchemin et le lu rapidement. Une sorte d'étincelle apparut sur ses yeux, et il redressa la tête pour regarder son fils :

- Ne fais pas attention à cela, Draco. Tu vois bien la dernière phrase : « sinon, je serais obligé de ne plus me montrer aussi gentil que je l'ai été jusqu'alors… » ! La personne qui t'a envoyé cela n'est pas du tout fréquentable… Cela devait être un coup d'un élève de Poudlard qui à voulu t'effrayer ! Mais un Malfoy n'est jamais effrayé par une simple lettre, n'est-ce pas fils ?

- Non… Non, bien sûr que non…

- Bien, maintenant, je dois aller travailler, je rentrerais tard ce soi, ne m'attendez pas pour manger. Bonne journée.

Et Lucius Malfoy partit en transplanant. Draco réalisa trop tard qu'il était parti en emportant le parchemin…

Pensant qu'il n'y avait plus aucun moyen pour lui de retrouver l'ange, le blond entreprit de retourner dans sa chambre et de demander à des elfes de ranger le bordel qu'il avait fait, lorsqu'il s'était mis à fouiller à la recherche d'indices… Cependant, il fut obligé de s'arrêter lorsqu'une douleur à son bras se fit ressentir. Le Maître l'appelé… Il fallait qu'il aille le voir, mais il ne pouvait pas transplaner… Son père étant parti, il n'avait aucun moyen de rejoindre son Maître.

La douleur à son bras se fit de plus en plus forte, et le blond ne pus s'empêcher de pousser un cris de douleur. Corty, qui l'avait entendu, apparu à ses côtés et vit son maître agenouillé au sol, la main sur la Marque.

- Monsieur ! Vous devez voir votre Maître. Corty va vous aider !

L'elfe de maison attrapa le bras de son maître et dans un « POP ! » sonore, il l'emmena dans la maison de Lord Voldemort. L'elfe, effrayé par l'endroit repartir aussitôt, laissant le blond dans la cour du château… Un dizaine de Mangemort approchèrent de l'héritier Malfoy, près à l'attraper…

* * *

**Voilà voilà !**

**Bisous à vous tous et à bientot !!!**


	21. Chapitre 21

**Hello !**

**Z'allez bien ? En tout cas je l'espère !  
Bon, je vais pas Blablater... Je vais vous mettre la suite !!**

**Bonne lecture à tous !!!**

* * *

**

* * *

**

**_POV Harry :_**

- Finite Nutum ?

- Aah Aaaaaaaah ! Le Finite Nutum ! Bien ! Très très bien !

Harry regarda son professeur bizarrement. Il avait crier sa phrase en faisant de grands moulinets avec ses bras et en dansant sur une jambe…

- Vous vous sentez bien ?

- Merveilleusement bien !

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous faites ça ? Demanda Harry en voyant Vilnius Machilis tapez dans ses mains et remuer son arrière-train…

- Je… me prépare… à vous enseigner… ce nouveau sort…

- Ah vraiment ? Alors dans ce cas, peut être serait-il préférable d'en faire un autre…

- Non, non et non ! De toutes façon, on doit tous les faire !

- Je vois… Bon, alors, finissons-en une fois pour toute avec celui-là…

- Pas de problèmes, jeune homme ! Allez, aidez-moi !

- Pardon ?

- Aidez-moi !

- Pour faire quoi ?

Harry regardait son… professeur ? Avec appréhension… Il avait trouvé le professeur plutôt sympathique, mais là… il penchait plutôt pour le qualifier de fou, et Harry se demandait s'il devait accepter ou non de l'aider…

- Euh… Vous aider à faire quoi ?

- A chanter, pardi !

- Euh… Chanter ?

- Mais oui ! Ce sera plus facile pour moi de danser si il y a de la musique !

- Mais euh…

- Quoi ? Vous ne savez pas chanter ?

- Je n'en sais rien, mais… Enfin… Je ne connais pas de chanson… tenta de se justifier le Griffondor. ( ndla : le : " je connais pas de chanson"ça me fait penser aux chorites... vous connaissez ? avec Pepino... Mais faut pas croire que j'ai pris la réplique dans le film !! j'avais écrit ça avant de le voir... )

- Ah vraiment ? Comme c'est malheureux… Bon, je vais le faire moi même, puisque c'est ainsi.

Et Vilnius Machilis se mit à fredonner une chanson et continua de faire de grands moulinets avec ses bras. Harry resta bouche-bée lorsqu'il le vit faire un grand écart sur le bureau, aussitôt enchaîné par des figures qu'Harry n'avait encore jamais vu auparavant…

Après plusieurs minutes de pirouettes et cabrioles, le professeur s'arrêta enfin et dit à son élève :

- Voilà ! Maintenant que je me suis bien échauffé, je vais pouvoir vous aider à exercer le sort ! Vas-y ! Lance le moi ! Je serait le cobaye !

- …

- Qu'y a t-il ?

- Si vous faites le cobaye… Pourquoi avoir apporté un mannequin en bois alors ?

Vilnius Machilis regarda le griffondor d'un regard insignifiant, puis tourna la tête vers le mannequin, pour revenir une nouvelle fois sur le Survivant, l'air gêné :

- Hé ! Hé ! Oui, je l'avais oublié celui-là… Hé ! Hé !

Machilis baissa la tête, semblant conscient de se qu'il venait de faire devant son élève et se sentant honteux. Voyant cela, Harry décida de l'aider en abordant un autre sujet :

- Bien, donc… A quoi sert ce sort exactement ?

- Aaah ! Le Finite Nutum sert à ralentir le mouvement de ses adversaires lors d'un combat ! Par exemple, lorsque plusieurs sorciers se jètent sur vous sans prévenir… Oui, enfin, lors d'une bataille, on ne préviens jamais lorsqu'on va attaquer l'ennemi, bien sûr… On ne dit pas : Attentiioooooooon !!! Je vais t'attaaaaaaaaaaquueeeeer !! Prépare toooooiiiiiii !!!

- …

- Oui, enfin, voilà ! Vous me comprenez… Hum ! Euh… Et donc, quand vos adversaires s'avancent vers vous sans crier gare… Et bien, vous leur jetez le sort Finite Nutum… et ils ralentiront. Vous aurez alors tout votre temps pour leur lancer chacun leur tour un sortilège et vous sortir vainqueur de la bataille… Vous m'avez compris ?

- …

-

- Ouais…

- Parfait ! S'écria Vilnius Machilis en levant les bras au ciel. Maintenant, ajouta-t-il en grimpant sur un bureau et en faisant disparaître toutes les autres tables, vous allez me montrer si vous avez bien compris… C'est parti !

Il jeta un sort pour animé le mannequin qui se dirigea aussitôt rapidement sur le brun.

Celui-ci l'esquiva en faisant un bon sur le côté, juste à temps pour éviter le coup :

- Non mais ça va !!!!! Hurla-t-il sur le professeur. Comment voulez-vous que je l'arrête ! Vous ne m'avez pas enseigner à… Outch !

Harry se retrouva plaquer au sol par le mannequin qui s'était assis sur son dos.

- Et bien alors ? Monsieur Potter ? Vous n'avez même pas essayé ? Je pensez que vous feriez au moins l'effort de lui mettre un bon crochet du droit… Allons, relevez-vous, on essaie encore une fois…

- Professeur ?

- Oui ?

- Demandez à votre mannequin de pacotille de se lever… Parce qu'il pèse 3 tonnes ! Aïeuh !

Harry se frotta la tête à l'endroit où le mannequin lui avait donné un coup :

- Il est très susceptible ! Dit le professeur, un sourireaux lèvres.

- Non c'est vrai ? Marmonna Harry tendis qu'il se relevé après que Machilis est retiré le mannequin du dos de l'adolescent.

- Bon, vous êtes prêts à recommencer ??

- Non !

- Mais…

- Je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous m'enseignez d'abord les bases… Vous ne croyez pas ?

- Euh… Mais bien sûr ! Où avais-je donc la tête ?!! Dit-il en levant de nouveau les bras au ciel.

- On se le demande…

- Bien, Potter ! Approchez… Nous allons voir… les bases !!

- Super…

- N'est-il pas ? Bon maintenant, vous allez répéter après moi : Finite Nutum !

- Me dite pas qu'il suffit juste de répéter ce qui est écrit sur les parchemins ?

- Bien… Certains oui, d'autres non !

- Bon… Finite Nutum, répéta le jeune homme, sans enthousiasme.

- Bien, bien ! Vous êtes doué !

- Merci… Mais vous savez, tout est question d'entraînement… Ironisa le brun.

- Certes ! Bon, maintenant, vous faites ce petit geste trèèèèèèès complexe avec la baguette…

- Vous voulez dire… On la lève ?

- Oui ! Bien ! Vous suivez mes mouvements, c'est très bien !

- Oh bah… vos cours sont tellement passionnants…

- Merciii !

- …

- Allez ! Allez ! Faites donc le geste ! Que je puisse admirer vos talents !

Harry regarda son professeur, les yeux à demi-fermés, puis... leva le bras.

- Bravooooo ! 10 points à Griffondor !

- …

- Allons ? Vous devriez être content !

- Nous ne sommes pas encore à la rentrée scolaire, et VOUS n'êtes pas professeur à Poudlard. VOUS ne pouvez donc pas donner de points !

- Oh ? Vous êtes sûr ?

- Sûr !

- Bon, tan pis ! Maintenant que vous savez parfaitement lancer ce sort…

- Parfaitement ?

- … Vous allez pourvoir le lancer sur le mannequin ! A trois vous êtes prêts ?

- Non.

- Un…

- J'ai dit : non…

- Deux…

- …

- Trois !

- Merlin…

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

Draco sentit deux Mangemorts le saisirent par les bras pour le remettre sur pieds. Ils lui demandèrent de les suivre jusqu'à leur Maître.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce que l'un des Mangemort lui dise de sous sa cape :

- Alors ? Paraît que tu as des hallucinations ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu vois des anges, mon gars ?

- Je ne me souviens pas en avoir vu… on m'a dit qu'il y en avait un qui est venu me voir mais…

- Mensonges… d'ailleurs, le Maître veut te parler de ça… Bonne chance ! Dit le Mangemort en ouvrant une grande porte en bois et en laissant le passage à Draco pour qu'il entre.

Le blond entra prudemment dans la salle où l'attendait le Mage Noir. Une grande pièce aux allures lugubres, où reposer un grand feu de cheminée. Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort, reposé à ses pieds, et quelques Mangemorts attendaient debout aux quatre coins des murs.

- Malfoy ?

Draco sursauta en entendant la voix froide et sifflante de son Maître.

- Oui, Maître ? Répondit-il en s'approchant et en s'inclinant.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais parlé d'un ange aujourd'hui… Mais tu semble le seul à dire cela.

- Pour te vous dire, je ne me souviens pas d'un ange, Maître… Seulement, on m'en a parler plusieurs fois, j'ai même retrouvé une lettre… je pense qu'elle est de lui…

- Qui t'en a parlé ?

- Mon elfe de maison…

- Lui en as-tu reparlé après ?

- Oui… Il m'a dit que j'avais du rêver… et qu'il ne devait pas parler.

- Bien… Je vais te dire la vérité, Draco. Il y a effectivement eut un ange, seulement… Oubliettes !

Draco reçut le sort de plein fouet, ne s'y attendant pas. Il regarda autour de lui, semblant perdu, il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'un des Mangemorts présent dans la salle lui donna un violent coup dans la nuque. Le blond tomba au sol, évanouie…

Draco se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Il était allongé sur son lit, dans sa chambre… Il se redressa, massa sa nuque douloureuse et sorti du lit. La tête lui tourna un instant, puis il sortie de sa chambre, remarquant à peine le désordre qui était resté depuis qu'il avait entreprit ses fouilles pour des indices, partant à la rencontre de ses parents. Ils étaient tous d'eux en train de discuter dans le salon :

- Père ? Mère ?

- Draco ? Comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien, je crois… un peu mal à la tête… Je ne me souviens de rien…

- De quoi te rappelles-tu exactement ?

- Bien… je suis devenu Mangemort… Ma mission est ramener Potter au Maître… Tuer Severus… On a attaquer Potter dans le train… Je sais déjà lancer deux des sortilèges impardonnables… La semaine prochaine je vais passer le test de l'Avada Kedavra… Marine est passé aussi… Et plusieurs Serpentards… La rencontre avec Weasley et la Sang-de-Bourbe dans le restaurant… et puis… c'est tout, je pense…

- Bien ! Et bien tu te souviens de tout ! C'est parfait !

- Pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'un détail m'échappe…

- Non… Non Draco, tu n'a rien oublié de ces derniers jours !

- Bon, si vous le dite… Au fait, vous ne savez pas qui à mis un tel désordre dans ma chambre ?

- …

Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy se regardèrent, ne sachant que répondre :

- Bon, c'est pas grave, je vais demander à Corty de ranger tout ça et moi je… je vais sortir prendre l'air… Père ? Puis-je aller au chemin de traverse cet après-midi ?

- Bien sûr !

- Je vais demander à Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle de m'accompagner…

- Et Pansy ?

- Euh… Désolé, mère, mais… Je préfère faire une sortie entre hommes… et puis, Pansy est une fille trop… Enfin, vous voyez…

Draco se retourna et sorti lentement de la pièce, encore quelque peu étourdi par le sort puissant que lui avait jeté Lord Voldemort. Il ordonna à Corty de ranger la chambre, puis envoya une lettre à ses camarades, du haut de la volière. Il regarda l'oiseau s'envoler, le fixant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un minuscule point noir au loin, puis baissa la tête, regardant ses mains jointes sur le rebord de la fenêtre. C'est alors qu'il vit quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu, du moins à sa connaissance. Elle était là, brillante au rayons du soleil… la bague de l'ange…

* * *

**_POV Harry :_**

- Trois !

- Merlin…

Harry eut tout juste le temps de se retourner que le mannequin l'avait déjà attraper de ses gros bras de bois. Le Survivant se débattit comme il put mais ce fut peine perdue… l'homme de bois était très résistant.

- Hé ! Hé ! Monsieur Potter ! Que faites-vous donc dans les bras de ce mannequin ?

- Vous pourriez lui faire lâcher prise, s'il vous plait ?

- Bien sûr !

Le vieil homme rendit immobile l'homme de bois et Harry s'approcha de son professeur, l'air furieux :

- Seriez-vous sourd ??!!

- Moi ? Ma foie, non !

- Vraiment ? Pourtant, vous n'avez pas entendu quand je vous ais dit que je n'étais pas prêt !

- Mais siiiiiiiiiiii ! Voyooooooons!

- Ah ? Vraiment ?

- Euh… Non… désolé…

- Vous savez que là, je commence vraiment à m'énerver ?!

- Mais non, il faut pas… un bonbon ? Demanda le professeur en tendant un paquet de Fizwizbiz à son élève.

Harry donna un violent coup dans le paquet qui vola à travers la pièce.

- Non merci, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son professeur, un sourire forcé au lèvres.

- Comme vous voudrez ! En tout cas, moi j'en veux ! Dit Vilnius Machilis en se penchant et en attrapant un bonbon qui traîné par terre.

Harry le regarda d'un air dégoûté puis demanda plus calmement à son professeur :

- Dites… Si vous êtes ici, c'est parce que vous êtes le meilleur… Et sans vouloir vous vexé, je ne pense pas que vous soyez à la hauteur… On a du faire une erreur en vous appelant, non ?

- Non ! On a pas fait erreur ! Et vous ne me vexez pas du tout ! Tous les jeunes me disent la même chose !

- Oh ? Et bien, peut être que maintenant, vous pourriez peut être refaire bouger votre mannequin, je suis prêt…

- Hourraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

- Pardon ?

- La la la la lèèèèèèèèèèreuh !

- ...

- Je l'ai trouvé !!!!!!

- Quoi ?

- Le cadeau pardi ! Dans chaque paquet de Fizwizbiz acheté, un cadeau vous est offert ! Une mornille le paquet ! Dit le professeur avec une voix que l'on entend habituellement dans les publicités moldues, tout en tenant dans ses mains le paquet qu'il brandissait au dessus de sa tête.

- Vous ne connaissez pas la publicité ?

- Non…

- Ignare ! Regardez cette merveille ! Dit-il en sortant du paquet une petite poupée violette.

- Euh… c'est une poupée. Fit-il remarquer.

- Rhô ! Mais pas n'importe qu'elle poupée ! Celle-ci à le pouvoir de savoir !

- Le pouvoir de savoir ?

- Le pouvoir de savoir si une personne vous ment ! Regardez ses yeux et mentez-moi !

- Hein ?

- Dites un mensonge !

- Euh… Je m'appelle Ron.

Aussitôt, les yeux de la poupée se mirent à clignoter.

- Voyez ! Ça marche ! Tenez Potter ! Je vous l'offre ! Dit-il en mettant la poupée dans la main de son élève.

- Euh… merci…

- De rien ! Cela ne me gène pas ! J'en ai déjà 1589 à la maison.

- Oo

- Pourquoi faites-vous cette tête là ?

- Non rien… Enfin, je ne pensais pas qu'il serait possible d'avaler autant de paquet de bonbon… depuis quand y'a t-il ces poupées cadeau dedans ?

- 2 semaines !

- Et vous avez mangez tous ces paquets en deux semaines ?

- Oh nonnnnnnnnnnnn !

- Ah ! Vous me rassurez !

- Cela ne fait qu'une semaine que j'en achète !

- Oo

- Il existe 15 poupées différentes… je suis toujours tombé sur la même…

- Hein ? Avec tous ce que vous avez prit vous êtes toujours tombé sur la même poupée ???

- Oui ! Je n'ai pas de chance !

- Plutôt, ouais…

- Bon vous êtes prêt, il me semble ?

- Oui, je suis prêt !

- Bien, alors on y va !

Vilnius Machilis effectua une roulade suivit d'une galipette puis monta sur son bureau.

- Attention ! C'est parti !

Le mannequin se mit de nouveau à remuer puis il se dirigea vers le Survivant. Celui-ci leva la baguette et prononça la formule magique :

- Finite Nutum !

Un jet de lumière vert jaillit de la baguette et frappa de plein fouet l'homme en bois. Harry constata aussitôt que le sort fonctionné à merveille. Le mannequin se mit à ralentir à vu d'œil.

- Bien ! Bravo ! Youpiiiiii ! Hourraaaaaaaaa ! Vive Potteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer !

- Merci…

- Bon, maintenant, lancer lui un sort pour l'éliminer !

- Ok !

Le jeune homme se mit à réfléchir en vitesse et une idée lui vient en regardant l'homme de bois :

- Incandescentum !

Le mannequin prit feu instantanément :

- Mon bébééééééééééééé ! Vous avez mis le feu au fesses de mon bébé !!

- Oh ! Vraiment navré… Enfin, ce n'est qu'un morceau de bois !

- Vous n'avez pas de cœur !

Machilis éteignit les flammes et on put retrouver un mannequin qui, quelques minutes plus tôt était marron clair, être parsemé de grande taches noires.

- C'est un autre style…

- Ça fait bien, hein ? Demanda le professeur.

- Très chic !

Harry sourit en voyant son professeur se comporter comme un enfant de 5 ans. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Cela sent le brûler depuis l'autre bout du couloir !

- Professeur Rogue. J'enseigne à Harry le Finite Nutum. Il a ensuite lancer un sort pour brûler le mannequin.

- Je vois. Comment se passe vos cours, Potter ?

- Bien, Monsieur…

Harry regardait bizarrement Machilis. Dès que Rogue était entré, il avait aussitôt cessé de gesticuler n'importe comment et se montrer aussi sérieux qu'il était le matin même en présence des autres.

- Bien. Vu que vous avez réussis à lancer le sort en moins d'une demi-heure, profitez-en pour en apprendre un deuxième… Vous avez encore une heure de cours.

- Oui, Sev… Monsieur.

Par habitude, Harry avait faillit prononcer le nom de son professeur de potion, celui-ci s'en rendit compte et regarda son élève avec un regard entendu :

- Plus jamais ça, Potter ! Attention !

- Bien, Monsieur.

Severus Rogue repartir en refermant bruyamment la porte, laissant les deux autres de nouveau seuls :

- Ouais ! Allez, Monsieur Potter ! On y va !!!!! Venez ! Et piochez ! Choisissez un parchemin ! Lisez le sort ! Et c'est partiiiiiiiiiiiii !! S'exclama le professeur en effectuant une nouvelle fois une de ses fameuses danses.

Le Survivant resta stoïque face au spectacle qui se déroulé sous ses yeux, se demandant pourquoi Machilis agissait ainsi face à lui, alors que devant Rogue, il redevenait le sorcier sérieux qu'il était le matin même…

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

La réponse de ses trois camarades ne se firent pas attendre, c'est donc quelques heures plus tard que les trois Serpentards se retrouvèrent au Chemin de Traverse, parmi la foule bruyante qui se faufilée tant bien que mal dans les petites rues :

- Pff ! Les vacances, c'est une des périodes que j'adore et déteste en même temps, dit Blaise Zabini. Il y a beaucoup trop de monde !

- C'est vrai… Venez par ici.

Draco les emmena chez Florian Fortarôme, et ils s'installèrent tous les quatre à une table, sur la terrasse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Dray ?

- Hum… En fait… je sais pas trop comment vous dire ça… Je trouve qu'il y a quelque chose d'anormal qui se passe chez moi !

- Chez toi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda Goyle.

- Bien… C'est surtout mes parents et mon Elfe de Maison qui sont bizarres…

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?

- Je sais pas… Je sais pas vraiment… Ce matin, en me levant, je ressentait comme un vide, et la tête me tournée… Je savais que j'oublié plein de choses…

- Perte de mémoire ?

- Oui… Et quand je suis allé voir mes parents pour leur en parler, ils m'ont regardé avec inquiétude. Je leur ai demandé s'il savaient quelque chose que j'avais pu oublier… Ils m'ont affirmé que je savais tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir… Mais ils mentaient… Je sais quand mes parents mentent. Mon père est tendu et ma mère regarde toujours ailleurs… Ce qu'ils faisaient ce matin !

- Je vois… Et ton elfe ?

- Il me dit qu'il a promit de ne rien dire… Donc il a promit à mes parents de ne pas me dire quelque chose…

- Et donc ?

- Donc, je pensais que vous pourriez me dire ce que j'ai oublié !

- Euh… Tu te souviens de quoi exactement ?

Draco leur raconta tout ce dont il avait encore en mémoire, et lorsqu'il eut terminé sa liste de souvenir, il questionna ses camarades du regard :

- Euh… Non, désolé, je ne vois vraiment pas… Dit Crabbe.

- Moi non plus… Ajouta Goyle.

- Crabbe, Goyle, vous ne voyez jamais rien… Moi par contre, je sais qu'il y a un détail que tu as oublié de nous dire… Dit Blaise.

- Quoi ? S'enquit de demander Drago.

- Quand nous sommes allés chez toi, tu nous a parlé d'un ange… et d'un anneau magique qui t'avais montré le visage de Potter…

- Quoi ?

- C'est ce que tu nous a dis… Seulement, il y a un problème avec l'anneau, tu ne peux pas l'enlever… D'ailleurs, je vois que tu l'as toujours !

Draco regarda sa main, ou plus précisément l'anneau :

- C'est l'anneau d'un ange ?

- Oui, c'est ce que tu as dit en tout cas.

- Pourquoi mes parents ne m'ont-ils pas parlé de l'ange ?

- Je pense… je ne suis pas certain, mais quelqu'un à du te jeter un sort d'amnésie… C'est pourquoi tu avais mal à la tête… Je pense… qu'ils veulent te faire oublier cette histoire…

- Oui… C'est logique ce que tu dis, Blaise… Tu dis que cet anneau permet de voir Potter ?

- Bien, tu l'as vu une fois… Tu n'as pas réussis à le revoir…

- Comme si on aurez envi de voir un type pareil, avec ses binocles rondes et son horrible balafre…

- Bien, justement… Tu as dit qu'il avait énormément changé…

- Ha ?

- Ouais…

- Bon, de toute façon, j'en rien à rien à faire de ce Potter pour le moment, je m'occuperais de son cas à la rentrée. C'est l'ange qui m'inquiète…

- Tu ferais mieux de ne plus en parler à tes parents ou à quiconque d'autre… Tu risque de recevoir un autre sort d'amnésie…

- Tu as raison Blaise…

- Messieurs ?

Les quatre jeunes hommes levèrent la tête pour voir Florian Fortarôme, un bloc dans une main, une plume dans l'autre :

- Que désirez-vous ?

- Euh…

- Une triple glace chocolat ! Non, une quadruple… Ou plutôt une…

- Ce que veut dire Crabbe, coupa Draco, c'est que nous ne voulons rien ! Nous sommes juste venus squatter la table pour parler…

- Je vois, dans ce cas, veuillez partir, nous avons des clients qui aimeraient bien s'asseoir pour manger leur glaces…

- Très bien, de toute façon, on a fini.

- Bien, Monsieur ! Mademoiselle ! Venez ici, la table est libre ! Appela le fantôme.

Draco et les autres se levèrent et lorsqu'ils commencèrent à sortir du glacier, ils virent les deux nouveaux arrivant prendre la table, main dans la main…

- Tiens, tiens… Mais c'est le pauvre et la Sang-de-Bourbe ! Mais que vois-je ? Ouh ! Comme c'est adorable… Vous êtes ensembles ?

- Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Je me balade, Weasley, ça te pose un problème ? Ce n'est pas interdit à ce que je sache !

- Tu vas voir espèce de…

Mais Ron fut retenu par un bras autour du sien :

- Non ! Ron ! S'il te plait ! Ne commence pas ! On a dit qu'on passerait une journée tranquille tous les deux !

Ron se calma aussitôt, lança un regard noir à Draco et s'installa à la table.

- Qu'il est docile le chien-chien ! Il obéit à sa maîtresse… Touchant…

Ron serra les poings, et ferma les yeux… Il essayait de ne pas prêter attention à se que disais Malfoy.

- Dis, Dray… Un pauvre et une Sang-de-Bourbe… Beau mélange, tu ne trouve pas ? Demanda Blaise, souriant d'un sourire mauvais.

- Je dirais répugnant… Weasley tu fais honte aux Sang-Pur, tu le sais ça ? Comment peut-tu traîner avec… ça ? C'est une Sang-de-Bourbe !

Aussitôt, le roux se leva et regarda Malfoy droit dans les yeux :

- Répète encore pour voir, Malfoy !

- Quoi ? Sang-de-Bourbe ? Le provoqua le blond.

Sans était trop pour le rouquin. Ni une, ni deux, il envoya son poing dans la joue du blond, qui recula de quelques pas sous le choc.

- Ron ! Tu es fou ! Arrêtes !

Mais il n'écouta pas sa dulcinée et plongea de nouveau sur le blond :

- Ne recommence jamais ça, Malfoy !

- Va chier, Weasley !

- Dis-moi ! Vas-y, dis moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait pour que tu la traite ainsi ? Il y a pleins d'enfants de moldus à Poudlard… Je ne t'ai jamais vu t'en prendre à un autre qu'à elle… Pourquoi ??!!!

- Je ne sais pas vraiment…

- Mais bien sûr ! Tu…

- Weasley ! Pour une fois que je suis sincère, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de me croire !

- Tu ne sais pas, hein ?

- Quoique… C'est peut être parce que c'est une amie de Potter… Et tu sais combien je déteste ce type ! Tous ceux qui lui sont proches on droit à ma haine…

- Laisse Harry en dehors de ça !

- Mais je ne peux pas, Weasley… Demande à ta petite-amie… Demande lui depuis quand je l'insulte… Avant qu'elle ne vous rencontre, toi et Potty… Je la laissais tranquille…

Ron se tourna vers Hermione… Celle-ci regarda Malfoy avec étonnement… Elle venait de réaliser que ce que disais Malfoy était vrai… Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Ron se tourna de nouveau vers Malfoy :

- Et pour moi ?

- Toi ? Tu es son meilleur ami, il est donc normal que tu reçoives également…

- En gros, tu vas me dire que tu es adorable avec tout le monde, sauf avec Harry et tous ses amis ?

- Adorable ? Non, je ne dirais pas ça… Tous les Serpentards sont mauvais… Seulement, je le suis beaucoup plus avec Potty & Cie…

- Laisse-le Malfoy ! Il ne ta jamais rien fait !

- Si… Si il m'a fait quelque chose qui a blessé mon amour propre...

- Pardon ?

- Il a refusé mon amitié… à cause de toi ! Et c'est pour ça que je t'en veux…

- Tu aurais voulu être son ami ? Stétonna le rouquin.

- Non. Seulement… cela aurait été tellement différent si « on » avait eut Potter de notre coté…

Draco jeta un sourire entendu à Ron, avant de se retourner avec ses camarades. Ils commencèrent à s'éloigner et Draco lança :

- Tu sais Weasley ?! T'as un sacré bon crochet du gauche ! Je te revaudrais ça à la rentrée !

Le blond vit avec satisfaction que le Weasley en question n'avait pas réagit à ce qu'il venait de dire, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il avait dit précédemment… Avait-il comprit que le « on » en question qualifié les Mangemorts ? Quoiqu'il en soit, si lui n'avait pas comprit, sa Sang-de-Bourbe pourrait l'aider…

* * *

**_POV Harry :_**

Harry étaistoujours en compagnie du professeur Machilis. Celui-ci avait ouvert un autre paquet de Fizwizbiz, et fouillé à l'intérieur pour en ressortir… une poupée violette :

- Pff ! C'est trop injuste ! Je tombe toujours sur la même ! Tenez Potter, pour vous… Vous l'offrirai à un de vos amis… ou à l'élue de votre cœur ! Dit-il en faisait un clin d'œil au grand brun.

- Merci…

Harry mit la deuxième poupée dans sa poche, en compagnie de l'autre. Puis il tourna son visage vers son professeur qui était assis sur la table, jonglant avec des Fizwizbiz…

- Professeur ?

- Mmm ?

- Peut être que nous devrions voir l'autre sort, non ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Oui, sûrement…

- Je prend un autre parchemin ?

- Oui, oui…

Harry commença donc à marcher en direction du bureau où se trouvé la pile de nouveaux sorts à apprendre, mais stoppa ses pas pour regarder encore une fois son professeur :

- Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

- Allez-y…

- Comment se fait-il que vous agissiez différemment avec moi ? Quand Rogue était là vous étiez sérieux…

- Mais je suis toujours sérieux ! S'écria le professeur en se mettant debout sur le bureau, une main sur sa poitrine et l'autre pointé vers le ciel.

- Non, vous ne l'êtes pas ! La preuve… Vous ressemblez à la Statue de la Liberté comme ça…

- Vous parlez de la bonne femme moldu avec sa flamme dans la main ?

- C'est une statue…

- Oui, je connais ! C'est une cousine éloignée… Dit-il, sans avoir écouté ce que lui avait dit son élève.

- Pardon ?

- Du côté de ma soeur...Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis toujours sérieux ! Un bonbon ?

- Je… Non !

- Ils sont pourtant délicieux !

- Je sais, ce sont mes bonbons favoris, mais non merci…

- Comme vous voudrez !

- Alors ? S'impatienta Harry.

- Oui ?

- Vous me répondez ou pas ?

- Non.

- Mais…

- Venez Potter, on va danser !

- Quoi ?

Aussitôt, le professeur empoigna son élève par le bras et commença à danser. Harry lui, restait immobile.

- Professeur, je vous en pris…

- On s'amuse, hein ?

- Vous êtes censé m'enseigner à me défendre !!

- Oh, allez-y, prenez un parchemin… Vous n'êtes pas marrant Potter.

- Si, je sais l'être, mais je sais aussi me montrer sérieux lorsqu'il le faut. Et là, vous devriez en faire autant.

Pour toute réponse, son professeur lui tira la langue.

Harry prit donc un parchemin mais à peine l'eut-il en main que la porte de la classe s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer le professeur MacGonagal :

- Professeur Machilis ! Venez ! De toute urgence ! Tous les professeurs sont appelés ! Potter, vous pouvez venir aussi !

- Que se passe t-il Minerva ?

- C'est Peeves ! Il a encore fait des siennes. Vous saviez que Londubas devait partir se matin ?

- Oui…

- Nous pensions tous qu'il était parti, mais en réalité, Peeves lui a fait un mauvais coup et il a manqué son train. Il restera encore cette nuit, il partira demain.

- Excusez-moi professeur ! Mais pourquoi devons-nous venir ?

- Monsieur Londubas est coincé sur le Saule Cogneur…

- Quoi ?

- Il faut se dépêcher ! Le pauvre à reçut un grand coup dans le visage et est assommé. L'arbre à cesser de bouger, mais dès que Londubas reprendra connaissance, l'arbre s'en prendra encore à lui.

- Bien, Minerva ! Nous vous suivons. Il faut procéder de sorte à ce que l'arbre ne nous remarque pas…

- Oui, Vilnius… Venez ! Tout les autres nous attendent dans le parc.

Harry reposa le parchemin qu'il avait en main et suivit ses deux professeurs. Une fois encore, Vilnius Machilis paraissait sérieux. Il n'y avait qu'à entendre la discussion qu'il avait en ce moment avec MacGonagal pour se rendre compte qu'il était extrêmement brillant. Arrivés dehors, Harry vit qu'un bon nombre de professeur était là, comprenant Dumbledore, Hagrid, Rogue et Royans…

- Ah vous voilà enfin ! Dit Dumbledore en attrapant Harry par un bras, qui se dégagea aussitôt. Venez, c'est par ici. Harry, tu te souviens de l'arbre ?

- Comment l'oublier… Répondit le Survivant avec beaucoup de tristesse. C'était sur cet arbre qu'Harry et son meilleur ami avait fait une entrée fracassante en voiture volante à Poudlard. C'est devant cet arbre qu'il avait vu Rémus se changer en loup-garou, devant cet arbre que Queudever s'était échappé à cause de lui, devant cet arbre que Sirius Black lui avait demandé de vivre avec lui… Malheureusement, jamais il n'ira vivre chez son parrain…

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Harry. Il s'en rendit bien vite compte et l'essuya rapidement espérant que personne ne l'aurait vu. Mais derrière une paire de lunettes en demi-lune, des yeux bleus curieux avaient vu la petite perle d'eau salée…

- Venait, ordonna Dumbledore ! Nous devons aider ce malheureux garçon à se sortir de se pétrin !

- Pauvre Neville, dit Hagrid. C'est toujours sur lui que ça retombe !

Tous les professeurs de Poudlard présents et Harry se dirigèrent donc vers l'arbre… L'Arbre aux Milles Souvenirs, comme venait de le baptiser Harry…

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

Draco avançait toujours en compagnie de ses trois camarades de Serpentard, se frottant la mâchoire, à l'endroit où Weasley l'avait frappé :

- Ce Weasley de malheur ! Je vous jure que je lui ferait regretter à la rentrée !

- Pourquoi attendre la rentrée ? Demanda Blaise Zabini. Il est ici, profitons-en !

- Ouais ! On va s'amuser ! Ajouta Goyle.

Draco sourit et continua d'avancer parmi la foule présente dans la rue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient à présent… L'Allée des Embrumes…

- Alors, Dray ? On va où ?

- Et bien, je pensais allé vois les nouveautés chez Barjow & Beurk… Cela te convient-il Crabbe ?

- Oui…

- Parfait ! Allons-y !

Blaise ouvrit la porte du magasin et laissa entrer Draco. Celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête pour le remercier. Alors que Goyle allait entrer, Blaise lui passa devant et referma rapidement la porte, que Gregory se prit en pleine figure…

- Il n'y a personne ici ? Demanda Zabini en rejoignant Draco qui regardait dans les rayons.

- Pour le moment non… Bouge pas ! Je vais voir !

Draco laissa Blaise pour aller au comptoir du magasin. Il vit un petite cloche posée près de la caisse et la saisit :

GLING GLING GLING !

Draco reposa la clochette et se retourna pour voir Goyle, le visage rougit par l'effort,tirer de toutes ses forces sur la poignée, sans parvenir à ouvrir la porte. Le blond soupira et hurla à son camarade :

- Pousse, Goyle !

Gregory le regarda bêtement, puis poussa doucement la porte qui s'ouvrit en grinçant :

- Je le savais... Marmonna-il.

- Bien sûr, Goyle. Et c'est peut être mon coup de porte dans la tête qui te l'a fait oublier ? Suggestionna Blaise en s'approchant de lui, les bras croisés.

- Oui ! C'est tout à fait ça !

- Bien sûr, et tu penses peut être que je vais te croire ?

- Moi je le crois ! Répondit Crabbe.

- Oui !Les imbéciles s'entendent entre eux...C'est bien connu…

- Répète ! Menaça Crabbe en brandissant son point vers Blaise.

- Bon, ça suffit vous trois ! S'emporta Drago, lassait de leur querelles habituelles.

- Bien parlez, Monsieur Malfoy. Vous savez vous faire respecter… tout comme votre père…

Draco se retourna en entendant une voix grave derrière son dos :

- Monsieur Barjow. Salua poliment Draco en faisant un léger signe de tête.

Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini rejoignirent les deux autres au comptoir.

- Bonjour Monsieur Barjow. Saluèrent-ils.

- Que me veut… l'honneur… de votre visite ?

- Nous passions juste par ici et nous avons pensé à venir dans votre magasin… Avez-vous reçu récemment des nouveautés ?

- Mais oui, Monsieur Malfoy. Suivez-moi donc.

L'homme fit le tour du comptoir et se dirigea vers le rayon le plus sombre du magasin.

Il montra l'étagère du doigt et dit :

- Tous les nouveaux articles se trouvent ici… Cherchez-vous quelque chose de précis ?

- Et bien…

Draco regarda ses amis avec un sourire entendu.

- Voilà, j'aimerais bien prendre une revanche sur un… camarade scolaire… Auriez-vous quelque chose… qui puisse m'aider à le faire regretter ses actes ? Quelque chose que je pourrais utiliser facilement avant la fin de la journée ?

- Je ne pense pas avoir cela parmi mes nouveautés… peut être dans les anciens objets rangés dans l'arrière boutique… Attendez-moi ici, je vais voir ce que je peux trouver…

Monsieur Barjow partit dans l'arrière boutique, laissant les 4 Serpentards derrière lui. Il y eu un grand silence durant lequel les quatre adolescents jetèrent des coup d'œil curieux sur les divers articles que présenté le magasin, lorsque Crabbe commença à parler, où plutôt, à lire l'étiquette d'un des articles :

- Pa… Pattes de… de… deeeeeee…

- Passe-moi ça, dit Blaise en lui arrachant le flacon des mains. C'est écrit : Pattes de lézards rouge d'Afrique du Sud… Elles ont la particularité de rendre aveugle toute personne susceptible d'y toucher… Très dangereuses… Ne pas laisser à porter de mains des enfants… En vente exclusivement chez Barjow & Beurk, 1 mornille la patte… Blablablablabla…

- On en offre une à Weasley ? Hé, hé, hé... Ricana bêtement Goyle.

Monsieur Barjow revint dans la boutique au même moment, ne laissant pas à Draco le temps de répondre :

- Excusez-moi, Monsieur Malfoy… Il me reste effectivement quelque chose qui aurait pu vous intéresser, malheureusement… Cet objet à été réservé par un autre client…

- Ce n'est pas grave… J'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais !

- Hé ! C'est moi qui ait trouvé ! Se plaignit Crabbe.

- Bon, Crabbe à trouvé ce que je cherchais ! Rectifia Draco en regarda Crabbe, l'air de lui demandé : « Satisfait ? ».

- Bien… Bien… Et qu'avez vous donc choisi ?

- Une patte de lézard rouge d'Afrique du Sud…

- Oh ! Oui… Excellent choix pour se venger de quelqu'un… le rendre aveugle…

- Y'a t-il un contre-sort ?

- Il y en a un… Mais il faut être extrêmement brillant pour le trouver… cela peut prendre plusieurs jours… voir plusieurs semaines… ou même des mois…

- Bien, la Sang-de-Bourbe s'en chargera… C'est combien ?

- Une mornille ! Répondit Blaise en lisant l'étiquette, le flacon toujours dans ses mains.

- Je vais vous donner un gant spécial ainsi qu'une pochette, afin que vous ne touchiez pas la patte… Il serait regrettable que se soit vous qui vous retrouviez aveugle, Monsieur Malfoy…

- La patte peut être utilisé combien de fois ?

- Une fois seulement, Monsieur.

- Bien… dans ce cas, j'en prend deux… L'autre peut toujours m'être utile un jour !

- Bien, Monsieur Malfoy.

Draco paya donc ses deux pattes de lézard, puis sortit avec un sac contenant les achats, ainsi q'un gant spécial dans sa poche.

- Et maintenant ? Demanda Goyle.

- Maintenant Goyle ? Maintenant, nous allons chercher notre pauvre rouquin et sa copine la Sang-de-Bourbe…

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous aura plu !! Bisous à vous ! et merci de continuer à me lire ! **

**PtiteNinine**


	22. Chapitre 22

**Hello !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien ! Normalement, oui, vu que c'est ENFIN le premier week-end de 2005 !!! Depuis lundi que je l'attends ! LoL ! Je vais pouvoir me reposer au lieu de dormir en cours **

**Alors déjà, je vous drais tous vous remercier pour vos reviews :**

**☺ Artemis : Et bien, de nouveau, merci beaucoupà toi ! Tu trouve vraiment que c'est vache ce que fait Draco ? LoL ! C'est vrai que ça l'est ! Mais on connait tous Malfoy ! Il est pas réputé pour être un petit ange ! Quoi que, si on lit bien, on voit qu'il n'est pas si méchant que ça, vu qu'il demande à Monsieur Barjow s'il existe un antidote ! Et qu'il dit que Granger pourra s'en occuper ! S'il demande à savoir si il y a un antidote, c'est qu'il veut quand même que Ron puisse retrouver la vue. En tout cas, pour savoir comment cela va se terminer, je t'invite à venir lire cette suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant ! Bisous ! **

**☺ JujuLoveDraco : Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour cette review ! J'espère que tu as bien reçut mon mail, l'autre jour ! En tout cas, j'ai remis des suites et j'ai même mis un nouveau personnage dans mon skyblog, LUCIUS MALFOY ! Bon, il est pas super, je trouve, mais c'est pas évident à faire, un Lucius Malfoy... J'ai mis du temps à y arriver ! En tout cas, je te dis à bientot et encore merci ! bisous !**

**☺ Rubigirl : Hello ! J'espère que tu vas bien ! C'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour Draco ! C'est vrai qu'il oublie l'ange, mais il le reverra de toute façon ! Pas avant un long moment, mais il le reverra ! Et t'en fais pas non plus ! Draco tombera bien amoureux de Harry et vice versa ! Mais là aussi, pas avant un longmoment ! Et vu que, comme l'indique le titre, ce sera un amour impossible, donc il rencontreront quand même beaucoup de difficulté avant d'être ensemble... Mais vous resterai pas sans couple bien longtemps! Je vais m'occuper d'un deuxième qui mettra un peu de piment à tout ça ! Tu dois deviner lequel normalement, on en sait déjà un peu ! En tout cas, je te fais de gros bisous et à bientot j'espère ! ( ah au fait ! je vais quan même pas te dire qui est l'ange, quand même ! Lol ! On le saura tous à un moment donné de toute façon ) **

**☺ Satya : Hello ! Et bien la suite, la voici ! J'espère que cela te plaira ! Bisous à toi également !**

**☺ Gaelle : Hello ma cocote à la noix au nutella !! La suite ? la voici la voilà ! Attention les yeuuuuuux !! LoL ! En parlant de yeux, c'est de ça que ça va parler en plus !! Big Bisous à toi Ma petite choupinette à MOA !!! Bisouuuus !! **

**Allez, allez ! Ne perdons plus de tps en bavardage ! voici donc la suite! BONNE LECTURE A VOUS !!**

* * *

**_POV Harry :_**

- Dépêchons-nous !

Harry releva la tête pour voir leur directeur marcher à grandes enjambées devant le groupe de professeurs, faisant des gestes de son bras gauche afin d'inciter les autres à avancer plus rapidement. Le brun accéléra le pas et se mit à courir, doublant tous les autres. Il se dirigea de plus en plus rapidement vers le Saule Cogneur, prenant une longueur d'avance sur les professeurs. Il entendit des pas précipités derrière lui mais n'y prêta pas attention, se souciant uniquement de son camarade en danger.

C'est alors qu'il le vit : l'arbre se dressé majestueusement devant lui, ses branches robustes se dressant vers le ciel, les feuilles verte recouvrant le tout, produisant une sorte de grand bouquet planté dans le sol… La masse de feuille était telle qu'on ne voyait même pas le pauvre Griffondor, cuise trouvé sans doute quelque part au centre de cette masse verte parfumée…

Doucement, le Survivant s'approcha de l'arbre, ne prenant pas le temps de réfléchir à ses actes. L'arbre commença à remuer légèrement et Harry stoppa ses pas. Il attendit quelques secondes puis tenta un autre pas en avant. L'arbre leva aussitôt un de ses branches vers le ciel, et la relaissa tomber lourdement à l'endroit où se trouvait le Griffondor. Le brun recula rapidement, mais se prit le talon dans une pierre, qui le fit basculer en arrière. C'est alors qu'il sentit une paire de bras musclés le rattraper par les épaules :

- Attention, Harry ! Cet arbre est dangereux… tu ne devrais pas t'en approcher ainsi… C'est de l'inconscience !

Harry se redressa et se retourna pour faire face à Érick Royans. Harry sentit son estomac se contracter et son cœur bettre un peu plus vite :

- Je… Je voulais seulement… aider Neville…

- Je m'en doute ! Cependant, peut être serait-il préférable de voir cela avec les autres… Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je… Oui… Oui, je suis d'accord…

- Bien… C'est que tu courre vite ! J'ai eu un mal de chien à te rattraper !

- Un mal de chien…

Harry répéta ces mots avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

- Oui ! Tu ne m'a pas entendu ? Je courrais derrière toi !

- Si, j'ai remarqué… Seulement, je n'y ait pas prêté attention…

- Ah ! Harry ! Professeur Royans ! Vous êtes déjà là !

Les deux interpellés se retournèrent pour voir le directeur de Poudlard arriver vers eux, baguette en main, suivit des autres professeurs de l'école.

- Alors ? Où est Neville ? Demanda celui-ci.

- Quelque part là-dessous, répondit Harry en pointant de la main les branches feuillues du Saule Cogneur.

- Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas savoir où exactement… Et nous ne savons pas non plus s'il va bien… Il est probablement encore inconscient, sinon, l'arbre serait en train de se déchaîner sur lui.

- En effet, Érick… En effet.

- Avez-vous une idée sur la manière d'agir, professeur ? Demanda Rogue qui venait de s'approcher à son tour.

- Pour le moment non, nous devons y réfléchir…

- Albus ! Il nous faut nous dépêcher… Ce pauvre garçon, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de le laisser plus longtemps dans cette état. Il lui faut des soins, l'emmener au plus vite voir Madame Pomfresh !

- Oui, Minerva, je le sais… Répondit le vieil directeur d'une voix lascive.

- Professeur Dumbledore ?

Dumbledore parut surpris d'entendre Harry l'appelait… Le fait que son élève le déteste a présent le touchait énormément, et l'entendre l'appelé lui rappelé le Harry d'avant… Le Harry d'il y a encore quelques mois…

- Oui, Harry ?

- Je pense… Je crois avoir une idée, sur la façon dont on pourrait tirer Neville de là…

- Vraiment ? Et à quoi penses-tu ?

- Et bien… Je me souviens qu'en troisième année… Si… Sirius avait entraîner Ron dans le passage caché sous l'arbre et… Lupin nous a montré qu'il suffisait d'appuyer sur une des racines de l'arbre pour qu'il s'immobilise… Le mieux serrait d'immobiliser cet arbre… Non ?

- Oui, effectivement, c'est la meilleur chose à faire… Le problème, c'est que l'arbre à énormément poussé depuis, et qu'il est maintenant impossible d'atteindre la racine avec une branche, sans risquer de recevoir un coup… La racine est beaucoup plus grosse qu'avant… un bâton ne suffira pas à appuyer dessus…

- Alors, il nous faut passer entre les coups…

- Non ! C'est trop dangereux !

- J'y suis déjà parvenu avec Hermione !

- Mais tu as été blessé !

- Je le sais… Écoutez, professeur, c'est mon ami qui se trouve coincé dans cet arbre, et non le votre. J'ai bien l'intention de le tirer de là, et tant pis si je me retrouve avec une côte cassée… J'en prend les risques !

- Tu es fou…

- J'ai toujours été fou ! J'ai toujours pris des risques ! Pour mes amis…

Harry se détourna du professeur et fit face à l'arbre. Il vit l'arbre se remettre à bouger et eu un pas de recul par pur réflexe…

- Je vais tenter quelque chose… Quelque chose que je n'ai fait qu'une fois et qui remonte à quelques minutes… Je ne suis pas sûr d'y parvenir…

- Oh ! Je vois ce que voulez dire, Monsieur Potter, dit Vilnius Machilis en se mettant à ses côtés. Très bonne idée, oui ! Il ne coûte rien d'essayer ! Allez-y ! Vous êtes assez puissant pour lancer ce sort sur un « adversaire » aussi impressionnant de taille…

- Je tente le coup… c'est toujours mieux que rien…

Harry s'avança encore de plusieurs pas vers l'arbre, qui gigoté de plus en plus… Le brun décida d'arrêter de marcher vers le Saule Cogneur, au risque de voir Neville tomber à cause des secousses.

Il sorti sa baguette magique de sa poche et la pointa vers l'arbre, il ferma les yeux quelques instants afin de bien se concentrer, afin de faire monter le plus de puissance en lui, puis rouvrit ses deux émeraudes remplit d'une lueur de colère. Il brandit sa baguette et s'écria :

- Finite Nutum ! Tout en articulant bien les mots.

Un gigantesque filet de lumière verte sortit de la baguette magique du Griffondor pour toucher le tronc de l'arbre. Le Saule Cogneur s'illumina de vert quelques instant avant de redevenir normal. Il y eut alors un grand silence, vite rompu par le professeur MacGonagal :

- Alors, Monsieur Potter ? Que se passe t-il mentant ? Avez-vous réussi ?

- Je l'ignore pour le moment, professeur… Mais il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir…

Harry rangea sa baguette dans sa poche, puis se dirigea précautionneusement vers le Saule. Celui remua de nouveau et Harry s'arrêta. L'arbre baissa de nouveau une de ses branches vers le brun… avec tout de fois une petite différence, comparé à l'ancien coup… Celui-ci était extrêmement lent !

- Bravo jeune Potter ! Vous avez réussi ! S'exclama Machilis.

Harry n'y prêta pas la moindre attention et se dirigea rapidement vers la racine. Alors qu'il appuyait dessus, la branche venait enfin de toucher le sol, là où il été il y a plusieurs secondes maintenant. Là, tous les mouvements cessèrent, l'arbre légèrement penché en avant, la branche touchant le sol…

Le brun se dirigea vers cette branche, dont il se servit pour monter au sommet du Saule Cogneur. Une fois au sommet, il chercha des yeux parmi toute les feuilles la silhouette de son camarade.

Il le vit après plusieurs secondes. Le pauvre Neville était allongé sur le ventre sur la plus grosse branche du Saule Cogneur. Un de ses bras pendant dans le vide, semblant être cassé… Harry s'en approcha rapidement et le retourna sur le dos doucement. Il avait un égratignure sur le front, et du sang avait un peu perlé sur son visage. Avec le plus grand soin qu'il pouvait donner, Harry mit son ami sur son dos, et le porta doucement jusqu'en bas de l'arbre. Il déposa le corps inconscient de son camarade à terre, et regarda les professeurs se précipiter vers eux :

- Calmez-vous ! Ne restez pas trop près ! Professeur, il faut l'emmener rapidement à l'infirmerie !

- Mobilicorpus !

Le corps du garçon se retrouva à un mètre au dessus du sol. Érick Royans se chargea de l'accompagner à l'infirmerie. Les autres professeurs repartirent précipitamment à sa suite, afin de savoir de quoi souffrait le jeune homme laissant un Harryfurieux derrière eux.

- De rien ! C'était un plaisir de vous aider ! S'écria t-il aux professeurs déjà très loin maintenant.

Harry soupira. Pas un merci, pas le moindre remerciement, pas le moindre geste de gratitude… Voilà comment il était récompensé… Il se retourna, le visage triste, vers le sol, et dit :

- Finite Incantatum !

Aussitôt, l'arbre se remit à bouger, se redressant dans toute sa hauteur, et Harry repartit vers Poudlard, voulant se reposer dans sa chambre, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse aller voir son camarade à l'infirmerie…

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

- Draco ! Regarde ça ! Un nouveau balai ! Viens, on va y jeter un coup d'œil !

Blaise attrapa le blond par le bras et l'entraîna vers le Magasin d'Accessoires de Quidditch. A la vitrine était exposé un magnifique balai en bois. Il était impeccablement ciré, et reflété à la lumière du jour. Au bout du manche solide était inscrit le nom : « Tornade Noire ».

- Il est magnifique… Murmura Draco. Blaise, toi qui est grand, tu arrives à lire la pancarte ?

Effectivement, Draco ne parvenait pas à voir distinctement ce qui était marqué, étant donné qu'une petite foule s'était formée devant la vitrine.

- Oui. Il est écrit : La Tornade Noire est le tout dernier balai créé par Alonzo Voltige. Chaque modèle existant comporte un numéro de série indiqué au bout de son manche, juste sous le nom, vous garantissant ainsi son authenticité. Ce balai n'atteint pas la rapidité de l'Éclair de Feu, resté meilleur balai du monde, mais est extrêmement rapide également. La Tornade Noire, classé deuxième balai le plus rapide du monde, peut atteindre les 230 km/h. Un système de freinage hautement sophistiqué est inclus. Existe également sous le nom de Tornade Blanche, en modèle beaucoup plus léger, réserver aux femmes. Prix sur demande.

Blaise avait lu cela extrêmement vite afin d'en finir plus rapidement. La foule ne cessait de le bousculer. Il recula et alla rejoindre les trois autres :

- Il ne vaut pas l'Éclair de Feu, peut être bien, mais avec ce balai, j'aurais sûrement plus de chance de battre Potter… Dit Draco en regardant avec envi le nouveau balai.

- Tu vas l'acheter ? Demanda Goyle.

- Y'a des chances !

- En attendant, on doit trouver Weasley ! Dit Blaise, qui trépignait d'impatiente.

- Attends un peu, on a toute la matinée pour ça !

- On ne reste pas la journée ?

- Non, j'ai envi de faire autre chose cette après-midi…

- Quoi ?

- J'aimerai rendre visite à de la famille…

- Alors on fait quoi maintenant ?

- Je vais aller voir ce balai d'un peu plus près…

Draco se dirigea vers le magasin, traversa la foule toujours devant la vitrine du magasin et entra. Il fut bien vite rejoins par ses camarades :

- Bonjour chers clients ! Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? Demanda le vieux vendeur en se dirigeant vers les nouveaux arrivants.

- Oui, j'aimerais acheter un de vos Tempêtes Noires. Je peux le voir de plus près ?

- Bien entendu.

L'homme prit le balai qui reposé dans la vitrine, arrachant ainsi des protestations au personnes qui regardaient le balai de dehors, puis le tendis à Draco. Celui l'inspecta sous tous les angles, puis, au bout de quelques minutes, rendit le balai au vendeur :

- Très bien, j'en prend un. Faites le parvenir directement chez moi, au Manoir Malfoy… Mon père règlera la note.

- Dray, tu es sûr que ton père voudra…?

Draco ne répondit pas et donna les coordonnées de son domicile au vendeur. Draco regarda autour de lui avant de sortir, puis vit un balai en bois très clair accroché au mur, identique au balai noir qu'il venait de commander :

- C'est la Tornade Blanche ? Demanda t-il au vendeur.

- Oui, le même que les Tornades Noires, mais celui-ci est pour les femmes… ils sont plus légers et se manient plus facilement…

Draco se mit à réfléchir rapidement et dit :

- Ajoutez-le à l'autre.

- Bien Monsieur. Répondit le vendeur, heureux de vendre deux de ses nouveaux balai d'un coup. Au revoir. Passez une bonne journée…

Les quatre jeunes hommes ressortirent, recevant des regards de jalousies des personnes qui se trouvées toujours dehors, désirants également avoir un de ces balais.

- Dray ?

- Oui, Zabini ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire de ce balai pour femme ?

- Un cadeau, Blaise.

- Nouvelle conquête ? Demanda malicieusement le grand brun.

- Non, je dirais plutôt « cadeau d'anniversaire avec un mois d'avance pour une cousine ».

- Oh ! Je vois… Tiens regardez ! Là-bas !

Blaise pointé du doigt un groupe de personnes, sautillant à moitié sur place.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?? Demanda Goyle qui ne comprenait rien.

- Regardez ! Vous voyait pas une tête rousse qui dépasse du groupe ?

- Ah ! Si ! C'est Weasley, tu crois ? Demanda Crabbe.

- Aucune idée.

- Bien alors, ne t'exclame pas comme ça ! Dit Draco quelque peu énervé par le comportement futile de son ami.

- Allez, venez ! Si ça se trouve, c'est lui !

Sans attendre de réponse, il commença à se diriger rapidement vers le groupe de personnes rassemblées. Draco soupira bruyamment et le rejoignit, suivit par ses deux acolytes.

En arrivant derrière la foule, il purent voir le visage du rouquin, qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'ils cherchaient :

- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs ! S'écria le roux en élevant la voix, de sorte qu'on puisse l'entendre. Il avait à ses bras une pile de papiers, et en distribuait aux gens tout en parlant. Mon frère et moi même, qui est en ce moment même quelque part ailleurs à dire la même chose que moi et qui distribue les mêmes prospectus que moi, vous présentons les nouveaux articles que nous vous proposons dans notre magasin ! Vous n'en trouverez nul part ailleurs ! Inventions exclusives des jumeaux Weasley !

- C'est pas vrai, me dite pas que c'est un des jumeaux Weasley ?

- Si Dray, c'est ça… Répondit Blaise.

Le jumeau en question passé parmi la foule, un grand sourire aux lèvres, tout en distribuant ses feuilles. Draco reçut un parchemin dans les mains, ne s'y attendant pas. Le jumeau distribuait rapidement et ne prêtais pas attention à qui il donné les feuille. Il ne su donc pas qu'il avait remit un prospectus à un de ses ennemis.

- Venez, dit Draco, allons voir ça à l'écart.

Il reparti avec les trois autres Serpentard, se mettant là où il n'y avait pas un chat… Draco regarda le parchemin de plus près et lu à voix heure :

- Chez Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, au 93, chemin de Traverse. Les frères Weasley vous proposent pleins de nouveaux articles de leur propre invention dans leur boutique du chemin de Traverse, et vous informe qu'ils ouvrent également un magasin à Prey-au-Lard. Le magasin s'appelle Chez Gred & Forge et vous propose les mêmes articles qu'ici. L'ouverture de ce magasin aura lieu demain matin ! Des articles seront offert en démonstration ! Les jumeaux Weasley vous souhaitent la bienvenue dans leur univers facétieux !

- Pff ! Minable ! Dit Blaise.

- Nan, c'est bien ! J'adore les farces et attrapes ! S'exclama Goyle.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Crabbe.

- Bien je vous interdit d'y mettre les pieds ! Vous n'allez pas acheter quelque chose à des Weasley. Ces deux là s'enrichissent avec leur gamineries… Des Weasley riches, laissez-moi rire !

- Dray ! Mais leurs inventions sont drôles !

- Suffit ! Je ne veux pas vous voir la dedans, c'est tout !

Draco froissa le papier et le jeta par dessus son épaule.

- Venez, nous devons trouver notre Weasley à nous et sa copine ! Peut être que nous devrions attendre ici, ils vont sans doute venir voir ses deux là ! Dit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers les jumeaux.

- Comment t'es trop fort ! Dit Goyle, en admirant Draco.

- Quoi ? Je n'ai encore rien fait…

- Regarde ! Voilà justement Weasley qui va voir ses frères.

Draco se retourna et vit les deux personnes recherchées arriver :

- Bien, nous allons enfin nous amuser…

* * *

**_POV Harry :_**

Assis sur son lit, dans le dortoir des Griffondor, Harry regardait les elfes de maisons présent dans la pièce qui s'occupaient de ranger les affaires de Neville. Ils avaient posé sa valise au pied du lit, et s'occupaient à présent de changer les draps. Harry vit Dobby apparaître et déposer un pyjama propre sur les draps neufs. Puis tous repartirent, sans un mot… tous excepté Dobby :

- Vous allez bien, Harry Potter, Monsieur ?

Harry redressa la tête et regarda la petite créature dans les yeux :

- Oui, oui… ça va !

- Vous êtes sûr, Monsieur ? Vous n'avez pas prononcé un mot depuis tout à l'heure.

- C'est rien Dobby, je me fais juste du soucis pour Neville.

- Monsieur Potter à été très courageux, Monsieur ! Harry Potter à sauvé son ami ! Dit le petit elfe les yeux pleins d'admiration pour son héros.

- Oui…

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Harry Potter ? Monsieur ?

- Rien, rien, dit Harry soupirant, se levant pour aller vers la fenêtre. C'est juste que... Personne ne m'a remercié…

- Quoi, Monsieur ? Personne à dit merci à Harry Potter ?

- Nan…

- Pas même Dumbledore ?

- …

- Dobby va aller dire deux mots au professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur ! Harry Potter ne doit pas bouger, Dobby se charge de tout.

Harry détourna son regard de la fenêtre pour voir le petit elfe de maison marcher d'un pas décidé vers la sortie, les sourcils froncés, et qui marmonné un : nonmaisçavapascepassercommeçamoijevousledit !

Harry couru jusqu'à Dobby et le retint par le bras :

- Dobby ! Non ! Ça n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine, laisse tomber…

- Si Monsieur ! Harry Potter est un héros ! On doit le remercier, c'est normal !

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le petit elfe de maison avait disparut dans un « POP ! » sonore.

Harry soupira et se redressa. Il reporta son regard à la fenêtre, regardant le saule cogneur qui reposé tranquillement au milieu du parc…

- Ne fais pas de bêtises Dobby, je t'en pris… murmura t-il.

Harry alla s'allonger sur son lit, et, sans s'en rendre compte, s'endormit…

Il fut réveillé deux heures plus tard par le professeur MacGonagal, directrice de la maison Griffondor :

- Ah ! Potter ! Vous êtes là ! Allons, réveillez-vous ! Monsieur Londubas à reprit connaissance et aimerez vous voir !

- Il va bien ? Demanda Harry de sa voix ensommeillée.

- Disons qu'il pourrait aller mieux ! Allez, Monsieur Potter ! Dépêchez-vous ! Dans une heure, vous devez avoir rejoins la grande salle pour le repas, ensuite, vous aurez cours avec Royans, suivit de notre rendez-vous ! Vous n'avez pas oublié ?

- Non, non ! Je suis prêts ! On peux aller, dit-il en se levant et en marchant vers la sortie.

Minerva MacGonagal soupira et suivit son élève. Elle l'emmena jusqu'à l'infirmerie où elle le laissa devant la porte :

- Voilà, Monsieur Potter, dans exactement 55 minutes, je veux que vous soyez présent à table. Le professeur Dumbledore voudrait vous voir dans son bureau juste après le repas, avant le début de vos cours, c'est pourquoi vous devez vous dépêcher !

- Bien Madame.

Harry entra donc dans l'infirmerie où il vit Madame Pomfresh se diriger vers lui.

- Ah ! Monsieur Potter, vous voilà enfin ! Je vous laisse l'infirmerie pour vous et Monsieur Londubas, afin que vous puissiez parler. Je repasserai au besoin ! Dans ce cas là, appelez-moi, je suis dans la pièce à côté.

Madame Pomfresh partie donc dans la pièce d'à côté, laissant un Harry pantois au beau milieu de la pièce. Il regarda les différents lits de l'infirmerie mais n'y vit pas la moindre trace de Neville.

- Neville ? Appela-t-il.

- Je suis là ! S'il te plait Harry, ne te moque pas de moi !

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Où es-tu ?

- Ici…

Harry regarda le lit dans lequel venait la voix… rien. Il s'approcha un peu plus du lit :

- Où ça ?

- Là !

C'est alors qu'Harry vit un bras se lever de l'autre côté du lit, il fit le tour de celui-ci et vit Neville allongé par terre :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ??

- Je… Je suis tombé… Quand Pomfresh à dit : Ah ! Monsieur Potter… J'ai sursauté et j'ai glissé… Elle l'a crié juste à côté de moi et ça m'a surpris…

Harry sourit en se moquant légèrement de son camarade :

- Alala ! Mon pauvre Neville ! Il t'en arrive des trucs à toi !

- Oh ! Ça va hein ?! Aide-moi à me lever, plutôt ! J'ai mal au bras…

Harry aida son camarade à monter sur le lit, puis alla prendre une chaise un peu plus loin. Il la posa à côté du lit du blessé et s'installa dessus :

- Alors, tu vas mieux ?

- Ouais… Madame Pomfresh ma soigné la tête, c'était ouvert… j'aurais pu avoir une cicatrice au front comme toi, pas en forme d'éclair bien sûr, mais je lui est demandé de me l'enlever.

- On peut demander à faire disparaître une cicatrice ?

- Euh, oui, bien sûr ! Euh… Harry, ne demande pas à ce qu'on t'enlève la tienne.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que sinon, tu ne serais plus Harry Potter, tu serais…

- Je serais Harry. Et c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu !

- Ne l'enlève pas ! De toutes façons, Pomfresh ne voudra pas te la retirer non plus ! Si Dumbledore te la laissé étant petit, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une raison ! Il ne te la pas laissé pour rien, j'en suis sûr !

- Mais…

- Sinon, j'ai encore un peu mal au bras, mais d'après Pomfresh, je ne sentirais plus rien dans deux heures ! Ensuite elle me laissera retourner au dortoir et je me reposerai jusqu'à demain.

J- e… Oui, d'accord.

Harry en voulait un peu à Neville de l'avoir empêché de répliquer mais ne dit rien, son ami ayant déjà pas mal souffert.

- Harry ?

- Moui ?

- C'est toi qui m'a sauvé non ? C'est ce que ma dit Royans, une fois qu'il m'a emmené à l'infirmerie, je venais de reprendre connaissance.

- Ouais, c'est moi.

Neville se redressa dans son lit et regarda Harry dans les yeux :

- Merci. Je te revaudrait ça… J'ai une dette de sorcier envers toi maintenant.

- Nan, Neville. Tu m'a aidé dans le trzin, c'est moi qui avait une dette envers toi, et je viens de la payer.

- Merci.

Neville sourit à Harry qui le lui rendit, puis il se rallongea et commencèrent ensemble une longue discussion, qui prit fin lorsqu'Harry sortit, se dirigeant vers la grande salle…

* * *

**POV Draco :**

Draco, appuyé contre un mur, entouré de ses trois amis, regardait Weasley et Granger parler avec les jumeaux. Il attendit silencieusement qu'ils aient terminé leur conversation pour aller les voir. Une fois la discussion terminée, Weasley et Granger reprirent leur chemin, allant à leur rencontre sans le savoir.

Draco commença alors à marcher vers eux, suivit de Gregory, Vincent et Blaise :

- Tiens, tiens ! Weasley ! Granger ! Comme on se retrouve !

Ron et Hermione s'arrêtèrent devant eux. Granger attrapa le bras de son petit ami et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Le roux la regarda, puis regarda Malfoy, avant de reprendre son chemin.

Draco, qui n'aimé pas être ignoré de la sorte le rattrapa :

- Alors comme ça ? On a peur ? On fuit ?

- Lâche-nous Malfoy !

- Et si j'en ai pas envi ?

- Va te faire voir ! On aimerai passer une journée tranquille, si cela ne t'embête pas !

- Surveille tes paroles, Weasley, tu pourrais le regretter…

- Ouh ! Regarde Malfoy ! Je tremble de peur !

- Ron, ne fais pas de bêtises ! Ne le provoque pas !

- T'inquiète pas, 'Mione ! Je sais ce que je fais…

Hermione ne sembla pas se rassurer, bien au contraire, et regarda avec inquiétude la suite des évènements. Bon nombre de passants, connaissant la haine qu'éprouvé les familles Weasley et Malfoy, s'étaient également arrêtés pour regarder la scène.

- Granger ! Si cela ne te dérange pas, j'ai un compte à régler avec ton… petit ami… Dit Draco avec une pointe de dégoût dans la voix. Tu sais que j'ai très mal pris ton coup de poing tout à l'heure, Weasley ?

- Vraiment ? Tu m'en vois navré… Tu en veux un autre peut être ?

- Ron ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Le concerné se retourna et Draco regarda aussi d'où provenait la voix. C'était un des jumeaux, il ne savait pas lequel exactement, qui venait d'un pas décidé vers son jeune frère :

- George ! C'est lui qui ma cherche ! Je ne fais que lui répondre !

- Ne cherche pas les ennuis, Rony ! George avança à la hauteur de son frère et regarda Malfoy :

- Quant à toi, je pensais que nous avions était clair au bureau. Nous te disions tout si tu lui fiché la paix !

- Un Malfoy n'a pas à tenir des promesse à des Weasley.

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte George, demanda Ron sans comprendre. Vous avez dit quelque chose à la fouine en échange qu'il me fiche la paix ? Vous ne me croyez pas capable de m'en sortir seul ? Vous ne me faites pas confiance ?

- On voulait pas que tu es de problèmes cette année, dit Fred qui venait d'arriver à son tour. Toi Malfoy, tu lui fous la paix ! A Hermione et Harry aussi, par la même occasion !

- Hors de question, Weasley ! J'ai dit que j'avais un compte à régler avec votre jeune frère et j'ai bien l'intention de régler ça !

Blaise s'approcha de Draco et lui dit, à voix basse :

- Passe moi le gant et la patte delézard.

Discrètement, Draco sortit de sa poche le paquet et le gant et les glissa dans la main de son camarade :

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui dit, toi ?! Demanda Ron au grand brun de chez Serpentard.

- Moi ? Demanda innocemment Blaise. Mais rien ! Rien du tout !

Il repartit vers Crabbe et Goyle qui ricanaient comme les deux imbéciles qu'ils étaient.

- Écoute Malfoy, laisse Ron tranquille !

- Toi la Sang-de-Bourbe, tu ne te mêles pas ça !

Fred et George entreprirent de sauter à la gorge du blond, mais celui-ci fut protéger par Crabbe et Goyle qui saisirent les jumeaux, les empêchant d'agir.

- Ne l'insulte plus jamais, Malfoy ! Sinon, je refais ce que je t'ai fais tout à l'heure !

- Arrêtes ! Je suis terrifier, là, Weasley !

- Ne te fous pas de moi !

Ron se dirigea d'un pas menaçant vers son ennemi mais il fut de nouveau retenu par sa copine :

- 'Mione, laisse-moi lui régler son compte à cette fouine !

- La violence ne mène à rien, Ron ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, il y a d'autre moyen plus intelligent de régler ça !

- Écoute ta copine, le pauvre ! Elle a raison !

- Ferme-là, Malfoy !

Une immense foule se rassembla autour des adolescents, voulant savoir ce qui allait suivre.

- Regarde, Weasley ! Tu commence à attirer la foule comme ton copain le balafré ! Bientôt célèbre, toi aussi !

- Laisse Harry en dehors de ça !

Blaise arriva de nouveau à la rencontre du blond et glissa le gant à Draco. Celui-ci l'enfila derrière son dos, puis tendis la main, toujours derrière son dos, à Blaise, pour que celui-ci glisse le lézard sans que les autres ne le vois. Une fois la bestiole dans la main, Draco regarda Weasley d'un œil mauvais et dis :

- Hé ! Weasley ! Attrape ça !

Il lança alors le lézard à Ron.

- Non, Ron ! Hurla Granger.

Mais le rouquin, pas réflexe, attrapa l'animal. Il la relâcha et la pattetomba à terre. Un puissant coup de vent l'emporta quelque part parmi la foule. Il y eu un silence pesant tout d'un coup, au chemin de traverse. Ron avait la tête baissé, et semblait regarder le sol. Draco, lui, attendait patiemment, voulant savoir si cela avait marché ou pas. Les jumeaux essayaient de se débattre de l'emprise des deux gorilles, et Blaise, lui, attendait également. La foule aussi, attendait…

- Ron ? Demanda Hermione. Ron, tu vas bien ? Répond-moi… S'il te plait dis quelque chose !

Mais le rouquin ne disait rien.

- Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait ? Demandèrent Hermione, Fred et George en même temps.

- Moi ? Mais rien, c'est lui qui l'a attrapé !

Hermione, s'approcha de son petit ami, et lui prit la tête entre ses mains. Lentement, elle lui redressa la tête, malgré les réticence du rouquin. Un fois qu'il eut le visage face à celui de sa petite amie, il refusait d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Ron ? Demanda Hermione, tremblante. Ouvre les yeux, je t'en pris.

C'est alors que, sous le regard excité de Draco, il ouvrit lentement ses yeux. Hermione poussa alors un cris d'horreur, suivit d'immenses cris de joie de la part des quatre Serpentard. Les jumeaux eux, étaient figés d'effroi…

* * *

**_POV Harry :_**

Harry entra dans la grande salle. Au moment où il franchit la porte d'entrée, le silence se fit parmi les professeurs. Tous le regardaient, lui souriaient…

Dumbledore se leva et lui désigna une chaise :

- Assieds-toi donc, Harry.

Harry s'approcha lentement des professeurs, les regardant d'un œil interrogateur. Par Merlin, pourquoi les regardaient-il ainsi ?

Prudemment, Harry prit place sur la chaise et vit Royans lui souffler à l'oreille :

- Bien joué, Harry ! Tu t'en ai très bien sorti face au saule ! Bravo !

Harry rougit violemment en sentant la proximité du professeur. De plus, sentir son souffle dans son cou avait pour le Gryffondor quelque chose de très… excitant.

- Harry ? Demanda le professeur Dumbledore.

Le Survivant tourna son regard vers le vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche et aux lunettes en demi-lune et écouta ce que celui-ci avait à lui dire :

- Dès que… nous aurons terminé de manger, j'aimerais, veux-tu, que tu viennes dans mon sureau. J'aurais quelque chose à te dire.

- Bien, professeur.

- Parfait. Minerva m'a également dit que vous vouliez la voir cet après midi, donc ce sera très bref ! De plus tu as cours avec le professeur Royans après.

Harry acquiesça et commença à manger tranquillement, ne se mêlant pas aux discutions qui l'entouré.

Une heure plus tard, alors que le repas avait était entièrement englouti, Hagrid ayant beaucoup aidé, Harry sortit de table avec les autres professeurs. Royans se dirigea vers lui :

- Harry ? Je vous attends pour notre premier cours dans… un quart d'heure ? Cela ira-t-il ?

- Et bien… Oui, si Dumbledore n'est pas trop long dans ses explications.

- Parfait… Alors, euh… A tout à l'heure !

- A tout à l'heure…

Érick Royans sourit à Harry, d'un sourire timide, et partit vers sa salle de classe. Harry le regarda partir, et, lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, partit vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Il se retrouva devant la grande statue qui ouvrée le passage qui menait au bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

- Bon, super… Môssieur est partit sans m'attendre et maintenant je me retrouve sans mot de passe devant son bureau ! C'est super…

Il réfléchît quelques secondes avant de tenter des mots de passe au hasard :

- Chocogrenouille !

Rien.

- Dragées surprises de Barty Crochue !

Toujours rien.

- Bonbon citron ? Fizwizbiz ? Sucette au sang ? Nid de cafard ? Bubobulb ? Carambar ? M&Ms ? Smarties ? Rhâ ! C'est pas vrai ! Même les bonbons moldus ça marche pas ! Chewing-gum ? Réglisse ? Sorbet citron ?

Désespéré, Harry s'appuya contre la statue et attendit quelques minutes, au cas où quelqu'un passerait. Mais personne ne vint.

- Bon, je retente ma chance… Ballon-gum ? Euh… Malabar ? C'est pas possible !! Steak-frites !

Harry se figea, l'air bête :

- Steak-frites… pff ! Alors, là, j'ai fait fort ! Harry, mon vieux, t'es vraiment _stupide_ !

C'est alors que la statue s'ouvrit derrière lui. Harry se retourna et regarda l'espace qui s'ouvrait à lui de façon déconcerté :

- Stupide ? C'est ça le mot de passe ??!! Bon, ça change des sucreries… je pouvais toujours cherché, vraiment, c'est… Ouhla ! Harry, tu te parle tout seul… calme toi…

Harry avança donc jusqu'à arriver derrière la porte de son directeur et frappa :

- Entre Harry !

« Trop fort le vieux croûton, il a deviné que c'était moi… », pensa Harry sarcastique. Il ouvrit donc la porte et vit le professeur Dumbledore assit dans son fauteuil, les mains jointes, qui le regardé entrer.

- Vous vouliez me voir, professeur ? Demanda harry tout en sachant très bien que sa question était stupide. « Comme son mot de passe ».

- En effet Harry… Dobby, est venu me voir tout à l'heure et…

- Je vous arrête tout de suite ! Si vous m'avez fait venir ici afin que vous me remerciez de ce que j'ai fait pour Neville tout à l'heure, ce n'était vraiment pas la peine ! Je n'attend pas des remerciements de la part d'un personne qui à reçut une morale d'un elfe de maison. Si vous vouliez me dire merci, il fallait le dire au bon moment… Mais maintenant, ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment, le bon, il est passé depuis longtemps !

- Je comprends tout à fait, Harry. Et je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir remercier de tes actes tout à l'heure. Nous étions tous tellement inquiets pour Neville que nous sommes tous allés à l'infirmerie sans demander le reste…

- Le professeur Royans accompagné déjà Nev' à l'infirmerie… Je pense que, combien étiez-vous ? 7 ? Je penses que 7 personnes c'est bien trop pour accompagner Nev', vous ne croyez pas ? Honnêtement, cela vous aurez pris 2 seconde de dire merci ! Neville ne serait certainement pas mort avec deux secondes de retard à l'infirmerie !

- Je le sais bien Harry… Je suis vraiment désolé. Quoiqu'il en soit, les autres professeurs on pensaient que, afin de se faire tous pardonner, nous te remercions d'une autre façon. Un cadeau d'excuse, si tu préfère.

- Vraiment ? Qu'elle chance…

Harry s'avança et s'installa dans la chaise, face à son professeur.

- Et vous me proposez quoi ?

- Ce que tu veux ! Harry ! Ce que tu veux !

- Ce que je veux ? Vraiment ? Génial… Mais qu'est-ce que je veux au juste ?

- N'y a t-il pas quelque chose que tu aimerais qu'on face ? Qu'on t'offre ?

- Bien… En ce moment, il n'y a qu'une chose que je désire… C'est l'accord de MacGonagall…

- Le professeur MacGonagall !

- Le professeur MacGonagall, répéta le brun en insistante bien sur le mot professeur. Ce que je voudrais lui demander tout à l'heure, vous savez, je suis certain qu'elle refusera, seulement, c'est quelque chose qui me tient beaucoup à cœur…

- Si tu veux, je peux lui demander d'accepter ce que tu demande…

- Oui, mais non merci ! Je voudrais voir sa réponse à elle, pas besoin de l'y obliger si cela l'embête… Pour ce que vous me proposez, si cela ne vous dérange pas, je préfère attendre. Je ne veux rien dans l'immédiat.

- Très bien ! Lorsque tu voudras absolument quelque chose, demande moi, il te le sera accordé !

- Merci.

- Harry, avant que tu n'aille en cours, je voudrais te parler, au sujet de l'Ordre du Phénix…

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Oh ! Non… Mais, te souviens-tu lorsque je suis passé chez Severus ? Tu étais assis dans un fauteuil en train de regarder…euh…

- La télévision.

- Oui, et donc, je t'avais parlé d'une réunion qui aurait lieux à la fin des vacances, au sujet de ta protection que tu auras durant l'année.

- Oui… Vous avez déjà trouvé ?

- Nous avons pensez à quelque chose en effet, mais il va encore falloir en discuter, d'où cette réunion…

- Vous avez pensé à quoi exactement ?

- Je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment, du moins, pas avant que nous ayons eut l'accord d'Alastor Maugrey et de Nymphadora Tonks.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent faire la-dedans ?

- Tu le saura en temps voulu ! Enfin, voilà, tu peux partir, maintenant, je voulais juste te le rappeler, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

- Très bien… Au revoir !

- Au revoir Harry !

Harry sortit du bureau et partit en direction da la salle de défense contre les forces du mal, là où il devait retrouver Érick Royans…

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

- Ron ! Mon Dieu ! Tes… tes yeux…

Hermione avait parlé d'une voix qui lui paraissait étrangement aiguë. Les mains devant la bouche, elle reculait peu à peu de son petit ami. Celui semblait la regarder, la bouche ouverte…

Draco, quant à lui, souriait toujours et regardait tour à tour les frères de Weasley qui semblaient terrifiés eux aussi.

- Alors Weasley ? T'as perdu ta langue ? Apparemment, y'a pas que ta langue que t'as perdu !

- Malfoy ! Qu'es-ce que tu lui a fait ?! Hurla Hermione en se jetant sur le blond, vite retenu par Blaise qui la saisit aux poignets.

- Enfin, Granger, tu le vois bien, regardes-le ! Regardes ses yeux !

Hermione regarda encore son petit ami avec énormément de tristesse. Oui elle l'avait vu, oui elle avait vu ses yeux… ses yeux devenus blanc…

- Il est.. Tu l'as… Malfoy, ne me dit pas que tu l'as rendu aveugle ?!

- Moi ? Oh, mais non, moi j'ai rien fait… C'est la patte delézard qui s'en ai chargé !

- Espèce d'enfoiré ! Hurlèrent deux vois en même temps.

Draco se retourna et vit trop tard que deux grands rouquins lui sauter dessus. Il les entendit l'injurier, le pousser, mais cela dura que très peu de temps avant que Crabbe et Goyle ne les saisissent aussi.

Maintenant qu'il étaient tous immobilisés par ses amis, Draco s'approcha de Ron et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Alors, le pauvre… Elle te plait ma petite vengeance ? Ne le prend pas mal, surtout, mais tu vois, ça m'amuse beaucoup de te voir dans cet état… un pauvre… aveugle… Tu vas pouvoir faire la tierce et gagner ta vie, Weasley…

- Malfoy… murmura Ron, tremblant, les larmes coulant toujours de ses yeux restés ouverts, blancs…

- Oui, Weasley ? Un problème peut être ? Tu veux… des lunettes ? Une canne blanche ? Vas-y, n'hésite pas à demander…

- Va te faire foutre Malfoy !

- Oh, mais surveille un peu ton langage, Weasley ! Dit Draco en reculant et en regardant avec amusement les yeux de son ennemi.

Draco se tourna vers ses camarades, et d'un signe de tête, leur fit comprendre de lâcher les autres. Ceux-ci, une fois délivrés, coururent tous en direction du pauvre rouquin devenu aveugle.

- Granger ! Saches que je nuis pas aussi salaud qu'on peut le penser… Ce n'est pas permanent ! Seulement, c'est à vous de trouver la solution ! Bonne chance !

Draco se retourna et partit suivit de ses amis :

- Draco, pourquoi tu lui as dit que ce n'était pas permanent ?

- Je ne sais pas, Blaise… Je… C'est sortit tout seul en fait…

- Fait attention, la prochaine fois quand même !

- Ne t'inquiète pas…

Draco marcha silencieusement pendant un bon moment : pourquoi avait-il dit à Granger que ce n'était pas permanent ? Il ne comprenait pas… Savoir Weasley aveugle lui plaisait bien, et s'il n'aurait rien dit, peut être que Granger n'aurait pas penser à chercher de solution ? Et Weasley serait toujours resté ainsi… Quoique, connaissant un peu la Sang-de-Bourbe, elle aurait inévitablement cherché un remède… Mais cela aurait pris plus de temps…

- Y'a des jours où je suis vraiment stupide…

- Mais non, Dray ! Ça arrive de parler sans le vouloir et de faire des bêtises ! Aller ! On fait quoi maintenant ?

- Aucune idée… Le chemine Traverse est envahi aujourd'hui…

- Il y a plein de touristes, c'est normal parce que…

- Oui, Goyle ? C'est normal parce que quoi ?

- Bien…

- Quoi ? Demanda Blaise, lui aussi voulant savoir.

- Moi je sais, dit Crabbe.

- Crabbe, Goyle ! Pourquoi il y a toutes ces personnes ?

- Ne le répétez pas, surtout ! Vous savez que mon père travail avec celui de Crabbe ? Commença Goyle.

- Hin hin… continu !

- Ils travaillent au Ministère, au service des Sports…

- Ouais…

- Les personnes qui sont là, travaillent également là-dedans, mais dans des pays différents… ils y a aussi des joueurs je pense…

- Attend, vous êtes en train de nous dire qu'il va y avoir un match de Quidditch ?

- Oui, début Août.

- Génial ! C'est dans moins de deux semaines !

- Fantastique !

- Qui jouent contre qui ?

- France contre Angleterre !

- On va gagner ! La dernière fois, on s'est fait battre à plate couture ! On va prendre notre revanche !

- Peut être, mais d'après mon père, dit Crabbe, cette année, ils sont plutôt bons…

- Ça ne fera pas peur à l'équipe d'Angleterre !

- Les anglais ont un petit soucis en ce moment…

- Comment ça ? Demanda Draco alors qu'ils s'installaient à la table d'un petit bistrot anglais, près de chez Madame Guipure.

- Leur attrapeur… Il est tombé de son balai la semaine dernière… Mauvais état, très mauvais état… D'après les magicomages, il a peu de chance de s'en sortir…

- C'est bien notre chance… Mais attend, dit Blaise, ils n'arriveront jamais à trouver un remplaçant en si peu de temps !

- C'est ce que mon père a dit, ils se tuent à trouver un bon attrapeur, au Ministère. Mais pour le moment, personne ne doit savoir qu'il y a un match… Car si ils ne trouvent pas d'attrapeur, il sera annulé. Donc personne ne le sais. Ensuite, si on trouve quelqu'un, les billets seront vendus seulement 3 jours avant le match…

- Ça va faire du bruit !

- Ouais… Vous savez ce qui est bien, dans cette histoire ?

- Non, Dray… quoi ? Demanda Goyle.

- C'est que, même si les Weasley trouvent le moyen de s'offrir des places… Notre Weasley n'aura pas l'occasion de voir le match ! Il sera vert !

- Ha ha !

- A Weasley ! Dit Blaise en levant son verre que venait d'apporter le serveur, bien qu'ils n'aient rien commandé du tout, étant habitué a venir ici, le serveur savait toujours ce qu'ils voulaient.

- A Weasley ! Dirent les autres en même temps, levant aussi leur verre.

* * *

**Voili Voilou ! J'espère que cela vous aura plu !! Bisous à tous !**

**PtiteNinine**


	23. Chapitre 23

**Bonjour tout le monde !! **

**Je suis désolé pour le retard là, mais bon, je dois avouer que j'ai pas du tout panser à mettre ma fic ! mdr ! je suis un peu bokou trop occupée !!**

**Sinon, je voudrais tous vous remercier pour vos reviews !!!!! Merci beaucoup à tous ! Je n'es pas le temps de vous répondre chacun votre tour, alors je met tout en commun : Je suis vraiment très heureuse de voir que vous suivez tous ma fic comme ça ! Parce que c'est vrai, rien ne vous oblige à la lire ! Et ça me fait vraiment énormément plaisir ! J'adore lire vos reviews ! Voilà, c rapide, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de faire plus long ! Je vous fais à tous de gros gros bisous !!**

**

* * *

****_POV Harry :_ **

Harry se retrouva devant la porte de la salle de classe plusieurs minutes après avoir quitté le bureau de Dumbledore. Il regarda la porte et n'osa pas frapper… Il entendit une personne fredonner de derrière la porte…

- Mmm… Il a plutôt une belle voix… Murmura Harry.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry respira profondément et frappa à la porte. Lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, il crut qu'il allait mourir asphyxier. Sa respiration s'était soudainement arrêtée.

- Ha ! Harry, tu es là ! Je t'attendais, vas-y entre !

Royans se retourna et repartit dans la classe. Harry entra lentement, sans lâcher son professeur des yeux. Il lui était apparut à la porte, torse nu, sa chemise à la main, et lui avait sourit de ses belles dents blanches, ses yeux violets pétillants de joie et ses cheveux châtains clair tombant un peu devant ses magnifiques yeux.

Érick Royans posa sa chemise sur le dossier d'une chaise et s'installa sur une table.

- Assieds-toi en face de moi Harry ! Dit-il, un grand sourire au lèvres, en désignant la table face à la sienne.

Harry prit place à l'endroit que Royans lui avait désigné et attendait la suite, évitant de regarder son professeur.

- Bien, donc je suis ici pour t'enseigner le combat. Nous ferons tout d'abord des duels sorciers. Dumbledore veut que je t'enseigne les duels à l'épée. Nous ferons cela une fois que les duels auront été vus. Je pense qu'il serait bien de savoir se battre sans baguette ! Il peut arriver que tu perdes ta baguettes lorisidé duel ! Là, tu seras préparé à cette éventualité ! Pour cela, nous verrons aussi le corps à corps. Ou, si tu préfères… je vais t'apprendre à te battre à mains nus ! On va pas se contenter de coups de points ! Mais plutôt une sorte de… comment ils appellent ça les moldus ?

- Le karaté ? Le Kung-Fu ? Le judo ? Le…

- Oui, oui ! On peut voir un mélange de tout ça ! Si tu le veux, bien sûr ! C'est juste que cela peut t'être utile dans le futur !

- Très bien…

Royans se leva et se dirigea vers son sac, tout en parlant :

- Aujourd'hui, nous ne ferons rien ! Étant donné que dans moins de vingt minutes, tu dois aller rejoindre MacGonagall… Nous remettrons ça à demain. Aujourd'hui, nous pouvons juste faire un petit duel, histoire de voir de quoi tu es capable !

- Très bien…

- T'as pas l'air sûr de toi, dis moi ! Dit Royans à Harry, comme s'il était un bon copain, et non pas son élève.

Harry fut surpris du ton qu'utilisé Royans avec lui.

- Bien, je ne me suis jamais vraiment bien battu en duel… Y'a eu la fois avec Malefoy… Et… la fois au cimetière aussi…

- Au cimetière ?

- Oui avec Voldemort… Si on peut appeler ça un duel, il s'est pas passé grand chose…

- Que s'est-il passé avec Tu-sais-qui ?

- Bien, on s'est juste lancé un sort en même temps, et là, y'a eu une grande boule de lumière qui est apparut entre nos deux baguettes… puis des sortes de souvenirs des personnes que Voldemort à tué sont sortis de la baguette… J'ai vu mes parents…

La fin de la phrase fut à peine audible, mais Royans avait quand même parfaitement entendu.

- Oh, je vois… je suis désolé…

- Oh ! Ça va, ne vous inquiété pas ! Je ne les ai pas connu ! Les voir m'a plus surpris qu'autre chose… Ce serait sûrement différent si je voyais Sirius…

- Sirius ?

- Sirius Black, mon parrain…

- Ce traître ?! Tu l'aime bien ?

- Ce n'est pas un traître ! Et oui, je l'ai bien… Non en fait, je l'adore ! C'est mon deuxième père en quelque sorte… Enfin, je veux dire, c'était…

- Oh…

- Il n'a jamais dénoncé mes parents, vous savez ? Ce n'était pas lui le gardien du secret… Sirius est mon parrain…

- Je vois… je suis vraiment désolé…

- Arrêtez de vous excusez ! Ce n'est pas la peine ! Sinon, pour finir ma réponse, je me suis également battu contre Bellatrix… Mais Voldemort est intervenu…

- Encore ? Vous vous êtes battu ?

- Non, c'est Dumbledore qui a fait tout le travail…

- Ah… Bon, et bien ! Tiens Harry !

Royans, qui avait prit son sac, en sortit alors une épée.

- C'est Dumbledore qui veut que je vous la donne, il me la remise dans son bureau hier… Vous vous souvenez, quand je suis allé dans son bureau, et que je suis resté avec vous… C'était pour me demander de vous enseigner le maniement de l'épée…

Harry saisit l'épée et vit qu'elle lui été bien familière :

- C'est l'épée de Godric Gryffondor !

- Oui… Je ne sais pas pourquoi il veut te la donner…

- Je m'en suis déjà servit contre un Basilic…

- Un… Basilic ? Dis-moi, Harry…

Harry regarda son professeur dans les yeux :

- Oui ?

- Rien, enfin… Je trouve stupéfiant tout ce que tu as du affronter depuis ta naissance… Tu n'as que 16 ans et tu as déjà fait bien plus que certains des plus grands sorciers que le monde est connus…

- Oh… Vous savez, si j'aurais pu, j'aurais évité tout ça… Mais je suis… une sorte d'aiment à problèmes !

- Ha ! Ha ! Et bien laisse moi te dire que tu es le plus bel aiment que j'ai jamais vu !

- Pardon ?

Harry regarda son professeur avec des yeux ronds, apparemment très surpris.

- Je… Non rien !

Royans détourna le regard et sortit sa baguette magique :

- Bon, Harry, tu es prêt ? On va commencer par un petit duel afin de voir ce que tu sais faire !

- Euh… Très bien… Marmonna Harry, encore surpris des paroles de son professeur.

Il sortit sa baguette et s'avança face à son professeur.

- Allons-y… Dit le professeur de combat. Rictus Sempra !

- Protego ! Expeliarmus !

Le sort d'Harry alla droit sur son professeur qui l'esquiva en faisant une rapide roulade au sol :

- Pretrificus Totalus !

Harry évita le sort de peu.

- Bien Harry… Maintenant, voyons voir ce que tu peux faire face à… Serpent Sortia !

Harry vit alors un serpent jaillira de la baguette de son professeur. Il eut un rictus d'amusement. Visiblement, Royans ne lisait pas vraiment les journaux. Un article était pourtant parut en 4ème année lorsqu'on avait découvert sa capacité de parler au serpent.

- Vous lisez le journal, Professeur ?

- Vaguement… Pourquoi cela ?

- Et bien, si vous le feriez tous les jours, vous auriez su que je parle le Fourchelang !

- Quoi ?

Royans regarda Harry, surprit des dires de son élève :

- Regardez ! Dit Harry… Ou plutôt, écoutez… Je vais lui dire de se mettre sur cette table, si vous voulez ? Dit-il en pointant une table de sa baguette.

- Je… Oui, si tu veux…

Lentement, Harry s'approcha du serpent qui semblait perdu dans cette salle :

_- Hé toi ! _Dit Harry en Fourchelang.

Le serpent tourna sa tête vers Harry :

_- Salut ! _Répondit le reptile.

_- Salut ! Tu peux te mettre sur cette table, s'il te plait ?_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Et bien… Comme ça ! Ensuite, je te ramène d'où tu viens !_

_- C'est vrai ?_

_- Oui ! Allez, va !_

Le serpent inclina sa tête et il alla sur la table comme lui avait demandé Harry.

Lorsque le brun regarda son professeur, celui-ci regardait le serpent, la bouche grande ouverte.

- Vous voyez ? Maintenant, si vous pouviez le ramener d'où il vient, je lui ai promis !

- Tu… Tu lui as promis ?

- Oui.

- Remarquable !

Royans pointa sa baguette sur le serpent, marmonna une formule et celui-ci disparut.

- Bon, et bien… il est déjà temps pour toi de partir.. Je te revois demain ! Ou même tout à l'heure ! La journée n'est pas encore terminée !

- Très bien… donc à plus tard !

- Bye !

Harry sortit de la salle, semblant heureux d'avoir pu impressionner son prof par sa faculté de parler Fourchelang. Il repensa à ce qu'avait dit son prof à un moment donné : J'ai jamais vu un aiment aussi beau que toi…

Oh, bien sûr ! Harry savait qu'il n'était pas un aiment… Heureusement pour lui, mais s'était les mots « jamais vu… aussi beau que toi », qui le troublé. Se sentant rougir, il chassa bien vite ces pensées de sa tête et se mit à courir pour aller au bureau de MacGonagall… Il était impatient de connaître sa réponse…

* * *

**_POV Draco :_ **

Draco ouvrit lentement la grande porte qui se trouvé devant lui. Il entra dans le grand hall qui se présentait devant lui et se dirigea vers une grande porte à sa gauche. Il l'ouvrit également et s'avança dans la pièce :

- Ah ! Draco ! Tu es rentré ! Peux-tu m'expliquer ceci ? Demanda son père en se levant de son fauteuil et en désignant les deux paquets qui se trouvés sur la grande table du salon du Manoir Malfoy.

- J'ai acheté deux balais au chemin de traverse. Il m'en fallait un neuf pour Poudlard. Je suis capitaine cette année !

- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi il y en a deux ?

- C'est un cadeau pour Marine. Il faisait exactement le même balai que le mien mais en version spécial pour les femmes. Ce sont des Tornades Noires et Blanches.

- Je vois… Mais tu aurais peut être du me le demander avant, non ?

- Cela ne peux pas être mon cadeau d'anniversaire à l'avance ?

Lucius sourit à son fils en entendant cette phrase. Tous deux savaient que lorsqu'ils disaient cela, Draco recevait quand même quelque chose le jour de son anniversaire.

- Bon, très bien… Montre moi donc ton balai !

Draco sourit à son père et se dirigea vers le balai. Lorsqu'il mit sa main sur le paquet le plus long, Lucius lui attrapa la main :

- Tu l'as toujours ?

- Pardon, père ?

- L'anneau…

- Oui, je n'arrive pas à la retirer.

Draco pensa alors à ce que lui avait dit Blaise au chemin de Traverse. Un Ange le lui avait offert, mais il devait faire croire à son entourage qu'il l'ignorait.

- De plus, je ne sais pas qui me la donné… Est-ce vous, père ?

- Euh… Oui, oui…

- Ah… Et pourquoi donc ne peut-elle pas s'enlever ?

- Je… Je l'ignore…

- Bon… De toute façon, je l'aime bien, et elle ne me dérange pas ! Je la garde. Maintenant, vous pouvez me lâcher, père ? Je vais ouvrir le paquet…

Lucius Malfoy lâcha son fils et sembla perdu dans ses pensées…

Draco lui lança un regard en biais, mais préféra changer de sujet, et ouvrit la paquet. Il en sortit son balai noir flambant neuf :

- Voici, père. C'est une Tornade Noire. Elle reste moins rapide que l'Éclair de Feu, qui na toujours pas été égalé, mais c'est le deuxième balai le plus rapide du monde.

- Magnifique… Je vois que tu as fait un excellent choix, Draco… Peut être pourras-tu battre Potter cette fois !

Draco ne répondit rien à cette remarque. Lucius avait toujours mal pris le fait que son fils soit battu dans une matière, même en sport, par Harry Potter.

- Et l'autre ?

- C'est le même, en plus petit, même rapidité, mais beaucoup plus facile à manœuvrer. C'est une Tornade Blanche… Donc il est blanc…

Draco se sentit bête suite à cette phrase qui paraissait stupide. Son sens de la logique fit sourire son père :

- Oui, Draco, il est blanc… Il aurait été vert, cela aurait été une Tornade Verte…

- Père, je…

- Allez, Draco ! Vas-donc ranger ton balai, il faut que je parle à ta mère.

- Euh… Très bien… Je voudrais aller voir ma cousine… Est-ce possible ?

- Oui. Range donc ton balai et vas-y. Tu sais où est le livre ?

- Oui, père. Au revoir.

Draco sortit de la pièce avec les deux balai en main et monta dans sa chambre. Il rangea son nouveau balai dans la petite armoire réservée au rangement de balai et de nécessaires à balai, en sortit son Nimbus 2001 et appela Corty :

- Oui, Monsieur ? Demanda la créature après avoir transplaner ici.

- Prend donc mon balai et… fais-en ce que tu veux !

- Vous ne le gardez pas, Monsieur ?

- Non.

- Bien.

Draco se dirigea vers son armoire et en sortit des vêtements propres. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit que Corty était toujours présent dans la chambre, tenant le balai qui faisait 6 fois sa taille.

- Et bien ? Qu'attends-tu ?

- Je… Corty ne sais pas quoi en faire Monsieur…

- Oh… Brûle-le !

- Oh non !

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Bien…

- Je vois… Donne-le à quelqu'un qui n'en a pas et qui en voudrait alors !

- Monsieur est bien gentil…

- N'en parle pas à mon père…

- Non, Monsieur. Au revoir Monsieur.

Et Corty disparut, laissant Draco seul pour s'habiller. Il avait opté pour un pantalon large noir et une chemise blanche avec un motif de serpent sur le haut de l'épaule gauche.

Il redescendit ensuite en bas, avec le balai de sa cousine, et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Puis il alla vers la grande étagère du fond. Plusieurs livres s'y trouvés rangé soigneusement par ordre alphabétique :

- Alors… M… M… M… Ah ! Manoir Alyther… Manoir Dryler… Manoir Malfoy !

Il prit le livre et regarda les page à l'intérieur… Une avait pour nom : Mortissia, une autre Draco, une autre Marine, une autre Narcissa, une autre Lucius… bref, tous les membres de la famille Malfoy possédant un Manoir.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'étagère et vit un livre appelé : Le Terrier. Il pensa aussitôt à Weasley et à ses yeux. Il sourit sadiquement avant de ressortir.

Alors qu'il chercher la page avec le nom Marine écrit dessus, il se dirigeait également vers le salon pour dire à son père qu'il avait bien trouvé le livre dans l'étagère au portoloins magiques. C'est à dire les portoloins qu'on pouvait utiliser indéfiniment. Mais lorsqu'il parvint au salon, il entendit ses parents parler de lui. Prudemment, il écouta à la porte :

- Narcissa ! L'anneau est toujours là ! Ce n'est pas normal !

- Que t'as dit le Maître, exactement ?

- Qu'une fois que l'Ange était loin de Draco, l'anneau aurait du tomber…

- Cela signifie quoi alors ?

- Que, contrairement à ce que l'on pensé, ce n'est pas un anneau protecteur… Il est là pour autre chose !

- Mais pourquoi ? Le but des Anges est d'aider ! Et de protéger !

- Peut être que… ce n'est pas Draco qu'il protège…

- En tout les cas, pourquoi l'anneau n'est pas tombé ? Même si ce n'est pas un anneau protecteur, il aurait du tomber !

- Il n'y a pas 36 possibilités… Soit l'Ange est toujours là… ce qui m'étonnerai fortement, sinon, il aurait déjà tenter de reparler à Draco… Soit… L'Ange à fait quelque chose à l'anneau pour qu'il ne tombe pas, même sans sa présence… un sortilège…

- Un… Un sortilège… Tu veux dire que l'anneau agis sur Draco sans que l'on ne puisse rien faire ?

- Oui… Mais comme tu vois, Draco n'a rien… Un Ange est censé aider… Donc, l'anneau agis en bien en Draco…

- Alors où est-le problème ?

- Draco va se poser des questions sur cet anneau ! Et s'il découvre tout ? Il est intelligent, tu sais ! D'après le Maître, l'Ange est un danger pour nous ! C'est un messager ! Tous les Anges sont des messagers ! Et que cet Ange ai voulu allier Draco de l'autre côté…

- Dumbledore ?

- De son côté, oui…

- Mais…

- C'est donc pour cela que le Maître s'en ai débarrassé. Seulement…

- Il y a l'anneau…

- Exactement… Le Maître pense que l'anneau aura une grande importance dans la guerre…

Draco, bien que curieux d'entre la suite, fut obligé de s'éloigner de la porte lorsque le jardinier entra pour s'occuper des plantes intérieures.

- Bonjour, Monsieur Malfoy !

- Bonjour…

Draco voulu attendre qu'il parte mais celui-ci s'occupa des plantes du couloir… Résigné, il ouvrit le livre, chercha la page ou le nom Marine y été marqué, et mis sa main dessus :

- Emmène-moi ici ! Dit-il alors au livre.

Aussitôt, il se retrouva propulser dans une chambre au mur blanc, et au décors très féminin. Il se tourna vers le lit et vit sa cousine qui y dormait, bien qu'il soit plus de quatorze heures. Elle semblait plus pâle que d'habitude…

* * *

**_POV Harry :_**

Rapidement, Harry traversa les couloirs de Poudlard afin d'arriver le plus vite possible au bureau du professeur de métamorphose. Lorsqu'il parvient devant la porte de celui-ci, il y frappa trois grands coups. Il entendit alors la voix de son professeur lui dire un « entrez » bien distinct.

Harry ouvrit la porte et entra à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il vit MacGonagall assise sur sa grande chaise en bois face à son bureau, les mains jointes sur ce dernier. Derrière elle se dressé sur le mur un immense blason avec le symbole des Gryffondor dessus, montrant ainsi qu'elle était la directrice de cette maison. Une fenêtre ouverte laissait passer un peu d'air frais et des rayons de soleil éclairés la pièce à certain endroit.

Le Survivant referma silencieusement la porte et s'avança vers le bureau, s'arrêtant à côté de la chaise.

- Allons, Monsieur Potter, asseyez-vous !

Harry prit place sur la chaise et semblait soudain mal à l'aise… Lui qui était jusqu'alors impatient d'être à ce moment avait soudainement très peur… Peur que le professeur trouve ridicule sa demande, ou bien encore, peur qu'elle lui refuse ce qu'il voulait… Si cela devait arriver, Harry aurait sans aucun doute un pincement au cœur…

- Bien, Monsieur Potter, de quoi vouliez-vous donc me parler ?

- Je… Hum… Je voulais… Vous demander quelque chose.

- Oui, effectivement. Vous m'avez dit cela ce matin avant le petit déjeuner. Mais que vouliez-vous me demander ?

- Euh, et bien… Vous savez qui sont les Maraudeurs ?

- Les quoi ?

- Les Maraudeurs… Ils étaient élèves ici, c'est le nom qu'ils ont donné à leur bande en quelque sorte…

- Et bien, les Maraudeurs… Non, cela ne me dit rien…

- Il s'agit d'une bande de 4 adolescents, qui sont adultes maintenant, enfin… il n'en reste que 2 mais…Enfin, ils étaient à Poudlard ici il y a plus de 16 ans…

- Je… Non, vraiment, je ne voit pas, quels étaient les noms de ces personnes ?

- James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow.

- Oh ! La bande de James et Sirius… Les Maraudeurs, vous dites ? J'ignorais qu'ils s'étaient donné un nom…

- Oui, et les Maraudeurs avaient quelque chose que les autres élèves n'avaient pas.

- Ah ?

- Oui, euh… Il faut que vous sachiez qu'ils avaient chacun un nom… Mon père, James, ce faisait appeler Cornedrue !

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Attendez, s'il vous plait ! Ensuite, Sirius… Sirius se faisait appeler Patmol ! Moi je… je l'appelé Sniffle !

- Vraiment ? Mais…

- Ensuite, il y avait Remus Lupin il se faisait appeler Lunard ! Et enfin, Pettigrow, lui, on l'appelé Queudver !

- Potter, si vous pouviez me dire ce que…

- Excusez-moi de vous couper, mais… Cornedrue, Patmol, Lunard, Queudver… Tous on un point commun…

- Vraiment ? Mais…

- Des animaux !

- Pardon ? Demanda MacGonagall qui se demandait pourquoi Harry avait dit cela. Des animaux ? Où ça ?

- Cornedrue… C'est un cerf ! Patmol… ça vous fait penser à quoi ?

- Euh…

- Un chien ! Dit Harry précipitamment, ne laissant pas le temps à son professeur de prendre la parole. Et Lunard, c'est un loup ! Ou plutôt, un loup-garou ! Et Queudver, c'est un rat !

- Potter, vous êtes venu me voir juste pour me dire que votre père et votre parrain, ainsi que leur amis, s'étaient donnés des noms d'animaux ?

- Non, je voulais vous dire qu'ils étaient des Animagus !

- Des Animagus ?

- Bien oui, mon père était un cerf, mon parrain, un chien. Remus lui, à toujours était un loup-garou, ce n'est pas un Animagus, mais bon… c'est le principe. Et Pettigrow était un rat ! D'ailleurs, ça lui va bien, cet animal, Pettigrow est un rat ! Un traître ! Enfin, je m'éloigne du sujet.

- Les… Les Maraudeurs étaient des Animagus ?

- Oui. Il n'y a que Dumbledore et Rogue qui sont au courant. Avec Remus bien sûr, Ron, Hermione… Euh… il doit y en avoir d'autre…

- Potter, je ne vous suis pas très bien…

- Et bien, au début, j'avais pensé à demander à Rita Skeeter, mais bon, cette vieille pie allait sans doute tout cafter dans la Gazette… Puis, j'ai pensé à vous ! J'avais oublié que vous étiez vous même un Animagus. Vous êtes un chat et…

- Une chatte !

- …

Harry regarda son professeur dans les yeux :

- Hum… Oui, une chatte, si vous voulez…

- Bien oui, aux dernières nouvelles, Monsieur Potter, sachez que je suis une femme.

- Oui… Enfin voilà, ce que je voudrais… C'est être comme mon parrain en fait…

- Vous voulez dire que… Vous voulez que je vous…

- Apprenne à être Animagus ! Termina Harry, décidé.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce. Le professeur de métamorphose regardait son élève dans les yeux, la bouche à demi ouverte. Quand à Harry, lui, il regardait aussi son professeur mais ses yeux ne reflétés pas de la surprise comme MacGonagall, mais plutôt de la détermination et de l'espoir.

- Écoutez, Potter, dit MacGonagall, brisant ainsi le silence qui régné dans la pièce jusqu'alors. Pour être un Animagus, il faut tout d'abord s'enregistrer…

- Non ! Non je veux pas ! Mon parrain n'était pas enregistré… Mon père non plus… Non moi, je voudrais être un Animagus sans que personne le sache… De plus, je pensais… cela me sera utile de toute façon, je ne fais pas ça pour m'amuser… Mon père et mon parrain, ainsi que Pettigrow l'était afin de pouvoir passer du temps avec Remus lorsqu'il se retrouvé en loup-garou ! Ils ont fait ça pour lui ! Moi, je voudrais faire ça, parce que… Vous avez qu'on me recherche… être un Animagus me sera grandement utile… pour me cacher… pour leur échapper…

- Potter, cela dépend de votre animal… si vous devenez un lion, un tigre, un éléphant… Ce la ne vous servira à rien !

- Vous trouvez que j'ai une tête à devenir un éléphant ?

MacGonagall regarda Harry avant de dire :

- Non, mais… Cela se peut… Je vous verrez plutôt en lion, enfin, ce n'est pas vous qui choisissez votre animal, lorsque vous apprendrez, un animal vous apparaîtra et vous deviendrez celui-là…

- Ça veut dire que vous allez me l'apprendre ?

- J'ai jamais dit ça, Monsieur Potter.

- Ooooh, s'il vous plait ! Ce serait une bonne idée !

- Je vais en parler au professeur Dumbledore, dit MacGonagall en se levant. Vous n'avez qu'à retourner en cours ! Je vous redirez ça ce soir !

- Je… Oui… On est obligé d'en parler à Dumbledore ?

- Bien sûr ! De toute façon, il l'aurait su un jour ou l'autre ! Il sait toujours tout !

- Bien…

Tous les deux sortirent du bureau et le professeur le ferma à clé. Il se retrouvé dans le hall, devant l'entrée de trois grands couloirs.

- Voilà Potter, je vais voir le directeur. Retourné donc en cours, vous avez encore une demi heure de leçon normalement.

- Oui…

- Votre cours se trouve au couloir de gauche, Potter. Ne restez pas planté là.

Harry soupira et avança dans le couloir de gauche, tandis que MacGonagall allait tout droit. Lorsqu'il vit que son professeur avait disparut à l'angle du couloir, il ressortit de celui de gauche et se mit à courir en prenant celui de droite…

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

Le Serpentard posa soigneusement le balai de sa cousine contre le mur. Silencieusement, il s'approcha du lit où se trouvée celle-ci. Elle avait la peau plus blanche que d'habitude, son front perlé de sueur et elle respiré bruyamment.

- Marine ?

Lentement, la jeune fille ouvrit ses yeux bleus-gris et tourna son regard vers son cousin :

- Draco… ?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, ma puce ?

- Malade…

- Tante Mortissia n'est pas là ?

- Dans les cuisines… Elle prend des ingrédients pour faire une potion… Pour me soigner…

- Je vais la voir… Je reviens !

Draco embrassa rapidement sa cousine sur son front et parti en courant dans les cuisines du Manoir Malfoy dans lequel il se trouvé. Inquiet pour la santé de sa cousine et curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, il entra en trombe dans les cuisines où il trouve sa tante assise à une table, entouré des elfes de maison qui semblait attendre un ordre.

- Draco ? Que fais-tu ici ?

- Bonjour ma tante. Je suis venu rendre visite à Marine… Elle m'avait écrit pour me dire que je pouvais venir la voir… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tante ?

- Elle a attraper un rhume…

- Un rhume ? Un simple rhume ? Vous avez vu son état ?

- Je dois avouer qu'elle a beaucoup de fièvre ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas Draco, il n'y a rien de bien grave. Dès que je lui aurait donné cette potion, elle sera sur pieds !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. C'est une puissante potion ! Tu veux bien la lui apporter ?

- Oui, ma tante.

Draco se dirigea vers sa tante qui lui remit une petite fiole au liquide visqueux, jaunâtre. En voyant cette couleur, Draco fit une grimace de dégoût.

- C'est peut être pas beau à voir, ni très bon à avaler, mais c'est très efficace !

- Je n'en doute pas, ma tante. A tout à l'heure.

Il ressortit de la cuisine, toujours en courant dans les couloirs, en faisant bien attention de ne pas briser la fiole, en entra sans frapper dans la chambre de sa cousine.

- Marine ?

La jeune fille, qui s'était à moitié rendormit, rouvrit les yeux et se redressa dans son lit, s'adossant au mur.

- Je suis allé voir tante Mortissia. Tu dois boire cette potion, ma puce. Je te préviens tout de suite que ce n'est pas… euh… pas très bon.

Tremblante, Marine prit la fiole et regarda la fiole de la même manière que Draco dans la cuisine.

- Ha ha ! Allez bois vite ! Tu sera en pleine forme après ça !

Marine regarda son cousin dans les yeux en le suppliant du regard :

- Nan, nan, Marine ! Tu avales ça ! C'est le seul moyen !

- Bon… j'ai pas le choix apparemment.

- Non, pas du tout le choix !

- Pff !

La jeune fille regarda une dernière fois la fiole avant de fermer les yeux, se pioncer le nez, et avaler d'un trait tout le contenu de la bouteille de verre.

Draco la regarda les yeux rond, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Marine elle, rouvrit les yeux et jeta la fiole par terre.

- Beurk ! C'est immonde ! Peuh ! Bah ! Pouah !

- Exagère pas trop s'il te plait…

- C'est infecte ! Pourquoi tu me regarde les yeux ouverts comme ça ?

- Bien… C'est juste que… je pense qu'une gorgée aurait suffit… D'après ta mère, c'est extrêmement puissant…

- Hein ? J'étais pas obligé d'avaler tout ça ?

- Je pense pas…

- Beuuuuuuurk ! Biltur ! Biltuuuuuuuuuuur !

Un elfe de maison apparut aussitôt :

- Oui, Miss ?

- Va me chercher de l'eau s'il te plait !

- Tout de suite Miss.

L'elfe partit chercher de l'eau et la ramena à sa maîtresse, avant de repartit à ses occupation.

Rapidement, la jeune Malfoy avala la carafe d'eau, sans même prendre la peine de la verser dans un verre. Une fois terminé, elle soupira d'aise :

- C'était vraiment dégoûtant ton bidule là ! Maintenant ça va mieux !

- Je vois ça ! T'as l'air en pleine forme ! Tante Mortissia est vraiment très douée pour les potions ! C'est quelque chose de famille, sans doute !

- Pourquoi ? T'es fort en potion ?

- J'me débrouille !

- En tout cas, tu as raison ! Je vais beaucoup mieux ! Au fait, pourquoi est-tu venu ?

- Ta lettre me disait de passer quand je le pourrais. Je le pouvais, donc me voilà ! Et j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi !

- C'est le paquet là-bas ? Demanda t-elle en pointant du doigt le balai qui reposer sur le mur.

- Oui, c'est ça !

- Il est pour moi, ce paquet ? Oh ! Merci beaucoup cousin !

- Au lieu de sautiller comme ça sur ton lit, va l'ouvrir !

- Tout de suite, Monsieur !

Marine bondit du lit et prit le paquet dans ses mains.

- C'est un balai ? Demande -telle tout en commençant à enlever le papier kraft ?

- Oui… Tu sais voler au moins ?

- Euh bah… Nan, pas trop… pas du tout même… Maman n'a pas le temps de me l'apprendre.

- Je t'apprendrais, un de ces jours !

- C'est vrai ? Ce serait super… Wouaw ! Une Tornade Blanche ! Il est super beau !

- Je me suis pris le même… enfin, une Tornade Noir.

- J'ai le même que toi alors ? C'est super ! Merci beaucoup mon p'tit cousin ! Lui dit-elle en lui sautant au coup.

- Hé ! Tu sais quoi ? Il va y avoir un match de quidditch bientôt… ça te dirait d'y aller avec moi ? Enfin, avec nous. J'imagine que mes parents vont venir…

- Vraiment ? Tu m'invites ? J'ai jamais vu de match de quidditch… de vrais matchs ! Les seuls que j'ai pu voir, c'est quand tu jouait avec nos autres cousins et cousines dans le jardin…

- Ha ha ! Tu vas voir, c'est génial !

- Maman peut venir ?

- Hein ? Oui, bien sûre, elle sera avec mes parents.

- Génial ! Euh… Draco ? Demanda la jeune fille soudain mal à l'aise.

- Oui ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Nan, mais… tu peux sortir s'il te plait ?

- Tu me chasses ?

- Non, pas du tout ! Mais… Je voudrais m'habiller…

Draco cligna des yeux, ne semblant pas comprendre, avant de remarquer que sa cousine était encore en chemise de nuit.

- Ah ! Oui, ok ! Je vais te laisser. Mais dites-moi ! Ce que vous pouvez être pudique, Mademoiselle ! Je suis votre cousin quand même !

- Oui, mon cousin… pas ma cousine ! Allez, sors ! Ouste !

- Bien, Miss. Tout de suite, Miss. Draco fera tout ce que vous voudrais, Miss. Se moqua le jeune homme en ouvrant l'armoire de sa cousine. Voilà, Miss. Vous pouvez maintenant vous habiller tranquillement, je soirs de ce pas…

- Draco ! Ne te moques pas des elfes de maison !

- Mais si, c'est tellement marrant… Bon, allez, je te laisse, à tout à l'h… C'est quoi ça ??!!

Draco recula en titubant sous le choc. Il s'était retourné pour jeter un bref coup d'œil à l'armoire de sa cousine qu'il avait ouvert et avait vu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir.

- Marine… Tu… Mais… Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?

- Draco je… je vais t'expliquer…

- Non, non ! Pas besoin d'explication ! Je sais, seulement, Marine… Je… Tu peux pas ! Non ! Je… Et puis, regarde tout ça ! Y'en a partout… Tu… Je te savais pas aussi accro.

- Draco !

- C'est mon ennemi ! Je dois le livrer au Maître ! Toute la famille le hait, et toi, toi ! Tu as la collection de ses magasines et ton armoire et pleine de ces posters cadeaux !

- Mais… Moi je le trouve plutôt mignon. Et puis c'est lui qui nous aidera Draco ! Je te l'ai dis toi aussi il peut t'aider à quitter les Mangemorts.

- Nan, Marine ! Laisses tomber !

Il se tourna vers l'armoire de nouveau et :

- Incendio !

Aussitôt, les posters qui se trouvé dans l'armoire s'enflammèrent. Il ne resta bientôt plus que les cendres.

- Tu… tu as osé…

- Estime toi heureuse que je te laisse les magasines… Mais je les prends ! Je dois les lire.

- Les lire ?

- On sait jamais, on peut y trouvé des informations intéressantes… Comme certains points faibles.

Il saisit les magasines, leur lance un sort de rétrécissement et les fourra dans sa poche.

- Je te les ferais livrer demain par Corty. Je les lirais ce soir ! Maintenant, je sors et toi, tu t'habilles. Je reviens dans une demi-heure, tu auras le temps de te préparer.

Énervé, il claqua la porte et sortit de la chambre, laissant derrière lui une petite Marine en larmes. En entendant ces sanglots de derrière la porte, il soupira. Il n'aurait pas du lui brûler ainsi ses posters… après tout, Potter était son idole… on peut pas briser comme ça les rêves des autres… Mais Potter… Il ne pouvait pas supporter que sa cousine l'apprécie comme ça… était-il jaloux de l'affection que lui porté sa cousine ? Jaloux de Potter… Nan, ce n'était pas ça… Non, ce qu'il avait… c'était qu'il ne voulait pas que ça cousine lui tourne le dos… qu'elle aille de l'autre « côté »… Du côté de la lumière. Il voulait qu'elle reste avec lui… dans l'ombre…

« Je te l'ai dis toi aussi il peut t'aider … », telles étaient les paroles de sa cousine… « Je te l'ai dis toi aussi il peut t'aider à quitter les Mangemorts. ».

Voulait-il quitter les Mangemorts ? Voulait-il rejoindre la lumière ? Non, il ne le voulait pas… Il ne voulait pas être du côté de Potter et Dumbledore… Cependant, il est vrai qu'il ne voulait pas être du côté du Mage Noir non plus… Lumière ?… Ombre ?… Il ne savait pas… Il ne savait plus…

* * *

**_POV Harry :_**

Harry courut jusqu'à atteindre le dortoir des Gryffondors. Il se mit à fouiller dans ses affaires et en sortit ce qu'il cherché : L'Œil Magique qu'Alastor Maugrey lui avait offert à son anniversaire. Puis il ressortit en courant et se dirigea dans un long couloir sombre. Il passa trois fois devant le mur jusqu'à ce qu'une porte apparaisse : la salle sur demande.

Harry vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Il avait imaginé une pièce simple, bien éclairé. Un canapé rond se trouvait en son centre. Il s'y allongea sur le dos et regarda attentivement l'Œil Magique :

- Bien… Alors, comment ça fonctionne ce machin…

Il le regarda sous tous les angles et remarqua au bout d'un certain moment que lorsque l'on touché la pupille, celle-ci changé légèrement de couleur. Il appuya alors plus fort sur la pupille et l'œil se mit à flotter au dessus de lui. Il se mit à grossir de plus en plus jusqu'à atteindre la vingtaine de centimètres. La pupille, devenu plus grosse, semblait fixer Harry et attendre quelque chose.

Le Survivant se remémora le mot qui accompagné son cadeau, lorsque celui-ci l'avait ouvert :"Cet œil te permettra de voir qui tu veux… il suffit de lui demander".

Harry prononça alors le nom de la personne à qui il voulait parler :

- Remus Lupin !

La pupille changea alors brusquement. Le noir fut bien vite remplacé par le visage de Remus qui avait l'air très étonné :

- Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que… C'est quoi cet œil qui m'est apparut ?

- Bonjour, Remus ! C'est le cadeau d'Alastor que j'essaye ! C'est un moyen de communication très pratique quand on a pas de cheminée sous la main !

- Oui, sans doute ! Seulement, préviens les autres que tu as ça ! La peur que j'ai eu en voyant cet œil m'apparaître comme ça !

- Ok ! Désolé.

- Alors ? Pourquoi donc viens-tu me voir ?

- Je voulais te dire ce que je compte apprendre cette année…

- Ah ? Et que veux-tu donc apprendre ?

- Euh… Je voudrais apprendre à devenir Animagus…

- Quoi ?!

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Non, mais… Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé avant ?

- Je voulais d'abord savoir si MacGonagall accepterait…

- Elle veut ?

- Oui… Enfin, si Dumbledore donne son accord, c'est bon…

- Bien… Si c'est pour toi, il acceptera… Pourquoi veux-tu être Animagus ?

- Bien, je pensais que ce serait une bonne idée, tu sais… maintenant que Voldemort est de retour… cela peut être un bon moyen de défense ou alors un moyen de passer inaperçu… Cela dépend de l'animal qui me sera attribué.

- Je vois…

Harry parla encore un bon moment avec Remus de ce qu'est l'apprentissage Animagus. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais appris lui-même à le devenir, il avait suivit ses amis lors de leur apprentissage, et il put donc le mettre en garde contre certaines choses.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry sortit enfin de la Salle sur Demande. Après sa petite discussion avec Lupin, il s'était endormit sur le fauteuil, et s'était réveillé deux heures après.

À peine eut-il franchi et la porte et que celle-ci eut disparut qu'il entendit quelqu'un l'interpella :

- Harry ?! Je pensais que tu devais allé voir le professeur MacGonagall !

- Professeur Royans ? Je… Oui, c'est vrai, et je suis allé la voir comme prévu… mais elle est ensuite parti parler de ma demande au directeur et… Bien, j'ai voulu profité de ce moment pour faire quelque chose… Bien que j'aurais du retourner à votre cours… Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je…

- Laisse donc, Harry ! Ce n'est pas grave ! De toute façon, nous n'aurions rien fait pendant ce cours… pas suffisamment de temps.

- Je… Oui mais…

- Ne t'en fais pas ! Au fait, je te cherchais justement ! Dumbledore t'attend dans son bureau… Je me demandais pourquoi tout à l'heure, mais maintenant, je sais que c'est pour ta demande.

- Ah… très bien ! Merci ! J'y vais !

- À ce soir au dîner !

- À ce soir !

Harry se mit à courir dans les couloir en direction du bureau de Dumbledore.

- Décidément, j'arrête pas de courir aujourd'hui…

- Harry !

Le brun se tourna vers Royans qui avait un air faussement colérique :

- On ne court pas dans les couloirs ! C'est une école ici, pas une foire !

Harry reprit son chemin en marchant, souriant à la pensée de Royans voulant montrer ce qu'est la discipline :

- Mais rien ne t'empêche de marcher vite ! Entendit-il de nouveau derrière lui.

Son sourire s'accentua et il se remit à courir, riant joyeusement…

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

Assis sur une chaise, dans le vouloir du Manoir Malfoy de sa tante, Draco attendait patiemment que sa cousine est finit de se changer. Il ne cessait de revoir le visage en larme de Marine lorsque celui-ci avait brûlé les posters de Potter.

Bien que cela lui faisait mal d'y penser, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que cela avait été un très grosse erreur. Après tout, lui et son père avait conclu qu'ils ne devraient pas intervenir sur le choix du Choixpeau à propos de la maison de sa cousine. Bien entendus, ils auraient aimé la voir à Serpentard, mais ils savaient que les chances que Marine aille à Serpentard étaient très minimes. Alors ils avaient accepté le fait qu'elle puisse aller à Gryffondor, Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle, mais pour une seule et unique raison : Potter ! Si elle allait à Serpentard, aucune chance pour que le balafré lui adresse la parole. Seulement, si elle allait dans une autre des trois maisons, elle pourrait lui parler et alors ramener sans le savoir des informations importantes sur lui, permettant ainsi le Lord Noir d'en apprendre d'avantage sur son ennemie de toujours…

- Et moi j'ai détruit les posters…. Soupira le blond, en tripotant l'anneau. Je voudrais bien savoir à quoi tu ressemble, Potty, maintenant… Paraît que tu as changé…

Tout en regardant la bague, Draco se demandé comment il allait faire pour montrer à sa cousine qu'il ne détestait pas Potter et que cela ne le dérangerait pas qu'elle lui parle… voir qu'elle devienne son amie une fois à Poudlard… Il venait de lui montrer très clairement qu'il ne voulait pas en entendre parler…

Le blond se leva et se dirigea vers un tableau posé sur le mur. C'était lui. Lui et sa cousine. Il devait avoir 8 ans… donc Marine 3 ans. Il était assis sur une grande couverture posée sur la pelouse de son Manoir, avec un petit chapeau de sorcier sur la tête. Il tenait sa cousine dans ses bras, assise sur ses genoux. Celle-ci suçait son pouce et tenait un petit dragon en peluche dans les mains. Dragon en peluche qui appartenait à Draco.

- Je me demande ce que j'en ai fait de ce truc…

- Tu me l'a donné… Je l'ai toujours si tu veux le voir.

Draco sursauta et se retourna. Derrière lui, Marine se tenait assise sur la chaise où il était quelques minutes plus tôt. Ses yeux étaient rouge, humides… Elle avait encore pleuré…

- A cause de moi… murmura le Serpentard.

- Pardon ?

- Il faudra que tu me le fasse voir !

- J'en serait ravie. Je l'ai toujours gardé précieusement.

Draco sourit et se dirigea vers sa cousine. Il lui prit la main et la raccompagna à sa chambre :

- Tu sais, je suis désolé. Pour les posters… je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit.

Marine lâcha la main du blond et se dirigea vers l'armoire devant la quelle les cendres des posters étaient toujours là.

- Laisse… C'est pas grave… Si tu crois que ça va me faire changer d'avis à propos de lui, tu te trompe cousin ! Et puis, mercredi, un autre magasin sort, avec un autre poster… je saurais m'en procurer facilement !

Draco laissa échapper un petit sourire et il s'installa sur le lit tandis que Marine fouillait dans l'armoire pour en ressortir, quelques instants plus tard, la petite peluche. Elle alla s'asseoir à coté de son cousin et lui tandis le dragon que celui-ci pris dans ses mains.

- Il fonctionne toujours ?

- Aucune idée… On essaye ?

- Ok ! Alors… Bon, j'ai l'air ridicule avec cette peluche dans les mains, non ?

- Non, pas du tout ! T'es tout mignon comme ça !

- Vrai ?

- Mais oui ! T'es à croqué ! Ha ! Ha ! Vas-y ! Essaye !

Draco acquiesça et pointa sa baguette sur le ventre de la petite peluche :

- Envole toi, murmura t'il.

Un léger petit éclair de lumière jaillit de la baguette et alla entourer le petit dragon. Celui-ci remua légèrement le museau, et éternua deux fois d'affilé, de la poussière sortant de ses narines à chaque fois.

- Tu en prend soin, tu dis ? Dit Draco à sa cousine sarcastiquement. Non mais regarde moi ma pauvre peluche ! Elle est resté trop longtemps à la poussière.

- Oh ! J'en suis navrée, Messire Malfoy. Mon Seigneur ne m'en veut pas trop, j'espère ?

- Oh que si je vous en veux, vilaine jeune fille !

Alors que le dragon en peluche s'envolait dans la chambre, Draco se jeta sur sa cousine et entreprit de lui faire subir de nombreuses chatouilles.

Après plusieurs minutes de rires et de larmes de joies, Draco arrêta enfin de faire souffrir sa pauvre cousine qui pleurait de rire.

- Mon Seigneur… Vous m'avez toute décoiffée !

- Moi ? Moi, Mademoiselle ? Vous osez m'accuser ?

- Oui, j'ose ! J'ai mal au ventre… j'ai trop rit.

- Ha ! Ha ! J'espère que ta mère nous a pas entendu !

- Oui, j'espère aussi.

- Un Malfoy ne doit pas rire ! Règle d'or. Il ne doit pas s'amuser !

- Les Malfoy sont stupides !

- Hey ! Tu nous insultes en même temps, là !

- Je sais ! Il marche toujours en fin de compte.

- Pardon ?

- Le dragon !

Draco leva la tête et vit que le petit dragon volait toujours au-dessus d'eux, crachant de temps en temps une fumée de poussière dorée de ses narines.

- C'était un cadeau de mon père…

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, un dragon… choix fais en rapport avec mon prénom… Prénom que je déteste !

- Non, moi j'aime bien… C'est pas courant, c'est tout…

- Pas courant ? Ha ! Ha ! Je dois être le seul à m'appeler ainsi !

- Possible… Draco ?

- Mmmh ? Marmonna ce dernier on s'allongeant sur le lit.

- Tu reste jusqu'à ce soir ?

- Mmmh… je pense pas, cousine…

- Oh… Pourquoi ?

- Je… Oh, et puis, pourquoi pas !

- Super ! Tu peux dormir ici aussi ! On a plein de chambre d'amis ! Et puis demain, j'invite encore Marie à la maison, tu sais, la fille dont je t'ai parlé dans ma lettre ! Tu te souviens, tu pourrais la rencontrer ! Elle rentre à Poudlard aussi, ces parents sont également des sorciers au Sang-pur, comme nous ! Et toute sa famille est également passée par Serpentard… Je l'ai rencontré grâce à tes parents, ils voulaient que j'ai une amie de bonne source… et donc ce serait bien…

- Marine !

- Quoi ?

- Excuse-moi mais… Ça t'arrive de la fermer ?

- Je… Pardon… Mais ça me ferait tellement plaisir…

- Je suis d'accord pour rester à dormir… mais en ce qui concerne rencontrer ton amie…

- S'il te plait…

- Je…

- pitié…

- Mais…

- Draco…

- Arrête de faire cette tête de chien battu ! Ok ! Ok ! Je reste jusqu'à demain, vers 18 heures, ça te va ?

- Ouais ! Ha ! Ha !

- Je te jure… Au fait, t'as raison, je t'es complètement décoiffée… t'as l'air d'un épouvantail comme ça !

- Merci… C'est plutôt flatteur… Mais si moi je ressemble à un épouvantail, toi tu ressemble à quoi ?

- Moi ? A un Prince, non ?

- Ah oui, le Prince des épouvantail ! Ça te va comme un gant !

- Quoi ?!

Draco se releva aussitôt et courut vers le grand miroir de la chambre :

- Aaaaaah ! L'horreur !

- Ha ! Ha !

- C'est affreux, on dirait Potter !

- Mais non, pas du tout !

- T'as raison, on dirait Potter, mais en pire ! Pleurnicha Draco en essayant tant bien que mal de raplatir ces cheveux.

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

- Hey !

- Excuse-moi, mais t'es trop drôle comme ça ! Je t'avais jamais vu les cheveux en bataille ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

- Gnagnagna !

De dépit, Draco partit à la salle de bain, laissant sa cousine rire de bon cœur derrière lui. Au moins, il lui aura redonné le sourire…

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

**Bisous !**

**PtiteNinine**


	24. Chapitre 24

**Bonjour !**

**J'espère que vous allez tous très bien !  
Je suis désolée du retard que j'ai mis pour vous mettre cette suite, mais j'ai pas vraiment le temps... en plus là je viens de voir que d'ici 2 chapitre je serais à jour dans ma fic !! Va falloir que j'active pour écrire d'autres POVs !!!! Vu que j'en fais un par jour, et que y'en a 6 par suites... je vais passer à 2 POVs par jour --'... sinon faudra une semaine entre chaque suite et je trouve ça long. Enfin, plus de blabla !!**

**Je voudrais encore une fois tous vous remercier pour vos reviews ! ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ! Que ce soit reviews ou mail ! **

**Et comme je l'ai promis à une miss qui lit ma fic, JujuLoveDraco, voici l'adresse de son skyblog ! Je vous le recommende ! Il est bien je trouve ! **

**Voilà ! J'espère que l'adresse sera passée ! Parce qu'à chaque fois, elle s'affiche pas... enfin, sinon vous pouvais la toruver dans ma fiche perso !**

**Allez, je vous met ma suite maintenant ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

****_POV Harry :_**

Debout devant la grande porte en bois, ornée de quelques grosses pierres précieuses, du bureau du directeur, Harry sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Il avait vraiment peur que le directeur lui refuse le droit d'apprendre à devenir un Animagus… Surtout maintenant qu'il savait que Harry ne le portait plus vraiment dans son cœur.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit avant même qu'il n'est pu atteindre la poignée. Il se retrouva donc nez à nez avec le professeur MacGonagall.

- Professeur je suis venu pour…

- Oui, monsieur Potter. Entrez…

Harry inclina la tête en signe d'approbation et passa la grande porte. Albus Dumbledore, assis dans son fauteuil, ne le regarda pas, se contentant de fixer un point invisible sur son bureau, et lui demanda d'une voix basse de s'asseoir.

Minerva MacGonagall, qui était restée debout à côté d'Harry, après avoir refermée la porte derrière lui, demanda si elle devait les laisser seul.

- Non, Minerva. Restez. Après tout, cela vous concerne également, lui répondit le directeur.

Puis, se tournant vers le jeune homme :

- Harry, le professeur MacGonagall m'a informé que tu souhaiterai apprendre à devenir un Animagus… C'est bien cela ?

- Oui, monsieur…

- Bien, je vois… As-tu une raison de vouloir le devenir ?

- J'en ai plusieurs, effectivement…

- Puis-je savoir qu'elles sont ces raisons ?

- Et pourquoi donc voulez-vous le savoir ?

- Harry, il faut que tu saches que devenir Animagus n'est pas chose aisée… On ne le devient pas rapidement… Ton père, Remus et Sirius… ainsi que Peter, y sont parvenus 2 ans après leur début d'apprentissage… Excellent, si on prend en compte le fait qu'ils l'ont appris seuls. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, la personne qui l'est appris le plus rapidement, à été Merlin… Et lui y a passé un an… Professeur MacGonagall, vous même y avez passé un certain temps, je me trompe ?

- J'y ai passé deux ans et demi… Répondit-elle en fixant le directeur.

- Voilà Harry, pourquoi je veux savoir qu'elles sont tes raisons… Je ne veux pas que tu perde trop de temps à apprendre quelque chose d'aussi compliqué juste parce que tu en a envi… Ce serait une perte de temps énorme dans ton apprentissage… Je préfère que tu apprennes d'abord à te défendre pour la guerre qui aura inévitablement lieu et…

- Je fais ce que je veux, professeur… Jusqu'à maintenant, vous avez toujours tout décidé pour moi. Laissez-moi vous dire que j'en plus qu'assez de vous écouter… J'ai 16 ans ! D'accord, je ne suis pas encore majeur, mais je sais quand même ce qui est bon pour moi ! J'en ai marre de vous obéir, de faire tout ce que vous attendez de moi… J'aimerai, _s'il vous plait_, que vous me laissiez vivre ma vie, pour une fois !

- Harry… Je sais que cela doit être… énervant d'obéir à un _vieux croûton_ comme moi, mais vois-tu, je fais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi…

Harry, qui avait ouvert les yeux en grands lorsqu'il avait entendu le professeur se qualifier lui-même de « vieux croûton » reprit bien vite ses esprits pour ainsi pouvoir couper la parole au directeur :

- Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il a de bien pour moi, merci. Mais ce que vous faites, c'est me pousser à tuer… Vous voulez que je tue Voldemort ! Moi ! Je n'ai que 16 ans et vous voulez déjà faire de moi un meurtrier ! Oh, bien sûr, moi aussi je souhaite la mort de Voldemort, moi aussi je veux me venger des horribles choses qu'il ma fait subir… Mais je n'ai pas pour autant envi de passer ma vie à m'entraîner à tuer pour m'en débarrasser… j'en suis incapable ! Faites-le vous ! Vous êtes le sorcier le plus puissant qui existe sur cette Terre ! Pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas ?

- Je ne suis pas le sorcier le plus puissant de cette terre, comme tu le dis si bien, Harry…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui…

- Qui est-ce alors ?

Albus le regarda avant de reprendre la parole :

- Peut importe de savoir de qui il s'agit Harry… Tu veux devenir Animagus, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Et tu ne veux pas me dire qu'elles en sont les raisons…

- Exactement… Je pense savoir parfaitement ce que je fais. Je veux être Animagus, et cela pour plusieurs raisons… des bonnes raisons… sauf une… qui est plus… une raison personnelle… Je pense que cette raison… vous devez la connaître.

- Je pense que oui… Ton parrain ?

Harry acquiesça.

- Le fait que tu veuille ressembler à ton parrain est compréhensible, Harry… Tu l'aimais, c'est tout à fait normal… D'ailleurs, comme te l'ont dis Ron, Hermione, Molly Weasley et les autres, à Sainte-Mangouste, lorsque nous sommes allés rendre visite à Remus… Tu lui ressemble de plus en plus physiquement… Sais-tu pourquoi, Harry ?

- Je… non…

Harry regarda le directeur, espérant que celui-ci allait lui donner la raison de son grand changement physique, ce qu'il fit :

- Harry, lorsque Sirius est m… tombé à travers le voile… qui est la dernière personne qu'il est vu ?

- Moi…

- Exactement… et comment te regardait-il ?

- Il… Il me souriait.

Le cœur d'Harry sembla se serrer au souvenir du visage de son parrain, lorsqu'il était en train de tomber…

- Il te montrait ainsi qu'il t'aimait Harry. Et, je ne sais pas vraiment comment il s'y est prit, mais Sirius, sachant que pour lui, c'était fini, t'as transmit une part de lui…

- Je… Je ne comprend pas…

- Harry, Sirius t'aimais. Tout comme tu l'aimais. Et je suppose qu'il a voulu te laisser une part de lui en toi afin que tu ne l'oublie pas… pour que tu saches qu'il est toujours avec toi, quoiqu'il arrive… Tu es devenu plus musclé, plus fort pendant les vacances, non ?

- J'ai… oui c'est vrai…

- Et comme tu as du le voir, tu as énormément changé physiquement… tes cheveux autrefois en bataille, comme ceux de ton père, sont devenus comme l'était ceux de Sirius… plus longs, moins rebelles… Même ton visage à changé… Ton parrain avait, au temps où il était encore à Poudlard, était surnommé… Comment c'était déjà, Minerva ?

Le professeur MacGonagall toussota et sembla mal à l'aise, probablement gênée par les paroles qu'elle allait devoir prononcer, et qu'elle ne devait pas employer tous les jours :

- Le Mec le plus Sexy de tout Poudlard.

Harry sourit en s'imaginant son parrain en train de se pavaner dans l'école, la démarche fière, un grand sourire aux lèvres… et toutes les filles devant lesquelles il passait tomber par terre, évanouies…

- Oui, exactement… merci, Minerva.

Nouveau toussotement de la part du professeur de métamorphose.

- Mais alors… je ne ressemble plus à mon père ?

Harry sembla triste à cette pensée… sa ressemblance avec son père était une des rares choses qu'il possédait de lui.

- Physiquement, non… mentalement… Je dois reconnaître que tu as tout de la personnalité de ton père.

- Je vois…

Le directeur se leva de sa chaise et alla vers son armoire d'où il en ressortit une grande boîte en forme de citron :

- Un bonbon, Harry ?

- Non, merci.

- Minerva ?

Le professeur MacGonagall secoua la main en signe de négation.

- Comme vous voudrez, vous ratez quelque chose ! Maiscela en fera plus pour moi…

- Professeur ?!

- Oui, Harry ?

- Je voudrais que vous arrêtiez de changer de sujet comme ça… nous sommes partis de mes séances d'apprentissage à devenir Animagus… puis nous avons enchaîné sur les raisons pour laquelle je voulais le devenir… ensuite, Sirius, qui m'a transmit une part de lui et… maintenant, vous parlez de bonbons ! Je voudrais savoir, une bonne fois pour toutes, si oui ou non je deviendrais un Animagus ?

Albus Dumbledore le regarda droit dans les yeux et :

- Oui. Tu commenceras ce soir et tes cours auront lieu tous les soirs, de 9 heures à 11 heures.

- Merci ! Dit Harry, soupirant de soulagement.

Il allait devenir Animagus. Enfin. Seulement il se demandait… Quand allait-il l'être une bonne fois pour toute ? Dans un an et demi ? Comme son père et Sirius ? Dans deux ans et demi ? L'idée qu'il devrait attendre encore l'embêté un peu, mais bon, c'est un petit moins pour un grand plus !

Il regarda son professeur et lui sourit, afin de lui montrer qu'il lui en était reconnaissant. Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil et ajouta :

- Un bonbon au citron pour fêter ça ?

Décidément, il changerait jamais…

* * *

**_POV Draco :_ **

La nuit était vite tombée et Draco était accessoirement assis à la table du grand salon du Manoir Malfoy. Manoir Malfoy de sa tante, Mortissia.

- Alors, Draco ? Demanda sa tante. Quand comptes-tu apprendre le dernier sortilège impardonnable ?

- C'est prévu pour la semaine prochaine… Mardi.

- Je vois. Espérons que tu réussisses. Ensuite, tu seras un Mangemort à part entière, bien que tu le soit déjà, mais tu pourras enfin participer aux missions avec les autres Mangemorts.

- Oui. J'ai hâte de pouvoir enfin accomplir plusieurs missions.

- On m'a dit qu'on t'avait déjà demandé de tuer un proche, non ?

- Euh…

Draco baissa les yeux en pensant à son parrain qui était en ce moment même à Poudlard et qui, dès son retour chez lui, sera tuer par son propre filleul… Sauf que celui-ci comptait bien faire en sorte d'échouer… si ce que lui avait conseillé son père marché… sinon…

- Draco ? Demande Mortissia.

- Oui ! Répondit-il aussitôt. Euh, oui je dois éliminer euh… mon parrain… Severus Rogue.

- Severus ? Tu… C'est Severus que tu dois éliminer ?

- Oui…

- Mais Draco, tu l'adore ton parrain, non ?

- Oui, et le maître le sais, et c'est pourquoi c'est lui qu'il a choisi… Pour m'endurcir… Et c'est aussi une revanche que prend le Maître sur lui. Mon parrain à trahi le cercle des Mangemorts pour rejoindre Dumbledore…

- Mère ? Demanda Marine, posant sa serviette sur la table.

- Oui ?

- Puis-je sortir de table ?

- Bien sûr, mais tu n'as rien mangé !

- Je n'ai pas très faim.

- Bien vas-y…

Marine remercia sa mère est parti fièrement de la table, comme on lui avait appris à faire, mais à peine eut-elle quitté la pièce, en entendit ses pas s'accélérer puis une porte claquer.

- Excusez-moi, ma tante, mais je vais aller voir ma cousine. J'ai suffisamment mangé pour se soir… Pardonnez-moi.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il partit lui aussi dignement et tout comme Marine, se mit à courir une fois dans le large couloir.

Il courut jusqu'à atteindre la chambre de sa cousine et frappa trois coups à la porte. Comme il s'en doutait, il ne reçut aucune réponse et entra de son propre chef dans la chambre. Marine était allongée sur le dos, les larmes aux yeux, et regardait le plafond.

- Tu vas vraiment le faire ?

- de quoi est-ce que tu parle? Demanda Draco en s'asseyant sur le lit, à coté de sa cousine.

- Tuer Severus…

- Je… Il faut bien…

- Mais tu l'aime Draco ! Tu y tiens à ton parrain ! Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça ! S'exclama la jeune fille en se redressant.

- Oui, mais… écoutes-moi bien, avec mon père, on a prévu quelque chose qui pourrait aider Severus…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui… On pensait, qu'il faudrait que… j'échoue à ma mission, tout simplement… Lui dire que quelque'un m'a empêcher de le tuer…

- Qui ?

- Alors là, je ne sais vraiment pas… Mais, je pense que… Mon père devrait sans doute payer quelqu'un…

- Alors il ne mourra pas ?

- J'espère que non…

- Mais avec votre idée… si quelque'un fait semblant de défendre Severus et que tu fais semblant de perdre…

- C'est pas si simple cousine… imagine que nous ne trouvions personne acceptant de faire ça… ou que Severus fasse quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi, mais quelque chose qui fera échouer notre plan…

- Vous y parviendrez !

Draco sourit en voyant la confiance qu'avait sa cousine à son égard, mais son sourire était un sourire forcé… Pour sa cousine, qui était encore jeune, tout était simple…

- Et si tu me racontais ce que nous ferons demain avec ton amie…

- Marie ? Alors, bien… t'es pas obligé de rester tout le temps avec nous… Mais je voudrais au moins te la présenter ! Elle devrait arriver vers 14 heures… ensuite, on va sans doute aller faire un tour ou je ne sais pas quoi et…

S'en suivit une longue discussion dans laquelle Draco ne pu placer que quelques mots parmi le long discours de sa cousine… Décidément, cette fille était une vraie pipelette !

* * *

**_POV Harry :_**

Harry avait passé la fin de l'après midi dans le parc de Poudlard, attendant avec impatiente l'heure de son cours avec le professeur MacGonagall. Il dut cependant aller à la grande salle avant afin de manger. Lorsqu'il arriva, tous les professeurs étaient déjà arrivé et il alla s'installer aux côtés du professeur Machilis.

Lorsque le repas prit fin, c'est à dire à 21 heures, Harry suivit son professeur de métamorphose directement à la salle d'enchantement, qui leur servirait pour les cours d'apprentissages à devenir Animagus.

- Bien, Monsieur Potter, installez-vous donc !

Harry alla s'installer à la première table, et regarda son professeur qui était à présent devant le tableau. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle fit apparaître plusieurs symbole étrange ainsi q'une formule au tableau noir.

- Tout d'abord, Potter, savez-vous comment on devient un Animagus ?

- Non, professeur, je n'en ai aucune idée… Je sais seulement, que c'est très long !

- Oui, effectivement… cela dépend du degrés de la magie de la personne. Si c'est un sorcier assez faible en magie, il mettra inévitablement plus de deux ans… Si c'est un sorcier extrêmement puissant, il peut ne mettre qu'un an…

- On ne peut pas faire moins ?

- A moins d'être plus puissant que Merlin lui même, non !

- Dumbledore à dit qu'il n'était pas le sorcier le plus puissant… ce qui veut dire que quelque part, il y a un sorcier qui est extrêmement brillant et qui parviendrait à être Animagus rapidement ?

- Oui, Monsieur Potter… Seulement, le professeur Dumbledore est le seul à connaître cette personne, donc il est inutile de me le demander ! Dit elle en voyant Harry ouvrir la bouche, puis la refermer après avoir entendu son professeur.

- Professeur, pour devenir Animagus, c'est quoi la première étape ?

- La première étape est de découvrir quel sera son animal.

- Ce n'est pas à nous de le choisir ?

- Non, monsieur Potter, c'est en fonction de votre caractère, de votre personnalité… de vous !

- Oh…

- Vous auriez aimé un animal en particulier ?

Harry sourit d'un regard gêné, visiblement embarrassé, et il rougit un peu lorsqu'il prononça les mots : « un chien comme Sirius » à vois basse, les yeux fixés sur ses mains jointes.

Minerva MacGonagall sourit d'attendrissement et de compassion pour le brun. Elle imaginait à quel point il devait être dur d'avoir toujours vécu seul, mal aimé, et de rencontrer enfin une personne qui nous aime, avec qui vivre… une personne aimante comme un père… et de le voir disparaître peut de temps après l'avoir retrouvé…

- Je vois… Malheureusement, Harry… Monsieur Potter, ce n'est pas à vous d'en décider.

Le professeur de métamorphose se surprit d'avoir ainsi appelé son élève par son prénom. Jamais auparavant cela ne lui était arrivé. Elle paru surprise en voyant le jeune homme lui sourire, d'un petit sourire triste :

- Si vous voulez, vous pouvez m'appeler Harry, du moins quand personne n'est avec nous… Comme le fait Severus avec moi…

- Severus ?

- Oui, depuis que je suis allé chez lui… on s'entend mieux… sauf en public, bien sûr ! Severus garde sa fierté !

- Oui… Bien, monsieur Potter… Je… Je ne pense pas pouvoir vous appeler par cotre prénom… J'ai pour habitude de ne jamais appeler un élève par son prénom… Il en a toujours était ainsi… Et même si personne n'est là, ce n'est pas dans mes principes de…

- Ha ! Ha ! Laissez donc ! Nous n'allons pas en faire toute une histoire ! Alors, comme dois-je faire pour découvrir qu'elle sera mon animal ?

- C'est très simple… il vous suffit d'avaler cette potion, dit-elle en sortant de sa poche une petite fiole verte, et de la boire… ensuite, vous lisez à voix haute la formule inscrite au tableau et vous entrerez ensuite en transe… Là, 3 animaux différents viendront à votre rencontre… trois animaux vous représentant le mieux… Parmi l'un des trois, un seulement sera celui qui vous sera destiné… lorsque vous saurez lequel, la potion ne fera plus aucun effet et vous vous réveillerez.

- Très bien… Je dois faire ça maintenant ?

- Bien sûr… à moins que vous ne vouliez encore attendre ?

- Non, je préfère le savoir maintenant… Je ne suis pas du genre patient.

Harry souria à son professeur qui lui rendit son sourire.

- Et bien, tenez, buvez d'un trait !

Harry prit la petite fiole, avala d'un coup son contenu et tira la langue de dégoût…

- C'est… infect ce truc ! Pouah ! C'est fait avec quoi ?

- Allons, Potter ! Ne faites donc pas tant de chichis ! Je reconnais que ce n'est pas très bon, mais il est inutile de faire autant de grimaces !

- N'empêche que c'est dégueu !

- Allez, monsieur Potter… installé vous quelque part où vous serez confortable… Et ensuite, prononcez la formule.

Harry acquiesça et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise plus confortable que celle où il était jusqu'à maintenant… il alla donc sur la chaise du professeur.

- C'est bon, Potter ?! Vous êtes suffisamment à l'aise comme ça ?? Demanda MacGonagall en croisant les bras.

- Mouais… avec un petit coussin, ce serait encore mieux, mais bon, on ne peut pas tout avoir ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Faites pas cette tête, professeur, je plaisante !

- Je le sais bien, Potter… Rassurez-vous ! Maintenant allez-y… Lisez !

Harry se tourna vers la formule, la prononça à voix haute, et, sans même s'en rendre compte, se retrouva dans un autre endroit. Il était dans une petite pièce aux couleurs sombres, avec juste un fauteuil rouge en son centre.

Instinctivement, Harry se plaça sur le fauteuil… Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire de toutes façons. A peine eut-il prit place que trois portes apparurent face à lui. Chacune portant un numéro dessus, allant de 1 à 3.

La première porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un magnifique lion au pelage d'or et à la crinière de feu.

Surpris, Harry ouvrit les yeux en grands. C'est alors que la porte numéro deux s'ouvrit à son tour, laissant entrer un merveilleux phénix au plumage argenté… Puis à la porte numéro trois, révélant un grand et beau serpent aux yeux émeraudes, comme ceux d'Harry… D'ailleurs, le lion et le phénix avait également les yeux du même vert.

Harry se leva lentement et s'approcha du lion. Celui s'inclina et tendis sa tête en avant, tête qu'Harry se mit à caresser lentement. Le jeune homme fut surpris de voir que sa crinière de feu ne le brûlait pas. Puis il regarda le phénix, qui s'envola pour se poser sur son épaule, comme le faisait Fumseck. Harry le caressa lui aussi, puis se fut au serpent de s'approcher du brun. Celui s'éleva à la hauteur du jeune homme et commença à lui parler, car contrairemenent au phénix et au lion, Harry comprenait les serpents :

- Bonjour Harry Potter…

- Bonjour.

- Alors comme ça, tu veux toi aussssssssi devenir Animagussssssssss ? Je vois… Et vu les animaux qui caractérisent ton caractère, ton courage, ta force, ta bravoure et j'en passssssssse… tu dois êtres extrêmement puisssssssssant…

- Pas autant que Dumbledore…

- Oh, tu es bien plus puissssssant que lui…

- Comment vous allez faire pour savoir lequel d'entre vous trois sera mon Animagus ?

- Et bien… Normalement… L'Animagusssssssss choisi est le ssssssssseul à sssssssortir de derrière sssssa porte…

- Ah ? Mais alors euh…

Harry vit le Serpent, le lion et le phénix le regarder droit dans les yeux avant de se voir de nouveau dans la salle de classe.

- Déjà Potter ? Alors, quel est votre Animagi ?

- Euh… Je… Il y a quelque chose de pas normal professeur…

- Quoi donc ?

- Il semblerait que j'ai trois Animagis… Un Lion, un Phénix, et un Serpent…

* * *

**_POV Draco :_ **

La semaine se passa trop rapidement aux yeux de Draco. Il avait l'impression que c'était encore hier qu'il se trouvé chez sa cousine en compagnie de son amie Marie. La jeune fille avait tout de suite déplu le blond. Elle avait une fâcheuse manie de le reluquer de la tête aux pieds et de lui faire des yeux doux. Marine avait également vu son amie agire ainsi, mais avait réagis tout autrement que Draco… Elle avait éclater de rire.

Mais voilà une semaine que cela s'était passé et le blond savait qu'aujourd'hui était un jour important… On était mardi… Et mardi était le jour où il devrait retourner au Manoir de la famille Jedusor… Aujourd'hui, il devrait apprendre à lancer l'Avada Kedavra.

Installé devant la cheminée sur le fauteuil de son père, le beau blond regardait danser les flammes devant lui en attendant ses parents… car aujourd'hui, ils y allaient tous ensemble. Mais pour des raisons bien différente. Lucius Malfoy avait été convoqué par le Lord Noir lui même, et Narcissa Malfoy avait rendez-vous avec sa sœur, Bellatrix.

Le nouveau Mangemort soupira et se leva. Il alla s'appuyer de son bras sur la cheminée, toujours en regardant les flammes danser. Puis il vit quelque chose briller au reflet des flemmes, l'anneau… Il regarda d'un air distrait le petit anneau d'argent pendant quelques secondes, avant de voir entrer son père dans la pièce :

- Allons, Fils. Ta mère nous attends dans le jardin. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Je dirais… Un peu nerveux et aussi inquiet à l'éventuel échec qui m'attend…

- Ne crains rien, Draco ! Un Malfoy n'a jamais échoué ! Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela va commencer !

Draco approuva, bien que toujours aussi stressé, et suivit son père au salon où Narcissa les attendait effectivement. Vêtue d'une élégante robe verte foncée, étincelante de bijoux, ses cheveux serrés en un chignon ravissant qui laissait quelques longues mèches tomber sur son dos dénudé, la magnifique jeune femme était assise sur un fauteuil rouge sang, et regardait par la fenêtre, un sourire mélancolique sur ses lèvres rouges.

- Narcissa ! Nous pouvons y aller !

La femme tourna son visage vers son mari, lui sourit et se leva. Un elfe de maison vint lui apporter une grande cape de fourrure et la lui mis sur les épaules avant de repartire dans un POP ! Sonore.

- Tu es prêt Draco ? Demanda t-elle en attrapant l'épaule de son fils.

- Oui, mère.

- Alors allons-y, ajouta Lucius.

Puis celui-ci disparut, suivit ensuite de Narcissa, qui lança un sourire encourageant à son fils avant de le faire transplaner.

Ils arrivèrent tous les trois dans la grand hall d'entrer du Manoir. Plusieurs Mangemorts étaient présent, certains installé sur des chaises en train de bavarder, d'autre debout à monter la garde à la grande porte d'entrée, ou bien certain de faisaient que passer leur chemin…

- Lucius ! Narcissa ! Vous voilà enfin !

Les concernés se retournèrent et vire MacDyllan qui courrait à leur rencontre !

- Le maître t'attend Lucius ! Il est dans le grand salon ! Tu devrais te dépêcher !

- Bien. Narcissa, Draco, je vous retrouve ici à 18 heures tout à l'heure. Draco, bonne chance pour ton épreuve. Si à 18 heures tu n'es pas là, ta mère et moi repartiront. Tu te débrouillera pour rentrer… Si tu es encore en vie !

- Je… Bien père.

Draco baissa la tête, soudain triste suite au propos de son père. Celui-ci avait l'air de ne pas se soucier de lui, de sa vie… Il pouvait très bien mourir pendant l'épreuve, cela ne changerai rien. Pourtant, pendant ces vacances, Draco avait aimé voir l'intérêt soudain et la sympathie qu'avait éprouvé son père à son égard… Sympathie sans doute éprouvée parce qu'il venait de devenir Mangemort…

Lorsqu'il redressa la tête, Draco vit que son père n'était plus là… Il était parti… Il ne lui avait même pas dit au revoir… ou même adieu… Le blond sentit un petit pincement au cœur en voyant que sa mère n'était plus là non plus…

- Alors, Draco ? Prêt à affronter la dernière épreuve ? Demande MacDyllan en lui tapant dans le dos, l'air particulièrement excité !

- Je… Oui, oui… je suis prêt…

- Alors qu'attendons-nous ?

- Je me le demande…

- Allons-y ! Dit John.

Puis il monta les marches du grands escaliers du grand hall afin d'arriver à la chambre dans laquelle ils avaient passé les deux première séances. MacDyllan installa une fois de plus des coussins sur le sol et alla s'assoire sur le canapé.

- Vas-y, installe-toi ! Cette épreuve va être plus compliqué que les précédente… Ce n'est plus une question de pouvoir, de force ou de puissance magique… Tout est dans la tête ! Il va te falloir faire preuve d'une grande réflexion et de beaucoup d'intelligence !

Draco hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et alla s'installer sur les coussins noirs.

Il entendit John MacDyllan murmurer une formule magique, puis, comme les deux fois précédentes, se sentit tomber dans un gouffre noir sans fond.

Draco se retrouva quelques instant plus tard dans une pièce aux murs blancs. La pièce était de forme circulaire, et était vide de tout objet ou de toute présence vivante. Il s'avança au centre de la pièce et attendit… Il vit, quelques minutes plus tard, une fissure s'ouvrir dans le mur, laissant apparaître une masse gigantesque… La gardienne du monde de l'Avada Kedavra.

Tout comme les deux autres, il s'agissait d'une petite fille semblable, avec deux couettes de chaque côté de la tête. La première avait été rousse, la deuxième blonde, celle-ci était brune.

- Salut, petit Mangemort !

- Salut… Tu es la sœur d'Amélie et d'Amélia ?

- Oui ! Je suis Amélina !

- Moi c'est Draco… Draco Malfoy !

- Je suis la petite Gardienne de ce monde ! Tu es venu chercher l'Amulette Verte de l'Avada Kedavra ?

- Exactement…

- Bien… contrairement aux deux autres mondes, tu n'auras à affronter qu'une seule et unique épreuve dans celui-ci !

- Ah ? Tout se déroulera dans cette pièce ?

- Oui… Maintenant, je vais te laisser… Bonne chance, petit Mangemort !

La fillette disparut laissant place à un miroir de la taille d'un homme. Draco s'en approcha et y vit son simple reflet. Il fit le tour de l'objet de forme ovale et revint en face de son reflet. Il n'y avait rien qui pouvait dire que ce miroir était anormal.

Il posa sa main sur la face réfléchissante du miroir et retira sa main aussitôt… Il venait de voir quelque chose d'étrange…

Afin d'être sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé, il reposa la paume de sa main sur la glace et vit avec effroi que son reflet ne l'avait pas du tout suivit, il était rester les bras pendant…

Le blond recula de plusieurs pas en arrière, afin de s'éloigne du miroir doré.

Cependant, plus lui reculé… plus son reflet avançait… Celui-ci avança jusqu'à sortir complètement du miroir, et celui-ci disparut, laissant les deux jeunes hommes identiques en tout point face à face… Seul l'Amulette Verte autour du coup de l'un des deux pouvait faire la différence entre le vrai du faux…

* * *

**_POV Harry :_**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Harry était allé voir le professeur Dumbledore pour lui parler de ses trois Animagis.

« - _Professeur, je ne peux pas avoir 3 Animagis… c'est impossible ! _

_- Allons, Harry, si les trois animaux qui ont été choisis pour toi ne se sont pas départagés et qu'ils sont tous restés, c'est qu'il doit bien y avoir une raison…_

_- Mais laquelle ? Je ne vais quand même pas devoir me transformer en chacun de ces trois animaux ?_

_- Non, bien sûr que non…Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de départager ces animaux et de t'en laisser un…_

_- Professeur Dumbledore ? Demanda le professeur MacGonagall qui était restée muette jusqu'à maintenant._

_- Oui, Minerva ?_

_- Peut être que…Oh ! C'est une idée en l'air mais… Habituellement, les choix pris à Poudlard en ce qui concerne les élèves sont effectué par le Choixpeau…Comme la répartition des élèves, il effectue ses choix en fonction du comportement et du caractère de l'élève…Je suppose que Monsieur Potter s'est vu attribuer les trois animaux grâce à sa puissance magique…Mais il serait judicieux de lui attribuer maintenant l'animal qui lui correspond le mieux…_

_Harry regarda le professeur MacGonagall en souriant, mais perdit bien vite son sourire en se rendant compte ce que représenterai le choix du Choixpeau… MacGonagall s'attendait sûrement à ce que le Choixpeau lui donne pour Animagis le Lion…Mais Harry, ainsi que Dumbledore, savait l'un aussi bien que l'autre que ce n'est pas ce que le Choixpeau voudrait…_

_- Et bien, c'est une excellente idée ! Qu'en pense tu Harry ? _

_- Je…Oui, cela me semble la meilleure chose à faire._

_- Bien ! Je vais donc aller chercher le Choixpeau._

_Le directeur s'était donc diriger vers l'étagère sur lequel était posé le Choixpeau tout rapiécé, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis la dernière répartition…C'est à dire depuis 11 mois._

_- Bien, Harry. Met donc le Choixpeau sur ta tête…_

_Le beau brun avait donc pris délicatement le Choixpeau dans ses mains et se l'était posé sur sa tête. Cette fois-ci, le morceau de tissu ne lui tomba pas devant les yeux._

_- Mmm ! Harry Potter…Encore toi ! Que veux-tu donc savoir ?_

_- Je voudrais que tu me dises lequel des trois animaux qui m'ont été désigné sera mon Animagis !_

_- Je vois… Il y a donc…Le Lion, qui détermine la force et le courage…La loyauté aussi…Oui, il y a aussi le Phénix…Magnifique créature qui représente la vie éternelle ! Magnifique…Oh ! Il y a également le Serpent…Animal puissant, très rapide et qui inspire la détermination…Étrange…J'ai l'impression de me retrouver il y a 5 ans…Je suppose que tu te doute de la réponse que je vais te donner, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui…Le Serpent…_

_- Oui, je le redis, ta place était à Serpentard ! Cela ne fait aucun doute ! Tu as refusé pour aller à Gryffondor…Habituellement, je n'accepte jamais de changer mon choix…Mais il m'a semblait préférable de le faire cette fois-ci…T'envoyer à Serpentard aurait été une très mauvaise chose, maintenant que j'y réfléchit…Aussi bien pour toi que pour tout les autres sorciers…Savoir que le Survivant est un Serpentard aurait éveillé beaucoup de soupçons chez les autre sorciers à ton égard… _

_- Donc…si je demande à ce que vous me donniez le Lion pour Animagis…Tu accepterais de nouveau ?_

_- Non !_

_- Pardon ?_

_- Étant donné que cette fois-ci, personne ne saura que tu est un Animagus, le fait que je te donne pour Animagis le Serpent ne gênera personne…De plus, tu parle le fourchelang, cela te sera d'autant plus utile…_

_- Et le Phénix ?_

_- Je pense que le Phénix est beaucoup trop risqué pour un humain…Les Phénix d'argent sont très rare…Tu éveillerai trop l'intérêt des gens…_

_- Alors, je n'ai plus trop le choix ?_

_- Non… LE SERPENT !!!_

_- Était-ce utile de le crier si fort ? Nous ne sommes pas en pleine cérémonie de répartition là…_

_- Désolé…L'habitude…_

_Harry avait donc retirait le Choixpeau de sa tête et s'était retourné, faisant face à une MacGonagall très surprise et un Dumbledore très souriant…_ »

Harry posa son stylo sur son bureau et regarda la lettre qu'il venait d'écrire à ses amis, alors qu'ils repensait à la scène qui s'était passé il y a une semaine. Il leur expliqué à l'intérieur qu'il avait l'intention de devenir un Animagus non signalé, et qu'il commencerait dès ce soir son premier apprentissage… Pour la première fois, il commencerait la métamorphose progressive. Il avait aussi mentionné le fait que son Animagi était un serpent d'argent aux yeux verts émeraudes… Comme les siens.

Il marcha jusqu'à la volière, croisant quelques professeurs ici et là, les salua rapidement, et alla à la rencontre de sa chouette, Hedwige :

- Hello, ma belle ? Ça faisait un petit moment qu'on s'était pas vu, hein ?

Il lui donna un peu de Miam-hibou et lui attacha la lettre à sa patte.

- Tu veux bien apporter ça à Ron et Hermione s'il te plait ?

Hedwige lui mordilla amicalement le doigt et s'envola par la fenêtre de la tour. Le brun s'approcha de la fenêtre et s'y accouda. Regardant l'ombre de sa chouette disparaître au loin, il pensait à son prochain cours… avec Vilnius Machilis…

- Je me demande ce qu'il me prépare encore celui-là…

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

Draco ne savait pas quoi faire… Il était face à son reflet, face à lui même… et cela le bloqué… Que fallait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas s'attaquer lui même… si ?

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda t-il enfin.

- Je suis toi, répondit le reflet, qui avait exactement la même voix que le blond, la même voix mielleuse…

Draco resta perplexe suite à cette réponse… Il ne pouvait pas être lui… Il était juste son reflet… pas lui…

- Répond-moi franchement ! Qui es-tu ?

- Je te l'ai dis… Je suis toi.

- Tu ne peux pas être moi, c'est… c'est impossible…

- Crois le où non, c'est comme ça…

Draco tenta de se déplacer vers la gauche, en marchant de côté, mais vit avec stupeur que le reflet effectué le même mouvement, au même moment…

- N'oublie pas que je suis ton reflet normalement… je suis censé faire exactement ce que tu fais au même moment…

Afin de voir si tout cela été bien vrai, Draco sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche… le reflet fit de même… il la leva à niveau de ses yeux… tout de suite imité par le reflet…

- C'est impossible ! S'écria Draco alors qu'il rabaissé sa baguette et qu'il avançait vers son reflet, qui lui faisait exactement pareil. Ils se retrouvèrent donc bien vite l'un juste en face de l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ?

- Tu ne peux pas toujours faire les mêmes gestes que moi ainsi c'est…

- C'est tout à fait logique, si tu y réfléchit bien… Je te l'ai dit… Je suis ton reflet… je suis toi !

Avant que Draco n'est eu le temps de répliquer, il sentit sa baguette s'échapper brutalement de sa main, la baguette de l'autre blond faisant de même. Elles tombèrent au sol dans un petit bruit de bois touchant le sol, et se transformèrent peu à peu en deux longues épées en tout point identique.

Draco regarda un long moment l'épée avant de tourner son visage vers son reflet qui fit exactement la même chose. Le blond sursauta, imité par le reflet. Il avait oublié qu'ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre.

- Alors ? Demande le reflet. Qu'attends-tu pour nous faire ramasser nos baguettes… enfin nos épées ?

- Tu ne peux pas aller chercher la tienne toi même ?

- Non.

Le Serpentard pensa un instant qu'il se moquer ouvertement de lui, mais il repensa qu'il ne s'agissait qu'un simple reflet qui n'agissait que si l'on agissait nous-même.

- Très bien…

Le blond alla ramasser sa baguette et la regarda de plus près. Elle était extrêmement fine et légère, mais assez longue cependant. Un saphir couronné son manche. Sur la lame étaient également gravés d'étranges symboles.

- Alors, Draco ? Qu'attends-tu pour m'attaquer ?

- Je…

- Tu sais bien que tant que tu n'auras pas agit, je ne pourrais rien faire…

Draco ne put s'empêcher de fulminer intérieurement. Dans quoi était-il encore tombé ? Si il attaquer son reflet, celui-ci l'attaquerai également… et s'il le tuer, ils se tueraient tous les deux en même temps… Mais s'il n'attaquait pas… il ne pourra jamais récupérer l'amulette qui était autour du cou de l'autre Draco… Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait attaquer… qu'importe les conséquences que cela aurait sur lui…

Draco attaqua donc son reflet. D'un mouvement d'épée fluide et précis, il attaqua l'épaule de son double… Juste pour voir si ce qu'il pensait était juste.

Comme il s'y attendait, il sentit une douleur lui traverser l'épaule gauche… celle qu'il avait touché chez son adversaire…

Draco posa sa main sur son épaule et vit qu'il n'y était pas allé de main morte avec son adversaire… il avait enfoncée la lame assez profondément… Lorsqu'il retira sa main, celle-ci était ensanglantée…

- Bien Draco… je pense que tu as compris, maintenant ? Demanda le reflet.

- Oui…

Draco baissa la tête et regarda sa blessure.

- Lorsque je t'attaquerai, je serais autant blessé que toi… je me serrais blessé moi-même en quelque sorte…

- Je suis d'accord sur le fait que tu te seras blessé toi-même… seulement, il y a un petit détail que tu n'as pas remarqué…

Draco releva alors la tête, confus, et regarda son ennemi. Il ne comprenait pas ce que son reflet voulait dire…

- Regarde ton épaule… Lui dit doucement le Draco à l'amulette.

Le blond regarda de nouveau sa blessure et releva la tête, de nouveau sans comprendre…

- Regarde-la mienne maintenant…

Draco regarda alors, comme il lui avait demandé son double, la blessure de son adversaire…

- Mais…

- Alors tu vois ? Tu comprend mieux maintenant ? Tu ne peux pas m'avoir… Je suis… invincible…

- Je…

Draco recula de quelques pas… invincible… il était invincible… on ne pouvait rien lui faire… rien… Draco se prenait les coups qu'il envoyait lui-même… mais l'autre… non… Car sur l'épaule du reflet, aucune coupure, pas la moindre goutte de sang tachée sa chemise… Il ne prenait pas les coups que Draco lui envoyé… mais Draco lui, les recevait…

* * *

**Voilà ! Bien j'espère que cette suite vous aura plu !**

**Big Kissoux à vous tous !! **

**PtiteNinine**


	25. Chapitre 25

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Une fois encore je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews ! **

**Je voudrais vous prévenir maintenant de quelques petites choses en ce qui concerne ma fic, cette suite, et les prochaines à suivre !  
Voici les derniers POVs que j'ai écris, et cela doit faire 3 mois que c'est écrit... Il n'y a que 4 POVs dans cette suite, comparé aux autres qui en ont 6...  
Je voulais donc vous dire que, maintenant que je suis à jour dans ma fic, il va falloir que j'écrive les suites, et je dois dois vous prévenir que maintenant, le ssuites viendrons très rarement... Peut etre une suite toutes les 2 ou trois semaines... je suis vraiment désolée ! Cependant j'essairai de faire vite !! Mais étant donné que 'jai très peu de temps dans la semaine pour écrire, et que, pendant els vacances qui arrivent dans 2 semaines ( enfin pour moi c'est dans deux semaines, ça dépend la zone où on se trouve ) je ne suis pas là, il n'y en aura pas avant la rentrée je pense... sauf si je toruve le temps, il y en aura une avan les vacances...**

**Je voulais aussi vous dire que je compte mettre une autre fic en ligne, pour le moment elle n'est pas en ligne, mais cela ne devrait plus trop tarder. Je l'ai écrite avec deux amies du net, Gaelle et Loraine ! Je vais tout d'abord leur demander si elles veulent bien que je la poste ici, je pense qu'il n'y aura aps de problème !**

**Ce ne sera pas une fic Harry/Drago, mais les eprsonnages principeux seront Gaelle, Loraine et Marine ( oui oui !! c'est nous ! lol ) En fait, cette fic était à la base un gros délire pour rigoler ! et en fait, il se trouve que beaucoups l'ont appréciée, étant donné qu'on y met bokou bokou bokou d'humour ! Donc si vous voulez le voir, regardez de temps en temps dans mon profil, vous pourrez peut etre voir son lien ! En tout cas, je ne la met aps aujourd'hui ! Peut etre demain je sais pas !**

**Enfin voilà, vous etes courant pour les prochaines suites et la nouvelle fic délire ! ( qui avancera sans doute plus vite que ma fic )**

**Bien, je vous met ma suite qui est assez courte !  
Gros bisous !!!**

* * *

**_POV Harry :_**

Résigné, Harry se dirigeait lentement vers son cours avec Vilnius Machilis. Il n'avait vraiment pas envi de passer une heure ou même deux avec lui… Harry trouvait son professeur vraiment très étrange. Le professeur Machilis était quelqu'un d'extrêmement brillant, très intelligent, une personne d'âge mûr, seulement, lorsqu'il était entouré des autres professeurs, des adultes… Mais quand il était avec Harry, celui-ci avait un comportement tout à fait différent, il semblait retomber en enfance…

Le brun arriva alors devant la porte de la salle de cours. Il entra, espérant que son professeur serait en retard. Il fut bien vite déçut en le voyant discuter dans la salle avec le professeur Royans.

- Je sais, mais je n'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi… Disait Royans.

- Enfin, voyons, c'est un élève, il… Répondait Machilis.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il est trop jeune… j'ai à peine 5 ans de plus…

- C'est un élève !

- Et alors, je… Oh ! Harry ! Tu es là ? Dit Royans en remarquant qu'Harry était dans la salle.

Le professeur rougit quelque peu avant d'ajouter :

- Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

- Non, à peine une minute… même pas.

- Ah d'accord… tant mi… enfin, Je vais vous laisser travailler !

Sur-ce, Érick Royans sortit d'un pas pressé, passant devant Harry sans le regarder.

- Vous parliez de moi ? Demanda Harry tout en refermant la porte, quelques secondes après le départ de Royans.

Puis il se retourna et alla s'asseoir sur une des tables, regardant attentivement le professeur Machilis sortir les rouleaux de parchemins.

- Et bien… Je ne vais pas vous mentir… mais effectivement, nous parlions de vous.

- Ah ? Et, quel est le rapport avec mon âge ? Vous disiez quoi exactement ?

- Et bien…

- Le professeur semblait mal à l'aise…

- Et bien…

- Vous ne voulez pas me le dire, quoi… Bon, c'est pas grave ! Alors, que fait-on aujourd'hui ?

Harry aurait bien voulu le savoir, mais il préféré ne pas insisté, le professeur lui aurait certainement mentit sur le sujet exact de la discussion…

- Et bien, répondit le professeur en posant les parchemin sur son bureau, visiblement soulagé de changer de sujet, je vous laisse soin de choisir parmi ces parchemins, comme la dernière fois, pour voir quel sort nous étudieront cette fois !

- Très bien…

Le beau brun se leva et alla vers les parchemins… il y en avait une dizaine, et pris le premier qu'il vit, c'est a dire celui qui était tout au dessus de la pile. Il déplia le parchemin et lu le nom du sort qui y était marqué :

- Le sort du Srevnela ? ? C'est pas un peu ridicule comme nom ?

- Non, non, pas du tout ! Lisez-le en mettant les lettre à l'envers, vous comprendrez mieux !

- Srevnela… Alenvers… A l'envers ?

- Oui, oui ! A l'envers ! C'est un sort très simple et utile ! Imaginez-vous en train de combattre ! Vous prononcez la formule, et le sorcier visé parlera à l'envers ! Ainsi il lui sera impossible de lancer le moindre sort ! Sauf si bien sûr, il pense à parler à l'envers, alors là ses paroles seront prononcées à l'endroit, vous me comprenez ?

- Vous voulez dire que s'il parle à l'endroit, les sons sortiront à l'envers, et si il parle à l'envers, les sons sortiront à l'endroit… C'est logique ! Mais il est difficile de parler en mettant toutes les lettres à l'envers ! Il faut bien réfléchir…

- C'est pourquoi ce sort est utile ! Le temps qu'il réfléchisse bien à tous les mots de sa phrases à l'envers, vous aurez largement eut le temps d'agir !

- Effectivement… Quelle en est la formule ?

- La formule est très simple, il suffit de prononcer Vocaverso !

- Vocaverso ? Et c'est tout ?

- C'est un sort très simple… ensuite je vous apprendrai le contre-sort !

- Très bien…

Vilnius frappa dans ses mains plusieurs fois et se mit à courir vers son élève :

- Donc, allez-y, monsieur Potter ! Agitez donc votre baguette et dite bien la formule ! Euh… Oui, très bien…

Harry agita donc sa baguette et prononça le formule :

- Vocaverso !

Un jet de lumière orangé jailli de la baguette et se mit à ricocher plusieurs fois sur les murs. Harry se baissa afin d'éviter le sort, tandis que Vilnius Machilis levait les bras et dansait, heureux de voir tant de jets de lumière colorée rebondir de partout. Puis soudain, il n'y eut plus rien. Tout redevint normal, et Harry se redressa. Il vit son professeur le regarder, souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Rettop rueisnom ovarb !

Harry ouvrit grand ses yeux en entendant son professeur.

- Professeur, vous avez reçut le sort ?

- Ologir tse'c !!! Iuo euq neib siorc ej !

- Je ne comprend rien du tout !

- Sulp non iom !

- Quelle est le contre-sort ?

- Otceracov tse'c !

- Pardon ?

- Otceracov !

- Redite le lentement s'il vous plait !

- Ot… ce… ra… cov !

- Ok, donc… Cov… Voc… Donc, voc… Ra… c'est ar… donc vocar… ce, c'est ec… Vocarec… Et le dernier…

- Ot !

- Ot… To… Vocarecto ! ?

- Iuo !

- Très bien, alors attendez…

Harry repris sa baguette et prononça la nouvelle formule :

- Vocarecto !

Un jet de lumière jaune jaillit de la baguette et atteignit le professeur. Celui-ci se mit la main au front comme pris d'un mal de tête soudain, puis parla :

- Ah ! Ma pauvre caboche ! Puissant votre contre-sort ! J'en suis tout retourné !

- Ah ! Vous êtes redevenu normal !

- Et oui, mais je regrette un peu de ne plus parler à l'envers… C'est trop rigolo !!!

Harry sourit à son professeur. Puis le vieil homme ajouta :

- Et bien monsieur Potter, cela ne fait qu'une demi heure que vous êtes là et vous savez déjà parfaitement lancer ces deux sortilèges ! Il est vrai qu'il sont assez facile, mais vraiment, je vous félicite !

- Merci Professeur.

- Allez, allez ! Filez ! Je vous laisse votre temps libre !

- Merci ! Au revoir !

- A tout à l'heure !

Harry sortit rapidement de la salle et vit que Royans était assis sur une chaise près de la porte d'entrée.

- Ah professeur ! Que faites-vous ici ?

Royans releva la tête et regarda dans les yeux le jeune homme. Harry rougit légèrement en voyant les beaux yeux violets de son professeur.

- J'attendais la fin du cours, Harry… Je voulais… parler à Vilnius…

- Oh… Je suis désolé de vous avoir interrompu tout à l'heure…

- C'est rien, c'est normal ! Tu avais cours…

- Moui…

- Que t'as dis Vilnius ?

- Sur votre discussion ?

- Oui.

- Rien… je sais seulement que vous parliez de moi… mais il ne m'a rien dit, je l'ai deviné tout seul ! Ajouta Harry en voyant Royans qui semblait vouloir s'énerver quand il entendit Harry dire savoir qu'ils parlaient de lui.

- Ah… Bien, je vais te laisser… Je dois lui parler.

- Oui… A bientôt professeur.

Celui-ci ne répondit rien et entra rapidement dans la salle de classe, qu'il referma tout aussi vite. Harry se surprit à se diriger vers la dite porte afin d'aller y écouter la conversation, mais il se ravisa en se disant que cela ne le regardait pas… Même s'il était le principal sujet de la conversation… Mais il préféra éviter d'écouter, aillant peur d'entendre quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas entendre…

Se retournant, il quitta le couloir et se dirigea vers les cachots…

* * *

**_POV Draco :_ **

Cela faisait à présent dix bonnes minutes que Draco essayait tant bien que mal d'attaquer son reflet, mais chaque coup envoyé ne blessé pas l'ennemi… Il se blessait lui même et commençait à être à bout de force. Mais sa rage de vaincre le faisait continuer, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'est plus assez de force pour soulever son épée, qui tomba au sol dans un grand fracas.

Lentement, Draco se laissa tomber au sol, afin de s'asseoir et reprendre son souffle. Il ne risqué rien à s'arrêter, puisque son reflet n'agissait jamais, il se contentait de le suivre dans ses mouvements.

Draco respirait difficilement à présent. Il se débarrassa de sa cape et ouvrit les boutons du col de sa chemise afin d'amélioré sa respiration. En levant la tête, il vit son double qui l'imité, reprenant également son souffle, sa cape à ses côtés…

Le serpentard, respirant bruyamment, regardait ses plaies. Son épaule saignée toujours depuis plusieurs minutes. Une de ses mains avait était légèrement entaillée, son bras gauche avait également était touché et sa chemise était quelque peu ensanglantée à certains endroits, laissant deviner une blessure derrière chaque tache…

- Alors, Draco ? Tu n'en a pas marre ?

- …

- Tu sais, c'est pas comme ça que tu l'aura, ton amulette… Mais si tu en a tellement marre, vas-t'en… La porte est grande ouverte…

Le reflet donna un petit coup de tête sur la droite, et Draco suivit des yeux la direction indiquée. Une porte était apparue, et celle-ci était grande ouverte. Derrière, on pouvait voir John MacDyllan qui lisait tranquillement la gazette du sorcier, attendant sans doute le retour du blond.

- Vas-y ! De toute façon, tu n'arriveras pas à me vaincre !

- …

Le reflet semblant se frustrer :

- Tu as perdu ta langue ?

Draco le regarda dans les yeux et répondit :

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Très bien. C'est toi qui voit !

La porte se renferma alors brusquement, faisant sursauté le serpentard.

- Tu as laisser passer ta dernière chance de t'en sortir, tu le sais ?

- Oui… Mais un Malfoy n'abandonne jamais ! Et il fini toujours par obtenir ce qu'il veut ! Et par conséquent, j'aurais l'amulette verte que tu porte autour du cou ! Juste là ! Dit Draco en pointant son propre cou, afin que son double fasse la même chose. Ce qu'il fit, car le double pointa l'amulette qu'il avait au coup, le touchant.

C'est alors qu'une idée traversa l'esprit du blond. Il fallait qu'il essaye !

Le blond se releva donc, tremblant de part et d'autres, souffrant toujours autant de ses nombreuses blessures qu'il ne devait qu'à lui même, et commença à avancer vers son reflet qui en faisait de même. Son reflet le regardant bizarrement, semblant vouloir demander : « mais qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ? Tu veux te battre à mains nues ? Pourquoi tu prends pas ton épée ? ».

Mais Draco ne savait pas ce que son reflet pensait, et son regard était fixé sur l'amulette. Il leva alors son bras, son reflet le suivant dans son geste, et fit semblant d'attraper une amulette invisible à son cou dénudé. Le reflet, quand à lui, avait à présent l'amulette dans sa main. Il semblait avoir compris où le blond voulait en venir, et ses yeux c'était agrandit d'effroi.

Draco lui, tandis sa main, faisant toujours semblant d'avoir le bijou en main, et la tendis vers son double, qui lui tendait sans le vouloir l'amulette vers le serpentard.

De son autre main, Draco attrapa alors l'amulette de son double, et celui-ci attrapa… rien du tout. Tirant de toutes ses forces, Draco parvint à retirer l'amulette du coup de son double en arrachant la chaîne. Tombant sous le coup, Draco se retrouva allongé au sol. Il poussa un cri de douleur en sentant qu'il tombait en plein sur une de ses plaies qu'il avait au dos, et dont il ignoré l'existence jusqu'à maintenant. Sa main lâcha l'amulette qui se retrouva propulsé dix mètres plus loin.

Se redressant, Draco vit son reflet qui le regardait, debout. Il semblait aussi étonné que Draco l'était lui même. Et ils l'étaient tous les deux pour la même raison… Alors que Draco était appuyé sur ses coudes à ras le sol, le reflet, lui, se tenait debout du haut de ses deux longues jambes.

- Tu… Comment se fait-il que tu sois debout alors que je suis par terre ? Demanda le Serpentard.

- Je suis libre de tous mouvement à présent…

Le reflet semblait émerveillé ! Il faisait bouger ses bras, avançait et reculait comme bon lui semblait, sans avoir à suivre Draco.

- C'est l'amulette ! Depuis que je ne l'ai plus… je fais tous ce que je veux…

Le serpentard se releva alors rapidement, essayant tant bien que mal d'ignoré la douleur qui se répandait sur son corps, et couru saisir son épée. Si le reflet était à présent libre de ses mouvement, il allait inévitablement l'attaquer.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Le reflet de Draco alla à son tour prendre son épée et attaqua sans attendre le blond. Celui-ci se défendit à l'aide de son épée et ils se battirent en duel ainsi pendant cinq minutes.

Draco parvint alors à toucher son adversaire au torse… Pensant qu'il allait enfin pouvoir blesser son adversaire sans recevoir le coup. Mais il se trompa bien vite en sentant une lame invisible lui entailler profondément le torse.

Il tomba de nouveau au sol, poussant un cri de douleur.

Le reflet lâcha alors son épée, reculant :

- Quoi ? Mais… Même étant libre de mes actes, tu ne peux pas m'atteindre… tu prends toujours tes propres coups… ça veut dire que si je t'aurais tuer… je me serais tuer moi-même….

Draco, pendant que son reflet réalisait ce qui se passait, était à présent en train de tousser, crachant de temps en temps quelques gouttes de sang. Il était gravement blessé cette fois-ci, il s'en rendait bien compte, et s'il ne trouvait pas un moyen de battre son adversaire, s'en était bel et bien fini de lui…

Se laissant tomber, allongé sur le ventre, sur le sol, il respirait lentement, bruyamment… Il ferma les yeux, son front touchant le sol glacé, et réfléchissait du mieux qu'il pouvait…

- Je ne peux plus t'attaquer, disait son reflet, je me blesserai moi-même…

En entendant cela, Draco se mit à réfléchir… Il avait une nouvelle idée… mais elle était peut être un peu trop dangereuse… si quand il attaqué son reflet, il se faisait toucher, peut être que s'il se faisait toucher, son reflet recevrai le coup…

Il en vint à conclure que s'il voulait gagner, il devrait se tuer lui-même… et espéré que le coup de l'attaque inversée marche dans les deux sens…

Draco, tremblant, attrapa son épée qui était à côté de lui, et se tourna sur le dos. Il regarda le plafond blanc au-dessus de lui, le regard absent… Puis, d'un grand coup d'épée, se transperça lui-même le cœur…

* * *

**_POV Harry :_**

Avançant lentement dans le long et sombre couloir des cachots, Harry se demandait encore bien ce que pouvaient se dire ses deux nouveaux professeurs. La tête baissée, il ne vit pas que devant lui se tenaient deux hommes entrain de discuter, et fut donc plus que surpris de rentrer en contact avec un long corps, et de se retrouver en deux temps trois mouvements au sol.

- Et bien, et bien, Potter ! Vous ne pouvez pas regarder où vous allez ?

Harry se releva et épousseta ses habits couvert de poussière.

- Excusez-moi, professeur Rogue.

Severus Rogue le regarda en biais. Son élève semblait soucieux…

- Et bien, Severus ! Je vais te laisser à présent ! Bonne journée ! Salua un homme qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu auparavant, et qui était avant que ce dernier n'arrive en pleine conversation avec le maître de potion.

- Au revoir, Nigel !

Il salua l'homme puis se retourna, si dirigeant vers son bureau. Harry le suivit rapidement.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Le professeur Dollown.

- Qui ?

- Un professeur qui n'enseigne qu'aux dernières années.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il enseigne ?

- Une matière bien trop compliqué pour toi !

- Dis tout de suite que je suis bête !

- Je n'irais pas jusque là ! Allez, entre ! Invita l'homme aux cheveux gras ( car maintenant à Poudlard, il lui était inutile de se laver les cheveux… ) en ouvrant la porte de son bureau à son élève.

Harry entra dans la salle et resta debout à regarder Severus.

- Alors ? Que me veux-tu ? Demanda ce dernier.

- Pff ! T'es pas croyable ! Devant les autres, c'est Potter ceci, Potter cela, mais quand on est que nous deux tu redevient normal…

- Je ne t'avais pas dis qu'une fois de retour ici, nous ferions comme si de rien n'était ?

- Je ne sais plus… Si peut être, mais bon ! Y'a pas un élève ! Les autres profs, on s'en fout !

- Tu t'en fous ! Pas moi !

- Bon… de toute façon, c'est pas vraiment le problème…

- Et c'est quoi le problème ? Demanda l'homme en s'asseyant.

- Bien… Y'en a plein à vrai dire… Répondit le jeune homme en prenant également place en face de son professeur de Potion.

- Hin hin… Je vois…

- Je vais commencer par le plus bête… Tout à l'heure j'ai surpris une conversation entre Royans et Machilis…

- Les professeurs Royans et machilis.

- Les PROFESSEURS Royans et Machilis… Et il était question de moi…

- Mais tout le monde parle de toi, Harry ! A Poudlard tout du moins…

- Comment ça ?

- Bien disons que tous les professeurs présent ici sont là pour toi ! Tu leur gâche leurs vacances ! C'est compréhensible…

- Hum… Peut être, mais là c'est différent ! Royans… Enfin, le PROFESSEUR Royans…

- C'est bon, n'exagère pas trop…

- Ha ha ! Enfin Royans disait que j'étais trop jeune pour je ne sais pas quoi, et qu'il n'y pouvait rien, que c'était comme ça !

Rogue regarda son élève comme s'il était un alien.

- Et, en anglais, qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

- Te moque pas ! Je te dis ce que j'ai entendu !

- Et ça ne veut strictement rien dire…

- Bah c'est bien là le problème ! J'aimerais bien comprendre !

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, je mènerai une petite enquête !

- Vraiment ? Tu ferais ça ?

- Si je te le dis !

Harry soupira de contentement.

- Autre chose ? Demanda le professeur en sortant un immense dossier de son bureau.

- Euh… Oui… Dumbledore t'as dis pour mes cours particuliers avec MacGonagall ?

- Tu parle de ton apprentissage d'animagus ? Répondit celui-ci en fouillant dans ses dossiers.

- Je vois que monsieur le directeur sait garder un secret… Enfin oui, c'est de ça que je parle !

- Te fais pas de soucis, il ne l'a dit à personne d'autre…

- Sans doute… Bon, je voulais te mettre au courant, mais vu que c'est déjà fait… C'est quoi ça ?

- Ça ? C'est ce que je compte faire entre dans vos petites tête blondes cette année ! Répondit-il en agitant le gros dossier sous le nez de son élève.

- Tout ça ?

- Oui, tout ça… Il y a également quelques cours de défense contre les force du mal…

- J'oubliais que tu devais remplacer Rémus de temps à autre…

- Tu as l'air enchanté d'apprendre la nouvelle…

- Disons que si tu fais tes cours comme la dernière fois, y'a pas de quoi sauter au plafond !

- Hum… Bah reste par terre alors !

- Oh non ! T'es pas sympa ! Recommence pas !

- Je suis pas censé être « sympa » je te rappelle ! Je donnerai mes cours comme je le voudrais !

Harry regarda son professeur se lever et ranger la pile de dossiers dans son armoire, sortant de celle-ci par la même occasion la Gazette du Sorcier du jour.

- Tiens, lis-ça, ça devrait t'intéresser !

Harry saisit l'article et lu le gros titre :

- Un nouveau match de Quidditch cette semaine… Il va y avoir un match ?

- Je vois que tu sais lire !

- Mais c'est super ! Et c'est samedi ! On est quoi là ?

- Mardi…

- Super !

- L'Angleterre affrontera la France… La dernière fois, nous nous sommes fais battre ! Cette année, on prend notre revanche ! Espérons qu'on ne perde pas de nouveau…

- Ils disent que l'attrapeur de l'équipe d'Angleterre, Terry Marshall est décédé la semaine dernière, 2 jours après sa chute de 34 mètres, durant un entraînement. Le match à faillit être annulé, mais ils ont trouvé un remplaçant récemment… un certain Mathew Robinson.

- Ah ? J'ai entendu parler de lui… On le dit assez bon…

- Les billets seront en vente trois jours avant le match de samedi… Donc mercredi ! Donc demain ! C'est super !

- Hop hop hop ! J'ai l'impression que tu te vois déjà dans les gradins…

- Euh bah…

Harry rougit. C'est vrai qu'il s'y voyait déjà…

- Tu oublies peut être un léger détail…

-Je suis coincé ici…

- Ouais ! 10 points pour Gryffondor !

- Mais je… je veux y aller !

- Ça j'en doute pas !

- Je m'en fiche ! Dumbledore peut bien m'accorder un jour sans cours ! Ça me fera pas de mal !

- Et tu compte t'y prendre comment ? Demanda Rogue.

- Bien…

Harry mis son point sous son menton, comme il le faisait souvent lorsqu'il réfléchissait… Il se souvint alors d'une discussion qu'il avait eut avec son directeur :

_« Je vous arrête tout de suite ! Si vous m'avez fait venir ici afin que vous me remerciez de ce que j'ai fait pour Neville tout à l'heure, ce n'était vraiment pas la peine ! Je n'attend pas des remerciements de la part d'un personne qui à reçut une morale d'un elfe de maison. Si vous vouliez me dire merci, il fallait le dire au bon moment… Mais maintenant, ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment, le bon, il est passé depuis longtemps ! S'était-il emporté._

_Je comprends tout à fait, Harry. Et je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir remercier de tes actes tout à l'heure. Nous étions tous tellement inquiets pour Neville que nous sommes tous allés à l'infirmerie sans demander le reste… Avait répondu avec calme Albus Dumbledore._

_Le professeur Royans accompagné déjà Nev' à l'infirmerie… Je pense que, combien étiez-vous ? 7 ? Je penses que 7 personnes c'est bien trop pour accompagner Nev', vous ne croyez pas ? Honnêtement, cela vous aurez pris 2 seconde de dire merci ! Neville ne serait certainement pas mort avec deux secondes de retard à l'infirmerie ! _

_Je le sais bien Harry… Je suis vraiment désolé. Quoiqu'il en soit, les autres professeurs on pensaient que, afin de se faire tous pardonner, nous te remercions d'une autre façon. Un cadeau d'excuse, si tu préfère._

_Vraiment ? Qu'elle chance… Et vous me proposez quoi ?_

_Ce que tu veux ! Harry ! Ce que tu veux !_

_Ce que je veux ? Vraiment ? Génial… Mais qu'est-ce que je veux au juste ?_

_N'y a t-il pas quelque chose que tu aimerais qu'on face ? Qu'on t'offre ? _

_…_

_Pour ce que vous me proposez, si cela ne vous dérange pas, je préfère attendre. Je ne veux rien dans l'immédiat. _

_Très bien ! Lorsque tu voudras absolument quelque chose, demande moi, il te le sera accordé ! »_

Harry sourit en repensant à cela.

- A quoi penses-tu ? Demande Rogue, les sourcils froncés.

- Mon cher Severus, samedi, je serais assis à la meilleure place que possède les gradins du terrain de Quidditch, parole de Potter…

* * *

**POV Draco :**

Le silence régnait à présent dans la salle sombre. Il faisait froid, horriblement froid… Aussi froid que pouvait l'être un cadavre… Une étrange ambiance reposait dans la salle carrée…

Dans la pénombre, seule quelques taches rouges sur le sol luisaient à cause des minces filets de lumières qui émanés de torches posées aux coins des murs…

Au centre de ce spectacle étrange reposaient deux corps… Aucun d'eux ne bougeaient… Ils semblaient morts… Et ils l'étaient… ou du moins, l'un d'eux l'était réellement… L'autre semblait souffrir… Il avait mal au cœur… mal à cause de l'épée tranchante profondément enfouie dans son cœur. Il respirait faiblement, son ventre se soulevant et s'abaissant au rythme lent et faible de sa respiration. Son corps baignait dans son propre sang…

Lentement, le jeune homme blond tourna son regard sans vie vers son sosie, allongé non loin de lui, les yeux clos… Il tenait encore, bien qu'il soit mort, son épée dans ses mains. Épée qu'il s'était lui-même enfoncé dans son cœur.

Un sourire mauvais apparut sur les lèvres du vainqueur. Il souriait… Ou plutôt riait d'un rire froid, une rire à vous glacer les sens… Il semblait fou, avoir perdu la raison… Peut être à cause de la douleur, de la fatigue… ou bien est-il simplement heureux d'avoir tué cet ennemi…

Avec énormément de difficulté, le jeune homme retira l'épée qui était toujours planté dans son cœur, une horrible grimace apparaissant alors sur son beau visage. Il regarda l'épée un petit moment, regardant plus particulièrement son propre sang recouvrir la lame scintillante… Puis, avec beaucoup de courage, se leva tant bien que mal. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'autre garçon, son épée toujours bien en main, et sans aucune délicatesse, retira celle que le vaincu avait toujours en lui, et balança les deux armes derrière lui. Il alla ramasser l'amulette qui était resté à quelques pas d'eux, relia les deux extrémités de la chaîne cassée en un nœud solide et se la passa autour du cou. Il attendit un petit moment avant que le miroir qui était dans la pièce au début reparaisse devant lui. Il regarda une dernière fois derrière lui, jeta un rapide coup d'œil au pauvre blond qui était mort, puis ramassa les deux épées avant de traverser la glace, toujours avec ce petit sourire mauvais au coin des lèvres…

* * *

Voili Voilou Voilàààààà !

Bisous à tous !

PtiteNinine

ps : et j'espère à bientot ! je me grouille pour la suite ! enfin je ferais ce que je peux !


	26. Chapitre 26

**Bonjour !  
****  
ça faisait longtemps hein ? Oui, je sais, je suis impardonnable. ça doit faire plusieurs mois maintenant que je n'ai rien posté, mais j'avou ne pas avoir beaucoup de temps, et j'étais en manque d'insparation. ça faisait longtemps que j'avais commençait ma fic, et il s'est bien passé 4 mois avant que je recommence à écrire. je vous le dit, c'est vraiment très difficile de reprendre, ou du moins pour moi.**

**Je m'excuse vraiment de tout ce retard, et j'espère que cette suite vous satisfera. C'est pas du top de chez top, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai été capable de faire. **

**Je voudrais aussi remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews pendant mon absence et je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs de ma fic ! **

**Enormes bisous à vous tous et bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**_POV Harry :_**

Harry jubilait sur place. Il était maintenant sûr d'aller au match de quidditch.

Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête, je me trompe ? Demande Rogue, amusé de l'état de son élève.

Tu te souviens quand j'ai aidé à sauver Neville ? Et que personne n'a pris la peine de me remercier ?

Tu pensais peut être que j'allais te féliciter devant tout le monde ? Demanda Rogue, amusé.

Non, ça je sais bien… enfin bref ! Dumbledore m'a dit que pour me remercier, il accepterai de faire ce que je lui demande ! Il peut pas me refuser ça !

Oui…

Bon ! Je te laisse, j'ai une petite visite à rendre à mon très cher Directeur !

Harry sauta de sa chaise et couru vers la porte du bureau du professeur de potion.

Quel enthousiasme ! S'écria Rogue à son élève.

Que veux-tu, mon cher Severus ? Le quidditch, c'est toute ma vie !Je te retrouve tout à l'heure… Ah ! Non, attends ! Euh… C'est pas marrant d'y aller tout seul… tu veux venir ?

Euh… et bien… Je ne dis pas non ! Mais fait en sorte que personne ne sache que je suis avec toi !

Ok ! Alors à tout à l'heure !

Harry sortit en courant dans le couloir et monta le plus vite qu'il le pu les quatre étages qui le séparé de son directeur.

Rhaa ! J'ai encore oublié le mot de passe ! C'était quoi déjà ?

Stupide !

Harry se retourna et fit face une fois de plus à Érick Royans. Décidément, il était toujours à proximité.

Hey ! Je vous permet pas de m'insulter !

Je ne t'insulte pas ! C'est le mot de passe, rétorqua Royans, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Harry regarda la statue qui menait au bureau du directeur se pousser et laisser place à l'escalier en colimaçon.

Je… ah oui ! Maintenant que vous le dites, ça me revient.

Ha ha ! Bon, allez, je te laisse. Hagrid m'a invité à prendre le thé chez lui !

À cette heure ?

Oui… Bon, je reconnais que c'est pas une heure pour le thé, mais bon ! A plus tard !

Harry lui sourit et monta l'escalier. Il fut surpris de voir le directeur en descendre.

Ah ! Harry ! J'allais aux toilettes ! Tu voulais me parler ?

Euh… et bien oui, mais… Vous pouvez vous rendre aux toilettes maintenant, si vous voulez, je peux attendre.

Non, non ! Allez, viens !

Dumbledore se retourna et remonta les escalier, suivit du brun. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés en haut, le directeur s'installa dans son fauteuil et attendit que son élève préféré prenne la parole.

Voilà, commença Harry, vous vous souvenez m'avoir dit que vous feriez quelque chose pour moi ? En remerciement pour avoir aidé Neville ?

Oui, oui, bien sûr… Et tu a trouvé ce que tu voulais ?

Oui, je voudrais, enfin, vous savez le match de quidditch qui a lieu dans quatre jours, samedi…

Tu veux y aller ?

Euh… oui.

Et bien… Oui ! Pourquoi pas ! Tu ne rateras qu'une journée de cours particuliers, ce n'est pas bien grave ! Mais, Harry, je veux que quelqu'un t'accompagne.

Le professeur Rogue veut bien m'accompagner !

Avec Severus ? J'aurais plutôt pensé que tu aurais pu y aller avec la famille Weasley…

Ils y vont ! Demanda Harry, ravi de savoir qu'il allait revoir ses amis.

Oui, Arthur m'a demandé s'il serait possible que je leur obtienne des places pour eux et Miss Granger.

Magnifique ! Je pourrais les voir alors !

Du moment que tu ne vas voir personne d'autre…

Merci beaucoup professeur ! Vous ne pouviez pas me faire plus plaisir ! Merci, merci, mille fois merci !

Dumbledore regarda le jeune homme brun laisser exploser sa joie, une petite lumière brillant dans ses yeux bleus.

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

John MacDyllan s'était assoupi. Il était allongé de tout son long sur le canapé poussiéreux de la vieille chambre du Lord Noir. Un très léger ronflement émanait de son gros nez. Profondément endormi, il ne vit ni n'entendit le miroir d'argent qui venait d'apparaître dans la pièce, en émettant un petit « pouf ». Il y eu un moment où rien ne se passa, puis quelques minutes après, un jeune homme blond sortit de la glace, deux épées ruisselantes de sang en main.

Il jeta les deux armes à terre, ignorant superbement le fait que le boucan qu'elles firent en touchant le sol pouvait réveiller l'endormi, prit une chaise et alla s'asseoir face à la cheminée dans laquelle crépitait un bon feu. Les coudes sur les genoux, la tête reposant sur ses deux mains blanches jointes l'une à l'autre, Draco Malfoy repensait à son étrange comportement face à l'ennemi. Il avait était tellement heureux de vaincre ce double-Draco qu'il en avait rit. Seulement il avait du le tuer pour cela… Et Draco s'était toujours refusé de faire ce que son père faisait depuis des années… Tuer… Il avait toujours refusé de suivre les traces de ses parents, toujours… Seulement, pourquoi avait-il alors accepté d'apprendre les sortilèges impardonnables ? Pourquoi n'avait-il donc pas eut la force de dire « non » à Voldemort le jour où il lui a demandé s'il accepté de devenir Mangemort… Était-il lâche au point de dire « oui » à tout… Et aujourd'hui, comble de tout, il avait tuer quelqu'un. Et cela lui avait plu… Il avait apprécier prendre la vie de ce jeune homme en tout point identique à lui…

Est-ce que j'ai fais ça, inconsciemment, en pensant que j'allais me tuer moi ? Avais-je envi de mourir à ce moment là ? Est-ce que j'ai pensé que le tuer me tuerais en même temps…

Draco murmura ces mots à voix basse. Il était troublé. Non, cela n'était pas ça ! Il n'avait pas envi de mourir ! Il secoua fébrilement sa tête et pensa à autre chose…

Ou bien… Oui, ça ne peut qu'être que ça ! J'ai fait ça uniquement par ultime défense ! C'était lui ou moi, et dans ces cas là, mieux vaut lui que moi… Oui, c'est ça ! Voilà !

Respirant profondément, il essaya de se convaincre lui-même que c'était pour cela, car en réalité, Draco craignait fortement qu'il n'est en lui le sang de meurtrier de ses parents… Et s'il était tout aussi dangereux ?

Draco !

Aaaah ! Cria Draco, se redressant d'un bond de sa chaise. John ! Tu m'as fait peur !

Je vois ça, répondit le désormais réveillé professeur MacDyllan, Mangemort attitré depuis 20 ans. Excuse-moi, mais je dois reconnaître que je suis agréablement surpris de voir ici et en vie !

Draco sourit lentement. Oui, il était en vie, il avait réussi… Il était désormais Mangemort… Pas le petit Mangemort qu'il était jusqu'à maintenant qui se contentait d'apprendre à lancer des sortilèges de magie noire ou qui assistait à des missions sans rien faire. Il était maintenant un véritable Mangemort… Un Mangemort dressé à tuer, à obéir à son maître, comme un vulgaire chien de chasse…

Tu vas pouvoir me montrer comment tu te débrouille à tuer !

Maintenant ?

John parut surprit.

Bien sûr maintenant ! Ça ne te fais pas plaisir ? Demanda MacDyllan suspicieux.

Et bien si ! Mais… je viens juste de tuer mon adversaire et euh…

Draco ! Tu es un Mangemort maintenant ! Ne me dit pas que tu ne supporte pas tuer des gens ! Draco… Le Maître te tuerais…

Je sais… Mais rassure-toi, j'aime… enfin, avoir tuer mon adversaire… enfin, cela ne m'a pas dérangé, au contraire… et justement, c'est ça qui m'inquiète… avoir le plaisir de tuer…

Je vois… C'est inquiétant au début, je le reconnaît. Bon, mais là, je vais juste te demander de tuer une souris tu sais ?

Draco rigola à cette dernière réplique.

Ha ! Ha ! Oui, dans ce cas là ça va ! Mais ne me demande pas de tuer quelqu'un pour le moment.

C'est pas à moi de faire ça, c'est au Maître… Tu sais déjà ce qu'il ta demandé de faire… Tu as deux semaines pour te préparer à accomplir cette mission…

Draco cessa de rire en pensant à son parrain qu'il aller devoir détruire. Peut être avait-il apprécier tuer le deuxième Draco, mais il n'allait sûrement pas aimer tuer son parrain. Et peut être même n'allait-il pas aimé tuer toutes les autres personnes qu'il allait devoir tuer… L'autre Draco était un ennemi, c'était différent…

Voilà la souris !

John était sorti de la pièce et venait de rentrer de nouveau à l'intérieur sans que le blond ne l'eut remarqué. Il tenait dans sa main une cage dans laquelle se trouvait la petite souris blanche qui avait du danser l'autre jour par ordre de Draco.

Tu le fais quand tu te sens prêt, Draco…

John posa la cage sur le canapé, et attendit, les bras croisé, en regardant son élève.

Draco prit lentement sa baguette, regarda la petite souris courir d'un bout à l'autre de la cage, semblant prendre conscience de la situation dans laquelle elle était, puis le jeune homme leva sa baguette et prononça les Mots…

Un jet de lumière verte jaillit de l'extrémité de la baguette en bois de l'adolescent pour atteindre le petit être, qui tomba, raide, sur la paille sèche qui était au fond de la cage. Draco rabaissa son bras lentement, avala une bouchée de salive qui eut beaucoup de mal à passer dans sa gorge, et se tourna vers MacDyllan :

Je crois que je vais rentrer maintenant.

Ah ? Euh, oui, pas de problème. En tous les cas, félicitation ! Monsieur Malefoy, vous êtes dorénavant un jeune Mangemort attitré !

Merci beaucoup… Salut !

Draco partit en direction de la porte, saisit sa cape en passant, puis sortit tout en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il courut jusqu'au hall d'entrée où ses parents l'avaient quittés juste avant sa mission et s'arrêta là. Il regarda autour de lui. Une vingtaine de Mangemorts encapuchonnés le regardé, certains se murmuraient des choses en pointant « discrètement » le jeune homme du doigt.

La respiration de Draco s'accéléra. Rapidement, il mit sa cape sur ses épaules et enfila sa capuche, puis il sortit en trombe dans le grand jardin de la maison des Jedusor. N'ayant aucun moyen de rentrer chez lui, il resta là, assis sur les marches, jusqu'à 23 heures au soir où son père était venu voir s'il s'en était sortit. Il rentrèrent ensuite au Manoir, Lucius fier comme un paon, Draco muet comme une carpe…

* * *

**_POV Harry :_**

Quatre jours passèrent où Harry suivit ses cours quotidiens tout à fait normalement… Ou plus exactement ce qui devenait normal aux yeux du jeune homme qui était habitué à en voir de toutes les couleurs, mais qui pourrait sembler bien étrange aux yeux des autres. Ses cours avec le professeur MacGonagall avançaient plutôt bien, Harry arrivait désormais à transformer sa peau en peau de serpent. Une magnifique peau argentée. Ses cours avec le professeur Machilis étaient tout autant farfelus qu'avant, et Harry avait quand même, entre deux bizarreries de son professeurs, réussi à apprendre un sort de transparence, qui rend invisible un objet ou une personne pendant une minute, et un sort de trouble-vue, qui comme son nom l'indique, trouble la vue de son adversaire qui se retrouve incapable de viser correctement lorsqu'il lance un sort.

En ce qui concerne ses cours avec le professeur Royans, cela était beaucoup plus différent. Harry aimait beaucoup apprendre le duel à l'épée, où il s'avère qu'il fut extrêmement doué, mais il se trouva une nouvelle passion dans ce qu'on appelle le « corps à corps » qui consiste tout simplement à se battre à main nue avec son adversaire.

En effet, malgré ses précédentes réticences, le brun avait finalement accepté le fait qu'il était attiré par les hommes… Et plus particulièrement par son professeur de Duel. Et, avec la plus grande satisfaction du jeune homme, il avait découvert que ce dernier ne lui était pas indifférent. Alors qu'ils venaient tous les deux de se battre, ils s'étaient laissé tomber au sol d'épuisement. Harry était allongé de ton son long par terre, essayant de reprendre du mieux qu'il pouvait sa respiration. Érick, lui, s'était assis à ses côté et le regardait calmement, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Et, alors qu'Harry fermé les yeux depuis un petit moment, il sentit quelque chose se poser sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit ses yeux de surprise et vit avec satisfaction que son professeur préféré était penché sur lui, le rouge aux joues, et qu'il l'embrassait. Et avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de répondre à celui-ci, Royans s'était redressé et avait attendu avec angoisse la réaction du jeune homme. Harry n'avait rien dit, s'étant contenté de sourire pour rassurer Érick, et celui-ci lui avait rendu son sourire.

Harry souriait en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé par la suite. Il s'était à son tour penché vers l'homme et l'avait à son tour embrassé. D'un baiser passionné dont le professeur n'avait pu résister bien longtemps avant d'y répondre. Royans l'avait ensuite regardé longtemps dans les yeux avant de lui murmurer un léger « je t'aime » au creux de son oreille, il lui avait ensuite répondu la même chose, et avait du se quitter précipitamment ensuite, le professeur MacGonagall étant venu le chercher pour son cours.

Tu es prêt Harry ?

Harry sursauta en entendant ces mots. Il regarda à sa droite et vit Severus, les bras croisés, appuyé contre le mur, qui semblait visiblement agacé.

Je te demande pardon ? Demanda le jeune homme, qui ne comprenait pas de quoi son professeur lui parlé.

Je te demande si tu es prêt ? Le portoloin censé nous emmener au match part dans 3 minutes, et il serait bien que tu l'es en main à ce moment là. Tu n'est pas pressé de revoir tes amis ?

Le match ! Mince ! J'avais oublié !

Oublié ? Harry, depuis hier tu saute de joie à chaque fois qu'on prononce le mot match, ou le mot Quidditch !

Bon, et bien, qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour partir ?

Rogue soupira en levant les bras au ciel, et tendis une vieille boite de conserve à Harry qui la saisie à une extrémité, l'autre moitié étant tenue par le professeur. Ni une, ni deux, Harry se sentit aspiré dans une sorte de trou noir, puis tomber brutalement sur une pelouse humide.

Merdeuh !

Hum ! Si tu essayais de rester poli ?

Je déteste les portoloins !

Je dirais que c'est surtout que tu n'es pas doué pour les atterrissages ! Regarde-moi ! Debout ! Intact, tranquille…

Oui, oui, bon, ça va… Je reconnais que je ne suis pas doué pour le portoloin…

Et la poudre de cheminette…

J'avoue ! La poudre de cheminette aussi…

Et les potions !

Oui, bon ben c'est bon, maintenant… Euh… Hey ! Regarde là-bas ! C'est Hermione !

Ah, Miss Je-sais-tout, merveilleux…

Harry voulu courir rejoindre sa meilleure amie lorsqu'il sentit la poigne puissante du maître de potion le saisir brusquement par la bras.

Quoi, encore ? Demande Harry.

Allô ! Monsieur Je-ne-dois-absolument-pas-me-faire-remarquer… T'oublierai pas un détail ?

Casquette ? Suggéra Harry, un petit sourire innocent sur le visage.

Ouais, tiens !

Rogue sortie de sa poche une casquette verte bouteille… Casquette que Harry connaissait bien :

Hey ! Mais c'est MA casquette ! C'est Ron qui me l'a offerte à mon anniversaire !

C'est bon, c'est le directeur qui me la donné !

Et en plus il fouille mes affaires !

Disons plutôt les elfes de maisons… sans doute Dobby…

Pff !

Harry mis sa casquette sur sa tête, cachant du mieux qu'il le put sa cicatrice avec des mèches de cheveux, et se dirigea enfin vers son amie qui semblait attendre quelqu'un, suivit de Severus.

Hermione !

La jeune fille se retourna et fit un énorme sourire à son ami, malgré les larmes qui inondées son beau visage.

Salut Harry ! Comment vas-tu ?

'Mione ? Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

Hermione essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main et répondit brusquement :

Oh ! Harry ! Je suis tellement désolée !

Désolée de quoi ?

Pour Ron ! Tu sais… enfin nan, tu sais pas ! Oh ! Harry ! L'autre jour, avec Ron, on est allé se promener au chemin de Traverse ! Et on y a croisé Draco Malfoy ! On s'est disputé, tu sais, comme d'habitude, Ron a voulu prendre ma défense et lui a décroché un coup de poing…

Ron a frappé Malfoy ? Joli !

Harry, c'est pas marrant, écoute donc la suite, veux-tu ! Tu connais Malfoy ? Il a voulu se venger ! Alors, il a lancer quelque chose à Ron, un genre de truc rouge, on a pas vu ce que c'était. Par reflex, je pense, Ron l'a attrapé ! Et depuis, Harry, depuis Ron est aveugle ! J'arrive pas à…

QUOI !

Chut, Harry ! Moins fort ! Oui, Ron est aveugle ! Malfoy m'a dit qu'il existait un antidote ! J'ai cherché, Harry, je te jure que j'ai cherché ! Mais j'ai rien trouvé ! Il faudrait que j'aille à la réserve de Poudlard, c'est sûr ! Il n'y a que là que je pourrais trouver quelque chose, mais je ne peux pas tant que je ne serait pas à Poudlard ! Harry, Ron est malheureux ! Il était tellement heureux de voir ce match et à cause de moi…

Chut ! Chut ! 'Mione ! Tu n'y es pour rien, ok ? Si il y a un responsable, c'est Malfoy ! Où est Ron ?

Avec son père ! Je me suis éloignée d'eux, je voulais pas qu'ils me voient pleurer… Voir Ron aussi triste, ça me fais mal Harry…

'Mione, je te promet qu'une fois à Poudlard, j'irai faire des recherches à la Réserve ! Severus, tu veux bien ?

Rogue, qui jusqu'à maintenant n'avait rien dit s'approcha de son élève, et lui fit signe que oui de la tête.

Merci ! Et je demanderai à Érick… Royans, mon professeur de Duel de nous aider aussi !

Oh ! Harry ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse qu'on soit ami ! Tu es le meilleur ami qu'on puisse espérer avoir ! S'exclama Hermione en lui sautant au cou, laissant couler sur ses joues ses dernières larmes.

N'en fait pas trop non plus, Hermione ! C'est normal que je fasse ça !

On ferait mieux d'aller les rejoindre, maintenant, dit Rogue en attrapant Harry par les épaules et en l'entraînant un peu plus loin, suivit d'Hermione.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe Severus ? Demanda le brun, intrigué par l'attitude son professeur.

Oh, rien de grave… Je pensais juste que Weasley sera content de te voir… Enfin, de t'entendre… Aïeuh !

Harry venait de donner un coup de coude dans les côtes de son maître de potion.

C'est vraiment pas malin de dire ça ! Oh ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ?

Hermione tourna la tête dans la direction que montrait Harry. Elle y vit trois sorciers, dont deux qui dirigeaient un brancard dans lequel était allongé le troisième.

Ce ne serait pas l'attrapeur de notre équipe ? Demande Rogue.

Je ne sais pas, je le connais pas… Il est blessé ?

Venez, on va voir ! Dit Hermione.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois en courant vers les trois hommes. L'un d'eux les vit s'approcher, et fit signe à l'autre de s'arrêter.

On peut vous aider ? Demanda l'homme qui les avait vu s'approcher.

Bonjour, je suis Severus Rogue, professeur de Potion à Poudlard. C'est bien l'attrapeur de l'équipe d'Angleterre, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui… Il est tombé de son balai pendant l'entraînement. Une chute de 25 mètres de haut. Il a plusieurs os cassés…

Vous êtes professeur de potion, vous dites, c'est bien cela ? Demanda l'autre sorcier. Vous pourriez peut être venir avec nous ? Notre aide soignant n'est pas encore arrivé, peut être que vous pourriez nous aider à le soigner ? Avec une quelconque potion ?

Et bien…

Rogue regarda Harry et Hermione qui lui firent signe de la tête.

Très bien, je vous accompagne.

Harry regarda son professeur s'éloigner, avant de s'écrier :

Et pour la match ? Vous avez un remplaçant ?

Un des hommes s'arrêta :

Non, nous n'en avons pas… j'ai bien peur qu'il ne faille annuler le match…

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

Allons, Draco ! Dépêches-toi !

J'arrive père.

Draco accéléra le pas, suivant son père sur le terrain de Quidditch d'Angleterre. Celui-ci allait de ce pas vers Monsieur Goyle, qui travaillait au Ministère , au services des sports. À ses côtés se tenaient Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle.

Salut, Dray ! Le saluèrent-ils.

Salut les gars.

Draco ? Appela son père. Je vais rester ici parler avec Goyle, vous n'avez qu'à aller faire un tour en attendant.

Bien père… Venez vous deux !

Le blond parti en avant, suivit de ses deux acolytes. Au moment où ils sortirent du terrain, Drago vit avec horreur Pansy Parkinson, accompagnée de son amie, Millicent Bulstrode.

Oh non…

Hey ! Dray !

Draco se retourna, pour voir qui venait de l'appeler. Il vit en même temps Pansy lever la tête en entendant son surnom.

Derrière le blond courrait le dénommé Blaise Zabini, suivit d'un petit garçon qui lui ressemblait énormément.

Hey, Blaise… Salut !

Salut vieux ! Salut les gars ! Salua Blaise à l'encontre de Draco, Crabbe et Goyle.

DRAGUICHOUUUUUUUUU !

Pansy…

Désolée ! Je voulais dire : DRAGOOO !

Drago se donna une claque mentale. Cette fille pouvait vraiment être agaçante.

Et bien, et bien… Nous voilà tous réunis ! Intéressant, murmura Millicent Bulstrode.

Drago, lui, regardait le petit garçon qui tenait Blaise par son pantalon. Il regardait le Mangemort d'une drôle de façon…

C'est qui ce morveux ?

Ce morveux, comme tu dis, Draco, c'est mon imbécile de frère… Xavier. Mon père veut que je le surveille pendant qu'ils parlent à ton père et à ceux de Crabbe et Goyle.

Drago, tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'on a vu ! Tu me croira jamais, figure toi qu'on a vu Weasley et Granger avec toute la famille de rouquin, un peu plus loin là-bas ! Et, c'est la que tu ne me croiras pas, mais il paraît que Weasley est aveugle ! Enfin si j'ai bien compris ! S'exclama Pansy.

Drago se retourna, ainsi que Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle. Le sourire de la jeune fille disparu quand elle vit le manque de réaction de son « cher et tendre ».

Bah, euh… Je pensais que tu serais content d'apprendre ça…

Pansy… C'est moi qui est rendu la belette aveugle ! Tu ne m'apprends rien ! Mais faut pas trop se réjouire… Ce n'est malheureusement pas définitif ! Il existe un remède… Cependant, rien que l'idée de savoir qu'il ne verra pas le match me rend plus qu'heureux ! Et regardez ! Les joueurs vont commencer leur entraînement dans le terrain de quidditch ! On y retourne ?

Le petit groupe suivit alors son leader. Celui-ci marchait fièrement dans le stade et alla s'asseoir par terre, contre les tribunes. Ses camarades l'imitèrent et Blaise grogna quand son petit frère vint s'installer sur ses genoux.

Oooooh ! Comme vous êtes mignons tous les deux comme ça ! S'exclama Millicent.

Tais-toi toi !

Le petit Xavier lui, posa la tête sur le torse de son frère, puis se mit à sucer son pouce, tout en s'accrochant de l'autre main à la chemise de Blaise.

Adorables…

Pansy ! Tu la fermes aussi !

La jeune fille tira la langue à Blaise et regarda les joueurs de l'équipe monter sur leur balai pour ensuite s'élancer dans les airs. Draco lui, regardait l'attrapeur.

Il a pas l'air si bien que ça… J'ai vu mieux…

Il ouvrit grand les yeux quand il réalisa que la personne à qui il pensait en disant cela était Potter. Il avait beau ne pas l'apprécier, il savait reconnaître le talent quand il en voyait, et Potter était indéniablement le meilleur joueur de quidditch qu'il n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voir.

C'est bon, les mecs, on perd le match cette année, ça ne fait aucun doute…

Soit pas si défaitiste Goyle ! Dit Blaise en poussant son petit frère qui commençait à s'endormir.

La vache ! S'exclama alors Crabbe qui se leva d'un bond. Regardez ! Dit-il en pointant le ciel.

Tous les autres levèrent la tête, même le petit Xavier, et virent l'attrapeur en train de tomber.

Aaaaaaah ! S'exclama Pansy, en mettant ses mains devant le visage.

Faut faire quelque chose ! Dit Millicent.

Elle sortie sa baguette rapidement de sa poche, la pointa vers le joueur et s'exclama :

Wingardium Leviosa !

Le sort atteignit le joueur qui resta alors suspendu dans les airs, à 10 mètres au dessus du sol.

Milly… T'as toujours était nulle pour lancer ce sort… Commença Draco, mais il ne termina pas sa phrase quand il vit que l'attrapeur tomba de nouveau pour s'écraser au sol.

Oups ! Bah au moins, il n'aura fait qu'une chute de 10 mètres environ… Tenta de se justifier Millicent.

Oui, mais… Bullstrode ! Ton sort à augmenter la vitesse de sa chute ! S'écria Blaise, fou de rage, tandis que des sorciers se dirigeaient en courant vers le blessé.

Oh ! C'est bon, hein ! Je voulais juste l'aider !

Taisez-vous un peu !

Draco se leva et regarda ses camarades dans les yeux :

Vous vous rendez compte qu'on a plus d'attrapeur ! Le match va être annulé !

Oui… Mon père m'a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun remplaçant pour l'attrapeur… Acquiesça Gregory.

Va falloir qu'ils en trouve un vite fait dans toute la foule ! Ils ont pas le choix ! N'est-ce pas Draco ? Draco ?

Mais Draco n'écoutait plus. Il venait de voir son parrain courir accompagné d'un jeune homme avec une casquette verte. Tous deux se dirigeaient vers une Granger en larme. En voyant son parrain, Draco ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il allait devoir lui faire dans deux semaines. Ignorant superbement les autres, il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers son parrain.

Ses amis le regardèrent avant de décider de le suivre, quelques pas en arrière.

Quand Draco arriva enfin presque à niveau de son parrain, il vit celui-ci se retourner et le regarder dans les yeux. Alors que Draco lui fit un sourire pour le saluer, ce dernier se retourna précipitamment, attrapa les épaules du jeune homme qui l'accompagné et l'entraîna un peu plus loin, suivit de Granger qui était plus qu'étonné.

Le blond s'arrêta sur place, horriblement vexé. Pourquoi diable Severus l'avait-il ignoré et entraîner le jeune homme à la peau mâte. Et surtout, que faisait-il avec la Sang-de-Bourbe ? C'est alors qu'il compris ! Le garçon à la casquette ! C'était Potter ! Après tout, Severus était censé emmener Potter à Poudlard ! Il était chargé de le surveiller ! Et en ce moment, il protégeait le Survivant d'une quelconque attaque en venant avec lui voir le match ! Pour rien au monde Potter n'aurait raté un tel évènement ! Et celui-ci, s'il avait une casquette alors qu'il n'y avait pas une once de soleil, c'était uniquement pour qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas… Mais pourtant, Potter avait changé, il était méconnaissable… Draco eut soudain envi de courir après eux, afin de voir le nouveau Potter… Celui qui devait, d'après l'ange, être son âme sœur…

Ridicule ! S'exclama le blond à voix haute.

Potter ? Lui ? Ensemble ? Et puis quoi encore ! Et de toute façon, Draco n'était pas gay… n'est-ce pas ?

Draco ?

Ce dernier se retourna et vit ses amis le regarder.

Pourquoi t'es parti comme ça ?

Draco resta muet un moment avant de leur répondre à voix basse :

J'ai vu Potter…

* * *

**_POV Harry :_**

Hermione marchait aux côtés de son ami, l'entraînant vers la famille Weasley qui devaient se trouver quelques part parmi les nombreuses tente plantaient ici et là, comme lors de la 4ème année. D'un côté du terrain, d'énormes drapeaux français, de couleur bleue, blanche et rouge, étaient planté dans la sol. Des minis Tour Eiffel magiquement animée, de sorte à ce qu'elles clignotent, jonchées le sol de part et d'autre. Deux enfants s'arrêtèrent devant les deux amis, et parlèrent en français :

_- Bonjour ! _Dit le plus petit. _Vous aussi vous soutenez la France ?_

Harry, qui ne comprenait strictement rien à cette langue regarda Hermione. Elle avait en effet passé ses vacances une année en France. Elle semblait avoir compris l'enfant, et lui répondit avec l'accent anglais :

_- Bonjour ! Nous sommes anglais, et nous sommes pour l'Angleterre._

Les deux enfants, non satisfait d'avoir des supporters de l'équipe adverse face à eux sortirent deux pistolets à eaux version sorciers et les arrosèrent. L'eau qui en sortait devenant bleu, rouge, vert et jaune à intervalle régulier.

Harry et Hermione rirent et partirent en courant vers les tantes aux couleur de l'angleterre.

Qu'est-ce que tu leur à dit ? Demanda Harry alors qu'ils cherchaient des yeux la tante des Weasley.

Oh ! J'ai dit une phrase très simple, je ne connais pas tout les mots français. Mais ils nous ont demandé si on soutenait la France, et je leur ai répondu que non. Ça n'a pas du leur plaire !

Ha ! Ha ! Non, pas trop !

Bon ! Allez vient, la tante de Ron et sa famille est là-bas !

Harry regarda la direction qu'elle désignée et vit une tante planté de travers, rafistolée en certains endroits.

Ah… Monsieur Weasley et toujours aussi doué…

Moui… Enfin, cette fois, il a réussi à allumer une allumette du premier coup !

Ha ! Ha !

Vous moquez pas ! Dit une voix amusée dans leur dos.

Harry se retourna, imité par Hermione. Derrière eux se tenait Ginny Weasley, la cadette de la famille, qui portait deux gros sceaux d'eau.

Tu vas bien Harry ?

Oui, Ginny très bien, merci ! Et toi ? Répondit le jeune homme en luiprenant un des sceau.

Merci ! Moi ça va ! Je m'inquiète pour Ron c'est tout. Hermione t'as raconté ?

Oui, je lui ai dit ! Répondit la jeune fille.

Venez, on va le voir, il est dans la tente.

Harry, qui portait un des sceau, suivit les deux filles et entra dans la tante. Il réalisa que ce n'était pas la même que la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Elle était beaucoup plus grande. En entrant, Harry s'était retrouvé dans un grand couloir de couleur jaune, et une dizaine de portes étaient alignées, de couleurs différentes. Sur la porte rose était inscrit : Ginny. Il y avait une porte verte pour les jumeaux. Une violette pour Ron. Une rouge pour Bill, une orange pour Charly. Une bleu pour Monsieur et Madame Weasley. Et plein d'autres portes blanches où était marqué : cuisine, toilettes, salle de bain, etc.… Harry vit aussi une porte, entre celle de Ron et celle des jumeaux, de couleur bordeaux, où était écrit : Percy. Un panneau indiqué que la porte était condamnée.

Percy n'est toujours pas revenu ?

Oh ! Si ! Seulement il n'a pas voulu venir avec nous ! Des choses plus importantes à faire au Ministère, comme nettoyer les chaudrons ensorcelé…

Et la porte condamnée ?

Une blague de Fred et George… Pour attirer les curieux… Sauf que, si tu entre, tu ressors couvert de furoncles… Papa essaye de trouver un contre-sort, mais y'a rien à faire… Répondit la rouquine.

Elle posa son sceau dans la cuisine, le brun en fit de même, et alla frapper à la porte violette. Personne ne répondit.

Entrez quand même, leur dit Ginny. Je vais aller me préparer à manger, j'ai une faim de loup ! Vous voulez quelque chose ?

Non merci, répondirent les deux amis.

Ginny parti donc et harry ouvrit lentement la porte de Ron. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils virent le rouquin assis sur son lit.

Ron ?

L'interpellé leva la tête et fixa devant lui, ne voyant rien. Harry sursauta en voyant le regard de son meilleur ami aussi vide.

Qui est là ?

Ce fut Hermione qui répondit :

Ron ! C'est moi Hermione, je suis avec Harry.

Salut vieux ! Ajouta Harry.

Harry ? Hey, mec ! Tu vas bien ?

Oui… Et toi ?

Oh, moi ! Tu vas pour le mieux, comme tu le vois !

Harry fit un petit sourire triste que seule Hermione pu voir et alla s'asseoir face à son ami. Pris d'un élan de compassion il attrapa les mains de son ami, qui les retira aussitôt.

Hey ! Harry ! Arrête ça, tu me prend pour qui ? Je suis pas une tapette !

Harry se raidit à ces mots. Le rouquin avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais Harry ne trouva pas goût à en rire.

Harry ?

Désolé, vieux… je… évite de me dire ça s'il te plait…

Hein ?

Oublie ! C'est… c'est rien…

Alors que Ron et Harry commencèrent à discuter entre eux de la mésaventure du roux et que le brun lui promettait de l'aider, Hermione elle regarda le brun d'un drôle de regard. Elle avait remarqué l'étrange réaction de son ami lorsque Ron avait parlé de « tapette », et elle avait bien vu le regard blesser de Harry… Un petit sourire apparut aux coins de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle en comprit la raison… Sourire qui disparu aussitôt. Harry était peut être gay, mais il n'essayait quand même pas de draguer Ron ? SON petit ami à ELLE !

… je me demande comment ça va se terminer… Tu sais pas toi, Hermy ?

Hein ? Quoi ?

Ron la regarda amusé :

Je sais que t'aime pas le quidditch, ma chérie, mais je te demandais si tu ne savais comment aller se passer le match ? Harry m'a dit qu'il n'y avait plus d'attrapeur ?

Oh…

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune fille lorsqu'il l'avait appelé « chérie ».

Bien, je pense qu'ils vont tenter de trouver un joueur suffisamment fort parmi les supporters pour continuer ! Ils ne peuvent pas annulé le match comme ça, il est beaucoup trop important ! Et connaissant les membres du Ministère des sports, ils refuseront de rembourser…

Harry !

Quoi Ron ? Demande Harry en entendant son ami l'appelé.

Non je veux dire… Harry t'es le meilleur attrapeur que j'ai jamais eut la chance de connaître et…

Je suis le seul que tu connaisse Ron, avec les autres des autres maisons.

Oui, bon, mais t'es le meilleur des quatre ! Pourquoi tu ne te porterais pas volontaire ?

Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, commença Hermione.

Hermione a raison, Ron ! N'oublie pas que je suis là incognito !

Et alors ? Invente-toi un nom ! Allez Harry ! Reconnaît que t'en rêve ! Jouer au quidditch sur un vrai terrain, entouré de milliers de spectateurs et de vrais joueurs professionnels !

C'est vrai que j'en rêve mais…

Oh allez ! S'il te plait !

Hermione, bien que contre l'idée, se mit à encourager également Harry, juste pour pouvoir voir le beau sourire qui illuminé le visage de son petit ami en cet instant. Harry comprit qu'il devait accepter. Son ami était triste et désespéré depuis plusieurs jours, et là, le sourire lui était revenu.

Ok, Ron, je vais tenter le coup… Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi !

* * *

**_POV Draco :_**

Blaise regardait son meilleur ami la bouche grande ouverte, tenant tant bien que mal son petit frère dans les bras. Pansy elle, regardait de part et d'autre autour d'elle en répétant des «Où ça ? Où ça ? ». Milicent, Crabbe et Goyle, eux, attendant patiemment la suite.

Draco… Tu as vu Potter… et tu reste là sans rien dire ? Demanda Blaise.

Je… Disons que j'ai compris que c'était lui une fois qu'il était parti…

Où ça ? Où ça ? Demandait encore Pansy.

Comment ça après qu'il soit parti ? Demanda une nouvelle fois le brun qui lui servait de meilleur ami.

Je… Bien au début, j'ai vu Rogue. Vous savez, mon parrain, et accessoirement notre professeur de potions… J'ai voulu aller le voir, mais dès qu'il ma repéré, il a attraper un mec par les épaules et la éloigné de moi… Y'avait aussi la Sang-de-Bourbe qui suivait… J'ai compris que le gars en question, avec la casquette qui cachait son visage, c'était Potter… Enfin, ça me semble logique que ce soit lui…

Alors, ça veut dire qu'on part à la chasse au Potter ? Demanda Goyle plein d'espoir.

Où ça ? Je vois personne ! S'impatienta Pansy qui n'écoutait strictement rien et qui continuait de chercher.

Pansy ? Dit Millicent.

T'es sûr que t'as pas des hallucinations Dray-chou parce que je vois pas où Potter est…

Pansy ! S'écria Millicent Bulstrode.

Quoi !

Potter est parti depuis longtemps !

Oh… Ça vous ennuierez pas de prévenir ?

Pff ! Bon, pour répondre à ta question Goyle, J'ai pas franchement envi de lui courir après aujourd'hui…

Mais Draco, ta mission ? Demande Zabini.

Écoutez, je suis là pour voir le match, pas courir après un binoclard ! Si je retombe dessus, ok, je tente quelque chose…

Opération : ami-ami avec les Griffondor ! S'exclama Crabbe.

Quoi ?

Bah, c'est ce que tu nous avez demandé à ta réunion, faire semblant de s'entendre avec les lions… sans pour autant devenir bons amis. Expliqua Pansy.

Ah ! Oui, oui, c'est vrai… Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ? Demanda le beau blond en désignant un attroupement de supporters.

On va voir ! S'exclama le petit Xavier. Hein ? Blaise, dis ! On y va voir ?

Allons, Blaise, tu ne voudrais pas faire pleurer ton cher petit frère ? Demanda Draco sarcastiquement en commençant à avancer vers la petite foule, suivit des autres, sauf de Blaise, qui marmonna un « gnagnagna, cher petit frère, ça reste à voir ! ». Puis, poussait par son cadet, il rejoignit les autres à pas lents.

La foule n'était constitué que d'hommes, à part 3 filles, dont Pansy et Millicent. La troisième était Granger. En la regardant, Draco réalisa qu'elle tenait par la main un grand rouquin qui portait des lunettes noires.

Hey, les gars ! Regardez qui nous avons à côté ! Granger et la belette aveugle !

Les autres ricanèrent et reportèrent ensuite leur attention au centre de la foule où les membres de l'équipe de quidditch d'Angleterre était regroupée. L'un d'eux, le capitaine de l'équipe, Josh Stewart, prit la parole :

Bonjour à tous ! Comme certains le savent peut être déjà, notre attrapeur Mathew Robinson a fait une chute de balai. Il n'a rien de bien grave, mais il doit garder le lit quelques jours. Le match commençant dans une heure, il nous faut vite un remplaçant, c'est pourquoi je demande à tous les volontaires qui ont des capacités sportives au quidditch, et plus particulièrement comme attrapeur, cela va de soit, de venir avec moi immédiatement sur le terrain nous montrer de quoi vous êtes capable, et de prendre la place de Mathew aujourd'hui.

A la suite de ça, il y eu un grand brouhaha qui attira encore plus de monde. Et en moins de deux, plusieurs personnes partirent à la suite de l'équipe de quidditch sur le terrain.

Hey ! Dray, tu pourrais tenter ta chance ! S'extasia Gregory.

Qui ça ? Moi ? Sans façon !

Oh, dommage…

Par contre, je vous propose d'aller assister aux élections ! Je vous pari 15 galions que la moitié s'est porté volontaire, mais n'a jamais pratiquer le poste d'attrapeur de sa vie !

Pour 15 galions, je dis pas non ! S'enthousiasma Blaise.

Et le comité de Serpentard parti à la suite des autres, les rattrapant assez vite, et allèrent s'installer dans les gradins encore vides.

Je rêve où ya la Sang-de-Bourbe et la belette là-bas ? Demanda Pansy en se redressant.

Me dites pas que Granger sait voler !

Je l'ai jamais vu sur un balai, répondit Millicent. C'est peut être Weasley…

M'étonnerai… Il voit rien du tout !

C'est pas pour eux qu'ils sont là, les coupa Draco. Regardez devant eux…

Les autres regardèrent devant le couple et vire un grand jeune homme à la peau mate, portant une casquette sur la tête.

Non… C'est Potter ce grand mec ?

Ouais, Blaise, c'est lui…

Il était pas plus petit avant ? Questionna Crabbe.

Si… Non, mais je rêve, il va pas tenter sa chance quand même ?

Draco eut alors envi de tenter lui aussi sa chance. Si Potter le faisait pourquoi pas lui ? Mais il renonça bien vite à l'idée… Il n'avait pas vraiment envi de jouer, et il le savait, s'il essayait, il perdrait contre Potter.

Le capitaine de l'équipe prit alors une nouvelle fois la parole :

Bien Messieurs ! Prenez chacun un des balai qui se trouve à votre gauche. Puis décollez, et restez sur place à 2 mètres de haut environ au dessus du sol. Je vous appellerai chacun votre tour et lancerai plusieurs balles que vous devrez rattraper avant qu'elle ne touchent le sol. Mais avant, veuillez remplir cette feuille en y inscrivant votre nom ! Ajouta t-il en posant une feuille et une plume sur une petite table en bois qu'on avait apporté.

Draco vit que Potter s'était tourné vers ses amis et qu'il semblait tous en train de réfléchir à quelque chose. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de parler, Potter alla inscrire son nom sur le papier. Le blond savait qu'ils avaient dû chercher un autre nom pour Potter, celui-ci ne devant pas se faire remarquer. Il était impatient de voir quel nom le balafré s'était donné.

Et les essais commencèrent. Le premier appelé fut un certain Marc Nelson. Il dût rattraper 10 balles et n'en rattrapa pas une seule. Les suivants ne furent pas mieux, certains arrivant quand même à attraper une ou deux balles. D'autres n'avaient apparemment jamais appris à voler.

Draco ! C'est affreux ! Avec ça Potter est sûr d'être pris ! Faut faire quelque chose !

Non, Pansy… Je viens d'avoir une idée ! Laissons Potty gagner. Et pendant le match, on pourra agir, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Les autres acquiescèrent, un sourire malin sur le visage.

Euh… non, moi j'ai pas compris.

Moi non plus !

Draco soupira en regardant ses deux acolytes et leur expliqua le tout rapidement :

Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on pourra tenter de faire tomber de son balai Potter pendant le match ! Ou même ! Nos pères sont là ? Et y'a plein d'autres Mangemorts ici et là… On aura qu'à leur dire que Potter est là haut, et ils feront quelque chose, eux.

Comment y'a 2 ans !

Oui, Crabbe, comme y'a 2 ans…

Le capitaine soupira en regardant le septième candidat à se présenter tomber de son balai. Il avait réussi à saisir 7 des 10 balles, mais l'on pensait que c'était surtout dû à une chance incroyable… la façon dont le pauvre homme maniait son balai faisait peine à voir. Il regarda de nouveau la feuille et appela le huitième volontaire :

James Parker !

C'est alors que la bande de 6 de Draco, ainsi que le petit Xavier, vit le jeune homme à la casquette, qui n'est autre que Potter, s'avancer vers le capitaine sur son balai. Et la démonstration commença. Potter attrapa toutes les balles sans exception, sous le regard plus qu'admiratif de tous les autres. Weasley lui, semblait avoir également compris, à l'entente des sifflements des joueurs de l'équipe et des applaudissements d'Hermione, que son ami réussissait l'épreuve haut la main, et il se mit lui aussi à rire et à applaudir.

Après que Potter est regagné le sol, les autres restant passèrent également l'épreuve, moins sûr d'eux après le passage du Survivant. Un autre jeune homme, que Draco reconnu comme était l'attrapeur de Pouffsouffle à Poudlard, parvint à attraper 9 des balles et un autre, un peu plus âgé, en attrapa également 10. Pendant un moment, les joueurs professionnels se consultèrent, et demandèrent aux deux hommes ayant attrapé 10 balles de rester.

Draco attendit, avec une certaine appréhension, le choix du cote. Les deux joueurs avaient étaient formidables, mais Potter restait quand même celui qui volait le mieux… du moins à ses yeux.

Très bien ! S'exclama alors le capitaine. Vous étiez tous les deux magnifiques, mais il nous a fallu en garder que l'un d'entre vous. Et nous vous avons départager en fonction de votre rapidité et de votre aisance à voler, et c'est donc James Parker qui remplacera Mathew aujourd'hui !

Draco vit les deux amis du balafré sauter de joie, et il fut étonner de voir le manque d'enthousiasme du brun. L'autre joueur alla lui serrer la main, et parti rejoindre les gradins, où déjà de nombreux spectateurs s'étaient installé. Le match commençait dans à présent pas loin d'une demi-heure.

Allez, les gars ! On va voir mon père ! Dit Draco tout en se levant.

Le match promettait d'être particulièrement intéressant aujourd'hui…

* * *

**Voilà ! Bon, jespère que ça vous aura plû ! J'espère aussi que ça tient la route ma suite, faut dire que depuis le temps que je l'ai pas écrite, j'ai peur d'avoir oublié certaines choses ou d'avoir un peu changer la logique de l'histoire, par rapport aux chapitres précédents...**

**Encore une fois, il faudra être patient pour la prochaine suite ! J'esserai d'aller plus vite, mais je ne guaranti rien ! Vraiment désolée !**

**Je vous fais de gros gros bisous et je vous dis à bientôt ! Et je vous souhaite aussi une bonne fin d'année scolaire ! ( au cas où j'aurais pas postée de suite d'ici là ! )**

_PtiteNinine_


	27. Chapter 27

**

* * *

**

Bonjour à tous.

**Cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas mis de suite à cette fic (a vrai dire ça fait bien 3 ans... ^^'). Suite à plusieurs reviews dans lesquelles on me demandait une suite, je tente de m'y remettre, avec cette fois l'aide de **_Ode, _**qui me conseille et m'aide pour la correction (jusqu'à maintenant j'écrivais et je postais sans jamais me relire, alors forcément y'avait des fautes). En tout cas merci à elle ^^**

**Je dois vous prévenir que comme cette fic date pas mal, elle ne prend pas en compte les 2 derniers tomes. Au moment où j'ai imaginé la suite, j'ignorai totalement ce que J.K Rowling nous préparait pour la suite (enfin si vous avez lu ma fic depuis le début, vous l'aurez déjà remarqué... c'est plus un rappel pour moi là alors... enfin bref lol)**

**APRES 3 ANS D'ATTENTE VOIS LA SUITE !!! (Mieux vaut tard que jamais hein ? c'est bien ce qu'on dit)**

**

* * *

****POV Harry :**

Toujours en compagnie de ses amis, Harry quitta le terrain de Quidditch afin de se préparer pour le match auquel il allait devoir jouer. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait été pris… Il aurait bien plus préféré que, au contraire, ce soit l'autre qui soit choisi.

- Oh allez, Harry ! Arrêtes de râler ! C'est super ! J'ai toujours su qu'un jour tu serai attrapeur dans une grande équipe ! Et quelle meilleure équipe que celle d'Angleterre ? Tu vas nous massacrer ces français, hein, dis ?!

Le sourire du jeune homme revint en entendant son ami parler avec autant d'enthousiasme, tout en marchant main dans la main avec Hermione qui le guidait, malheureusement toujours handicapé par ses yeux.

- C'est vrai que je devrai être tout excité Ron, mais… J'ai l'impression que ça a été une grosse erreur que de faire ce petit casting…

- Pourquoi ça Harry ? Tu aimes jouer au Quidditch, non ?

- Oui, Hermione, mais… Je n'arrête pas de penser à la dernière fois où on a été à un match comme celui-là… Et si ça recommençait ? Et je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais Lucius Malefoy est ici...

- Vraiment ? Non, je ne l'ai pas vu…

- Et bien moi si. Quand nous nous sommes dirigés vers le stade, je l'ai vu avec Crabbe et Goyle senior…

- T'inquiètes vieux ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent te faire ? Ils ne savent pas qui tu es, non ? Qui pourrait imaginer que dernière ce magnifique jeune homme au longs cheveux noirs et portant le nom de James Parker se cache Harry Potter en personne ?

- Tout le monde Ron, si tu continues de parler à haute voix !

- Oups… Désolé Har… James !

Hermione se mit a rire avec les deux garçons alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la grande tante où tous les joueurs de l'équipe devaient être en train de se changer. Ils passèrent le rideau qui servait de porte et furent aussitôt accueillit par un homme en robe rayée rose et jaune, qui devait être l'arbitre du match.

- James Parker, c'est ça ? Demanda t-il en s'avançant vers eux.

- Oui, c'est moi…

- Bonjour ! Je suis Fidelus Goldberg ! L'arbitre ! Josh Stewart m'a dit qu'il t'avait recruté pour aujourd'hui ! On t'as mis des habits de côté, j'espère qu'ils seront à bonne taille. Allez-y ! C'est le vestiaire numéro 2.

Harry remercia l'homme et se dirigea vers le vestiaire en question. Il y vit sur un banc sa tenue de Quidditch identique à celles de Poudlard, mais d'une couleur bleue marine particulièrement foncée. Hermione laissa Ron avec Harry tendit qu'il se changeait, préférant les attendre dehors, où elle vit le professeur Rogue passer devant elle.

- Professeur ! Appela-t-elle.

Celui-ci s'arrêta et tourna la tête. Lorsqu'il la vit, il se dirigea à pas lents vers elle :

- Où est Potter ? Demanda t-il aussitôt.

- Dans la tante !

Rogue regarda la tante un moment et dit :

- La tante des joueurs de Quidditch ?

- Oui ! Il a été choisi au poste d'attrapeur ! Pour remplacer celui qui est blessé ! Il le fait pour Ron, ça lui redonne le sourire… Personnellement ça ne me plait pas plus que ça…

- Vous êtes une bande de malades.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- C'est complètement inconscient de faire ça ! Et si quelqu'un le reconnaît ?

- Oui, Harry a aussi eut ce doute… Il a vu Lucius Malfoy avec Messieurs Crabbe et Goyle.

- Oui, j'ai vu Draco et sa bande de copains était avec lui… Monsieur Zabini doit aussi être là… D'ailleurs, plusieurs Mangemorts sont ici. J'en ai vu ici et là…

- Oui… Mais peut être que personne ne reconnaîtra Harry ! Il est méconnaissable !

- Encore heureux… Mais ne parlons pas trop vite, tout peux arriver ! Ah ! Potter ! Mais enfin vous perdez l'esprit ! S'exclama t-il en voyant Harry sortir, habillé de sa tenue de sport, accompagné du grand roux.

- Quoi ?

Mais le professeur n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Fidelus Goldberg sortit de la tante :

- Ah ! Monsieur Parker ! Parfait ! Je vois que votre habit vous va à ravir ! Mais il reste un petit détail !

Il sorti sa baguette et fit disparaître la casquette du brun.

- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'ai mis votre casquette dans votre vestiaire ! Le port d'un chapeau est interdit lors d'un match !

- Mais…

- Pas de mais ! C'est ainsi ! Rendez-vous dans 10 minutes au terrain !

Puis il partit dans son affreuse robe jaune et rose en direction du stade.

- Mais j'ai besoin de ma casquette…

- Alors là c'est le bouquet ! S'exclama Severus ! Nous voici avec un Harry Potter censé être incognito, mais qui se balade avec une cicatrice plus que visible !

- Peut être qu'avec quelques mèches de cheveux…

- Potter, pendant le match, vos cheveux voleront au vent ! Ca ne cachera rien du tout ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de cheveux qui volent au vent… vous devriez les attacher !

- J'ai ce qu'il te faut, Harry ! S'exclama Hermione tout en sortant une petite boîte noire de sa poche.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demande le brun.

- Du maquillage !

- Oh non, pas ça ! Gémit le brun.

- Excellente idée Granger ! Allez-y ! Appliquez donc votre machin sur sa cicatrice et cachez la du mieux que vous pouvez ! Dit le professeur de potion.

- Pitié, non, pas ça…

- Fais pas ta chochotte, James ! Tu verras, ça fait pas mal…

- Très drôle Hermione ! C'est un truc de fille ça !

- Justement, ça ne devrait pas trop de déranger, _toi_, dit la jeune fille en sous-entendant ce qu'elle avait compris dans la tante des Weasley, à savoir le penchant sexuel du garçon.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Oh, rien, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Les 3 minutes qui suivirent furent passées avec des gémissements plaintif tandis que la jeune fille appliquait son maquillage sur le front du garçon, attirant quelques regards curieux de passants.

- Voilà ! Tu es belle à croquer comme ça !

- Hermione, dit encore un truc du genre et tu passeras un mauvais quart d'heure !

Roque se mit face au jeune homme et regarda avec satisfaction le travail de la jeune fille.

- Parfait ! On ne la voit plus du tout !

- TOUS LES JOUEURS DE QUIDDITCH SONT ATTENDUS SUR LE TERRAIN. LE MATCH VA BIENTÔT COMMENCER. JE RÉPÈTE. TOUS LES JOUEURS DE QUIDDITCH SONT ATTENDU IMMÉDIATEMENT UR LE TERRAIN !!!

Harry avala difficilement la salive restée coincée dans sa gorge. Dans moins d'une demi-heure maintenant, il allait voler avec les plus grands joueurs de l'équipe d'Angleterre contre celle de France. Dans moins d'une demi-heure, il allait jouer devant un public bien plus impressionnant que celle du petit terrain de jeu de Poudlard, 4 fois plus petit que celui qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, dans moins d'une demi-heure, il allait devoir affronter le regard d'une dizaine de Mangemorts venus assister au match… Décidément, il regrettait vraiment d'avoir accepter de passer ce petit casting.

- Har… James ? Ca va ? T'es tout pâle…

- Oui, oui, Hermione. Ca va, c'est juste que je commence sérieusement à stresser…

- C'est normal, vieux ! Mais crois-moi, comme à chaque fois, une fois que tu te retrouveras là-haut sur ton balai, tu oublieras bien vite la boule que tu as au ventre et tu vas t'éclater comme un fou ! Et puis, James, je crois en toi ! Vraiment ! Je sais que tu vas gagner ! L'encouragea Ron.

- Merci. Tu as raison. Ca va bien se passer. _Tout va parfaitement bien se passer_, dit le brun tout en avançant avec les trois autres en direction du stade.

* * *

**POV Draco :**

Marchant fièrement vers son père, Draco, suivit de ses amis, essayait de cacher sur son visage son étonnement. Une voix à l'intérieur de lui disait que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée… Une voix qui semblait plus qu'inquiète… Plus que paniquée… :

« _- Ne fais pas ça Draco ! Ne lui dit rien, je t'en pris !_

_- Qui êtes vous ?_

_- Tu le sais très bien. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de se présenter, ne dit rien à ton père, je t'en supplie._

_- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi je ne le devrait pas ?_

_- Crois-moi, un jour viendras où tu le regretteras ! Tu le conduit tout droit à sa perte ! _

_- C'est bien ! C'est exactement mon but, figurez-vous !_

_- Que tu penses… Mais crois-moi, tu changeras bientôt d'avis ! En attendant cesse de marcher , fais demi-tour et ne dit rien !!_

_- Je sais pas qui vous êtes mais vous commencer à m'énerver !_

_- Tu sais très bien qui je suis ! _

_- … Serais-tu l'ange dont m'ont parlé mes amis ?_

_- Un point pour toi !_

_- Vous n'avez pas été éliminer par le Seigneur Noir ?_

_- Oui, c'est ce que je lui ai laissé croire. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour qu'il me laisse en paix. Je reviendrai quand il m'aura définitivement oublié._

_- Je vois…Et bien, ange ou pas, je vous demande une chose : fichez le camp de mon esprit !_

_- Pas tant que tu ne te seras pas décidé à renoncer !_

_- …_

_- Draco ?_

_- … »_

Continuant de marcher, Draco avait préféré ignorer la voix qu'il entendait.

- Ah ! Draco ! Te voilà enfin. Qu'avez-vous fait durant tout ce temps ?

- On a regardé l'entraînement des joueurs… L'attrapeur est tombé. Il ne jouera pas.

- Oui, j'ai entendu cela tout à l'heure. Ils on trouvé un autre joueur pour le remplacer, d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Un garçon bien jeune. Ton âge, si j'ai bien compris.

- Oui, on a assisté au casting, pour voir qui avait été choisi. Et…

Draco se retourna pour regarder, avec de grands yeux ronds, son meilleur ami, Blaise.

- Bah quoi ? On été venu pour dire ça, non ?

- Oui, mais…

_« - Ne lui dit pas, je t'en pris ! Tu vas le tuer ! Et tu t'en voudras toute ta vie d'en être le responsable !_

_- Mais… Et ma mission ?_

_- Ferme les yeux pour aujourd'hui… seulement pour aujourd'hui !_

_- Fermer les yeux ? Je…_

_- Draco ! Ne fais pas ça ! _

_- Bon…très bien, je ne… »_

- Mais quoi ? Demanda son père.

- C'est Potter qui a été choisi !

_« - Mon Dieu, non, pas ça… Murmura la voix paniquée de l'Ange dans la tête de Draco._

_- Désolé, ce n'est pas moi, je…_

_- Je sais… Au moins, cette fois, tu ne seras pas responsable de ce qui arrivera…_

_- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? De quoi parlez-vous ?_

_- Du passé…Enfin, plutôt de ton futur…_

_- Je ne comprends pas…_

_- Je dois y aller._

_- Non, attendez, répondez-moi d'abord !_

_- …_

_- L'ange ?_

_- … »_

- Potter, vraiment ? Murmura Lucius Malfoy… Intéressant… Crabbe ! Goyle ! Zabini, venez avec moi !

Lucius, suivit des trois autres adultes, partirent en direction des tantes, laissant sur place leurs fils, et les deux jeunes filles.

- Draco ? Pourquoi tu m'as regardé comme ça ? Il fallait pas que je parle ou quoi ?

- Si… Si, tu as eu raison…

- Vraiment ? Ça en a pas l'air.

- Non, je t'assure, t'as bien fait. Et puis c'est vrai, si on est venu là, c'était pour le dire…

- Mais ?

- Il n'y a pas de mais !

- Oh ! Drakichou ! A ta tête, on voit bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas !

Draco regarda tous ses amis les uns après les autres, même le petit Xavier… D'après ce qu'il voyait, ils semblaient tous s'inquiéter.

- C'est que… Vous allez peut être trouver ça bizarre… Mais en chemin, j'ai entendu… une voix dans ma tête.

- Une voix ?

- Oui. Celle de l'ange.

- Mais… Le Seigneur Noir ne l'a pas détruit ? Demanda Goyle.

- D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, c'est ce qu'il lui aurait laisser croire pour avoir la paix… Apparemment, il attend qu'il l'est oublié pour revenir me voir…

- C'est merveilleux Draco ! Il va pouvoir tout te raconter une fois de plus ! Tu retrouveras la mémoire.

- Oui… Il y a des choses que j'aimerais comprendre…

- C'est sûr ! Comme la bague, par exemple ?

- Oui, entre autres… En tout cas, une chose est sûre… Il ne fallait absolument pas prévenir mon père de la présence de Potter.

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ? Questionna Blaise.

- Je… Il m'a dit que ça le conduirait à sa perte…

- Et bien ? Ce n'est pas ta mission, justement ?

- Je lui ai dit la même chose… Apparemment, je serai responsable du désastre qui arrivera.

- Qu'est-ce qui va arriver ? Demanda Pansy.

- Je sais pas ! S'il vous plaît ! Arrêtez avec vos questions ! J'en sais pas plus que vous ! Je suis perdu ! Complètement perdu ! D'un côté on me demande de tuer Potter, de l'autre je dois l'aider ! Je sais pas ce que je dois faire, ni qui croire, qui écouter…

Les autres se turent. Draco semblait réellement perdu, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

- Écoutez, il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose…

Tous le regardèrent attentivement. Ce qui allait se dire maintenant semblait être important, d'après le sérieux de l'expression qu'avait pris le préfet des serpentard.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu être Mangemort. Ni avant, et encore moins maintenant.

- Quoi ?! Mais Draco, tu nous a toujours dit que…

- Oui, Goyle, c'est vrai. Je l'ai toujours dit. C'est ce que mes parents attendaient de moi… Mais moi… Non, je voulais pas. Maintenant c'est trop tard…

- Attends, pourtant tu nous disais qu'il était hors de question de suivre Dumbledore.

- Oui, et je le pense toujours. Personnellement, je ne veux suivre aucun camp. Je me suis toujours refusé de suivre Dumbledore et ses idées de fou, ainsi que son toutou de Potter… cependant, je ne veux pas non plus être un de ces lèches-cul de Mangemorts…

A présent, tous regardaient Draco de façon bizarre. Personne ne savait quoi dire au blond qui semblait pourtant attendre une réaction de leur part. Finalement, Pansy brisa le silence.

- Draco… Je… Moi aussi.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai toujours dit que j'admirai les Mangemorts, que j'était pressée de les rejoindre. Mais c'est faux. En réalité… J'ai peur.

- Pansy…

- Draco ?

- Quoi, Crabbe ?

- Nous non plus, on n'a pas envie de les rejoindre.

- Vous deux ? Crabbe et Goyle ? Arrêtez ! Vous m'avez toujours dit que c'était génial et que vous m'admiriez pour les séances d'entraînement que je suivais…

- Oui… Pour faire comme toi… On fait toujours tout comme toi…

- Vous êtes tous en train de me dire que vous ne voulez pas être Mangemorts ? Millicent ? Blaise ?

Millicent lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse et secoua la tête en signe de négation. Seul Blaise ne disait rien. Au contraire, il regardait le sol et semblait mal à l'aise.

- Blaise ? Toi, tu veux l'être ?

- Non… Souffla faiblement le brun.

- Alors… Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Demanda Pansy.

Cependant, Zabini ne semblait pas vouloir répondre, et contre toute attente, c'est son petit frère, Xavier, qui pris la parole :

- Demain c'est l'anniversaire à mon grand frère !

- Oui, ça je sais ! S'exclama Millicent. D'ailleurs Blaise, tu vas voir, je t'ai acheté un super cadeau !

- Millicent, laisse le petit parler. Continu. Lui ordonna Draco.

- Bah, mon papa il a dit à Blaise que tu vas voir, demain je t'offrirai le plus beau cadeau que je puisse t'offrir.

- C'est à dire ?

- Bah, après maman elle a dit qu'il sera très beau avec ce tatouage et qu'il seront fiers de lui.

- Quoi ?! Blaise ? Toi aussi ils vont t'y obliger ?

Blaise répondit par un signe de tête. Il releva la tête et on put y lire la peur sur son visage.

- J'y survivrai pas, Draco… Je survivrai pas à ces entraînements. Je… Je suis bien moins puissant que toi… Et je suis nul en duel. Je le sais… Mes parents me conduisent tout droit à ma mort.

- Dit pas ça, tu y arriveras ! S'exclama Goyle en donnant une tape dans le dos de Blaise, qui fit un bon mètre en avant sous la force du coup.

Draco lui, ne disait rien. Il était livide. Ce que Blaise disait, c'était vrai… Il était nul en duel. Si ce n'est pire que ça. Il était une bête en potion, en métamorphose… Mais pour ce qui était défense contre les forces du mal et enchantements… C'était une catastrophe.

- Draco ?

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulait nous dire en nous disant que tu ne voulait pas être Mangemort ? Demanda Blaise, qui visiblement, ne voulait plus que l'on pense à son problème.

- Ah euh… Je voulais vous demandez… à votre avis… Qui est-ce que je suis ? Est-ce que je dois faire confiance à l'ange d'après vous ?

- Moi je pense que oui, dit Pansy. Il sait ce qui va se passer apparemment. Si il vient du futur comme tu dis. Si il y a quelqu'un qu'il faut écouter, c'est lui.

- Je suis d'accord, ajouta Millicent, cependant… je suivrai aussi le Seigneur Noir. Il ne faut pas qu'il remarque que tu ne le suis pas.

- Donc, si je te comprend bien… Je dois lui livrer Potter… Et protéger Potter en même temps ? Potter ? Mon pire ennemi ?

- Oui, enfin, aide-le juste aujourd'hui. Apparemment, il ne faut pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose…

- Oh, oui, et mon père ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dira ?

- Il ne faut pas qu'il te voit…

- Ca sera difficile. Dit Blaise qui n'avait plus dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure. Il demandera forcément à Draco de l'aider… C'est obligé…

- Dans ce cas, Drakichou, je ne vois pas ce que tu peux faire…

- TOUS LES JOUEURS DE QUIDDITCH SONT ATTENDUS SUR LE TERRAIN. LE MATCH VA BIENTÔT COMMENCER. JE RÉPÈTE. TOUS LES JOUEURS DE QUIDDITCH SONT ATTENDU IMMÉDIATEMENT UE LE TERRAIN !!! S'exclama une voix dans le ciel, provoquée par un sortilège d'amplification.

- On a plus le temps de réfléchir… on doit aller dans les gradins.

- On verra bien ce qui arrivera…

* * *

**POV Harry :**

- Tout le monde a compris ? Tout le monde à son balai ? Vous êtes tous prêts ?

- OUAIS !

Harry, qui était assis au milieu du vestiaire, regardait sans rien dire le capitaine de l'équipe préparer ses joueurs et les motiver. La boule qu'il avait au ventre devenait de plus en plus grande. Il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir avaler un ballon de basket tout entier.

- Parker ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu ? Tu es prêt à mettre une raclée à ces français ?

- Oui. Je ferai de mon mieux…

- De ton mieux ? Si tu nous fais ce que tu as fait quand on t'as choisi, ce sera déjà pas mal. En attendant, le résultat de ce match repose sur tes épaules. Ne déçoit pas l'Angleterre !

Ca y est. A présent, ce n'était plus le ballon de basket qu'il avait avaler, mais le terrain entier… Et les joueurs aussi… Et même l'arbitre. Le fait de savoir que toute l'Angleterre comptait sur lui lui avait fait perdre le peu de courage qu'il lui restait.

- C'est parti ! On y va !

Se levant et tremblant de tous ses membres, Harry saisi l'éclair de feu qu'on lui avait prêté pour le match et suivit les autres joueurs. Ils se trouvaient tous à présent devant une grande porte en bois qui menait directement au terrain. Dans moins d'une minute, celle-ci s'ouvrirait… Dans moins d'une minute… Harry allait faire un malaise, il en était sûr.

Il senti une main se poser sur son épaule, juste derrière lui.

- Harry !

Toute l'équipe se retourna et les joueurs purent voir un jeune homme aux yeux violets sourire à l'attrapeur provisoire de l'équipe.

- Harry ? Demanda un des joueurs, un dénommé Jefferson.

- Je… c'est mon deuxième prénom. Répondit au hasard Harry avant d'entraîner Erik Royans un peu plus loin.

- Dumbledore à été mis au courant que tu jouais par Rogue, et il m'en a fait part. J'ai absolument tenu à te voir, alors j'ai transplané de Pré-au-Lard jusqu'ici. Bon d'accord, j'ai pas de billet, mais je m'arrangerai pour voir le match en douce. Je voulais absolument être là pour te voir mettre une pâtée à ces français !

Harry n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui poser la moindre question que son petit ami lui avait déjà répondu à toutes celles qu'il avait en tête.

- Je te remercie. C'est gentil… Seulement, appelle-moi James. C'est le nom que je me donne en public, James Parker. Il ne faut pas qu'on sache qui je suis.

- Oups ! Boulette.

- C'est pas grave. Seulement ne l'oublie plus. En tout cas je te remercie d'être venu. Tu m'as évité de faire un malaise. Sérieux, j'allai me sentir mal si je restais encore un peu derrière cette porte !

- PARKER ! DÉPÊCHE TOI ! CA VA COMMENCER !

- J'ARRIVE ! Excuse-moi, Erik, je dois y aller. On se voit après le match ?

- Pas de problème. Bonne chance ! L'encouragea une dernière fois le jeune professeur avant d'embrasser son élève.

Harry se détacha lentement des bras de son amant et lui sourit.

- Je t'aime, lui murmura Erik.

- … A tout à l'heure ! Dit Harry en courant de nouveau vers la grande porte.

- Ah ! Parker ! Tu arrives à temps ! La porte s'ouvre !

En effet, a peine était-il arrivé que la porte s'ouvrait, laissant entendre les applaudissements et les cris des spectateurs. Harry enfourcha son balai, et en quelques secondes, le capitaine décolla, suivit des trois poursuiveurs, puis des deux batteurs. Harry lui, devait attendre que les français en fasse de même pour ensuite arriver en même temps que l'attrapeur adverse. Il le vit derrière la porte en face, de l'autre côté du terrain, et d'un simple regard entre eux, il compris qu'il était temps d'y aller. D'un même mouvement, ils décollèrent du sol et s'élevèrent au dessus des autres joueurs sur le terrain pour se retrouver au centre du stade, face à face, au dessus de tout le reste des équipes, sous les cris de joie du public.

- Ludovic Chéron ! Arbitre de l'équipe de France, et James Parker ! Qui remplace notre attrapeur qui s'est blessé cet après-midi pendant l'entraînement. Espérons que Parker saura se montrer à la hauteur, mais d'après ce qu'on a pu voir lors de la sélection, cet adolescent de 17 ans, le plus jeune joueur sur ce terrain, est vraiment doué ! Ce jeune homme à un don, Mesdames et Messieurs, c'est moi qui vous le dit ! Et croyez-moi, je m'y connais ! Le présenta l'arbitre lorsqu'il fit son entrée dans le stade.

Ron avait raison. A peine avait-il quittait le sol qu'Harry s'était de nouveau sentit dans son élément. Vraiment, rien ne valait un bon vol en ballai, et encore plus un match.

Le brun regarda dans tout les sens et vit un rang dans les gradins remplit de têtes rousses. Il sourit en reconnaissant les Weasley. Il y avait aussi Hermione, qui tenait le bras de Ron et qui lui parlait à l'oreille tout en regardant le terrain. Le rouquin semblait sourire de joie et applaudissait très fort. Bien qu'il ne pouvait rien voir, Harry savait que cela le rendait fou de joie de savoir qu'il se trouvait sur le terrain, prêt à jouer un vrai match. A ce moment là, Harry sut que finalement, il avait bien fait d'accepter. Sur le même rang, il vit aussi Dumbledore qui était venu le voir, ainsi que Rogue. Tous deux le regardaient attentivement, le regard grave. Ils s'attendaient apparemment au pire.

Harry baissa ensuite la tête et vit les autres joueurs de son équipe prêts à passer à l'action.

- Bien ! Le match va pouvoir commencer ! S'écria l'arbitre. Que chaque joueurs serre la main de son adversaire.

Le Survivant leva alors la tête et put voir son adversaire qu'il avait jusque là oublié. C'était un grand jeune homme blond au yeux bleus avec un regard suffisant.

« Malfoy bis », pensa Harry.

Ils se serrèrent la main et le blond lui lança un sourire mesquin.

« Malfoy bis, vraiment… Parfait. Le mieux, c'est d'imaginer que je joue contre lui… Comme ça, ça paraîtra beaucoup plus facile. Malfoy est tellement nul comme attrapeur que s'en ai pathétique. »

- Bien ! Vous êtes prêts ? A mon coup de sifflet, je lancerai le souaffle, et le match pourra commencer. Libérez les cognards !

Aussitôt, deux hommes ouvrirent deux boites desquelles s'élevèrent deux cognards d'un marron très sombre.

- Parfait ! QUE LA COUPE DU MONDE DE QUIDDITCH 1997 COMMENCE !!!

Et le coup de sifflet retentit. Le souaffle fut lancer, et le match commença.

* * *

**POV Draco :**

Installé aux côtés de son père du haut d'un des gradins du terrain de Quidditch, Draco regardait les joueurs entrer les uns après les autres sur le terrain. Il vit tout d'abord les deux capitaines des équipes de France et d'Angleterre. Pierre Durand, le gardien de l'équipe de France, était un type plutôt grand, la peau légèrement halée. Il avait des cheveux courts coiffés en pétard avec du gel et portait des petites lunettes rectangulaires. Il fit quelques saluts vers le public français qui s'était mis à hurler en le voyant entrer. Il devait être extrêmement connu là-bas, tandis que le gardien de l'équipe anglaise, Josh Stewart, s'élevait fièrement vers le ciel avant de prendre place directement au centre du terrain. Ensuite arrivèrent les poursuiveurs, avec pour la France, Justine Chardon, Martin Dufour et Annabelle Citrouille, et pour l'Angleterre, Clark MacGregor, Douglas Martin's et Ella Charpman. Draco, étant ce qu'il est, était persuadé que l'équipe qui marquerait le plus de buts serait l'Angleterre. Avec deux garçons comme poursuiveurs, ils avaient plus de chances de gagner que l'équipe de France composée de deux filles parmi les poursuiveurs. Alors qu'arrivaient les batteurs, uniquement composés d'hommes ( Alain Rabane, Brice Arnaud, Elvis Newton et Jason Wilson ), Draco senti comme une boulette dans son estomac en entendant Fidelus Goldberg, l'arbitre, annoncer les deux attrapeurs : Ludovic Chéron, et…

- … James Parker ! Qui remplace notre attrapeur qui s'est blessé cet après-midi pendant l'entraînement. Espérons que Parker saura se montrer à la hauteur, mais d'après ce qu'on a pu voir lors de la sélection, cet adolescent de 17 ans, le plus jeune joueur sur ce terrain, est vraiment doué ! Ce jeune homme à un don, Mesdames et Messieurs, c'est moi qui vous le dit ! Et croyez-moi, je m'y connais ! S'exclamait Goldberg du haut de son estrade.

- Ainsi donc, ce jeune Parker serait Potter… Mmm… Intéressant, très intéressant…

Draco se tourna vers son père et le regarda un petit moment. Lucius Malfoy avait la main placée sous son menton, signe qu'il réfléchissait, et il fixait de ses petits yeux gris-bleu le jeune Potter sur son balai.

- Père ? Pourrais-je savoir ce à quoi vous pensez ?

- Je réfléchi au meilleur moyen d'en faire baver Potter… Je crois… Oui. Reste ici Draco, et profite du spectacle ! Je ne pense pas revenir avant la fin du match…

Sur-ce, Lucius se leva et laissa son fils seul sur leur banc. Draco était livide. Qu'allait donc faire son père ? L'ange lui en voudrait s'il le laissait faire quelque chose de grave à Potter… Il lui avait dit qu'il allait arriver quelque chose au Survivant qui aurait ensuite de grave conséquence sur l'avenir s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose pour empêcher cela. Oui, mais quoi ?!

- ET LE MATCH COMMENCE ! Et c'est Justine Chardon, de l'équipe de France qui récupère le souaffle ! Qui le passe à Martin Dufour ! Oh ! Elvis Newton, batteur de l'équipe d'Angleterre vient de frapper sur un cognard avec une force incroyable en direction d'Annabelle Citrouille, qui l'évite de peu ! Elle vient de sauver son joli visage ! ET LA FRANCE MARQUE LE PREMIER BUT !! Avec un tir exceptionnel de Dufour ! Clark MacGregor récupère le souaffle…

- Draco ?

Draco détacha son regard du match pour se tourner vers la personne qui l'avait appelé. C'était Blaise Zabini et le reste de ses amis, le petit Xavier profondément endormi dans les bras de Pansy.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- On vient de voir ton père passer devant nous. Il a demandé à mon père et à ceux de Crabbe et Goyle de le suivre. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

- Attaquer Potter… Je crois…

- L'attaquer ? Pas en plein match quand même ?!! S'exclama Millicent.

- Je crois bien que si…

- Bon… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Draco regarda Blaise un petit moment avant de lui répondre :

- Je sais pas. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que mon père à en tête. Comment pouvons-nous prévoir quelque chose ? Nous sommes que six, contre une bonne cinquantaine de Mangemorts placé ici et là dans ces gradins, tous prêts à intervenir ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse Blaise ? On ne peut rien faire, absolument rien.

- On peut peut être prévenir Potter ? Hasarda Pansy.

Draco considéra un instant la jeune fille avant de lui sourire :

- Effectivement, c'est une possibilité. Mais tu veux faire comment ? Brandir une banderole où sera écrit : « Attention Potter : Tu es en danger ! Sauve toi ! » ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Sauf qu'au lieu de Potter, tu écris « Parker » ! Dis Goyle.

- Vous êtes malades ! Ça ne marcherait pas de toute façon ! Et mon père va se douter que c'est nous qui l'avons prévenu ! Bordel, je suis le seul qu'il est mis au courant !

Les autres semblèrent d'accord avec le fait qu'il était inévitable que Lucius Malfoy se doute que ce soit Draco qui est mis Potter au courant et préférèrent renoncer à l'idée.

- Bon, le mieux, c'est d'attendre et d'agir au bon moment.

- Je ne crois pas que ce sera nécessaire Draco. Retourne-toi.

Ce que fit le blond lentement…

* * *

**POV Harry :**

- ET LE MATCH COMMENCE ! Et c'est Justine Chardon, de l'équipe de France qui récupère le souaffle ! Qui le passe à Martin Dufour ! Oh ! Elvis Newton, batteur de l'équipe d'Angleterre vient de frapper sur un cognard avec une force incroyable en direction d'Annabelle Citrouille, qui l'évite de peu ! Elle vient de sauver son joli visage ! ET LA FRANCE MARQUE LE PREMIER BUT !! Avec un tir exceptionnel de Dufour ! Clark MacGregor récupère le souaffle pour le passer à Ella Charpman, qui le passe à Douglas Martin's et… Oh non ! Annabelle Citrouille récupère le souaffle en plein vol ! Elle le passe à Martin Dufour, qui tente de marquer ! va-t-il réussir une nouvelle fois ? Oui ? Et bien non ! Magnifique arrêt de Josh Stewart !

Harry n'écoutait que très vaguement les commentaires de Goldberg. Il était concentré sur son travail, à savoir la quête du Vif d'Or, jusque là introuvable. Il était vrai que le match ne faisait que commencer, mais pour il ne savait quelle raison, il espérait qu'il se termine vite. Une sorte de mauvais pressentiment.

Harry volait le plus haut sur le terrain. Après une quinzaine de minutes, il s'arrêta un moment pour regarder ce qu'il se passait en bas et autour de lui. En bas et bien… le match se déroulait normalement. La France menait maintenant de 40 points, Annabelle Citrouille venant tout juste de marquer le 4ème but, contre 3 pour l'Angleterre. Quant à Ludovic, l'attrapeur de France, il n'était pas plus avançait que lui. Lui non plus ne semblait pas trouver le petite balle d'or ailée.

Harry releva la tête et vit une tête blonde parmi la foule qui lui était familière, bien qu'elle soit de dos. Il se rapprocha un peu et pu reconnaître facilement le Prince de Serpentard à sa voix. Il était apparemment en pleine discussion avec ses camardes de classe, à savoir Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstrode, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle et un môme qui ressemblait énormément à Zabini qui dormait dans les bras de Parkinson.

« Pauvre gamin », ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry.

Il allait repartir lorsqu'il entendit son nom dans une phrase de Malfoy :

- Mais tu veux faire comment ? Brandir une banderole où sera écrit : « Attention Potter : Tu es en danger ! Sauve toi ! » ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? Lui répondit Millicent.

- Sauf qu'au lieu de Potter, tu écris « Parker » ! Dis Goyle.

- Vous êtes malades ! Ça ne marcherait pas de toute façon ! Et mon père va se douter que c'est nous qui l'avons prévenu ! Bordel, je suis le seul qu'il est mis au courant !

Harry resta sans voix. Parker ? Alors ils savaient qui il était ? Mais comment ? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'ils racontaient ? Il était en danger ? De quoi ? Apparemment de Lucius Malfoy… Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire.

- Bon, le mieux, c'est d'attendre et d'agir au bon moment. Poursuivit Malfoy.

- Je ne crois pas que ce sera nécessaire Draco. Retourne-toi. Lui conseilla Blaise.

Harry sursauta en voyant que Zabini le regardait droit dans les yeux. Puis il vit Malfoy se retourner lentement et ce dernier eut la même expression que lui sur le visage : yeux grands ouverts, bouche légèrement entrouverte. Quoique Malfoy avait les joues légèrement rougies.

- Potter ?

- Malfoy. Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

Le blond sembla mal à l'aise et ne savait visiblement pas s'il devait lui répondre ou non.

Alors qu'Harry allait ajouter quelque chose, il vit une petite balle en or s'arrêter entre son visage et celui de Malfoy. Le Vif d'Or !

Il était là ! A voler sur place, semblant attendre gentiment qu'on le saisisse.

Il releva un instant son visage vers Malfoy qui lui souffla :

- Vas-y…

Au même moment le Vif repartit et Harry, ne se faisant pas prier, partit aussitôt à sa poursuite.

- OH ! PARKER SEMBLE AVOIR REPERE LE VIF D'OR ! OUI IL L'A BIEN VU ! ET CHERON SE MET EGALEMENT A LA POURSUITE DE LA BALLE DE LA VICTOIRE !! QUI DES DEUX L'AURA LE PREMIER ? PARKER EST EN TETE MAIS CHERON LE RATRAPPE DANGEREUSEMENT !! Rappelons que le match en est à 60 points pour la France, contre 40 pour l'Angleterre.

Harry essayait tant bien que mal d'attraper le Vif, mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs, elles étaient toutes tournées vers Malfoy et sa bande. Harry avait un doute sur la véracité des dires qu'il venait d'entendre. Était-ce un piège de leur part ? Harry semblait, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, avoir compris que les Serpentard voulait l'aider. Rien que cette idée le laissait croire à une mauvaise blague. Balayant mentalement ses pensées, il essaya de se concentrer sur son objectif : attraper le Vif.

Il regarda derrière lui et vit que Ludovic Chéron était maintenant à peine à deux mètres. Regardant de nouveau le Vif, il accéléra à vitesse maximale et tandis son bras vers la petite balle. Et là, il la sentit, tremblante entre ses doigts. Il avait saisie la balle qui venait de faire gagner l'Angleterre. Mais au même moment, le ciel se fit plus noir, plus sombre, et un orage violent éclata.

Lutant contre la pluie battante qui venait d'apparaître, Harry redescendit vers le sol affin de se mettre à l'abri avec les autres joueurs, qui étaient déjà partis. Les spectateurs aussi commencer à partir en courant et criant…

En criant ? Il n'était pas normal que des gens crient ainsi de terreur à cause d'un orage.

Il leva la tête et vit Malfoy et ses camarades regarder derrière lui, puis partir en sortant leur baguette de leur poche. Il se retourna pour voir ce qui les avait fait réagir et vit… des Mangemorts. Des Mangemorts dans leurs capes noires, flottant comme lors de la dernière coupe de Quidditch. Flottant dans sa direction. N'aillant pas sa baguette sur lui, étant obligé de la laisser dans le vestiaire pour éviter toute tentative de triche durant le match, Harry voulu prendre la fuite, mais son balai refusait d'avancer.

Il regarda de nouveau ses attaquants qui s'étaient maintenant arrêté. Celui qui était en tête… Était-ce Lucius Malfoy ? Leva sa baguette et murmura une formule que le brun ne compris pas. Un énorme nuage gris se créa alors au dessus de lui, faisait surgir quelques petits éclairs. Puis le Mangemort murmura une nouvelle fois une formule…

Harry sentit une brûlure énorme au niveau de sa poitrine… Il hurla de douleur et regarda autour de lui, les yeux brillant de larmes, mais ne vit rien tellement ses yeux étaient humides… Il entendit seulement quelques éclats de rires qui s'arrêtèrent aussitôt, une autre voix venant d'en bas hurlant à l'encontre des Mangemorts. Le brun ne compris rien, la personne parlant étant trop éloignée, mais il sentit que les Mangemorts commençaient à s'éloigner. Puis, lentement, il se sentit basculer à l'arrière, et tomber dans le vide…

* * *

**POV Draco :**

Draco n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Potter ! Potter était juste derrière lui et d'après son expression, il avait sans doute entendu la conversation.

- Potter ? Demanda-t-il bêtement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir légèrement.

- Malfoy. Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

Visiblement, il n'avait pas l'air très content. Mais c'était normal. Il venait de voir que certaine personnes savaient qui il était vraiment, et ces personnes ne sont sûrement pas celles qu'il aurait aimé qu'elles soient.

Mal à l'aise, Draco ne savait pas quoi répondre au brun. Il n'allait quand même pas lui dire comme ça que son père prévoyait de l'attaquer. Il trouverait ça suspect que son ennemi le prévienne du danger. Il vit alors que le brun allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait mais il fut coupé par le Vif d'Or qui s'était arrêté entre leurs visages. Draco profita de cette chance pour détourner Potter de la conversation. Il leva les yeux vers Potter et lui murmura :

- Vas-y…

Potter lui lança un petit regard noir avant de partir à la poursuite du Vif qui venait de prendre la fuite.

- OH ! PARKER SEMBLE AVOIR REPERER LE VIF D'OR ! OUI IL L'A BIEN VU ! ET CHERON SE MET EGALEMENT A LA POURSUITE DE LA BALLE DE LA VICTOIRE !! QUI DES DEUX L'AURA LE PREMIER ? PARKER EST ENTETE MAIS CHERON LE RATRAPPE DANGEREUSEMENT !! Rappelons que le match en est à 60 points pour la France, contre 40 pour l'Angleterre.

N'écoutant pas les commentaires, Draco se tourna vers ses amis :

- Bordel ! Blaise, tu pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt qu'il était juste derrière ?!

- Excuse-moi, Dray, je n'en savais rien, je ne l'avais pas vu avant.

- Laisse tomber. On ferait mieux de suivre le match, mon père peut arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

- Ok, je regarde vers le sol pour être sûre de bien voir quand ton père arrivera, Draco ! S'exclama Pansy tenant toujours le petit Xavier dans ses bras.

Draco lui, ne regardait qu'une seule personne : Potter ! Il avait beau faire celui qui était énervé de l'avoir vu devant ses amis, il n'en restait pas moins troublé. Il s'était senti rougir à l'instant même où il s'était retrouvé face à face avec le brun. Par Salazar ! Qu'il avait changé ! Draco ne pouvait pas le nier, il était devenu… incroyablement sexy ! Avec ses longues mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux et… Ses yeux ! Sans ses affreuses lunettes rondes, on pouvait mieux voir à quel point ses yeux verts étaient magnifiques. Pourquoi Diable le brun le laissait-il dans cet état ? Il était complètement hypnotisé et son cœur battait plus vite que la normale.

- OUAIS ! On a gagné ! L'Angleterre à gagné ! Potter l'a eut !!

- Je savais pas que tu étais pour Potter, Blaise ?

- Oh ! Ça va Millicent ! Je suis pour l'Angleterre, par pour ce type !

- Fermez-là ! Regardez le ciel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- T'inquiète Draco, ce n'est qu'un orage ! Répondit Goyle en levant son gros derrière de sa chaise pour se pencher vers le terrain. N'empêche que ton père n'a pas l'air de venir, le match est fini, et il n'y a toujours rien…

- Goyle ! Il se passe quelque chose, là ! Ce n'est pas normal cet orage ! C'est un coup de mon père !

- Là Draco ! S'exclama Pansy en donnant Xavier à son frère aîné et en pointant du doigt une masse noire qui s'approchait de Potter. Il y a quatre Mangemorts dans le ciel !

- C'est mon père ! Venez, on y va !

Draco se précipita vers les escaliers et les descendit quatre à quatre, suivit de toute sa bande. Il fallait qu'ils fassent vite ! Sinon son père allait le tuer ! Et ça, il ne le voulait pas ! Pour la simple et bonne raison que, de un, Voldemort le lui a demandé vivant ! Et c'était déjà une excellente raison ! Et de deux, l'Ange lui a bien fait comprendre qu'il ne devait rien lui arriver !

Il entendit, alors qu'il arrivait en bas des marches, des coups de tonnerre de plus en plus forts.

- Dépêchez-vous !

- Draco ! Attends !

Draco s'arrêta et se retourna pour voir Blaise tenter de calmer Xavier qui pleurait à chaudes larmes dans ses bras.

- QUOI ?!

Il n'avait pas voulu crier, mais il n'arrivait pas à maîtriser la peur qu'il ressentait à ce moment là.

- Xav' a une peur panique de l'orage. Je…

- Ok, va le mettre à l'abris. Tu n'as qu'à transplaner chez moi ! Prends un Portauloin. On se retrouvera plus tard !

- Pas de problème, merci mec !

Draco lui fit un rapide signe de tête, puis incita les autres à le suivre sur le terrain.

Au moment où ils y arrivèrent, ils virent un éclair d'une taille impressionnante jaillir du nuage énorme que son père avait créer et atteindre le Gryffondor en pleine poitrine. Il couru alors aussi vite qu'il le put et une fois à niveau de son père, il lui hurla :

- Père ! Arrêtez ! ARRETEZ IMMEDIATEMENT !

Lucius Malfoy, qui était pris d'une crise de rire avec les autres Mangemorts, cessa et se baissa pour regarder son fils, l'air surpris.

- Le seigneur noir m'a demandé, A MOI, de le lui ramené vivant ! C'est mon devoir, père ! Pas le votre ! Alors cessez immédiatement ! C'est à moi de le faire, pas à vous !

Lucius regagna le sol avec les autres et dit à son fils :

- Il est vrai. Soit ! Disons simplement que nous avons fait cela dans l'unique but de nous amuser un peu ! C'est une sorte de façon que nous avons pour remercier Potter d'avoir fait remporter l'Angleterre.

- Quels beaux remerciements, père. En attendant, nous ferions tous mieux de rentrer au Manoir. Des gens vont bientôt venir voir ce qui se passe.

- Très juste. Allons-y !

Les Mangemorts transplanèrent en même temps, puis chaque Serpentard sorti de sa poche un petit Portauloin. Ils partirent les uns après les autres et Draco se retrouva bien vite le seul sur le terrain. Avant de partir, il leva la tête vers Potter et le vit basculer dans le vide, inconscient. Au même moment, il entendit plusieurs voix derrière son dos, ce qui signifiait que des gens arrivaient dans sa direction…

* * *

**POV Harry :**

- Il se réveille !

- Chut ! Ne faites pas trop de bruit !

- Est-ce qu'il va aller bien, vous croyez ?

- Bien sûr ! Enfin, je l'espère, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il a reçu…

- Un éclair !

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas de quel sort il s'agit !

- Ne le brusquons pas…

- Mmm…

Toutes les personnes se turent en entendant Harry gémir de douleur, tandis qu'il se redressait dans son lit d'infirmerie. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit qu'il était de retour à Poudlard, plus précisément dans l'infirmerie de Madame Pomfresh, entouré d'une bonne dizaine de personnes.

- Harry, comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Molly Weasley, assise sur le lit d'à côté, entourée de Ginny et d'Arthur.

- Enfin, maman, comment veux-tu qu'il se sente ?

- Il doit souffrir atrocement ! Sûr ! Il va crever !

- Oh ! Vous deux, taisez-vous ! Dit Molly à l'encontre de ses jumeaux. Ne les écoute pas Harry chéri ! Ces deux imbéciles racontent n'importe quoi !

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Oh Harry ! Tu as reçu un éclair en pleine poitrine ! Ce sont les Mangemorts, Harry !

Harry regarda Hermione, qui venait de lui répondre d'une voix tremblante. Il réalisa qu'elle avait les yeux rougis par les larmes et qu'elle semblait extrêmement inquiète.

- Cesse de pleurer, Mione, je vais très bien. Je n'ai pas mal du tout !

- Vraiment Harry chéri ? Merlin soit loué ! Nous avons eu si peur !

- Oui ! Hermione me raconté ce qui se passait, et même si je voyais rien ,j'étais super inquiet !

- Ce que je ne comprends pas Harry, c'est que quand nous sommes arrivés avec Dumbledore et les aurors, tu étais allongé au sol, ton balai posé à côté de toi ! Comme si quelqu'un t'avais installé là, impossible de croire à une chute de près de 30 mètre de haut ! Dit Arthur Weasley.

Harry plissa les yeux, réfléchissant. Que s'était-il passé au stade ? Il était en train de chercher le Vif d'Or, la France était en tête avec 60 points… Et puis…

- Malfoy…

- Malfoy ? Harry, pourquoi tu parles de lui ? Demande Hermione.

- Il était au stade, et, je ne sais pas comment, mais il m'a reconnu. Je l'ai entendu parler à ses amis, il disait… Il disait qu'il voulait me prévenir d'un danger mais qu'il ne savait pas comment me le dire sans que je trouve cela louche…

- Harry… t'es en train de dire que Malfoy voulait t'aider ? T'as rêvé vieux !

- Non, Ron, je te jure. Quand il a vu que j'avais tout écouté il est resté figé. Et puis après, quand les Mangemorts se sont approchés de moi, je l'ai vu qui partait en courant vers les escaliers avec ses amis, ils ont sortis leurs baguettes… y'avait un enfant avec eux…

- Harry…

- Vous savez, je me demande… Je me demande si celui qui m'a aidé n'est pas Malfoy…

- Oh, mon Dieu ! Ta chute t'as bousillé le cerveau, mec !

- Ron !

- Pardon maman, mais quand même ! Malfoy qui sauve Harry ? Et puis quoi encore ! Il m'a rendu aveugle cet enfoiré !

- Ron ton langage…

- Oh c'est bon !

Ron croisa les bras, fronçant les sourcils, semblant visiblement très en colère. C'est à ce moment précis que la porte de l'infirmerie de Poudlard s'ouvrit avec fracas lorsque celle-ci cogna contre le mur, laissant apparaître un dénommé Erik Royans, visiblement très inquiet.

- Harry ! S'exclama celui-ci en se précipitent vers son amant, ignorant royalement les regards étonnés des rouquins qui étaient dans la pièce, et celui d'Hermione Granger. Harry, tu vas bien ? Par Merlin ! J'ai cru t'avoir perd…

- Je vais très bien, professeur Royans. Je vous remercie de vous inquiéter ainsi pour moi. Répondit froidement le brun, repoussant d'un bras son professeur qui recula doucement en regardant son élève tristement.

- Professeur ? Demanda Ron. C'est un de tes professeurs particuliers ? Vous enseignez quoi ?

- Le combat, répondit Royans en fixant toujours Harry, son regard étant passé de l'inquiétude à la déception et à la colère. Ce qu'Hermione ne manqua pas de remarquer.

- Génial ! Ça c'est le genre de truc que j'aimerai apprendre ! S'enthousiasma le roux.

- Je pourrai t'apprendre quelques trucs plus tard si tu veux, quand tu auras retrouver la vue. Hermione aussi si tu veux ? Proposa Harry.

- Hum ? Oh, oui… Oui ça serait bien de connaître deux ou trois choses là-dessus…

La jeune fille regardait toujours le professeur particulier d'Harry, se demandant un instant pourquoi cet homme s'était jeté sur le blessé de la sorte, de façon si… elle ne savait pas quel terme utiliser… Mais il semblait que cet homme soit proche d'Harry. Peut être même plus que ça…

De son côté Harry, lui, était plus que gêné. Il avait était surpris de voir son amant entrer de la sorte dans l'infirmerie et se jeter dans ses bras… S'il ne l'avait pas repoussé, celui-ci l'aurait pris dans ses bras, et ce devant toute la famille Weasley et Hermione. Et il n'était pas prêt pour ça. D'accord, Hermione était au courant pour son homosexualité, mais les Weasley eux, non. Et même si elle était au courant, il imaginait déjà très facilement ce que lui dirait son amie si elle apprenait qu'il était avec Royans : « Mais enfin Harry ! C'est un professeur ! Tu ne peux pas ! C'est très mal ! Tu as beau être majeur maintenant, il n'empêche qu'un professeur ne peut en aucun cas sortir avec son professeur ! Tu pourrais le faire renvoyer ! Ou pire ! TU pourrais être renvoyé ! » Ou du moins, ce serait quelque chose dans ce goût-là…

Cependant, au vu du regard que lui lancé son amant à ce moment là, Harry était conscient qu'il l'avait blessé. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il aurait aimé le prendre dans ses bras lui aussi. Où lui prendre la main pour le rassurer, mais il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Pas maintenant. Pas dans un moment pareil. Et surtout, pas comme ça…

- Bien. Si tu vas bien, alors c'est parfait. On se revoit donc au prochain cours, dans deux jours.

Harry leva les yeux vers Royans, qui s'était déjà retourné et se dirigé vers la porte.

- Professeur… ?

- Au revoir.

Sur ces paroles, Erik sorti, et referma la porte en la claquant encore plus fort que lorsqu'il était arrivé.

- Et bien, Harry mon garçon, cela m'a tout l'air d'être un professeur assez particulier, dit madame Weasley en rigolant.

- Oui… Il l'est…

- Un professeur particulier particulier ? S'amusa Fred.

- Allons, m'man ! Ton jeu de mot est complètement nul !

- Enfin George, je n'avais aucune envie de faire un de vos jeu de mot ridicule ! Je faisais juste remarquer qu'il se comporter bizarrement. Il arrive inquiet, et repars furieux !

Un silence suivit ces paroles, mais fut rapidement interrompu par l'arrivée d'une autre personne.

- Professeur Dumbledore ! Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ?

Albus Dumbledore, habillé d'une longue robe rouge en velours, sourit à Arthur Weasley et lui répondit que tout allait pour le mieux.

- Cependant, je dois retourner cette question à Harry ! Comment te sens-tu ?

- Je vais bien.

Le brun avait répondu froidement, sans accorder le moindre regard à son directeur, préférant fixer une petite araignée qui tissait sa toile dans un coin de mur de la pièce. Il avait bien conscience que le vieil homme s'inquiétait réellement pour lui, c'était plus fort que lui, il ne parvenait pas à lui pardonner la mort de Sirius.

- Peut être pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé au moment de l'accident, Harry ?

- Et bien, j'ai été attaqué par des Mangemorts, ils m'ont lancé un sort qui a fait que j'ai était frappé par la foudre, et je suis tombé. Fin de l'histoire.

- Je vois… Cependant, lorsque nous sommes arrivés, tu reposé sur le sol totalement indemne, ton balai reposant sagement a tes côtés. Pas le moindre signe d'une chute…

- Oui c'est exactement de cela que nous parlions avant d'être interrompu ! S'exclama Ron. On s'est dit que forcément, quelqu'un avait aidé Harry, et lui il pense, mais alors je dois vous prévenir vous allez en tomber à la renverse, professeur, lorsque vous saurez, que celui qui a pu l'aider serait Malfoy !

- Malfoy ? Lucius ?

- Non, non, Draco ! N'est-ce pas là une idée totalement farfelue ? Ce sale petit Mangemort junior ne peut pas avoir fait ça, hein ?

Le directeur ne répondit rien pendant un moment, réfléchissant à cette possibilité, mais arrêta bien vite.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, finit-il par répondre, le plus important est de voir qu'Harry n'a rien, et j'en remercie la personne qui l'a aidé, peut importante qui elle soit ! Mais maintenant, Harry, tu devrais te reposer encore un peu. Je prierai tout le monde de bien vouloir sortir. Pompom, je compte sur vous pour veillez sur lui, ajouta-t-il à l'infirmière avec un regard appuyé, signifiant « et évitez qu'il ne se sauve encore une fois de cette pièce ».

Les Weasley se levèrent donc, Ron soutenu par sa petite amie, puis chacun vint dire au revoir à Harry, le laissant seul avec madame Pomfresh et Albus Dumbledore.

- Je pensais que tout le monde devait sortir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je vais sortir dans quelques instants, mais avant cela, j'aimerai que tu me dises… Penses-tu réellement que cela puisse être monsieur Malfoy qui t'es sauvé ?

- Franchement, oui. C'est lui qui m'a prévenu qu'il allait se passer quelque chose et… Quand j'ai été attaqué, je l'ai vu se précipité hors des tribunes avec ses amis… Alors je me dis que peut être ils sont venus pour m'aider… Mais Ron a raison, c'est ridicule, lui et moi, on se déteste depuis toujours, me voir mourir c'Est-ce qu'il souhaite depuis toujours, alors je doute qu'il soit venu m'aider en fin de compte.  
- Je vois… Mais cela expliquerai beaucoup de choses… comme le fait que celui qui vous ait sauvé l'est fait devant les Mangemorts sans que ceux-ci ne protestent.

- Comment savez-vous cela ?

- Et bien nous sommes arrivés extrêmement vite sur le lieux de l'accident, et quand nous sommes arrivés, il n'y avait personne avec toi. Ni Mangemorts, ni personne d'autre qui aurait pu te sauver. Tout le monde semble avoir disparu au moment où nous allions arriver…

Harry ne répondit rien, il trouvait cela de plus en plus compliqué. Les Mangemorts n'auraient pas laissé Draco le sauver, quand bien même si c'est vraiment lui qui lui a porté secours. Mais si quelqu'un d'autre avait essayé d'intervenir, alors il aurait été tué sur place avant d'avoir le temps de lever sa baguette…

- Bon, et bien je vais te laisser… Repose toi bien.

Sur ces paroles le directeur sorti, laissant le pauvre Harry seul avec une madame Pomfresh bien déterminée à lui faire avaler une infâme potion orange qui faisait de drôles de « plop » et qui laissé dégager une désagréable odeur de viande crue…

* * *

**POV Draco :**

Montant silencieusement les nombreuses marches de l'escalier de marbre du manoir familial, Draco Malfoy écoutait la discussion qu'avait son paternel avec ses amis, leur masque de Mangemorts en main :

- Décidément, Potter est quelqu'un de bien distrayant. Il était si facile de l'attaquer.

- Haha ! Et en plus le sort qu'on lui a lancé risque fort de nous divertir par la suite !

- Bien sûr qu'il était facile à attaquer, il n'avait pas de baguette…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Draco ? Demanda Lucius en se retournant sur son fils.

- Rien…

Soupirant d'ennuie, le blond prévint son père qu'il se rendait à sa chambre en compagnie de ses amis qui étaient toujours présents et qui le suivaient sans dire un mot.

- Très bien, vous autres, allons à mon bureau.

Draco regarda son père s'éloigner avec les autres Mangemorts, puis fit signe aux Serpentards de le suivre. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre spacieuse du prince des Serpentard où ils s'installèrent tous dans des fauteuils de cuir de dragon vert.

- Alors, Draco ? S'enquit son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini. Raconte ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après mon départ ?

- Et bien… j'ai d'abord demandé à mon père de cesser. En prétextant que ce n'étaient pas à eux, mais à moi d'agir contre Potty. Et ils sont rentré tous simplement. Ensuite vous autres, vous avez utilisé vos Portauloins, ajouta-t-il en regardant tour à tour ses autres amis. Là j'ai… j'ai entendu des gens arriver, alors je vous ai rejoins.

- Potter s'en ai sorti alors ?

- Je pense que oui.

Le blond se sentit soulager de voir que personne n'avait remarqué le temps d'arrêt qu'il avait marqué en racontant son histoire. Il avait hésité à dire ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite, une fois que tout le monde était parti. En réalité, cela ne s'était pas du tout passé ainsi.

_« Au moment où il entendit des vois venir au loin, il leva les yeux vers Potter et le vit basculer dans le vide, inconscient._

_- Dépêchez-vous ! Harry a besoin de nous ! S'exclama une vois que le blond reconnu comme étant celle d'Hermione Granger._

_Draco était comme pétrifié. Les amis de Potter arrivaient, sûrement accompagnés par de nombreux secours, et Potter aller bientôt se fracasser au sol. Il devait fuir, oui, mais avant…_

_- Levicorpus ! S'exclama-t-il en pointant le brun de sa baguette._

_Le corps d'Harry s'arrêta de tomber a une dizaine de mètres au dessus du sol. Il était temps ! Il tombait à présent au ralentit et le blond se précipita vers lui, et le rattrapa de ses bras. Il déposa délicatement le jeune homme sur le sol, tendit que son balai se posait de lui-même a ses côté, une fois avoir était décharger de son propriétaire._

_- Potter…_

_Draco regardait le brun allongé à ses côté. Merlin qu'il était beau. Le blond n'en revenait pas de penser une telle chose de son ennemi, mais il ne pouvait pas nier la vérité. Harry Potter était passé du petit garçon gringalet à l'affreuse monture de verre à une espèce de dieu grec. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il lui caressa la joue, puis repoussa les quelques mèches de cheveux qui barraient ses yeux, collées par la pluie qui ne cessait de tomber. Le brun lui, ne bougeait pas. Pris d'un doute, Draco posa sa main droite sur le cœur de brun, afin de vérifier s'il battait toujours. S'est alors qu'une chose étrange se passa. La bague qui était toujours au doigt du jeune homme, qu'il ne pouvait retirer, se mit soudainement à briller, après être entrer en contact avec le sauveur du monde sorcier. Une lumière bleue, vive. Draco s'écarta du corps du Gryffondor en regardant la bague, qui perdit de son éclat pour redevenir normale. _

_- Qu'est-ce que…?_

_- Tu ferais mieux de partir._

_Le blond sursauta en entendant une voix derrière son dos. Il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme tout de blanc vêtu, et qui possédait de longs cheveux argentés._

_- Draco, va t-en maintenant !_

_- Vous êtes… ne seriez-vous pas cet ange qui m'a parlé dans ma tête tout à l'heure, quand j'allais annoncer à mon père que Potter était ici ?_

_- Oui._

_- On m'avait dit que vous aviez disparu…_

_- Je ne suis jamais parti. Je suis resté avec toi, à l'intérieur de cette bague. Bien que tu m'ais oublié, je ne pouvais me permettre de m'éloigner._

_- La bague ? Mais, quand j'ai touché Potter, elle est devenue bleue !_

_- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, je t'en expliquerai la raison, de nouveau… J'ai pris soin de bloquer le temps quelques instant, cela te laisse le temps de fuir les lieux avant que les amis d'Harry n'arrivent…_

_- Pas avant que vous ne m'ayez expliquer. C'est quoi cette lumière ?_

_- Je n'ai pas le temps pour cela…Le mieux serait de faire une transmission de souvenirs…_

_- Pardon ?_

_L'ange ne répondit pas et avança précipitamment vers le blond. Rapidement, il pris son visage entre ses mains, et plaça son front contre celui du blond._

_- Ferme les yeux… lu chuchota-t-il._

_Draco, qui était pétrifié face à leur soudaine proximité, tremblait de tous ses membres, mais obéit. C'est alors qu'une foule d'image et de paroles défilèrent dans son esprit. Un ange dans un miroir… Un drôle d'homme aux cheveux frisés avec une moustache lui empoignant le bras, faisant ainsi briller la bague du blond de la même lumière bleue… une discussion avec l'ange dans sa chambre à propos d'une âme sœur… l'apparition du seigneur noir dans son rêve, puis le sort d'oubliette…Et une autre multitudes d'images concernant Potter…_

_Draco senti l'ange se détacher de lui et le regarder, l'air inquiet._

_- Tu vas bien ? J'espère n'avoir pas était trop brusque. Je n'ai pas le temps de tout te raconter, le mieux était de te rendre tes souvenirs de cette façon…_

_Draco le regardait également. Il se souvenait, oui… Il était censé aider Potter…Le plan de jouer l'amitié avec les Gryffondor… Il était censé être l'âme sœur de Potter…Potter !_

_Il se retourna et vit que le jeune homme était toujours inconscient._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien. Maintenant, rentre vite. Je viendrais te voir cette nuit. Mais fuis maintenant ! Je ne peux maintenir le temps en suspend que pour quelques minutes._

_- Je… très bien. Merci !_

_Draco ne perdit plus une minute et retourna au Manoir Malfoy le plus rapidement possible, où tous les autres l'attendaient._

C'était ainsi que les choses s'étaient passées. Non seulement il avait sauvé Potter, mais en plus il avait récupéré ses souvenirs de façon plutôt inattendue. Ainsi l'ange ne l'avait pas quitté. Cela explique la conversation qu'il avait entendu de ses parents concernant la bague. Ils avaient dit que si la bague était toujours à son doigt et qu'il n'arrivait pas à la retirer, c'était que soit l'ange était toujours là, ce qu'ils avaient douté, soit que l'anneau avait était ensorcelé. Ils avaient opté pour la deuxième solution, mais tout compte fait, l'ange avait toujours était là. Il attendait seulement une raison valable de revenir. Cet incident avec Potter devait en être une.

Draco savait également que ses amis étaient au courant pour l'ange, mais il ne voulait pas leur dire qu'il l'avait revu ce soir, et qu'il était censé venir plus tard dans la nuit, sinon, nul doute qu'ils feraient tout pour rester ici afin de le voir, ce qui bien sûr dissuaderait l'ange de venir ici. Il préféra éviter de le mentionner afin de se débarrasser rapidement de ses camarades.

- Draco ? Tu rêves ?

- Hein ?

Draco regarda autour de lui et fut surpris de voir que tous le regardaient. Apparemment, il avait loupé ce qui se passait autour de lui.

- Euh… oui ?

- Bah Draco, on te disait que tu as eu de la chance de ne pas te faire remarquer par les potes de Potter ! Imagine qu'ils t'aient vu, tu aurais été dans de beaux draps !

- Oui c'est vrai… Oh ! Mais dites ! Il est déjà une heure du matin ! Je tombe de sommeil moi ! Vous devriez rentrer ! En plus, regarde Blaise, ton pauvre petit frère dors debout !

- Hein ? Ah ! Oui, Xavier… Tu as raison, je vais le ramener à la maison… Mais dis, tu as l'air bien pressé de nous voir partir…

- Bien, je suis mort, les gars. J'ai très envi de dormir… Répondit le blond en émettant un long bâillement.

- Oui, oui… N'en fais pas trop quand même ! J'ai compris le message, je m'en vais ! Dit Blaise en souriant, remarquant bien que son ami voulait être seul au plus vite.

- Bon, bah je vais y aller aussi alors ! Tu viens Milli ?

Pansy se leva, accompagnée de son amie, puis se dirigea vers la porte.

- A demain, Drakichou !

- A demain, mec ! Dit Blaise en lui faisant un clin d'œil, Xavier dormant dans ses bras, suivit des deux gorilles, tout en sortant de la chambre.

Draco soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'aucun n'avait cherché à rester plus longtemps et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

- Ne t'endors pas. Toi et moi, on a un tas de choses à se dire, murmura la voix de l'ange, tendis que celui-ci se tenait devant le lit du blond, les bras croisés, son regard d'argent posé sur le jeune homme…

* * *

**Voilà... Normalement ça devrait bien suivre ce que j'avais fait avant ^^  
S'il y a un problème, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ;)**

**Bon bah à la prochaine suite je ne sais pas quand... Je vais tenter de faire plus vite cette fois quand même.**

**PtiteNinine.**


End file.
